Godsend book 2:Il Nucleo Della Corruzione
by alchemicmonkey
Summary: 'All is fair in love and war.' Betrayal, deception, horror, love and unwanted destinies. A sci-fi novel brought to life. Eight years after Dies Irae, a new evil arises in a new dimension. The fate of two worlds lies in the hands of two unwilling heroes...
1. Xing

1: Xing

"Mommy, where are we?" a little boy with bright blond hair asked as he bounced around the small area in the car. His golden eyes were drawn back to the window, gawking at the strange buildings. They were not like the ones back in Amestris at all. Their roofs wee pointed all wrong, turning up at the ends.

"We're in Xing, Tobias," Christin replied. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked at Edward. He was staring out the other window in a similar fashion. "Oh, honestly, Ed! Set a better example for your child!"

"Hey, I've never been outside of Amestris before; leave me alone," he replied.

"Oh, so going across the Gate doesn't count?" she grinned.

"You know what I mean," he sighed, glancing down at their one year old daughter Rio. She blinked back at him with her green-brown eyes and smiled.

"Why are people dressed so weirdly?" Tobias asked. He pointed out the window at the people walking by.

"That's how people dress in this country," she shrugged.

"They're weird. Why don't they wear normal clothes?" he asked. He was eight years old now, and curious about everything.

"Well, to them, we're the ones dressed weirdly," Edward replied. He chuckled at his son's face.

"No, really?" the little boy asked. How on earth could he be dressed weirdly?

"Really," Edward nodded. He motioned for the boy to lean closer. "Between you and me, your mom's probably gonna drag us out shopping sooner or later."

"Eww…" Tobias grimaced. "I hate shopping."

"You are definitely your father's child," Christin chuckled. Rio squealed and made other happy noises.

"What's Rio doing?" Tobias asked, peering over his mother's shoulder. Rio reached for him. He reached out and let her small hand grab one of his fingers. "She looks like you, Mommy."

"We're coming close to the palace," the driver announced.

"Finally!" Christin sighed dramatically. "I thought we'd never get out of that desert!"

"Oh, stop complaining," Edward chided playfully. It was not too long ago she had been telling him to stop complaining about the long drive to the emperor's palace. She tried glaring at him, but a smile broke her icy stare. He turned around and felt reassured when he saw his niece's cheery face in the car behind theirs. She waved and pulled a face. Alphonse's face appeared and he seemed to be scolding Ai. She pointed at Edward. When Alphonse looked up at him, Edward made a face. Alphonse made one too. The funny face war was interrupted by Aislinn smacking Alphonse upside the head. Christin was trying, not very well, to hide her laughter.

* * *

"Wow!" Tobias breathed. A large gate loomed in front of them. The massive double doors were a shiny bronze with two dragons linking claws in the center where the two doors split. The wall surrounding it was a milky white and lined with arrow of guards that reminded Christin an awful lot of samurai. The car stalled for a moment while the driver explained who he was chauffeuring, then was let inside. A large stone courtyard spread before them with an equally large building rising out of the center. A few groups of armored men were practicing martial arts in the courtyard while random people scuttled about. The two cars parked in front of the building, most likely the palace. "Can you do that, Daddy?" he asked, pointing to the armored men.

"I dunno. Maybe if I tried," Edward shrugged. Truthfully, he hadn't practiced his own fighting style in a while. He was probably out of shape.

"Can Mommy do that?" Tobias asked, tugging on his father's pant leg.

"Probably, knowing her," Edward grinned, taking the child's hand.

"I can do that stuff," Ai said smugly as she caught up with Tobias.

"No you can't," he corrected.

"Any idea what we're here for?" Alphonse sidled up to Edward.

"None," the elder brother shrugged.

"The emperor has heard of you; he wishes a performance," an escort announced, greeting the families at the front door. Ah, so that was it.

"How would the emperor of Xing have heard about us?" Alphonse whispered.

"I'm not sure," Edward whispered back. "It's probably Christin; they know her."

"Maybe, but it still seems a bit odd…" the younger brother mused. Edward nodded in agreement. Why would the ruler of a country request to see _them_ of all people? They followed their escort, Aislinn talking in quick whispers to Christin, who nodded in response. She glanced back at the brothers, and then returned her attention to Christin, brushing her dark red hair out of her eyes. They were led to a small room with a screen as one wall.

"Well, now what?" Aislinn huffed.

"Perform. The emperor has no preferences; whatever is suitable to you," the escort said to Christin. She sighed. The last thing she wanted to do right now was perform for someone.

"Have fun," Edward sang, holding out his arms for Rio. Christin grumbled something incoherent and surrendered Rio.

"She's going to break something, isn't she?" Alphonse asked.

"I hope not. I swear, her temper's worse than mine sometimes," Edward sighed. He watched Christin walk through the screen and quickly slid up close to it.

"How can she do anything without anything?" Alphonse asked. Linkin Park's 'New Divide' started echoing through the room.

"Ohh, I get it," Edward muttered. "She's doing GI."

"GI?" Alphonse asked.

"Generated Image. It's this thing where she projects whatever she's imagining into reality. It's freakishly real," the blond explained.

"What a plain name for her to pick for something," Aislinn commented. "I would've thought she'd call it 'Magical-lights-picture-showy-uppy-thingie', not 'generated image'."

"You're not the only one," Edward chuckled.

'I remembered black skies

The lightning all around me'

The rooms darkened and the others saw flashes of purplish-white light. They could see Christin because of her glowing tattoos.

'I remembered each flash as time began to blur

Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me'

Suddenly, everyone was standing in a field somewhere. Rain splattered against Edward's face and a biting wind threatened to tear up his clothes. 'Generated Image' never ceased to amaze him.

'And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve'

The wind picked up and more lightning split the sky. Edward expected his kids to start crying, but both watched intently. Tobias grinned.

'So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the thoughts cross

The distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect the space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide'

Soft grey flecks of something began dancing in the air, completely unaffected by the wind and rain.

'There was nothing inside

The memories left abandoned

There was nowhere to hide

The ashes fell like snow'

The ground began shaking and Christin walked forward as a massive crack appeared in the ground, a hazy orange glow throwing itself against the dark background and illuminating the one creating it.

'And the ground caved in

Between where we were standing

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the thoughts cross

The distance in your eyes

Across this new divide'

The surroundings began to shred like something ripping through paper. Edward watched as the storm-ravaged scenery was replaced with an eerie whiteness.

'And every loss and every lie

And every truth that you deny

And each regret and each goodbye

Was a mistake too great to hide

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve'

The background quickly filled up with dark water, making it seem like they were floating. Above and below were stunning displays of space.

'So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the thoughts cross

The distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect the space between

Let be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide'

The background began fading into blackness again, Christin's tattoos the only source of light.

'Across this new divide

Across this new divide…'

The darkness shimmered away, leaving only the, now blindingly, white rooms and their occupants.

"That was good. You're better than the last time I saw you," a familiar voice said. A man entered the room. He was clad in an expensive looking golden robe with deep red trim and jade green patterns. He wore an Asian style headdress, much like the one Christin had seen Hotohori wear in Fushigi Yugi. She stared at the man for a moment before she recognized him.

"Lin?!" Christin exclaimed. "What? You… you…" she stammered. Lin chuckled as he walked into the room.

"Oh yeah. Believe it, my good friends. I'm now the emperor of Xing!" he announced.

"You asshole! I can't believe you made me do that!" Christin cried, stomping her foot.

"Hey, hey, language!" Edward chided.

"Mommy's having a meltdown," Tobias stated. Edward snickered.

"That can't be the reason you wanted us down here," Alphonse interceded.

"Well, what's wrong with wanting to see your friends?" Lin grinned. His cheery mood sobered instantly. "But there is a more serious reason I summoned you all here."

"Are you really the emperor?" Tobias asked.

"Toby!" Edward chided.

"Idiot emperor, at your service," Lin bowed dramatically. Tobias giggled.

"Ah, you've been upgraded," Edward smirked. "Call me the 's' word and I'll assassinate you."

"The 's' word?" the blond child asked. Christin smiled and took Rio from Edward's arms.

"Short," she clarified.

"Who're you calling smaller than a mosquito!?" Edward raged.

"If you'll come with us…" Lanfan said, appearing by Lin's side. She wore a form fitting purple dress with blue and gold detail.

* * *

"So what's wrong?" Aislinn inquired. She could sense that something was terribly wrong, but the exact details eluded both herself and Christin.

"There's an illness spreading through the country," May replied. "Many have been affected by it already and no one knows what it is or what is causing it. Several sections of the capital city have been quarantined because of it, along with many small villages."

"Lots of people have died because of it. Our doctors are stupefied and don't know what to do," Lanfan added.

"You thought maybe we could do something about it," Alphonse stated.

"That is what we are hoping. If not help heal the people affected, at lest help us gain insight as to what is causing this," Lin nodded. "You girls have a direct connection with the Truth, do you not?"

"Maybe it can tell us what's going on?" Aislinn turned to Christin.

Christin pursed her lips. She didn't much like the Truth, after all it had put her through, not to mention what it did to Edward and Alphonse. Still, it might be their only option for finding out what's behind this strange illness. She hoped none of them fell victim to it while they were here, especially the children. She didn't like knowing people were suffering when they did not deserve it.

"We can try," she condoned, glancing at Rio, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

* * *

_A/N: here we go! First chapter of the sequel! Okay, it'll take a couple chapters until the things I mentioned in the disclaimer occur. Please bear with me! I'm only seventeen; I'm doing the best I can here!_

_the title means 'the core of coruption' in italian._

_I hope you lovely readers will like this story as much as the first one._

_Read and review and tell me how terrible it is so far!_

_Just kidding, though flames are more than welcome._

_Until chapter 2…_


	2. Delving Deeper

2: Delving Deeper

"what are the symptoms?" Alphonse inquired.

"it is most odd… the victim shuts down completely, as if they were a machine. Then they slowly wither and die," Lin replied solemly.

"How long does it take until a victim dies?" Christin asked.

"It ranges from a few days to a few months. It stared sometime in the pst two years, but it wasn't as wide spread. Now all of a sudden, it's attacking everyone it can reach," Lanfan demurred. "We are lucky it hasn't reached the palace yet."

"surely," Aislinn nodded. "Maybe if we see what the victims are going through, we can gain some knowledge about it."

"I think you'r right," Christin agreed. "We'll go into the city, into one of the quarantined sectors."

"That's just stupid!" Edward protested. "Al and I will go."

"what can you do, Ed? You don't have the kind of power that Aislinn and I do," Christin retorted. "You won't be able to know what is wrong."

Edward stared at her, hoping to break her resolve to do something so stupid. Still… maybe if they didn't go investigate it would spread further.

"Just don't do anything stupid," he growled.

"I won't," she assured him, slipping her hand through his and squeezing it gently.

"I think it'd be best if we go as soon as possible," Aislinn suggested. Christin nodded in agreement.

"I'll escort them," May offered. Lin nodded. The three women left.

"Fatherhood suits you," Lin smiled. Edward looked up from Rio and sneered.

* * *

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Aislinn asked when they were outside.

"If you mean the blankness, then yes, I did," Christin mumbled. It was a terrible feeling… just an empty void that sucked up anything that came near it. It was draining the life out of people. Whatever it was… it was not natural."

"A machine, maybe?" the redhead suggested. "I can sense the same void within you, because your heart is a machine. …Not that there's anything wrong with it, I'm just saying that the thing infecting everyone could stem from a machine."

"you make an execcelnt point," Christin mumbled, fiddling with the collar of her Xingese dress. Her fingers slid down the silk and fisted over her heart. What if this thing was a machine? Would she be affected somehow… and Edward too, with his automail limbs? She hoped not.

"Oh, I can't walk in this thing!" Aislinn huffed, grabbing the hem of her floor length skirt and hiking it up so she could walk normally. May tittered, pressing a hand to her mouth. "how you Xing girls move is something I'll never understand!"

"you're not supposed to take large strides with such a restricting dress, Aislinn," Christin giggled. "We're somewhat of the upper class here, meaning we must appear to be delicate, enchanting cherry blossoms….." she paused. "… or something like that."

"Yeah, yeah…" Aislinn muttered, dropping her skirt. "I'm just not too keen on this whole 'camouflage' thing."

"The people will suspect something if they see Amestrians running around the city, and into the quarantines sectors no less," May chided. "Things are in a bad enough state now. They might suspect something if they see you."

"you already said that…" Aislinn grumbled.

"Because they will!" the girl cried hotly. "I wouldn't want to tarnish the name of the emperor…"

"Let's go. I don't want to leave the boys alone for too long," Christin said. "who knows what argument they'll get into…"

The three females moved swiftly through the city and approached a quarantined sector. Christin took several calming breaths; nearly the entire area was that awful, inhuman nothingness that seemed to stem from machines. Being an 'emmisary' of the Truth and a direct connection to the Lifestream, it bugged her more than slightly. After they were admitted, May led the twins around.

Countless people were lying in beds, unable to move. They had no pulse, all three girls checked multiple times, but they did not seem to be dying immediately. People who had been like that for a few days to a week or more did not decay or anything commonly associated with death.

"It's like time has stopped," Aislinn commented after visiting the tenth house.

"No, no… it's like this thing from the world I grew up in, where people, if they pay enough or are an astronaut, can have their heads cut off and frozen then later, when the technology is up to par, can have it reattached to a body. Astronauts are put into this super deep REM sleep, where they're basically frozen until they reach their destination," Christin mused.

"what's an 'astronaut'?" the two girls asked.

"Oh, it's just a person who travels into space for research and whatnot," she waved her hand dismissively. "what I don't get is why they die… astronauts wake up from their sleep."

"Maybe the Truth would know what's going on; it seems to be pretty involved in everything," Aislinn noted. Christin pursed her lips but nodded anyway. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to the thing that had put her through so much pain.

* * *

"But won't it take something from you in exchange for visiting it?" Alphonse cried after the girls' plan had been revealed.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to it as 'visiting', and it won't. we're direct connections to it, essentially meaning we're a prt of it. Everyone is, but our connection is way stronger," Christin said bitterly. "the only reason it took something from me when we fought Envy was because you two goons were there," she glanced pointedly at Edward and Alphonse.

"but you'll come out okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward, we'll be fine," Christin reassured him.

"I just don't want to risk losing you again. It's already happened way too often," Edward replied. "I swear, if you die on me I'll kill you."

"aren't you being a bit too over-the-top about this?" Aislinn commented. A glare from the blond shut her up.

"you can't come with me, Ed, unless you want to lose something else," Christin said softly. "I don't want to risk losing you either."

"Aw, will you stop with the mushy-gushy ooey-gooey lovey-dovey crap already?" Lin yawned. "I wanna know if you can learn what's attacking my people!"

"Hey, shut up!" Christin snapped.

"Yeah, this is serious!" Saru added.

"Saru, stay with the kids, okay?" Christin ordered. The green haired shikigami nodded and flew off.

"Ready nee chan?" Aislinn asked cautiously.

"No, but let's get this shit over with…" the singer grumbled. Aislinn and Christin went into a separate room, so the other people would not get involved.

They linked hands and concentrated on summoning the Gate and the Truth. They felt their surroundings fade into that white abyss and when they looked up, they saw those dreaded doors.

"Let me guess…" the Truth sighed "you want to know how to stop the strange disease infecting the people of the world."

"The world?" Aislinn repeated.

"You mean it's not just Xing that suffereing?" Christin pressed.

"Of course not. You traveled quite a bit, my lovely little rock star; of course it would start to infect the entire world. Such is the nature of disease," Truth giggled.

"Don't be absurd! How could I possibly infect an entire country?!" Christin cried. Aislinn tightened her grip on her sister's hand. If either of them broke the contact, they'd lose this connection and revert back into reality.

"It's simple, really. you brought the malefactor with you when you came back to this world," it chuckled.

"What?" Christin asked, more confused than upset.

"Your little shikigami friend Saru," Truth clarified. "She's the one carrying the infection."

"how dare you suggest my little Saru chan would be affiliated with such a thing?!" the singer raged.

"Relax, you can fix her, and all the people too. It's just another thing that has been thrown out of whack…" Truth mumbled. "Believe this or not, your shikigami's technology is falling victim to strange waves being emitted from even stranger machines in the future."

"That's ludicrous!" Aislinn cried.

"Something like that can't be possible… the future can't affect the past, it's the other way around," Christin replied. "That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible dear," it giggled. "You'll just have to go to the origin of the waves and stop whatever's causing them."

"I'll go!" Christin said quickly. "where is this taking place?"

"Why, back in the dimension you grew up in," it replied sweetly. "You'll just have to go to that world's future, stop whatever's going on, and then come home and live out the rest of your life. Think you can do that?"

"I'm sure I can cope," she said through gritted teeth.

"Let me know when you're ready to head back there. I'll send you back, and I'll also bring you back when you're done there," it grinned. "I'll also allow you to take your family, free of charge."

"Very well," Christin nodded.

"But until that time I'll be confiscating your shikigami, so the illness won't spread further. See you soon," it sang.

"no!" Christin cried, reaching out for it and breaking the connection.

"Are you two okay?" Lanfan asked, poking her head in the room. "You two have been in here for a few hours now."

"where's Saru?" Christin demanded. Lanfan's face fell a bit. The singer pushed her way past her and found a full-sized Saru lying on the floor. If she didn't know better, she would've said that the cat-thing was sleeping.

"She fell asleep a while ago and we can't wake her up," Edward said dully.

"It took her soul, then. Not her body," she muttered absently. "Ed, I'm… going to go back to the world I grew up in."

"what?" he asked, utterly dumbfounded.

"Why?" Alphonse added.

"to save Saru, and everyone else. The thing infecting everyone is from the future version of that world. I'm going back to stop whatever is causing it. You can come if you like," she said.

* * *

"I still don't think you should go," Edward said at dinner that evening. He rubbed at the collar of his high-necked shirt and undid a button or three. This shirt was so suffocating! He felt a grin tug at his lips when he saw Alphonse fiddle with his shirt similarly.

"I have to," Christin replied, staring moodily at her food.

"Let Al and I go; we can handle it," he offered.

"you don't know that world, Ed," she murmured. "It's really different from this one, and even the world on the other side of the Gate. It's in another dimension completely."

"she has a point, brother," Alphonse added.

"Aislinn and I already discussed this: she's going to stay here while I and whoever has the guts to come with me goes and stops whatever's causing this," she said firmly.

"what about this kids?" the blond alchemist inquired.

"Nautrally, they're going to stay here. I don't want to put them at any more risk," she said, ruffling Tobias's hair as he tried rather unsuccessfully to feed Rio. He laughed as she make a face at her food.

"do you know what's causing it?" Lin asked.

"A machine of some sort. That puts Ed and myself at a greater risk because we have machines as part of our bodies. What I noticed was that a lot of the people who were infected had some form of machine they were really attached to. Some even had automail. This whole thing seems to be linked to machines," she mused, gripping her chopsticks between her teeth.

"You would know that, what with your weird affinity," Edward grinned. "All right, I'm in."

"Me too," Alphonse nodded. Christin smiled.

"looks like we're going on another crazy adventure," she sighed. "Let's just hope none of us almost die this time."

"with your luck, I doubt that," Alphonse chuckled. The singer rolled her eyes.

Yes, knowing her luck… she'd die and still be worse off.

* * *

_A/N: things are starting to pick up pace now. I really hope you all like this one as much as the first one._

_R&R and stuff!_

_Until chapter 3…_


	3. Time Warp

3: Time Warp

"This is it," Christin sighed a few days later. "I swear, after this I'm retiring from saving the world."

"I'm getting to old for this stuff," Edward nodded.

"Don't say that!" Christin whined. "You're making me feel old too!"

"Stop whining. You're worse than the monkeys," Aislinn chided, gesturing at the three children.

"Can we go over the plan again?" Alphonse asked meekly, clinging to Aislinn's arm.

"Last time, Alphonse," the redhead sighed. "I'm staying behind as a medium and connection to this world so Christin will be able to use her powers. Whether you two will still have yours, I don't know. That link will also serve as a communications tether, so we'll still be able to talk."

"But we'll be so far away!" the younger brother whined. "I don't wanna leave you here all by yourself!"

"I won't be by myself; I'm taking care of the kids. You'll be fine; you lived for seventeen-odd years before meeting me. I'm sure you'll survive," she patted his head. He made pathetic whimpering sounds and nuzzled his face into her neck.

She grabbed his face and pulled it up, smashing her lips against his. He couldn't believe that even after eight years or so he still loved her so much. He gently grabbed her head and kissed back, his hands fisting in her red locks.

"Come back, okay?" she breathed when they broke. "I don't care if you're missing a limb or something, just come back to me alive."

"I will, I promise," he mumbled. He hugged her, probably the last touch they'd have in a while.

"Ready when you are," Christin said in a sing-song voice, indicating her impatience. She hated the idea of leaving her kids behind, but they were already at a large risk. They were around machines quite a bit, both parents having at least one, and ere very attached to the hosts of the machines.

"Okay, let's go," he said quickly. "Before I change my mind."

"Take good care of them, okay?" Christin asked Aislinn. She nodded and smiled.

"Catch you on the flip side, sis," she said, raising her hand in a generic 'rock on' pose, pinkie and forefinger extended with the others closed.

"What's that mean?" Edward whispered.

" 'Rock on', now shut it so I can concentrate," she hissed back. In a spilt second, the three travelers were enveloped in white light.

* * *

Edward slowly opened first one eye then the other. In front of his was a gate, but it wasn't the one he had seen so many times before. It was pale grey, with strange carvings on it that looked like some strange form of writing curving in elegant arches over a pair of demonic wings. The other Gate scared him; this new strange one terrified him. He had no idea what was going to be on the other side, but he knew it would be different from anything he had seen before.

"Ah, you three again?" a familiar voice cooed. "You guys are so cute."

"We're going through now," Christin stated. "I'm sure you're aware of why Aislinn chose to stay behind."

"I am. But there's something you should know…" it giggled. "Due to the fact that you're all old geezers now…" here the three growled in unison, "… I'm going to have to rewind time for your bodies to they don't get damaged when you cross through. It won't be too young though."

"That's fine," Christin replied.

"Call me if you need anything…" it chirped as the doors began to open. "Oh, and one more thing… I don't know if the brothers' alchemy will work in that world. Just saying."

Christin sighed as the doors fully opened. Strange grey tendrils shot out and wrapped around her, pulling her inside. As she was sucked up into the grayish green abyss, she felt her body changing. She was becoming more limber and, much to her dismay, a bit shorter. Honestly, she felt like a teenager again, perhaps fifteen or sixteen. Then she blacked out.

* * *

Alphonse awoke to a dull throbbing in his head. Also, someone was shaking him rather violently and slapping his face. A female voice wound its way into his brain, urging him to get up otherwise he'd lose something. He obliged and the thick fog clouding his mind began to clear. In front of him sat Christin, only she was probably sixteen again. He blinked hard and shook his head; he must be dreaming. Christin was in her thirties now.

"Oh my god you got laryngitis!!" she cried dramatically, pressing her hands to her mouth. "Oh my dear brother in law, please for the love of everything awesome, speak! Speak to me darling Alphonse, speak!"

"Will you shut up?" he snapped. "I have a headache!"

"Sorry!" she apologized quickly, clapping her hands together and bowing her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, though I feel like I'm twenty odd years younger," he nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, paused for a moment and pointed at her. "You look different."

"I could say the same thing to you," she rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember the super Jump? And how the Truth said it was going to rewind time for our bodies so the Jump wouldn't harm us? Or something…"

"Where's brother?" he asked as he looked around.

It was very dark, perhaps pre-dawn as he could see the sun rising over the tops of pine trees and poking through the heavy clouds. A small one way road made out of pebbles and small rocks cemented together sat beneath him, jabbing into his legs where they met the ground. To his right was a wooden house, not very large but a decent size for a family of maybe three or four. Windows were dusty and cracked and inside them hung heavy curtains that had probably once been a lovely ream color, though now they were bleached white from the sun. An old swinging screen door banged against the wooden front door as a gentle breeze swept through the air, stirring the leaves of the apple trees above a small set of steps leading to the house. An old, most likely broken, white car (at least, he thought it was a car, as all the cars he had seen had been black and looked exactly the same) sat pathetically underneath a sagging metal roof. Assorted tools lounged about the exterior of the house, while a faded string of multi-colored bulbs dangled in fraying strands from the roof's edge. No lights were on inside. Clearly it hadn't been inhabited in a while. He watched as Christin sighed and gazed lovingly at the decaying structure. Something cold and wet splattered on his neck and trickled down his shirt.

"Shit," she swore, "Shit, shit, shit, shit. Ah, follow me," the singer ordered. She led Alphonse to the side of the house and picked her way across a decaying deck. "Oh, please still be there, please still be there."

"What should be there?" he asked as she groped around inside a small sagging wooden shack. She gave a cry of joy and pulled out a small silver key.

"Spare key," she grinned.

"Why don't you just break the large window?" he asked, pointing to the large glass pane as large as a door.

"And vandalize my own home? Never, not when we're going to live here!" she exclaimed, inching around a large hole in the wooden deck then leaping off into the small driveway. "Wait by the uh… 'large window'. I'll be right back."

A few moments later, Christin appeared and opened the glass window, which he now saw was a sliding glass door. "Did you say this was your 'home'?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is where I grew up, mostly. It even smells like it used to," she sighed. To Alphonse, it only smelt of dust and disuse. Rain pattered on the roof calmingly as he watched her buzz about the house, checking the electricity and lights and whatnot. "Want a tour?"

"You lived in this crap hole?" he asked, bewildered.

"Granted, it hasn't been inhabited for a while, so the 'crap' factor has been upped, but yeah, I did," she motioned for him to follow. "Kitchen," she pointed to a small area with a stove ad large white box in one corner. "Dining room," was a large wood table and several chairs. "Living room," a grey sofa and flat screen television, along with assorted boxes in two sizes but many different colors. "Entryway," a large mirror near the front door. "Bathroom," a rather small room with a combination tub and shower and two strange white boxes underneath some cabinets. "My room, don't go in there until I make sure there's no toxic monsters living under my bed and in my closet," was a door with a dull poster of (weirdly) himself, Edward, Roy and Hughes. "Bar, though it's mostly for storage," was a random slice in the wall with a small sink. "Loft, formerly my 'mom's' room. That's also where the attic is," she pointed up the single flight of stairs. "Guest room and formerly my 'brother's' room. It's really falling apart, so I suggest you be careful if you go in there. There's also a bathroom in there, just a toilet and sink, but I think they're broken," a shabby room filled with broken toys of some sort with a good portion of the roof touching the floor.

"What a crappy house," he muttered, eyeing the piles of cardboard boxes and boxes of random junk scattered everywhere.

"Um… you can watch TV or something until Ed gets here. I've gotta go investigate my room," she said jumpily. "Black remote is for the TV, tan-ish one is for the DVD/VCR, but the DVD's won't play there. I'll try to hook up my old player if you wanna watch a DVD." With that she darted behind the door with the poster on it.

Alphonse, having nothing else to do but wait, pushed the green power button on the remote. The screen flicked to life, a news anchor yammering on about something called the 'Olympics'. He heard the front door open as someone walked inside. His brother's voice yelled at something that meowed loudly. He jumped up and ran from his position on the sofa.

"Get away from me you overgrown rat!" Edward barked, kicking the grey cat.

"Holy scuzzbuckets, she's still alive?" Christin's voice came from the room. She poked her head out the door and screeched, "Kitty!!" the animal panicked and darted away.

"Don't start playing with strays, please," Edward sighed.

"She's not a stray, she's my pet kitty Gina," Christin sassed. "Um… how'd you find us?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that hard, Christin. Remember when you drew me a picture of what your house looked like? I'm not just a prodigy; I also have one fantastic memory." Christin rolled _her_ eyes and ducked back inside the room, emerging with a pile of clothing.

"Okay, lesson one of 'Living in Christin's Old House'," she started, pushing open the bathroom door with her foot. "This thing is called a washing machine. You put the clothes in here…" she put half the pile inside the white box closest to the window, "…add soap…" she scooped out white powder from an orange box and poured it on top of the clothes, "…and set the machine," she turned the largest knob as she closed the lid and pressed down on it. "Voila, laundry."

"Kay…" both boys said skeptically. A machine that washed clothes for you? How convenient was that!

"Close the door when either the washer or dryer is on. Droning noises like that are a nuisance," she instructed. "Okay, until we get jobs and sufficient funds, you two are gonna hafta settle for wearing my clothes. I do have some men's clothing, so you don't have to wear girl's clothes all the time. I have some sweaters and stuff too, but other than that you can try to wriggle into my brother's clothes or walk around dressed like a forty-something mother with two half-grown kids." She then turned and opened the door to her room, turning and grabbing a chair and swinging it around to face a miniature TV screen. She pushed a small button near the bottom, flicked on a small lamp, and then pressed a button on the large white rectangular box to the right of her feet. "I swear, if I still have dial up I am so upgrading to high speed…" she muttered.

"…'alchemicmonkey'…" Alphonse read aloud. Christin placed her hand over the small silver device next to a board with letters on most of the buttons. She moved the red ball with her fingers and clicked the blue button under her thumb. She pounded something in with the letter-buttons that had numbers on them and pressed another button. The screen changed and a picture of Roy kissing Edward flicked onto the screen.

"What the hell is that?!" the blond barked.

"Oopsies, I forgot you don't know what yaoi is. My bad; I'll change it," she said quickly, clicking on a number of things so rapidly Edward's head was beginning to spin. When she closed all the magical little boxes that appeared, a picture of a girl with butterfly wings lying on the floor stood out against a black background.

As Christin rambled on about the thing, which was called a computer, he couldn't help but notice how happy she looked.

More clicking later, the brothers were staring at something titled 'Google'. Christin clicked on the small rectangle beneath it and turned to them.

"What do you wanna look up?" she inquired.

"Huh?" Edward said.

"How can we look something up on that?" Alphonse poked the screen.

"That's the glory of internet. Okay, Internet 101: this thing is called a search engine. You type in something with your keyboard," she patted the letter-number-buttons before hitting them, spelling out 'alchemicmonkey'. "…Then you click 'enter', this button over here." she tapped a medium sized rectangle and the screen's image changed.

"Why's it listing things?" Edward asked.

"It's the search results. The big bold letters are links. You click on them and they'll take you to a website, which is kinda like a… super book. A website usually focuses on one thing in general, though there are ones that focus on specifics. I'm going to show you a website called ."

She clicked on one of the things reading 'alchemicmonkey' and in a few moments the screen changed again. A small picture at the top of the screen appeared, along with oodles of words and a moving advertisement for losing stomach fat.

"I'm not going to ask why you keep showing pictures of me and the colonel kissing…" Edward growled.

"Sorry, I'm a fangirl at heart!" the girl squealed, pressing a hand to her chest. "I promise, I'll explain everything later."

"You better…" the blond huffed.

"Though you may regret it," she added softly.

"What was that?" Edward demanded. Christin giggled in response.

* * *

_A/N: I'm just prefacing here…(oh, bonus vocab. What now?) This sequel is going to be mostly AU. Now, I will be going back and forth between worlds because things do happen to the cannon characters over there. I got a really cool idea from watching the .Athrty music video by Linkin Park, so we will be going back to Amestris for something kick butt there._

_This part of the DXM duo focuses on how technology warps people. The first part was about man's desire to be needed, to be loved (which is why I wrote that heart wrenching tale about how all Envy wanted was love)(it did turn out a bit sappier than I planned tho…)._

_As you all know, both Edward and Christin have machines as part of their bodies. As they are entering the future version of this world, from which the strange virus spawns, things will begin to change…_

_I'm not going to give away the story!!! So don't ask what happens next, just shut up and read!!! I'm also going to include (I forget if I already mentioned this but hell…) a character from the manga, specifically one of the more recent volumes. I think its number 19 or something…_

_Can you guess who it is? If you haven't read it yet, go read it cuz it'll kinda ruin things._

_Oh, and a character everyone loves to hate reappears in the sequel too._

_Again, I'm not telling!_

_Until chapter 4…_

_.:~*alchemicmonkey*~:._


	4. Aislinn's Doubts

4: Aislinn's Doubts

"Mommy, why did Daddy, Auntie and Uncle go away?" Ai asked. Aislinn's expression wilted for a moment.

"Because if they stayed here, we all might get sick and die," she finally answered.

"But we'll get sick and die even if they didn't go," the child protested.

"Mom and Dad left so they can stop what's making people sick and Uncle went with them because he can help too," Tobias jumped in. "I don't know what's making people sick, but I know it's really bad."

"Toby, what are you talking about?" Aislinn asked.

"The white man told me," the blond boy replied. "He said that the bad thing making people sick might also make him sick and then the entire world would fall apart."

"What white man?" Ai asked. "I've never seen a white man. Unless you are talking about us because our skin is white."

"no, no, no!" he cried, waving his arms. "The white man. You know. the one made out of white light like Mom's powers!"

"Tobias, are you saying you met the Truth?" Aislinn asked, her voice heavy with concern. If the boy had met the Truth like he claims…

"Yeah, I talked to him for a while. He said that if I got strong enough, I could go help Mom and Dad and Uncle," he shrugged.

"You're lying. You did not meet the Truth," Ai sassed. "Only Mommy, Daddy, Auntie and Uncle can meet it."

"I did too. You're just jealous because I met him and you didn't," Tobias stuck out his tongue.

"Tobias, did he take anything from you?" Aislinn inquired, trying to mask the concern oozing from her voice.

"No he didn't. He said I was just like Mom and you," the kid grinned. "Don't worry; I'm fine," he sighed, sounding an awful lot like Christin.

"Ai, Toby, play nice and keep an eye on Rio. I have to speak with someone," Aislinn demurred, rising from her seat on the low couch.

"Okay," the cousins chorused, focusing on Rio, who cooed happily.

* * *

The redhead breezed down the marble hallway, ignoring the passing servants who bowed respectfully towards their honored guest. She needed to speak to Lin. He had seen the Truth along with Edward… maybe he could offer her some solace. She worried deeply about her family. Christin had recovered immensely; she no longer cut or talked about killing herself or how useless she was… as far as she knew. Edward was strong, so she didn't need to worry as much about him, though that temper could use a bit of work. And Alphonse… he had never admitted it nor spoken of it since it occurred, but she knew he was upset about what he had done to Edward… severing his limbs again. Once she had woken up and found him crying. She shook herself both mentally and physically; now was not the time to dwell on past actions. She heard Lin's voice through a door, though it was muted.

"You're interrupting," he hummed when Aislinn barged in. Aislinn ignored the fact that Lanfan was balanced precariously on his lap and blushing almost as red as her hair.

"When you and Edward met the Truth, did he take anything when you went?" she demanded.

"Not that I can think of. Can't this wait until later? I'm really busy right now," he sighed.

"Tobias claims he met the Truth and that it told him he might get sick from the disease killing people," she said.

"Tobias will get sick?" he asked, slightly confused.

"The Truth will…" she sighed, "…and the world will suffer because of that."

"You're not making sense," he replied, sitting up.

"I know it sounds stupid, but I think he may be right. He talked with the Truth and he didn't pay for it," Aislinn huffed. "I was going to consult the bastard myself but thought maybe you'd know something before I did that."

"If I recall anything, I'll let you know," he waved her off.

"I can see why Edward dislikes you so much," Aislinn hissed as she stormed away. Some help he was. He was more interested in banging Lanfan than the state of his country… maybe even the world! A low snarl escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and focused on finding the Truth.

"What is it now?" the voice asked boredly. Aislinn opened her eyes to see the white sillhoutette of a person hovering before her, between herself and the Gate.

"Tobias claims to have spoken with you; is this true?" she demanded.

"Yeah, the kid's just like his mom. I didn't think that'd be such a problem what with genetics and all," it shrugged. "Although I have to say he's pretty sharp for a little kid. He knew who I was instantly."

"Is Ai the same?" she asked a bit softer.

"Not Ai, but Rio is. Ai is an alchemist, not like you and your sister and nephew. However… your next child will be like you. Ain't that just swell?" it giggled.

"Next child?" she asked. "But I am not carrying a child at the moment! The only child I've borne so far has been Ai!"

"I said it was your next one, not that you're carrying one right now. God sometimes I think you're worse than your sister," it grumbled. "so stupid…"

"I am not stupid, and neither is Christin!" she replied hotly. "How dare you even think such a thing!"

"Ooh, but you forget that I'm the one who rules the world. I can kill you as easily as I gave you life," it threatened, floating close to her and caressing her face. She stiffened and held her breath. The Truth may be just a mass of energy, but she could feel skin as cold as death brushing against her own. "Sadly, I can't dispose of you just yet. I need you to watch the kids for me."

"Are you going to bring the children into this as well?!" she cried.

"I'm not going to bring them into it," it sighed. "This has been their destiny from the day they were conceived. If you think about it… and really want to blame someone for essentially thrusting upon them the duty of saving the world… I'd blame the _parents_."

Aislinn's mouth flapped open and close but no words were audible.

"I'm busy. I've got a whole new crop of souls to decide destinations for," it said with disgust. Aislinn found herself back in the palace in the blink of an eye. After grinding her teeth and punching the floor a few times, she focused on talking to her twin.

* * *

"You've been sitting at that thing ever since we came here!" Edward cried. "Are you going to do anything else?!"

"Actually, there's a perfectly good reason why I've been sitting here for three days, Ed," Christin replied coolly. "This future world is completely different from the one I remember. I have been downloading information that wil help us when we debut in society."

"Oh…" he said, embarrassed.

"You'll thank me, honestly," she grinned. "I mean, I can't really go around talking about obsolete things, now can i? people will think I'm retarded."

"So what did you learn?" Alphonse asked.

"Well, the reason this neighborhood's been abandoned is because they're going to tear down all the buildings and roads and stuff and replant the forest. Apparently the air quality is worse than it was three hundred years ago," she recited.

"That would explain why it's so hard to breathe here," Edward nodded. The air had felt really thick and sticky ever since they came here, and breathing was a bit of a chore now, though Christin seemed to be functioning perfectly fine. Then again, she had lived here before so was probably used to all the pollution.

"Yeah, the city's going to demolish all these neighborhoods and plant a bunch of trees in hopes of improving the air quality. Either way, we're going to have to go into the city sooner or later to buy clothes and get jobs and stuff," she waved her hand dismissively. "We can't stay here if they're going to trash the place."

"America's losing in the Olympics," Alphonse reported. "It sucks cuz I'm really starting to like them."

"Man, they're still doing that crap?" she grumbled. "Gawd, I hate the Olympics… well, at least Tiger Woods is dead, hopefully. I'm so sick of hearing about his zillions of affairs."

"Who's Tiger Woods?" Edward asked. Before he could get a reply, Christin blanked out and froze up.

* * *

"Aislinn," she sighed. Aislinn smiled when she saw her sister. "Is something wrong? How're the kids?"

"They're fine," the redhead replied. "But Tobias…"

"What about him?"

"He said he met the Truth," Aislinn admitted, twiddling her thumbs. "I honestly don't know what to make of it. I even spoke to the Truth about him, but after what it's done to us I wouldn't trust it completely."

"Did either say anything else?" Christin asked.

"The Truth said Tobias and Rio were like you and me, and Ai was an alchemist… and that they were going to be involved with this as well, not just us. and… he said that my next child will be one too," she added.

"One what?" Christin asked.

"One of us… an emissary of the Truth," she murmured. "Christin, it said that we brought them into this… the children have to play a part in this."

"Well, we'll just have to change that, now won't we?" she asked. "don't worry, I'll have this sorted out and solved before you know it."

"Christin…" Aislinn stalled. "Give Alphonse my love."

"Naturally," the singer grinned, flashing a peace sign before vanishing.

* * *

"Oh god, you scared me!" Edward sighed. Christin blinked and rubbed her eyes. It was really dark in the house compared to the white space she had conversed in with Aislinn.

"Aislinn says 'hi' and sends her love," she reported. "What's wrong? You look worried."

"Oh, we went poking through your room while you were uh… y'know… and we found 'Fullmetal Alchemist' discs. We were gonna play with them and see what they do," the blond shrugged.

"Oh, they're DVD's. are you sure you wanna relive all that again?" she asked gently. She herself didn't want to watch it. It would be odd seeing that anime again with it's main characters at her sides… especially when one of the DVD's had Edward's death scene in it…

"Ah, I'm sure I'll survive," he grinned, hauling her off the ground. They meandered to the living room, where Alphonse was crouched down near the old DVD player/VCR. It made whirring sounds and the screen remained blue.

"I think I broke it," he mumbled.

"It was broken when I was living here three centuries ago," she grumbled. "My idiot of a 'brother'…" she made finger quotes as he wasn't really her brother any more, "was always breaking things. Hang on; I'll get my DVD player from my room."

"Are you sure you want to watch this Brother?" Alphonse asked when Christin was out of earshot.

"I want to see how she saw us," he muttered softly, plopping on the faded grey sofa. "Maybe it's different from the way we experienced it."

"I really doubt that, Brother," Alphonse mused, sitting next to him. Christin appeared the next minute, carrying a small silver contraption. After ten minutes of fiddling with the cords coming out of the TV, she had plugged it in. she pulled a worn remote control out of her pocket and pointed it at the silver device.

"Ugh, more buttons are breaking… tape. I need tape," she mumbled, running around the house. "Okay, ready?" she asked when she had repaired her remote. Edward had almost fallen asleep waiting.

"Um. Sure, yeah," he half yawned.

"Just so you know, I don't know what disc is in here, so just bear with me. Besides, you should know this stuff already," she almost whispered.

They watched a few episodes before he made her turn it off. He then wandered laps around the house, clutching his stomach where Envy had pierced him and… killed him. Dying once was bad enough; re-watching it was horrible. Christin was crying, but he kinda expected that.

"We're leaving here tomorrow, going into the city. Demolition starts tomorrow evening, so we better get out while we can," she said later that night. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he muttered distantly. He was standing on the decaying back deck, watching the stars through slits in the tree leaves as a warm summer breeze rustled them. A creek… or maybe a river as it was fairly large… gurgled somewhere below them, reflecting the light cast by the house behind him. His eyes flicked to the broken flight of wooden stairs now crumbling with age. He didn't dare try going down them. After a pause, he felt her arms wrap around his torso.

"Don't lie to me Ed," she whispered. "You know I can see through them like they're panes of glass."

"I'm not fine," he admitted grudgingly. "Watching someone die is one thing… watching yourself die is another. It hurts and reopens old wounds. Part of me wants to get mad at you, but I just can't."

"I'm sorry… I should've known you'd react like that. But I can't seem to help myself; I'm adopting my old lifestyle, fangirl-ism and all. I should've known…" she trailed off.

"God, would you stop apologizing for every little thing?" he sighed angrily. "I'm sick of you doing that when it's not your fault! I was the one who agreed to watch it!"

"Stop it…" she uttered, pulling away and spinning him around so he faced her. "Stop trying to compensate for everything! Every time I try to apologize for my stupidity, you come back with some reason to blame yourself! Stop shouldering all the blame and burdens and let others share your pain! That's why it took us so long to get to this point in our relationship Edward!"

She held up her left hand, showing him her ring.

"We have the same problem with not letting others feel our pain. We act tough so we can spare those we love… but that's also what could lead to a downfall. I don't want to lose you, Ed!" she cried. Edward burst into dry laughter.

"We haven't grown up at all…" he chuckled. "Some example we're setting for the kids, huh?"

"Don't say that; you're a wonderful father," she shook her head. "Much better than the one who raised me…"

"Any idea what this thing we're supposed to stop is?" he asked, not caring how abrupt a subject change it was.

"Whatever is it, it's not human. It's almost verging on a machine, because I don't really sense anything coming from it, nor can I see it. How can we defeat an enemy we can't see?" she mused softly.

"You make this sound like a cheesy novel," he scoffed.

"I'm being serious Edward!" she hollered, stomping her foot. "If something isn't done about this… this… entity, everything as we know it could very well collapse! Even the Truth will be affected by it!" she sighed and threw up her hands, walking back inside.

* * *

"Toby, would you come here for a moment?" Aislinn asked, beckoning the boy with her hand.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He could tell by the look in her eyes that something was, but as to exactly what… he hadn't the foggiest. "Tell me."

"You spoke with the Truth, right?" she asked softly. Oh, it was about that. Well, he already knew his role in everything… might as well let her know too, as she was taking care of him in the absence of his parents. "What did he say to you?"

Tobias felt a smile quirk at his lips.

* * *

_A/N: how do you all like it so far? I was gonna start a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic, but I have a bout a zillion OC's to design first, then the story to start writing… so it'll take a while to get it rolling. I do hope you'll read it when I get around to publishing it, though. Here's a little 411, basically what's going to happen in the story (the core outline)(oh, it's set after the movie Pyramid of Light)…_

_When Joey receives a strange blank card from an even stranger girl, he learns something shocking about himself: that he too has an alter ego, the pharaoh who succeeded Yami Yugi (Atem), Jabari. He also learns that both he and Yugi play a role in a dark plot. Osiris, lord of the dead after Anubis, seeks to fulfill Anubis's goal of world domination while guided by Set, the Egyptian god of evil. The girl who gave him the blank card, which happens to be an Egyptian God Card of a monster named Bastet, also has an alter ego: Bastet, the monster in the blank card. She is a member of the Ordinance of Ra, a gathering of some of the most powerful Egyptian gods in history. Joey and Yugi (Jabari and Atem) discover the darker side of Duel Monsters as the world is once again threatened by evil._

_Too bad I can't fit all that in the stupid summary box! Hey, if anyone can think of a good summary that'll fit in the box, let me know cuz I can NOT think of one!_

_.:~*alchemicmonkey*~:._


	5. Tobias's Gifts

5: Tobias's Gifts

"Well, he told me that I would eventually have to speed up Rio's growth and the both of us would have to go to where Mom and Dad are. Ai has to stay here to be a medium for our powers like you are for them," he replied sweetly.

"Toby, he told you all that?" Aislinn inquired. The Truth had never been _that_ direct when she spoke with it, and she was sure Christin hadn't had any really direct conversations either.

"No, I read his thoughts," the child answered. "He was thinking about it, how he should say it and I just poked through his thoughts and he gave up because I read everything he was trying to work around." Aislinn opened her mouth to speak, ready to ask how he did that, when he interrupted. "I'm a telepath, Auntie. I can read people's minds."

"Toby, how?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's just one of those things that happen. I don't even need to use my power to do it; I can just go poking through someone's thoughts," he shrugged. "I do it sometimes without even trying; that means you better watch what you think around me, Auntie. I mean, accidentally going through my own parents' heads is disturbing enough. I'm only eight, after all."

"Toby!" Aislinn hissed, her face flushing a bit.

"Just kidding," he sang, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Aislinn smiled. It was hard not to like the boy. He was almost like a personal ball of sunshine, especially with the way the sunlight reflected off his golden hair. He looked a lot like Edward and the thought made her heart twinge painfully a little. A few weeks had passed since her loved ones above the age of ten left. Sure, she had the children and her Xingese friends, but she missed her sister and husband and brother-in-law. Out of sheer loneliness, she wrote to Pinako and Winry and Marcus that she'd be visiting them sometime in the near future. Other than that she hadn't really contacted any of the other friends who helped out in the battle with Envy; that had been Christin's job. She was perfectly content to live a quiet little life with Alphonse and Ai… and any other children that she might have. But it might be a while before she and Alphonse could…

"I'm going to go play now, okay?" Tobias's voice interrupted her thoughts. She shook herself out of her stupor and nodded.

"Be careful or your mother will have my head," she admonished.

"Mine too," the child grinned before running off. After rounding a corner, he burst into top speed and shot down the hallway. He ducked into a room no one was occupying to catch his breath. He wasn't sure if the servants would question him for being out and about by himself, but why take the risk? After waiting for a group of maids to scurry past, he bolted to the room he used as a play room with Ai and Rio. Only Ai was there, as Rio was being taken for a stroll around the palace. Perfect.

"What is it?" Ai demanded. She had a keen ability to sense a person's presence, particularly when the person was a blood relative.

"I need to talk to you," Tobias murmured in case people were eavesdropping.

"So speak," she replied coolly, not taking her attention off the circle she was drawing.

"I'm going to help Mom and Dad," he put it simply. That grabbed Ai's full attention.

"Are you mad?! Do you have any idea what the grown ups will do to you if they find out you're going to do something so stupid?!" she cried. Tobias clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her. After a few muffled protests, she calmed down enough to maintain a civil conversation. "Can I come with you?"

"No, you can't. The white man told me you have to stay here so I can use my powers in the other dimension. Only Rio and I can go," he muttered.

"That's not fair," she whined, though it was a bit muffled by Tobias's hand. He let go and she sucked in a breath sharply. "I never get to do anything fun."

"Oh yeah, well, how's this?" Tobias sneered. He thrust out his hands and small streams of white light seeped from his fingertips. They encircled Ai and began spinning around her at a dizzying speed so it seemed like an unbroken band of light was revolving around her. She closed her eyes and let this incredibly wonderful feeling wash over her. She felt her limbs lengthen and grow limber; her torso first contracted then grew longer; overall, she felt herself maturing. When she opened her eyes, she glanced around. Everything looked the same, if not a bit… smaller. Tobias whipped up a mirror and she gazed at her reflection. Oh, she had matured. She looked like a younger version of her mother, only her hair was dark brown instead of red. It reached her hips now instead of just her shoulders, and she actually had a chest. Her face was older but surprisingly pretty. And her clothes were starting to pinch her body in a most uncomfortable way, as technically she had outgrown them.

"Cool," she breathed, staring at her reflection.

"Now, because I've sped up your growth and by default your body your capacity has also increased, meaning you technically can hold more alchemic power than before. When Rio and I cross dimensions, you'll have to act as a medium so our powers will work in that world, just like Auntie is doing for Mom and Dad. Got that?" he explained quickly. Ai nodded.

"Ai, Toby!" Aislinn's voice called. Ai began to panic. How was she going to explain her growth spurt to her mother? Tobias snapped his fingers and she shrunk back into her original size.

"Yes?" he answered sweetly.

"May is going to watch you guys while I step out. Behave yourselves and no causing mischief," the redheaded mother warned. The two kids nodded.

"Are you going to tell my mom?" Ai whispered.

"She already knows what Rio and I have to do, and what you hafta do. She may not like it, but that's the way the cookie crumbles," he said solemnly. "We all have to either accept our destiny or try to change it."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Christin demanded. Edward looked up from his transmutation.

"Fixing the place up a bit," he replied dully.

"Don't bother; it won't be here by this time tomorrow," she waved her hand.

"You're still mad," he stated more than asked. She could easily make her emotions readable when she wanted. Right now, anger was just rolling off her in waves. A curt nod confirmed this.

"I know this isn't exactly easy," she said. He forced back a scoff. Talk about an understatement; he still wasn't used to this world and they had been here almost a week. Breathing was a titch easier now as his lungs had grown more used to all the pollution, but other than that it was… weird to say the least. There were so many contraptions he had to learn to use. Just this morning he had mastered the… what was it called? Oh yeah, the toaster. If they ever got back to his world, he's getting one of those. "But if it's hard for you imagine how difficult it is for me. I adapted so well to life in your world, but everything I was when I lived here is coming back to me. That's kinda why we haven't really seen much of each other."

He turned to look at her. She was leaning against the wall and twiddling her thumbs. She was trying very hard not to look at him. She sighed and stuffed her hands in the pockets of the extra large black sweater she was wearing, causing one of the sleeves to fall off her shoulder.

"Ed, please try to understand that everything I'm doing, I'm doing so we can get back home and get on with our lives. I mean, I can only speak for myself, but I wanna go back home and watch our kids grow up and… this sounds so cliché…" she chuckled. "I wanna grow old with you."

"I can only speak for myself," he mimicked, "but I want the exact same thing. Before I met you, I just kept everything bottled up inside and tried to carry my burdens alone. I never really was sentimental and I tried so hard to act tough… but everything dissolved the moment you dropped into my life. In the past decade or so, I've felt things I never thought I was capable of feeling."

"I do hope you're talking about emotions," she said, trying to hide a smile.

"On some level, yes, I am," he replied, a grin cracking his own face. "Whoever said 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' sure made an understatement. I've missed you more in the past week than I can ever remember."

"Ew, don't go sappy fanfic on me," Alphonse cut in. Christin had had a hard time getting him away from the computer after she surrendered it. Turns out they had a similar taste in websites, as her old favorite was still up and running and he hardly left the site once she showed it to him. Of course… he had learned about yaoi the hard way. "There's enough of that on the internet."

"did you need something, dear brother in law?" she chuckled.

"Can I get an iPod Zenith?" he asked quickly, clapping his hands together and bowing his head.

"A what?" Edward asked.

"Please? It's the latest model of iPod! It's got over 100 gigs of storage, a projection screen, wifi, holographic games and a virtual reality app!" the young man gushed.

"English!" Edward growled. What on earth was wifi? Holographic games? And just what was virtual reality? Oh, he wasn't sure if he could survive in this strange world. There were so many things he didn't understand. But… hmm, maybe Christin could help him with that.

"Pleeeease?" Alphonse begged. "I'll be a good boy and clean my room and to the chores and everything!"

"Geh, would you listen to yourself?!" Edward cried. "You sound like some whiny brat! Act your age!"

"Real or physical?" Christin asked.

"Huh?" the blond replied.

"Well, in reality, he's what… thirty something? More or less? But physically, because of that idiot the Truth," here she growled and clenched her fists, "he looks like he's fifteen or so."

"I'm turning in!" Edward groaned, wandering of down the small hallway, knocking over a picture frame as he went.

"Hey, that's my room!" Christin cried when Edward shut the door.

* * *

"Who're you?" Aislinn asked when a young man of around seventeen waltzed into the room, short blond hair glittering in the fading sunlight. "funny, you look like Edward."

"I should," the blond replied, "I am his son after all. Jeesh, Auntie, get with the program."

"Listen buster: number one, I'm married. Number two; don't go around randomly addressing people in such a familiar way. I hardly know you." The redhead grabbed the blond's collar and proceeded to drag him out, stopping when she realized who it was.

"Still think you don't know me?" he grinned.

"Tobias?" she asked shakily. "What… how…"

"I sped up my growth a bit is all," he shrugged

"you remind me so much of your mother…" she said gently, ruffling his hair a bit. "What are you going to do now that you're all grown up?"

"I'm going to help mom and dad," he replied plainly.

"No," Aislinn replied. "You can change your appearance however you want; I'm not letting you do something so dangerous. You're only eight Tobias."

"then you run the risk of getting sick," he replied with a bit of snoot.

"what?" she asked.

"you heard him," a female voice answered. Two young girls in their early teens entered the room. One had her hands brought up to her mouth as if she was nervous, something Christin did almost annoyingly. "auntie, meet Ai and Rio."

"Mother, if you deny us this… deny us our destiny… there's nothing that can be done to save everyone. Everyone and everything will wither and die," a sixteen year old Ai urged.

"There's nothing you can do to stop us. Toby and I are joining our parents," a girl, Rio as Tobias put it (though Rio was only a year old in reality), with honey brown hair said softly. She gazed at Aislinn with piercing green eyes and the older woman started to crumble.

"do they know your role in this?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"We just finished speaking with them. The Truth is standing by to take us to that Gate," she nodded. "They… they didn't like it, but it must be done. I'm not sure what roles we must assume exactly, but I know that they need us. in exchange for us going there, the Truth said that, if you both wish it, uncle can return."

"honey, he plays a large part in this as well," the redhead smiled dryly. "I just want him to finish what he has to do and come back alive." She broke down crying, sinking to her knees and sobbing into her palms. Ai rushed over and knelt down next to her, placing her slender arms around her mother's trembling frame.

"Only they can go. I have to stay here and be a medium as well," she mumbled quietly.

"Then, if that's all…" Tobias started. Aislinn looked up and wiped tears from her face, smearing her black eyeliner in the process. She lunged and hugged him tightly

"you better come back alive," she whispered. Tobias nodded and smiled, hugging her back. He hated leaving her so suddenly like this, but it was what had to be done.

Tobias backed away slowly, stuffing one hand in his pocket and pulling out a small hourglass on a chain.

"Mom gave this to me on my seventh birthday. It's infused with her power and mine so you'll be able to contact us easier with it. Also, you'll get a surprise shortly after we arrive there, which won't be for a while as we have to train our bodies and learn how to control our power." The object slipped from his hand to hers, the sand making a soothing _shh_ sound as it felt the effects of gravity.

She studied the hourglass. It was a rather small thing, perhaps timing only a minute or so. It was surrounded by three copper rings that orbited the hourglass and rotated when the hourglass was moved. The sand was a pale shade of lavender, almost grey. When she looked up, Tobias and Rio were gone.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tobias asked. Rio had nearly collapsed not two seconds ago. She was now sitting against the wall and breathing heavily.

"It's this body!" she wheezed. "I'm not used to it is all. Give me a week or so, I'll get it down like it was nothing."

"Let me help," he suggested, grabbing her face and touching her forehead with his. Faster than she could comprehend, tons of information was transferred from his mind to hers. She now knew how to control her body and how to do things for herself. However, what she didn't know, and knew Tobias didn't know as well, was how to use their powers.

She knew her mother had taken eight months to get really familiar with her powers, enough so that she could do nearly anything.

They would have to shorten that time period by a lot.

Edward sighed with relief when the 'data download' as Christin called it was complete. He now had the knowledge to function on his own in this strange world. Anything Christin learned, he would learn too, even if he was doing something other than what she was. Such was the vastness of her power. He heard the door creak open and in the orange glow of the crescent moon shaped lamp attached to some bars at the foot of her red bunk bed saw Christin inch into the room.

"so you haven't died yet?" she asked softly, carefully making her way over the scattered crap cluttering her floor. He questioned if she even had a floor in this mess. Clothes everywhere, books and DVD cases piled up amidst jewelry and makeup and accessories on the desk and bookshelf and dresser, a stack or two of CD's balanced precariously on the edge of her dresser and plates and bowls placed here and there. It was a wonder she was able to find anything when she lived here three hundred years ago.

"Surprisingly no, I haven't," he replied dryly. "I'm surprised your bed isn't as disastrous as the rest of your room," he said, holding out an arm, a way of beckoning her to him. She snuggled close and rested her head on his chest.

"Well, I fixed it up a bit," she replied. "Because… well, number one it was too messy for anything to sleep on it and there's something I wanted to do before we left."

"Oh?" he asked, taking the ribbon out of her hair and untying. "And what might that be?"

"you're smart; figure it out," she answered. And he did.

* * *

_A/N: hey everyone, so sorry about the large delay between chapters. Life's been busy lately and I've been really lazy and honestly I had a titch of writer's block, but I'm back and we'll see how long I go before the NEXT big delay between chappies. More art and stuff up on my website; see DXM newsflash for manga update._


	6. Metallic City

6: Metallic City

"It's so cold in the mornings," Christin grumbled as she stuffed random clothing articles into a backpack. She needed something to wear while she earned enough money to buy new clothes for everyone, and quite frankly she wasn't about to go strutting about in a garbage bag dress. This was 2310, after all. And personally, she didn't think generic white and black trash bags were in style. After successfully cramming another pair of pants into the already stuffed bag, she zipped it closed and slung it over her shoulder.

"Are you ready yet?" Edward groaned, clunking his head against the wall.

"No, I still have to humanize my hair," she hissed sarcastically as she ducked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged, her hair unnaturally straight. "Now we can blow this dump."

"How are we gonna go anywhere?" Alphonse inquired. Last he checked, they didn't have a vehicle of any sort and he doubted that the large white SUV, as Christin called it once, still worked as it was over a hundred years old.

Regardless, she marched them outside and began loading the several traveling cases she packed into the back of the vehicle. Once that was done, she turned to them.

"Okay, I need to tap into your powers for this, okay guys?" she asked sweetly.

"Why?" Edward demanded skeptically. He didn't much like the sound of this… whatever it was.

"I'm gonna transform Isuzu into something a bit more modern and I don't know how much power I can use here before I exhaust myself, so…" she started.

"You're gonna zap us of our power," Edward finished.

"Well, if you're gonna be all snarky about it," she said sourly, folding her arms and looking away. "I'll just do it myself, and you can talk to the realtor, get us settled into our new apartment, find a job and make a living so we can survive this, hostile wasteland."

"Sorry," the blond apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Tag, you're it!" she cried, tapping them both on the forehead. Just out of his line of vision, but visible enough to bug him, was some… white… thing. Deep inside his chest, he could feel a drumming, a steady pounding motion; Christin's heartbeat, and it was starting to speed up a bit. She was nervous, but he could understand why.

"Now what?" Alphonse asked.

"Hold hands," she grinned. The three linked hands and Christin focused, closing her eyes. After the three hearts were synchronized, white energy flashed and she broke the small circle. Edward sat on the ground, not caring how uncomfortable the blanket of pebbles was.

Before them sat a sleek silver thing that rested on the ground, the brightening sunlight reflecting off the dark windshield in that irritating way that made you see colored spots. From what he could see, especially form his current position, the thing had no wheels. How would it move? Was it gonna sprout legs and walk? He didn't even wanna think about it moving. He blinked a few times but the green-blue-pink blob inside his eyes wasn't going away anytime soon.

"It's so pretty," she giggled, skipping over to the driver's side.

"Oh, no. No, you are not driving this… this… contraption," Edward said quickly, getting up.

"Oh, are you gonna?" she asked sweetly. "Do you even know how it works?" her tone shifted from sweet to sarcastic in a split second. "Ed, I've seen you drive and between you and me…"

She motioned for him to lean in.

"You're worse than me," she finished snidely. He glared at her and she smirked. "When have I driven off the road, huh?"

"Don't mock me," he snapped, climbing in the backseat somehow and hitting his head as the door opened vertically instead of horizontally. He flopped on the grey leather seat and folded his arms behind his head. He didn't like this world one bit. Alphonse took shotgun and Christin took driver.

He must've dozed off because when he opened his eyes the landscape was completely different. There were countless tree stumps, like they had all been cut down. The ground was either a grayish brown color that made him a bit uneasy or covered with a grayish yellow plant of some sort, which was probably dead. Remnants of buildings, cars, and other such things littered the sides of the roads; even the road was in terrible shape. The asphalt was cracked badly and most of it was missing and more of the dead grass was growing up through cracks in the parts that were intact. It was a dull grey color and the double yellow lines in the middle, or what he assumed was the middle, were almost white. Over all, it wasn't a pretty sight. He sat up and stuck his head between the two front seats. He couldn't help noticing how Christin looked ill at ease; her knuckles were white as she clutched the steering wheel so tightly he could hear it creaking a bit when she moved it.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Christin mumbled something that sounded like it might've been 'fine', but he wasn't too sure. He patted her head comfortingly and reclined back to watch the desolate landscape zoom by. After a while of silence, she turned on the radio. A weird fusion of rock and rap that sounded a bit like Linkin Park/Dead By Sunrise began wafting from the speakers. Soon, the landscape began to change from basically dead to green and vibrant. Plants sprung out from every possible inch of surface, even the remains of what were once buildings. In the distance a dark bluish haze rose against the brighter blue of the sky. Within minutes they were at the gate of a bustling city.

"Hi, I called earlier. We're the family from out of town and we have an apartment inside we need to move into," Christin said to a man in uniform as he approached the vehicle. The two talked quietly for a moment or two and they were let inside.

"Whoa…" the brother's breathed. Christin would've had a similar reaction if she had not been steering the hovercar.

Tall, towering buildings spiraled upwards into the sky, their dark blue and grey metallic sides reflecting their surroundings and creating the feeling of staring into a pair of mirrors that reflected one another for ever. Countless people buzzed by on the streets as their silver vehicle joined throngs of other ones, some different models and colors, some similar to theirs by color, model or both. Bright green trees lines street corners and alleys, and filled a park or two. To his right, beyond several rows of buildings, he could faintly make out structures that were short compares to the blue giants and made out of brick and wood.

"I can't wait to see it at night," she mused, a smile tugging at her lips. She dearly missed the town she had grown up in, but loved the sleek new city with its shiny newness. She had always been drawn to city night lights, and wanted to see how her hometown would look now. She turned down what felt like a zillion different roads before pulling to a stop in front of one. She motioned for the boys to get out and follow her; they obeyed.

"You're the Elric's, am I right?" a loud brunette man in a pink business suit asked. "You must be Christin, right? Am I right or am I right?"

"Bingo," she quipped. "This is my boyfriend Edward and his brother Alphonse. I suppose you know why we're here."

"That I do, little lady," he grinned broadly, taking off his feathered purple hat and bowing. "Your apartment's right up there at the top of the building. Come on, I'll show you around and we can get your things moved up in no time flat." He snapped his fingers and two men to perfect to be real began unloading the bags she had stuffed in the car. The four humans entered the sleek lobby of the building while the androids, as the realtor explained, took care of the stuff. Christin couldn't help staring at his shoes as he strutted about the lobby; they had live goldfish swimming about the heels and soles.

After a rather quick ride in the glass elevator, reminding her a bit of 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' starring Johnny Depp (who was probably long dead by now), they arrived on the top floor and joined the androids.

"Here we are," the pimp-realtor sang gaily. Christin cringed a bit. Just what kind of guy was this? He was a white gay pimp with fishies in his shoes. Granted, she wanted shoes she could put fish in, but knowing herself, she'd probably trip and break them and make the fishes die. After realizing that the cat inhabiting her old house was in fact _not_ the one she had growing up, but a freakish reincarnation, she wanted a pet. While the pimp-realtor rambled on about the apartment, she wandered off to the balcony and rested her arms upon it, gazing blankly at the horizon.

"Hey, you okay?" Edward's voice cut in what felt like moments later. Christin blinked herself back into reality and looked at him.

"Fine, why?" she asked rather stupidly.

"Well, you've been standing there for most of the day and I was starting to wonder if you died or something," he shrugged, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "That, and the robo-people have finished unpacking everything."

"They're called androids, hon," she chuckled.

She glanced around the newly furbished apartment. She had used her mom's old checking account and, surprised it was still valid, managed to buy new furniture so they weren't sleeping on the floor. Sleek black leather furniture occupied the living room: a couch and two arm chairs. There was also a bookshelf stocked with all her beloved manga and anime, though it was a little odd to see her old 'Fullmetal Alchemist' goods on the shelf she couldn't bear to part with it. The two bedrooms were familiarly decorated, with sleek black bed frames and matching dressers. The kitchen had sleek obsidian counters and ebony cabinets and a chrome sink. Everything about this new city was 'sleek' and 'shiny' and 'new'. Really it was starting to annoy her.

"I'm starving…" she groaned, placing a hand over her growling stomach.

"Wanna go out somewhere to eat?" Edward asked. "I'm not in the mood to cook."

"You can't cook," Alphonse corrected. "She's a better cook than you. Heck, I'm a better cook."

"Al, darling," she grinned. "Zip it. Besides, my kids like my cooking so there."

"So does mine," he defended. That struck a chord and everyone shared a pained look of longing. Christin still had Edward by her side, but missed her children dearly. Now that she thought about it, Edward was the only familial link for both her and Alphonse, though she was bound by contract, not blood. She could sense how much the gentle boy missed his love; it simply rolled off him in waves.

That was why… she had to finish this. Whatever was throwing the entire universe off course, she'd have to find it and put an end to it.

But she still couldn't sense a thing! There was only this dim flicker of energy, like a dying ember, in the very center of a mass of nothing. What really bugged her was that it felt so familiar, yet she couldn't place. It was almost like she had felt a life energy in a person that was similar to the once she barely had a grip on now. And the entity was _not_ a machine, for she could feel a steady humming from the mechanism working instead of an energy force. It seemed like each day she discovered some new aspect of her powers; one day she'd figure out how to tell a human energy source from a machine, and the next she'd learn how to scatter the particles of something as large as a building, thus making it 'phase' through where any solid object would walk right through it without affecting the 'phased' object itself. Just how much was there she could do? Didn't there have to be some sort of limit? Instead of being an emissary of the Truth, she felt more like the god she once believed herself to be, or maybe the Philosopher's Stone her beloved spent so much time searching for, only to find that it was not what it was thought to be, as she could technically transmute without being bound by 'Equivalent Exchange'.

"I want to see the city…" she mumbled dazedly, glancing out the large floor-to-ceiling windows at the cityscape before her, that deep shimmery blue cloud rising against the brighter blue of the sky's horizon. A warm spring-ish breeze wafted in through the door she had left open and made her hair flutter a bit, sending tendrils flying across her face.

"Then let's go out," Edward nodded. Alphonse agreed and the three locked up, spent the entire fifteen-story elevator ride gawking at their surroundings, and stood outside the building while another work android retrieved their car from an infinite storage database, which was a fancy way of saying that their car had been broken down into billions of tiny particles and downloaded into high-tech security system/computer that matched vehicle drivers/owners' faces with the correct vehicle, because heaven forbid the Elric's wind up with a golden Mercedes Benz X-315 instead of their black Isuzu Helix 2.7.

"Before you two get your knickers in a twist," Christin sighed, taking over the driver's seat, "I know exactly how to find someplace to eat."

"Oh, do you? Miss I Grew Up In the Ancient Version of This City?" Edward scoffed.

"Voice activated GPS," she nodded. "Computer: give us a list of restaurants that have good food but won't break the bank. Oh, this feels so 'Men in Black'…" she mumbled.

"Affirmative," a female voice responded almost instantly. A transparent screen _blip_-ed into view and a list of restaurants began filling up the blank screen. "Download complete."

"Ooh, let's get Mexican!" Christin grinned, clapping her hands together. "Computer, which Mexican joint has the best reviews?"

"That would be the Taco Truck," the voice replied. Christin burst out laughing.

* * *

"Rio, are you alright?" Tobias asked, wiping his face with a towel. He had just taken a shower and felt very refreshed. Rio was sitting on the low sofa, staring blankly ahead and looking more than slightly creepy.

"I can see it…" she replied distantly. "The place where Mom and Dad are… oh, Toby, it's beautiful."

"Uh-huh," he nodded, shaking his wet bangs out of his face and hiking up his pants. "What to you see?"

"It's so blue… the entire city is made of a shiny blue material. It looks almost like an ocean," she sighed dreamily. Tobias rolled his eyes and began towel drying his short hair. "When can we go there?"

"Once we're strong enough, I promise Rio," he muttered through the towel. He felt a sharp pain in his gut suddenly, and at the same moment Rio cried out in pain.

"Grandfather!" she exclaimed. She got up and ran from the room, Tobias close on her heels. "Auntie, something is wrong with Grandfather!"

"Rio, what are you talking about? My dad's fine," the redhead shook her head.

"No, not that one, the other one," she urged, clutching her stomach.

"Rio, who are you talking about?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah, Ri, spill," Ai pressed.

Rio glanced fearfully from one face to the next, desperately wishing it weren't so. But she had felt it; he had contracted the illness that her parents and Alphonse were trying to find a cure for.

"It's Roy," she finally admitted.

* * *

"Aah!" Christin screeched, slamming on the brakes. Edward, who had taken up the entire backseat again, toppled to the floor while Alphonse hit his face against the dashboard. "Oh… no, no…" she muttered.

"What, what is it?" came a frenzy of concern.

She knew that if she tried to hide her true emotions, she'd look far worse than she was now, her face wrought with fear, anger, frustration, and sheer sadness. She pulled the car over to the side of the road and unbuckled her seatbelt so she could look both boys in the eyes and braced herself for what she had to tell them.

"Roy got sick," she stated plainly. "He's got what we've come here to stop."

* * *

_A/N: cliffhanger!!! Sorry, I couldn't resist. I told you there's be dimension switches cuz things happen to the cannon characters. I was also planning on infecting a few more people and even killing a couple. Don't hate me; it's just a story. Sorry for the longish delay between chappies; life's been hella crazy lately. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. I'll update the manga soon, I promise!_

_Until chapter 7… (can you believe I'm on 7 already?)_

_.:~*alchemicmonkey*~:._


	7. Invalid

7: Invalid

Riza sat in a chair, absently playing with a stray lock of her hair. It was limp and needed to be washed, as all she had done for the past two days was tend to Roy, who had caught a cold… or so it seemed. Not too long ago, he had fallen asleep but hadn't woken up. He was still breathing and he had a pulse so she knew he was alive, but he wouldn't respond at all. She thought about calling Christin or Aislinn, but they were in Xing and he might die before word reached them, though she was sure they knew anyways. And they were in Xing investigating the exact thing that had practically crippled Roy. If anything, she had faith that the twins would find a way to stop this nasty virus. She just hoped that she and the others didn't fall victim to it.

A dull knocking at the door roused her from her chair. When she answered it, she thought she was looking at younger versions of Edward, Christin and Aislinn.

"Now is not the time for games you three," she sighed. "Where's Alphonse?"

"In another dimension with our parents," Tobias replied, breezing in, Rio and Ai in tow.

"You're not Edward?" she asked.

"No, but I am related directly and so is Rio," he said smoothly. "I mean, I am the son of one of Amestris's best alchemists and one of its most powerful entities; it's only natural I should have some special abilities of my own."

"Oh, you're Tobias, Edward and Christin's first child," she nodded. "Which means you're Ai and… I'm sorry dear I don't know who you are."

"I'm Rio," she waved half-heartedly.

"But… how can you be?" the blond woman asked. "If I'm correct, you should be barely a year old."

"Well, I am, if you wanna get technical," Rio nodded. "Toby was kind enough to speed up my growth so I can be more of a help to him and our parents."

"Well, that does explain why you all look like teenagers instead of little kids," Riza responded.

"you can go bathe; we'll watch things for a while," Ai waved. Riza nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Rio turned to Ai and Tobias.

"now what? The blond's gone," she sniffed. Tobias shook out his bangs and approached Roy, who looked like he was a sleep. He reached out a hand, letting it hover over the older man's face. His eyes slid closed and he concentrated.

"his life energy has been blocked. That's why he's sleeping," Tobias reported a moment or two later. "Because of the blockage, all his voluntary functions shut down. If we don't remove the blockage soon, his involuntary functions will stop as well, killing him."

"What's blocking the flow?" Ai asked.

"I'm not sure," Tobias shrugged. "The flow of life energy is what keeps the body going and maintains it, and it's not something that can be blocked easily. Whatever is causing this is very powerful."

"I think we may be in over our heads," Rio mumbled.

"Don't be stupid Rio!" Ai barked, making the other girl flinch. "If all of us work together we can get everything back to normal!"

"you sound like one of those poorly written children's comics I used to read," Tobias sighed, shaking his head. Ai glared at him.

"Well, it's true, Toby. Through power and friendship we can over come any evil!" Ai said proudly, raising one fist in the air.

"Stop, just stop please…" the blond teen groaned. "Before I kill myself on account of your cheesiness."

"Should we tell Mom and Dad?" Rio asked softly.

"I think it'd be best," Tobias nodded.

"Alright, when did you two get so smart, huh?" Ai demanded.

"It's all because of the Truth," Rio replied. "It told us everything we need to know, everything it told Mom when she learned who it really was."

"That must've been hard… being lied to for sixteen years of your life, growing up in something you were never supposed to," Riza's voice entered the conversation. "Christin lived with me for a period of time when she first arrived here. She told me about how she hated her life in the other world and how she felt like she didn't truly belong anywhere on that earth. I felt her loneliness and pain; it must've been hard… so very hard."

The three grown children stared at Riza briefly.

"We better go, Auntie's going to get worried," Tobias said.

"you're leaving?" Riza asked.

"We only came to learn more about this illness," Rio replied darkly. "There's only so much Mom can do when she's so far from it and doesn't know what's causing it."

"It's our duty to help them in any way we can," Tobias agreed. Ai nodded mutely. The three left and Tobias warped them back to Xing.

"That girl…" Riza sighed, tucking a loose strand of wet hair behind her ear, "She's dealt with so much already and now she's got this new problem… I really hope she can handle it." The blond shook her head aimlessly, flashing back to the time she had spent with Christin.

* * *

"did you learn anything?" Lanfan asked upon the children's return.

"The flow of the victim's life energy has been blocked. Their voluntary actions shut down and if the blockage isn't removed their involuntary ones will fail as well. That is what kills them," Rio replied. "What we don't know is who or what is causing the blockage."

"Until we know what is causing this, the only thing we can do is try to keep the invalids alive," Tobias added, a shadow crossing his face. "But we're not sure how to do that yet."

"This certainly complicates things quite a bit," Christin, or rather, a transparent image of Christin mused. "Honestly I'm not sure what to make of all this. It's not clean cut and obvious like the whole ordeal with Envy. Kinda reminds me of all the different arcs of Sailor Moon…"

"What will you do?" Aislinn asked.

"I guess the guys and I will just have to poke around until somebody finds something worth investigating," she replied skeptically, scratching the back of her head.

"You're going to goof off aren't you?" the redhead drawled. Christin bit her lip and glanced away. "This isn't some game, Christin! You have to find whatever is disrupting the world order and fix it!"

"Stop bossing me around! You're not my mother, Aislinn!" the brunette cried hotly. "We don't know _what is causing this_, so how can we possibly begin to fight it?!"

Aislinn's mouth opened but slid shut.

"I have to go; there are some legal things we have to take care of here that can't wait any longer for my attention," Christin said coolly, the image vanishing in a puff of soft white light.

"Excuse me for a moment," Aislinn said shakily.

She ducked out of the room and, when she was sure no one was around, rammed her fist into the white wall before her. She repeated the action several times before letting her full weight slump against the wall and slowly sink to the floor. She choked back sobs and wiped angrily at the tears running down her cheeks.

"Damn it… is this how it's supposed to be? Never a moment's rest before some new issue pops up? How can I be expected to live my life if these events keep getting in my way?" she muttered to herself. "We're only human and there's only so much we can do…"

* * *

"I can't do everything!" Christin exclaimed. "I mean… she thinks she's so smart and can boss me around. Like she's doing so much better over there! The only reason we're not doing anything to help the situation is because we _have no leads._"

"I get it…" Edward grumbled. She had been ranting ever since she talked with Aislinn about an hour ago. Moreover, she was repeating the same thing over and over like a scratched CD: 'Aislinn's being stupid cuz she knows we know almost nothing about this thing.' 'She thinks she's better off than us 'cause she's actually there.' 'Toby and Rio are there to help her so she thinks she has the upper hand because there are three emissaries opposed to only me and you two, no offense.'

"She's totally playing the supremacy card! Just because she's there to actually see someone get sick…"

"Will you shut up already?!" Alphonse snapped. "All you've prattled on about for the past hour is how she thinks she's doing so much better than us, than you. I'm getting sick of your inferiority complex. You were never like this when I first met you; what changed?"

Christin blanched momentarily; it was so rare for Alphonse to raise his voice and when he did it scared her. Within seconds she regained her composure and made a simple reply.

"I learned I'd been living a lie."

"what does that mean?" he pressed.

"Before that fluke that landed me in Germany, all I knew was what I had grown up around. Then everything changed dramatically and I had to make the best of it because I didn't know how to get back to what I was familiar with. Imagine being transported back through time to… I don't know… three hundred years before the time you're living in and see what it's like. Everything is different. No one understands what you're talking about and it is so hard to get your point across in a way they can understand, and that accounts ever for the manner in which you speak. Remember how I used all those slang words and you didn't understand me half the time? Just… I don't even know what I'm trying to say anymore…" she rolled her eyes and walked away, shutting herself in the bathroom.

"Leave her be," Edward said when Alphonse started after her. "It's best to give her a few moments alone before interacting with her."

"Since when are you an expert on The Christin?" Alphonse asked, folding his arms.

"I think since a few months before I realized I was in love with her," the blond replied, rubbing his leg where the denim of his new jeans rubbed against his skin. Not too long ago, before they bought new clothes, he had had to wear some of Christin's clothes and he found her jeans quite comfortable. His new ones, however, had not been washed because all his other clothes were being washed and he had nothing clean to wear and he was not going to strut about in sweat pants with fairies on them. He could hear the dryer rumbling softly behind the closed door of the laundry room. "And even then I'm not an expert. An expert would be able to predict her moods and actions; I'm not too good at that."

"right… well, I'm leaving," Alphonse said, grabbing his navy blazer and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" the blond asked, sitting up straight.

"I've got a job interview at four," the younger brother replied.

"It's only one," Edward pointed out.

"I have no idea where I'm going," Alphonse grinned. Edward copied the action and wished him luck.

He stretched and walked out to the balcony, taking in the early afternoon sunlight reflecting off the blue edifices around the apartment. He admitted that at first he hated this strange blue city, but the more time he spent in it, the more he liked it. There was certainly nothing like this back in Amestris. Saturday afternoon traffic hummed below him on the dul white street that lit up when the sun went down. Actually, all the roads were like that… the new ones anyway. The road they had driven down a little over a week (more or less) ago was just a big mass of cracked, faded, crumbling asphalt that had clearly not been used in a very long time. New Sonora, as he learned the city was called, was a complete opposition to the ramshackle outskirts they first landed in. everything was shiny and new here, while there everything was… well, the only fitting word he could scrape up was 'dead'. Crumbled and decayig buildings, or their remains, dead foliage save for the trees way up the mountain near the old wooden house that had surprisingly stuck around and stayed standing for over three hundred years.

He glanced to his left, a bright blue expanse rising to meet the paler blue of the sky: the ocean. They were about an hour's car ride from the coast, which Christin reported had crept farther inland than it used to be when she had lived here. He faintly recalled her listing a few cities that no longer existed because the ocean levels had risen so dramatically due to global warming, whatever that was. According to her, the coast used to be, three centuries ago, about three hours away, if you didn't get lost. She had been bummed out because she had wanted to take them to a city called San Fransisco, but the ocean had consumed the city built on what she called landfill. A couple of seagulls glided by over his head, squawking at him as they passed. He fought back the urge to squawk back at them. He could just barely make out the sound of crashing waves when the sound of running water caught his attention.

"Bye Brother!!" Alphonse called from the street. Edward leaned over the railing and waved at his brother's ant-sized figure before it climbed into a slightly larger blob and sped off, joining the swift moving traffic fifteen stories below. He went back inside, not bothering to close the sliding glass door, as it was a very pleasant day, and found the bathroom door slightly ajar, the yellowish-white light barely visible against the sun's.

"What on earth are you doing now?" he asked, eyeballing the scene before him. Christin was sitting in the bathtub fully clothed with water filling up the tub halfway. She sighed and crossed her legs, which were propped up on the edge of the tub, so instead of her left leg over her right, her right was over her left. the elevation of those limbs, and probably with a little help from the water and gravity, caused the skirt of her black sundress to bunch up around the top of her thighs. She flexed her hands, which she had phased through the ceramic wall connecting the shower head just enough to make it look like some kind of extreme manacle.

"I don't know… I got bored," she replied.

"So you chained yourself to the bathtub," he stated. "Kinky."

"what are you thinking?" she asked suspiciously. She was kinda starting to dread the glimmer in his eyes.

"I'm thinking of taking advantage of you," he replied, grinning stupidly. "Seeing as how you're stuck inside the wall and you obviously are in no mood to move…" he added running a finger up the inside of her leg and making her flinch. "Al left for a job interview and we have the house to ourselves."

"Next time you can be the one in chains," she grinned as Edward crawled into the tub with her, parting her legs and kissing her. He used the small knife he built into his automail to slice through the strps of her dress, as it'd be hard to remove fully with her arms trapped the way they were. Sure, it'd be a tad easier to just ask her to remove all their clothing, but where was the fun in that? Special powers were cool, but sometimes doing things manually was much more pleasing. He had to admit it was nice to get out of his annoying pants, though the fabric would've been softened a bit since he was kneeling in the water. Soap and fabric softener would take care of the rest. Christin hiked her legs up around his waist almost automatically from having done this so often and it wasn't long at all before he was inside her once more, moving his hips back and forth rhythmically. Both were sad when they were finished.

"Why's Al getting a job? Shouldn't he go to school or something?" Edward asked, idly playing with one of Christin's breasts.

"School's been reduced by a lot," she replied, sighing deeply. "Now people graduate when they're sixteen years old, the end of their sophomore year in high school going by the school I went to. Of course, now they're just called ninth and tenth grade. You would've finished school three years ago, since you're nineteen."

"Only physically. In reality I'm a thirty something old man," he grumbled.

"and I'm a twenty-nine year old mother of three. Stop griping and enjoy your new youth," she grinned, removing her arms from the wall and stretching her muscles. She picked up her clothing from the floor and tossed the dress to Edward. "Fix it."

"Yes, ma'am," he sniffed playfully. A quick transmutation later the dress's straps were repaired. She wiggled into her underpants and pulled the dress over her head when the phone rang sharply.

"Hey, my homie sistah," Will, the gay-pimp-realtor chirped. "We got some legal stuff to deal with."

"Great," Christin groaned. He would be calling about their status as citizens. It was an issue that'd have to be taken up with the head of the government of the state, a matter she personally would want to avoid.

* * *

_A/N: okay, I know I said I was gonna send this out to be beta-ed (I did, actually) but I really wanted to post it cuz we get to meet the villain soon!!!!!_

_I lied, but we will know that there is an actual villain in the next chapter or two. I mean, there are actual signs (clear evidence!!!!!) of a malefactor. Also, expect the next crop of chapters to be in the AU._

_Until chapter 8…_


	8. Into the Lion's Den

8: Into the Lion's Den

"A what?" Alphonse asked at dinner that night.

"A 'summons from their Royal Majesties' is what Will said," Christin nodded.

"Okay, I can handle the cities and snotty people, but this form of government is way too weird for me to grasp," Edward shook his head, steering a tomato around his plate with his fork. "Explain it to me please, since you obviously understand it better than me."

"I'll give it a shot," Christin sighed. "Originally, the U.S.A. had three kinds of government: local, state and federal. Federal was the president and his cupboard…"

"Cabinet," Alphonse interrupted.

"Whatever, kitchen storage unit," she waved her hand dismissively. "That was scrapped in place of a new form of government called a democratic monarchy. The country's leaders are still elected by popular vote, only they serve five years instead of four and they're essentially like king and queen of the state, kinda like the old governors from when I lived here. There's a big group of all fifty one 'royal families', one from each state, that convene every so often, called a Council. If a big issue pops up, the Council handles in instead of just the monarchies. Each new resident of a state, us for example, must go register with the monarchs as citizens if they're going to live here. Vacations don't count for being registered so if we wanna take a trip to Puerto Rico we don't have to worry."

"I'm surprised you aren't griping about a headache yet," Edward smirked as he speared the tomato and ate it.

"Don't jinx me, okay?" she huffed, pointing her fork at him. "anyway, we gotta go meet the king and queen of California later."

"this late?" alphonse asked, glancing at the clock, which read six thirty.

"Later as in tomorrow, dummy," she rolled her eyes. "So unless we wanna get kicked outta the country for being illegal aliens," she started waving her fork around as she spoke, " we gotta go down there and do stuff." She watched as the spaghetti on her fork flew off the tines and across the room. The brothers stifled snickers as she merely sat there staring at the noodles. She shook her head and stabbed at the plate, the metal of the fork clinking against the glass of the plate.

"do we have to dress nice?" Edward asked, dread filling his voice.

"I dunno, I've never met royalty before," she shrugged. She brought her hand to her hair and twirled it around her fingers absently.

"Something wrong?" Edward inquired.

"I guess I miss the town I grew up in, is all…" she muttered, pushing her food around the plate. All those old fashioned buildings…"

"I saw some old fashioned buildings when I went to my interview earlier," Alphonse said perkily. Christin looked up from her food.

"Was it on a single street with a red church at one end?" she asked.

"Yeah, I even went past the old high school, the one that has all the buildings spread out everywhere," he nodded. "All the stores were still open too."

"Really?!" she chirped. "Can we go there soon?"

"sure," Edward grinned. It was just a bunch of old buildings but if it made her feel better… heck, he'd live in one.

"By the way, how'd your interview go?" she asked through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Honey, have some decency please," Edward grumbled, hanging his head. Christin proceeded to make funny faces at him (food still in her mouth) while his head was lowered, though Alphonse had to ruin it by snickering. The phone rang again.

"Geez, who keeps calling?" she demanded as Edward answered.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Hey-hey, it's Ed!" Will's voice sang from the other end of the line. "Long time no chat, how's the job hunt going?"

"Still going, Will," he sighed. "And we spoke only yesterday."

"Whatever man. Look I got a hot tip from my cousin's kids that a new club's going to be opening tonight and they're looking for workers… are you on speakerphone?" he asked suddenly.

"No," Edward replied curtly.

"Well, do it man! This'll interest your girlfriend," Will said snidely. Edward rolled his eyes and set the phone down on its dock, thus activating the speakerphone. "Christy, baby, you there?"

"Yes, Will, I am…" she grimaced. Oh, she was beginning to hate this man.

"Hey, I know how you like music and dancin' and stuff and this new club's opening and they're hiring dancers. Whaddya say?"

"Um… gee, I don't know…" she hesitated.

"Look, I'll send you the address and meet you at your apartment in ten minutes. I'm taking you three to the opening because you need to meet people. Catch ya later!" the dial tone replaced the realtor's voice.

"I'm gonna wring his gay little neck…" Christin growled, gnawing on her fork angrily. Normally she had no problem with gay people or pimps, having never really met any but still… but Will was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Maybe if we meet people he'll leave us alone," Alphonse suggested.

"Yoo hoo!" Will's voice rang out from beyond the front door ten minutes later. "It's me, I'm here!"

"Hey," Alphonse said when he opened the door. "What's up?"

"We're going clubbing, that's what. I'm here to help you get dressed cuz you can't go out looking like that," Will announced, pointing at Al's outfit. "The whole businessman look? Not sexy." Alphonse looked down at himself. He still wore the suit he wore to his interview, having been too lazy to change into something more comfortable.

"Dare I ask what you suggest?" Edward drawled, his nose buried in one of Christin's comic books.

"I'm going to steal them for a few moments," Will said, tossing his purple hat on the sofa along with his powder blue jacket. Christin rolled her eyes and tossed her book into the air, not caring where it landed.

"I wanted a realtor, not a life coach with live fish in his platform shoes…" she groaned, burying her face in a pillow. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was a random channel (Edward was the last one to use the clicker) with people jumping around in neon yellow jumpsuits. Oh, it was a music video. She found herself bopping her head along with the tune. It was catchy and she liked it. The band's name was catchy too: Toxic Dawn. She'd have to get it on iTunes when she got a computer… and an iPod.

Twenty minutes later, Alphonse was the first to emerge. Will had grudgingly stuffed him into a pair of lime green skinny jeans, tattered dark grey shirt that said something in Chinese, and black converse sneakers. A blue and black striped bandana was tied around his neck and a chain dangled on one hip. His hair was tousled and stuck up like a punk rocker's might.

"Holy crap…" Christin gasped. "You look so cool."

"Wait till you see Brother," he grinned sheepishly.

"I heard screaming," she chuckled. "It didn't sound pleasant."

"I'm burning these when we get back home," Edward grumbled.

He wore black leather pants (no real surprise there) with chains attached to the sides, a fitted and cropped black leather top with attached collar, steel-toed boots and fingerless gloves. A leather jacket was clenched in one hand. His hair had been pulled back in a low ponytail instead of his usual braid.

"Stop staring," he spat.

"But you're so sexy," Christin protested.

"…thanks…" he said, blushing a bit. She noticed a smile tug at his lips.

"You're next sweetie," Will cooed.

"What?!" she squeaked as the gay pimp dragged her off.

"I feel like a freak," Edward grumbled, looking at his reflection in the sliding glass door. The last time he had seen so many chains, they had been carefully wound and placed on the floor of a parking garage not two blocks from their apartment. And he was not counting the outfits he saw in store windows. "I like those pants."

"Will brought them; I didn't buy them," Alphonse sighed.

"He brought everything. I was too scared to ask what was in the small black bag at the bottom of his suitcase," the blond sighed.

"I feel like a lime… do people really wear these things in public?" Alphonse asked, changing the channel on the TV.

Edward picked up his book and resumed reading, trying to imagine what horror Will was putting Christin through. He finished the book and tossed it aside, turning his attention to the TV as well. A channel called AMC was advertising the movie they were broadcasting, some action flick called 'Live Free or Die Hard'. They left it on that and waited for Will to finish transforming Christin.

Half an hour later, Christin finally emerged. Edward, who was leaning against the kitchen counter and drinking a soda, was busy staring at the TV as something blew up. Alphonse's 'whoa' nabbed his attention. When the blond laid eyes on what Alphonse was 'whoa'-ing at, he spit the soda in his mouth back into the cup.

She stood by the hallway, just inside the living room, her arms folded protectively over her body. She moved them in a half-hearted shrug and slapped her sides. The tight mini dress she wore was very, very short, barely reaching the top of her thighs, and strapless, clinging to her breasts and somehow making them seem larger than they were. It was also semi translucent. The bottom was black, but faded into red at the top. She also wore a studded black collar, black knee high boots with red buckles, and studded bracelets that matched her collar. Her hair was impeccably straight and covered her left eye, a single star shaped clip pinned on the right side of her head.

"I'm a slut," she stated, gesturing at the ensemble.

"A very hot slut," Edward mumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I've seen underwear with more fabric," she said to Will, who was shrugging into his powder blue jacket. "Are you trying to get me raped?" she asked, poison dripping from her voice. It had happened once and she did not want it to happen again.

"Hey, compared to some of the hoochies that go clubbing, you are appallingly modest," Will replied, snapping his fingers.

The drive to the supposed club was relatively short, only a few blocks away. They could've walked, if they hadn't been so audaciously dressed. Well… it was only Christin who was really complaining. Alphonse was completely unfazed by his colorful clothing and Edward just didn't care anymore. She sat in the backseat of Will's car, glaring out the window. She felt Edward tighten his grip on her hand comfortingly; it helped her mood a smidge.

"Get a load of this," she breathed once she was, reluctantly, out of the car. "Don't these chicks know the meaning of the term 'modesty is the best policy'?"

"I think you mean 'honesty', not 'modesty'," Alphonse chuckled.

"Oh no, I mean modesty," she assured him, pointing at a girl with hot pink dreadlocks who was wearing equally pink panties, boots, and something Christin thought was the remnants of a bra. "Geez, it's like she just forgot about clothes and pulled on a pair of boots that matched her lingerie!"

Edward scanned the small crowd outside the club's front door. Lots of girls were dressed similar to the one Christin kept criticizing, but an equal number were freakishly overdressed. One small group wore the same high-necked, floor-length, long-sleeved gown but in different colors. Really, didn't people have any sense of style? His eyes lingered on a guy probably no older than he was physically who wore a fishnet T-shirt and black leather booty shorts that showed _way_ too much. His lemon yellow hair seemed to glow in the lighting from the sidewalk beneath them. He happened to glance at Edward and a seductive grin spread across his face. The guy winked and smiled.

"I think a guy tried hitting on me," he whispered to Christin.

"Ew, really?" she asked. "Eek, it's like real life yaoi!"

"Don't start with that," he grumbled, placing a hand over her face.

"Hey cutie," a guy's voice cooed. Edward dropped his hand.

"Who're you?" Christin demanded.

"I was talking to the gorgeous blond, honey, not you," lemon-hair said. "So, wanna get a drink?"

"Sorry, he's taken," Will interceded. Lemon-hair looked shocked.

"Willie… you left me for… for this little tart?" he wailed. "But… but we had a thing!"

"Since when did I become a 'tart'?" Edward asked. Christin snickered.

"Endo, are you coming?" a man in his young twenties wearing a long black trench coat asked impatiently. Lemon-hair pouted and stormed off to join trench-coat. A heated argument began and Edward sighed heavily.

"I have to say that's a first," he hung his head. "I've never been hit on by a guy before…"

"Aww, it's okay," Christin patted his back comfortingly, though a bit too enthusiastically.

"You're so awesome! I don't know what I'd do without you!" he cried, hugging her fiercely. Oh, what was the term she used for it?... oh yes, he remembered now. It was a 'glomp', a strange anime greeting that was a cross between a tackle and a hug. He had received plenty of those in his lifetime of knowing her, which was what… ten or eleven years now? Honestly he was losing count. But it was okay; she had admitted that she lost count several years ago and was too lazy to do the math of subtracting sixteen (the age she was when they first met) from her current age.

A tall man with cotton candy pink hair and a black top hat strode up in front of the crowd, shushing them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming to the grand opening of Lion's Den!" he boomed. "All drinks are free and please, if you feel the urge to get freaky, have the decency to find a closet or something." The crowd burst into applause. Christin found herself giggling. An old song, by the standards of the day she was sure, started playing. 'Freaxxx' by Brokencyde. A good dancing song. Mentally, she nodded her approval. The doors opened, revealing a very dark interior.

"Ed, my tattoos," she hissed. "What am I gonna do?"

"Make them go away," he suggested.

"What's this? You got some tattoos? Other than the one on your chest?" Will asked. Christin nodded.

"Blacklight tattoos," she lied as a way to explain their ethereal glowing that would show up the moment she stepped inside the building.

"Ah, people will just think they're part of your outfit," the gay pimp shrugged.

Twenty minutes into the opening, both brothers were drunk. Christin sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the past half hour. She had given up on trying to keep them in line and let them wander around freely. She herself had perched on the brightly lit bar and was staring moodily at her fifth neon green drink, whatever it was. Will had vanished entirely.

"What's wrong sweetie?" the bartender, a stocky man with long hair that was reminiscent of Envy's, asked.

"Boyfriend and his brother got drunk. I'm not gonna baby-sit them right now," she mused. She pointed to the dance floor, where Alphonse was dancing with some random girl in a pale purple pant-suit. Aislinn would kill them both if she ever found out.

"Dance with me!" Edward's voice yelled in her ear over the blaring rave-like music. She turned to face him. His eyes were sparkly and reflected the lights and his cheeks were flushed.

"Make me," she spat bitterly. Right now she wanted to sit here and brood.

"If you say so," he sang, picking her up and draping her over his shoulder. He set her down when they reached the dance floor and placed his hands on her hips. After a few moments she draped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, rocking her body in time to the music. It wasn't long before the two were dancing their brains out while the crowd watched.

In a dark corner, barely noticeable, stood a man with long caramel hair pulled back in a ponytail. He took a sip from his fizzy pink cocktail and watched the two people who had captured everyone else's attention. The girl was very intriguing, with her strange glowing tattoos. He watched as the blond guy pulled her close and dipped her low to the ground, so low he thought they would fall over. They finished because the crowd erupted into applause. She unwound her leg from around the guy's waist and pushed her way to the bar as the guy began talking to another guy, who was similar in facial and body structure thus was probably a close relative like a brother. The blond's right arm up to his shoulder was made of metal, but it was not a model of cybernetics he could recognize. Actually, it was very chunky and looked heavy. He glanced down at his drink: he'd need another.

"You were really good out there," he said loudly to be heard over the music.

"Thanks," she replied after draining her glass and asking for another.

"I'm the owner of the club. We're looking for dancers. Would you be interested?" he offered.

"Is it full- or part-time?" she asked.

"That's negotiable. Here's my business card; call if you want the job," he waved and wandered away with his pink drink.

Christin watched the man leave. Something about him was kind of familiar. He reminded her of someone but she was too drunk to remember. She looked down at the card in her hand.

'Lion's Den, Homun C. Ulysses,' it read, 'President of the Cassiopeia Syndicate, 1976 S. Carverro St, Apt. 14. Phone: 209-728-3546 ext.905.' she flipped it over. On the back was an image of a black orb with tendrils coming out of it that reminded her a bit if the Truth. A wicked leer and matching grin were on what she guessed was the face of the orb. She could just barely sense something seeping out of the card. A quick change of vision showed very, very faint black mist floating around the card. Amidst the bright lights of the people and objects, she made out a very faint, almost grey, patch of black mist working its way up the circular staircase to the second story. Her dress didn't have pockets so she tucked the card between her breasts, angling it uncomfortably to make sure she didn't lose it.

"We should do this more often," Alphonse announced, hopping up on the bar counter and grinning at Christin. "I can't wait to see what Mardi Gras is like."

"When did you learn about Mardi Gras?" Christin asked, watching as Alphonse drank some of her green liquor.

"My boyfriend was talking about it," he replied.

"Boy…" she sputtered, choking on the air she was inhaling. "Alphonse say what?" she demanded.

"Back off sugar, he's mine," a guy around their height said, his ice-blue hair almost glowing in the flashing lights. He pulled Alphonse off the counter and kissed him, even going to far as to stick his tongue in his mouth. Christin felt herself grinning, though she knew he'd regret doing that.

"Come on you drunkards, time to go," Will's voice said over the music.

"Call me!" Alphonse called as he was dragged away.

"Where's Ed?" Christin asked.

"Asleep in the car. Kid can't hold his alcohol," Will chuckled. As he drove the three teens back to their apartment, a wicked grin slid across his face. Christin's tattoos, which she claimed were blacklight tattoos, were glowing as steadily as they had inside the club. There was no light other then the street lamps and headlights. She was passed out, leaning heavily on Edward, who was snoring rather loudly. Alphonse's face was smushed against the window pane and he was starting to drool. Christin fidgeted in her sleep, her fists clenching. Will noticed something white form around her hands. A small white disk shot from her fists when he turned the car sharply to avoid a trucker who clearly didn't know how to drive, shattering the windshield.

Oh, he definitely had the right people. His boss would be so pleased.

* * *

_A/N: I had to snicker while writing the part about Christin using her powers unconsciously. Can't you imagine her doing that?_

_Hey, hey, when (if) I finish the DXM manga, want me to turn this into manga too? I think it'd be fun… hard to draw, but fun. More on the possible villains in the next chappy._

_Until chapter 9…_


	9. Hints and Clues

9: Hints and Clues

"Ohh, my achin' head…" Edward groaned the next morning. Well, actually it was afternoon, since his glance at the clock told him it was past noon. He closed the curtains letting overly bright sunlight bleed into the room. Christin perched at the kitchen counter, her head resting on the smooth surface. He watched as she sat up and took a long drink from a mug.

"I made coffee…" she mumbled, pressing her hands to her head.

"Hangover?" he asked, shuffling to the percolator. "Never let me drink that much in such a short time slot ever again." She chuckled dryly and slid something small and white across the counter.

"I got a job offer from the club owner. He wants me to be a dancer," she sighed heavily. "You know what's odd?"

"Random middle aged guys offering you jobs?" he guessed.

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes. "No, that's not what I meant. I s…"

"My head hurts!" Alphonse whined. All three people clutched their heads.

"Not so loud!" she hissed. "…Casanova," she added, grinning.

"What?" Alphonse asked, rubbing his face.

"You don't remember?" she asked. "You totally made out with a guy right in front of me last night."

"I did?" he asked, trying to recall the event. "Eww, I did!"

"Aislinn's gonna rip your head off," she sang.

"No, don't tell her!" he begged, throwing himself at her feet.

"I won't, relax," she said.

"So are you gonna take the job?" Edward inquired, taking a sip from his steaming mug.

"I think I'll have to," she nodded.

"Why, was he that convincing?" the blond asked, drumming his fingers on the mug.

"No, look at the business card," she said, tapping it. "Oh, wait, I forgot," she added, pressing two fingers to his forehead and doing the same to Alphonse. Both were slightly blinded by the brightly glowing… everything. "Now look at the card."

The two looked and saw a very faint black mist surrounding the card. They watched (slightly painfully) as Christin turned the card over to show the image on the back. A black blob (faint grey, actually) was leering and smiling at them evilly and laughing while black tendrils extending from the thing's… body floated and swirled around like a cat's tail before it pounced. A snap made their vision go back to normal and they rubbed their eyes.

"That picture is the cause of the weird disease?" Edward asked glumly.

"No, but the picture is linked to whatever is causing it. I can't sense it too well, and I can't sense the evil entity at all, so they must be connected somehow. Kinda weird, don't you think?" she rambled.

"Christin, make my hangover go away!" Alphonse whined. She rolled her eyes and smacked his forehead with her palm. Something zapped through his body. It stung, but his head wasn't throbbing in pain from the alcohol anymore.

"Better, dear brother-in-law?" she hissed. "Okay, can we focus now?"

"I think we should check out this place," Edward said, resuming his finger drumming, the metal of his fingers clinking against the ceramic.

"That's doable," Christin nodded.

"What do you mean by 'doable'?" Alphonse asked.

"Like I mentioned last night, we gotta register as citizens. Lucky for us the 'palace' is right next door to Cassiopeia's main branch office. We can pop by for a spell after we take care of business," she stated.

"What makes a businessman open a club?" the blond mused, staring moodily into his cup. His head was hurting less now and he was able to think more clearly. "That just seems weird to me."

"Granted it is a bit sketchy, but who are we to judge? It could be a hobby for all we know," she shrugged.

"Yes, because every other middle-aged man in this country goes around opening clubs and asking hot chicks if they want to be dancers," he rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pajama pants. "Please tell me you're going to change before we go out," he added.

"Oh yeah, huh…" Christin said, looking down at herself. She hadn't changed out of the outfit she wore last night to the club. She placed a hand on her abdomen and her clothes glowed bright white. A second later she wore a white button-down shirt and a black miniskirt that was at least four-and-a-half inches longer than the skirt of her dress. "Can't meet royalty shirtless and in pajama pants, Ed," she teased.

"Hypocrite," he grumbled, wandering off to their room to change. He heard the door open but didn't turn around. Alphonse would've announced his entrance before coming in and besides he shared the room with Christin, who had the liberty to come in when she pleased.

"Don't…" she said while she brushed her hair, "…wear the green shirt with those jeans. You'll look like a nerd."

"I wasn't going to…" he grumbled, tossing assorted shirts on the floor. He settled for a plain black dress shirt. As an afterthought, he held up his pale green shirt that said 'Mountain Dew' (a type of soda he didn't like because it lacked flavor, though Alphonse claimed to like it well enough) to his body and agreed. His very pale blue jeans combined with the shirt would've made him look like a nerd, which coincidentally was a very delicious kind of candy that had apparently been around for over three hundred years.

Christin had introduced him to all kinds of weird, but good, food. Everything from chocolate bars to raw fish with rice and veggies rolled in seaweed she called sushi to Pop-Tarts to strange plastic tubes filled with yogurt called Go-Gurts and everything in between had passed through his stomach. She had even forced him to try a strange green-purple energy drink called Taboo, claiming it tasted like Monster. He had never had Monster, so had no idea what she was rambling about, though it was supposedly an energy drink (which he personally thought was a lie, as he did not have more energy after drinking it).

"How's your automail doing?" she asked a few moments later.

"Fine, why?" he asked. Panic struck him, "Oh no, is your heart malfunctioning?"

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering…" she trailed off. He got the sense that there was something else she wanted to say.

"What?" he asked. "C'mon, spill it, midget," he pressed, grabbing her head. She squirmed and made funny noises.

"Nothing I was just wondering what we'd have to do if it broke," she admitted. "I don't know if I can send you back through the Gate to get repairs then pull you back. The only reason we got here in the first place was because of the Truth. And surgery for cybernetics is really expensive from what I hear."

"Cybernetics?" he asked.

"Prosthetics from this world. You have regular prosthetics and automail back home; here there's regular prosthetics and cybernetics, which is an advanced form of prosthetic. I've even heard that some come equipped with sensors, enabling the owner to feel, and if you put up enough money you can get weapons or something built in," she gushed.

"One, you better not be suggesting I get an upgrade, and two, who exactly did you hear this from?" he asked, sitting beside her though he was facing the opposite way.

"Uhhh… internet?" she offered. "Just kidding. I managed to find a library a few blocks from here. As you'd expect, I had a fairly hard time getting away from the manga section. Internet can only do so much, and the librarian was very helpful."

"Especially since you can read dirty stories on the internet," he smirked. "Oh yeah," he replied to her 'oh no' look, "I read a few of those fanfictions you saved under 'favorites' on . Now I know where you learned all that," he chuckled, tackling her. "And you said you were a virgin when we met."

"You…" she started, staring wide eyed at him. "You didn't…"

"I did, I read the ones you wrote," he grinned.

"But they're so much better now," she protested. "I have experience."

"Oh really? Are the new ones in that little notebook the others were in too?" Edward asked playfully.

"What new ones?" Alphonse's voice cut in.

"She's being dirty!" Edward cried, pointing.

"Am not!" she protested, sitting up and pushing Edward off her.

"Are too!"

"Not right now!"

"But you were!"

"God, would you listen to yourselves!?" Alphonse exclaimed. "You sound like five-year-olds! And I would know, I had one at one point!" They looked up at him and grinned sheepishly. "Don't make me have to parent you two as well," he snarled. The two in need of parenting nodded meekly. Alphonse finished tying his tie and stormed off.

"Poor guy…" Edward mused. "He must miss Aislinn like crazy."

"I think everyone misses everyone like crazy," Christin sighed, getting off the bed and straightening her shirt.

"I don't miss you or Al," he said, his cheeks flushing a bit.

"I do, when you're not around," she replied softly. "I've grown so used to having you guys by my sides that I get awfully lonely when neither of you are around. We've been through so much together that I'm almost certain you two are the reason I'm alive today. That day in France when you found me by the river, what were you thinking?"

"Well, that's going back a few years… to be honest, I'm not sure what I was thinking. I saw your wrist bleeding and panicked. I didn't want you to die. You made everything seem so much better, even though I had no idea what you were talking about half of the time. I admit I kinda hated you at first; I didn't want another inter-dimensional war to erupt… but I found myself smiling a lot more when you were around me," he answered. "I can't exactly put my finger on it, but there's something about you that's absolutely amazing and every day I think about how damn lucky I am to have you in my life."

* * *

A short drive across the city found the Elrics standing in front of a large building with perhaps one hundred stories, as it simply towered above them. Christin swallowed hard; she didn't like this place, and it wasn't because she could sense any strange vibes coming from it. Sure, she felt hints of normal vibes, from people who were good, but over all she felt nothing, not even the steady humming of a machine. That was what scared her. A smaller, rather squat building, starkly white compared to the blue of the other buildings, sat to the right of it from Christin's perspective. That was the 'palace', their first destination.

"Here we go," she said a bit shakily, pushing her way through the revolving glass door. Banging on the glass caught her attention: Edward and Alphonse had gotten themselves stuck. She rolled her eyes and went to help them.

"I hate revolving glass doors," Edward grumbled, glaring back at the inanimate object. He had half a mind to transmute it into a regular door, but he'd probably get in trouble for doing that. And as if things weren't complicated enough, none of them knew how the public would react to seeing their powers. Would it be like when they first came back to Amestris, where military officials captured them and ran tests like they did to Christin? Would they be shot and killed on the spot? Would they be made heroes and worshiped by the masses? Personally, he favored the last option.

"May I help you?" a woman in a tight fitting mahogany suit asked briskly.

"Yes, we have an audience with their majesties," Alphonse said quickly.

"This way," she said, motioning for them to follow her. She led them down a white marble hallway furnished with paintings and statues and the occasional suit of armor. "Your majesties, I brought the new citizens for registration."

A portly man with a bushy orange beard nodded and a skinny woman with platinum blond hair so curly it was verging on an afro smiled warmly. Christin was taken aback: when she learned that the new government was a 'royal family' she had expected fancy garments and crowns loaded with expensive jewels and handmaids and footmen. Not Mr. and Mrs. Businessman.

"You're the Elrics," the man glanced at Edward and Alphonse, "…and Fallbrook, right?"

"Y-yeah…" Christin mumbled.

"What brings you to California so suddenly?" the woman asked.

"Well, like the citizenship requisition form I sent in said," Christin started. Edward held back a sigh. "Our families were out in the Pacific ocean in a yacht we rented for the weekend. There was a storm and the yacht wrecked on a tiny little speck of land out in the middle of nowhere. Everyone but us and my older brother Tony died in the storm. We were all very young and grew up on the little island, raised by my brother. He died when I was ten, but we knew enough to survive on our own. We built a raft out of bamboo from the small forest on the island and set sail in a direction. We got lost for a fair amount of time, but we did make it to Hawaii and we got directions to America from the locals. The true story of the 2296 Pacific Tsunami." She nodded slowly, a pained expression on her face, as if retelling the story was painful. Edward rolled his eyes: that was some story she made up.

"Oh my, those people on the yacht that was out near Nuevo Rapa, that was your family?" the woman asked. Christin nodded.

"My brother… god rest his tortured soul… taught us as much as he knew about America. He was twenty and had just finished college. I was only three when it happened, so I don't remember much about the crash. He taught us everything from America's early history up through the strange green square he always kept with him that played music to how to behave like civilized people," she faked a sob. "So we've come here, to the land of our birth, and we ask that you grant us citizenship."

"Your friends… they don't talk much," the man noted.

"Please sir, it's too painful to remember," Edward jumped in. "those long nights in the forest… with only ourselves for protection…" he pressed a hand to his right arm. "One night, I was attacked by a fox. He bit me pretty good; I had a large scar until I lost my arm…"

"It's true, I helped tend to his wound," Alphonse added.

"You lost your arm?" the woman asked softly. "Oh my, how awful."

"It was the day Tony died. He and I were out fishing for that day's meal when disaster struck. For reasons unknown, a stray coelacanth had found its way to the surface of the ocean where we were. It was larger than any other recorded and apparently very hungry, as it attacked us. I was only twelve and should've known better, but I leaned over the side of our raft to see what it was. I had never seen anything quite like that before and I paid for my foolishness. It snapped and me and caught my arm. I lost consciousness and when I woke up I was lying on the sand of the island, my arm throbbing in pain. Alphonse was cleaning it as best as he could. I didn't see Tony anywhere," Edward lied quickly. It bugged him a bit to lie about how he lost his arm, but better that than the people think him crazy because he lost it in a transmutation gone wrong.

"The monster got him after he pulled Edward free. The last thing he did was send the raft towards shore, Ed's unconscious and bleeding body strewn on top of it," Christin added softly. "When we landed in Hawaii, the people were kind enough to fit him with a more primitive version of cybernetics. He was then attacked by a shark and had to get his left leg replaced as well."

"A mutant coelacanth…" the man, whose nameplate on the desk read 'King Richard Von Kampfer' and made Christin think of a strange crossover between 'Robin Hood' and 'Trinity Blood', mumbled, fishing something out of one of the desk's drawers. Three small white screens _blip_-ed into view before Edward, Alphonse and Christin.

"Just sign your names and we'll get these processed. You'll be fully registered by the end of the week," the woman, whose nameplate read 'Queen Esther Von Kampfer', said gently. When Christin reached out to write her name, sparks leapt from the screen to her hand, shocking her a bit. She yelped in pain and drew her hand back, cradling it with her other. The image on the screen fizzled a bit, but restored itself a moment later. Her hand tingled in the strangest way, like millions of ants were crawling around her hand, tickling it as they went.

"What happened back there?" Edward asked when they were outside the building.

"I don't know!" she snapped. "All I did was reach out to sign the stupid form and it shocked me!" she held up her right hand, as if it would help prove her point. She blinked when she took a good look at it. Small black lines, strikingly similar to the circuitry of an old CD player she had dismantled once, traveled from her fingertips to the second joint (first going up from the knuckle). "What in the…"

* * *

"Oh, look at that," the king cooed.

"What?" Esther asked.

"The signature of the little girl," he replied, showing her the form Christin signed. White ribbons of energy pulsed around her name, which was really just a scribble with a few noticeable letters here and there.

"That's odd… do you think she could be one of the experiments that broke out of Cassiopeia?" Esther asked. "You know, the genetic mutations designed to give people extraordinary powers?"

"I'm not sure. All the ones that escaped died soon after they were captured," Richard mused. Cassiopeia Syndicate was a large philanthropical business who had connections nearly everywhere to nearly everything. They were the main sponsors behind so many things a large list was kept by the Syndicate's secretaries. They were also the world's leading manufacturer of cybernetic prosthetics and a great benefactor for science. It was Cassiopeia who designed the first properly functioning android and the cheapest yet most durable cybernetic prosthetics. Though he only had a brief knowledge of it's scientific input, Richard knew Cassiopeia was trying to create the ability for humans to gain extraordinary powers like teleportation or flight. That program, called the Valor Project after the fact that they were essentially trying to create what could be considered a superhero, had been running for the past twenty years and all experiments had supposedly failed.

...until now.

* * *

_A/N: cliffhanger!!!! Alrighty then, more about Cassiopeia Syndicate (that is such a pain in the ass to type on my keyboard for some reason!!) in the next chapter. After that I might go back to Amestris, not sure yet. We'll see how the next chapter goes. But there won't be much, cuz I said so. It adds to the mystery of the whole story. And what on earth is happening to Christin __**now**__? I swear, I won't give her so many near-death experiences this time around… hopefully. I can't really say, as things kinda went out of my control with the first one. Stupid characters!!! Let me write the damn story; I'm not the author for no reason!!!!!_

_*sigh*_

_Actually, I've been re-reading DXM on my computer (I smushed all the chapters into one document and its 359 pages long – I still can't get over that fact!!! O_O) a lot lately and I really like it. I mean… I'm better able to visualize the images for the manga, you know? Now that I'm not busy writing the story I can focus on making it into a wonderful manga. I promise I'll try to finish chapter one of the manga this week, since its spring break and I have nothing else to do really…!!! *sigh*_

_Well, until chapter 10 (already!!!)…_


	10. Cassiopeia Syndicate

10: Cassiopeia Syndicate

"Are you sure about this?" Alphonse asked warily. Christin shook her head 'no'.

"I don't like it in there; I can't sense hardly anything," she sighed.

"But it's our only lead. We have to go in there," Edward muttered. "On top of that, you're taking that job offer. From what you said of him, I don't like this Ulysses guy."

"Want me to hold your hand?" Alphonse teased. Christin glared at him and he shut up.

"This isn't funny guys. Something really wrong is going on here. If it's bad enough to affect another world, it's not something to be taken lightly," she snapped. She took a deep breath and strode up to the automatic sliding glass doors, Edward and Alphonse behind her. Like she had walked into a glass door without knowing it was there, emptiness slammed into her, almost knocking her backwards. Despite the dozen or so people mulling around, she could not sense anything from them save for a very faint, almost invisible, thrumming. Android, every single person in this room, and maybe the whole building, was an android. If Edward hadn't been standing right behind her, she might've hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, alarmed. She nodded and steadied herself.

"I'm fine… I just never expected to find so much emptiness in one place. There are only ten humans in this entire building, excluding us," Christin muttered softly. "Everyone else is an android."

"These people… aren't real?" Alphonse asked in a similar tone. "All of them are androids?"

"Well, from what I read on the internet birth rate has declined immensely due to an airborne contraceptive that infiltrated the air-cleansing system after pollution reached critical points. On top of that a weird disease (whose name was too long for me to remember) that reminds me of this weird brain disease from Ghost in the Shell popped up because of the contraceptive and a cure was only found in the last decade or so. It wiped out a good portion of the world's population, which in a way was good because over-population was becoming a problem," Edward recited. "Androids are a cheap, efficient way to get work done, leaving more time for humans to repopulate…"

"I get it, now shut up," Christin said, placing her hand over his mouth. "Remind me… to never let you access the internet again."

"Is there something you need?" a person asked. Christin opened her mouth to speak but the android held a hand over her forehead. Electricity shot from his hand into her body. In a moment, he knew why they had come. "Mr. Ulysses' office is this way."

"_Wrong…"_ she thought as they followed the android. _"There's absolutely nothing inside him. Not even the circuitry emits wavelengths of a soul, which normally it does. Something about Cassiopeia Syndicate is wrong… so very wrong…"_

"Ah, it's you!" the man smiled. Christin blinked a few times before she recognized him: the solitary white light was a difference from the flashing rainbow lights of the Lion's Den. "I almost didn't recognize you; you're dressed so… civilized."

"I've come about the job offer," she said, shaking herself so she could focus. Now was not the time to ponder the man's familiarity. And even he exuded only limited humanity.

"You'll take it?!" he asked far too eagerly. "My apologies… no one's ever accepted such an offer so quickly before."

"This is the girl?" a man no older then Edward asked, strolling into the room. Once more, Christin was inundated by her sensory abilities, only from this man she sensed a soul. The bland emptiness she had been receiving from the majority of the building was a bit too much for her, especially when a human waltzed right up to her. Edward steadied her again. "She okay?"

"Anemia…" she mumbled. "I got a major nosebleed earlier, so I'm suffering from blood loss." Was it her, or was she doing quite a bit of lying today? "I'm fine."

"Well, great! I assume you took the job?" the man grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose. He shook his brown hair out of his green eyes and waited.

"Y-yeah," she replied. "That's the only reason I came down here today."

"Well, great!" he repeated, grabbing her hand and shaking it enthusiastically. "I'm Soshi Valkana, Homun's associate and long time friend. We were roommates in college, though he was a fourth time senior and I was a freshman."

"Um… I'm Christin Fallbrook, and this is my boyfriend Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse," she said awkwardly.

"Hey, excellent cosplay dudes. You look like the real thing," Soshi said, snapping his fingers. "Real live Elric brothers. Oh, I never thought I'd see the day…"

"Translate…" Edward hissed.

"Your lives are just a story here, remember? People will think you're obsessed with it and because of that obsession you've dressed up like the characters, which is called 'cosplaying'," Christin whispered back.

"But that means what we've been through together is a story as well, remember? What Robin showed you?" Alphonse murmured.

"And you, you're as cute as the real Christin Fallbrook!" Soshi squealed. "I bet that's why Homun wanted you to be a dancer, isn't it? You can dance and sing, can't you?"

"Otaku…" she hissed. This guy was even more of an otaku than she used to be!

"I'm also the DJ for the Lion's Den. My dad owns the place and Homun gave us the money to open it," Soshi grinned at Homun. "You can start work tonight. Be at the club by four, okay?"

"Sure. We've really got to go. Ed has a doctor's appointment and we can't be late!" Christin chirped, all but shoving the brothers out the door.

"See you later!" Soshi called.

"What a weirdo…" Christin mused when they were safely outside.

"That's an understatement…" Alphonse nodded.

"God, he's just oozing humanity! What a freak!" she cried. "First I almost get knocked over by a tidal wave of emptiness, then I almost get knocked over by a hurricane of humanity!" she clamped her hands to her head and shook it back and forth. "I can't do this; I'm not twenty anymore! I can't bounce back like I used to…" in her ranting she had ambled out into the street.

"Hey, get outta the way!" someone yelled. Christin looked up to see a large black truck-like vehicle speed towards her. Before she could think about the consequences, she had phased through the truck.

"Oops…" she grinned wryly. So much for not using her powers in public. "Please tell me no one saw that," she giggled nervously, sidling up to Edward.

"I think they did," Alphonse pointed out, gesturing at a small cluster of people across the street.

"That was totally wicked!!" someone screeched nearby. A boy in a school uniform practically skipped over to them. "Are you one of Cassiopeia's Valor Project creations?"

"Say what?" Christin asked. What was a Valor Project?

"Oh, you know!" he grinned. "Cassiopeia Syndicate has been working on designing special kinds of humans with super powers to help fix up the planet! It's called the Valor Project because they want to help restore the planet because it's dying cuz people in the past didn't take care of it and the resulted people are supposed to be like heroes. I bet you're the first one that worked, right?"

"Sure…" she said. She had no idea what the kid was talking about, but if it enabled her and the brothers to use their powers openly, she was more than willing to go with it.

"I think we need to learn more about Cassiopeia Syndicate," Alphonse murmured to Edward.

"I think you're right," the blond replied, glancing back at the building that towered over them. The same image from the business card Christin received, the black blob with tendrils, adorned the awning over the glass doors. He didn't like the thing's smile; it seemed way too evil for a philanthropic company.

* * *

"You need to know about Cassiopeia Syndicate?" a rather dorky girl with thick black braids and green-rimmed glasses asked. "What for? You can't be older then fifteen," she said to Christin.

"It's for school," she said through gritted teeth. Oh, she hated it when people thought she was younger then she really was. Of course, it was a bit of an understatement now, since she was actually twenty-nine, not seventeen like her physical appearance suggested… or fifteen, as the librarian noted. "We're supposed to write a report on the biggest humanitarian corporations in history and describe what they've done and how it affects the world today!"

"Okay," the girl mused, scribbling something down on a scrap of paper then handing it to Christin. "There's the list of reference books and what section they're in, and some websites and links. Anything else?"

"No, thanks!" she chirped, darting off in a random direction.

"I'll get her…" Alphonse sighed.

"It's over near the back of the building on the third floor," the librarian replied to Edward's quizzical look.

"Hey, thanks," he said, wandering off to find his family. "It's on the third floor, numbskulls," he called to Alphonse and Christin. "Put the comic book down…" he said through gritted teeth. Christin grinned sheepishly, sighed dramatically, put the manga back on the shelf and followed.

"Wow… apparently things have changed quite a bit since I was last here…" she mumbled on the escalator ride to the third floor.

"What now?" Edward asked, trying his best not to sound annoyed.

"Everything, really. When I lived here, technology was not this advanced. The most robotic things available were little midget vacuum cleaners. Now there are androids and auto-pilot cars and amazingly real virtual reality games. And very speedy escalators," she said, looking down at the first and second floors. It had only taken them a matter of seconds to reach the third floor, when back in her time it would've taken about a half a minute to forty-five seconds, if they were lucky.

She chuckled dryly and dragged a hand through her purple-streaked brown hair, "I feel like I've been left behind by the rest of the world."

"Ah!" Alphonse exclaimed. "Look at all these books!! There must be a million of them!"

"Oh look, a section dedicated to alchemy!" Christin cried, pointing in a direction like she had just discovered a diamond that weighed five hundred tons.

"Where?!" the boys asked eagerly, spinning around wildly.

"That's just sad guys. I really expected better," she muttered. "Well, let's get to it."

"I'm hungry," Edward whined an hour later.

"There's a Starbucks on the second floor," Christin said absently. "I'm surprised they're still in business after three hundred years. Unlike Wal-Mart…"

"Starbucks?" Alphonse asked.

"It's a coffee joint," Edward explained. "You want anything?"

"I'm fine…" Christin replied, gazing intently at the computer screen.

Something about Cassiopeia seemed wrong to her. Everything on the website and in the books said that it was a great benefit to mankind and the reconstruction of the once dying planet. After helping clean up the fifth world war in 2269, Cassiopeia began building androids to help with the reconstruction of the demolished cities of Russia, Australia and South America. Because they functioned so well, they became available for mass use. Because the weapons used in WWV had mass amounts of toxic chemicals and radioactive atoms, the air quality plummeted to fatal levels. Countless people died of poisoning from the aftermath of the weapons and the population declined. Cassiopeia created a special air-filtration device that neutralized the harmful contents of the spoiled air with kweston, a synthetically fabricated element made by fusing uranium with krypton and arsenic. Air quality improved and a small side effect of kweston was that is was also a contraceptive. It was beneficial as well, because overpopulation was part of the reason so many world wars erupted. Cassiopeia also replanted forests and helped rebuild habitats for animals, thus saving some species from extinction, and that also helped the air. They found a way to help preserve the atmosphere and control pollution levels, especially in the ocean. This stopped the icecaps from melting. They had even discovered a way to maintain the earth's magnetic field, though it was currently under production.

"Jeesh, talk about overachieving…" she muttered. "Get a load of this: new lunar habitats available to the public. Mars colonies still questionable." She turned to Edward and Alphonse, who were standing behind her and reading over her shoulder.

"We can live on the moon?" Edward asked.

"You got ten grand to shell out?" she scoffed. "I'll take a vacation, but I wouldn't want to live there. So expensive…"

"What's this?" Alphonse inquired, tapping a link displayed on the screen. "That's what that kid was talking about… 'Valor Project'."

"Let's find out," she replied, clicking on it.

"_In the course of recent events, it is clear that humankind has a lesson to learn. After wrapping up the Fifth World War, the toxic content of the weaponry used has resulted in the mutation of certain species of animals. Though special precautions have been taken to ensure the public's survival against these vicious beasts, the number of attacks has not decreased."_ The article read.

"Mutant animals? Reminds me of chimeras…" Alphonse muttered.

"_Cassiopeia Syndicate has proposed a solution to the problem, using the latest development in genetic mutations and cybernetics. Company vice president Homun C. Ulysses comments: 'It is clear that humans as a species are still developing and evolving. Only recently do we realize the error of our ways and are paying for our actions. We here at Cassiopeia present you with an idea to help curb, if not eliminate, the issue of the animal mutations brought on by the last world war. Since as long as I can remember, there have been tales of ordinary people who are gifted with superhuman abilities and go about saving the world from danger. That is our goal: to create the ability in humans to gain supernatural powers and stop the impending crisis. We are calling it the Valor Project.'_

"_Though the Valor Project has been running for a few years now, Cassiopeia Syndicate has yet to create a successful 'hero'. The closest researchers have come is a personage who lived for a ten minutes. Though the Valor Project is completely voluntary, families of volunteers who have died as a result of the experiments are outraged, claiming it 'derives humans of their humanity'."_

"Huh," Christin scoffed. "Well, hello Sci-Fi channel."

"This sounds an awful lot like something out of a book," Alphonse mused.

"'All the world's a stage and all the men and women merely players'. I quote," Edward added.

"I don't need you quoting people who've been dead for zillions of years. Who said that, Shakespeare?" Christin said, pressing her fingertips to the screen. White streams of numbers, consisting of only 1 and 0, shot out of the screen and encircled her. In a moment they vanished. "I downloaded the article, like the entire thing, not just what I read aloud, so we can study it further later."

"I really don't like where this is heading," Edward mumbled as they wandered outside.

"Anyone in our position wouldn't," Alphonse muttered.

"Saving the world all over again," Christin sighed. As if the whole Envy Ordeal wasn't enough. That had nearly killed her oh… about four or five times. Not that she was keeping track or anything. "I'm retiring after this blows over. I swear, if I make it out of this one alive, which I kinda doubt considering how often I almost died _last time_, I'm just going to stay at home and grow old and not care what happens to the world."

"Car," Edward announced, grabbing her arm and preventing her from walking out into the street.

"See!?" she cried, waving her arms. "I can't even walk without something trying to kill me! Christin's Syndrome sucks majorly…"

"I'll never understand why you have your own disease," Alphonse commented.

"Because cars and stuff keep trying to run me over. That's why I got a motorcycle, remember? It's the only thing that hasn't tried running me over besides a skateboard. I mean… I've almost gotten run over by a shopping cart," she hissed. "Well, I'm this way."

"What?" the boys asked.

"It's almost four. Soshi wanted me to be at the club at four," she clarified. "Don't worry, I'll walk as far away from the road as possible…" she waved, turning and walking away. Edward grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about that Soshi guy that I just don't like. I almost lost you so many times already… I don't want to think I might lose you again," he said gently.

"No matter what happens, my soul will always return to you," she replied softly, brushing her lips against his lightly.

"Not your heart?" he asked a tad stupidly.

"'Lots of people say that emotions come from your heart, but they're wrong. They come from your soul.' Remember that?" she quoted. "The one who said that… was you."

"Yeah," he grinned. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will!" Christin called as she skipped down the sidewalk. He watched her for a moment until a sharp screeching broke the dull hubbub, followed by a feminine shriek for someone to "Stop!"

When Edward turned around, he felt his heartbeat slow down so much he thought for a moment it had stopped. He ran out into the street to take hold of the body strewn across the road, pushing away the other people gathered around it. Why? Why did that have to happen? In the back of his mind he registered the ambulance sirens wailing ceaselessly, but consciously he wasn't fully aware of what was going on. Up until just now things had been going rather well…

Why did Alphonse get hit by that car?

* * *

_A/N: cliffy!!! Can any of you guess what happens next? I bet you can't. Things are going to go in a slightly different direction than what I had planned originally, but hell, these characters just won't let me write the story! Curse you Alphonse!!!! Kidding…_

_Anyway, some ideas for scenarios would be appreciated. I have to make up everything from street names to what kind of big franchises are up and running like the future version of Wal-Mart (which has gone out of business in this story) or… I dunno… McDonalds, circa 2310. Starbucks is still alive, note that. So yeah, store ideas or locations… if you want me to nuke a country, I'll have to consider it. Well, there were three more world wars so maybe the number of countries has changed._

_Until chapter 11…_


	11. Transfusion

11: Transfusion

Edward ran his hands through his hair, further messing it up. He had been in a situation similar to this once before, when Christin almost died after saving his life by transfusing her life force. Now he was waiting for the verdict on Alphonse.

"That idiot…" he muttered, leaning his head back against the cold, clammy wall behind him. He glanced around the almost blindingly white waiting room. There were a few people around: an elderly woman flipping idly through a tabloid, a young man probably a few years older than he was physically chattering excitedly to a girl of around thirteen who merely grunted in response, a girl stroking her belly and smiling down at the infant inside. He sighed loudly stuffed his hands in his pockets, pulling out his sleek new cell phone. It was a tiny silver thing that just barely filled the palm of his hand. He was impressed it actually functioned. His wallpaper suddenly vanished behind a smaller screen saying he had a new text message. He tapped the screen and read.

"_OMG, what happened? I mean, was the driver drunk or something? I'm on my way so don't worry. I'll be there soon."_ Christin's message read. He tapped the screen and typed in a reply, something he was amazingly swift at doing, saying that he wasn't exactly sure what had happened but was going to find out one way or another, though he heard some people screaming that he just walked into the middle of the street.

"Are you Edward Elric?" a nurse in a mod white dress asked. He looked up and nodded blandly. "You may go see your brother now."

"…right," he responded automatically. Despite the urgency tearing at his insides, he shuffled down the hallway, fear overpowering his nerves. He hoped Alphonse was only stunned, though he had passed out in his arms during the ride to the hospital. Maybe a fractured or broken bone, even. Anything but death would suit him just fine. Alphonse had come so close to death so many times… and a majority of those times had been at his hands. It was his decision to try to bring back their mom; his decision to search for the Philosopher's Stone, and Alphonse had suffered the most. He sucked in a deep breath before slowly entering the room.

Alphonse was hooked up to several small machines, wires and tubes poking out of his body at various points, mostly veins on his arms. His face, which had been so wrought with worry so often since coming here, was peaceful and calm.

"Al?" he croaked, blushing when he heard his voice crack unnaturally.

"He can't hear you," the nurse said, sadness leaking into her voice. "He was hit dead on by that car. I honestly don't know what he was thinking, running into the road like that. He said something before he went unconscious: 'I want to see Aislinn again.' Know what that might mean?"

"It's… she's his girlfriend," Edward replied awkwardly. Well, that would explain things a bit. It must've been rather hard on him, seeing himself with Christin, who looked so much like Aislinn it was scary, even if they were twins. Maybe he missed her more than Edward knew… he knew that he would certainly miss Christin if she was somewhere he wasn't. But… to commit suicide? Or attempt it? That just seemed stupid.

"Will he be okay?" he asked blandly.

"I'm so sorry. He's comatose," the nurse said softly. She patted his shoulder once and walked away.

It was happening again. Someone he loved was right in front of him, and yet he couldn't speak to them. They wouldn't hear him talk to them. He was useless…

"Hey, you okay?" Christin's voice asked a few minutes later. Her thumb brushed against his cheek, wiping away a tear he hadn't known had fallen.

"Can you bring him out of it?" he asked, forcing back tears.

"What?"

"He's in a coma, can you bring him out of it?" he repeated hastily.

Christin scanned his face for a few moments, why she did not know. She knew how dear to him Alphonse was: he was his only living blood relative. She made her decision quickly.

"I can try."

"Thank you," he replied weakly, hugging her.

"Close the door. You should probably lock it too. Don't want to risk normal eyes witnessing the manifestation of my power," she instructed, pulling down her shirt and pushing up her sleeves.

Edward smiled as he shut the door.

"_Dammit, Edward, will you just have sex with me already?" she burst, biting her lip afterwards._

"_See? That wasn't so hard…" he smiled as he kissed her. Christin felt her limbs go weak and accidentally opened the door, making them tumble inside the room. "Graceful…" he muttered, still smiling._

"_Shut up…" she mumbled as she stood up and closed the door. "… Do you think I should lock it?" she asked._

"_Well, let's see… we're about to engage in sexual intercourse, which can be extremely awkward if someone walks in, so I'm thinking yes, you should lock the door," he answered sarcastically._

"_Sorry, it's not like I actually know what I'm doing," she hissed._

Things had been simpler then. Yes, they were fighting an enemy, but they at least knew who it was. They were in love – and still were – and threw caution to the wind that night. The night when he discovered physical love… he had probably cemented his relationship with her that night, though there were some problems, not to say that there weren't; there was definitely a huge problem or two. Marriage was just the finishing touch. He wasn't sure of his future at that time, but now he was living it and to some extent he was pleased. Aside from the occasional argument here and there, things went so smoothly it almost seemed unreal. Even now, seven odd years and two kids later, he still wasn't sure what exactly attracted him to Christin.

"I'm starting," she cautioned. Edward shook himself out of his reverie and focused: his brother's life was in peril. He watched as Christin moved her hands over his body, one to his forehead and the other over his chest. The familiar white light shone brilliantly, seeming to make the sterile room glow like a white-hot flame. Something very minor nagged him in the back of his mind: her power. She had once told him that she needed to recharge it. It was true that when Saru was still attached to her body that she literally needed to be charged because she had started running on the battery, but that was after Saru had been removed. Her power (he still didn't know what to call it) was in a way like his alchemy, only a more powerful form. It was just a bottomless pool of energy she could channel when she wished, directed at whatever she wished. It didn't need to be charged. Actually, he wasn't sure if it ever depleted at all.

"What's going on?" he asked a few minutes later.

"He doesn't want to come back," she reported sadly. "He's jealous because Aislinn couldn't come and hated seeing us together because it reminded him of the relationship he left behind. That's why he stepped in front of the truck."

"So… can he come back?" he asked.

"I can't bring him back. He entered this state willingly; he must come out similarly, though I do have a theory," she shrugged, letting her hands fall to her sides.

"What?" he asked.

"Instead of having him _come_ back, we let him _go_ back," she muttered. "He might get better if we sent him back to the home world. Is that okay with you?"

"I'd rather have him alive and out of my life than in it and basically dead," he nodded.

"Okay. I'll tell Aislinn and we should have him back home by the end of the week," she decided, pressing her fingers to her lips pensively. "Crap that means I have to come up with another lie…"

"Why do we need to lie?" he questioned. "Not that we're not doing it enough."

"Honestly, Ed, I think someone might notice if a patient is here one day and gone the next, without any paperwork being filled out or transfers made. You need to watch more movies," she sighed. The pair made their way outside and back to their apartment.

* * *

"What?!" Aislinn shrieked. Surely she had heard wrong. "What do you mean he's comatose?"

"Geez, do I have to spell it out for you?" Christin's voice raged. "He got hit by a truck and now he's in the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" the redhead wailed.

"Because it just happened this afternoon," the younger twin sighed angrily. Metal objects scraping against each other was in the background. "Ed, put that down."

"Uh-oh, what's going on?" she teased, temporarily forgetting her crisis.

"Ed's eating… the cake batter when I haven't even put the damn thing into the oven yet," she said choppily, as if something… or someone… was distracting her. "Drop that spatula, Edward Elric."

"Ooh, you're using your 'no-nonsense' voice. It must be some cake," Aislinn grinned.

"But seriously Ais—okay, out. You heard me, Ed, get out. Go watch Spongebob or something," she snapped, her voice muted as if the was facing away from whatever she was talking into. "But we have a possible solution: we send him back there."

"You'd do that for me?" she asked dramatically.

"No… well, partially. It's a fifty-fifty deal, half for you, half for him. He really misses you Ai chan…" Christin's voice softened. Aislinn heard Edward yelp in pain in the background. "What? You kept eating the stuff right out of the bowl! Anyways, do you think you can handle the transfer?"

"Please, I may not have as much control of my powers as you, but I can bring my husband back home," she rolled her eyes. "When?" she asked eagerly.

"Not until the end of the week. We need to arrange for him to get out of the hospital first and that'll take a while," she replied. "Hey, how much time has passed over there?"

"Two and a half months, why?"

"Huh… then I was right… it's only been about three weeks here, more or less. I've gotta go, I'm gonna be late for work. I'll call you when things are ready, okay?"

"Okay, Nee chan, bye," Aislinn said, dropping her hand to her side. She could communicate with Christin telepathically, but she did get quite a few stares from passerby so pretended to be talking into a communications device, as her sister's 'cell phone' idea hadn't gone public yet.

The past weekend she and the children had left Xing and returned to Amestris on the pretense that Lin could handle things from there, unless he needed them again in which case he'd send for them.

"Hey, don't run," Katie snapped as Tobias and Ai, normal aged, ran about the shop she and Winry had set up in Rush Valley. "So this thing's not just in Xing?"

"Apparently it's happening anywhere Christin's been, because of Saru," she nodded towards the small metal box resting on top of her suitcase, the green-haired shikigami inside. It was Lin's suggestion that the 'menace' was kept under lock and key, though Aislinn knew full well nothing harmful was seeping from the temporarily soulless body inside. Saru's soul was being guarded by the Truth, though apparently it posed a threat to it as well. Either way, she trusted the Truth to know what it was doing… at least, in this situation.

"But nothing's happening now?" the blacked haired mechanic asked.

"Nothing's happening," Aislinn confirmed. "At least, not here."

"Did they find something?" Winry asked as she entered the shop, dropping several heavy looking bags on the counter.

"Something, yes, but they're not sure what it is. She mentioned something about a company or something that she couldn't sense anything from, save this one employee who's apparently as human as you can get. He's, ironically, the deejay at the nightclub Christin's working at and she said she was gonna try to get some info out of him when she goes to work tonight," the redhead replied.

"Nightclub?" the blond asked.

"Dancer."

"Ed better keep his guard up," she sang. She inhaled deeply a few times and leaned heavily against the counter.

"You okay?" Katie asked.

"Fine, fine, I'm just great," Winry nodded. "Well, gotta get to work."

"You should stop lifting heavy things, you know," Aislinn warned.

"Why?" Katie asked. Winry blushed and turned her face away.

"Uh-oh," Ai taunted.

"Hey, zip it midget," the blond sassed. "Aislinn, the next time you talk to Christin… will you tell her I know what it's like now?"

"What what's like?" Ai whispered to Tobias, who just giggled in response.

"Sure," Aislinn nodded.

"How long are we gonna stay here?" Tobias asked.

"I'm not sure. Al's supposed to be coming back at the end of the week, but I'm not sure if she meant our week or her week," Aislinn mused.

"Her week?" Katie inquired. "What, did she set up her own time frame or something?"

"Apparently time goes slower in that world."

Three days passed before 'the end of the week' arrived, bringing Alphonse's unconscious body with it. At first Aislinn thought it didn't work but after a moment Alphonse blinked and woke up. He was moved to a bed where he currently lay, resting.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aislinn asked for the twentieth time that hour.

"I'm fine, really," Alphonse chuckled. "I just really missed you."

"So you attempt suicide to come home?" she demanded after slapping him. Not a moment later she threw herself at him, sobbing. "I missed you too. I felt so lonely…"

"We should go," Tobias whispered loudly, announcing their departure to the adults.

"It was awful… the world was nice, but it was so hard. Every time I looked at Christin I saw you and I was reminded that you were here by yourself. It just became so unbearable… I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I stepped into the road like that…" he rambled.

"Stop talking and show me how much you missed me," she whispered gently, kissing him. It wasn't long for one/two and a half months of separation took over. Aislinn was stripped of her dress and Alphonse of his shirt and pants (his brother and Christin had been kind enough to clothe him properly before sending him back) and she straddled his lap, moving her hips back and forth slowly. He kissed her anyplace he could reach without pulling out of her, leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake.

"How long has it been since I last saw you?" he asked lazily a fair amount of time later.

"Two and a half months," she replied, though she was fairly sure the question was rhetorical.

"What?" he cried. "It's only been a month more or less!"

"We think there might be a difference in the way time passes," she responded.

"That might explain why the Truth had to rewind time for our bodies…" he mused, shifting his weight. "Do you think they'll survive without a mediator?"

"I'm sure they'll be just fine," Aislinn reassured him, patting his chest. Little did she know that Edward was currently tied up to a chair just because Christin wanted to tie him up, and he was starting to get very, very hungry, as his stomach kept making strange noises while Christin merely sat in front of him and smirked.

* * *

_A/N: long break between chappies, I know. Gomen nasai!!!!! Life's been hella busy lately. My friends and I just wrapped up a project for our English class (we had to make a two minute video about the first act of 'Death of a Salesman'), STAR testing was this week, and it's next week too… I've been really lazy…… more minor cases of writers block…_

_Did you enjoy the chapter? I'd never kill Alphonse off so easily, believe me. It's just that he's needed more back home… and he'd kinda get in the way over in America. Okay, for future reference, 'here' refers to Amestris and 'there' refers to America circa 2310, kay? If I intend otherwise, I'll probably mention it._

_More about Soshi in the next chapter…_

_What could he possibly have to do with this corruption??_


	12. Soshi

12: Soshi

"Sorry… I'm late…by several days…" Christin panted, leaning heavily against the door. "Family emergency."

"I heard," Soshi nodded solemnly. "Is Al okay?"

"Yeah, we… how do you know his name? I never told you," she said quickly. Now that she thought about it, this Soshi guy did look a little familiar.

"He told me when I asked him out earlier in the week," the brunette replied simply. He snapped his fingers and his hair changed color. "This jog your memory a bit?"

"You're the boyfriend?" she exclaimed loudly, pointing at the ice blue locks. "Holy crap, dude! I mean really!"

"Guess I shoulda told you before huh?" he shrugged. Another snap of his fingers changed his hair back to brown.

"How'd you do that?" she asked. Naturally, she could do that herself, but she didn't know if anyone had magicy magical magic here, so it was best to ask.

"Two tone changing hair dye," he replied. "It lets you keep your natural color but enables you to change it when you want. Neat, huh?"

"Geez, and I thought I was weird…" she muttered. "Uh… what am I supposed to do exactly?"

"Dance?" a blond girl in sparkly black booty shorts sneered, flipping her ringlet curls over her shoulder. "It's what we were hired for."

"Oh, excuse me," Christin replied sarcastically. "I think I'm in the wrong joint. I wanted the Lion's Den, not Whores 'R Us."

"Are you looking for a fight?" the blond threatened.

"Are you offering?" Christin replied, her voice low and dangerous.

"Ladies, ladies, no quarreling on the main stage, please," a sharp male voice snapped. A man with dark skin, a pale yellow silk shirt and tousled black hair joined the two girls on stage. "Dancers gather over here, please!" several other girls flocked over.

"Gay-Man, explain this," Christin hissed to Soshi.

"That's Pierre DuChateaux, the choreographer my dad hired," he whispered, shuffling a handful of 1 by 1 inch square disks vaguely resembling the obsolete floppy disk. "He's not bad, but he's not good either. He was the only one available right now."

"Ew," she replied, wrinkling her nose.

"Lydia," Pierre called. Someone answered. "Marguerite?" oh, he was doing roll call. How… elementary school. "Caldonia?"

"Here," the blond who wanted to fight answered sweetly. She glared at Christin.

"Christine?"

"It's Christin," she snarled, folding her arms firmly across her chest. Maybe she should've brought Edward along too.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called, right on cue.

"Who are you?" Pierre demanded.

"I'm Ed, I'm helping Soshi with sound and lights," Edward replied, waving halfheartedly.

"Whatever. Go help with the music," he waved Edward off. He cast the man a strange look, but hopped up onto a second, smaller stage where Soshi was fiddling with the small squares.

"Prick," Christin hissed loudly. She heard Edward snicker.

"you, since you're so loquacious this afternoon, you can help demonstrate the choreography," Pierre clapped his hands. "Music," he called, pointing at the second stage.

"What is this?" one girl asked.

"I've never heard this song before," another added.

"Stamina…" Christin muttered as she rolled her eyes. Pierre started counting and soon after began dancing. Very strangely, she had to admit. He was worse than a hippo on ice skates. After a while she gave up trying to copy his motions and made up her own to the techno dance song, which by this time period was ancient and Cozi probably didn't exist anymore.

"Valor Project," Edward stated, removing one earphone. "You're involved aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?" Soshi grinned, flipping a switch and checking the spotlights.

"Christin told me. She sensed… something inside you and it tipped her off," the blond replied.

"Ever been to Briggs?" he asked randomly.

"Why would I go there? It's freezing," Edward answered.

"It's pretty scenic, if you like white," Soshi grinned again. "What she sensed from me is totally normal where I'm from, trust me."

"Where are you from?"

"New Heissgart, but my dad made us move to Briggs because he got a promotion in the military. He wanted me to take the State Alchemist exam, but i would never have passed," he admitted, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You could've got that from a book," Edward sighed, sitting on the counter behind their sound table. "She also told me about how my life's just a story here…"

"I bet I could tell you things that aren't in the books, or movie, or video games, or any website," Soshi said smugly. "Even things about you."

"Like what?" Edward scoffed.

Soshi rattled off a whole list of minor cities and towns in Amestris, specifically none that had been mentioned in any documentation of Edward's home world (he and Christin and Alphonse had done a very thorough check), followed by staple dishes from each major city and region, and a very detailed layout of East City's headquarters, including the location of each light switch.

"That proves nothing," Edward pouted.

Blue light flashed next to him and he saw what was formerly a stool transform into a blade with lowers around the hilt. "Crap, another girly transmutation. I can never get it right…" Soshi mused sadly.

"You're an alchemist?" Edward asked in a low tone, so no one would hear.

"The Truth sent me along too. It knew what Al would do, so sent me as a replacement. If you want I can show you my birth certificate," Soshi nodded. "I'm not particularly great at alchemy like you, Mr. Hero of the People, but it thought I'd be of some help. Turns out it was right. I managed to get into Cassiopeia Syndicate as an intern to get closer to the corruption. Also… my dad got sick from that strange disease after visiting Liore a few years ago. After he stopped moving, I begged the Truth to let me go investigate. It agreed, on the pretense that I'd help it's emissary and her consort."

"I still can't trust you," Edward sighed. "For all I know, you could be lying about everything. I don't know how you got all those details right about Amestris, but still…"

"Hey, no biggie. You'll see the light in due course," Soshi smiled, holding a square up to the overhead lights though they were not transparent.

"No, stop that!" Pierre barked. "I told you once, I told you six times, _follow my movements_."

"Aw, c'mon man, she's way better than you!" a girl with short, spiked brown hair whined.

"Yeah, you look like you're doing some lame-old contemporary routine that was popular in the 1990's," another girl jumped in.

"Whatcha doin' here?" Christin asked, resting her arms on the edge of the soundboard.

"I couldn't let you deal with these freaks alone," Edward replied. "I've seen how you get when you're angry. Been at the receiving end of it too, actually."

"Seriously, why?" she pressed, hopping over the edge and balancing precariously on it.

"This is our only lead for the most part. I tried getting back into CS and they wouldn't let me in," he demurred.

"CS?" she repeated. "Oh, you mean Cassiopeia. Gotcha," she grinned stupidly.

"Hey midget, get over here!" Caldonia barked. He watched Christin grind her teeth together and storm back over to the stage. She had as much of a height complex as he did, though he had grown a few inches, but had probably shrunk since his body… rewound time or whatever the Truth did to him.

"Five, six, seven, eight…" Pierre counted loudly. Soshi restarted the music and pulled a very worn magazine out of his back pocket and began flipping through the pages. He found the one he was looking for, apparently, and shoved it under Edward's nose.

"Valor Project. Read," he ordered. Edward's golden eyes skimmed the article dully, not really reading, but they lingered on the pictures. One was of a guy who could be his twin, only he was curled up in the fetal position with oodles of weird wires attached to his body. And the duplicate's hair wasn't bound like his own was. Instead it was flowing freely in some sort of liquid. Actually, the only thing that tipped him off that the person in the picture was a guy was its flat chest and other masculine attributes he wasn't particularly comfortable thinking about.

The second picture was what scared him. It was a girl who could've been Christin's twin… triplet, whatever. Thick metal cuffs bound her wrists and ankles to the sides of a spherical orb of some sort. A transparent visor covered her eyes, which were half closed as if she were in a daze. Strange markings exactly like the ones on Christin's fingers were on the girls, as well as on parts of her legs, arms and even her neck. Long tubes extended from her body at various locations while a pair of eerie, scraggly black wings that were a sort of cross between bat-like and bird-like protruded from her back, filling most of the bubble-cage-thing. Something resembling 'Valor' was printed across the front of the tattered skin-tight garment that must've once been some type of bodysuit. The pictures were stacked one on top of the other with 'Cassiopeia Syndicate's closest accomplishments of the Valor Project to date. Model EMX0990-01 Edmund and model EMX0990-00 Crystal'

"Damn, they got everything down, even our names to a certain extent," he chuckled dryly, fists automatically clenching and crumpling the magazine.

"After some major circuitry flaw, the models shown in the pictures were disposed of… maybe," Soshi mumbled. Edward watched as he began unbuttoning his shirt, slightly scared of what he was planning. He released the breath he had been subconsciously holding when Soshi revealed a strange tattoo of numbers and black bars and a few letters.

A girl's screaming and something heavy crashing into the far wall caught both their attentions.

"You bitch…" Caldonia spat blood out of her mouth as she picked her self off the ground, brushing bits of plaster off her clothes.

"Death wish, huh?" Christin asked calmly, examining her fingernails like they were prized jewels. Edward groaned internally: here they go again. "I can arrange death more easily than most would think me capable of."

"What?" Caldonia hissed.

"People look at me and see someone who is weak and vulnerable and needs to be protected. But looks can be deceiving, can they not?" she asked, her voice sickeningly sweet. Her footsteps echoed in the silent room as she crossed the floor lightly and grabbed Caldonia's neck, holding her aloft. Edward saw the familiar white spark and debated whether he really wanted to intervene. Christin had so many facets of one singular mood it was almost baffling. One moment she could be wild like some crazed chimera, and the next she could be spouting streams of possible theories of torture that made his skin crawl just to know she thought of things like that and that she could say them so calmly like it was a normal conversation, and another she would just sit around and glare and any and everything. Then again, that was what made their relationship interesting.

"Do your worst," Caldonia threatened. Christin grinned darkly and with a flick of her wrist had sent the girl to the opposite end of the room. She walked past the sound table, white sparks so small that they were barely noticeable dancing across her porcelain skin. Soshi watched as the table shuddered and white light exploded from both machine and girl. For the second time, Edward watched a stream of ones and zeros orbit his beloved, a dizzying vortex of technology.

"Make it stop," he heard her plead weakly as she clutched her head. Wires shot out of the machine and encircled her, jabbing at her and trying to embed themselves in her skin. She tried brushing them off, but they would not yield. Her blue-tinted eyes widened as the entire mechanism changed shape from a seemingly harmless sound machine into a demented, lopsided, pathetic attempt at a human form.

Garbled beeping sounds came from what seemed to be it's mouth, thick black liquid dripping in big globs and staining the ground. Black wisps of mist rose from the splatter marks against the ground. Christin tried to scream. This thing was so awful. It went against everything she had ever known. She could sense no humanity whatsoever, no steady humming of technology, not even the emptiness surrounding the technology. This abomination was pure evil. A strange, strangled sound tried to escape her throat, but her clenched teeth and the wires choking her prevented most of it.

The dry screech of metal against metal, one ripping through the other, snapped her out of her half-stupor. Her head had stopped throbbing in pain, but the pain didn't fade. She didn't even notice that she was falling until she felt a metal appendage support her. Dazed, confused, scared, and perhaps a bit paranoid, she tried to get away from the metal, thinking it to be the Transformer gone horribly wrong. Somehow she couldn't focus properly. She felt her arms wave around uselessly, trying to push away the thing. She felt herself moving, being turned into something warm and strong. The scream escaped her freed throat and she clung to the soft fabric brushing against her skin. She heard a voice, talking to her. It was trying to calm her down, telling her it was over. Something warm trickled down her right arm as she devolved into a sobbing, violently trembling and barely conscious mess. She didn't notice being lifted from her half-sitting position on the cold tile floor, or being carried outside, or even being brought inside another building.

She didn't notice that she had lost consciousness either.

* * *

Aislinn's muffled screams woke Alphonse, making him sit up. He clicked on the lamp beside the bed and placed a hand gently on the trembling female shoulder beside him. She flinched at the touch, but turned her tear-streaked face out of the dampened pillow.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I-I'm fine…" she replied shakily, swallowing hard. "But…"

"Mom isn't," Tobias's voice finished for her. "They're getting closer to the entity causing all this evil." With the statement hanging in the still air of the pre-dawn hours, the blond child turned and walked away as silently as if he had been an unspoken thought whispered to the midnight wind.

"Toby…" Rio's wavering voice asked the darkness. She too had felt the awful sensations her mother had, though she had not screamed out in pain like her aunt and Tobias. Her mouth tasted of iron, for she had bit her tongue to keep from screaming.

"I'm here, Rio," her brother's voice replied. Warm hands smoothed her hair comfortingly.

"When will we be needed there?" she asked slightly rhetorically. Every day, for several hours, she and Tobias sparred under the watchful eyes of their aunt and uncle. Each night she changed to her teenaged form, to get used to the body for when she'd need it most. Tobias did the same, though he went around in the daytime as well.

"I'm not sure, Rio, but we can't go now. If anything we'll just cause more trouble. Mom and Dad know what they're doing, even if they don't know what they're up against. They're strong, Ri, so very strong. We have to be strong too," Tobias consoled her.

"I'll be strong," she agreed. "But only because Mom and Dad would be disappointed if we weren't."

Tobias smiled in utter agreement.

* * *

"You're a completed experiment?" Edward repeated. "But… all I've heard about the Valor Project says that all experiments have failed."

"Well, I'm not complete, but I can function well enough on my own. I faked being useless so I could get out into the world. A short time ago, something strange happened to me. I was transported back in time and across universes and I landed in your world as a young child. I grew up there and learned nearly everything you know about both your world and alchemy. Then another fluke occurred and I was sent back here. See, when I was first made, my powers were dormant. That's why I was scrapped. But when I went to your world, my powers were awakened somehow and they remained so when I returned here," Soshi replied calmly, removing his glasses and wiping them with the edge of his faded shirt with the name of some rock group scribbled on the front in a faded brown ink.

"That's… how it was with her," the blond said a bit reluctantly, jerking his head in the direction of the bedroom where Christin lay unconscious but otherwise okay. "She said that she had absolutely no power here when she lived her three hundred years ago, but through some fluke landed in a parallel universe, the other side of the Gate."

"England, after the Great War?" the brunette inquired.

"Yeah. I was living in Germany at the time. She just dropped into my life, literally. At first I was against having anything to do with her, but Alphonse won me over, saying she reminded him of me. I decided that I would help her, because I understood that sentiment. I would watch over her, like some sort of guardian angel. I resolved not to fall in love with her, just because Al was so smitten," here he chuckled dryly, shaking his head. "Look how well that turned out."

Soshi stared moodily into his cup, watching the coffee's surface ripple with each exhalation of breath he made.

"But, I don't regret anything," Edward continued. "It's been a little over ten years since we first met. The beginning, the first three or four years, was a living nightmare. You've seen… the anime about my life right?"

"Yeah, tough break," Soshi grinned wryly.

"Well, Envy was still alive after the anime ended. That's where this story begins, I suppose. He was after her power, because she was a direct connection to the Truth. In the end it turns out he was insane, but all he really wanted was someone to be glad that he existed."

Soshi nodded as Edward spoke. He had also read the sequel to the Fullmetal Alchemist anime/manga and knew what happened. He also knew that it helped someone to talk about their problems, even if the one they were talking to already knew what was going on.

"That issue was resolved and one marriage, two kids and seven years later, here we are," he fixed his golden eyes on the murky liquid in front of him, like he could make it move simply by wishing it so. "…fighting an enemy we know almost nothing about."

"Your brother couldn't handle it, I guess. That must've been why he attempted…" Soshi trailed off. It really wasn't his place to speak.

"Yeah. Christin has a twin sister, y'know? Al married _her_ and when this problem showed up she had to stay behind in our world so our powers would work here. He couldn't handle the separation, so in the end we had to send him back. But its okay, I mean…" Edward paused to drink some of the now lukewarm liquid. "...he's going to help on that end, and apparently our kids have similar powers and are gonna help on this side f the dimensional wall sooner or later."

"Apparently?" Soshi repeated.

"I've never seen either express any such power," Edward clarified. "Tobias is seven and insanely intelligent for his age. Rio's a year old, but she's got a lot of potential. Marcus is the only one who hasn't expressed any abnormal ability…"

"You said you had two kids. Who's Marcus?" the bespectacled man asked.

"Marcus is her first child, but she didn't have him by me," Edward said bitterly, recalling unwelcome memories of the man who caused his beloved so much pain.

"Ah, yes…" Soshi nodded with recognition. "McLean."

An awkward silence ensued, ruptured only by the strained, pain-filled howl coming from the room down the hall. Quicker than Soshi's mind could comprehend, Edward was missing from the table. The screams subsided and he dared to enter the room from which they came.

"It's so wrong…" Christin repeated over and over, cling to Edward like he was the only thing keeping her from flying into a million fragments. "It's _so wrong_…" he held her, rubbing her back comfortingly, whispering that it was okay now, that it was over. Soshi flinched as the man's golden eyes, practically molten with invoiced determination and strength, flicked to him.

"You can help us, can't you?" he asked, not once ceasing in his calming motions, even as Christin's violent shaking faded into a slight tremble, like she had just finished crying, until she simply sat there, pulled halfway onto Edward's lap. Soshi nodded solemnly, once. "Get some more sleep, okay?"

"I'll try…" Christin gave a shuddering sigh, pushing herself away. She hesitated for a moment.

"I'm not going anywhere," Edward assured her, smiling gently. Her lips thinned into a firm line and she nodded, crawling back under the twisted covers and pulling them up to her mouth. The blond alchemist repositioned himself so he sat atop a mountain of pillows, pushed aside by her frenzied reaction to whatever nightmare had plagued her, one hand resting on his leg and the other on her head, stroking her hair with his thumb. Soon enough her breathing slowed to that of someone sleeping soundly without a care about the world around them.

"I can tell you what happened to her," Soshi offered, glad to be of some assistance.

"She said I can trust you," Edward nodded.

* * *

Tobias, aged to seventeen years, perched on the windowsill, the dry wind of Rush Valley playing with his moonlight-bleached bangs.

"Soon…" he muttered.

The words were carried away on the zephyr as it wafted through the sleeping town, weaving its way in and out of open windows and between the stars tossed oh-so-carelessly against the black velvet sky. Fabric rustling indicated that Rio was shifting her weight as she slept, seemingly unaware of the looming danger they'd have to face…

"So very soon…"

* * *

_A/N: getting deeper here. Do you all really like this? I feel like it's less of a fanfiction and more of a regular fiction I came up with on my own. Huh… anyways, more info on Soshi, whose name I stole from Soshi Asamoto in Absolute Boyfriend by Yuu Watase. I stole his glasses too. XD_

_R&R please, it really does help. Really. I mean it. I MEAN IT, IT DOES REALLY HELP ME! I'M NOT EXAGERRATING, FOLKS!!!_

…………………………_=_=_

_Until chapter 13…_


	13. Should've Known Better

13: Should've Known Better

Christin jolted awake, another series of screams escaping her throat. She swallowed harshly and sat up, hair falling in her face like a screen. The room was suspiciously dark; it had been light when she first woke up after blacking out… she tugged the twisted comforter up around her shoulders, fixing the straps of a tank top she did not remember wearing earlier. After further inspecting her new attire, she twisted the top around so she was decently covered and pulled the skirt down after realizing it was a dress. Two voices chattering at one another piqued her curiosity. Taking the comforter with her, tucked under one arm and dragging on the floor, she slowly shuffled out to the living room. She reached up to rub her eyes, but her right arm flared in pain. She squeaked and looked at it, wondering just where the hell that white bandage wrapping around her arm had come from.

"You're up," Edward's voice stated.

"What happened?" she asked, fingering the itchy bandage.

"Some of the wires punctured your skin. Not just there too," he replied gently, touching her lightly where other injuries were. "Soshi stayed over and explained. Technology here is so advanced that some of it has a consciousness of its own, though it is very small and normally isn't noticeable. It was infected by your power when you walked by and sought to use you as a battery of some sort, because your power is unlimited, as far as we know."

"I can still feel it…" she mumbled, her grip on her arm tightening. "I can't get rid of that awful feeling… of that _evil_…"

"Hey, it's okay. Soshi agreed to help us, so we're not in this alone," he said softly, rubbing her arms.

"We can trust him," she said stupidly, as she had communicated that notion telepathically however long ago it was that she last awoke. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours since you woke up screaming bloody murder. You nearly gave me a heart attack," he replied. "I might look young, but my soul is thirty-something."

"It's scary, Ed. I have no idea what we're fighting, but it's so horribly wrong…" she muttered, burying her face in her hands. "Soshi… something about him doesn't exactly add up… but we can trust him."

"I know, you already told me that. Twice, I think," Edward replied.

"…for now," she added glumly.

"Huh?" the blond alchemist replied brilliantly.

"We need to plan our next move," she said dismissively. "If we can't get into CS here…"

"They have offices in Seattle, D.C., New York, Houston, Chicago and Tampa," Soshi said, sitting up and pulling a blanket away from his face. Edward blinked a few times before he realized the person was Soshi. His hair stood up on one side of his head and he wasn't wearing his glasses, making him look slightly different. He snatched the spectacles off the floor and donned them. "We could try breaking into one of those, unless you want to go international."

"And do what?" Edward inquired more than slightly sarcastically. "Pop in there and say 'hey, you know your discontinued experiment thingies? Well, we look like them so please lock us away and run tests on us'?"

"That's funny," Christin said, though she was not laughing. She had been there and done it and did not want to relive it.

"Sorry, I forgot," he apologized.

"Apology accepted. Besides," she huffed, "…I've been putting you through lots of shit. I don't blame you for wanting to forget some things."

"As if I could. It's all been seared into my memory banks," Edward scoffed. "Even if I got amnesia, I wouldn't forget."

"Okay, enough with the lovey-dovey crap," Soshi interjected, holding up his hand. "What's our next move, people?"

"Test," Christin replied plainly.

"What?" the men answered.

"I want to test you, to see if you can put up with the trouble that seems to follow me everywhere," she explained. "If you pass, I'll allow you to accompany us."

"Fair enough," Edward nodded.

Soshi debated this a while, his face twisting in confusion, doubt, hunger, and finally, resignation.

"Very well, I accept your challenge," he said bravely. Edward found himself grinning. Soshi would be eating those words soon enough.

* * *

"Isn't this going a little overboard?" Soshi cried over the roar of helicopter propellers.

"Trust me, you'll survive," Edward called back. "Be glad it's me you're fighting, not her."

"Why should I be glad?" he asked, holding his glasses against his face.

"Well, if you fought Christin, you'd either be hospitalized or dead," Edward replied, brushing his bangs out of his eyes though they flew back into his vision faster than he could brush them away.

"C'mon boys, this thing costs money!" she barked.

"It's our car, I transmuted it remember?" Edward sassed.

"Fuel costs money, dumbnut!" she snapped. "Prepare to drop; engaging fuel thrusters."

"Wait, I cha—" Soshi's wailing was cut of as Christin turned the aircraft sharply, making both males tumble out and land in the ocean. Edward reacted instantly, flipping over so he was right side up and balancing precariously on a small disc of white light.

"I won't let you drown," Christin laughed as she flew the helicopter over to the air-dock and landed it. She emerged and it reverted back to her pimped out old-new SUV. She walked over to the railing and watched the beginning of the fight to prove Soshi's worth. The air-dock hovered about two stories off sea level, inducing a slight case of vertigo. Otherwise, she was fine. She had to be; after all, she had to make sure Edward didn't drain to much power at once since he wasn't used to controlling it. It had been… loaned out, kind of like a book at a library. If he used up too much at once, he could go into shock… or maybe worse. She shook her head, as if the action would make the gloomy thoughts scatter away on the gentle breeze playing with her hair and clothing.

"Umm… what exactly am I supposed to do?" Soshi questioned nervously, wringing his hands together like some nerd who forgot the math formula he was supposed to remember.

"Well, in a nutshell you have to dodge my attacks and try to retaliate," Edward grinned darkly.

"Don't overdo it, genius," Christin's voice snapped through his earpiece. "You're not used to this kind of power, and especially the way it's so untamed…"

"You make it sound dirty," he chuckled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans.

"I'm being serious, Ed," she sighed. "If you use too much at once, you could go into some sort of shock or even worse."

"W-worse?" he asked, faltering a bit.

"I mean dead," she stated bluntly.

"Oh," he said dryly. He swallowed hard. "Yeah, I'll try to keep it under control."

"Well, I'm not just going to sit here and watch, I'll be playing referee," she giggled. "Whenever you're ready… within reason."

"Can I go home?" Soshi asked, his voice breaking a bit.

"Sure, sure…" Edward waved his hand dismissively, "After you prove yourself!" he thrust his hands forward, white-hot energy bursting from his palms and racing toward Soshi. He looked down at his hands afterwards, slightly confused.

"It'll do whatever you will it too," Christin sighed boredly, like she had repeated the statement for the millionth time. Which, actually, she had, having explained her powers multiple times before and exactly what she can do for some things. In complete contrast to her 'act first, think later' philosophy, and a bit of pure laziness and the fact that she hated logically explaining things, she could almost always give some description of exactly what she was doing, like she had when she tortured Robin.

"Is that it?" Soshi asked, irritation creeping into his tones. "I thought you had more in you," he smirked, moving his right arm in one swift slicing motion and sending lime green disks of energy at the blond, most of them hitting the water and sending the salty liquid flying into the air. Edward lost his concentration for a split second and was airborne along with the water. It took him a moment to react, but he did and was spared from being submerged in the briny sea. That was totally fine with him, he meant… geez just the smell was irritating with the way it climbed up his nostrils and stayed there. He couldn't imagine actually getting in the stuff.

"That was just a warm-up," he sniffed.

White and green light danced back and forth across the water's surface, illuminating the life beneath it occasionally. Christin smiled as she saw a school of fish scatter in fear of the dancing lights. A large, dark grey blot swam in large circles around the two fighters. She didn't know what it was, but knew she didn't like it. The thing was probably four times her size, at least, and a bit on the obese side. What she assumed was its head was oblong, almost like it was smushed flat then split in two. A dorsal fin that was dark grey and streaked with black lines emerged from the water occasionally as it circled. Pale blue lines streaked its back beneath the surface. Oh, it was bioluminescent, kinda like her tattoos. What wasn't bioluminescent, but just as bright, were the two sets of teeth sitting inside the beast's opening maw.

"Edward!!" she screamed, realizing too late the danger: a mutated hammerhead shark.

Edward whipped his head around just in time to see the massive jaws opening and rushing towards him quickly. Without thinking properly, he wished he was transparent like he had been when that weird leopard thing from the Cretan jungle tried to pounce on him. Why were things always trying to eat him? The sea creature clamped its jaws shut and pain shot through his body like a bolt of electricity. The sound of teeth grinding against metal alerted him to the fact that his automail was trapped between the jagged teeth just before rushing water filled his ears.

"Fantastic," Christin grumbled, taking quite a few steps back before running for the edge of the air-dock and leaping over the edge. "Soshi, can you make it back to the dock?" she asked through her earpiece as she fell towards the water.

"Yeah," he replied, the signal going out once she broke the surface.

Edward's lungs were burning horribly. His body was in so much pain he couldn't even focus long enough to make that strange bubble Christin often made. He could only watch the fading sunset as he was dragged further and further beneath the waves. Soft white light suddenly glowed to his left. Lightheaded and short of breath, he lazily turned his head. An entire coral reef had lit up with countless phosphorescent beings, almost like someone had sunk the entire Cretan jungle. His vision was really getting blurry, so much he hardly noticed the larger glowing blur directly in front of him. Only when he found himself breathing again did he realize what… or more accurately, who… it was. He felt his arm spasm as it was wrenched from between the monster's teeth. Well shoot… that was going to be problematic. He concentrated on getting air into his throbbing lungs and satisfying heir horrid aching. Christin grabbed his other wrist and swam for the surface. If he wasn't concentrating, he probably would've lost her amidst the glowing plants and fish and… freakishly deformed hammerhead shark that was gaining on them. He tugged his arm back a bit, trying to warn her because as usual, she wasn't paying attention.

"Soshi!" she cried, breaking the surface and reaching out an arm. Her fingertips grazed against the cold metal bar of a ladder that Soshi had kicked out of the chopper. She closed her fist tightly and sent a spark of power directly to the engine, making it speed up and fly them out of harms way faster than normal. She looked over her shoulder to see the shark leaping in and out of the water, trying to bite them as they flew away.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked after safely landing the chopper on the air-dock.

"Could be better," Edward grunted, placing a hand protectively over the exposed arm socket and dangling wires. "Definitely've been worse…"

"We've both seen better days," Christin chuckled dryly, wringing out her hair. She pressed one hand to a fist and made all the water in her clothing evaporate quickly, lest she get sick. She then turned to Edward and pressed her hands firmly to his chest, thus drying his clothes. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Edward asked, allowing her to help him stand.

"Soshi," she mumbled quietly. "He stepped in to save our skins."

"Didn't you tell him to?" he asked, daring a peek over her shoulders. Soshi stood by the helicopter, cleaning his glasses with a small black cloth.

"I just told him to get back to the dock, not fly the chopper and haul our butts outta there," she muttered. "I think he's good for now."

"What about later?" he asked, the 'for now' part sticking in his brain.

"We'll decide that when it comes," she said wisely. "It's best to let events play out as they're meant to. We've both been at the end of fate redirected."

"Are you sure? He seems kinda sketchy to me," Edward groaned.

"It's cool, trust me," she grinned.

* * *

"Feeling okay?" Marcus inquired gently, so he wouldn't startle Winry. She sighed heavily and rolled her head back to look at him.

"I'm so tired all the time," she complained. "And I miss Ed…"

"Just Ed?" he repeated quizzically.

"Yo momma too," she grinned. "I have no one to argue with! Aislinn's too accommodating and Al's too much of a peacemaker! And I can't argue with you because there's nothing about you that pisses me off."

"My mom and Ed are the only ones you can argue with," he stated.

"Well, they're the only fun ones to argue with," she admitted. "They put up a good fight."

"I wonder how things are going over there…" the ashen-haired man mused.

"Ed got attacked by a shark," Aislinn announced as she strolled past.

"What?!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Is he alright?" Winry added.

"He's fine. Got his automail ripped off, though," she grinned. "Onee chan should've known better…"

"What are they gonna do meantime? I don't think they can come all the way back here just for a repair job," Katie mumbled, biting her lip.

"It's time, Rio," Tobias hissed in his sister's ear. Their friends and family were no longer weirded out by seeing the two children as teenagers anymore, leaving them more able to converse openly and train their bodies and powers. She nodded so slightly he would've missed it if he hadn't been tuned in to her thoughts. The two surreptitiously made their way outside. It was near dusk now, and nobody was around. Anyone who saw anything would think it was a trick of the light.

"We're ready, Truth," Rio said calmly, placing her hand in Tobias's. In a flash of light, the two were flying through a strange vortex and landed in a crumpled heap in a darkened alleyway. Strange noises reached their ears.

"I cannot guarantee your passage back, you know," the Truth's voice said.

"What?" Tobias demanded.

"I'm afraid your role in this game is questionable. I'm afraid I don't know everything about this world and the way it functions. All I know is that you must be on your guard," the voice faded.

Tobias sighed angrily. "Well, now what?"

"I suggest we find Mom and Dad," Rio replied simply. "They'll know what to do."

"You're right," Tobias nodded.

After much wandering, the siblings finally found the correct apartment building and wearily shuffled inside. One elevator ride later they stood in front of a door. Tobias hesitantly reached out a hand to knock, but found he didn't need to when he was tackled.

"See? I told you they were here!" his mother's voice sassed. "How are you guys? You hungry, tired?"

"Both," Rio half-snapped. She had twisted her ankle about halfway through their three-hour long trek through the city.

"You greet us just like that? Like we went out for a few hours and came home?" Tobias asked.

"Why not?" Edward asked back. "You are our kids after all, it's only natural."

Sobs rose in the back of Tobias's throat. He threw himself at his father, taking Christin with him. Rio, not about to be left out, wriggled her way into the hug.

"We missed you so much," she muttered, clinging to Edward's shirt.

"Same here," he admitted.

* * *

_A/N: okay, so now the two families are together… with their… families… that sentence doesn't sound quite right. But anyways, there's Edward's family and Alphonse's family and I'm gonna try to focus on that familial relationship, cuz the first one was all about the romantic relationship between the characters. Also, I'm gonna try to focus more on Al and Aislinn. Which will be rather difficult, since Christin's the catalyst for most of the events… if anyone has any ideas for a sub-arc involving Al and his family, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! I am kinda short on ideas right now… damn writer's block…_

_Until chapter 14 (already!)…_


	14. River, Taken

14: River, Taken

"Rio, wake up," Edward's voice cut in Rio's turbulent dreaming. She gasped and her eyelids shot apart. She kept her face buried on her pillow, breathing rapidly and heavily.

"D-Dad?" she squeaked.

"It's okay, I'm here," he soothed gently. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"It's awful… it's so evil…" she muttered. "It's so _wrong_…"

"Rio, Rio, listen to me," he said firmly, "It's going to be okay. That's what you came here for, right? To stop the evil thing?"

"Y-yeah…" she confirmed, shaking her short hair out of her face and looking up at him. Hair length was the only thing that enabled Edward and Tobias to tell the two women apart: Rio's was short and often frayed out like a sort of fan while Christin kept hers long and often played with it. Other than that, they looked almost exactly alike, save for the fact that Rio had some of Edward's features, mainly his golden eyes, and of course that Christin was older. "We came to help you."

"Hey, weirdoes, breakfast's ready," Tobias announced, poking his head in the doorway.

"Finally!" Edward breathed.

"You're that hungry?" Rio giggled as she was dragged down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"I've been awake since two this morning. I'm famished," he replied.

"Why were you up at two?" Tobias asked.

"I had another night terror," Christin replied a bit distantly.

"A nightmare?" Rio asked innocently. She had been having bad dreams too, ever since she came to this strange world.

"No. nightmares and night terrors are completely different. A nightmare is just a bad dream," she replied curtly, gripping her mug firmly in her trembling hands. "A night terror is where the thrashing about and screaming are added to the picture." Tobias thought he saw a few cracks grow on the ceramic surface as she clenched her hands.

"But you're okay, right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said brightly, smiling at him. "I'm okay when I'm awake. It's whenever I fall asleep that I get scared." She absently fingered the bandage on her arm.

"You're hardly home," Edward scoffed, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Likewise," she grinned. "How's Al and them holding up?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're mad at us for just ditching them," Tobias said, averting his eyes.

"You _just_ ditched them?" Christin repeated. "Tobias Cairn Elric, how could you?! You know how much they'll freak out!"

"They'll be fine! They can take care of themselves," he shot back. "The evil thing is here, isn't it? How can we stop it if we're an entire dimension away!?"

The sharp sound of flesh hitting the hard wooden surface of the table disrupted the heating argument.

"I'm stepping out for some air," Rio said firmly. "Let me know when things have settled." She breezed out of the apartment like mist on the wind, silently and swiftly. As she made her way down the spiraling staircase, too upset to use the elevator, she let her hand graze along the surface. Within moments she was holding onto the handlebars of a shiny silver bicycle.

Rio pedaled away, not caring where she ended up. She knew her parents would be worrying; after all, she was blind. It was only her power that enabled her to see, though it was only her mother's coined 'emo-vision' where everything was glowing. Still, it was better than darkness. She could not appreciate the beauty of the star filled sky the way others could, nor the glimmer of the ocean she could hear as she propelled herself forward. When the dry scrunch of concrete gave away to the looser crunching of fine sand, she slowed down and stepped off the bike, walking it to the water's edge. She let the contraption fall at her sides and she sat upon the sand, removing her boots and socks and letting the warm water caress her bare legs.

"It's been a week already…" she muttered to the white sky, wishing she could see the brilliant blue Tobias told her about. One week since she arrived in this strange world. The images she saw in other people's minds were beautiful; the only flaw was she could not see them herself. She wanted to see the blue buildings, the strangely dressed people, the stranger car designs, everything with her own eyes. Alas, she had been born blind and there was nothing she could do to fix that. Not to say attempts hadn't been made. She knew that soon after she was born her mother had tried to restore her sight. When nothing worked everyone resigned themselves to the fact that nothing could be done.

The sound of footsteps displacing the sand made her switch off her special vision. She had been clearly warned not to use her powers around common folk here, lest she be mistaken for one of the Valor Project experiments and shut away in a lab for experimentation. Another warning she had received was that because she looked so much like her mother, she also looked like a discontinued experiment from the Valor Project. Her ruse here was that she was a cousin to Christin and Edward, rather than offspring. It explained the similarity between mother and daughter without actually stating their true relationship.

"What are you doing way out here?" a male voice inquired politely.

"Listening to the ocean," she replied, quirking her head in the direction the voice came from.

"Not watching?" the voice asked.

"How can one watch what one cannot see?" she replied.

"Then you are blind," the voice confirmed. She nodded, further turning her head to address the voice. "How did you come here?"

"It's a route I know well. My brother took me down it many times, and I knew where I was headed simply from memory, perhaps with a bit of luck," she smiled, patting the bicycle.

"Your name is Rio, is it not?" he questioned.

"And yours is Will," she commented. She now recognized the voice as the more than slightly strange realtor who sold the apartment to her parents. "You're the gay pimp realtor."

"Your cousins told you about me, eh?" he chuckled. She felt him sit down on the sand beside her. She nodded. "What it must be like to see nothing… they said you were born blind entirely."

"Yes," she responded almost automatically. "I cannot see anything except darkness, and I've been told nothing can be done to fix it."

"What about an eye replacement surgery? It's not like we're living in the 1900's anymore. Things that were not possible then are more than possible now," he suggested.

"Money," she replied a bit bitterly. "We could not afford something as extravagant as that. It was hard enough to get replacement limbs for my cousin Edward."

"Funny fellow…" Will mumbled. "I have to wonder where he obtained that style of cybernetic. It's not any I know of, at least… from California."

He glanced at his side. Rio was an almost exact copy of Christin, though younger. Her hair was short, barely surpassing the part of her body where her neck connected to her shoulders, and curled up at the ends. It was a very lovely brown, similar to the color of sunlight resting upon the crispy tops of brownies set on a plate in a windowsill to cool, and from the look of it very soft. Large golden eyes, almost like Edward's, stared blankly ahead. Her body was somewhat hunched over, but she was well formed. Even better was he got the same power-output reading as he did from her 'cousin'. Fooling Christin would be a bit too difficult. She already knew a lot about Cassiopeia Syndicate… much more than she should considering her role. So the 'cousin' would have to suffice. She was young and rather clueless; taking her would be easy.

"I should be going back home, they will wonder where I am," sh stated, standing up and pulling on her socks.

"Allow me to escort you back," Will offered. "I know the way, and it isn't safe for you to be out riding alone like this. It was sheer happenstance that nothing bad happened to you on your way here."

"How kind," she smiled.

* * *

"Mom…" Tobias started awkwardly. "I'm sorry about what I did. It was wrong and I should've known better than to just up and leave."

"Aislinn's very upset. She's been running around Rush Valley for almost two weeks now looking for you two," Christin replied curtly. "I smoothed things over, but you'll both have to apologize."

"I'm really sorry," he repeated, looking down at the floor and his scuffed up sneakers. "I won't do it again."

"Bull," she snapped, throwing her pencil on the table and turning around to face him. "Do you know how many times I did something without clearing it with someone first?" he shook his head.

"I don't," he replied.

"I did that… Ed, how many times did I do something reckless and stupid without telling someone?" she asked.

"I lost count after the second year we knew each other," came a slightly distant reply.

"See?" she grinned, all her anger melting away faster than an ice cube on the sun. "I've done it so often everyone's lost count. Don't say you won't do it again. You're my child and you carry the 'reckless and stupid' gene. Just promise me you'll try to make things right after you do the stupid reckless thing."

"Okay," he smiled as she ruffled his hair. He might look sixteen, but inside he was really still eight and enjoyed the playful affection he so often received from his parents.

"But you'll still have to apologize," she chided, wagging her finger at him.

"Do you know where Rio went?" he asked. Sure he could've located her in the blink of an eye, but he was feeling too lazy at the moment.

"I'm not sure," Christin paused in her sketching of the bookcase on the opposite wall. "She's riding through town with Will."

"What's he doing with her?" Edward asked as he entered the room, a towel draped over his shoulders and his hair hanging loose and wet around the white fabric.

"I'm not sure," she repeated. "Will… something isn't exactly right about him either, but he's not like Soshi. I don't much like the tainted vibe I'm getting from him."

"I know there are some weird people here, but he's just about the strangest I've met, apart from that weirdo who tried hitting on me when we went to the club opening night," Edward hissed, pulling a dark orchid tee-shirt out of his back pocket and pulling it over his head. He took an elastic hair tie off his wrist and began assembling his hair in a ponytail. "I mean honestly. A gay pimp? That's just plain stupid. Even those poorly conceived fanfics on the internet aren't as far-fetched as that."

"Hey, you better not be dissing my stories," Christin said pointedly, aiming her pencil at him.

"Why would I do that? Apart from your threats to kill me, I like them better than most of the other crap people post on that site," he shrugged, winding up the towel.

"Damn right," she nodded. He flicked the towel at her like a whip. She squeaked.

"There are children present!" she hissed, throwing her sketchbook at him.

"Which one are you?" he asked playfully. Tobias rolled his eyes and wandered off to the balcony to watch the ocean in the distance.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Rio asked when Will stopped momentarily.

"Somewhere nice," he replied.

"Oh," she answered. He smirked. Not only was she easy prey, but she was stupid too. She must be younger then she looked to have that kind of naïveté. Then again, a fifteen-year-old who was easy to con into something like this did seem a little too good to be true. These days, kids of that age knew way more than she did, even if they never left their house. Being blind didn't mean you were deaf too. Surely she had heard her cousins and brother talking about the outside world.

"It'll be fun," he chuckled. "Trust me."

He skidded to a stop in front of one of Cassiopeia Syndicate's minor laboratories, mainly, the one where the Valor Project was operating. The Project had smaller labs and offices, but for this matter the main lab was needed. He parked the bike near one of the old-fashioned bike racks that were mainly for decoration since they had the high-tech storage units for vehicles now. A bike this old wouldn't respond to the system, so it was best to leave it out here. Anyone passing by would think it was a decoration. The building was almost abnormally plain, resembling just another apartment building in the massive city. He took Rio's hand and guided her through the front doors. He flashed his badge at the guard in front of a black-colored steel door. The guard nodded and opened it, granting the two entrance.

"It's chilly in here," Rio stated. Not only that, but she felt just awful. Almost all she could sense in this building was emptiness. There were small dots of humans here and there, but overall it was just a big void. She followed Will stupidly down the descending staircase, not knowing that else to do.

"You won't feel a thing soon," he assured her, squeezing her hand comfortingly. She felt her lips quirk into a small smile.

"Identification, please," an electronic voice demanded suddenly, making Rio jump, startled.

"William Quinn Blackwood. Experimental sector, ID number 75-8920Q431-00769R. First-degree technician, Cassiopeia Syndicate. Valor Project ID number 225190613-55, codename: Corydon," he spewed the information like it was nothing, leaving Rio slightly dumbfounded.

"Objective," the electronic voice babbled.

"The lost lamb has been found," he recited, a dark grin spreading across his face.

"Access granted," the voice acknowledged. A door whirred open and Rio was led inside, instantly regretting letting Will 'escort her home'. Even more emptiness lay behind the door, interspersed with strings of evil.

"Corydon, my dear brother in law!" a second voice sang. Only the slightest trace of humanity could be found in this man. "Ah, our lovely little lamb."

"I knew you'd be proud, Ixion," Will replied smugly.

Rio bit her lip, fearing what was to come. A large hand, covered in a silk glove, grabbed her chin and turned her face from side to side, as if this 'Ixion' was inspecting her. The silk-clad finger traced her facial features slowly before traveling down her neck. It stroked her collarbone, joined by it's other, before running down her arms and squeezing her breasts. Half-transfixed with fear, she couldn't think of what to do. She felt the cold fabric through her thin sundress as the hands traveled further down her body, squeezing it at several other intervals. Oh, she wished she could see who was touching her, so she might watch his face twist in pain as she killed him. Yet, she was unable to do anything.

"Very well done, Corydon," Ixion said proudly. "It looks like she's in excellent condition. Though it seems she cut her hair after escaping. No matter, it looks… cute."

"Stop…" she said so weakly she was sure no one had heard her. Her throat was raspy and didn't seem to want to function properly.

"Almost done…" Ixion sang softly to her, scrunching up the fabric of her dress.

"Stop…" she repeated, this time louder. She pushed back against the hands.

"Come now, lamb, I must make sure you are unharmed," Ixion's voice cooed, hints of anger mixing with the sweetness. The hands tried lifting the fabric again. She pushed back again.

"No…" she refused. She was well aware of her mother's rape, which resulted in her older brother Marcus, whom she loved deeply. She accepted her mother's stain, but didn't want the same thing to happen to her.

"Do not defy me," Ixion snarled, slamming Rio into a wall. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. "You belong to us and shall do as directed if you want to stay alive."

"You haven't lost your touch, Ixion," Will complemented.

"Now lamb, you will tell me your name," Ixion commanded.

"My n-name is Rio Elric…" she whispered. Perhaps it was best to obey these horrid men. She didn't want to think about what would happen to her if she didn't.

"Your full name, darling. We cannot input your new data into the computer unless we have your full, real name," he coaxed.

"R-River Danae Elric," she admitted. It was strange hearing her real name; everyone called her Rio, which meant river in Spanish. She could've sworn she felt Ixion smirk.

"Excellent," he sneered, completing his damage check on her body. "Your eyes are damaged, yes? The only flaw in your creation. We can fix that, if you so desire."

"I-it's not necessary," she mumbled. She just wanted to go home. Cold metal clamped around her right wrist. She heard soft electronic beeping.

"The status device will keep us updated on how you are doing in confinement," Will said. Rio felt something smooth and slightly rubbery around her feet. She reached out a hand to feel what it was. It seemed to be some sort of rubber bubble, though it solidified to glass beneath her hand. She knew she was in trouble now.

"What?" she cried, incredulous. "No, let me go!"

"Sorry sweetheart, that's the way the cookie crumbles," Will chuckled darkly.

"Ugh, please stop quoting that ancient 'Bruce Almighty' movie," Ixion groaned.

"No!" Rio's cries grew more frantic. She pounded her fists against the bubble. "Mom, Dad, Toby, help me!!"

* * *

"Ah!" Christin gasped, dropping the glass bowl. It fell to the floor and shattered into hundreds of sharp fragments.

"No…" Tobias muttered, pressing a hand to his mouth.

"Damn!" Edward swore, punching the wall. "Could we really have been that stupid?"

"Mom…" Tobias started, looking up at her fearfully.

"Rio… oh River…" she muttered, shaking her head slightly. "No, I won't let this happen."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Edward said, grabbing Christin's shoulder. "If you go out there, they're sure to find you and put you in a similar situation. Toby and I can't handle an entire corporation by ourselves. I'm only an alchemist and Toby doesn't know how to control his power as well as you do."

"Rio's in danger, Edward," she said hotly. "Are you just going to sit here and let who knows what happen?"

"She'll be fine," he assured her. "She's an Elric, she can handle it." Truthfully, he doubted his own words. He sounded surer than he felt.

"I don't want her to become another me…" Christin muttered, tears overflowing. "I don't want her to live with the same shame I've lived with."

"That doesn't matter. It's in the past and you've moved on," Edward said gently.

"I know… I know that but…" she fumbled over the words. "What if what never happened to me happens to her? What if she dies because of my folly? She's got half of my DNA, how do you know she won't make the same mistakes I made?"

"Because she's not you. I've strayed from the beaten path too. That means she's going to find trouble in one form or another, and none of us will be free from guilt or blame. The best we can do is hope for the best and wait for an opportunity," he consoled her.

"Someone should've gone with her," Tobias mumbled loudly. "I should've gone with her."

"It's not your fault either," Edward said firmly, beckoning him closer. "I don't want anyone suffering anymore than you do, but we'll have to deal with it until we can do something about it."

"It's so wrong…" Christin sobbed. "I'm sick of people suffering because of me…" Edward couldn't respond to that. Nothing he said would shake that notion until the situation improved. He put his arm around her shoulder and turned her into him, nuzzling his face into her hair. She clung to him and sobbed like she did so often.

Tobias ground his teeth together so hard he thought they would break. This was wrong, like his mother had said. He would save his sister, even if it killed him.

* * *

_A/N: okay, a few notes on the chapter here._

_1: Rio's real name is River. I write it as Rio though because no one ever addresses her by her real name. Ed and Al are exceptions, because people use their real (full) names. Not often, but their full names are used. Also, this is the first chapter where we get into any real depth with Rio chan. She is blind, but can use 'emo-vision' as a sort of super-glasses kind of thing._

_2: Corydon is Will's codename for Cassiopeia Syndicate. Members of the Valor Project are given special codenames as part of their ID. Corydon is a name I got out of the back of my dictionary, from 'a shepherd in the poems of Theocritus and Virgil'. I codenamed him Corydon because he sort of herds the Elric's into CS's conspiracy thing._

_3: Ixion is the codename for the leader of the Valor Project. It's also from the back of my dictionary, and is 'in classical mythology, a Thessalian king who for his wickedness was punished in the infernal regions by being bound to a perpetually revolving fiery wheel.' He has no real name yet, but it's not gonna be revealed for quite some time, so it's okay._

_More insight into the Valor Project, and Rio's upcoming predicament, in the next chapters. Also, my friend Kelly Nelly Chan and I are going to be doing a joint comic (she's writing the story while I draw the art) and it's going to be posted on both my personal website .com and on our new joint site (shared four ways between me, my friend Cissykins, MoE (Sango-Is-Alone), and Kelly Nelly Chan (Kelly Nelly on this site) .com._

_Any questions, comments, concerns, or ideas, please contact me through PM, email, or through one of the websites. I'll get back to you when I can. I'll still work on the DXM manga too, but updates will be kinda stretched. Oh, go to my personal site and check out the 'test page' and let me know if you can read the writing._

_I feel like no one's liking this story. Is it bad?? Someone please review and let me know how it's faring!!! Because if it's bad I'll try to make it better!!!_

_Until chapter 15…_


	15. TechnoCretins

15: Techno-Cretins

"You want to what?!" Soshi cried, dismayed. It was still rather early and he had just woken up… maybe he had heard wrong.

"Break into Cassiopeia," Christin repeated. "You work there; surely you can get us in!"

"Yeah, and lose my job and possibly my head!" he scoffed. "The monarchy doesn't tolerate things like that. No government ever has!"

"I don't care!" she cried, stamping her foot. "I'm going to get in there, even if it kills me and condemns my soul to hell!"

Soshi gave an exasperated sigh. "You'll die trying to get into the Sonora branch. I've heard Seattle has really crappy security. We should try there first."

"Seattle?" she asked. "That's all the way in Washington State!! Rio was taken and imprisoned _here_!"

"Look, I know she's your cousin, but aren't you going a tad overboard?" he inquired firmly. The pained look on Christin's face tipped him off that their relationship wasn't what he had been told.

"She's our daughter," Edward replied sullenly. "The claim that we're cousins is only a lie… in reality, Christin and I are married. Tobias was our first child and Rio the second. I don't have the same kind of power that they do, but I know that something is horribly wrong here!"

"The Valor Project is worked on in bits and pieces in all the offices around the globe. We'll have to investigate all of them before we can even consider breaking into one of them. It'll be sheer luck if they don't transport her to another office for R&D or something. Once they begin experimenting on her, she'll be bound to the syndicate until it crumbles," Soshi said darkly.

"Like the roman empire?" Christin asked perkily. Soshi blinked and shook his head.

"So basically we have to go on a long trip to break into something that's a few blocks away?" Tobias groaned.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Cassiopeia Syndicate. Its main office can be seen from the balcony," he clarified, pointing out the sliding glass door.

"I never noticed that before…" Edward mumbled. Indeed, he could see the black blob that was its mascot or insignia or whatever. It was balanced on the edge of the building's top floor, like some kind of ominous guardian. He blinked and stared at it harder. Was it him… or did the thing just smirk at him?

"The office here is the main branch, like, of the entire syndicate!" Soshi continued. "Anything going on in the other offices must be cleared through this one. If we cause a disturbance, they'll know…"

"…it was us and won't hesitate to kill us for it," Tobias finished.

"We're going to have to do something regardless. It's what we came here for," Christin stated. "And I refuse to return to the old world until this problem is solved, stuffed in a shoebox, duct-taped closed, locked inside a safe and buried in the deepest ocean trench under five miles of dirt and so close to the mantle that the entire thing begins to melt."

"Yeesh, I'd hate for you to have a grudge against me," Soshi chortled.

"This isn't funny, Soshi!" she snapped. "Two worlds are at stake here. If something isn't done to stop the evil thing, everything will cease to exist as we know it!"

"You frequent don't you?" he asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air. "Can you be serious for two minutes?!"

"Mom…" Tobias started, his voice low.

"Hm?" she asked, suddenly sweet.

"We have slightly bigger problems," he said, pointing out the window.

Large, hulking creatures were scaling the building and climbing over the balcony railing. About half of them seemed to be the mutated animals, but the other half seemed to be some machine gone wrong then fused with the mutant animals. Thick wires and tubes poked in and out of irregular clumps of skin, pulsing sickly. Jagged bones also protruded from the flesh, cracked and rotted with age. The lead creature, the largest and by far the most gruesome, lurched forward like one limb was shorter than the rest. Yellowed teeth were revealed as the thing opened its mouth, thick drool spilling from its maw, landing with a nasty splat sound and burning a hole through the concrete floor of the balcony. Beady black eyes resting on short alien-like stalks swiveled around, scanning the terrain. They came to a stop after landing on Christin, small green numbers, barely distinguish-able flashed around the blackness like a computer booting up.

"Her…" it droned, taking another lurch forward. "The one… with the purple streaks… is the one… we want…"

"What?" Christin asked weakly. She watched, horrified at the sick mutation, as six small mechanical arms ripped through the monster's skin and propelled it forward much faster then the lurch it used to climb to their balcony. A red laser beam shot past her, singeing her skin a bit.

"The master… Lord Ixion… commanded us… to find you… and bring you to him…" the alpha mutant droned. Two arms transformed into large gun-like machines, aimed at her.

"N-no…" she protested. "I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm not going anywhere with anyone unless it's with my family to rescue my daughter."

"Then we were told… to bring you back… dead or alive…" she thought she saw it grin. "Kill them! Kill them all!!"

* * *

"This is so odd…" Alphonse mumbled absently. "What just makes a person shut down all voluntary actions?" he gnawed on his lip as he continued to watch Roy 'sleep'. He and his family had spent the past three days arranging for the officer to be brought to Rush Valley, so it would be easier to monitor him. There had been a rash of cases of what was becoming known as Somnolentia (the sleeping disease) around Rush Valley.

"Any change?" Aislinn asked as she entered the room. She and Alphonse had been practically living at the hospital the past day or two, being pegged as 'experts' on Somnolentia, though neither had a clue what was happening to the patients. She rubbed her eyes furiously, having been up and running around since three that morning.

"Nothing yet," Alphonse sighed.

"EMX0990-00," a male voice recited almost mechanically. "EMX0990-01. Where are they?"

Alphonse turned around to see Roy sitting up in bed, staring blankly ahead. He slowly turned his head to orient on the other personas in the room.

"Sir?" Alphonse asked cautiously. "Are you feeling better?"

"Models EMX0990-00 and EMX0990-01, where are they? Lord Ixion requests that they be taken into custody of the Valor Project," he recited. "Due to faulty programming they cannot be allowed to wander the public."

"Something's wrong, he isn't acting like himself," Alphonse hissed.

"He's acting almost like…" Aislinn paused to find a suitable word, gasping when one struck her. "Like a machine."

"Something similar happened to Christin," Alphonse recalled. "She acted really strangely and when she came to spoke only in Japanese until Kelsie smacked her. It was because of Saru… she was taking over Christin's body because she wasn't supposed to exist and needed a host to survive until Christin gave her a body of her own."

"I remember that," Aislinn nodded. "I echoed that state, functioning like a machine. This entire thing seems to revolve around that factor…"

"Hand over models EMX0990-00 and EMX0990-01. You will be terminated if you don't comply," Roy droned, standing up. Orange flame burst in the room at the snap of his fingers.

"I think I liked this better when he was asleep!" Alphonse hissed, taking Aislinn down to the ground to avoid the flames. They struck some machine behind them and sent sparks flying.

"What the heck are we supposed to do?!" Aislinn cried. "We can't fight back because we might risk hurting him, and we can't do nothing because we'll become roasted chicken!"

"Valor Project cannot continue until the experiments are returned to Cassiopeia Syndicate," Roy babbled, snapping again. Alphonse covered his ears as the flames struck the wall above them.

"If this is what's going on here, I don't want to know that Brother is dealing with," Alphonse growled, lunging for the officer and knocking him to the ground. He noticed that the man's eyes were glazed over and resembled a blank screen.

* * *

Roy watched the scene develop, terrified. His body was moving on its own and he had no control whatsoever over any aspect of it. Well, it was getting up and moving around, which was slightly better than it just lying there like a vegetable. What did not please him was that he was attacking Alphonse and Aislinn. They had done nothing to offend him and he was attacking them much like… he swallowed hard, well… as hard as one can when they're just a mind and soul… like he had been killing people in Ishbal. As pathetic as it was, he felt like crying. He felt so awful, so very wrong. He could feel the evil thing that was controlling his body, though he knew not what it was.

If only he was stronger somehow… if only he was able to do something to stop his body and spare Alphonse and Aislinn. Something was using his body, using his alchemy, using his voice to hurt people who were trying to help him and everyone else who had fallen ill of the same affliction. He didn't know much because he hadn't been able to actively talk with them about what was going on, but he did hear what they talked about. And as far as he knew, Christin and Edward weren't making much progress with finding the source of this… corruption. Only recently did he hear that their daughter Rio had been captured, the only major action made by this Cassiopeia Syndicate.

Something thrummed deep inside his chest, like someone was beating a drum inside him. Something was going to happen to him…

* * *

"Aislinn?!" Alphonse squeaked. "What are you doing?"

"Helping him," she replied calmly. "The Truth told me what to do, don't get mad at me."

Alphonse's mouth fell open as he watched his wife kiss Roy. He knew she was sharing her power with him so that he wouldn't attack them anymore, but it still bugged him. Beneath him he felt Roy' body stop moving, but he just stared, mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"That was so nasty…" she grumbled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I hope I never have to do that again."

"My feelings exactly," he spat. "What exactly did you do?"

"I numbed the connection between his brain and his body so any commands this 'Lord Ixion' issues won't be carried out. It's the best we can do for now," she sighed, rubbing her lips with the back of her sleeve.

"Was kissing him that gross?" Alphonse chuckled a bit dryly.

"Hey, you try and let me know how it was for you," she sassed.

"I'm not into men," he replied.

"I don't like this at all. We know nothing about this new enemy, not even where he is. Onee Chan's doing all she can, but Edward's incapacity is a bit of a hindrance. She may have fixed his arm, but she lacks the skills Winry possesses and it's not connected properly. Tobias is still young and doesn't know how to use his powers very well. Rio, on top of being blind, was captured, and it's not like her control is any better than Toby's. We're all we've got right now…" Aislinn muttered, sitting on the floor.

"I wish Marcus was here. He'd at least think of something we could do, instead of just sit here and wait," Alphonse sighed, joining her on the floor. "His father may have been a jerk, but his quick thinking certainly didn't come from Christin. He thinks things through and considers every possible option…"

"Life is rough… but why us?" she asked. "There are oodles of other people out there who can have a turn to save the world! Why did it have to be us again?"

"I wish I knew," he muttered. Why _was_ it them? Why were they given the task of stopping something evil _again_? Hadn't they proved themselves the last time? Both of them had become Homunculi and overcame that, regaining their humanity and ending Envy's evil plot. Where was the equivalency there?

"_I chose you again because you are stronger than the other people in the world,"_ a voice echoed in his head.

"Stronger?" he repeated.

"_You've overcome many obstacles in your lifetime, and that's what makes you strong enough to defeat this evil. Loss, effort, betrayal, suffering, death, sacrifice, rebirth… these things have become a normal part of your life. You are able to cope with these aspects of life better than most for you have dealt with them more often than other people,"_ the voice continued.

"But why _us_?" he stressed.

"_Because that's the way it is, it's been your destiny ever since you met that girl,"_ it chuckled.

"You mean Christin?" he demanded. "How dare you blame this on her!"

"_But it is her fault, no? Ever since she dropped into your life it's been one thing after another. She's the catalyst for so many occurrences," _it giggled darkly._ "The blame lies with her."_

"Stop messing with us!" he yelled. The Truth just laughed and vanished from inside his head. "It hasn't all been bad… there have been good times too… if she hadn't shown up…" his life would probably be entirely different than it was now. Pondering how good or bad the outcome would've been made him a little sick.

"Aislinn!!" Christin's frantic voice suddenly cried. "Aislinn, what's going on over there?!"

"Roy got up and moved, but he wasn't himself. He tried attacking me and Al…" she paused to listen to the dim sounds of something fighting. "What's going on over there? That movie's awfully loud."

"It's not a movie, its real life!" her sister exclaimed. "Some really weird monsters showed up and are trying to either kill or capture Ed and me!"

"Pick one or the other," Alphonse mumbled. In the background he heard Edward swear.

"I don't know! They keep calling me 'model EMX0990-00' and Ed 'model EMX0990-01'! I don't understand any of it!" she cried a bit distantly, like she was facing away as she spoke.

"Oh my…" Aislinn started.

"That's what Roy was saying when he attacked us!" Alphonse finished. "He wanted us to hand over 'models EMX0990-00 and EMX0990-01'…" he paused for a moment. "They're after you guys!"

"No fuckin' duh, genius!" Christin snapped. "You think I invited these monsters over here for tea and crumpets?!"

"Toby and Rio are there too, aren't they?" Aislinn asked worriedly. "We haven't been able to find them."

"Yeah, they're here. Toby was supposed to apologize for that, but I guess he forgot," she snarled. A faint 'sorry' could be heard over the battle roar. "On to of that, Rio was kidnapped by the guy who sold us this apartment and we can't save her without breaking into Cassiopeia Syndicate, which according to a reliable source is very difficult and people's heads get chopped off if they're caught!"

"Onee-chan…" Aislinn started, wincing when someone screamed in pain.

"Look, I'm gonna have to call you back, okay? TTYL!"

"TTYL?" Alphonse asked. What on earth did that mean? Aislinn shrugged.

"Whatever's going on here, it connected with whatever's going on there," Aislinn confirmed. "I'm sure of it."

"But Roy…" Alphonse began.

"I don't think it was coincidence he was demanding us to return those 'models'. Whoever's behind this has something big planned…" she mumbled.

"This is so frustrating!" Ai cried, barging into the room. "Something is going on and I'm being left out of the loop!"

"Ai, it's not that we're not telling you," Alphonse sighed. "We don't know what's going on ourselves, and we just recently received the slightest clue."

"What about Uncle and Auntie? Haven't they made any progress?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips and frowning.

"They haven't found anything except that the person they thought was okay actually kidnapped Rio," Aislinn mumbled. "She's been imprisoned and they don't know how to get her back yet."

"Really?" Ai clicked her tongue then proceeded to rotate her lip ring with it. It had taken a few days of harassment, but she got her parents to agree to it, so long as she took it out when she was in a 'form' younger than fifteen. "Damn…"

"Language," Aislinn hissed.

"Oh, come on! You swear all the time," she pointed at Aislinn. "Dad swears once in a blue moon," she gestured to Alphonse, who blushed. "Hell, Auntie's mouth is dirtier than the ground!"

"Brother started cussing when he was little," Alphonse pointed out. "I didn't like it, but I never nagged him about it."

"Not helping," Aislinn hissed.

"But mom…" Ai started to whine.

"That's enough, Ai!" she snapped. The lip-ring twirling stopped. "We have bigger problems than a petty family argument! Half of me is in danger, and the other half doesn't know how to help…"

"Hey, they'll be okay," Alphonse said comfortingly, rubbing her arms. "Do you really think that after all that's happened, Christin would die in one little fight?"

"She's come so close so many times already… a fair amount of those times by her own hand… shouldn't there be a breaking point?" she asked sullenly. "You've almost died lots of times too…"

"You died once, remember? In that train crash," he prompted. "All four of us have suffered. Christin once told me a sufferer is a sacred thing and that we learn by what we suffer. Only… she said it in Latin, so after an hour of contemplation I had to ask her what the heck she said."

Aislinn chuckled dryly. "I'll get to the bottom of this, I swear… so no one has to suffer for our folly ever again."

* * *

"Dad?!" Tobias cried, orienting his head as his father crumpled to the ground. A hand clenched his automail. His lips turned up in a wry grin.

"Figures don't it?" he laughed, somersaulting out of the way as a monster lunged for him. "When I need it most, it breaks."

"Sorry, okay?!" Christin snapped. "It's the best I could do! I'm not Winry so I don't know where everything hooks up so you'll just have to deal with it for now, alright?!"

"They're after you, get out of here!" Soshi cried. He socked a monster and darted towards Christin, pressing a wad of paper into her hand. "I'll hold them off and meet you here when it's safe. It's a vacation home my family owns."

"Let's go," she said firmly, grabbing one wrist of each male, well, the only one functioning properly in Edward's case, and dashed for the balcony.

"What're you doing?" Tobias cried, slightly put off, seeing as how the edge of the balcony, missing it's railing courtesy of the monsters, was coming closer and closer.

"If you wanna fight through the monsters to get to the front door, be my guest," she half grinned as she leapt off the balcony, taking Edward and Tobias with her. Fear kept them from screaming as the plunged towards the lit sidewalk beneath them, only to be abated when they landed safely in the transformed SUV.

"What about all our stuff?" Tobias inquired childishly.

"Which would you rather have, your possessions or your life?" she snapped, starting the engine and tearing out of the alley.

"But…"

"Not now, Toby," Edward said firmly, clicking his seatbelt and making extra sure it was tight. Christin's driving… wasn't the best when she was in a hurry.

After nearly careening off the road a few times, the autopilot was driving the vehicle down the suspended interstate highway. It was built with an anti-gravity system, allowing it to levitate a fair distance above the ground

"Ew, I've got hair sticking in my automail," Edward grimaced a few minutes later. Christin leaned over the driver's seat and plucked out a mangled strand of blood-brown hair.

"Computer, analyze," she commanded.

"Analyzing…" it droned. "Analysis complete. No matches found."

"So… what were those things?" Tobias dared asking another question.

"A sick mutation sponsored by Cassiopeia Syndicate, I bet. My best guess is that they took some of the mutated animals running rampant around here and somehow merged them with machines, turning them into weird monsters that looked like they walked out of a sci-fi movie…" his mother said sourly.

"Technology monsters?" Edward repeated. Truthfully, the name sounded a bit silly.

"C'mon, Dad, you can come up with a better name than that," Tobias smirked.

"Techno-cretins," Christin replied. "That sound cool enough for you?" Tobias smiled and nodded, turning his head to watch the scenery zoom by.

Edward let his head rest against the window, right arm cradled in his left. He absently ran a finger over the metal plating, enjoying the cold roughness against his skin. He let his eyes slide down to watch the 'ground' rush beneath the vehicle. It was dark now, they had been driving for a while, and the artificial ground was a metallic blue with a solid white line along the passenger side of the car. On the driver's side, opposite where he was sitting, he could make out two or three segments of choppy white lines. The other vehicles driving near them made it hard to distinguish exactly how many lanes there were. On the farthest end of the road, he saw two glowing yellow lines, and beyond those a similar structure, only the vehicles were going in the opposite direction. Beyond the road and slightly below it he could make out small neighborhoods. The structure reminded him a bit of soldiers in formation, all the same in their spiffy uniforms. Small moving lights suggested people and/or other vehicles. Why people needed to be out and about at this hour was beyond him. Through the sunroof he could see the night sky painted with millions of glittering stars. The moon looked huge, and just to the right he could make out a smaller one that was misshapen, like it had broken off of the main body. A strange pinkish-purple blob caught his tired eyes: a nebula of some sort, its arms spiraling out from the core like some sort of spinning octopus or strange flower blooming amidst the darkness. Funny, he had never noticed it before, even though it was huge.

As he drifted of into a hazy slumber, lulled by the steady droning of the machine beneath him and soothed by Christin's half-humming-half-singing of a song from a movie she had forced him to watch, he aimlessly thought about how nice it would be to just get away from everything, even for a little while, and return to some open space like Resembool, with rolling green hills and breathtaking scenery, and just live. Let go of all the horrible tensions and issues that had suddenly filled his life and just kick back and _have fun_. As soon as things settled down, he was going to go on a vacation.

* * *

_A/N: another chapter churned out… ARGH!!! SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU HONESTLY THINK OF THIS STORY!! I feel like it's no good, like I'm just writing what I find interesting!_

_Wahhhh . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .!!_

_Okay, meltdown aside…there's some new stuff up on my website. A pic of Robin Mclean, the bastard from DXM. Yeah, finally, right? Um… some random art is up there too, along with a few new albums and pics. Go check it out to see what I mean. Feel free to critique them as you see fit, that's why I'm posting them online…tell your friends about it too. I only have fourteen members!_

_I know, I know… I should be grateful anyone _at all_ is a member…_

_R&R PLEASE!!! I mean it, please review. I need to know how I'm doing!_

_how's this: i'll postpone publishing chapter 16 until i get at least two reviews for on this chapter about what you think of the story so far._

_Until chapter 16…_


	16. Like a Phoenix

16: Like a Phoenix

Edward's eyelids felt heavy as he woke up. Something itchy rubbed against his legs and it took him a few seconds to realize it was the sheet on top of him. The sharp scent of wood climbed up his nose, making him sneeze. He sat up and rubbed his face, pushing his hair out of his eyes. The room he was in was fairly large, with huge logs lining the walls. Well, that explained the woodsy smell. A large bearskin hung on one wall, while a disembodied deer head on a plaque adorned another. A rough looking blanket was on the third wall, covering the window.

"Dad, breakfast's ready," Tobias's voice called through the closed door. Edward groaned and pressed a hand to his stomach, which growled loudly at the mention of food. When had he last eaten? And how the hell did he get here and where was 'here' anyway? The polished wooden floor was cold against his foot, and his automail clanked loudly with each step he took, no matter how softly he tried to tread. The hallway was made out of wood too, so he guessed they were in some log cabin somewhere. Paintings of people with dark skin and feathers in their hair hung on the wall, along with more curious artifacts.

"Where's your mom?" he asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I dunno. She got up early I guess. I found a note on the table when I came in here telling me that she'd be outside and that we'd be on our own for brekkie," he shrugged, gesturing at the wooden table with his spatula.

"You're cooking? Uh-oh…" Edward grinned.

"Hey, your food tastes weird, so don't go dissing me okay?" Tobias shot back.

"There's a reason I don't cook, you know," he chuckled.

"Because you suck at it?" Tobias asked playfully.

"No…" he shook his head, making his hair splay out around his shoulders like a golden scarf of a sort. "Because its one of the ways your mother shows that she cares."

"And you're a terrible cook," Tobias added.

"And I'm a terrible cook, yeah," Edward admitted. "Did she say where we are?"

"I was half asleep when she told me, but I think we're somewhere in northern California," he replied. "I think it's a half hour or so from someplace called Yosemite."

"City names are so weird here," Edward muttered as he slathered butter on a slice of toast.

"Seriously," Tobias nodded. "Mom has almost no trouble pronouncing them at all."

"She was raised here," Edward mumbled. "Sort of. Not here exactly, but here… in this world, here."

"I-I get it, Dad," Tobias held up a hand. "Don't hurt yourself trying to explain her."

After a few moments of silent eating, a question was posed.

"Where do you think she went?" Tobias asked.

"Well, if I had to guess, she probably went outside for some fresh air. She's been through hell lately and probably needs some air," Edward shrugged.

"Um, Dad?" Tobias asked uncertainly.

"What?"

"Have you seen where we are?" the child asked.

"We're inside some wooden structure," Edward replied, gesturing at the surroundings.

"I meant outside," Tobias corrected, pointing out the large window.

"Oh…" Edward mumbled. A large expanse of green grass stretched from the house a fair distance away. To one side he could see a wooden corral and a red barn. Small splashes of color, probably flowers, dotted the greenness with trees poking out of the ground here and there. At the edge of the meadow he could see a large forest. "I'm sure she knows what she's doing!" he laughed nervously.

"Dad…" Tobias started.

"Look Toby, I know you think I'm being stupid, but when it comes to your mother, ninety-nine percent of the time she knows what she's doing," Edward smiled. "No, wait; it's the other way around."

* * *

"Was there really no other choice when saviors were chosen?" Christin muttered, picking up a dark brown oil pastel. "Why us… again? Didn't we do enough last time?"

The dead grass before her only rustled in the dry wind. She smudged the dark brown lines with her fingers, adding to the array of colors on her skin. She held up her hand to block the sunlight and her sketchbook in the other, comparing the image on paper to the one before her. Not too terrible, if she did say so herself.

"Even a remote place like this has been affected by the wars… no one lives here anymore. We'll be safe, right?" she asked, tilting her head towards the blue sky. It didn't answer her, so she sighed and began gathering her things so she could relocate and draw another landscape… one that wasn't so… depressing. Maybe, if they found the time, she'd take the boys up to Yosemite Valley. It was probably far different from when she last went, but how bad could it be, really?

In the fourth world war, people changed their tactics a bit, dropping bombs filled with poison gas. All the people were killed in the area where the bombs were dropped. In time the poison left the air completely, but people didn't re-inhabit the places they used to live, leaving this area free of other humans.

It was also one place Cassiopeia had no connections to. State and national parks were left in the hands of the governments, though people rarely visited them anymore. Why bother wasting the energy going there when virtual reality was so close at hand?

"Why is this happening?" she said brokenly as she walked back towards the house Soshi's family owned. It wasn't used anymore, so they would be alright for the time being. "Rio…"

She placed a hand to her hair and in one swift motion removed the purple color from her hair. After all, that trademark was how the Techno-Cretins found her. She brought her arm around in an arc above her head, releasing the purple color into the atmosphere where it dispersed into millions of small droplets and slowly sunk back into the ground, creating a patch of purple flowers around where she stood.

* * *

"How are you today, River?" a voice asked. Rio recognized it as Ixion's.

"No better than yesterday," she replied monotonously. Shortly after she had been captured, mostly on her own foolishness (she should have known better than to go out on her own), she had been locked up in a strange container filled with liquid. Each time she moved, she could feel the strange tubes attached to her body that supplied her with air and occasionally food, though she was let out for dining most times. She didn't bother changing her vision; the only thing in front of her was a glass barrier and a stone wall beyond that. Not even Ixion and Corydon came into her prison cell. They observed her from a special room outside her cell.

"Any reconsiderations on that eye surgery we discussed?" Ixion inquired sweetly.

"I'd rather remain blind than allow you beasts to change the way I see things," she replied curtly.

"You're certain?" he asked, sounding the slightest bit shocked. "Very well, we shall do something else, then."

"What?" she asked. A loud gurgling sound made her wince, and she grew cold as the liquid in her container slowly drained. She let herself dangle from the top of the vessel, suspended by the tubes and cables attached to her body, unable to do anything else. Metallic groaning resounded in her chest as the large door slowly slid open, grinding against the stone floor. Footsteps soon replaced the sounds and rough fingers began touching her. She heard the cables and tubes detach themselves from her skin and fell forwards into fabric. Oh, it was a towel. She placed a trembling hand over the place the two ends overlapped, holding it closed. She raked her hair out of her face, only to have it fall back and stick to her wet skin.

"Come with me," Ixion said as he took her arm.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked softly.

"Oh, nowhere special," he chuckled. A shriek pierced the stillness.

"No, let me go!" Rio cried, trying to wrench her arm out of Ixion's iron grip. It only tightened in response. "What are you going to do to me?! Why me?!"

"You really don't remember?" he asked, amusement clearly evident. "All that pain you went through to become the thing you are today… all our hard work and money… I refuse to let our greatest technological investment ever go to waste!"

Ixion tightened his grip more and flung her into a room in front of them. She stumbled and hit the polished linoleum, crying out in pain. He snapped his fingers and the doors slid closed. Rio stood up, leaning against the wall for support. Ixion placed his forearm against her collar bone and rammed her further against the wall. He then grabbed a chunk of short hair and forcefully tilted her head backwards, exposing her neck. He removed the visor-glasses he always wore that covered most of his face.

* * *

The security camera zoomed in a few pixels. Soulless white eyes leered at the screen, making sure nothing happened to the experiment model… well, nothing that wasn't scheduled, anyway. The grin on a face shrouded in shadows grew a bit larger. If he could just gain control of River Elric's powers… he might be able to reconnect with his 'better half' the Truth. The host body he was using made annoying groaning noises as the repressed human soul started regaining control. He would have to inhabit the body again soon.

* * *

"G-get away from me," Rio stuttered. She could feel the heat radiating from Ixion's skin and heat rise in her own cheeks. Through his clothing she could feel countless uneven scars and other markings on his skin, like he had been badly burned or something. She could feel him looking at her and could hear a faint mechanical whirring.

Ixion chuckled darkly. Gazing at her through his well used, but still rather new, eyes was truly a treat.

"You look so much like her…"he mumbled. "It's almost sickening."

"Like who?" Rio replied, fear practically dripping from her voice.

"Your hair is shorter and your eyes aren't hers, but everything else is perfect," he uttered, licking his lips. "She tried to kill me, but _he_ saved me. I rose from the ashes of my downfall, like a phoenix, so I could have my revenge."

"What?"

"That bitch caused my fall from grace!" he roared, a lock of ash-grey hair falling over his eye, though his cybernetic replacement could see right through it. He felt the dark grey color panels, close a bit as if his pupils were narrowing like they would if he still had his old eyes. But he didn't have them; he had been nearly blinded by that torture _she_ had bestowed upon him. "Because of her I lost my status as one of the most powerful state alchemists in Amestris next to her bastard of a boyfriend! I was forced to work with ungodly creatures who defied nature, and the one I made by my own hands!"

"You…" Rio swallowed hard. "You're…"

"I thought she was the woman I loved, but I didn't know that in fact she was her supposedly deceased twin sister. Because of that I could not leave her alone…" he mumbled angrily. "I'm sure you know the rest of the story from there. The child I gave her… hunting her relentlessly… my death by her hands…"

"You're… I know who you are…" Rio murmured, her eyes widened in fear.

"Say it," he ordered. "Say my name."

Rio swallowed hard again, her throat unusually dry. This was the man her mother hated with a passion unparalleled except by her love for Edward. The man who shamed her and caused her unbelievable pain and suffering. This was the man she had killed while wearing a smile. The man whom everyone believed to be dead.

"Robin McLean…"

* * *

_A/N: dun dun dun!!! Betcha didn't see that one coming! Ha ha… I am evil…well, Cissykins is evil, I'm just mean… but I am evil for resurrecting Robin. Geez, every time I write his name I think of Robin from Teen Titans…_

_Okay, honestly, how many of you aren't going to read anymore now that I've brought him back?_

_This oughta get me some reviews…_

_Until chapter 17…_


	17. Survive

17: Survive

"Hello!?" Aislinn answered the phone angrily. All day they had been getting calls reporting that anyone who was suffering from Somnolentia had suddenly awoken and attacked anyone in the immediate area, demanding the same thing Roy had. "Look, I don't know what's going on, alright? Hey, hey, hey watch your language!"

"This is getting out of hand…" Katie commented. "Is there really a need to keep Saru locked away like that? She's not posing any threat as far as I can see."

"Lin has the only key to unlock the box, and I can't open it with alchemy," Alphonse replied, licking the spoon he was using to eat ice cream out of the carton. "As far as we know she could be dead."

"Didn't the Truth steal her soul?" Katie asked.

"Yup," he replied.

"Is it possible for a spiritual messenger to die?"

He paused to think. "I don't know. You'd have to ask Christin about that, it's her shiki-whatever."

"Stop calling us, we don't know!!" Aislinn screeched, slamming the phone down and banging her head against the wall.

* * *

"I had nothing to do with it, did I?" Saru asked.

"You played a minor part, yes," the Truth replied. "If things aren't corrected, you might very well die."

"What about you? Isn't this thing affecting you too?" she inquired.

"Yes, on a much grander scale," it nodded.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" she pressed.

"I do. But for the sake of all things good I could not reveal it to the heroes," it sighed.

"'Heroes', huh? Those are some mighty words from someone who gets joy from wrecking other peoples' lives," she spat.

"Everything in life has an 'opposite'. Light and dark, good and evil, sweet and sour, life and death, love and hate, hot and cold, up and down, left and right… and neither of these things could exist without the other. I'm not as supreme as I lead others to believe. Just like there is a separate dimension, the one your master is in… there is an 'opposite' of myself. If you think I'm bad, you won't want to meet him," the Truth scoffed. "He's the cause of this disturbance. What he fails to realize is that if he lets things get out of control, both worlds will be utterly destroyed. That's how powerful he is."

"Can't you stop it?" Saru demanded.

"I cannot. My power is great, yes, but _his_ power is greater because it feeds off of the darkness buried within everyone, and the darker emotions are usually stronger than the ones of the light. No matter how much someone loves someone else, they'll always hate a third person more. Your master knows this well," it muttered.

"Keep talking," she prompted.

"My 'opposite' is exactly that; the complete opposite of myself," it rambled.

"I figured that much out, o brilliant one," Saru rolled her eyes.

"Like I am white, he is black. I have no specific gender, while he does. I can assume different forms and he cannot. I can grant people my powers and he cannot. He can control people and I can only influence them, and only minutely at that. I have a solid body-form and he is just a mass of dark energy," the Truth explained.

"Everything you are, he isn't," Saru summarized. "I guess that makes sense…"

"…he can resurrect what has already died," it admitted sourly.

"What?" Saru asked, her ears twitching nervously.

"Robin McLean, remember him?"

"How could I forget?" she scoffed. "He all but ruined my master's life."

"He's back," it said plainly.

"Back? What do you mean by 'back'? You don't mean…" she trailed off, unable to finish.

"Yes, he brought him back to life to serve him as a lowly puppet… a marionette of dust and clay," the Truth turned his head towards her, grinning wryly. "Your master is going to suffer even more the second time around."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're saying!" she cried.

"That's part of the reason I sent her across dimensions, because she stood up to McLean once and can surely do it again. Her power actually seems greater than my own, which is definitely odd because she is my emissary… I suppose it is because of her sheer will to _live_…" it mused absently.

"My master is not to be underestimated," Saru said hotly.

"I know, I know…" it chuckled.

"Do you?" she asked sarcastically.

"I do Saru…" it confirmed. "I most certainly do…"

* * *

"I disconnected your phone," Aislinn announced a few moments later. "Well… sort of…" she held up a mangled bundle of wire. "You won't be getting any calls anytime soon."

"What did you do to that thing?" Winry asked, shocked.

"See, I tried to rip it out of the wall, but that wasn't working, so I tried to yank it out of the phone itself and that didn't work either so I used these to cut it," the redhead help up a pair of high quality shears used to cut metal. Winry gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"You used my good shears?! Those cost me ten hundred sens! Look at them, the blades are all chipped!" she whined. "I swear, if they don't work after you used them, you're buying me a new pair!"

"Winry, I can just fix them…" Alphonse suggested.

"Never! She owes me, bought with her own money, a new pair of shears!" the blond cried.

"Geez and I thought Aislinn was moody when she was pregnant…" Marcus grumbled, shaking a grey dreadlock out of his eyes.

"Say what?" Winry asked flatly.

"You haven't noticed?" he asked, astonished. "It's been totally obvious! You're eating all these strange foods, you're super moody… and you've gained a bit of weight."

"What?!" she cried. "How mean!"

While Winry and Marcus bickered, Aislinn pulled Alphonse aside.

"What are we going to do about this?" she murmured to him.

"I don't know. It's all so confusing and we have no leads… but we'll get through this alive," he replied.

"How can you sound so certain?" she asked.

"I dunno, it's just a gut feeling I have… my intuition or something. I just have this uncanny feeling that we'll survive, even if the world falls to pieces around us," he grinned.

"Expecting the unexpected makes the unexpected expected," she chanted.

"What?" he asked.

"I dunno. It's something Onee Chan scribbled on a shirt. I don't know why she does that…" the redhead mused.

"Expects the unexpected?" Alphonse asked.

"No, writes on her clothing. It's the most random phrases too, like 'I ran into my ex so I backed up and hit him again' with a picture of a truck… or… 'Bam, here I am'. She's so weird…" Aislinn chuckled.

"It's the style to have random phrases on your clothing in the time he grew up in. she told me once that some shirts actually come with sayings and slogans already on them. Screen-printed, she called it," he said. He would know; he had worn a few.

She sighed longingly and heaved herself onto the counter like she was climbing the tallest mountain in Amestris.

"Regardless, don't be so hasty as to give up before we've even started. If you quit now, it'll only make things harder for the rest of us," he soothed.

"Yes, because they aren't hard enough already," she rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "We're fighting an enemy we know nothing about; nothing can possibly be harder than that."

"Not even death?" he inquired.

"Death is easy. It's life that's difficult," she mumbled. "It's so simple to just curl up and waste away until there's nothing left, but every day I get up and try my hardest to live, for you and Ai if not for myself. And for Onee Chan too, and Ed. You're all my family and the reason I'm still alive. I'm sure that if it weren't for you three, I probably would've been dead by now. Envy probably might've gotten bored with me and killed me just for fun, knowing how he had become. I owe you my life… that's why I live."

"You're always so dramatic," he chuckled, playing with one of her red curls and nearly getting his fingers stuck.

"Oh, like Christin isn't," she sassed. "God, she's worse than I am! We're blood relatives and I can't understand a single thing she's thinking some days."

"She was brought up differently. It's this nurture vs. nature thing she was rambling about one day, that how she acts is partially because of her personality and partially because of the world she grew up in. that's why she's so random and outspoken and just downright weird," he laughed.

"You know her so well," she pouted.

"I've known her longer," he explained. "Remember, I had about a year or two with her before I met you."

"It's going to get a lot worse before it gets better, isn't it?" she asked half-heartedly.

"That's how these things usually work out, hon," he smiled softly and hugged her.

* * *

"What happens if your 'opposite' kills you?" Saru inquired.

"Then the world falls to discord and life as we know it will cease to function. He will redirect the Lifestream, so great is his tainted power, and rebuild the world as he sees fit. It will be a world of pain and suffering and chaos, and we will all perish," the Truth answered solemnly.

"Can't you do something to stop him?"

"I tried," it grinned wryly. "It all rests on your master's shoulders now… her and her family. Should they fail in their mission… I only pray that they do not, for the outcome is too awful to bear."

"But you are a god!! How can there be something you have no control of?!" she cried.

"There are things even I do not know, Saru, and that your master may very well find out. I cannot cross between dimensions, so I cannot learn of that world directly. All I know of that place has been relayed from her. Had I the power, I would go attend to the issue directly. Alas, if I cross dimensions, everything in this world will crumble into ashes and dust and become a graveyard of what was once a great planet," it sighed deeply.

"Why must things always get worse before they get better? Can you not make things easy?" she asked, her blue eyes glaring at it furiously.

"It is the actions of the people that determine the outcome of a situation. I merely show them the consequence for that action. After all, is it not equivalent exchange?" it ginned.

* * *

"_Nekhhem!"_ a voice demanded harshly. Christin whirled around but saw nothing. What with the encroaching night, it was hard to see much. Funny thing was she knew exactly what was being said to her: intruder.

She crouched down reflexively, wondering how someone in this dimension knew the same exact language spoken in her tribe back in Creta. She prowled slowly forwards, ready to attack at any moment. A sudden rustling of dry grass alerted her to the presence of the voice's owner.

"_Chi-ia, makbu nxet shalam akkh yelanahj,"_ it snapped.

"Stupid girl-child, do you not know the boundaries out of which you have stepped…" she translated aloud. "I sure as hell do!"

"_Miiyen tabuntu ma'aaka veriuyt sbenqit ozcuvx piensuu'u wenayak matu!"_ it hissed.

'Take one more step beyond the territory border and the leader will sacrifice you on the altar… and we shall dine on your impure flesh?!" she cried.

Through the tall reeds she could make out a pair of mint-green eyes framed by tattoos glowing a soft blue. In the markings she could make out symbols for words.

"_Farnak gehhjlik xabicnt pahuoi vbaouie naehjn mau'ba caliuh' au vkelu," _she replied angrily.

"How dare you threaten to pierce my skull with stars from the heavens and laugh while my life blood seeps slowly from my dying body and mixes with the muddy ground?!" a perfectly American sounding voice retorted.

"So you can spreken English," Christin said, pleased.

"How do you know our language? Outsiders are not allowed in the Doon-Rah and I fail to see how such a secluded dialect could be learned outside the tribe," a young woman demanded, stepping out of the brush. She was around Christin's age, physically, with a brightly painted bow slung across her back. A sharp howling pierced the dull sounds of night, alerting both women.

"Come with me," Christin demanded, grabbing the woman's hand. "I will explain everything once we are safe."

* * *

_A/N: okay, so I tried to put a bit more of the old world in there. I bet at least one of you faithful readers have been wondering what happened with Saru. She's been chilling with the Truth. It's really hard to write about the old world when so much happens in the new world. Don't bother trying to pronounce the tribal language; I just pounded on the keyboard and made foreign sounding words. I guess you can pronounce them phonetically, that is what I do as I spell check them. 'H' and any double letters are supposed to be stressed, and apostrophes are where the word breaks for a very small pause, kinda like using a comma when you speak. (That sounded more sense-making in my head…)_

_Anyways, until chapter 18…_


	18. Santi

18: Santi

"These buildings have been abandoned for over three hundred years," the girl breathed. "Ever since the stupid government banned anyone from dwelling near the tribal territory there have been scarce visitors, and anyone who has been caught out-of-bounds has been killed outright," she nodded for emphasis. "This is the first time an Outsider has been found that can speak the native language."

"Is that why you did not kill me?" Christin asked, knowing her answer already.

"Our leader will want to meet you," was all she said. Christin nodded mentally. It was customary in her tribe to interrogate people who posed a greater threat than just an ignorant wanderer who stumbled upon the land. Pending upon the person's reasons, they would either be killed or set free. Either way, the person's knowledge of the tribe's existence would be erased in some way.

"_Kalan'ktel…"_ she mused as the passed through the barrier Christin had set up to prevent an attack on the house. "This is your doing?"

"Not too bad, eh?" she grinned.

"You're a Kali'rah, aren't you?" the tribes-girl asked suspiciously.

"One of the most powerful in the modern world, according to my teacher," Christin replied, setting her pastels and sketchbook on the counter. She flicked on the light switch and found Edward standing across the room, arms folded across his chest and a frown on his face.

"Where have you been all day?" he asked coolly.

"Outside," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "I left a note."

"Who's she?" he asked, nodding towards the girl and wondering how she wasn't freezing in her skimpy outfit. But really… a strip of fabric tinted hot aqua that faded into an orchid color tied low around her hips, and a matching 'barely-there' top held in place by a single band of bright orange… stuff with hot pink and green feathers on her left strap thing? How was she not cold? She removed her bow from abound her chest and her quiver of arrows with blue feathers and set them on the table. The strip of orange fabric decorated with red beads around her left thigh jingled a bit a she strode forward. A string of the same beads was around her neck. She brushed brown hair streaked with dark – almost blood red – red dye out of her dark brown eyes. She extended a hand, her light green and yellow arm guard shining in the artificial light.

"I am Sangunti-ahma, a warrior from the Hocayantu tribe of the Floating Rockies, but you can call me Santi for short. My tribe's leader foresaw your arrival at the territory boundaries and bade me welcome you," she said, gripping his forearm. His eyes widened as he recalled why she looked familiar: he had seen people similar to her back in Creta, when he retrieved Christin after eight months of training.

"Hocayantu?" he repeated. "Isn't that the name of the tribe you stayed with?" he asked Christin.

"Yep, that's their official name," she nodded.

"But how…" he started.

"Mahweyna sent us here, many moons ago. We have lived in the Great Plains for three hundred years, slowly working to restore the dying planet. Though there are many Mahk'rah's and Kali'rahs it has been hard to fix what the ignorant techno-men have done. Their machines have polluted the air and sea and they are exhausting the land. The High Chieftain, the leader of every minor clan and tribe from the Plain Riders to the Cliff Dwellers, the one who interprets the will of Mahweyna, prophesized the coming of sovereigns from the old world to the new world, for the evils here are affecting the old world through the Void," Santi explained somewhat dramatically.

"Void?" Tobias asked, rubbing his eyes as he entered the room.

"The bridge between dimensions, the Gate separating the new world from the old world," she clarified. "But she is different from the other Kali'rahs I've encountered."

"Different?" Christin asked. "How?"

"Your power," Santi replied, "…is far greater then any I've witnessed, even my own and I am the strongest of my tribe. You must come with me, quickly. The Chieftain wants to see you, all three of you, immediately. I was sent to fetch you."

"Okay, I'll go, but only if I don't have to wear those tacky clothes," Tobias snorted, stifling a yawn.

"I can't promise anything," Santi chuckled. "Come, we must depart now. It will take a day and a half to reach the Floating Rockies by Kijankya."

"Kijankya?" Edward repeated to Christin softly.

"It's a bird-thing," she whispered. "I'm guessing that they named the mutant animals here like their counterparts back in Creta."

The Elrics followed Santi outside and shared a confused look as she made whooping sounds into the darkness. A bird-like crooning replied and she whooped again. Wind suddenly whipped around the four like a tornado. A sound echoed in the turbulent air, like the flapping of enormous wings.

"Easy, Ti'ira," Santi soothed as the wind died down. "This is Ti'ira, my Kijankya, or in English a mutant Japanese crane." She patted the colorful nose of the massive bird, whose head alone was as big as Edward. "She'll give us a ride to the Sky Temple, where you'll meet with the High Chieftain."

"What does an old wrinkled guy want with us?" Edward hissed.

"You really expect me to know?" Christin replied sarcastically. "What I want to know is how he knew where to find us…"

"Parental units, let's go!" Tobias barked. "I'm sleepy!"

"I guess that just goes to show that inside he's still eight years old," Edward chuckled as Santi helped him onto Ti'ira's back. Christin grinned and nodded as she took a place next to him on the giant saddle that reminded her of Appa's saddle from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Santi, what are the Floating Rockies?" she asked, tying her hair back so it wouldn't fly in her face.

"The Floating Rockies are just the new name for the old Rocky Mountains. After the fourth world war, when the Great Plains were attacked and bombed, something in the armaments used conflicted with the gravitational force binding the Rocky Mountains to the earth's crust. An earthquake ensued and the ancient fault line that formed them was reopened, somehow causing the mountains to in a sense break away from the mainland. The conflicting force of the bombs, like I mentioned before, meddled with their gravitational force, countering it in a way. It'll make more sense once we actually get there," she chuckled.

"What's the Sky Temple?" Edward asked, brushing his bangs out of his face only to have them blown back by the wind.

"Simply that, a temple in the sky. Well, it's not really in the sky, per say… it's built on the highest point of the Floating Rockies, kinda like the city of Lhasa in Tibet, only instead of being in the Himalayas it is in the Rockies. You'll see when we get there. Now no more questions; it's late and you'll need your rest," she chided. "There are some blankets in my saddle bags if you need them."

"What'd you do to your hair?" Edward asked as he and Christin settled down to snooze.

"What do you mean?" she inquired through a yawn.

"It's not purple anymore," he stated.

"I removed the purple. It's how the Techno-Cretins found us, because of my purple streaks. I figured if I remove them, they won't find us as easily," she shrugged.

"While I see the logic in that, I'm kinda going to miss it," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll make it exactly the way it was when this all blows over," she chuckled sleepily.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Soshi chuckled at the comment.

"I've been sliced to ribbons practically, K. How do you think I'm holding up?" Soshi replied wryly.

"But you got rid of the Techno-Cretins, right?" her voice crackled through the phone line.

"Yeah, for now. They're on their way to the Floating Rockies. Santi Chan's taking them," he said, tugging on a white bandage to tighten it and stop, or at least slow down, the bleeding.

"Ah, I've been wondering where she went," she mused absently.

"I'm meeting them there. Do you really think they can do this? I mean, Ed's practically useless because of his automail, and Toby's only eight. Rio was captured and Al, Aislinn, and Ai are back there. I seriously doubt Christin can handle this on her own until Edward gets repaired at least," he sighed, pushing his half-moon spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"God damn it, Josiah, why do you think the Truth chose them. Chose her, even?" she growled.

"Katie, I do not doubt _her_, I doubt her _ability_ to handle things until she gets more help," he huffed. "She's one of the strongest people I've come across in my five hundred years of living, mentally if not physically."

"You forget I've been alive for five hundred years as well. I _doubt_ that you have the balls to handle this job, Josie. You _volunteered_ for it, remember? Because she left such an impression on you after kicking your scrawny ass in that ludicrous race?" Katie snapped.

"I volunteered to watch over her so she didn't go kill herself when the entire country needed her. The race was only a means of introducing me so I could guard her freely and out in the open," he grumbled.

"Now two whole worlds need her, Josiah…" Katie sighed impatiently. "If you let any harm befall that girl, you know what the Truth will do to you."

"No shit," he grimaced. "All that horky horror movie crap about 'the remnants of my soul being condemned in a river of fire in the ninth circle of Hell while bad spirits dance upon me, laughing as I writhe for all eternity.' I got it…"

"I gotta go. Winry's coming and if she sees me using the phone Aislinn mutilated who knows what'll happen," Katie said a bit choppily, like she was distracted.

"Why can't we just talk to one another the normal way?" he whined.

"Because 'normal' people don't talk to thin air. Remember, we have to act 'normal'," Katie stressed.

"And it's so 'normal' to talk using a disconnected, disfigured, and probably useless phone?" he grinned. Katie scoffed and hung up. He switched from his half-moon specs to his 2310 ones. Was it just luck Christin and Edward hadn't noticed his true identity… or their stupidity? Knowing his luck, though, they'd find out sooner or later.

* * *

"Morning sunshine," Santi greeted Tobias. He crawled over and sat next to her.

"What's up?" he replied. "Where are we?"

"Not far," she grinned.

"Not far, huh? Never been there. I've been to 'almost there', 'we'll get there when we get there' and 'shut up and pipe down so I don't drive us off a cliff'. I always wanted to go to 'not far'," he rambled.

"You're funny," Santi laughed. "Who'd you get that from, your mom or your dad?"

"Not sure, honestly. A sense of humor is one thing they have in common," he chuckled. "Of course, they both have their flaws."

"Everyone does; it's what makes us human," she smiled knowingly.

"My dad said the same thing. Last year, when I was seven, he I asked him why his arm was made of metal. He told me that he had made some mistakes and paid the price. I naturally thought it was weird having a fake limb, but he said that it worked just as well as his other one, if not better. Then he said Mom had something similar. I protested, saying her limbs weren't metal. He told me that it was her heart that was fake, like his arm and leg, but she loves us regardless and I should never think otherwise. She made mistakes too, which is why her heart's fake. But her emotions aren't. they taught me that everyone makes mistakes and the lessons learned or prices paid aren't always invisible so I should accept the visible ones as well as the invisible," he prattled.

"Your parents are wise," she mumbled.

"Nah, not really. They just have random bursts of insight," he shrugged. "But I love them anyways," he added thoughtfully. "They're doing the best that can to raise me and my sister leading the hectic life they do."

"That's enough Toby," Edward's voice cut in. "She's about to cry," he pointed to Christin, who had a hand covering her mouth and tears brimming her bright green eyes.

"You might want to grab onto something, this next part's a bit rough," Santi grinned, steering Ti'ira upwards so sharply Tobias clung to the edge of the saddle to keep from sliding backwards. He heard his mother's thrilled laughter as they climbed in elevation and felt a smile break out on his face. A thin strand of lavender light swirled around him and seeped into his body. "To protect you from the cold temperatures," Santi explained. "I assume you haven't learned that yet."

"I haven't," he confirmed, nodding in thanks.

"Whee!" Christin cried, throwing her hands in the air. "C'mon, put your hands up, Ed! It's more fun!"

"I'd rather stay anchored, thanks," he grumbled, clinging tightly to the saddle. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as a sharp outcropping of rock just missed his face. All around them were flying chunks of rock, massive in size. They were covered in moss and vines and strange hot-pink flowers and some were shrouded in a thin mist.

"There," Santi pointed ahead.

As Ti'ira soared through the clouds, they dissipated. Edward could see a gigantic hunk of rock, far larger then the ones floating beside it. At the top he saw an abnormally white splotch topped by a shining coppery blob. A thin white vein trailed down from the big splotch to a smaller splotch near the base of the rock.

"That's the Sky Temple," Santi grinned pleasantly. "I hope you like wild game," she sang, licking her lips hungrily.

* * *

_A/N: another chapter out. I do hope you like this one. I realized as I was wrapping up DXM that Katie and Josiah didn't serve a huge purpose in DXM, so I gave them larger parts that only showed up in INDC. I mean, Josiah was in there quite a bit, but Katie served no really specific purpose, so I gave them larger roles in here. Betcha didn't see that Soshi was Josie, didja? I'm still going to refer to him as Soshi though, because it's easier for this story to call him Soshi._

_And Santi…I hope you like your character, girlie. You'll be in here quite a bit, so don't worry._

_Anything else… oh yeah, go read my newest story, Á La Bella Étoile. It's a Treasure Planet fic, so I'm not sure how it'll go. And if any of you speak French, will you please tell me how to pronounce the title? I really should stop selecting titles in different languages, however much if differentiates my stories from others. Deus X Machina was easy for me to figure out how to pronounce, and I am pretty sure I can muddle my way through Il Nucleo Della Corruzione enough…but Á La Bella Étoile… I speak Spanish (and English, obviously, and a bit of Japanese and I know a Tokio Hotel song in German) but I cannot speak French._

_Until chapter 19…_


	19. Coincidence, Perhaps

19: Coincidence, Perhaps

"You found what?" Aislinn cried, slightly shocked.

"Yeah yeah!" Christin replied. "Not just a tribe, Aislinn, an entire colony! No… an entire empire!"

"Okay, I know you said that just cuz you wanted to make a rhyme," the redhead sighed.

"No really, there's an entire freaking civilization of Hocayantu living in the Great Plains! And they've even got Kali'rahs like us!" she giggled.

"Why are they across the dimensional border? How did they get there and why?" she pressed.

"I'm not sure, sis, but I'm gonna find out tonight," Christin said excitedly.

"Christin, are you sure about this?" Aislinn inquired.

"Oh come on," she begged, "I've lived with these kinds of people for the better portion of a year; I think I can handle a few more days."

"A few days?" Aislinn repeated. "Christin…"

"Yes?" came a reply.

"How much time has passed since your arrival?" the elder twin demanded.

"Uh… I lost track… no, it's been almost two months now," the younger reported. "Why, how long has it been over there?"

"It's been four months, Christin. If you don't get your act together and find out what the hell is going on, I will personally come over there and slap you silly!"

"Oh my g… what do you want me to do, Aislinn? This is the best lead we have right now!" Christin cried. "Don't you dare say it's hard on you because it's ten times worse for me."

"How? How the hell can it be worse for you?" Aislinn scoffed.

"I lost my daughter, Aislinn. Rio was captured and for all I know she could have died two seconds after she was taken," Christin replied softly. "I'm doing the best I can to stay _sane_, Aislinn."

"Like it's so much easier over there. I haven't slept in days because people keep calling about victims of Somnolentia waking up and trying to get you and Edward. Winry is pregnant with Marcus's child and that's an entire issue on its own…" Aislinn rambled.

"God, do you ever talk about anything other than yourself?" Christin cried.

"Go to hell," Aislinn snapped, cutting off the connection they were using to talk. She cradled her head in her hands and sighed heavily. That idiot just didn't understand… while she was off playing in another dimension, doing who knows what, Aislinn was stuck here, trying to clean up a mess Christin had somehow made. While she may have one lead, however… frivolous it seemed, Aislinn was fighting this battle without a plan or a weapon. She was, basically, a general leading her troops blindly into battle where they'd be slaughtered. At least, that was what it felt like.

"Aislinn, are you okay?" Katie's voice called through the closed door. "I heard shouting."

"I'm fine," she replied brightly. "You can come in if you want to," she added as an afterthought.

"Aislinn, there's something you might want to know," the black haired mechanic said as she entered the room.

* * *

"Grand Creatrix?" the redhead repeated uncertainly. Katie nodded.

"It's an old tale, long forgotten with the world's progress. It originated before writing was invented, so it could only be told through memory, generation after generation. But as time wore on, more and more people began to forget the legend of the Grand Creatrix, until only a small handful of people knew. Then, only a small fraction of that handful knew, and so on and so forth until only two people remembered the Creatrix legend," she said somberly. "Two people who were reborn over and over throughout time, watching over the world they helped make."

"Tell me," Aislinn pleaded.

"Very well," Katie nodded. "You might want to get Alphonse and get comfortable. This will take a while."

Aislinn fetched her husband and the two sat together comfortably across from Katie.

"Many, many eons ago, before there was time, there were two 'people'. One was a 'man', the other a 'woman'. They did not know how they arrived in the void they occupied, only that they had to do something about it. They decided to do something to occupy themselves and did what comes natural to man and woman. A great while later, the woman gave birth to a smaller man and woman. Not knowing what happened, they called it 'birth' and called the smaller man and woman 'boy' and 'girl', though collectively they were called 'children'. The period in which the woman's body housed the 'children' was called 'time' along with whatever passed outside of that. 'Time' passed and the man and women soon grew bored of making 'children' and noticed that the children were bored too, and also that they were tired and easily agitated. Thus, 'day' and 'night' were created, to give time for the people to rest and recover their strength.

"The man and woman soon grew tired of the void and decided to make it into something else. They created 'land', 'sea', 'sky', and 'space' along with everything else like 'trees' and 'water' and 'air'. They called this 'the world'. The children grew up as more time passed and ventured out into 'the world', shaping it as they saw fit. The man and woman gave them anything they needed: 'animals' and 'plants' for food and clothing, 'minerals' and 'rocks' for building shelters and much more.

"One day, the man and woman saw that the children got along so well it was frightening. They felt that something was missing in this new 'life' they had created. They gifted some children with special powers and others with a different special power. They also made two 'guardians' of these powers. One was called the Truth and the other was called the Lie. The Truth watched over the powers that were 'good' while the Lie watched over the powers that were 'evil'. However, the Lie soon became displeased with the way its 'battles' with the Truth turned out. It was tired of always being the 'bad guy' and the 'evil thing'. During one 'battle' it chose to stray from the 'rules' the man and woman had laid out: never disobey the man and woman and never use the powers to kill without reason. The Lie ruthlessly tortured a child who had neither type of power, and it soon died. This was called 'war' and the man and woman were heartbroken. To punish the Lie for breaking the rules, a separate dimension was created and the Lie was sent there to wait until the man and woman forgave it and allowed it to return to 'the world'. The children chose to worship the man and woman for liberating them of the 'evil thing' and they became revered saints, holy people, and were considered the first worshiped idols of religion.

"The Lie went ignored for far longer than was acceptable, and in due course the children forgot about it. The powers guarded by the Truth grew so much that the man and woman could no longer control them. And just as the Truth's powers grew, so did the Lie's. The Lie created its own 'world' with its own 'people'. But instead of gifting many people with its powers, only a few learned how to control the Lie's power. These people became corrupt, using the powers for their own personal gain instead of helping others."

"Alchemists be thou for the people…" Alphonse muttered softly. Aislinn's eyes widened as she realized what Katie was talking about.

"The powers of the Truth and the Lie grew so great that the man and woman lost all control and could only sit back and watch as their children blindly slaughtered one another. One day, amidst a 'war' they created two other beings, ones who, if needed, would be able to hinder the fighting between the Truth and the Lie, though it would be impossible to completely destroy it because one thing cannot exist without an 'opposite' you know," Katie grinned darkly.

"Opposites… this plot seems to be revolving around that subject quite a bit…" Aislinn mumbled.

"The man and woman grew older and eventually died, but their spirits lived on. Then they realized that only the bodies had perished, not who they were. Every six hundred years or so, they would take possession of a new body because the previous one lost its ability to sustain itself. So they were 'reincarnated' over and over throughout time, watching over the world they had created and waiting for the spirits of the ones who could hinder the Truth and the Lie's constant warring. I believe, finally, after millennia of searching, the sins of the Truth and the Lie shall be absolved."

"What?" Alphonse asked. "Do you mean…"

"I am. I am the woman… the Grand Creatrix of the world and everything in it," Katie smiled knowingly.

"Can't you stop the Lie?" Aislinn asked hotly.

"I cannot. I told you, its power has far exceeded what it was supposed to be and there is nothing within my power I can do to stop it," she replied solemnly. "That's why we chose you two."

"Us two?" the redhead asked, pointing to herself and Alphonse.

"You and your twin," Katie corrected. "That's why we sent Christin to the other dimension, to deal with the Lie."

"Then why are Alphonse and Edward involved?" Aislinn demanded.

"Everyone needs someone they can lean on regardless of how difficult a situation becomes. The kind of love you have for one another is very rare and should never be taken lightly. Depend on each other, use each other, care for each other, but never for one second doubt your feelings. If you doubt yourself, you powers will also be doubted and you will become weak. So long as you believe in yourselves you can save this world," Katie smiled kindly.

"Is that why you were always there?" Alphonse inquired, "But never did anything?"

"It is. My powers are such that I can only watch over my children and guide them when they lose track of themselves. I can still create, but you as a whole are so intelligent that your world progresses by your will. There will come a time when things develop beyond your control and that is the time we shall intervene, to reset everything and start over," the black-haired girl answered. "That time has already come for the Lie's dimension."

"I've got to tell Christin!" Aislinn said.

"You can't do that. If Homunculus finds out hat you know, that she knows, he won't hesitate to kill her. He'll kill all of us without so much as a blink of an eye," Katie warned firmly.

"Who's Homunculus? We're talking about the Lie," Alphonse shook his head.

"The Lie changed its name and assumed a gender, to differentiate it from the Truth. It is now called Homunculus, and that is no bad joke. It's the one behind the fabrication of the Homunculi you fought… and once were. It knew that if it created something to give my ungifted children power, they would be willing to sacrifice lives for it. You might ignore me and say it's a coincidence, but it most certainly is not," Katie explained.

"Why is this happening?" Aislinn asked softly.

"Everything happens for a reason," was all Katie said.

* * *

"You didn't tell them about the sacrifices we must have?" Josiah asked later that evening.

"It's best they remain ignorant of the sacrifices for the time being. The brothers are attached to the girl, and the sisters will be devastated when the boy is sacrificed," Katie mused.

"We're really sick," he chuckled. "Demanding human lives…"

"That is not what we're doing, Josie," she sighed impatiently. "Those children are just vessels for our power. It's cruel in some respects, but it must be done if we are to correct the Lie's mistakes."

"They're all going to hate us," he pointed out.

"Who?" Katie asked dumbly, though she knew very well who he was talking about.

"All the people Christin has gotten close to. Winry, Pinako, the Tringham's, the people in the Amestrian military… everyone she's gotten close to," Josiah grumbled.

"Josie, this is war. People are bound to get hurt in one form or another. Try as we might we cannot avoid pain," she said softly. "Pain and suffering are an essential part of growing up."

"Katie, we've had an eternity to grow up and all we've done is push our burdens onto others," he sighed. "I don't want to see that girl die because of our foolishness. She's come so close so many times already and so much of that has been by her own hand. How can we be certain she won't crack under the pressure?"

"You're just going to have to believe, Josie… just believe," Katie smiled.

"I better go. I'm almost at the Sky Temple," Josiah said quickly.

"Remember to change from your half-moon specs. Those ridiculous things are a sure giveaway to your real identity," she giggled before hanging up.

"But these ones hurt my face," Josiah whined to himself as a mutant swallow he tamed soared up towards the Floating Rockies. "I just hope they don't freak out when they see me." He guided his swallow carefully among the clouds and rocks, landing as quietly as possible out of view and tying up his bird's reins. He then began the tedious hour-long trek up to the Sky Temple, cramming his hands in the pockets of his retro windbreaker jacket and wondering why the hell they hadn't installed an escalator yet.

* * *

"We're being treated like kings!" Christin giggled, throwing herself across the massive bed in the room prepared for them.

"That'd be a queen in your case hon," Edward laughed.

"Oh, heck no. Have you ever heard of a queendom? No, I don't think so. There are kingdoms and empires and domains and territories and colonies and nations, but I've never heard of a queendom. I'd rather be a king or an empress," she grinned.

"Please try to act your age mother," Tobias groaned.

"Real or physical?" she inquired. "I just wanna know what my limitations are."

"That depends. Do you wanna mother people or party with them?" he asked sarcastically.

"Let's get freaky now, let's get fuckin' freaky now," she sang, bopping her head in tune with the song. "Let's get freaky now!" she wailed, horribly off pitch.

"Please… if you're going to sing, do something a little more appropriate," Edward groaned, smiling anyways.

"Whoa yeah, you're in need of attention, so drop that ass like you're in detention. Sit down girl, just shut up and sit before I make you suck my—" she sang before Edward covered her mouth.

"How can you behave like that when Rio is having who knows what done to her?" Tobias snapped. "My sister may be dead for all I know."

"She's not just your sister, Toby, she's our daughter too. Did you give birth to her? Did you feel her practically rip her way out of your lower abdomen in a vivid recreation of your first natural born child?" she retorted fiercely. "You're not the only one suffering Tobias Elric."

"Hey guys, they're almost ready to see you, so you better get ready," Santi announced, poking her head through the door.

"See us?" Tobias asked.

"I guess it's like a meting or something," Edward suggested, looking to Christin for an answer. She just shrugged and held up her hands to show she had no clue what Santi meant by 'seeing' them.

* * *

_A/N: Alrighty then! Chapter 19 is out! Okay, just so you know, I'm not saying that Katie's monologue/story thingie is some weird new type of religion that I follow and that you all should follow as well. I'm agnostic (and damn proud!) and would have no reason to force any of you to follow something I made up on the spot._

_There should be some prom pictures on my site by the end of the evening, so if you wanna see what I look like all gussied up… go check it out. I also tweaked the DXM manga a bit and it should be readable now, but if it isn't let me know ASAP._

_I'm not sure how many more chapters I can get out before I leave for summer vacation. Go see my site's homepage for more information about updates and such._

_Until chapter 20(already!)…_


	20. Savior

20: Savior

"What are you wearing?" Tobias asked, slightly mortified.

"What? Oh, this?" Christin replied, looking down at her clothes. She wore a tribal outfit consisting of a bikini-style top that was dyed orange and faded into a teal color and a matching skirt tied off at the back of her right hip. "I just feel more comfortable like this when I'm in this kind of environment."

"Uh… okay," he said dryly. Oh yeah, his mom spent eight months in a tribe like this one back in Amestris, like, way before he was born. This was practically her home. Well, sort of… he sighed and shook his head.

"You don't blend in as well without your purple hair," Edward smiled sadly.

"It's just temporary," she said. "Besides, if I do anything too drastic or 'radical' the monsters might come back."

"You sound like a little kid," he chuckled, ruffling her hair. "I'm just glad you didn't cut it again."

"I don't see what you have against me cutting my hair," she pouted, brushing past him. "I don't say anything when you keep yours the same length it's been since we first met, now do I? And you said it looked good short when I was getting over Dies Irae."

"But you're a girl, and girls are supposed to have long hair," Edward replied.

"Whatever, Edna," Christin rolled her eyes and held up her fingers so they formed a 'w'.

"If you two are done…" Tobias cleared his throat. He would be seeing Santi at this meeting thing, probably, and didn't want to be embarrassed by his dorky parents, however cool they could be when they tried. And their thoughts… boy were their thoughts erratic tonight! His mother was hungry and upset for not being able to save Rio right away and his father was nervous and wanted to sleep for a month. Humorously enough these were the people who were going to save the world. He let himself smile at that thought. Still… he couldn't help wondering, absently, what Santi was doing right now.

* * *

"Santi, I cannot allow you to accompany them," an elderly man with thinning grey hair and a long beard said firmly.

"But, Grandpa…" she whined. "This is what I'm supposed to do!"

"I said no," he snapped.

"If you don't let me go with them you'll be disregarding the will of Mahweyna!" Santi cried, slamming her hands on the table before her. "I'm a Kali'rah, Grandpa… I know when I have to do something… and Mahweyna is telling me I need to go with the Outsiders!"

"Santi, that is against the rules," her grandfather said gently. "On top of that, you're all I have left. When your parents were dying, I offered to watch out for you and take care of you until you were of age to do that on your own… you have not yet come of age so I cannot allow you to run rampant around the world and risk your life."

Santi lowered her eyes in defeat, folding her hands in her lap.

"…which is why you must promise me you'll have to be as careful as possible out there," her grandfather finished.

"Thank you!" she cried, flinging her arms around him and hugging him. She then turned and ran out of the room they were using in the Sky Temple to tell her new friends the good news. Along the way she ran into the high priest, who told her to stop running in the halls and proceed to the ceremonial chamber. "What for?" she asked. She had not been aware of any ceremony.

"The Savior must learn of her true destiny," was all the priest told her.

"Rika chan!" Santi cried huffily. A small rabbit with lavender tinted ears hopped around the corner. "I need you to go find Christin and see if she knows what's going on." The rabbit nodded and bounded away. After finding the correct door, the rabbit began scratching at it.

"How cute!" Christin cried when she went to see what it was.

"What?" Edward asked.

"It's a bunny," she grinned, holding it out for him to see.

"I'm not just a bunny. I have a name you know," it sassed. "My name's Rika and I'm Santi's shikigami," it announced after it had changed from a white rabbit into a girl with long lavender hair tied in two buns on the sides of her head, white and lavender tipped rabbit ears, and an outfit that reminded Christin of _Alice 19__th_.

"So cute!" Christin squealed, hugging the creature.

"Hey, hey, let me go! I can't breathe!" Rika cried. Christin released her and she inhaled deeply. "My master wants to know if you know anything about a ceremony."

"I wasn't aware of anything," Christin replied. "You two?"

"Nope," Tobias shook his head.

"Not a thing," Edward said blandly. "No one mentioned anything about a ceremony. I was just told about a meeting."

"Lord and Lady Elric, your presence has been requested," a voice commanded from outside the door.

"Uh-oh… I don't like the sounds of this…" Christin groaned, hanging her head. "They addressed us as 'lord and lady'…"

"C'mon, 'lady'," Edward teased, grabbing her wrist. "We best not disappoint our public," he said with a terrible accent.

"Shut up," she grumbled, allowing herself to be dragged out to the hall. Tobias prevented her from doing a complete 180 when she laid eyes on the carriage before them. A set of four priests in white robes stood at the handles, ready to carry it. A fifth was standing behind and a sixth was telling them to get inside.

"Just face forward and keep smiling mother…" Tobias sighed heavily. He sucked in a deep breath as the priests lifted the carriage, wishing fervently that they didn't drop them.

"Must be one helluva meeting," Christin commented dryly. "How's your arm?"

"It's hanging in there…" Edward replied grimly. He had lost all control of it yesterday evening and now wore a sling. "…barely."

"Sorry I couldn't do more to fix it. I have to be familiar with something in order to repair it," she apologized. "The internal networking, I mean."

"You did what you could and I'm very grateful," he grinned. "If not for you I probably would've drowned when that shark attacked me. It was a shark, right?"

"Yeah…" she mumbled, snapping her fingers. A small white screen appeared in front of her and she stared at it intensely.

"What's that?" Tobias asked.

"The article about Cassiopeia Syndicate we found the day Al tried to get himself run over. I've read it probably thirty-seven times and I can't pull any new information out of it or the magazine Ed has," she mused, biting her lower lip. "It's just the same old same old: Cassiopeia Syndicate created the Valor Project to help restore the earth, but due to technological issues no recent advances have been made."

"Don't fry your brain," Edward scoffed. "I have a good feeling about this 'meeting' and that it'll shed a bit more light on the situation."

"Stop talking smart-person around me," she grumbled. "They aren't even doing anything about the mutant animals running rampant and completely destroying towns across the world. They're the biggest corporation in the world, next to Starbuck's, and yet they won't do anything until they get a successful experiment from the Valor Project!"

"Lady Elric, if you'd be so kind as to shut your trap…" a priest chided snootily.

"Sorry," she muttered.

They were taken through an archway covered by heavy curtains dyed a deep purple. Past the curtains was a massive circular room, almost like a miniature coliseum. Row upon row of people lined the circumference, all of them garbed in the same lavender-colored robes trimmed with gold. Edward's eyes wandered upwards, following the gold-trimmed pillars to the painted ceiling. More dark purple bunches of fabric lined the massive painting where two figures, undistinguishable by gender as both had long hair and flowing robes, frolicked among pink-tinted clouds resembling cotton candy while small winged creatures, fairies perhaps, flitted around them. A golden ribbon was painted along the edge of the painting, a phrase or saying written on it in a language he couldn't understand. He tore his eyes away from the image when he heard the entire congregation rise and watched them fall into deep bows as they passed. They were set before a row of three ornate golden chairs…well, more along the lines of thrones… and their priest escorts scurried away and assumed the same bow position: doubled over with their foreheads touching the polished marble floor and their arms above their heads, fingertips almost touching. He felt a grin worm its way onto his face.

"Brothers and Sisters, you may rise," a booming voice commanded, kindness detectable under the loudness. "Long has been our waiting for the arrival of the Chosen Ones who shall bring an end to the tyranny plaguing the land by the unseen enemy Homunculus. Let your eyes behold them, take in the features and presence of the ones who will save our worlds!"

"Shoot me now," Christin groaned. Flashy ceremonies like this were the exact kind of thing she hated being part of unless she knew what was going on.

She watched, teeth ground, as the tallest of the thrones swiveled around and revealed the personage to whom the voice belonged. A masculine figure, evidenced by the contours bulging against the tight fabric of a pure white robe lines with purple and gold, stood up and raised its arms, bells tinkling as they jangled together from the movement of the bell-sleeves. A fancy hat-type thing adorned the figures head, shielding the face with an opaque lavender veil.

"We welcome you to our sanctuary, Elric family. Your legacy in the old world has been long cherished here. When the Mother Goddess prophesized the coming doom, we knew you would be the ones to save us all. I offer my deepest condolences on the unfortunate capture of your daughter, River," it announced.

"Doom?" Tobias repeated.

"Surely you are aware of the evil thing terrorizing our very existence," it said, slightly shocked.

"We know something is evil and we were sent here to find and destroy it, but we have no idea what exactly it is," Edward replied, pursing his lips.

"Then we shall tell you. Brother, if you please," it waved an arm at the robed figure sitting at its left. It rose and took a few steps forward.

"Many eons ago, before time was created, there were two beings: a man and a woman. Through many events too numerous to name with the interest of time, they created everything from the planets to the people inhabiting them. One of their most prominent creations was the Truth. Like all things, it had an opposite, formerly called the Lie. One day, the Lie killed for fun and was banished to a parallel dimension. The Grand Creatrix forgot about it and its hatred grew. It formed its own universe, planets, people and everything. One day the Grand Creatrix noticed that its power had grown exponentially and it was beyond their control. The Truth's power was the same, and the people blessed with its power grew greedy and sought to obtain more. The Grand Creatrix then decided to shape two beings in their image, more or less, and grant them the ability to lessen the Lie and the Truth's powers to the point when dimensional genocide was no longer possible. The Grand Creatrix have been reborn throughout time, searching for those beings they blessed so very long ago so they could awaken their true power when the time was right and both worlds could be saved," it said. "That is the short version."

"Grand Creatrix?" Christin repeated. "How many are there?"

"Two. The term 'Creatrix' can have a singular and plural denotation, pending on how it is used and the context," it replied.

"I fail to see how it relates to us," Tobias quipped, earning a glare from his mother.

"Lady Elric, we will not digress and shall tell you outright; you are the being blessed by the Grand Creatrix, destined to save both worlds," the first veiled figure said.

"Agh, son of a bitch!" she cried, stamping her foot indignantly. "I have to save the world again?"

"It is your destiny," the first figure said.

"Fuck that! I'm retiring as of now!" she snapped. She turned to storm out but found herself unable to move, her limbs bound by ribbons of lavender-tinted purple light.

"You cannot back out of your fate, Lady Elric," it warned. "You cannot change your destiny."

"Yes I can; I read a manga where this girl changed her destiny and saved both her own life and that of her boyfriend! How is this any different?" Christin raged.

"This is reality, as much as you wish it was otherwise. You can try to convince yourself that it is all just a dream but one day you will wake up and realize that you can not back out of this. Unless, of course, you wish to perish," it said harshly. Her eyes widened in shock at the fierceness of the voice. She bit her lip again and hung her head.

"Pfft," she sniffed. "All right, I'll do it. But this is the last fucking time." The ribbons dissipated and she rubbed her skin where it had chafed against them.

"The day will come when you accept your destiny, of that I am certain. Your twin already has, to a certain extent, though the Lie is unaware of it," the first figure replied, its tone lighter than before.

"Bullshit," she hissed.

"Would you mind showing your face, or is that too much trouble?" Tobias jeered.

"Most certainly," the figure agreed, unhooking the veil from the crown-hat-thing. The lavender fabric fell to the floor, revealing a face shockingly similar to Winry's, only older and on some level prettier.

"A woman?" all three Elrics cried, back-stepping a few paces. All three had thought the figure was a man, as the voice had sounded manly.

"Yes, I am a woman," she grinned, her voice feminine. "I had to be sure you wouldn't freak out when I revealed myself, so I fooled you into thinking I was male. My name is Belphoebe and I am the High Chieftain."

"We try to avoid anything strongly patriarchal, but in some cases is cannot be avoided so we install a woman in what would normally be the man's place. Matriarchal terms simply do not hold enough nominal power, so we use patriarchal terms though we are strongly matriarchal," the second figure explained.

"Say that again with half the syllables," Christin groaned.

"They're saying that they're a female-run governing power but have to use terms associated with male-power to get respect from other governments and such," Edward whispered to her.

"Ahh…" she nodded, understanding now that he simplified it.

"I'm Caleb, the second in command," the second figure announced, removing his veil. "I like toast."

"No one cares about your stupid fetish, Caleb," Belphoebe hissed.

"So who's the third guy… person?" Christin inquired. The third figure stood up and let its veil drop to the floor.

"Hey…" Soshi smiled weakly.

"You're alive! I thought you got eaten by the monsters!" she exclaimed.

"No, not quite…" he chuckled dryly. "They did do quite a number on me though," he said, pushing up one sleeve to reveal white bandages beneath.

"That reminds me, can you fix Ed's arm? It broke when he got attacked by a shark-thing and I tried to fix it but I can't," Christin asked.

"His automail is greatly damaged and will need to be replaced after the ceremony. Santi," Belphoebe called. Santi emerged from the throng carrying a small wooden box. Rika hovered near her head, giggling quietly to herself.

"What now?" Christin mumbled.

"This scepter was handed down to us to guard until you appeared. It is the key needed to tap into your full and true power. It will respond to your will and your will alone," Belphoebe said dramatically as Santi handed her the box. Christin saw her wave slightly and saw Tobias wave back, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"What do I do?" she asked stupidly when the box was opened. She gawked at the six-inch-long silver cylinder, waiting for something to happen.

"You grab it," Belphoebe replied tartly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay…" Christin sighed warily, reaching out hesitatingly to grab hold of the object. It rattled a bit and flew into her hand, extending until it was about six feet in length. An ornament at the end, gold and shades of blue and green, tinkled prettily, like a bundle of dainty bells. She yelped in surprise.

"My Lady Savior, please grace this land with your prowess and save it from utter destruction," Belphoebe said grandly, sweeping into a deep bow. The rest of the congregation once again resumed their deep bows. Christin chuckled dryly, unsure of what to do.

"Heh heh, ah… they gave me a title…" she giggled. "Crap."

"You and your consorts will be escorted to the Hall of Machines, where Edward will have his limbs replaced," Belphoebe announced. Two old women in dark green robes ushered the three out of the room.

"Christin!" Santi's voice cried out. "I'm so sorry; I didn't know they'd make this big a deal out of it!"

"No problem…" she replied, a shaky grin on her face. "It's just like a manga where the heroine is unwillingly granted magic powers and has to save the world."

"Hey guys," Belphoebe chirped as she popped into view. "So sorry about that whole ordeal, but you know how it is with formalities…"

"No, actually," Tobias said crisply. "Mind explaining things a bit more?"

"Sure, why not?" she grinned.

"We'll have to replace your arm and leg with cybernetics," one old woman said to Edward.

"You'll be unconscious for a few days while we operate," the other said.

"What?" he blanched. "H-how long is a few?"

"A week," the crones said in unison.

"Can't you do something else? Are you sure you can't just repair it?" he begged.

"That technology doesn't exist in this world, Edward. You must upgrade or walk around limbless," the first grinned.

"That'd be 'hobble' Saito," the second corrected.

"Oh, you're right Kaito," Sato nodded. "I suppose, if you so wish it, we can transfer your soul to another vessel so you are still able to interact with others."

"That's fine!" he said quickly.

"Are you willing to transfer your husband's soul into another vessel?" Kaito asked Christin.

"Sure, okay, yes," she answered, still staring at her new weapon. "I'll do it."

"When are you…" Edward started, cut off when something hit the back of his neck, making the world around him go black.

"Hey!" Christin cried, dismayed. "I'm the only one who gets to beat him up!"

"Upsie daisy," Saito chanted as she and Kaito heaved Edward only a table and strapped him down. "Select a vessel," she told Christin.

* * *

Edward blinked slowly. His head hurt horribly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned. He stretched and wondered why he was clawing at the cushions. Looking down he saw that instead of hands, he had a pair of yellow paws.

"What the?" he mumbled, jumping off the bed and striding to the mirror. Why did he need to jump off the bed anyway? He screamed when he saw his reflection.

"I didn't do it; blame the pig-monkey!" Christin said sleepily, woken by Edward's scream.

"Christin…" he growled. She combed her hair out of her face and propped herself up on one elbow, scanning the room for Edward.

"Whazzit?" she grumbled, rubbing her eye sleepily. A glance at the clock told her it was a few minutes before seven. She sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed, peering down at the marble floor. She bit her lip to keep from snickering.

"Why the hell am I a cat?" he demanded.

* * *

_A/N: whoo, sorry about the delay between chappies. I'm not sure when I'll get the next one out, since I'm leaving for AZ next weekend and won't be able to access my stuff from there. I'll start working on it, but it probably won't be published until school starts again, unless I magically get a USB drive and can easily transport my crap with me._

_Next chapter's gonna be about Rio and Ai, just FYI. (Hey, I made a rhyme!) We get to find out what _their_ roles in this story are, since we already learned about Katie and Josie. Mweh heh… 42! Okay, so Katie is now gonna be called 42 (as a nickname) because she's a god and stuff and the answer to life the universe and everything. So, in future author's notes 42 refers to Katie. Josie will still be Josie just because I said so._

_Until chapter 21…_

_Can you believe that I started DXM back at the beginning of the school year? I'm already in chapter 20 of the sequel! I feel so accomplished…it's funny… around chapter 20 of DXM I was getting ready to end part one. Chapter 20 of INDC (there's no specific parts yet… like part 1 and part 2) is barely covering the beginning!_

_See you in chapter 21!_


	21. Brand New Eyes

21: Brand New Eyes

"Rio, darling, wake up," Robin's voice cooed gently. Rio obliged though her vision was fuzzy. "How are you feeling?"

"What did you do to me?" she asked groggily. She reached up to touch her face where it ached, shocked to find metal plating covering most of the left side of her face. She heard a mechanical whirring as her left eye focused on the figure in front of her, taking in his scarred skin and gaunt features half hidden by dull hair the color of ashes. A pair of mechanical eyes the color of metal stared at her. "Why can I see?"

"I gave you brand new eyes, Rio," he smiled; a twisted replica of what was once a charming gesture. "You're the pride and joy of the Valor Project. It wouldn't do if you couldn't see."

"You're a monster," she growled.

"That's the same exact expression your mother wore each time she encountered me. You truly are her daughter," he chuckled. "Your furrowed brow, the way you lips are pursed ever so slightly... you look positively scrum-diddly-umptious."

"Words can't fool me, McLean. I know what you're after," she snapped.

"Do you?" he asked innocently.

"You are after us, because we're here to stop whatever evil has you under its thumb. You're scared that you'll die again and the hand of the woman you thought was your lover when in fact she was Aislinn's younger twin sister, separated by time and space because of Envy," she recited.

"Your parents have taught you well, I see," he considered. If she knew all that, how much more did she know?

"My mother told me it was important to hear others' mistakes, but that we can only learn from our own so we must listen to others, to learn what to do and not to do, or at least try to avoid," she replied calmly.

"And what did she tell you to avoid?" he inquired.

"Anything that I sense is evil. Pure evil," she added. "Evil in general is unavoidable, but I must be on my guard and it is my own fault that I am here now."

"You're awfully wise for a one-year-old," he mused. "Did your father teach you anything?"

"Of course. He taught me about equivalent exchange and alchemy, though he doesn't know it. I can access anyone's knowledge just by having my skin come in contact with theirs. He also taught me that a strong man won't cry but a stronger man will cry in front of others," she nodded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robin questioned.

"It's something he told my mother once, that she didn't always need to be strong and that it was okay to share emotions. She's very tough, but also very delicate. I'm sure you knew of her suicide attempts and masochism," Rio replied.

"Yes, I was witness to a bit of that…" he mumbled. "Terrible, it was."

"Do you intend to do to me what you did to her?" she asked.

"As far as what, since I did quite a bit to her?"

"Rape," she stated.

"Perhaps, if it comes down to it," he grinned. "It all depends on how well you cooperate with us."

"What if I choose not at all?" she retorted. No way was she going to let this zombie-creep have his way with her. She watched him carefully as he walked circles around the bed to which she was strapped.

"Then I'll do it until your transformation is complete. After all, I'm sure you have no experience but it's no fun banging a machine," he chortled.

"Machine?" she repeated.

"Oops, I told you too much. Ah well, too late now," he shrugged. "Guess we'll have another reason to change you, aside from the obvious."

"You're going to use me, aren't you?" she inquired blandly.

"You're smart. Did I tell you that already?" he chuckled darkly.

"Cut to the chase already. What are you planning to do with me?" she demanded, folding her arms against her chest firmly.

"I can't tell you; it'd spoil the surprise," he grinned.

"I hope you die again," she spat as he sauntered out of the room. She felt the metal door slide shut behind her and flopped backwards. Her hand, ice-cold from the AC pumping steadily into the room, traced over the metal plating, fingering the thick wires that breached her flesh, binding the metal to her skin and making it ache horribly. Her fingertips traveled slowly up towards her eye. She watched with a hint of curiosity as she touched the cold surface. It felt like glass, only far, far colder. She groped around with her other hand until she found the small hand mirror she had been given. She held it up to look at her eye; cold white and gold coloring stared back at her. Her supposed pupil narrowed as light was reflected into the eye, making a barely audible mechanical whirring sound. Her short hair was limp and greasy from being strapped to the gurney for who knew how many days. Her neck was lined with red markings from where the fabric of her thin dress that was more of an extra large T-shirt had been pressed against her skin. She brought her hand away from her face and down to finger the imprints, flinching from the sudden iciness of her fingers, a trait she inherited from her mother. With a labored sigh, she let the mirror fall from her tenuous grasp and fall against her abdomen. Static crackling captured her wandering attention.

"Rio?" a female voice asked.

"Ai?" Rio replied, unsure if the owner was indeed her cousin. She glanced around the room, but saw only the four white walls, the air vent, and the metal door. She picked up the mirror cautiously, inhaling sharply when she saw her cousin's face.

"What happened to your eye?" Ai asked, alarmed. The skin around the metal plating looked a little swollen and puffy and not at all comfortable.

"They gave me a new one, but they didn't tell me exactly why," she replied sullenly. "They're going to use me for something."

"Something bad, I'll bet," Ai scoffed, her brown curls bouncing from the motion.

"Oh, nothing serious. I was only captured by our enemies and locked away, then taken who knows where, where they operated on me against my will, not telling me anything, and gave me a robotic eye," Rio drawled, rolling her eyes.

"Gawd, you sound just like your mom," Ai sighed.

"Naturally, I am her child," Rio smirked. "How are things over there?"

"They're okay. Somnolentia victims keep waking up and attacking anyone in the immediate vicinity, trying to get to your parents," Ai replied.

"Why?"

"Because your mom is the one who will help destroy the Lie," she replied plainly.

"And your mom is the other one, right?" Rio huffed.

"No, actually," Ai denied quickly. "They don't know this yet, but the other one who will stop the Lie is actually my father."

"Alphonse?" Rio cried, alarmed. She quickly glanced around in case there were invisible, hidden cameras somewhere. She lowered her voice, "You've gotta be joking!"

"Think about it, River. Why do you think your mom and my dad have almost died so many times, while my mom and your dad only died once? Homunculus is trying to get rid of them," Ai said firmly. "There's something else…"

"What else could there possibly be?" Rio asked, slightly annoyed.

"The victims of Somnolentia who have already died are coming back to life," she muttered, her voice dropping a few volume levels, almost a whisper.

"That's impossible," Rio sniffed. She knew that much… that people just didn't come back to life. It took a massive amount of power and a very strong will to return a soul to its body.

"Try telling that to this," Ai snorted, angling whatever she was communicating through at a corner covered in shadows.

Labored, ragged breathing echoed off the stone walls while heavy chains rattled against a stone floor. Rio pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle a yelp as something vaguely human lunged for the communication device. Skin as pale and thin as paper, sunken and tight and tinted a sick green, clung to the bones of something between life and death. Beady yellow eyes, barely visible for they were so far back into the creature's skull, glared at anything and everything. What was once hair hung in ragged clumps, matted and dirty, framing the supposed face. A twisted grin showed a fairly toothless grin, whatever remaining teeth yellowed with decay. Dry, bony fingers as long and thin as the legs of a Daddy Long Legs spider clawed at the frame of the communication device, nasty wounds and sores oozing thick yellow and green goo and smearing it across the screen.

"Hand over… model EMX0990-00… and… model EMX 0990-01…" it rasped, the voice like a large clump of flesh being dragged across pavement.

"Back, get back foul beast," Marcus's voice barked. "Back I say!"

"Marcus!" Rio breathed.

"Hey Ri," she heard his smile though she couldn't see him. "Don't worry; we've got things under control here."

"Where did you find that abomination?" she asked.

"Wandering the backstreets of Rush Valley. Marcus and I have been investigating any strange goings-on around here. Turns out there is a whole fleet of zombies in the making," Ai reported, turning the screen back to her. "We can't chat for too long. Mom's snoozing right now and I borrowed a smidge of her power to talk to you. If she wakes up and finds me using it without her permission, she'll tan my hide."

"Will you talk to me again soon?" Rio asked wistfully. Having been locked up in the same place for weeks had left her alienated from most people, as she never saw anyone besides Robin. "I'm terribly lonely and my powers won't work in this room."

"Sure, I'll call again when I find the time," Ai smiled warmly.

* * *

"Get your grubby claws off me!" Marcus snapped, kicking at the zombie chained to the wall of the storage room. "These are brand new boots and you got your zombie slime all over them!" he whined.

"Despite your complaining, you seem awfully happy," Ai sniffed, folding her arms against the slight chill.

"Please, I'm the son of an alchemist and a god. I had no extra talent whatsoever until last week when Katie told me what role I play in this game," he rolled his eyes. "Zombie Hunter!"

"Can you try to be serious?" she drawled. "You're 'role' isn't exactly a pleasant one! You do know that at one point or another you're going t-"

"I know what I have to do, okay?" he interrupted. "My role isn't particularly grand but I'm happy just to have one. How would you feel if you were surrounded by extraordinarily talented people, were created by two of those people, yet had no special abilities of your own? Would you stand to be 'normal'?"

"I don't like this at all…" Ai mumbled, scuffing the ground with the sole of her sandal.

"Me neither, but we're gonna have to suck it up and deal with it," he sighed, grey dreadlocks bouncing as he shook his head.

"I just want to forget all this crap and grow up like a normal eight-year-old. How many eight-year-olds are prancing around in a teenagers body and trying to help their family save the world?" she huffed.

"This entire plot is deeper, darker, and more twisted than what we went through before…" Marcus mused.

"Come again?" she asked.

"You weren't born then, but before this our parents went through something similar. They had to stop Envy before he destroyed the entire country, but it wasn't as gruesome or complicated as this," he muttered, waving his hand as the pair emerged from the dank storeroom behind an abandoned hospital. "And I think this one will be all the more painful for everyone."

"Whatever, man, I'm just here to guard you okay?" Ai sassed, placing a hand on her cocked hip.

"How ironic… an old geezer being protected by a twerp," he chuckled.

"Don't mock me!" she said hotly. "And you're not that old," she added with a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Me?" Alphonse cried, astonished. "Are you sure you don't mean Aislinn?"

"I do not," Katie said firmly, shaking her head for emphasis.

"I can't save the world…" he muttered. "I don't have that kind of power," he added as a rather pointless afterthought.

"You do; you just haven't accessed it yet," she grinned. "The time will come when you will tap into your full and true power and save this land from my sins."

"It must be hard for you…" he said lamely.

"What parent does not agonize over the sins of their offspring?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. Not that Alphonse could give one. "But it's an issue between my children and I trust them to resolve it."

"Speaking of children, did you see what Ai and Marcus found?" he inquired.

"I did. The Lie is already planning his offensive to destroy this world and reshape it as he desires," she answered darkly. "Very clever of him, actually, using people of this world as portals through which he can send increments of his power. Even I wouldn't have thought of something like that."

"How can I access my true power?" Alphonse asked seriously.

"You must accept your destiny and use the key bestowed upon you to awaken them," she nodded.

"You've been reading Christin's comic books, haven't you?" he asked pointedly. He was skeptical as this sounded rather sketchy.

"It sounds like it, but it isn't. this is no fairy tale, Alphonse Elric, but harsh reality. Everyone has a purpose for which they were born. It's my job to make sure you fulfill yours, as it is my beloved's job to make sure Christin fulfills hers," she smiled knowingly.

"But how can you be certain it's us?" he asked almost desperately.

"As if it isn't obvious," she sniffed, flipping a lock of black hair over her shoulder. "You do realize how many times you and Christin have almost died, right? Think about it: someone's trying to dispose of you before you can do anything."

"What'll happen to you when this is all over?" he inquired.

"Well, I have another century, more or less, before I have to reincarnate, so I guess I'll figure something out," she chuckled. "I've been doing it since the very beginning, so I'm sure I'll think of something."

"That's good," he replied, failing to stifle a yawn.

"Get some rest, you've had a long day," she chided gently as she stood up and walked out of the room. Alphonse rubbed his eyes and yawned again, shuffling to his bedroom. He let his body fall against the cold sheets and fluffy pillows, enjoying the contrast they provided against the lingering heat.

Sooner or later, he realized, he's have to look at the world through brand new eyes.

* * *

_A/N: okay, so the term 'brand new eyes' is from Paramore's new Cd thing. It refers to Rio directly and to Alphonse, Ai, and Marcus metaphorically. I can't reveal too much about Ai and Marcus's roles yet, mostly cuz people will get mad at me. Let's just say Marcus has to live and Ai has to make sure he lives. It's kinda complicated but when I get around to explaining everything it'll make sense. I hope…_

_Okay, not sure if I'll be able to crank out chapter 22 before June 5 or not… we'll see, now won't we?_

_Until chapter 22… in which we find out why Ed's become a cute little kitty!_


	22. The Cat's Meow

22: The Cat's Meow

"Why the hell am I a cat?" Edward demanded. Christin pressed a pillow to her face to keep from snickering. He looked so cute, sitting on his hind legs and, somehow, folding his arms. His golden fur glinted in the light of the rising sun, ears twitching angrily.

"Because you're so cute!" she cooed, a stupid grin on her face.

"Don't make me scratch you," he threatened. She sat up and held the pillow in her lap.

"Well… out of all the 'vessels' I could've chosen from, that was the most decent one. You know what, sorry, I should've asked if you wanted to be a turtle. You won't be able to move as quickly, but hell," she replied. "It's better then being a vegetable. Besides, it suits you perfectly. I even gave you a small ponytail."

He rolled his large golden eyes and leapt onto the bed, almost disappearing in the squishy jumble of mattress, covers, and pillows. After a few minutes of trying to walk, Christin sighed.

"Alrighty, there we go," she said stupidly as she picked him up and set him close to her.

"D-don't do that. It makes me feel small and weak," he growled.

"sorry. Next time you'll drown in the covers, okay?" she said sarcastically. Carefully, he crawled onto her lap and peered up at her.

"Can I see my body?" he asked.

"If you can keep up," she grinned, sliding off the bed and smoothing down the fabric of her dress.

"Where's Toby?" he asked as he trotted after her. Walking along six inches away from the ground was rather difficult. If he wasn't careful, people stepped on him.

"He and Santi are in the Hall of Words. She's giving him an exclusive tour of the temple," she shrugged nonchalantly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Apart from the fact that I'm in a different body, I'm just peachy. Why?" he drawled.

"You were out for an entire day after the switch was made. Kaito and Saito said you might be feeling sick at one point or another until your soul adjusts to being in that body and that you should take it easy for at least twenty-four hours after waking up," she rambled. Edward screeched when someone stepped on his tail, which he wasn't sure how to keep out of the way yet.

"Hey, I'm walking here!" he hissed. The person muttered an apology and hurried away. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "This place is huge."

"Well, from your perspective, anything would be huge. You're only about a foot and four inches long, from the end of your hind paws to your head. If you want I could carry you," she teased.

"Geh, never!" he snapped. "I'm not going to have my dignity downtrodden by something like being carried. I'm fully capable of walking. I'll let you carry me when I lose all my limbs and live in a wheelchair."

"Uh-huh, sure," she said point-blank, picking him up by the scruff of his neck. A super mod version of the Segway zoomed past, generating a slight breeze in the process.

"Put me down!" he snarled, clawing at the air futilely.

"No, you almost became the latest brand of roadkill," she snapped. "You need to pay attention to where you're going, Ed. People aren't gonna move outta your way now that you're so tiny."

"Don't call me a tiny half-pint fuzzball!" he roared, still clawing.

"I didn't," she rolled her eyes. "Here we go," she said upon entering a room that was so white it was almost blinding. Edward was dropped onto a shiny metal counter and Christin hopped up next to him. "You said you wanted to look," she yawned, waving her hand towards the far end of the room.

Edward picked his way among the slightly terrifying surgical instruments strewn across the counter. The metal surface wound all the way around the room, enabling him to approach the table on which his body was resting. It was strange, seeing himself lying there like he was sleeping or having an out-of-body experience, which he was. Strange translucent tubes were poking out of his left arm, hooked up to a large sliver rectangle. On the screen was his heartbeat and blood pressure, along with various other numbers and symbols. His right arm socket was stripped of the plating used to attach his automail, leaving the scarred skin exposed. A few non-automail wires were sticking out of the pinkish-red muscle tissue. He stuck out his tongue at the sight. His left leg was in a similar state, being stripped of the automail components, though it was neatly wrapped in a clean white bandage.

"They just got done removing your automail this morning before you woke up. Kaito had to remove some of your skin and muscles and Saito was able to start getting you used to the cybernetic components," Christin said from across the room.

"How can you tell those two apart? They are exactly identical, down to the way they style their hair and their clothes. Even their voices sound the same," he huffed, sitting back and folding his arms somewhat.

"It's simple: Saito works with cybernetics and Kaito is a surgeon. Um… Saito is like Winry, kinda, and Kaito is kinda like Winry's parents… sort of. It helps if you use this little trick I made up: Sai works with cy." she replied.

"You're going to feel drugged once you return to your original body," a reedy voice interrupted.

"Hey, I thought cats always land on their feet," Christin said after Edward had fallen to the floor from being startled.

"Shut your mouth," he growled. "Say what about being drugged?"

"The cybernetic wires are made with opium bi-carbonate, which comes from the opium plant. The plant's extract has to be injected into the bloodstream of the person receiving the cybernetics, otherwise the limb wouldn't be able to function very well and will act more like some of the earliest forms of robotic prosthetics," the voice continued. "Since you're here now I'll show you the models you're going to receive." One of the old women emerged from behind a mint green curtain carrying two large bundles of fabric.

"Saito," Christin nodded in greeting.

"I secured the models you requested, Lady Elric," Saito grinned, putting more wrinkles into her creased face.

"You requested something specific for me?" Edward groaned.

"The latest in cybernetics: the R-C 98.4X Shift. Equipped with tracking devices, various weapons (see catalogue for list), GPS, iPod and computer compatible, and a brand new feature: the ability to take on any desired form," Saito gushed, sounding like a six-year-old excited about a new pack of Pokemon cards.

"That's why it's called Shift," Christin grinned.

"I got that; I'm not retarded. What's that about taking on a desired form?" Edward inquired. He was so fascinated by the concept he didn't mind at all when Christin picked him up and held him on her lap. In fact, he hardly noticed.

"It means it doesn't have to look like a bunch of metal and wires. You can change the outer molecular structure to accommodate any design imaginable," Saito said enthusiastically. She pulled away the fabric of one bundle and held out the arm. Shiny new metal plating sparkled in the lights from overhead, while various panels of red-tinted circuit board showed through glass.

"Can I make it look like a regular arm?" he asked softly.

"I don't see the fun in that, but yeah you can," Saito sighed.

"This isn't about fun, Saito. Worlds are at stake here and if Ed doesn't get that thing attached to him soon we don't know what is going to happen. Our enemy hasn't made a move yet, but what's to stop him from attacking when one of us it at our most vulnerable?" she asked seriously, holding out Edward to show Saito.

"I don't know, Lady. He's pretty cute; they might not kill him and keep him for a pet instead," Saito stated.

"Over my dead body," she snarled, smushing Edward into her chest protectively.

"Air… I can't breathe!" he gasped.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Toby? You've been staring at the same section of wall for over an hour now," Santi said gently so Tobias wouldn't be disturbed.

"The carvings on this wall… I feel like I should know what they mean, but I don't," he finally spoke. His hand trailed over the rough, semi-cold stone, fingering the depressions on the substance. Strange characters, obviously words or some language of sorts, traveled up and down the wall, interspersed with pictures and relief carvings. The pictures seemed to show a battle of some kind between two different machine armies. The army on the left was beneath two small white orbs, and those were underneath a larger white orb. On the right was a similar image, only the orbs were black.

"The written language is one that has been long forgotten to our people, but the story itself lives on to this day. Long story short, it's about the day of reckoning, where the Lie and the Truth face off in a good old fashioned battle of good versus evil. The story travels across all four walls to show the passage of time. See, here it starts out at the beginning then travels through time," she explained, pointing at the wall as she spoke.

"Why is this last panel blank?" he inquired, placing a hand on the smooth stone wall, free from both images and the strange written language.

"It has not yet occurred, Toby. Only after the day of reckoning, when the Godchildren realize their destiny and save our worlds," Santi said, her words heavy, "will the last panel be filled. That's why your uncle and mother need to accept their destinies and obtain their true power."

"What's your involvement?" he asked crisply.

"Ouch, touchy. I'm just along for the ride as of right now. I'm not sure why, but I know that there's a higher purpose I'm slowly working towards. My destiny is to help you guys fix the problem, and I plan to see it through to the bitter end," she grinned.

"The Godchildren you mentioned are my uncle and mother," he stated rather than asked. "They're named so because they're direct bi-products of the Grand Creatrix, whereas everyone alive now is a distant descendant because the original children of the Grand Creatrix have reproduced so many times."

"Yes," Santi replied anyway, dragging a hand through her red and brown hair. "You're not one to mince words are you?"

"I try not to beat around the bush," he replied flatly. "I'm only seven, though my appearance says otherwise, but I know quite a bit. My parents taught, and are still teaching, me well."

* * *

"Did you figure it out yet?" Edward yawned as he stretched, clawing at the cushions beneath him.

Christin sighed heavily, "Not yet." She held up her 'scepter', watching the peculiar soft teal tinted jewel at the top sparkle in the sunlight streaming in through the floor-to-ceiling glassless windows.

"No matter what I do, I can't make it do… whatever it's supposed to do," she huffed.

"You said 'do' a lot in that last sentence," he stated, licking his paw and rubbing it across his face.

"Well, I don't know what this thing is supposed to do!" she cried, smushing her head into the pillow she was resting on. "Maybe I'll get lucky and some magical creature will show up and tell me it'll grant me superpowers."

"You already have superpowers," Edward replied. "And what magical creature do you expect to show up? Nyozeka?"

"As much as I'd love to meet Nyozeka, I'd rather have Saru back," she mumbled, her voice muffled by the pillow. He rolled his eyes and carefully climbed on top of her, curling up into a ball in the small of her back.

"Just be patient," he chided.

"Do you mind?" she asked, irritation seeping from her voice. "You know I'm going to move within the next few minutes."

"Screw you," he retorted. "If anyone asks to see me, I'm not here."

"Why?"

"I'm sick of people fawning over how cute I've become!" he growled. Christin grunted in pain and he jerked his paws back and watched red dots appear on the pale green fabric of her dress. "Sorry."

"You've only been conscious for a few hours. Can it really be so sickening?" she mused, picking up her new item and proceeding to stare at it more, wondering how the heck it worked.

"Look, you turn into a cat and see how people react," he hissed, walking around and sitting so they could see each other.

"Staring at that won't do much," Belphoebe's voice said from the doorway. "You must have a strong desire to help someone."

"Ed's not here," she said lamely, throwing her pillow on top of him in a pathetic attempt to hide him.

"It's not him I wanted to speak with," the blond smiled kindly. "I wanted to talk to you, Lady Elric."

"How many times have I told you people to call me Christin?" she snarled.

"If you'd come with me…" she started, waving her hand towards the nearly empty hallway.

"So what'd you need?" she asked a few minutes later as the two women walked down the hallway.

"I have something that might interest you. As you know, there are many Mahk'rah's and Kali'rahs here. Santi is one of our strongest, apart from the Godchildren. Her shikigami Rika sensed the presence of your shikigami Saru. I managed to pull a few strings and…" Belphoebe said as the two entered a small circular room. In the center was a pedestal upon which a dark purple pillow was resting. Curled up in the middle was a small blue and green mass. Two white cat ears twitched at the sound of the footsteps.

"Master!" Saru cried, sitting bolt upright, surprise written all over her face.

"Saru chan!" Christin cried, rushing over to coddle her shikigami. "Why?" she asked Belphoebe softly.

"Because you're going to need all the help you can get," the blond woman answered plainly. Christin's joy was faintly overridden by a sense of doubt that wouldn't go away anytime soon.

* * *

"And these walls? What do these say?" Tobias inquired further, moving into a different room adjoined to the larger one depicting the day of reckoning.

"This is the Hall of Words, literally. Each portion of the wall contains a different poem, again unknown because of the indecipherable language it's written in," Santi explained.

"I bet my parents would know the language," he murmured, his voice echoing off the stone walls eerily.

"Yes, let's go ask them," she agreed, taking his hand and leading him away.

"Having fun?" a male voice asked playfully.

"Master Soshi," Santi said, blinking rapidly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just taking a walk. The gardens are lovely this time of the day," he grinned, his glasses glinting in the sunlight. "You should go if you find the time."

"We will, but we have business to attend to first," Tobias said swiftly.

"Toby, how's your mother doing?"

"My mother?" he repeated. "She's fine, why?"

"Oh, just curious. She needs to activate her Godchild form quicker than the rate she's currently working at. Time is running short and I fear for your sister's life," he said solemnly.

"Do you know where Rio is?" he demanded, his grip on Santi's hand tightening.

"No, but the national news station said that Cassiopeia Syndicate has made a recent breakthrough with the Valor Project and will be making the Seattle branch temporary headquarters while a few messes from prior experiments are cleaned up in the Sonora branch. It's just for a few weeks though, so you best tell your parents quickly," Soshi nodded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Right," Tobias nodded so vehemently his blond hair was strewn across his face. He then turned on his heel and shot down the hall to the large room the three of them were staying in.

Santi, her hand still in Tobias's death grip, had no choice but to follow. Not that she minded all that much anyway. Despite the fact that he was approximately ten years younger than her, he was astonishingly good-looking. He had hair that sparkled like the sun itself when he was outside in the sunlight and she wasn't exactly sure what color his eyes were, as they were always changing from green to brown to blue and back again. His voice was rich and sweet like honey and she tried hard to pay attention when he spoke to her because she felt like closing her eyes and just hearing his voice.

"Mom, Dad, I think I know where Rio is!" he exclaimed, bursting into the room. He blinked for a few moments, thinking he had entered the wrong room. Everything was covered in a thin layer of white feathers.

"I told you to be careful!" his mother's voice snapped.

"Like it's my fault," his father hissed.

"It is! You practically skewered me, then you scratch me and now you're destroying all the good pillows!" she huffed. "Don't make me make you sit outside."

"They get stuck on my claws!" he protested.

"Uh-oh, what'd you do this time Dad?" Tobias chuckled. A small white and yellow blob hopped up onto a nearby table, scrambling to avoid falling off. Santi stifled a giggle.

"Nothing, I swear," he hissed. "The pillows got stuck on my claws, that's all. Then Saru tried to help me get unstuck and they ripped and spewed feathers everywhere. It's not funny," he snapped when Tobias started laughing.

"Like you weren't enough of a trouble maker when you were human," Saru sighed, floating over and sitting next to him.

"Aw, you're so cute," Santi cooed.

"Say that again and I'll bust your skull!" he raged, leaping off the table towards her. Christin caught him in mid-air, halting his attack. "I hate being so small…"

"Aw, it's only for a week. You never know, you might find some useful reason for being the size of someone's foot," Christin snickered.

"Don't say that!" he snarled, clawing at her arms.

"Hey, don't bite!" she yelped. Tobias and Santi collapsed on the floor, leaning against one another's backs for support, and laughed until their sides ached.

* * *

_A/N: woo-hoo! Chapter 22 is done! I'm uploading the DXM manga pages for chapter 2 as I'm typing this. You're all mad at me aren't you? Because I'm uploading them late? It's not my fault, really! Anyways… (Actually, it is my fault) chapter 2 is a little over 40 pages long! I was numbering them as I scanned them and I went 'holy crap, there's over forty pages in this chapter! Good thing chapter 4 is kinda short compared to the others.'_

_This is probably my last update of my junior year of high school, because I'm practically a senior now! That's right, today, June 2, was my last day of school this school-year! Come august I'm going to be alchemicmonkey: high school senior!_

_And it's the last year I'll spend as an adolescent living under the cruel thumb of my parents, because by this time next year I'll be outta here and living in Fremont! Or at least in Katie's guest house until we're ready to move out. We're roomies. Of course, that leaves my mom stuck with my pathetic excuse for a brother for several more years unless a drastic change in custody is made… sending him to live with my dad…_

_This will also be my last update until august or so, unless I get lucky and secure a USB drive to transport all my latest chapters with me when I travel… and find a scanner to scan any drawings onto… but I highly doubt that, so let's just say this is the last update until August._

_Until chapter 23… and August…_


	23. An Earthsplitting Notion

23: An Earth-splitting Notion

"So why did you two rush in here so fast? Did something happen?" Christin chattered.

"Master Soshi just told us that Cassiopeia quote unquote made a recent breakthrough with the Valor Project. They're temporarily relocating to Seattle," Santi replied.

"that means that Rio is still alive!" Tobias added.

"You don't know that for sure Tobias," his mother said gently. "for all we know they could've sucked out her power and killed her."

"trying to be serious and phrasing something the way you just did kinda makes it more comical," Edward mumbled, licking his fur and trying to remove the feathers sticking to him.

"I'm just trying to be logical," she retorted.

"It's not like we can do anything. Soshi said that it'll be tough to break in there. Well, not getting caught will be tough," he sniffed.

"also, there was something we were hoping you could translate for us," Santi said, shifting her weight.

"well, that depends on what language it's in," Christin sighed. "I guess we can try."

"it's in the Hall of Words," Tobias said, pointing in the general direction. Christin picked up Edward and sort of set him on her shoulder and followed the two kids.

* * *

"what should we call these things?" Ai sniffed, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"As of right now I think we should just call them zombies," Marcus grunted as he heaved a zombie corpse into a small pile. They had found a way to kill them, by injecting them with an addictive drug recently furbished called euphorium. The tough part was getting close enough to distribute it without getting attacked by one.

"I feel so sorry for them," she sighed. "to be taken over after dying by some evil entity."

"It's unforgivable," Marcus agreed. "and these are his minions, who shall surely be unforgiven for what they are doing, even though they have nothing to do with it, poor pawns."

"the Unforgiven. I like that; it's kinda catchy," Ai smirked, plopping down on the ground and running a hand through her hair. "Man, why do they get to go on vacation while we have to clean up zombies?"

"you'll have to ask Katie about that, Ai," Marcus chuckled. "c'mon, let's get back. They're probably wondering why it's taking so long."

"Well geez, not only is it steadily growing darker but these things move like insects. They don't even walk!" she raged, stomping her feet as she walked.

"Why do all the creepy crawlies come out to play at night?" he asked rhetorically. He shouldered the door of Winry and Katie's shop, holding it open for Ai.

"How'd it go?" Aislinn inquired.

"We got it, but the way things are progressing we're gonna need someplace to put all the corpses," she sighed. "that's the second one this week."

"it's almost like they're increasing their numbers. We're lucky that it doesn't spread like a disease," the blond mechanic mused. "I heard on the radio that over five zombies have been spotted in Central City and two people have been killed."

"He's building an army," Alphonse stated. "That has to be why so many people are getting sick and dying."

"An army of Unforgiven," Ai mused.

"Tch, could things get any worse?" Marcus scoffed.

"they can, and they will," Katie's voice announced. "Like everything, it must get worse before it gets better."

"But we're just a small handful of people. What can we possibly do against an army?" Aislinn asked.

"Al, have you been able to activate your powers?" Katie inquired, turning to the alchemist.

"Only once so far, but it wasn't complete," he admitted, pulling out a small silver and green cylinder and shaking it. "There hasn't been any transformation like you said."

"Because you have to synchronize the power with the corresponding Godchild. I told you, you must have a strong desire to protect and must synchronize the power with the other Godchild. It is slightly difficult, though, because the true Godchild isn't ready to hold that amount of power just yet," Katie rambled.

"True Godchild? Do you mean, it isn't my sister?" Aislinn inquired.

"not exactly. She is a Godchild, in a certain respect, but the Godchild power she's in charge of right now isn't hers. Because she must guard the true Godchild's power until he is ready to obtain it, her own Godchild powers have been temporarily suppressed."

"It sounds like you're just repeating the same thing over and over," Alphonse huffed. "the Godchildren have to save the world but they can only do it if they synchronize their powers after the world falls apart."

"The world isn't going to fall apart, Alphonse. Something much bigger is going to occur. My power is such that I cannot tell just yet," Katie admitted.

"you know, for someone who claims to have created basically everything, you're not doing a very good job at keeping it all in check," Winry sniffed.

"I'm a Grand Creatrix, not the Grand Organizer," she retorted. "And you shouldn't talk. You're completely powerless in this war."

A sudden knocking on the door made everyone jump. Marcus went to answer if.

"Hello, we're looking for someone named Katal-kyrie," a woman with long black hair asked.

"that would be me," Katie said, rising from her reclined position against the doorframe and walking towards the door. "I'm so glad you could come, Moon Willow, Black Crescent."

"We came as soon as we could," Black Crescent replied. "and you can call us Luna and Kuroki. This is Natalia, our daughter."

"Good evening," a girl around eight or nine said, curtsying slightly.

"I remember you; you're Christin's friends," Alphonse chatted.

"Yes, we are," Luna smiled. "Katal-kyrie, what was it you wanted to see us about?"

"you can call me Katie. It's such a pain to say my real name," Katie chuckled. "I was wondering how things were faring in your country, is all."

"Everything's fine, except for the undead that are walking the earth," Kuroki replied.

"So my prediction was right after all…" she mused. "It's happening all over the world, not just here."

"Lin brought us to Xing to investigate the illness. The Truth said it was spreading anywhere my sister went, which made no sense because we had never been to Xing prior to the visit a few months ago," Aislinn mumbled.

"He lied to try to make it seem better than it was. Unusual for it," Katie gnawed on her lip anxiously. "I do hope this problem will be resolved quickly. If not I'll need to invade someone's body."

"invade?" Alphonse repeated.

"My soul changes bodies every six hundred years. I usually am reborn as an infant, but if the issue isn't solved before the end of the next set of ten years, I may have to invade an existing body so it won't take fifteen odd years for me to be able to do anything," Katie explained.

"Sounds complicated," Ai groaned.

"you have no idea," Katie grinned wryly. "I wonder how the Tringhams are faring…"

"They're involved too?" Aislinn asked.

"To a certain extent. I asked them to keep an eye on things in Central until suitable accommodations for us can be made," Katie nodded.

* * *

"Riza, you really should rest," Kelsie urged gently. "staying awake worrying won't do anything."

"I know, but I can't help it. I feel so powerless," the blond sighed listlessly.

"this isn't easy on any of us," Russell sighed heavily as he came through the door. Fletcher shuffled in behind him. "At least we know how to stop the zombies."

"But what if we run out of euphorium?" Fletcher asked.

"We won't; Katie can just make more," Russell assured him.

"I hate this, chasing after dead people," the younger brother mumbled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Mama…" a small voice asked.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Kelsie asked, walking over to the door where her eldest son was poking his head through.

"Kael had a nightmare," Joey reported.

"again?" she asked. "that's the second one in the past three days."

"they're happening more often," Russell stated.

"Kael, what happened?" Kelsie asked, sitting on the edge of the bed where he sat, shivering and holding the blankets up near his mouth.

"horrible…" he muttered. "It was horrible. Lots of people died. There was… an army of machines, two of them. One was shiny and new and the other was old and rusty and falling apart. The black thing… he used his power and made the two worlds one… people fought, and the armies fought. People died," he muttered, shaking his head. "Mama, I'm scared."

"It's okay," Kelsie soothed. "It'll be okay…" she hugged him and stroked his hair. Honestly she doubted her words. Every night almost, her husband and brother-in-law went out to look for any zombies that were trying to cause mischief. She was scared that one night they might not come back. And yet she couldn't do anything to help them.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine," Russell added. "Before you know it it'll all be over."

"I'm going to bed," Fletcher announced.

A deep rumbling resounded in the air. At first everyone thought it was thunder, but the cloudless sky and the fact that the sound didn't die away told everyone otherwise. Soon after the rumbling started, the building began shaking. A loud cracking sound could be heard from outside. Riza and Fletcher rushed to a window to see what was going on, narrowly avoiding falling objects and holding onto one another for support in the violent shaking. A large crack, almost like a jagged cut, was forming in the street below them. Orange light seeped out of the crack as it grew in size and length. Soon enough most of the road was replaced with the chasm. Countless people poured out of the nearby buildings and stuck their faces in their windows to see what was going on. The rumbling continued for what felt like an eternity until it slowly died away and the earth stopped splitting.

"What in the world was that?" Kelsie exclaimed, joining Riza and Fletcher.

"Something big is happening…" Fletcher mused, placing a hand on the glass.

* * *

"Ow!" Christin growled. "Watch it!"

"sorry… I just felt something," Edward apologized.

"Yeah, me too," she grunted, pulling down the fabric of her sleeve. "Thanks, I'm bleeding again."

"I said I'm sorry," he hissed. "You didn't feel anything?"

"Yeah, my stomach felt like it was being torn in half, but then again my period should be starting soon so it's normal," she mused, folding her arms. "I'm going to have you de-clawed or something; you can't keep piercing me all the time."

"Like it's my fault," he rolled his eyes. "you're the one who chose this body, remember?"

"Yeah, and I'm starting to regret it," she sighed.

"Stop saying 'yeah' all the time. It's getting annoying," Tobias grumbled.

"yeah, yeah. Who's the parent here, me or you?" she sassed.

"you, but you're acting like a child," he retorted, glancing back over his shoulder.

"He had a point," Edward pointed out.

"don't start," she sighed heavily.

"This is it," Santi announced. "The Hall of Words. The panels we wanted translated are along this wall."

"Let's see…" Christin stared at the panels intently. The writing was some strange collection of symbols, reminiscent of Anglo-Saxon runes. "Yep, can't make it out."

"_Ode to Falsehood: Little black sheep, Lost lambs on the altar ,A sacrifice of souls, To those forgotten…, Sanctuary lies within, The coffin walls, Take part in the dance of salvation, Oblivion beckons the wanderers…, Red blood flowing, From unopened wounds, Fills the goblet, To feed the dark lord…, Ungodly machines, Halt the passage of time, Tortured spirits take breath again, Walk among the living…, Embrace the cold stone, A lifeless existence awaits, Join the lambs on the altar, A symphony of destruction, Sacrifice for sanctuary, Arise, for death awaits, Falsehood against Truth, Falsehood shall prevail_," Edward read aloud.

"How dismal," Christin sniffed. "Hey, how'd you learn to read that?"

"I dunno, I just can," he shrugged, moving his body so he draped over her shoulder like a rag or towel.

"What about the next one?" Santi asked, pointing to the next panel.

"hmm… _Tale of the Godchildren_: _Sanctuary eludes, Saviors condemned eternally, White light bleeds gold, The call of destiny awakens., As vast as the heavens, The purity force's domain. Live reverse reigns supreme, Light becomes shadow, The will of the gods denied, The flow of River's power redirected., The Lifestream threatened, The world shall fall., Chiming of the bells, The key to true power, Lying dormant nevermore, Take on true form. Unwilling saviors, The salvation of two worlds. Extermination of evil, The core of corruption, Hunter and hunted, Valor obtains victory."_

"what is this, some big emo corner?" Christin drawled. "Makes me wanna start cutting."

"Don't even think about it," Edward growled.

" 'Valor obtains victory.' What the heck does that mean?" Santi asked, tilting her head to the side as if it would help her understand.

"Valor Project, perhaps?" Christin suggested. "Because it's talking about the Lifestream. Maybe they're involved.

" 'The flow of River's power redirected'… River is capitalized, so it's not a regular body of water…" Edward mumbled. "Rio!" he exclaimed, digging his claws into Christin's shoulder again.

"Oh my… could it really be Rio they're talking about?" she asked.

"That's impossible! This carving is thousands of years old!" Santi insisted.

"I doubt something this accurate could be 'impossible', Santi," Christin replied. "Ed, keep reading."

"The godchildren fall; Annihilation consumes; Death upon the worlds. Falsehood takes control; From never-ending darkness; Vanquished is the light. The clipped wings of doves; Godchildren will face their doom; Abandon all hope. Annihilation; Death is inevitable; Usher forth the end," he read.

"how morbid," Tobias blanched, pressing a hand to his mouth.

"I wish we'd never asked you to read it," Santi mumbled.

"It's too late. We can't turn back time," Edward sighed. "Besides, we would've figured it out sooner or later."

"How can you be so sure?" Christin inquired.

"I don't know. It's just one of those feelings," he shrugged, stretching his arms.

"alright, if you say so," she sighed, taking him off her shoulder and setting him on the ground.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I want to talk to Belphoebe," she replied. "I'll see you later."

Christin wandered down the stone hallways, watching the sunset through the glassless windows. Something had been bothering her: her supposed 'new power'. She had tried and tried but hadn't been able to activate it. She had felt it deep inside her but couldn't do anything with it.

"Belphoebe, it's me. Can I talk to you?" she asked, knocking on the chieftain's door.

"yeah, it's open," Belphoebe called.

"Saru, there you are. I was looking for you," Christin chided.

"I was borrowing her," Belphoebe smiled.

"Belphoebe, I want to ask you about this new power…" she started.

"that's what I was talking to Saru about," the blond nodded. "sit down," she patted the empty space on her bed.

"Hiya, Master," Saru chirped, looking up from her donut. "Guess what, you don't have to save the world all by yourself this time."

Christin sat down awkwardly. She didn't like the smile Belphoebe had plastered on her face. It was too… knowing.

* * *

_A/N: okay, this is the real 23rd chapter. I got sick of waiting to go back to cali to continue writing this story so I just re-wrote chapter 23 and ehre it is. I kinda jumped around a lot, sorry. Be on the lookout for slight title changes to DXM and INDC, and perhaps a teensy spoiler._

Until chapter 24...


	24. Infection

24:Infection

"What on earth happened here?" Kelsie asked, gawking at the massive gash in the ground. It was the next day and the street had been blocked so no one drove into the chasm on accident. People were slowly being evacuated because the sidewalks, or what remained of them, seemed unstable.

"Mama, Mama, look!" Joey exclaimed, running inside with Kael close on his heels.

"What's that?" Kelsie inquired, peering at the black thing in the jar he was holding in her face.

"I got it from the crack in the ground. There are a million of them floating up from the bottom of it," he grinned.

"Didn't your father tell you to stay away from it?" she asked, taking the jar.

"I'm sorry," he said glumly, making a circle with the toe of his shoe.

"What is this?" she mumbled, staring at the black blob floating around the jar. Against her better judgment, she shook the container. The black thing began shaking and bubbling violently. She feared that the glass would break, but it didn't. "Huh, interesting."

"I thought maybe you and dad could figure out what it is," Joey said. "Because you're so smart."

"That's very thoughtful. Now, don't go near the chasm again, understand? It's dangerous," she admonished.

"Yes, Mama," the boys agreed.

"Now go finish packing. We can't stay here when the city is kicking us out," she said firmly, pointing to their room.

"Come on Kael. Whoever finishes first gets the window seat in the car," Joey called over his shoulder as the boys ran from the room.

"What the heck is going on?" she muttered, walking to the window and placing a slender hand on the glass. If she squinted and stared hard, she could see small black flakes slowly rising up from the crack. "I don't like this…"

"Hey, you almost ready to go?" Russell asked as he walked through the door.

"Where's Fletcher?" she asked, nodding her head.

"He's waiting in the car," he jerked his thumb in the general direction.

"What do you think is going on?" she inquired as the two walked to their sons' room.

"I'm not sure," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Mama, Kael's being weird," Joey half-whined, pointing to his younger brother, who was sitting on the bed staring blankly at nothing.

"Kale?" Kelsie asked.

"_**Thirty-one… Darkness and Light shall meet… breach the surface… two shall become one…"**_ he spewed, not so much as glancing at the other people in the room. His body jerked awkwardly and he shook himself. "Is it time to go?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, it's time to go. Did you finish packing?" Kelsie nodded.

"Yes," Kael nodded, hopping off the bed and walking over to a suitcase. He patted it like it was an animal, "I'm ready, but Joey isn't."

"I can't find my other shoe!" Joey whined, waving a boot around in his hand.

"You're wearing it," Russell said, stifling a snicker.

"Oh," he said, glancing down at his foot. "Okay then, I'm ready too," he plopped on the floor and pulled on his shoe.

"Mama, why are we leaving the apalmnes?" Kale asked.

"It's not 'apalmnes', Kael, it's 'apartment'," Joey corrected. He was eight, two years older than Kale, and thought he knew everything.

"Well, we're leaving because the ground has a cut and it needs to heal. We're going away so it can get better," she lied. She didn't know what was going to happen because of that chasm. Things were in bad enough shape already and it looked like they were getting worse.

"What exactly is going on?" Fletcher mused, arms folded firmly across his chest. "What could've caused this?"

"It's a curse," a reedy voice said suddenly, making him jump. "Demonic spirits that have been sealed inside the earth for millions of years are rising once again to take control of the planet."

"Huh?" he asked, staring at the old crone addressing him.

"Grandma, I told you to stop telling people that," a young man in his twenties chided, taking the woman's arm and guiding her away.

"There's no denying it! The end of the world is coming! Now is the time to repent!" the old woman screeched as she was led down the road away from the chasm.

"The end of the world huh?" he sniffed, turning back to the chasm. He watched the black flake-things float towards the sky like black snow before they dissipated. "How morbid."

"Fletcher, we're leaving now," Russell called.

"Oh, coming!" he called, turning and jogging for the car. As the vehicle drove away, he couldn't help looking back over his shoulder at the gaping hole in the ground. If it wasn't such a… a threat, he would've thought it was almost pretty.

"Look, look, the buildings are so new-looking," Kael grinned as he pointed out the window. "Why are the buildings so new when some of them are so old?"

"Well, about ten years ago, there was a war here. Many buildings were destroyed and new ones were built," Russell replied.

"A war?" Kael repeated. "Why?"

"I'm not sure," he lied.

He was fully aware of the Elric brother's accidental war. However, that was long over and nothing could be done about it now. Everyone had moved on, especially with the prior events. And now there was this new issue to deal with. He didn't particularly like being a zombie hunter, but he supposed it was better than sitting around doing nothing while the world fell to pieces around him.

Absently, he wondered why the Elric's were at the center of so many weird plots. First there was the Homunculi issue with Dante, and then there was Envy's so-called revenge, and now this. He hadn't had any contact with them in a few months; it would be winter soon and Edward's bizarre wife always made some form of communication at that time of year, always wishing them a 'Merry Christmas', whatever that was.

"They're involved in this, I just know it," he muttered as he drove to their new apartment.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ai exclaimed, reaching for the counter. The entire building had begun to shake violently.

"An earthquake?" Winry asked, bracing herself against the opposite side of the counter. She gasped as the ground made strange cracking sounds. "Get outside, now!" she barked at the customers inside the shop. They nodded and obeyed.

"Ai, Winry, are you okay?" Aislinn asked as she entered the room, Alphonse close on her heels.

"What's happening?" Marcus demanded as he also entered the room from outside.

"Eh?" Aislinn gasped as the ground began splitting right beneath her. She jumped to one side so she wouldn't fall in. the harsh vibrations rattled the building, sending objects to the floor. Aislinn fell to her knees and scooted up against the wall, watching as the ground ripped open and soft orange light lit up the growing chasm. Small black things resembling snowflakes began drifting upwards.

"Aislinn!" Alphonse cried as the ground continued splitting. The entire building was being torn in half in the ceaseless earthquake.

"Alphonse!" she cried back, reaching out futilely as the building was torn apart further. To her left and to her right she could see the crack growing and spreading. People's screaming could be heard over the roaring of the earth. A few feet before her the ground began cracking.

"Aislinn, the ground's caving in!" Winry called.

"Ah!" she gasped as a large portion of the ground sunk a few inches beneath her. She clawed at the wall, digging her nails into the plaster, hoping it would keep the ground intact. She wasn't sure why, but she knew her power wasn't enough to stop it. She couldn't even save herself.

"Aislinn, jump!" Alphonse cried.

"What?" she exclaimed. "I can't!"

"You have to, Aislinn!" he insisted. "Don't worry; I'll catch you!"

"I can't!" she repeated, shaking her head and sending her red hair flying.

"Aislinn, do you trust me?' he asked so quietly it was almost lost over the roaring. He reached out a hand to pull her to safety.

"Yes," she mumbled, standing up shakily and bracing herself against the wall.

She took a deep breath and backed up as far as she could. The ground was crumbling away in front of her, making her falter for a split second. Before that second could lengthen into a minute or maybe more, she propelled herself forward, pushing off the crumbling surface with as much force as she could possibly muster. She leapt across the growing chasm, reaching out to Alphonse. A heartbeat later, she knew that she wouldn't make it. She was so close but quite literally fell short. She felt her body hurtle towards the searing heat radiating from the bottom of the chasm, the black specks brushing against her skin, making her shiver.

A sharp and sudden upward-jerking motion abruptly stopped her fall. She looked up to see Alphonse gripping her wrist tightly, leaning dangerously close to the edge.

"I told you to trust me," he half grunted as he tried to pull her up. The force of her leap and the sudden catch by Alphonse left her dangling into the chasm, swinging back and forth.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," she whispered, swinging her body closer to the wall and kicking up off it. She was hauled onto solid ground, breathing heavily from the sudden exertion. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he half panted.

"What is happening to the world?" she asked softly, not really expecting an answer.

"I wish we knew," he mumbled.

* * *

"Ah!" Christin gasped, suddenly falling backwards and landing hard on her butt.

"I found it… you okay?" Edward asked suspiciously, crawling out from under the bed. He gave the 'scepter' one last push and stretched.

"Yeah, fine," she nodded.

He sniffed and shrugged. She was lying, he was sure of it. Just a moment ago, that same feeling he had gotten in the Hall of Words a few days ago washed over him. He didn't know why, but he was able to _feel_ things more. He could tell when someone entered the room without turning around, he knew what time it was without having to see a clock, and apparently he knew when something was amiss back in his home world.

"If you say so," he muttered. "Don't drop that thing on the floor again. I'm sick of crawling under things to get it for you!"

"But we finally found a use for your size!" she insisted.

"Meh, I want my body back," he snorted, twitching his tail.

"You'll get it back," she nodded. "At the end of the day."

"But that's almost twelve hours away!" he whined. "I want it back now!"

"Sheesh, act your age for once in your life, will ya?" she grumbled, sitting back on her knees and looking away.

"I always act my age," he retorted, leaping up onto the bed. A soft hooting sound came from the gardens. "See, Liluye agrees with me," he glanced out to the gardens, where his mutant snow owl Liluye was preening her white feathers. She was a belated birthday gift from his beloved and he ached to ride her in his human form. It was amazing, flying through the sky on the back of a giant bird. He loved it, the way the wind whipped through his fur as he soared among the clouds. He especially liked flying at night, though they had only done that once.

"Not necessarily," she sniffed, stretching out on the polished stone floor. She absently glanced out the window.

"Looks like rain, huh?" he chattered.

"Come again?" she asked.

"It's gonna rain later. Can't you tell?" he asked, nodding his head towards the glassless windows.

"It's sunny outside," she pointed.

"Nah, it'll rain. Trust me," he nodded firmly.

"Why so I bother talking to you?" she mumbled.

"Because you love me," he grinned stupidly.

"You say it's gonna rain. I say something really bad is happening, especially back in the old world," she sighed listlessly. "What in the world is going on?"

"You think I know?" Edward replied sarcastically. He curled up in a ball and sighed. "This whole thing is so frustrating!"

"You took the words right outta my mouth," she scoffed. "You know you're gonna be all loopy from the opium in the wires and stuff, right?" she inquired, making a silly face and drawing a circle near her head.

"I'd rather be loopy than be a cat," he purred.

"But you're so cute!" she squealed, grabbing him and hugging him tightly.

"I can't breathe!" he gasped, clawing at the air and trying to force it down his throat.

"Ed, I want you to answer me honestly," she started, nuzzling her face against his fur. "When was the last time you took a bath?"

"Say what?" he asked flatly.

"Look at yourself! You're covered in mud and dirt and your fur is all weird looking! You really ought to take care of yourself better," she nodded like she knew everything.

"I take plenty care of myself!" he hissed.

"There's no point in arguing," Christin replied, picking him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Where are you taking me?" he spat, clawing at the air again.

"I'm giving you a bath," she said firmly.

"As if!" he blanched.

"You really wanna argue?" she threatened. "I'm at least five times your size and I could break half your bones just by hugging you tightly."

"I'll do it myself," he insisted.

"How? By licking yourself like regular cats?" she inquired. "You already tried that, remember? You didn't like it."

"I'd rather do that than let you do it for me!" he whined.

"Don't be such a wuss," she grinned, dropping him in a bathtub full of warm water. "Besides, I'm not going to return your body all dirty and nasty-like."

"Ah, the shampoo burns!" he screeched as Christin poured a small amount on his head and began rubbing it in.

"Shut your mouth or you'll taste it too," she chided.

Approximately half an hour later, Edward rested on top of a towel. His fur was poofed out so much so that he resembled a yellow cotton-ball.

"For someone who complained so much, you look awfully pleased," Christin commented as she dragged a brush through her hair.

"Beat it," he mumbled.

* * *

"Soshi, what's going on?" Belphoebe demanded. "This power surge… can you explain it?"

"I honestly don't know. My best guess is Homunculus is making a move. That's what's causing the spike in his power output," Soshi rambled, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

He tapped one of the many screens in front of him and a holographic image shimmered into view, displaying a planet. He snapped his fingers and the lights doused. Belphoebe watched intently; whatever was going on was bad.

"Okay, this…" Soshi started, tapping the image of a planet. It grew in size and went from 2D to 3D. "… Is a model of the old world. These jagged black lines are the result of the power surges. Judging from what we already know, Homunculus is planning on taking over the old world. The Unforgiven are just a means to implant small portions of his power into the old world. Because of our little inter-dimensional warrior girl, a pathway was opened to create the Unforgiven, enabling him to distribute those small portions under the guise of a disease. As more people fell victim to it, the collective amount of power increased. Now he's able to affect the planet itself, not just the inhabitants.

"Now, after the victims of Somnolentia passed away, a while later their bodies came back to life. Those reanimated corpses are the Unforgiven, just a fancy name Ai and Marcus gave the zombies. We found a way to kill them again, by injecting them with a dose of euphorium. We don't know if they'll come back again, but it seems to be working for now. The power surges occurred in cities where there are large amounts of deceased Unforgiven, Central City and more recently Rush Valley. There are smaller ones in Dublith and up north near Briggs, but those aren't showing any signs of activity like these two," Soshi explained, pointing to two large black lines. "He's infecting that entire world like a plague."

"What do you suggest?" Belphoebe inquired. Soshi snapped his fingers and the lights flickered back on. The hologram fizzled away and he sighed heavily.

"Be prepared. I think he's preparing to attack soon. It'd be best if we were ready for on offensive. Any luck gearing up the army?" he chattered, raking a hand through his hair.

"Not yet. She's still housing his power and can't access hers yet," Belphoebe replied glumly.

"He hasn't obtained his power yet?" Soshi exclaimed.

"His body is still being outfitted with cybernetics, and he must get used to them before he can obtain his power!" she snapped. "We're working as fast as we can to get things in place."

* * *

"My head feels funny…" Edward groaned, sitting up slowly.

"Well, Kaito and Saito did say you'd feel drugged when you woke up," Christin replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, drugged, not doped up with a hangover," he sniffed, brushing his limp bangs out of his eyes.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" she sighed. "Can you stand?"

"Let's find out," he shrugged, swinging his legs over the edge of the gurney.

He watched his new limbs glint in the bright light illuminating the room. The metal was sleek and light, and a few panels or red circuit board showed through panes of glass. His arm was similar and he felt slightly off balance, being so used to the heavy automail. He carefully stood up and took a few wobbly steps before swaying and finally landing on his butt.

"Maybe not quite yet," Christin huffed, crouching down to help him off the ground. "You're lucky. I managed to talk them into speeding up the final stages of the process. You can rest as long as you need to," she chattered as she helped him back to their room.

The blond barely remembered making it to the bed before he passed out. He awoke some time later to the sound of a steady downpour. His prediction form that morning was correct after all. He sat up and glanced around, looking for his wife. She was nowhere to be seen, or at least, not in the room. Irregular sounds from outside caught his attention. He gingerly got up and walked to the window closest to the noise, leaning against the wall for support as he still felt a little dizzy. Their room was right next to the gardens of the temple. One just had to hop out the window and they were in the middle. Amidst the various plants and their bright colors stood the person he was looking for, thoroughly soaked.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out there any longer," he commented after watching her just stand there in the rain for a few minutes, petting his owl absently.

"Yeah…" she muttered, turning around and shuffling back inside. Liluye cooed and shook her head, shaking off the rain and fluffing out her feathers a bit.

"Something wrong?" he inquired as she wrung out her hair.

"I'm just tired," she sighed, flopping backwards on the bed and staring listlessly at the ceiling. "Rain drains my energy."

"Oh, okay then," he shrugged sitting next to her.

"Alright, what'd I do?" she asked. Edward cast her a quizzical look. "You look bummed out, like a little kid who didn't get to go to the toy store."

"It's nothing," he lied.

"Liar," she scoffed, pushing her wet hair out of her face. "What do you want?"

"It's been a week since I've been in this body; what do you think I want?" he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, my bad. I forgot," she grinned sheepishly. He leaned down to kiss her, just barely brushing his lips against hers, when a piercing shriek shattered the dull drumming of the rain on the roof.

"Mom, Dad!" Tobias cried, rushing into the room. "We're being attacked; Belphoebe wants to see you two right away!"

The howling of a Techno-Cretin echoed in the halls.

* * *

_A/N: okay, the next chapter wraps up the prelininary arc and sets the stage for the next one, The Half-Forgotten Dream arc. Please look foreward to it._


	25. The Fighting Power

25:The Fighting Power

"Belphoebe!" Christin called as she jogged down the hallway to the circular room she had first been given her Godchild scepter. "What's going on?"

"Monsters are attacking the temple. We need to assemble anyone who can fight and evacuate those who can't," the blond woman replied. "Do you have your scepter?"

"Yeah, but it's still broken," she grumbled.

"You have to try to make it work," she insisted.

"Don't be stupid!" Edward's voice barked. "I might be a little loopy but I can still fight!" he snapped as he staggered into the room.

"Christin, talk some sense into him!" Santi whined, stomping her foot angrily.

"Because of your condition, I should tell you to leave while you can, but because of your skill and past experiences I'm going to allow you to stay. Don't make me regret it," she sighed, scratching her head.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I've gotta break these in," Edward grinned, tapping his new arm.

"Now would be a good time to start the breaking-in process," Belphoebe commented. "We've got company."

"Ugh, these are even worse than the ones we fought back in Sonora," Tobias groaned, grimacing at a monster.

"Okay, um… Saito said there were weapons in this thing. How do I… whoa!" Edward exclaimed as his right arm suddenly transformed from an arm into a high-tech gun-like thing. "I could have fun with this," he chuckled.

"Now is not the time to act like a child, Edward!" Christin snapped. She snapped her fingers and a white barrier appeared, creating a temporary barrier against the monsters. She grabbed her scepter and shook it, trying to get it to activate.

"We have to go, now!" Belphoebe commanded, ushering them out of the room while the barrier still held. "I told you, you need to have a strong desire to protect in order to activate it."

"I do, it's still not working!" the singer panted as they ran down the hallway. "Some powers! They don't even work!"

"Then it must be because of _that_…" the chieftain mused.

"Don't be ridiculous…" the brunette muttered, shaking her head.

"Duck!" Edward barked, skidding to a stop in front of the small group. He aimed his cybernetics at a monster lurching towards them at a frightening speed and wished for it to fire or shoot or whatever it was supposed to do. An orb of white light tinted blue and gold shot out from it, plunging right through the monster's belly. The beast convulsed and exploded, sending chunks of metal and flesh everywhere. Warm blood the color of dirty oil splattered on the ground, staining the people's clothing and sending a dank stench into the air.

"Ew…" Christin grimaced, carefully pulling chunks of flesh out of her hair. "Come on, work already!" she hissed, shaking her scepter again.

* * *

"Alphonse…" Winry's voice said shakily. He turned around to see her pointing at a horde of Unforgiven.

"Great…" he grumbled. As if things weren't bad enough. First half of Rush Valley got destroyed by that strange earthquake yesterday, and then he got a call saying that the same thing happened in Central the day before, and now this.

"We're gonna need a lot more slayers…" Marcus said dryly, instinctively touching his gun. It was specially made to shoot doses of euphorium at the Unforgiven.

"You should get out of here," Katie said firmly.

"What?" Ai asked. Surely the Grand Creatrix didn't intend to…

"I can handle them myself. I can distribute euphorium in the air, but you'll all need to get out of range," the black-haired mechanic replied. "Don't worry about me; I'm immune to the drug's effects."

"We better go," Alphonse nodded, ushering everyone away.

"Where will we go?" Aislinn inquired.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "Somewhere we'll be safe, I suppose."

"And that would be where? There are Unforgiven in nearly every city!" Ai retorted.

"Now is not the time for an attitude, Ai," he snapped. She bit her lip and stopped talking.

Aislinn pulled out the hourglass Tobias gave her before they left. Absurdly calm amidst the tumult forming, she turned it over and watched the sand begin to fall. Around her the scenery began to change, the colors and shapes blurring and blending together. In a flash of purple light, everything returned to normal.

"What was that?" she muttered, looking at the sand. It had stopped falling, like time had frozen it in place.

"Mommy," a small voice chirped. She looked down to see a child no older than four gazing up at her with large grey eyes. She wore a hooded dress with floppy rabbit ears on the hood, and had long hair the same color as Alphonse's. "I can help."

"'Mommy'?" Aislinn repeated. Who was this child, and where were her parents? And why did she look like Alphonse?

"Katal-kyrie, I'm here," she said, turning to Katie.

"Mirian," she acknowledged the child. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"You know I could only come when the hourglass was activated," she said plainly. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes, let's," the mechanic replied. "You best be on your way. We'll join you when it's taken care of."

"No…" Alphonse said suddenly, a sweet chiming sound resonating inside him. "I can't leave yet." He pulled out his scepter, which was glowing shades of blue and green.

* * *

"It's glowing…" Christin stated. Everyone turned to stare at her. Her scepter was glowing steadily, throwing a green and blue light on the immediate area. "Come on… synchronize…"

"What are you talking about?" Santi asked.

"Synchronize…" she repeated, placing both hands on the scepter. It grew to its full size in an instant, creating a small bubble of gold light.

* * *

"Synchronize…" Alphonse murmured, closing his eyes. His body acted on its own, jabbing the full-length scepter into the ground. Gold light shot out from the place the staff met the ground and wrapped around him. A moment later he stood ready for battle, garbed in green and blue armor with pale green circuit board on various parts. He grabbed his scepter and aimed it at the Unforgiven.

"Daddy!" Mirian exclaimed. "You did it!"

"Everyone stand back," he ordered. "Marcus, give me some of your euphorium."

"Right," he replied, tossing a couple doses to him.

He cracked the containers open and poured the liquid drug onto the top of his scepter, completely dousing the bronze eagle at the top. He lifted it high above his head and swung it around in a neat circle. The drug changed from a liquid to a gas and shot towards the Unforgiven. He put up a dome-shaped barrier around everyone as the drug dispersed in the air.

"He activated it… his Godchild form…" Katie breathed. A smile tugged at her lips. "Well done."

* * *

"Quickly, go to the Army Ward!" Belphoebe ordered when the golden light died away. "Santi, show her the way, now!"

"What happened to me?" Christin asked, glancing down at herself as Santi dragged her down an empty hallway. She wore a strange blue and green outfit and her hair had grown and changed color. A random mirror showed her the full effect: long hair streaked blue and green, light green circuit board on parts of her armor, and a strange visor.

"You activated your Godchild form," Santi explained, turning sharply and skidding across the floor slightly.

"But I thought I couldn't activate it unless the corresponding Godchild… Al?" she gasped.

"You called?" his voice asked, crackling a bit with static.

"Did you transform?" she asked into her communicator.

"Yes. What about you?"

"I did…" she mumbled. "What's going on over there?"

"Well, the earth's been split open pretty badly in Central and half of Rush Valley is missing because the same thing happened here, the Unforgiven are assembling themselves and we don't know why, and some little girl who looks like me just showed up out of nowhere," he listed.

"Sounds like fun," she rolled her eyes. "Look, we're under attack right now, so I gotta go. I'll contact you when I can."

"Here we are," Santi panted.

"What is this place?" Christin asked. Dozens of machines were built into the walls, covered in vines and other plants to show how often they had been used. The metal was rusted and decaying, and some of the internal structures could be seen on some machines. Row upon row of the machines, which vaguely resembled some sort of soldier, lined the walls, going up towards the ceiling and spanning the entire length of the walls. Intricate carvings on the floor headed to the center of the room. Santi brushed away dead leaves and dirt, revealing a rather large hole in the very center of the carved design.

"The Army Ward. It's where the mechanical soldiers used during the fourth world war were stored and preserved. After they were shut down, it has been impossible to re-activate them… until now," she explained.

"Let me guess… I have to start them up," the Godchild sighed, folding her arms.

"If you don't mind," Santi replied grimly. "This port… it somewhat resembles the end of your scepter. Try jabbing it in there."

"Right…" Christin sighed, walking over to the center of the room and poising her scepter over it.

"Ah," Edward breathed sharply.

"Dad?" Tobias asked.

"I can feel it…" the elder blond mumbled, moving his left hand over his heart. "I can feel the heartbeat of a thousand souls inside me."

"I think you've been spending a little too much time around Mom's comic books," Tobias commented wryly.

"One thousand souls… one thousand times the power… one thousand enemies… one shot…" Edward babbled, aiming his cybernetics at the growing number of Techno-Cretins gathering around them. Countless reptilian beasts encircled the three people, growling and snarling hungrily while acidic drool burnt holes in the floor as it dripped from their open maws. He lifted his cybernetic arm above his head as it changed form once again. A deep cracking sound resonated in the hallway as a sonic wave burst from the machine. Tobias and Belphoebe ducked low to the ground as the pale blue attack spread over the area, obliterating any beasts it touched. Blue lightning shot across the expanse, crawling across the floor and creeping up the wall. Walls shot up from the ground and a doorway appeared. The three dashed inside before more monsters could come.

"That was amazing, Dad!" Tobias grinned.

"Lady Elric made sure that your replacements would aid your alchemic talent," Belphoebe commented.

"Agh!" Christin's voice cried from somewhere in the temple. "Santi!"

"No…" Tobias sped up his running a bit and pulled ahead quickly. The three emerged in a large room built from humanoid machines. Christin stood in the middle, clutching her scepter in fear. Santi was lying on the floor, blood flowing steadily from a vicious bite mark on her left shoulder. A canine-esque beast stood over her, blood dripping from its fangs and a steady growl rumbling in its throat. Edward clapped and touched the ground, sharp spikes shooting up from the ground and piercing the beast's belly. It fell to the floor dead.

"There's too many…" Christin mumbled, glancing up at her family. "We can't win right now…"

"What happened? I thought you…" Belphoebe started.

"It didn't last…" she replied, shaking her head. Her scepter fell to the floor, clattering loudly against the cold stones.

* * *

"It feels good to be back to normal," Alphonse said, stretching his arms above his head.

"But you were so cool when you were all transformed like that!" Ai gushed.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Mirian exclaimed, reaching for the man. "Daddy, I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he said, picking up the child and setting her on his lap. "Even though I have no idea who you are."

"I'm your daughter, silly," Mirian giggled. "I came from the future to help you because if I don't the future won't come."

"That makes no sense," he sighed.

"The future only comes to pass because she came back here to ensure its passage," Katie explained.

"Again, doesn't make sense," he huffed.

"It will, in due course. Right now, I suggest you head east. The east seems to be free of turmoil for the time being, as far as you can," the mechanic explained.

"Risembool?" Winry suggested.

"No, that's too obvious," Katie dismissed. "And too close. Risembool might be hit next."

"I know where we can go," Alphonse stated.

* * *

"Agh, crap!" Christin spat. She fell to the ground and clutched her leg where a Techno-Cretin bit it. She kicked it and it backed away, snarling. A quick shot from Edward killed it.

"You okay?" he asked, ripping part of her dress off and tying it around the wound.

"I've been better," she replied, grinding her teeth against the pain as he tightened the temporary bandage. "How about you?"

"Still dizzy, but I can make it," he chuckled dryly, standing up. He faltered and dropped to his knees.

More monsters crowded around them, forming a small pocket of air. A constant echo of growls and grumblings filled the air. Tobias was half crouching over a barely conscious Santi. Belphoebe knelt down next to Edward and Christin.

"We need to get you out of here," she muttered softly. "There's a ventilation shaft at the far end of the room. It comes out at the base of the gardens. Liluye will be waiting there to take you all to safety."

"What about you?" Christin asked, supporting Edward as the dizziness slowly faded.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can. Head east," the chieftain ordered. She brought her hands around in a circle and clapped, light pink lightning forming from the friction. "Go now!" she barked as pink flames filled the room. Christin dragged Edward towards the end of the room, grabbing Tobias's wrist in the process.

"No, Santi will die!" he protested.

"It'll be alright!" Belphoebe called over the roar of the flames. "I'll take care of her and meet up with you when I can!"

"There it is!" Christin cried happily. "Tobias, go open that grate!'

"Right," he nodded, forcing himself to run ahead. He pried the grate open and dragged it halfway off, revealing the long shaft below. "Mom, behind you!" he pointed at a large monster resembling a lion.

"Shoot!" she spat. Before she could think she kicked the grate away and shoved Tobias and Edward down it.

The last thing Edward saw before blacking out was her being knocked sideways as the lion cretin viciously chomped on her shoulder, its claws digging into her arm and leaving long red cuts down the entire appendage. A drop or two of warm blood landed on his face as he fell towards the bottom.

"Christin!" he cried for all he was worth. The metal of the shaft was cold and hard against his head.

Tobias awoke some time later, shivering from the cold. He pushed his hair out of his face, dried blood falling from the golden locks in small flakes and chunks. His father lay next to him, his blond hair strewn across his face and matted to his skin. Dried blood covered most of his face and glistened in the slivers of moonlight. He shifted his weight gingerly; his abdomen was throbbing in pain. He pressed a hand to his ribs, feeling for broken bones. Everything felt normal, so he'd probably have some bruises within a few days. He crawled over to the other person in the shaft, checking him for broken bones too. He came out okay, though he had some nasty cuts on his head and chest. Tobias tore at his already ripped shirt and wrapped it as best as he could across his father's forehead. He lacked the energy to properly heal the wounds, so the impromptu tourniquet would have to suffice.

"Okay, come on," he grunted, proceeding to turn his father around and drag him towards the exit. He kicked the grate open and it fell to the muddy ground, splashing him with the brown muck.

He hooted softly and a few moments later Liluye appeared. She cooed gently and flapped her wings once.

"He's alive, don't worry," he chuckled dryly as he dragged Edward to the massive owl. Liluye got down as low as she could and Tobias did his best to lift Edward onto her back. He clambered on after wards and set his father somewhat on his lap. "Fly east," he commanded.

Liluye cooed once and stretched her wings, getting ready for takeoff. Before he could blink she had left the ground far behind and was soaring among the remaining clouds from that day's rainstorm. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he turned his head and watched the temple shrink as he was flown farther and farther away. Why did it feel like he was forgetting something? Belphoebe would be taking care of the Techno-Cretins and Santi, that he was sure of. His father was lying across his lap and making his legs fall asleep, so he knew that person wasn't missing. Soshi would have gotten out, the cockroach. He had seen him get so badly beaten so many times he wondered if he was indestructible.

So who was he forgetting? His father was safe… his extended family was still back in the old world… his friends were in good care… where was his mother?

"Mother…?" he asked aloud. Did he have one? He must've had one; how else would he have come into existence? He tried very hard to remember. He tried to recall her face; nothing came to mind. Her voice; nothing.

He could remember nothing about the woman who had brought him into this world. That notion alone made one lone tear roll down his cheek, taking with it blood and dirt.

* * *

_A/N: okay, this wraps up the first arc of INDC. Next is 'The Half-Forgotten Dream'. R&R please!_


	26. The Color of Red Sand

_26:The Color of Red Sand_

Edward woke up slowly, his head throbbing in pain. He could feel the rough fibers of a bandage across his forehead and an equally rough blanket on top of him. Carefully, so as not to aggravate the pulsing headache he had, he propped himself up on his elbows and waited for his vision to clear. When it did, he was confused by the terra-cotta colored wall and bright sunlight streaming in through a small rectangle cut into the wall adjacent to his right. He tried hard to remember what happened: there was a battle in a temple. He and his son Tobias had fallen through a shaft in the building. He could recall everything prior to that, transmuting his mother, searching for the philosopher's stone, everything. Except Tobias's mother; he could remember nothing about her, except that she was alive at one point in time, long enough to deliver Tobias… and his sister Rio, who was being held captive by Cassiopeia Syndicate because she was being turned into a machine, a weapon of mass destruction under the guise that she'd help save the dying planet.

"Are you awake yet Dad?" a young male voice asked. Tobias pushed back the cloth covering a larger rectangle cut into the wall adjacent to his left. He almost didn't recognize him: he was clad in a pale tan colored cloak that covered most of the outfit he wore underneath.

"You think?" Edward sassed, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"After the temple was ambushed, Mom pushed us down a ventilation shaft to save us from the Techno Cretins. We escaped but the last thing I remember seeing before blacking out was her being mauled by several Techno Cretins. You hit your head pretty hard. You've been asleep for about a week and I had to restitch the wound on your head a few times," Tobias replied gently.

"Where are we?" Edward asked, looking around the room again.

"Somewhere in the Middle East. Liluye flew us here, surprisingly enough," Tobias grinned. As if on cue, Edward's massive snow owl, one of many kinds of mutated animals on this foreign earth, cooed and flapped her wings. She offered a sense of comfort, but also one of doubt: Liluye had been a gift from Tobias's mother. It bugged him, not knowing a thing about the woman he must've had some level of interest in to bring about the existence of Tobias and Rio. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and watched Tobias.

His son had hair exactly like his in color, though it had grown long recently, reaching past his chin in a stylish bob-like style. His eyes, which had been golden when he was younger, obviously changed when he assumed his teenage form, meaning the gold would fade into a fickle green-brown-hazel color sometime between eight and sixteen years. Underneath the cloak he wore a pair of tight fitting black pants and a deep purple sleeveless shirt with the collar cut off to expose his collarbone, paired with knee high black boots. Tobias reminded him of himself when he was younger, though he seemed a bit more savvy than Edward had been.

"Toby, do you remember anything about your mother?" Edward asked carefully.

"I remember I had one, but I can't go into detail. I guess we both lost our memory when we fell down the shaft. I remember very basic stuff, like how she pushed us down the shaft to save us, but I don't remember her name or her face or her hair color or anything like that. She's just this silhouette, nameless and faceless," the younger man shrugged. "Sorry."

"Ah, no problem," Edward shrugged heavily. "Just thought I'd ask."

"It's no big deal," Tobias shrugged. "Get dressed, we have to go out into town today," he gestured to a pile of clothing resting at the foot of the bed in which Edward sat.

"And do what?" the elder inquired, holding out a cloak similar to Tobias's and gingerly standing up. He faltered, his head swimming in pain and his vision both blurring and darkening. He barely saw the dirt-colored floor rush up at him when two strong arms wrapped around his middle, abruptly stopping his fall.

"Careful!" Tobias warned. "You should take it easy until you're better completely. One wrong move and you could wind up in a hospital hooked up to life support!"

"I'm fine, I got it," Edward assured him, standing up straight. He faltered again, but remained upright. "What business do we have in town?"

"Grocery shopping. Now that you're up, we'll need a fresh supply of food. Just stay close to me and don't wander away," Tobias replied. "Can you get dressed or do you need help?"

"I can do that much myself," Edward grinned wryly.

"You never complained when Mom offered to help," he shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, utterly confused.

"Relax Dad, I'm just playing," Tobias grinned. "But seriously, get dressed. I'm starving and I finished the last of the food this morning."

"What time is it now?" Edward asked, pulling his long blond hair into a low, loose ponytail.

"A little past two in the afternoon," Tobias replied sweetly. He ducked out of the room and Edward was left to change, though he only needed to put on the shirt, shoes and cloak. As he dressed, he let his hand trail over the thick white bandages around his stomach. More wounds he'd have to be careful of reopening, lest he bleed to death in the streets.

The room adjoined to his wasn't much different. Only a few furniture items, tables and chairs and a mirror hanging on one wall next to another cut-out window and two more cloth-covered entrances, one to his right and the other to his left. He guessed it was the main room. Tobias emerged from the door to his left and his face lit up in a smile.

"Ready?" he inquired eagerly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Edward shrugged, forcing a grin. Truthfully, he wasn't feeling very well. His headache had returned and his abdomen throbbed painfully when he walked. "What will we do about Liluye?"

"She'll stay here as a pet, sort of. Kinda like a guardian while we're out. Though we can ride her if you need to," he replied.

"I'm fine," Edward replied, shaking his head. He might be old, but he wasn't so old that he needed to be transported everywhere.

"If you say so," Tobias shrugged, leading him outside into the blazing sunlight.

* * *

"Are you sure they're here?" a scrawny man with thin arms and matted dark green hair half whimpered.

"You doubt me?" Ixion demanded. The man cringed and whimpered, vigorously shaking his head. "That's what I thought. There's no doubt that those two are here. No one else in America has a mutant snow owl that looks utterly normal save for the sheer size of the beast."

"If you say so," the man sighed.

"The problem is that girl... so many times she's eluded me, and once she even killed me. If we attack her family, she'll show herself. I will have my revenge. Rick..." Ixion growled, "Hunt them down and lure her out."

"Yes, master Ixion," Rick obeyed, nodding nervously. He ducked away into the crowd at the market. Two men with pale skin and blond hair shouldn't be too difficult to find, especially when one of them had cybernetic limbs.

Fifteen minutes later, however, his search was still quite fruitless. He sat glumly on the top of a pile of boxes, brooding. He looked up and something odd caught his eye: a figure covered entirely in black clothing. It was a female figure, clearly evidenced by the curves, with long medium brown hair. But why was she wearing all black when it was over a hundred degrees outside? He couldn't see her face because she was facing mostly away from him, but a slight turn of her head revealed sleek black sunglasses that acted more like a mask. He quickly hopped up and followed her; it was better than sitting around doing nothing, waiting for the two blond men to show up. She wove her way through the crowd so easily Rick started thinking she might be some sort of spirit or even a liquid. Just when he was about to give up and return to his assigned man-hunt, he saw his targets.

"Ah, I feel so much better now that I've eaten!" Edward sighed happily.

"You've been unconscious for a week. I don't blame you," Tobias chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Toby, get down!" Edward suddenly cried, tackling his son. A large explosion echoed in their ears, paired with the cries of people nearby.

"I found you!" Rick chanted over the chaos. "Master will be so pleased!"

"What?" Edward cried.

"Sorry man, it's just business," Rick sang, sauntering over to them and grabbing Edward's collar.

"What business do you have with us? I don't remember doing anything to you!" Edward coughed.

"I'm just following Master Ixion's orders," Rick snarled. "You're just a decoy to lure out your wife. Once we have her, we'll leave you alone, since we can't complete changing your daughter without her."

"Ixion?" Tobias repeated. "That's...!"

"Robin McLean's real name. Yup," Rick sneered. "And if I bring in your mother, little boy, I'll get a promotion and have my design completed."

"Completed?" Edward asked.

Rick tugged at his dirt-stained trench coat, revealing a gaping hole in his chest. "I'll get a heart and become human. I'm incomplete and that's why I didn't pass through the Valor Project and was scrapped. The scientists making me couldn't find a compatible heart and shut down progress on me. Ixion has countless other failures working for him as well, all trying to reach the same goal I am: become complete and a part of the Valor Project."

"The Valor Project is a sham," a female voice announced. "You're taking innocent children and ruining their chance at life in hopes of achieving world domination. The only reason you're making any progress of late is because the girl-child your superiors are experimenting on - torturing - already has powers exceeding that of normal humans. Your organization is sick and twisted."

"Who are you?" Rick demanded, whirling around to face the speaker. It was the woman he had been following... he thought. The one he had followed was covered from head to toe in black, whereas this one wore a tight-fitting red strapless dress and a red mask.

"I'm not going to waste my name on someone who will not live to remember it," she hissed, thrusting out her hands. White ribbons of light faintly tinted gold shot out from her hands. Rick dodged it, but not well enough. One stream struck his shoulder, slicing his skin. Brown oil flowed from the wound, pooling on the ground in a shimmery puddle.

"You-!" he growled, glaring at her. The roof beneath her feet exploded, and she tumbled towards the ground, a good three stories below.

"Toby!" a second voice cried.

"Santi?" he exclaimed as he was tackled a second time, this time by the girl he might be in love with. He had never felt so relieved to see her red and brown hair. "You're alive?"

"Yeah, Belphoebe and I escaped in the middle of the commotion. Soshi and your mom got out too, but we don't know what happened to them," she said with a hint of sadness. "They're alive, we know that much, but either they're hiding themselves or someone is hiding them so we can't find and reunite with them."

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a party!" Rick exclaimed gleefully. "More blood to stain the streets!" he cackled, throwing his hands into the air while bright red light formed in small, pulsating orbs in his open palms. White light shot out of the dust billowing from the rubble of the more recently exploded building, wrapping around Rick's wrists and throwing his attack off course.

"You touch one hair on the head of any of these people and I swear I will kill you slowly and painfully," the girl in the red dress said dangerously. Edward blinked, his mind suddenly filling with an image of a girl with similar hair color and body structure, only her hair was streaked with purple. Just as she was about to turn her head to look at him, the image faded. The girl before him was nothing like the one in his vision. She was vicious-looking, with a snarl waiting on her lips and her fists clenched. He didn't want to make her angry; he feared the outcome. The girl in his vision… there was something gentle about her, like she was a never ending fountain of warmth and kindness.

"What are you, some incarnation of the war goddess Ishtar?" Rick scoffed.

"I'm nothing so great," the girl in red replied coolly. "I'm just trying to do what some sick gods want me to do so I can get back to my life and my family." Was it him, or did the girl in red glance at him with sadness in her eyes?

"You messed with the wrong person, little girl!" Rick laughed, raising his arms as red light swirled around them. The ground rumbled deeply, vibrations shaking the buildings. Cracks appeared on the ground, red light seeping from them as the ground split open unnaturally.

"Come on, activate already!" the girl cried, exasperation clearly evident as she shook a small silver and green cylinder. Edward watched curiously. What was she trying to do? Rick's manic laughter snapped him out of his gawking, making him orient on the former-human charging towards him, arms ablaze in red light. "No!" just as he was about to transmute his arm, the normally blue transmutation light burst into a beautiful golden color. Something different shades of blue and greed moved in front of him, blocking most of his vision. All around him he felt a deep pulse, like the earth's heartbeat, beating strong and steady all around him and through him. It was like he was attuned to each and every thing on the planet, living and inanimate. It was a wonderful feeling, but also intimidating. He knew that if he tried, he could control anything he wanted.

"Who are you?" he heard Rick inquire, his voice full of awe.

"No one important," the girl replied over the sound of flesh being split. The body fell to the ground, blood staining the tan-colored earth.

The wonderful feeling died away slowly and Edward felt strangely empty, like something that should be there was missing.

"Follow me," the girl ordered, her outfit changing from a blue and green ensemble to an all black outfit. Not knowing what else to do, Tobias, Edward and Santi followed. "I trust I do not need to tell you that your lives are endangered."

"No, I think we got that message," Edward replied dryly, glancing over his shoulder to the rubble behind them. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Rin," she replied. "I have another name but I'd prefer not to use it right now."

"Okay… Rin," Edward replied, folding his arms across his chest. That name seemed… slightly familiar to him, like a half forgotten dream. He shrugged it off and took to glaring at the ground for no apparent reason.

"Ixion is very powerful. He as nearly unlimited resources plus the darkness on his side," Rin rambled. "You'll need to be on your guard. I will do my best to help you in any way possible."

Tobias stared at the girl intently. Something about her seemed so familiar and yet he could not recall ever seeing her before. She looked young, perhaps sixteen or seventeen, but he had not met any people from this world really, outside the people at the temple. Perhaps she had worked there, and that was why he recognized her? He doubted it; there were countless people there. Each day he saw at least one person he hadn't seen the day before. He absently wondered where Belphoebe was.

* * *

"Hmph, so Rick was destroyed," Ixion sniffed.

"Face it, McLean, you can't win this battle," Rio commented idly.

"I told you to address me by my real name, not that sorry title of shame and disgrace," he snapped.

"Whatever," Rio rolled her eyes, the mechanical one whirring during the process.

It was strange being able to see like a normal person. Well, she was never 'normal' to begin with, but still. She hated it. She could see the awful things they were doing to her. She knew what they were doing: they were trying to turn her into a machine. They wanted to use her, use her power, for something awful. She didn't know what the awful thing was; they were very good at keeping that a secret. But whatever it was, she wanted no part of it.

* * *

"Master, why don't you tell them who you are?" Saru inquired softly.

"I can't," Christin replied quietly, looking at the ground as she walked. "They've all suffered enough because of me, don't you think?"

"You can't blame yourself for anything that happened! Not the ordeal with Envy, not the attack on the Sky Temple, not the slow deterioration of our home world, none of that is your fault!" Saru protested hotly.

"But I could've done something about all that," Christin mumbled. "Even if this power is in my possession only until it's true owner is ready to obtain it."

She glanced over her shoulder at the three people walking behind her. Edward, the person who managed to open up her heart and bring happiness back into her life. Tobias, her second son and only one reason she kept living. Santi, a very good friend who was needlessly risking her life to help them all.

Edward and Tobias had lost all their memories of her during the attack on the Sky Temple. She had saved them by pushing them down an air shaft. What happened to them after that, she had no idea. She had taken quite a large amount of damage from the Techno Cretins and spent the last week recovering. Rika, Santi's shikigami, had told her that Liluye had taken Edward and Tobias far away from America. Santi and Belphoebe also escaped, somewhere to the Middle East. That meant that Belphoebe was somewhere around here. She had sent Saru to them, bearing the message to not tell Edward and Tobias who she really was.

"I'm just causing trouble for everyone. I'm going to keep up this façade as long as I need to," she chattered, returning her attention to the road before her. Her boots kicked up sand each time she walked, creating a small cloud of dirty red dust around her feet.

"The sand is red," Saru commented, watching the dust as it was carried away on a dry breeze. "It looks like tiny flakes of blood. It's an ocean of blood-red sand…"

"It hurts me more than I ever imagined, but it is for the best," Christin said firmly.


	27. The Half Forgotten Dream

_27: The Half Forgotten Dream_

"Have you heard the legend of the Godchildren?" Rin inquired.

"Godchildren?" Edward repeated. He had not.

"I have. I remember my mother telling me a story of how one day good and evil will merge their worlds and come face to face in a battle. The Godchildren will have to end the battle and restore peace. Right?" Tobias answered.

"Yes. Your mother taught you well," Rin smiled sadly. "As we speak, the evil forces under a leader named Homunculus are gathering. Homunculus's right hand man is a sick being named Ixion, who is not worthy of being called a human. He is working on something life changing, the Valor Project. Rumors say that he has a little girl in the Project, a real leap forwards in their progress. My sources tell me that she is your sister, right Tobias?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked, slightly bewildered.

"What business do you have with my daughter?" Edward demanded.

"Escape," Rin grinned. "I can help you get her back, Edward."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he sniffed, folding his arms across his chest and flinching a bit from the sun-heated metal of his fake arm colliding with the bare flesh of his real one.

"I give you my word as an emissary of the Truth," she smiled mischievously. "All is one and one is all. If the cycle of life and death crumbles everything shall fall to ruin. We are all part of something greater, are we not?"

"Interesting monologue. All right, I believe you for now. If you try to double cross us, I'll kill you, got it?" he replied, pointing at her accusingly.

"If you kill me, you'll be doing me a favor," she chuckled. "I've been wishing I was dead ever since I was a child. The only reason I'm not is because I just can't seem to stay dead for very long. And I have something important to do still."

"Hey. Where'd you get those scars?" Edward asked, eyeing her left arm as she combed her hair with her fingers. He watched her flinch and her face twisted in pain briefly.

"I… was in an accident," she replied smoothly. "Why do you ask?"

"Sorry, it just… I feel like I've seen those scars before," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Tobias hissed. "She could be an assassin for all we know!"

"I don't know, Toby. I just have a gut feeling that we can trust her," he shrugged. It was a bit skeptical and perhaps more than a bit out of character for him, but he decided to trust his gut this time.

"Alright, if you say so," Tobias shrugged. "Weirdo."

"Brat," Edward sniffed.

"Guys, can we not fight right now? We have bigger issues at hand," Santi growled. "People are hunting you like you're little bunny rabbits or something!"

"Little bunny rabbits," Rin snickered. "How cute."

"Don't mock us!" Tobias said hotly.

"Don't talk back to me!" Rin snapped. Pain flashed across her face and she shook her head. "I… I apologize. Things have not gone according to plan as of late… forgive me."

"No, I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly, waving his hands. "I didn't mean… sorry…"

"Tobias, where is your mother?" Rin inquired thoughtfully.

Santi sucked in a breath sharply. Tobias turned to gaze questioningly at her and she forced a couple coughs. "It's so dusty in the desert," she coughed, hiding what she had been told to.

"I don't remember my mother," Tobias answered.

Why did Christin insist on keeping her identity a secret? It was only going to hurt everyone. But she did say Edward and Tobias had lost their memories of her… why was that? And why did they forget the exact same thing? It seemed more that a little fishy, now that she thought about it. She gasped again as she realized something. Tobias turned to look at her again and she disguised it as another coughing fit.

"So dusty…" she fake wheezed, waving her hand in front of her as if she was waving away dust.

"You don't remember her? Why not? Was she a bad mother?" Rin inquired.

"Of course not! She was the most wonderful and caring person I can think of! I just… can't remember what she looks like and sounds like…" he trailed off. "I remember nothing about her but I know she must've loved me!"

"What gives you the right to pry into our private lives?" Edward snapped, grabbing Rin's collar.

"Oops, my bad. Sorry, next time I try to protect you, I'll make sure so send a request in writing!" she barked, slapping his hand away. "Ixion is after you two to get to your mother because he thinks she has the power he's looking for."

"She doesn't, does she?" Edward asked. Rin shook her head. "You know who has that power, don't you?"

"Before you ask any more, I'm not allowed to tell you who has the power. Well, not the people specifically," she shrugged, fixing her rumpled shirt.

"Then can you tell us, not specifically?" Tobias pressed.

"The Godchildren," she grinned. "The Godchildren have that power. A fabled fusion of past and present, the new world and the old world and the power residing within each of them. New technology combined with ancient magic. That is the force that will stop Homunculus."

"New technology and ancient magic…" Edward repeated, glancing down at his false arm. "Could one of the Godchildren be me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Blondie. You'll only be disappointed when those high and mighty expectations fall short," Rin sniffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, who're you callin' short?" he raged, stomping his feet. "I'm taller than you so there."

"And you're… how old? Three or thirty?" she said sarcastically.

"Thirty, believe it or not. I may… hey, how did you know that?" Edward asked.

"Please, I'm the same thing Santi is. A magical being who knows a lot of stuff because we're a direct descendant of a god. Give me a little credit. Do you think I just happened to be walking by and thought 'Oh lookie, lookie! A battle! Let's jump right in and see if I get impaled with a spear or not!' huh? I didn't think so!" she hissed. "I did it because it's my job, okay? Not because I just had a whim and decided to act on it! You are probably some of the most important people in the universe right now. I… I cannot afford to let you all die."

Edward watched Rin look from him to Tobias to Santi and back, pain clearly expressed on her face. She bit her lip and turned away.

"You're all probably hungry. I'll make something to eat," she said distantly as she turned and left the room. At that moment Edward's stomach growled loudly. "Can I call it or what?" she grinned before vanishing completely.

"I'll help!" Santi announced, jogging after her.

* * *

"I think it's going well," the older woman commented when Santi entered the kitchen.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Why don't you just tell them who you really are?" Santi insisted.

"Because they're not ready for the truth yet!" Christin replied crisply. "I can't tell them that I am who is missing from their lives, I can't tell them their role in this sick game, I can't tell them what is going to happen to the worlds we live in, I can't tell them that my Godchild power is only borrowed until the real owner is strong enough to accept it, I can't tell them that I am finally going to get what I wanted, even though I don't want it anymore," she sighed, rubbing her eyes with one hand.

"You can't avoid destiny forever," Santi huffed. "I mean… so what that the two worlds are gonna become one? So what that people are going to die? So what that you aren't as strong as everyone thinks you are?"

"Where are you going with this, because I'm getting confused," Christin said, moving her hands in small circles.

"I'm saying that no one cares about destiny when it comes to matters of the heart. If you love them so much, why do you keep them at such a distance?" Santi sighed.

"Because it's the only thing I can think of to help ease the coming pain," Christin mumbled.

"Did you erase their memories?" Santi demanded nonchalantly.

"Of course not! Why would I do such a thing?" the mother hissed.

"Did you not hear what you said a moment ago? You said that this was your way of easing their coming pain," Santi snapped.

"I didn't do it. I can't restore their memories," she muttered dejectedly. "Don't you think I've tried to fix it? Something much more powerful than me blocked those memories. I don't know how to get them back."

"Can you keep up what you're doing now?" Santi asked softly. Back before the attack, Tobias told her about how his mother had been suicidal at a few points in her life. If Christin threw her life away now, everything would fall apart faster.

"I sure as hell can try," she grinned. "Besides, I can make Ed fall in love with me all over again."

"As long as you keep moving forward," the teen grinned.

"Alright, let's get cooking!" Christin exclaimed, slamming her hand on the kitchen's counter. She accidentally hit the handle of a frying pan and sent it flying into the air and clattering on the ground.

"I guess Christin will be Christin," Santi laughed.

* * *

"Uh oh, now things are being thrown around," Tobias said. "I wonder if that's how Rin always cooks."

"Toby, does anything about Rin seem familiar to you?" Edward asked, shifting his weight on the couch.

"Yeah, why?" he replied, taking the seat next to him.

"Just wondering. I can't shake the feeling that I've seen her somewhere before," Edward mused, folding his arms and staring moodily at the floor.

"I know what you mean. Maybe we knew her in a past life or something?" Tobias suggested.

"I don't believe in crap like that, you know that," Edward replied bluntly.

"I know, but how else can you explain it?" Tobias retorted snootily. "It's like there's an empty void inside me that gets filled when she's around."

"Alright, if you say so," Edward shrugged.

"You feel the exact same way, don't you?" Tobias asked, poking his father's chest. "Don't lie to me; you know I can tell when you're lying."

"Buzz off," Edward grumbled, turning away. He heard Tobias shift his weight next to him.

"You feel the same," he teased. "You feel the same. You feel the same!"

"Don't mock me, midget!" he barked playfully, tacking his son.

"Aah, stop!" Tobias laughed. "No, don't tickle me!"

"Ow! Son of a butt!" came a sharp cry. The two males snickered at the comment. Rin emerged from the kitchen, her hand swathed in a cloth.

"Something happen?" Edward inquired. Rin glanced up fearfully and quickly masked it with a smile.

"No, nothing. I'm fine, peachy, absolutely dandy," she said quickly. Edward's hard stare made her laugh nervously and hide her hand behind her back.

"You…" he started, grabbing her arm. He pulled it in front of her and unwound the towel, revealing a jagged gash across the side of her hand. Blood flowed steadily from it, pooling on the floor in small red puddles."…are a terrible liar," he finished, smirking.

"Yeah, I was never really able to hide things from…" she stopped before she finished her sentence. "People…" she finished dryly.

"Do you need help cleaning it up?" he inquired. She jerked her hand away and wrapped the towel around it, hastily.

"Not needed, thank you very much. That's the bathroom right?" she pointed to a cloth covered doorway. "I'll take care of it." With that Rin ducked behind the cloth.

* * *

"Smells delicious," Tobias drooled, wandering into the kitchen. "You're an amazing cook! That's so pretty!"

"Oh, it's nothing," Santi grinned as she arranged food on a plate.

"Why are there only three plates?" he inquired.

"Ch… Rin said she wasn't hungry," she replied choppily. "That and I think the nasty cut on her hand made her lose her appetite. I nearly blew chunks myself."

"Yeah, that was kinda gross," he agreed.

"Something smell delicious!" Edward drooled, practically staggering into the kitchen.

"Like father, like son, I suppose," Santi chuckled.

"Where's Rin?" he asked, shoveling food into his mouth.

"She told me she was going to the bathroom to clean her cut," Santi replied. "That was about twenty minutes ago."

"Oh my god, what if she's bled to death?" Tobias said anxiously.

"Relax, she's not bleeding to death," Edward rolled his eyes.

"Then why has she been in there for twenty minutes, huh?" Tobias retorted. "Ten bucks says she's dead."

"Stop talking," Edward ordered.

Tobias stuck his tongue out but obeyed. The father walked to the bathroom and hesitated outside the doorway.

"Rin, are you okay?" he called, feeling awfully stupid. "If you're dead, say something," he continued when she didn't reply. He pushed aside the cloth and walked inside the room. It was empty, leaving him a bit confused. "Where'd she go?" he asked himself aloud. Liluye's hooting caught his attention.

He turned his attention out the window. His beloved snow owl stuck out like a sore thumb in this seemingly endless desert, only, the thumb was wrapped in white bandages. He saw a somewhat small black blob standing near her head; it looked like an ant or something it was so tiny compared to Liluye. He supposed it was Rin, because she had been the only person he had seen that was wearing all black in this searing heat. He rested his arms on the windowsill; at least, he thought it was a windowsill. It was kind of hard to tell when the window is just a square hole in the wall. It was strange the way Liluye didn't try to attack Rin; she flapped her wings menacingly and squawked at anyone outside his circle of friends and family that tried to come close. He watched as Rin pet and talked to Liluye… well, he'd like to think that she was talking to the pet.

"I know you're there, Edward. Stop spying on me; you look like a stalker," Rin called, not once turning to face his general direction.

"How'd you know it was me?" he called back, blushing a bit.

"I just had a feeling it was you," she replied, suddenly materializing at his side. He yelped and jumped back a few feet. "Sorry," she chuckled.

"How'd you do that?" he wheezed, bringing a hand to his throat as if he could shove his heart back into his chest.

"I just scattered the particles of my body and assembled them somewhere else. Nothing major, really," she shrugged. "Considering the things we can to thanks to the technology of this world, it's comparable to snapping your fingers."

"Yeah, I'm kinda familiar with this world's technology," Edward replied, waving with his cybernetic arm.

"Edward, do you remember anything about Tobias's mother?" she inquired.

"No, not really, why?" he replied.

"Were you married to her?" she asked, pointing to his left hand. "You're wearing a wedding ring."

"Maybe I was. I don't remember her. I mean, you know, obviously I liked her to some extent if I managed to… give her children…" he said awkwardly. "But I don't remember anything about her."

"Not necessarily," Rin replied. "You could've gotten drunk and had a one night stand with her."

"Then how would I have given her Rio? Tobias and Rio were born seven years apart," Edward shot back.

"A second one night stand seven years later. But hell, what do I know?" Rin mumbled bitterly. Edward saw pain flash across her face again. He absently wondered if he had accidentally opened an old wound.

"What about you? You're wearing a wedding ring too. Are you married?" he asked, shifting the subject off him. Rin gasped and clenched her left hand. Oops, looks like he had.

"Yes, I am married. I have three children. My eldest is staying at home and taking care of his pregnant girlfriend. My second oldest is traveling with his father. They're somewhere in the East. And my youngest, my daughter, is missing. She was kidnapped and that's what brings me out here. I'm looking for her," she replied sadly. "Maybe we can help each other, Edward. You're looking for your daughter; I'm looking for mine."

"You don't need to call me Edward all the time. Just Ed is fine," he smiled.

"Alright… Just Ed… so what do you say? Do we have an agreement?" she grinned.

"If you try to double-cross us, I will kill you. Is that clear?" he said, holding out his hand.

"Crystal," Rin smiled, taking the offered hand and shaking it.

Edward stared at her. It was rude, yes, but he was never really one for manners. Something about her seemed so familiar and he could not remember why. Was it the way her hair hung in her face? Or the way her eyes looked so sad? Or was it the way her body looked like it'd fit perfectly with his? He shook his head to rid himself of the slightly inappropriate thought. It was like he was trying to remember some half forgotten dream.

"Stop staring at me," she growled.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it," he retorted. "It's not like you're anything worth looking at anyway."

"Oh, no you didn't," she chuckled darkly. "You're such a jerk!" she cried, grabbing onto the silver cylinder she was shaking when Rick attacked and proceeding to beat him with it. "You don't even know me anymore! How can you say such a thing?"

"Hold it! Hey! Knock it off already, I'm sorry!" he cried, trying to stop her attack. "And what do you mean by 'anymore'?"

"What?" Rin asked softly, holding the cylinder above her head.

"You said that I didn't even know you anymore," Edward repeated. "Have we met before?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Just Ed. I've… never seen you before in my life. You just look like… someone I know is all. I'm sorry I confused you with him," she muttered, the cylinder slipping from her hand and clattering on the floor. She stood up and walked away, leaving Edward sitting on the floor, staring after her.

"I've seen you before, I just know I have," he muttered to himself, tilting his head backwards to stare at the ceiling. "I just can't remember _where_."

* * *

_A/N: okay, so in case you didn't figure it out yet, Rin and Christin are the same person. Rin is actually Christin's nickname, but I never used it prior to this because it worked so well here (what a lie). R&R pretty please! only one person has been reviewing!_


	28. Among the Clouds

_28: Among the Clouds, Where Dreams Can Be Found_

Edward snorted and jolted awake. He rubbed his face and groped for the remote to the super flat screen TV. He then realized that the light wasn't coming from the TV, but from right next to him. Rin was curled up on the couch next to him. She had strange facial tattoos that were glowing steadily, throwing a soft white light on everything. Tobias and Santi were lying on the floor, comfortably wrapped up in the other's arms. He felt himself smile, but also felt a pang of jealousy. Was there a time when he had something like that? Yes, there had been, but he couldn't remember who it was with. Maybe it was with Tobias's mother, whoever she was.

"The cuddling, the late night talks until two in the morning, the lazy Saturday mornings when I slept in till noon and you took care of the kids because I'd had an awful week at work… ah, those were the days," a female voice narrated his thoughts. "I bet that's what you're thinking, huh?"

"G-Get out of my head," Edward snapped quietly.

"I'm not in your head," Rin replied snidely. She shifted her weight on the couch and looked at him, her eyes glowing like a cat's. "You can snuggle with me if you want," she grinned.

"I think I'll pass," he replied.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged. "Prick…" she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," he growled.

"You were supposed to," she hissed.

"What is your problem?" he hissed back.

"I've been forced away from my loved ones, that's what," she snapped. "How would you feel if the ones you loved were kidnapped, traveling without you, in another world?"

"I would feel like part of my soul had been ripped out of my body," he replied.

"Then we're the same," she concluded coolly. "Don't let your ego get the best of you, Ed. It ruins what good points you do have."

"Why do you talk to me like you know me?" he inquired.

"I already told you, I know someone like you. Your personalities are so similar you could be twins," she laughed softly. The laugh died away and she sighed heavily, her eyes flicking back to him occasionally. "What?" she asked when his constant stare finally started to get annoying.

"Do you want to come flying with me?" he asked. She nodded silently and stood up. The two walked outside the building and soundlessly made their way to Liluye.

"Your owl's beautiful," Rin commented as Edward patted her head.

"Thanks. She was a gift from Tobias's mom," he replied. "Her name's Liluye." The owl hooted softly at the mentioning of her name.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Liluye," Rin giggled, reaching out a hand to pet her. "You can call me Rin." Edward walked around to her side and swung himself onto her back. She shook her head and flapped her wings, looking back at the rider for a moment.

"Here," he said, holding out his hand. Rin took it and was lifted onto Liluye's back. "Hang on tight, I haven't fully mastered take-offs yet," he warned with a grin.

Christin hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around his waist. Only a few months ago she had done this same action with him knowing who she was. Nostalgia washed over her like a typhoon, making her cling to him. Liluye took off at that moment, so Edward would easily interpret it as acrophobia. She forced a squeak to uphold her white lie.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Maybe…" she answered honestly.

"Can you loosen your grip a bit? I can't breathe," he said. She obliged and loosened her grip.

"Wow!" she breathed when she finally looked around. They were flying far above the city and steadily climbing in altitude. A blanket of clouds was slowly creeping across the sky; it would rain tomorrow. The city below them looked like a miniature night sky with its flickering multi-colored lights. "It's so pretty!"

"If you think that's pretty, you're going to love what's coming up next," Edward grinned.

Liluye veered upwards sharply, piercing the cloud blanket, before leveling out .

"Look," the blond pointed.

He watched as Rin's mouth flapped open and closed. The light from the full moon made the blanket of clouds seem to glow as it peeked out over the top, large and brilliant. Far above their heads, but seemingly close enough to touch were millions of stars sparkling and shining against the black sky like silver glitter on black paper. Her expression softened and he got a strange feeling of déjà vu. Had he done this before? He remembered looking up at the night sky countless times, but had he ever been this close to it? It sure felt like he had.

"This can't be real…" Rin mumbled. "I have to be dreaming."

"Are you talking about now or something else?" Edward asked. He wasn't quite sure.

"Both, I suppose," she sighed. "Just… being here with the scenery and you it's almost like… the really bad part of my life hasn't happened yet, like I'm still with my husband."

"What happened to him? You said he was traveling in the East," he chattered, though it was most likely none of his business.

"There was an attack on the temple I was staying at temporarily. Monsters came, many people were hurt," she started. Edward felt his breath hitch in his throat. That sounded an awful lot like what happened to him and Tobias. "My husband and son fought alongside me, but there were too many monsters. We were forced to run. The monsters followed us and I hid my husband and son to save them. I was mauled and nearly killed. After that my shikigami reported that they had fled to the East. That's why I'm out here. They either forgot about me or just didn't care anymore."

"Don't say that. I'm sure they care," he said firmly, shaking off the odd flashbacks that had occurred while she spoke. "If you sacrificed yourself to save them, they must care," he insisted, his hands tightly gripping the white feathers beneath them. Why was his heart aching so suddenly?

"You know, strangely enough I want to believe you," Rin chuckled. She tightened her grip on his waist a bit and leaned her head against his back. "Can I believe you?"

"Yeah, you can," he nodded.

"You know, I once read that on cloudy nights, dreams are born between the clouds and the stars, and that they're some of the best dreams you can have. Do you think that's true?" she asked softly.

"I don't believe in things like that," he replied. "Dreams are just a figment of the imagination. Something to keep us occupied while we sleep."

"You are just like him," Rin snickered. "He always believed in science and fact, not magic and fairy tales. But… that's one of the things I love about him. It made life interesting, you know?"

Liluye squawked suddenly and flapped her wings erratically. Neon yellow light shot upwards in front of her. Rin clung to Edward as the owl reared back.

"What the heck was that?" he panted when Liluye calmed down. A low rumbling filled their ears.

"I think we flew right into a storm!" Rin cried, watching the dark clouds roll in the sky. More yellow light, lightning, shot across the sky. Liluye squawked again.

"She's too scared to go through the clouds back down to the ground. We'll just have to wait for an opening," Edward called over the roar of thunder.

"That could take a while. The weather forecast said it was gonna rain here for most of the week!" Rin called back.

"But it didn't say it was going to be constant. Just trust me!" Edward grinned. Lightning shot up dangerously close to them, singing Liluye's wing. She banked sharply, nearly sending the riders flying through the clouds down to earth.

"If you get us killed, I'm going to kill you," she retorted.

"We're not going to die," he scoffed. Liluye reared back again as lightning shot up right in front of her face. Edward lost his grip on her feathers and felt himself falling. A sharp jerking motion from his arm stopped his fall.

"What was that?" Rin grinned wryly. She was holding tenuously onto his wrist, leaving him dangling against Liluye's side. Edward doubted she could pull him up because her arms looked so skinny, but she did somehow. "Hold onto something," she warned, moving close to Liluye's head.

"Hold onto what?" he asked, looking around. There wasn't much to hold on to, just Liluye's feathers and Rin.

"I'm gonna take us down. If you don't want to land in Egypt grab onto something," she snapped, turning her head to glare at him. The glare looked so familiar; where had he seen it before?

He couldn't hold back a yelp when Liluye dove downwards sharply, clinging to Rin's waist. Over the rushing wind and rain and thunder he heard her laughing with joy. What a strange girl. The great beast flapped her wings once, twice, then landed gently on the ground.

"Thank you, Liluye," Rin grinned. Liluye cooed and shook water off her head.

"Weird," Edward commented.

"What is weird?" Rin asked, petting Liluye comfortingly.

"How you could make her fly through the clouds when I couldn't," he explained.

"You just haven't realized your potential, is all," Rin replied, turning and smiling at him. Edward felt a grin tug at his lips. Strange indeed.

* * *

"Ha!" Tobias gasped, sitting bolt upright. Thunder rumbled heavily overhead and someone knocked on the door.

"Toby, thank the stars!" Belphoebe sighed when Tobias went to see who it was at such a late hour. "It's raining cats and dogs and ferrets out there. Is Santi here too? What about Edward?"

"Uh, Santi's here. Dad should be here. I'm sure he's somewhere around here," he answered, looking around.

"Edward's not here," Santi announced, joining Tobias by the door. "Neither is Rin."

"They couldn't have gone somewhere," Tobias muttered. "It's raining too hard."

"Bad weather won't stop that girl," Belphoebe sighed. "Actually, she prefers bad weather. Says it makes everything more dramatic."

"Anything will be more dramatic in this weather," Santi sniffed, glancing out the window at the pouring rain. Thunder and lightning shook the sky, casting an eerie glow on everything for a split second.

* * *

"Whoa, that scared me," Rin commented as thunder ripped the sky open. "I thought my chest was being torn open."

"You're scared of thunder?" Edward snickered. "How childish."

"You don't like milk. You think I'm childish?" she retorted.

"How'd you… oh wait, never mind, I forgot. You're like Santi," he huffed. "You know everything."

"Not everything. I don't know how to get my daughter… my life back. If I did do you think I'd be cowering under a rock?" she scoffed.

"Sucks for you," he chortled.

"Bite me," she hissed. Liluye cooed and shook her head. "Oh, what, you think I'm stupid too? Perfect."

"You're weird," he grumbled.

"Thanks," she replied, stretching out her legs. "Rest while you can. We'll have to get moving by morning."

"Moving?" he repeated.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend the next few months under a rock out in the middle of the desert. I have my reasons," Rin clarified, folding her arms behind her head. Liluye shook her head and covered it with a wing to prevent rain water from getting in her eyes. Not knowing what else to do, Edward did his best to get comfortable and sleep. It wasn't very hard and soon enough he was dreaming.

The dream started out simple enough, just a big black void. After a couple second, parts of the blackness started shimmering like light reflected off rippling water. Out of nowhere there was a dazzling golden explosion. Hovering above his head were two planets, shockingly similar in color and size. They moved towards each other slowly, like magnets being attracted to one another. He feared that they would collide, but instead of crashing into each other, the two planets began merging. Strange black and white ribbon-like things wrapped around the planets as they became one. More golden explosions temporarily blocked his view and he felt the ground solidify beneath his feet. He was now standing on the top of a large skyscraper, the structure glowing faint yellow from the artificial lights. Golden fireworks went off all around him, lighting up the throngs of people below as they screamed. His body moved forwards on its own, leaning over the edge of the building. His hair whipped around his head from the force of the pyrotechnics, somewhat blocking his vision. Through slits in the golden locks he could see someone falling from the top of the edifice. It was a girl… he knew who she was… he tried to call out to her, but couldn't remember her name. Someone grabbed him, preventing him from following her as she plummeted to the ground. He awoke with a start, breathing heavily.

"Geez, I thought you were having a heart attack or something," Rin's voice said from the darkness. He blinked his vision clear and rubbed his eyed, sitting up. "Have a pleasant dream?" she inquired.

"What makes you say that?" he said, still half asleep. She glanced down quickly and cocked an eyebrow, smirking at him. He sat up straighter and drew his knees up to his chin.

"You know, I can help with that," she offered.

"Not necessary," he muttered. "Um… your arm's bleeding," he chattered.

"Oh, well then, I guess I better fix it up," she mumbled, shrugging out of her black jacket. She began unwinding a bloodstained bandage that covered her entire arm, revealing three jagged cuts as long as the appendage itself. She winced as she removed the bandages, flinching when dried blood was peeled off her skin. She pulled a small white box out of her backpack and opened it, taking out a small bottle of transparent liquid.

"Hold this please," she said absently, handing him a clean roll of bandages. She wet a handkerchief with the transparent liquid and cleaned the wound, sucking in air sharply from the sting of alcohol. "Thank you."

"Can't you just use your powers to heal the wound?" he asked, watching as she wrapped the white bandage around the red cuts.

"I wish. The monsters that attacked me are made of a substance I'm not familiar with. I can't heal it because they infected me with a foreign substance. It goes completely against my power," she sighed, pinning the bandage together. She glanced at him again. "Sure you don't want help?"

"Quite," he spat. "Why are you so eager to offer?"

"Call it separation anxiety," she chuckled dryly. "That's an interesting necklace. Where'd you get it?"

"This?" he asked, holding up a silver ankh. "My wife gave it to me. Why?"

"Oh, I just had one like it is all. I haven't been able to find it in any stores so I can't replace mine," she replied, scooting up against the rock and sighing heavily. "Guess I'm just a sucker for nostalgia."

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" he inquired, shifting his weight. "You seem awfully familiar."

"It's a pretty big world, but it's also amazingly small. It's possible that we've met," she answered, her voice carrying hints of bitterness. "Do you travel?"

"Somewhat…" he replied.

"Then that must be it. I've been travelling quite a bit the past few years. Looks like the rain's let up enough. We better head back," she said, standing up and walking over to Liluye.

"Right…" he mumbled. "What's up with your hands? It looks like they're made of circuit board."

"Oh, it's just a weird tattoo. You know how it is when you're hanging out with friends late Saturday night," she grinned wryly. "I don't understand why it's spreading though…" she muttered under her breath.

"We have to go, now!" Edward said suddenly, grabbing her wrist and practically throwing her onto Liluye's back. "Hang on tight."

"Hurry!" she begged as sharp red light struck the rock they had been camping out under. Looking over her shoulder, she saw hordes of Techno-Cretins scrambling over the rocky terrain. Someone's voice called something incoherent and they scuttled away. Faster than they would've thought possible, they arrived back at the house.

"Welcome back," Santi greeted them. "Have fun?"

"Hardly," Rin scoffed. "First we got stuck in a storm then we had to camp out under a rock and finally we were chased away by Tech- by monsters."

"Sounds like fun," she grinned.

"Belphoebe, what are you doing here?" Edward asked, addressing the blond woman sitting on the couch.

"I came to check up on you. A reliable source told me that you took quite a nasty fall back at the temple and I wanted to make sure you're alright. You're a very powerful person, Ed. We can't risk losing you so early in the game," Belphoebe replied. "And I wanted to meet your girlfriend," she nodded to Rin.

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend. I'm… just an acquaintance," Rin replied, her tone tinted with sadness. "You can call me Rin."

Edward couldn't help noticing her sad tone. It seemed like almost every other time she spoke she was sad, like some ancient wound was reopened. He could clearly see that reflected in her eyes, the bitter sadness she was trying to mask. And some part of him wanted to help erase that… wanted to see her smile. He shook that erratic notion from his head both mentally and physically.

"You all should get some rest. It'll be morning soon and we have a bit of a schedule to stick to," Belphoebe smiled gently. "The girls can share one room and the boys can share another. Unless… you'd prefer it otherwise," she turned to Edward, casting him a peculiar glance.

"Why are you looking at me?" he demanded.

"Well, would you rather share a bed with your son or one of these lovely ladies?" she inquired, gesturing at Rin and Santi.

"That's not necessary!" Rin spat, turning on her heel. "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Goodnight then," Santi chirped before jogging after Rin. Edward sighed and scratched his head. He had a feeling this would be an interesting adventure.

* * *

_A/N, 8-17-10: well, that was... interesting. This chapter has been complete for several weeks and I still haven't posted it. i'm gonna start putting the date i publish chapters in the AN so people don't get confused (what the hell am I talking about?) Okay, so I know it's getting a little confusing, but I promise it'll all make sense by the end... of this arc, maybe. Well, this arc will make sense, I hope. I have a really cool idea for the next one, and the third Godsend book. Please keep reading and please review. Reviews are very important._

_Until chapter 29... which is almost done..._


	29. The Rainy Monday

_29: The Rainy Monday_

"Hey… hey…" a male voice said over and over. "Hey, wake up!" it barked. Rin gasped and her eyes shot open. Edward sighed with relief.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"You… were screaming. It sounded like you were in pain; I thought you were dying or something," the blond replied, blushing a bit. Rin sat up and wiped at her face.

"I… have nightmares. They've steadily been getting worse," she mumbled under her breath so her voice wouldn't break. "Don't worry about me; I'm fine."

"That is the world's biggest lie," he scoffed. "Whenever someone says they're fine and they look like that," he pointed at Rin. "…they're lying."

"It hurts…" she admitted, her voice cracking awkwardly. "Knowing that the fate of the world rests with you and not being able… to do anything. I have this great power and I can't access it. People are dying and I can't do anything to help them!"

"Don't blame yourself. The worst thing you could do is blame yourself," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Shouldering everyone's burden will only weigh you down. You'll become trapped under it, and it'll be so hard to get rid of it."

She clung to him and sobbed, her body wracked by the force of her tears. He didn't know why, but it felt familiar… like he had consoled someone in this manner before. He held her tight and stroked her hair, letting her express some of the pain she was keeping bottled up inside. This strange familiarity was so crippling; he shifted his weight, half pulling her onto his lap. Her crying continued as time wore on, his grip becoming more desperate. He knew why this girl was so familiar, but every time he was about to say why he forgot. Perhaps, if he held her close enough, he'd figure it out. He caught the smell of her shampoo, a bright flowery scent, as she shifted her head slightly.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered when her weeping abated.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," he replied softly. "If you ever need anything, you can come to me. I'll do whatever I can."

"Thanks…" she mumbled, pushing herself away and wiping her eyes. "Where's everyone else? It's awfully quiet."

"They left about an hour ago to go shopping. Belphoebe left us in charge of housekeeping," he replied.

"Which is…" she prompted.

"Basically just cleaning the house and making lunch for everyone," he groaned. "You know, laundry, sweeping, that sort of thing."

"Oh, I can do that," Rin scoffed. "I do that all the time back home."

"Really? You don't seem like the domestic type," he mused, studying her. She grabbed the pillow and whacked him with it.

"Just zip it and help me," she rolled her eyes, grabbing an armful of sheets and standing up. "These houses are shockingly low-tech, so we'll have to wash it all by hand."

"Alright, whatever," he shrugged. She tossed a bundle of fabric at him; he threw it on the floor, earning a weird look. "What? It's gonna be washed anyway."

"Yeah, you're right," she nodded, throwing the pillows on the floor as well. Edward stripped the pillowcases off and tossed the pillows back.

"So, how do we wash this stuff?" he asked, kicking the pile of fabric.

"Uh, in the sink?" she offered, shrugging. "I dunno, I never lived out here until now. Never vacationed here either, actually."

"So, the sink, then?" he shrugged.

"Sounds good enough to me. Who cares as long as it's clean, you know?" she grinned. "We can set everything outside to dry."

"Can't you just use your powers for that?" he asked, gathering up some of the fabric.

"Yeah, but that leaves several hours free and I'll have nothing to do but stare at the wall," she grumbled, picking up what was still on the floor.

"That's not true. There's a TV, a computer, something called a 'kindle' that you can read books on…" he listed, dumping everything on the floor in the kitchen.

"I'll do that," Rin said as Edward reached to turn on the water. "You can get anything else that needs washing."

"Alright, if you insist," he shrugged. He shuffled through the house, gathering anything that looked like it needed to be washed. He glanced down at himself and quickly changed, adding his mud-stained clothes to the growing pile.

"Aw man!" he heard her whine. "It's raining again!"

"It's just water," he scoffed as he walked back into the kitchen, dumping the clothing on the floor. "It's not like you're allergic. Are you?"

"I'll melt!" she whined. "I'm made of sugar so I'll dissolve!"

"Sugar?" he repeated, confused.

"Yeah, how else could I be so sweet?" she grinned. He rolled his eyes and blew his bangs out of his face.

"Really, you're sweet? I didn't notice," he drawled, leaning against the counter and folding his arms across his chest.

"I can be, on a good day," she nodded. "At least… my husband thinks so," she added bitterly.

"Why do you keep talking about him?" he demanded. She looked at him curiously. "It obviously hurts you to talk about him, so why bother? Stop torturing yourself."

"I love him… that's why I talk about him… so I know that what we had really existed. If it hurts that much to be in love, to be happy for once in my miserable life, then I'll gladly turn to masochism!" she snapped.

"Whoa, sorry," he said, holding up his hands. "Can I… ask what he's like?"

"He's really smart and clever," she started out. "He's sort of skinny-buff, has blond hair, gold eyes, a height complex, the biggest ego I've ever seen, he hardly ever considers the outcome of something, he rushes around like the Energizer bunny on crack, he has a mouth dirtier than the ground…"

"Oh…" Edward said, oddly depressed. It sounded like she was describing him. Then again, he wasn't from here and there could be another person who looked, and apparently acted, just like him. After all, he had met his opposite once before; why shouldn't it happen again over three hundred years later?

"But he's shockingly sweet under his machismo attitude. Deep inside he really cares about people. I guess that was what caught me, hook, line and sinker," she grinned. "I fell for him like a ton of bricks and we've been together practically ever since."

"Except now," he commented.

"Yes, except now. I know I'm looking for him, but I wonder if he's looking for me too, you know?" she chattered. "I… I refuse to believe that he isn't. He has to."

"I'm sure he is," he said, patting her head in what he hoped was comfort.

"It's so hot!" she whined, hitting her head on the edge of the counter. Edward blinked, his brain taking a moment to recognize the sudden subject change.

"Well, no duh. You're wrapped head to toe in black! It may be close to winter, but it's the desert!" he replied. "If the heat is such a problem, dress lighter."

"I can't. My… tattoos are… um, growing," she said choppily, furiously scrubbing the fabric sitting in the sink.

"I'm sorry, did you say your tattoos are 'growing'?" he asked.

"Glowing; I said they're glowing, cuz they're magical!" she corrected quickly. "Um… can you dry these somehow? I don't think the 'stick them outside for a few hours' plan will work in the rain."

"No problem," he agreed, taking the sopping wet sheet from her. He clapped and touched the fabric, evaporating the water into the air.

"Fold them too," she added.

"Yes _ma'am_," he sniffed, grabbing the fabric and wadding it up into a ball.

"That's not folding it," she sang, not once looking back at him. He flinched.

* * *

"You erased their memories?" Rio demanded, her anger making her try to reach forward and claw Ixion's eyes out. The chains binding her to the table rattled furiously. "How low can you get?"

"Relax, it's just temporary. Once we suck out her stupid power I'll give them their memories back," Ixion chuckled.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve by doing this?" she cried, grinding her teeth together.

"I'm going to get my life back," he replied.

"By stripping me of my humanity?" she scoffed. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing to me. You're trying to turn me into a machine. That's what these transplants are for."

"My dear, we're not trying…" Ixion sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. "We're succeeding. Because of your power all we have to do is replace your human parts with machines. We've already breached your cranium and soon you'll start losing your 'self'. It's just a matter of time before my master has infected the old world enough to execute his revenge of the gods."

"You're sick," she spat.

"Thank you," he smirked. "You're just a pawn, darling. Don't worry your pretty little head. Soon enough the king and queen will be mine anyway, so once you've served your purpose… well, I'll let you use your imagination."

* * *

"Belphoebe, what good will it do to leave them alone for a few hours? We both know their memories have been erased by the darkness," Santi huffed.

"It might very well not work, but the more time they spend together the easier it'll be on Christin, plus it'll give Edward a chance to get a few hints. Who knows, maybe he'll recover his memories on his own?" the blond woman mused.

"It's a sick game, isn't it?" the teen asked. "I don't understand why she insists on playing."

"She told me it was to protect them. When she was recovering from that attack, she slipped in and out of consciousness. When I told her that the boys had lost their memories of her, she insisted on keeping it that way. She refused to bring them back, not that she could what with them being blocked. She said… that they had suffered enough because of her in the past. Truthfully, I don't understand her methods, but if it satisfies her, the least I can do is go along with it," Belphoebe grinned.

"Are you serious or are you just trying to kiss ass?" Santi asked.

"Well…" the blond smiled, "I guess it's all a matter of perspective."

* * *

"This is worse than I thought," Katie mused. "Why would a child from the future appear now?"

"Maybe she's supposed to help you guys over there. That world seems to be taking more damage than this one," Josiah replied.

"That's what she said, but I honestly don't know what to make of it. The entire course of the universe is being thrown out of whack. Mirian said that the future is in danger because of what's happening now, and that Kael told her to come back here and help us," the Creatrix sighed.

"Kael is… Kelsie and Russell's second child, isn't he?" Josiah asked.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that. I think he's…" she started.

"You don't mean!" he interrupted.

"Yes, I think he's…" she tried again.

"But that's…!" he cried.

"Will you let me finish?" she barked. "Yes, I believe that Kael is Sharzan's reincarnation. After all, he was the one to first predict this predicament, though no one listened to him. Now Kael is talking about, in the voice of Sharzan, no less."

"In the voice of Sharzan?" Josiah repeated.

"His voice changes, gets deeper, when he talked about this series of events prophetically. What really worries me is what he said about two becoming one," Katie mumbled.

"Katal-kyrie, there is no need for you to worry. The Godchildren will know what to do. Is this not why we created them?" he asked, his tone indicating a smile.

"You are right. I'm sorry for doubting you, Jyagal-osandu," she grinned.

"Ooh, haven't been called that in a while," Josiah laughed. "Take care, okay? I've kinda got a lot on my plate right now. Tobias and Edward's memories have been erased by the enemy and no one can restore them yet. Christin is taking quite a beating over it."

"I'll do my best to maintain some semblance of order on this side," Katie nodded. "Do your best."

"I will," Josiah said before cutting the communication.

"How are things going on the other side?" Winry inquired.

"Not too well, I'm afraid," she admitted. "Apparently the enemy has erased vital memories from Edward and Tobias, using an ambush as a cover to erase them. Neither of them remember Rin."

"Rin?" she repeated. "Oh, Christin. I forgot that was her nickname; she hardly ever uses it."

"She's using it now, as a way to stay close to Ed and Toby. For some odd reason, she won't come out and say who she really is," Katie sighed, biting her lip.

"That's so like her, though, always taking the longest possible route to do something and somehow making it both longer and harder," Winry nodded. "She's still housing the second Godchild's power, right?"

"Yes, he's not yet ready to obtain it. I don't exactly understand why he wasn't aware of it from the start, like the others, more or less…"

"The enemy?" the blond suggested.

"That's the only logical answer I can come up with," the brunette huffed.

"But if she's hanging around with them under a false identity, or a sort, isn't that kind of a good thing?" Winry asked.

"How so?" Katie replied.

"They can fall in love all over again, only make it less painful. Although under the circumstances it would just make it harder than before…" she mused.

"Maybe that's what she has in mind. I am honestly not sure what that girl is thinking," Katie chuckled.

* * *

"Okay, you ready?" Rin asked.

"Yeah…" Edward replied.

Why was it so crucial that the bedspreads be perfect? Maybe Rin had a case of OCD or something… that seemed logical. Truthfully, he didn't care anymore. The girl was so bizarre it was astounding. And yet… it all seemed so familiar. Again, the image of the girl with purple-streaked hair flashed through his mind. He tried to focus on it, see who she was, but it vanished before he could even try. He sighed wearily and fell forwards onto the bed, the sheet landing on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked as she poked him. He tried to kick at her but just ended up flailing his legs uselessly. "Speak to Rin; tell her what's wrong," she demanded as she wriggled under the covers.

"What's with the third person speech?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Seriously, what's bugging you?" she inquired, lying on her back.

"You," he admitted after a few minutes of silence. "I can't get rid of this feeling that I know you, but I don't know who you are."

"Oh, that again," she replied, pain flashing across her face. "Have you tried thinking really hard?"

"I tried everything. I even had Toby try to hypnotize me; I once read that you could remember things through hypnosis," he sighed again.

"No luck yet?" she asked gently.

"Nothing," he nodded.

"Mmm," she said, averting her eyes.

"There you go again," he huffed, rolling on his back.

"Excuse me?" she asked gently.

"Every time we talk about this, you get all sad and depressed. Why is that?" he questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said curtly, grabbing the sheet and holding it against her face. "It hurts too much."

"Sorry, I'll drop it," he muttered. "It's because I'm like him, isn't it?"

"I thought you said you were gonna drop it," she growled.

"I'm a serial liar," he sniffed, inhaling the fresh scent of soap still clinging to the sheets.

"You lied to me?" she asked. "I'm gonna have to punish you."

"Punish me? How so?" he asked, slightly curious.

"Like this," she replied, amusement just barely noticeable behind her stern tone.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she scooted closer. His cheeks flushed brilliantly when she pressed her lips to his cheek. She lingered for a moment or two, like she wasn't sure whether to go further or stop now. In that one moment, he could sense the awful, aching loneliness she was feeling. The one thing in her life that had made her truly happy had been ripped away from her, leaving her empty and alone. And now he was the closest thing to what she was missing. As she started to pull away, her warm breath tickling his skin, he reached over and pulled her head close, returning the gesture. He heard her gasp softly and her breath hitched in her throat, like she might start crying. Her slender hands clutched the fabric of his shirt hesitantly, deepening it ever so slightly. His arm wound around her waist and pulled her closer; he hated seeing someone so upset like this. The sound of tears hitting the mattress was a bit louder than the steady downpour hammering the roof because it was closer. Each time they broke for air he heard her strangled breathing, like she was having a hard time getting air into her lungs, but each time she kissed back a little more passionately… or maybe it was desperation he was tasting, interlaced with the loneliness.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered dejectedly, pushing away after a few minutes. "I can't do this…" she sat up and crawled out from under the covers before dashing from the room. He sat up as well and stared after her, for a split second feeling the loneliness she was; it was simply awful.

"What am I doing?" Christin asked herself aloud.

She stopped pacing and leaned heavily against the wall, not caring about the possibility of getting sick from standing out in the pouring rain. It was horrible being this close and not being able to do anything. It hurt, a steady throbbing pain deep in her chest. It was worse than when she wasn't around them… that had been bearable. She had been able to believe that they still remembered her because she hadn't been around to see them actually living life without her. Now she had to face it every single day, because she had promised to restore their lost memories even though it was outside her power. She sunk to her knees, forcing back tears and failing. She heard Santi and the others return, and their voices talking. She felt like screaming in pain but refrained, lest the others be alerted of the pain she was inflicting on herself.

"It hurts… what have done to myself?" she muttered, falling onto her back so the rain washed away her tears. Her hair and clothes stuck to her hair and body, adding to her miserable mood.

She felt so horrible that she wanted to die.

* * *

_A/N 8-19-20: Yay, another chapter done! This is to celebrate the end of the school week! I know you all want an update on the manga; believe me, I'm working on it. Now that school's started, updates will become more scarce so please bear with me. I'm doing my best._

_Things sure have taken a turn for the worse, haven't they? Poor Rin… though I have to say what a masochist. At first I had based her off myself, but she's grown into her own character by this point. Seriously, who in their right mind would do what she's doing? I know I would've slit my wrists a couple times already, and there'd be more to come. Huh…_

_Well, here's hoping it'll get better soon. I'm trying to stretch out each arc into 25 chapters, because that's what I did with the preliminary arc. The Half Forgotten Dream arc, if I'm lucky, will reach up to chapter fifty, then comes the next arc which will take it to 75 chapters. Think I can write all that? I at least want to make it a bit longer than DXM._

_Until chapter 30…_


	30. Ballad of the Brokenhearted

_30: Ballad of the Brokenhearted_

"Ow…" Aislinn grumbled, pressing a hand to her chest.

"Something wrong?" Alphonse asked sleepily, shifting his weight a bit.

"My chest hurts…" she replied, grinding her teeth against the sharp biting pain.

"Hurts how?" he yawned.

"Like you've been taken away from me and I can't get you back," she replied glumly. "This is the pain that she's feeling, isn't it?" she realized.

"Probably," he sighed. "As much as you two hate each other right now, you're still connected because you still care for one another. Now shut up so I can sleep."

"Right…" she mumbled, pushing her hair out of her face though it did nothing since it was dark and she couldn't see much anyway.

* * *

"Nina?" Marcus asked.

"The girl your mom and aunt brought back to life… somewhat," Katie nodded. "She wasn't so much brought back to life as she was… used."

"Used? You mean like how I'm being used?" he asked, dread filling his voice.

"I'm afraid so," the raven haired mechanic admitted.

"Can't you do something about that? You know how much Ed and Al care about Nina! What you're planning to do to her is the same as murdering her!" he snapped, dreadlocks bouncing from his outburst.

"Then I shall murder you too, for your role is the same!" Katie hissed. "You forget who you are dealing with, Marcus Fallbrook-Mustang. Whether you or anyone else likes it or not, there is nothing you can do to change your fate. When the time comes, you and Nina _will_ return what we have lent you. Don't you dare forget that."

"This is the only reason I was born?" he asked. "So I could have a fate like this? What about my mom and Edward? Aislinn, Alphonse, everyone? What will they think?"

"They will have to make do," she replied curtly. "Life is not easy and we must all make sacrifices."

"That's just a terrible joke," he said wryly. Katie grinned darkly.

"I know."

* * *

"My arm hurts…" Rio muttered to herself. She had been in 'surgery' again, this time having part of her arm removed and replaced with mechanical components. The skin where the new metal plating was sewn into her skin and bone was sore and raw, pulsing with a steady but somewhat dull pain. She had woken up only a few hours ago and knew that the painkillers would wear off soon. They always did, every single time.

She was changing. She knew what was happening because Ixion always told her what was going to happen and what did, so nothing was new there, but she could _feel_ it now. Even the slightest movement of her arm caused the gears and pulleys to creak and whirr, the sounds resonating inside her core. It was bad enough with her eye, but now they were branching out to different parts of her body. There was also a pain in her heart, like a heartache that refused to go away. Her memories also felt a bit fuzzy. She tried hard to remember what she felt was missing: her family. She knew that she had a mom and a dad and brothers, and of course an extended family, but she couldn't put names and faces to the shapeless figures floating around her mind. There were people with long blond hair, short blond hair, grey hair, red hair, dark skin, light skin, old people, young people, tall and short… but she couldn't distinguish them. It almost made her want to cry, not being able to recall this information.

"And how are we feeling?" a sickeningly sweet voice inquired as the doors slid open. It was Will, one of the pawns under Ixion's control, codenamed Corydon. Whenever Ixion was unavailable to tend to her, which was more often now than before, Corydon took his place.

"Alright…" she sighed shakily, her arm twitching awkwardly.

"Boss wanted me to tell you something," he chattered, walking over to the gurney to which she was bound and checking the machines monitoring her heart rate and such.

"Dare I ask what it is," she sniffed.

"Your mom is quite the masochist. Your father and brother have lost their memories of her, and yet she insists on hanging around them," he said very nonchalantly.

"I no longer know who you're talking about. I don't really care," she huffed.

"Good, that means the memories are being erased. Excellent," he grinned. She watched as he flicked a switch and the gurney began rotating so she was 'standing'.

"Why?" she inquired.

"Oh, nothing, your mom's going to get really sick if that keeps up. Maybe even die. That is… if she isn't eaten first," he rambled.

* * *

"Eaten?"

"Yes, eaten. Her affinity, and her attachment, to machines is starting to infect her body," Katie explained. "There are already marks appearing on her body that machines are staking a claim on her, on her fingers and now on her neck."

"Do you know why that is?" Alphonse asked.

"She simply has too much power in her body. Machines in that world are very advanced, as Al surely knows, and some even have consciousnesses of their own. They sense that excess power and seek to obtain it, treating her like a battery. There are only two outcomes if the fourth Godchild doesn't accept his powers soon: she will either be consumed by a machine and become part of the system, or be used as a battery because her power is nearly infinite," she explained.

"She's also going to get sick," Mirian added, shifting her weight on Aislinn's lap.

"That's not a fact yet, Mirian," Katie chided.

"She will, just watch," the child sang. "She's also… going to-"

"That's enough," Aislinn interrupted. Mirian pouted but stopped talking. "Wait, did you say nearly? I thought our power was endless."

"Nothing lasts forever," Katie replied coolly. "The sooner you accept that fact, the better."

"It's already been eight months since they left… I wonder how much time has passed in that world. I don't know what's going on over there because Christin refuses to talk to me…" Aislinn mumbled.

"I know," Katie said.

"I know _that_. You know everything," she hissed.

"No, actually, I don't. And for your information I have an agent of a sort keeping an eye on things over there."

"You do?" the redhead asked, slightly shocked. She hadn't known that.

"Josie," Alphonse stated. "He's the only person I haven't even heard about since this all started. He's the other one, isn't he?"

"You're smart," Katie chuckled.

"Tell us what's going on over there," Winry pleaded.

"Very well, though you aren't going to like it," she sighed. Might as well tell them all now than have them find out the hard way. "Ed and Toby have had their memories altered during an attack on the base of operations in that world. There was an ambush by what they call Techno-Cretins, and Christin pushed them down an air shaft to save them at the cost of being attacked and nearly having her arm torn off. The enemy took this opportunity, the period of time the two were unconscious after they hit the bottom of the shaft, to erase their memories of her. Rio, meanwhile, is slowly losing her humanity. Several months ago, she was kidnapped by Cassiopeia Syndicate and is now being 'operated' on. The head honcho is your father, Marcus."

"Robin?" he repeated, dread filling his voice. "That's impossible; my mom killed him eight years ago."

"She did, but Homunculus resurrected him, sort of. He managed to save whatever remained of his soul and attached it to what was left of his body using his dark energy. It's a temporary bond that will be terminated when Homunculus no longer has a need for him, but it is sustaining his life at the moment. It is also what is making him alter Rio," Katie continued.

"Alter her?" Winry repeated.

"She's being turned into a machine. Neither Josie nor I know exactly what is being done to her, but parts of her body are being removed and replaced with machines. Josie thinks she's being turned into some sort of weapon, and I honestly think he's right. What we think, going off an article he found in a magazine, is that her power is helping what is called the Valor Project, a pathetic attempt to help restore the dying planet. In the past twenty or so years, there have been over a hundred 'failed experiments', humans who have _volunteered_ to be experimented on in the hopes of gaining superhuman abilities. There's something about the technology… apparently it finds that kind of power very useful and everything has been going swimmingly for the Valor Project. One small downside, however, is that Christin, because her body is housing the power of two Godchildren, is being seen as a battery. If she isn't careful, or she lets that power get out of control, she could wind up trapped inside a machine and become part of the system. Things are not only getting more complicated, but more dangerous," she finished with a huff.

"All that is going on over there? And I just thought that they were fooling around…" Aislinn muttered.

"What about what's happening here? The Unforgiven and the earth opening up?" Ai inquired.

"Using Saru, Homunculus was able to transplant some part of his power in this world when Christin first arrived here. That small amount he was able to use and spread, infecting people so his plan to take over this world would be easier. Christin was a pawn, unknowingly spreading the darkness wherever she went. Soon enough, it became powerful enough to break away from its host. That's the time when Saru was taking over her body and had to be removed. When she was turned into a shikigami, the dark energy was exorcised from her and slowly began spreading in the world. Today, it has taken the form of a disease. The illness infects people and kills them before turning them into mindless walking dead. The armies forming now are the result of Homunculus's power. The crevices are where the power is the strongest," Katie explained.

"Two shall become one," Mirian said, "…is what Kael said, right?"

"Yes… Kael predicted the merging of two objects, though we are not sure exactly what," Katie nodded.

"Kael? Oh, Kelsie's child?" Marcus asked.

"He's the reincarnation of the prophet Sharzan, who first predicted this event well over a thousand years ago. He made the same prediction a few days ago that he did a thousand years ago," she rambled.

"I wish this was over so everything could go back to normal…" Aislinn sighed wistfully.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Edward asked. Rin glanced up and grinned.

"I'm drawing, what does it look like?" she replied.

"Looks pretty suggestive," he sniffed.

"It's a kiss," she sighed. "There's nothing 'suggestive' about that."

"What is your problem?" he snapped.

"Problem?" she repeated stupidly.

"You are so weird. One second you're all happy and perky and the next you're lying in bed unconscious because you had to go and stand outside in the rain because you were sad. You're so bipolar it's amazing!" he hissed. "I can never tell what you're thinking and even the way you talk is confusing!"

"Stop…" she whispered so softly he couldn't hear it. She couldn't hear something like this right now.

"You act like you've known us for years when it's been a little over a week and you keep talking to me like you're in love with me or something! I hardly know you and honestly it's getting a little creepy!" he continued.

"Don't say any more…" she pleaded softly. "Please…"

"I don't care if you can help me get my daughter back or not; I want you out," he said firmly.

"What?" she asked shakily. Surely she had heard wrong.

"I want you out of my life!" he barked. She inhaled sharply as hot tears pricked her eyes.

"No… I won't…" she said, her voice stronger.

"Just shut up and go away!" he hissed.

"I'm not going to leave you, Ed!" she protested, her throat itching slightly from her cold.

"See? There you go again, talking like you're in love with me!" he snapped.

"Maybe that's because I am! I don't care what you want… I can't just abandon you like it was nothing! Without me you'll die!" she snapped back, her words devolving into a coughing fit.

"I've already died once… I think I can handle dying again," he said dully. "I just want you to leave."

"You really don't remember me…" she muttered bitterly, looking down at the sheets clenched in her fists. "I knew I was being foolish, but I had to try…"

"What are you talking about now?" he demanded, pulling out his cell phone to read the message Tobias just sent him.

He made the mistake of glancing up at Rin and instantly wished he hadn't. She was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks and glimmering in the fading sunlight. It looked like he had just ripped her heart out and he felt her pain for a moment or two. That endless, agonizing loneliness… and this time he felt her hopelessness. She had given up whatever remaining hope she had.

"I wish you'd remember…" she said, her voice cracking.

Strange white light erupted in the room, casting an eerie glow on everything. Christin's heart hurt. She had brought this upon herself. Because she had tried to get close to him, he pushed her away. She felt so bad that she wanted to die. Because her emotions were getting a bit out of hand, her power was too. The strange new markings on her fingertips and neck were glowing, as was Edward's cell phone. Ribbons of light swirled around the room, the same ones that appeared when she downloaded the article about Cassiopeia Syndicate all hose months ago. She felt odd, like her body was turning into dust. She looked down to see that her body was becoming transparent and the streams of glowing numbers were taking parts of her body away, like she was being broken down.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, more in awe than in shock.

"I'm not doing this…" she replied, her voice weak.

Like an electric shock, she was struck with that horrible emptiness she felt inside Cassiopeia Syndicate, the emptiness that came from machines. She screamed as she was broken apart and sucked inside the device. She blinked slowly, and when she opened her eyes she was surrounded by darkness.

"Did I do this?" Edward asked aloud, sinking to his knees. He turned the phone around in his hands, staring at it. Rin had been sucked inside it like a dust bunny into a vacuum. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he played a small part in it. Perhaps if he hadn't had yelled at her, causing her power to go out of control… he shook his head. Why had he done that?

He was scared. It was as simple as that. He was scared because he had a wife, though he didn't know who she was, and he was starting to fall in love with Rin. Though oddly enough it felt familiar. There was that stupid dream nonsense again. Each time he tried to imagine what his wife looked like, he pictured her. He could see her at home, doing housework with a smile on her face. He could see her cursing as she messed something up. He could see her lying beside him late at night, sleeping soundly after a long day… and that was where the image of the girl with the purple streaks popped up.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked. "What is going on?" the device vibrated and he tapped the screen.

"Holy crap, I turned it on!" Rin's voice exclaimed as her face appeared on the screen, making him jump. "Um…"

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Huh?"

"I yelled at you, and I'm sorry. I'm… I'm scared, because I think I'm falling in love with you, which is kind of ridiculous because I've only known you for a few days but I feel like I know you from somewhere and my… heart hurts each time I try to remember where because I don't know…" he chattered.

"O-okay, just… stop talking for a minute here," she interrupted.

"No, I'm almost done, I promise!" he insisted.

"Just… ugh, okay…" she said, biting her lip. "How about this: I'll still help you look for your daughter _and_ I'll try to get your memory back if you help me get out of… this thing."

"Do you really mean that?" he asked quietly.

"Cross my heart and hope to die a painful death," she nodded. "If I don't succeed by the end of the year, I'll leave you alone and never bother you again."

"Right…" he sighed.

"But… one request…" she added. "Please don't put me in your pocket."

"Then where the hell will I put my phone?" he quipped.

"Hang on, put me down," she ordered.

"Stop using personal words like 'me' when you describe my phone, it's kinda creepy and makes me feel like a pervert," he said as he tossed the thing on the floor.

"Easy!" Rin snapped as she was tossed around the internal network of the phone. "Okay, I really hope this works…" she muttered as she focused her energy. In a flash of light the phone turned into a small human-shaped figure.

"What the…" he babbled.

"Would you mind transmuting me something to wear. I know I'm only a machine right now but I would like to maintain whatever modesty I still have left," Rin commanded.

"Uh… right…" he replied, scratching his head and looking around. What could he use for clothes? Why did he care? He sighed and shrugged out of his jacket before clapping it and transmuting it.

"Now get lost," she ordered.

"Whatever," he sniffed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes as he left the room.

"Well, it seems my cold is gone now," Christin said to herself as she stood up

It was strange, inhabiting a mechanical body. Her own powers barely worked in this vessel; she had no idea if her Godchild powers would work. She hopped up to the table and looked in the mirror. She resembled a ball jointed doll, about a foot tall. Now she knew how Edward had felt when he had to use his kitty body.

"I wonder if he's noticed he can change forms yet…" she mused, altering the outer shell so she had an actual face and skin, or at least an image of one. She hopped down and grabbed the pile of fabric. "Still, he has good taste, for a guy."

After putting on the dress he made, she climbed back up to the mirror to see how she looked. She patted her head and looked for her hairbrush. The holographic hair wasn't too attractive. She gathered the stray strands that got caught between the bristles and managed to change it into a sort of wig.

"It still hurts…" she whispered to her reflection. "My heart still aches whenever he mentions his lost memories. "Does this mean I'm dead? Has my body died? But if it's dead, the pain wouldn't be here right?"

She couldn't be dead. She couldn't die yet; there was still so much she had to do. She had to keep living for everyone else, if not herself. She had to help save the world, or everyone else would die.

So she would keep going, no matter how much pain and suffering she caused herself. There was no other choice.

* * *

_A/N 8-21-10: okay, kinda weird there… I don't know what happened at the end, honestly. Does it seem like I'm not writing enough about the old world? It feels like that to me, so I put quite a bit in there. I also put an argument in there between Ed and Rin, because I was reading The Gentleman's Alliance Cross yesterday and I was at the part where 'Shizumasa' was yelling at Haine about how she saw her father in him and I was all: 'I haven't really done an argument between a couple yet. Why not Ed and Rin? It would work with the current situation…'_

_So yeah, school's started this past Wednesday. I'm in an art class (I'm trying really hard not to show off. It is so hard to not doodle on my papers when the teacher's talking and before class starts…) and I get to work on the yearbook. Yep, the yearbook is an actual class at my school. I'm also in econ/gov't (dreading that), criminal and civil law(we get to watch Law and Order and Judge Judy. I'm so stoked.), creative computers, and English._

_So yeah, senior year should be interesting… and I have to think up a yearbook theme by like, Monday, and hope the rest of the class thinks up really crappy ones so mine gets picked. Just kidding…. Maybe…_

_Well, until chapter 31…_

_Oh, any ideas for the story would be helpful. I'm kinda getting a slight case of writers block and because of school updates will be spread out. Bleh…_


	31. This Wasn't the First Time

_31: This Wasn't the First Time…_

"Hello? Is anybody home?" a male voice called.

"Soshi!" Santi exclaimed, lunging for the door. "You're alive! I'd thought you'd been turned into monster poop!"

"Well, I'm, obviously, not," he chuckled dryly. "And it's nice to see you again too."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, wiping sweat off her forehead. It was the first day of November, but the temperature was well into the nineties. A steady covering of clouds added to it with a humidity of at least thirty percent, and the weather reports said it was going to warm up by the end of the week.

"You know, you're allowed to let him inside," Edward chided as he walked past.

"Oh, right. Come in, unless you wanna stay out there in the heat," she grinned. "Not that it's any cooler inside, but…"

"Thanks for the offer. I see you're as snippety as ever," Soshi chuckled good-naturedly.

"I'm a teenager; attitude comes with the territory," she sassed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Make yourself at home and I'll get you something to drink."

"Is there a reason you suddenly showed up out of the blue?" Tobias asked.

"Toby, mind your manners," Edward admonished.

"Yes Dad…" he sighed. "May I be so bold as to inquire as to the reason of your sudden but welcomed visit?"

"You are definitely your mother's child," Soshi chuckled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Tobias grinned, though he felt a slight pang at the mentioning of his mother. Something wasn't quite right about those missing memories. It wasn't like he had just hit his head and gotten a mild case of amnesia… they were tainted with darkness, like someone had purposefully erased them. It irritated him and it made him want to recover them even more. Still… he couldn't help feeling that his mother was close. Maybe she was watching over them like some sort of guardian angel. Maybe he'd get to meet her one day… one day soon.

"I'm here because I have a confession and something to tell you," Soshi explained, sitting down on the sofa.

"Which is it?" Santi asked, handing him a glass of ice water.

"Santi…" Belphoebe warned.

"Sorry, continue," she apologized.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," he continued, turning to Edward and Tobias. "I'm not exactly who you think I am."

"Then who are you?" Tobias inquired.

"Toby, you might not recognize me because the last time I saw you, you were about three," Soshi smiled, taking off his glasses and replacing them with old-fashioned half-moon specs.

"Josiah?" Edward demanded. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Katie told me to check up on you, in case things got out of hand. And judging from what happened earlier, I'd say things have taken a turn for the worse," he replied

"What happened?" the blond asked.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Rin's voice snapped.

"Well, you're so tiny, it's easy to forget you're here," he grinned.

"Like it's my fault!" she snapped, climbing onto the table. "Ed's stupid phone suddenly decided to eat me like I'm a cookie or something!"

"Your affinity is what caused that. You've noticed the new markings, right?" Josiah inquired.

"They're spreading again. I have a set on my arm around my elbow now and I think it's starting to grow on my knee too," she replied, looking at her feet.

"It's a symbol of your connection to technology. If you're not careful, you'll cease to exist. You have to find a way to get your body back as soon as possible," he stressed.

"Can't I just destroy the phone?" she huffed.

"Absolutely not! Destroying the device puts you at even more risk than you already are!" he barked. Edward flinched. "You'll cease to exist permanently and we cannot allow that to happen with the world in its current state!"

"Geez, sorry," she huffed, folding her arms.

"What is it with everyone today?" Edward grumbled, picking her up by her collar. "I'm getting sick of this smart-ass attitude everyone's got today. Knock it off or I'll dunk you in water and make you short circuit."

"Yes master…" she mumbled playfully.

"You will not, Edward," Josiah said coolly. "She is too valuable at this point in time to 'short circuit', as you so carelessly put it."

"I was joking," the blond replied, rolling his eyes.

"Edward, from this moment on you will have to protect her. Your very existence is in her hands and if you lose her you'll die. The world cannot afford to lose either of you, and definitely not both of you, is that clear?" Josiah said, an ancient tone of power seeping into his voice.

Edward swallowed and nodded, unsure of what else to do. If he hadn't been sitting in front of him, garbed in a ridiculous neon pink shirt and black slacks, he would've said he was like some sort of king. A kind, but resolute king, the kind people looked up to and admired because of what he did for his people, but also feared because he would never waver of change his ways.

That was the kind of man Edward wanted to become. Someone who could be absolute and kind at the appropriate moments. He snickered at his stupidity; that kind of person was perfect and he was about as far from that as was humanly possible.

"_Nobody's perfect… our flaws make us human and I think you're more human than the rest of us,"_ the words echoed in his mind as he contemplated his 'perfect man' idea. Who had he said that to, so many years ago? Tobias's mother… his wife? Someone he loved, obviously. He didn't spout that sort of thing on a regular basis. Heck, he hardly complemented people. Again he saw the girl with the purple streaks, only she was standing in front of a door, blocking it with her body. They were talking, late at night, when everyone else was heading to bed. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs and her cheeks were a brilliant red.

"Easy, big boy," Rin chided, patting his arm. "Get too excited and you'll make everything awkward."

"Shut up, will you?" he sassed.

"May I continue?" Josiah asked, irritation creeping into his voice.

"Sorry, go ahead," Edward nodded, sitting on the table and setting Rin down. She crawled onto his lap and reclined against him. Somehow, the gesture made him feel safer than he had a moment ago.

"Edward, I'm surprised you haven't realized your role. Out of all the players in this game, you're the most powerful and yet you haven't noticed a thing about your powers," Josiah said thoughtfully.

"My powers?" he repeated.

"Have you noticed anything different about your alchemy?" he inquired.

"Well, any transmutations I've made have happened really quickly, and I can feel things, like a different heartbeat almost, and sometimes, not very often, my power changes colors," he listed, feeling awfully stupid after saying the last bit. He definitely could've worded it better, made it sound more intelligent.

"Is the color by any change white or gold?" Josiah pressed, leaning forward and balancing his elbows on his knees.

"Um… a bit of both," he answered.

"Then it's almost time," he huffed. "You must do everything in your power, no pun intended, to strengthen that ability. You must be able to maintain a steady flow of power of that color and strength before I can tell you anymore."

"I hate when you people say things like that…" the blond grumbled, shaking his hair out of his eyes. "What do I have to do, then?"

"You must try your hardest to diminish the darkness inside you. Obtaining your true power will erase it completely, but until then you must try to become stronger, both mentally and physically. Perhaps a bit emotionally as well," Josiah nodded. "Everything you do from now on, you must do with the sake of the world in mind. You don't so much as eat, sleep, breathe, or pick your nose without considering how it'll affect the world."

"Yes sir," he mock saluted.

"This is not a time for jokes, Edward…" Josiah said, grinding his teeth.

"Lay off him, okay?" Rin huffed. "It's not like his life's been any easier than anyone else's."

"You're one to talk, aren't you? Tell me, honestly, why don't you say who you really are?" the brunette inquired.

"Because I'm scared," she replied, her hands fisting around the fabric of her dress. "I'm scared I'll be rejected…"

"Then you haven't matured at all. Even if you say who you are, it's not like it'll make a difference. In fact, it might help," he grinned.

"Oh…" she mumbled.

"You didn't think about that, did you?' he asked.

"No…" she sighed, shaking her head.

"What's he talking about, Rin?" Edward inquired, looking down at the small mechanical person sitting on his lap.

"Ed… I've not been entirely honest about who I am either, but I can assure you it was only for your benefit. Edward… my real name is… my real name is Christin Elric," she said quickly.

"Okay, so?" he asked.

"What? Aren't you surprised that we have the same last name?" she questioned.

"Not really. Lots of people in this world have the same last name, but they aren't related. It's not something I particularly care about," he shrugged.

"Oh…" Christin mumbled, biting her lip. So much for Josiah's 'saying your name will help them remember you' theory. "okay, I understand. But will you still call me Rin?" Edward nodded slightly.

"On a more pleasant note, I know where your daughter is," Josie interjected, breaking the gloomy mood forming in the room.

"Really?" Edward exclaimed, standing up and sending Christin toppling to the floor.

"Hey, I'm fragile now! Be careful!" she hissed.

"Sorry," he muttered, picking her up. "do you really know where Rio is?"

"She's in Seattle, at the branch of Cassiopeia Syndicate there. They're busy cleaning up the messes from the prior experiments at the main branch, so they've temporarily relocated. My sources tell me that they'll be moving back to the main branch by the end of the month. If we're going to break in and save her, we best do it now while we can," Josiah explained. "we'll need to leave by tonight to get there with any mode of transportation, be it planes or birds."

"Alright, let's do it!" Edward cried, pumping a fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Tobias agreed, also standing up. Santi, infected by the vibe, stood as well. Belphoebe let a small smile slide across her face.

"Gather what you need and be ready to travel by sundown. I'll return then after I make a few arrangements," Josiah said, standing and making to leave. "Rin, I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Y-yes!" she replied, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"Any idea how to get to Seattle?" Edward whispered as they went to his room.

"Please, your phone was equipped with GPS. I can find it like that," she smirked, snapping her fingers. "Do you mind if I ride with you?"

"Not really, why?" he chattered as he rummaged around his closet and pulled out a duffel bag and began stuffing random clothes into it.

"I feel safer when I'm with you, that's all," she mumbled, moving so she sat on his shoulder.

"Weirdly enough, I do too," he chuckled. "It's strange. We met only a week ago and yet I feel like I've known you forever. I feel like I can talk about anything with you."

Christin refrained from saying that he had known her for what, to her, felt like forever. He didn't remember her: to him it probably was only days. She shook her head, wondering what the hell she was talking about. He had just said that it felt like forever… that meant he remembered her to a certain extent… right? She sighed and shook her head again. Thinking like this was giving her a headache.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. "you're starting to look like you're having a mental meltdown."

"What? No, I'm fine. Really," she replied quickly. "you don't have to worry about me!"

"Alright if you say so," he shrugged. "I'm going to trust you, so you better not do anything stupid, okay?" he grinned, pointing at her.

"Stop treating me like I'm a child," she protested, pushing his hand away. "I'm not five and I don't need you to baby-sit me."

"Hey, fine, whatever. When someone steps on you, don't come crying to me," he snickered. "Have you by any chance seen my white belt?"

"Uh, I think it was under the bed somewhere," she said, pointing to the mentioned object.

"Would you go get it for me?" he asked, grabbing an armful of clothes.

"What exactly do you think I am, your errand girl?" she scoffed. "Get it yourself; I'm not your slave."

"I'm bigger and I'm older," he said smugly.

"I'm not small enough," she retorted, folding her arms firmly across her chest.

"Geez, do I have to do everything around here?" he rolled his eyes as he set her on the bed and got down on his knees. He saw the missing belt, shoved against the far corner of the wall. "Damn, why… is it all the way back there?"

He crawled forward a bit, hitting his head against the bed frame. If only he was a bit smaller, however degrading it was for him to think that. As if on cue, almost, he felt like he was shrinking. Before he knew it, he was pawing at the belt, trying to move it. Wait a moment… pawing?

"Holy hell!" he exclaimed, jumping a bit. "I really did shrink! Back into a cat! Rin!"

"What?" she replied. He scrambled back out from under the bed and hopped up onto the mattress.

"Why the hell am I a cat? Again?" he demanded, glaring at her.

"You really expect me to know?" she drawled.

"You seem like the right person to ask," he sniffed. This wasn't the first time this had happened, looking at himself and finding he was about a foot long and covered in soft yellow fur.

"Well, going off what I know about you and a few shots in the dark… you had your limbs replaced with cybernetics and needed a vessel to reside in because you wouldn't have been able to spend an entire week doing nothing while your body adjusted to the drugs used in the internal networking and whoever organized the surgery also selected the vessel and upon returning to your original body they made sure you were able to change back and forth from your human form to your cat form, in case it was needed for something like fetching a belt from under the bed," she rambled.

"Did you plan that response?" he asked.

"Does it look like I did?" she sighed, leaning back on her elbows. "Why does it bother you? You're cute."

"I'm a thirty-something man with two half-grown kids! I'm too old for cute!" he griped. Amidst his grumblings, this situation felt familiar. He shrugged it off and sighed heavily. How was he going to get back to normal?

"Try thinking about turning back to normal. That was probably how you changed in the first place," Rin suggested.

"Oh, look at that," he stated a moment later, when the white light faded. "you're kinda smart, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a complement," she sniffed.

"Good, because it was meant to be one," Edward smirked.

* * *

_A/N 8-25-10: another chapter churned out. Week after week I update… I'm surprised I haven't gone blind from staring at a computer screen so much. There's a school dance this Friday; pictures are tomorrow (not looking forward to that) but I get to hang out at my friends house and play Harvest Moon and Zelda. I'm already working on book 3 of the Godsend trilogy: I did some research. Because in my English class we're reading about the Anglo-Saxons right now and they mentioned someone named 'Edward' and I looked that 'Edward' up on Wikipedia and decided to use that as a basis of a sort for the third book._

_Looking back at this now, this is probably the biggest accomplishment I've ever made, like, EVER. I hardly ever finish anything and I'm working on the freaking sequel of a story I wrote, and researching for the third book. I feel so… accomplished._

_REVIEW IF YOU'VE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!_


	32. That Which is Not Human

_32: That Which is Not Human_

"Where are you taking me?" Rio asked monotonously. Recently, she seemed to be lacking emotions. At first it was just towards people, but now she didn't really care about anything, not even her well-being. Not that she needed to; Corydon and Ixion took care of her well-being.

"Just a storage shed," Corydon replied. She felt like grimacing at the perkiness in his voice, but didn't want to waste the energy.

"Why?" she inquired, continuing to follow him as he wandered down the countless halls in Cassiopeia Syndicate's Seattle branch. Actually, any branch had countless halls, though she had only been inside the main one and this one. It was just something she _knew_. She suddenly knew lots of things. She could calculate the exact population of a city halfway around the world and separate them all by age and gender within seconds. She could foresee the weather forecast for the next three months in the blink of an eye. She could download the complete blueprints of the Pentagon, with even the locations of the leftover cans of caulk used to hold the tile floors together. She felt smarter… sharper… superior… and she wanted to get rid of Corydon. He was annoying and something was telling her to eliminate him, though she could not act unless a formal order had been issued.

"Because we want to test the extent of your… transformation," he replied. She watched as he grinned, a gesture she found grotesque. Lately she was finding humans as gross and annoying wastes of space. She as almost glad she was changing, though it would be nice if it didn't hurt so much when she woke up from surgery.

"The extent?" she repeated.

"Yes, we're changing you for a reason, you know. It's not just to waste time and money, though that is fun as far as managing a corporation goes," he chuckled.

"Just shut your trap and hurry up," she snapped.

"Yes ma'am," he said meekly. While the girl might be only a year old, despite her appearance, she was quick-witted and sharp-tongued and not one to hold back when angry. Why, just the other day she had lashed out at Ixion for seemingly no apparent reason. He did not want to get on the girl's… their weapon's… bad side. It was vicious and the last time it had left a good portion of the room in ruins.

* * *

The image of Rio and Corydon flickered on the screen as Rio's power fluctuated momentarily. The image returned to normal when she had calmed down, at least a bit. The girl was as volatile as her mother.

"Master…" Ixion's voice called from somewhere in the back of the door.

"Enter," a raspy voice commanded. A sliver of blinding light shone for a brief moment or two as the door was opened and quickly closed.

"Mistress Rio is being taken to the warehouse. Corydon suggested that we test the power on the failures before risking it on the army," Ixion announced, dropping to one knee in a bow, his head lowered.

"I can see that, you impertinent fool. These security cameras were not set up to watch television. Don't make me regret saving your pathetic excuse for a soul," the raspy voice snarled. Ixion flinched at the sudden harshness. It was clear why he was so feared…

"My apologies, master…" Ixion mumbled, gnawing on his lip.

Oh, how he wanted to get away from him. His master was so terrifying, even for someone like him. His master was cruel and vicious… and controlled him like a puppet. Ixion was just a toy in his master's game, a puppet made of dust and claw, controlled with strings as thin and fragile as spider's webs. If he made one wrong move, his new life would end and he would turn into what he was made from: dust. His master swiveled his chair around, the host body smirking darkly.

"Accepted, you piece of filth. I trust I do not need to remind you of your contract, the one you so willingly signed just to get your pitiful revenge on your former lover's twin sister. I can terminate it just as easily as you signed it," the voice chortled, a parchment scroll materializing and hovering between the two figures. Ixion involuntarily reached out for it, hoping to grab it and keep it safe.

"Ah," he hissed, drawing his hand back and watching smoke rise from his burnt skin.

"No, no, no, my puppet. You can't even get near the contract, let alone touch it. Foolish human waste," the voice chuckled. The host body waved his hand. "You are dismissed. Get out of my sight before I get rid of you… permanently."

"Yes, master," Ixion bowed again and left the room.

He wandered down the hallways until he came to his temporary apartment. He closed the door and leaned heavily against it, running a scarred hand through his grey hair. He fingered the metal plating covering most of his face, forming a mask around his artificial eyes. The skin was no longer puffy and swollen; that had gone away ages ago. The metal cord binding the metal to his bones had merged with his skin. He could feel the flimsy attachment his master had made, binding his soul to his body, though it would have separated long ago. For eight long years, he suffered, trying to regain his former life. Eight years he spent in this strange world, serving his master in exchange for the new life. For eight years, he had plotted his revenge and now… soon… he would be able to carry it out. He had to wait only thirty-one days… until the end of the year… and that was when his master would quite literally change the world, enabling him to act.

"You look tense," a female voice noted. He looked up to see his current lover, a slut he picked up off the streets a few nights ago, leaning against the far wall. Her neon yellow hair fell into her face, hiding one of her pale grey eyes. "Shall I sing you a song to help you relax?"

"Not necessary," he grumbled, beckoning her forward.

"If you insist. I know you're infatuated with that girl," she sniffed, walking over to him and caressing his face. Her band's logo, tattooed on the back of her left hand, stood out sharply against her pale skin. "If you wish to be with her instead, I'll return to my band. I am the lead singer after all… Toxic Dawn wouldn't be able to sell as well without the 'Dawn' that helped form them."

"I could care less about your stupid friends or your career. As of right now, you are mine to toy with as I please," he growled, grabbing her wrists and pushing her against the wall.

* * *

"It's cold on here," Rio grumbled, folding her arms against her chest. Corydon flipped a switch and the lights turned on, as well as the heater. It was best not to upset the mistress.

Hundreds of voices began talking all at once, in hushed and excited whispers. The sounds echoed off the stone walls and tile floor as the lights illuminated the entire warehouse, showing row upon row of cages.

"It's the mistress."

"The mistress is here."

"How lucky we are."

"Our mistress has come to see us," they whispered. Rio wrapped the flimsy dress she wore tighter around her body. The voices made her shiver. In the cages, figures shifted and moved.

"You kept the failures, I see," she stated, cocking her head to the side in contemplation. "why, if they failed?"

"To test your power, mistress," one of the voices replied.

"We're here because we serve no other purpose. The master wanted to test you on us before making you raise the army. He said that you're too valuable to do test runs on the army; that the army might break before the war even starts because you don't know how to control your power," a second voice snickered.

"Silence," Rio commanded, the whispers hushing a bit in response. "What would you have me do?" she asked, turning to Corydon.

"Just converse with them and get to know them a bit. They're under your control now, mistress," he replied, bowing and leaving her alone with the failed experiments.

"Of course," she scoffed, tossing her messy, unkempt hair out of her eyes.

"Mistress, if you'll let us out, we will properly garb and clean you," a bold voice offered.

"Very well," Rio said, snapping her fingers. The locks on the cages disintegrated and their inhabitants began rushing around the warehouse, gathering anything their mistress might need. A girl with limp lavender hair and black eyes approached her, bowing awkwardly before speaking.

"Mistress, if you'll come with me, I'll prepare a bath for you," she said softly. Rio nodded and followed her, watching with curiosity as she limped.

"Why were you scrapped?" she chattered as a way to fill the silence.

"I was supposed to be built with the ability to fly, but my wings didn't grow properly and during a test flight, I fell to the ground and broke both my legs. I was scrapped after that and stored here. You can call me Andréa," the lavender-haired girl replied.

"Tell me about the army, Andréa," Rio commanded.

"The army is an assembly of machines, mostly battle suits like in the antique 'Gundam' or 'Transformers' comics. There are also fighter planes and tanks and such, all made with the most up-to-date technology. Master's wish is that you command them after he brings the old world into submission. The enemy has their own army, though their machines are old and rusted from disuse. No one knows how the enemy will get their army started, but rumors tell that the Godchildren will awaken the army on the first day of the new year, when we will make our first attack," Andréa replied, shouldering open a door and flicking on the lights. An ornate marble bathing room was revealed, the mosaic walls depicting ancient fairies and sprites frolicking deep in a forest.

"Such a magnificent room…" Rio mumbled, her eyes scanning the polished floors. Steamy water began spouting from the various valves, filling the square bath with hot water.

"It belonged to an Arabian prince who was fascinated with Celtic lore. The images are of the Anglo-Saxon king Edward the Elder and his sister Ethelfleda. Legends say that Edward the Elder and Ethelfleda possessed an enchanted hourglass that let the holders manipulate time. The girl sitting in the tree is a great cat spirit, Elrin. Some stories say that Edward the Elder could see and interact with spirits, as could his companion Alfonse. That is what _they_ are for," Andréa jerked her thumb back at the warehouse. In the far corner were two liquid filled capsules, each one containing a person. One was a girl with brown hair, the other a boy with long blond hair.

"_They_?" Rio repeated, shrugging out of her garments and stepping into the water.

"Edmund and Crystal, the most recent experiments before you. Master wanted to try to recreate Edward the Elder and Ethelfleda. As expected, both failed. They died before any real changes could be made to their bodies. As you can see, most of us have some defect of our bodies like a misshapen limb or even a missing one. These abnormalities are the results of the experiments we went under," Andréa continued. The main door to the warehouse creaked open and shut and once again the other failed experiments whispered about the one who entered the building.

"Lady Dawn," Andréa said, bowing her head as a girl no older than nineteen strode into the room.

"Chess piece," the teen replied, taking a long drag of her cigarette. She flipped her neon yellow hair out of her face and smiled at the two women. "So you're the famous Rio, eh?"

"What business do you have with me?" Rio replied.

"Nothing really. Ixion just wanted me to get to know you a bit before your humanity is erased completely. He kept rambling about a 'threesome'," Dawn huffed, crouching down so she was at eye level with Andréa.

"He intends to make my like my mother…" Rio mumbled.

"Your momma?" Dawn repeated. "Oh, I think I know who you're talking about. The girl from 'the old world', the singer who killed him once upon a time."

"Yes, that's her," Rio nodded as Andréa poured a basin of water over her head. She shook her wet hair out of here eyes.

"Do you remember your momma?" Dawn inquired, yanking off her boots and socks and sticking her feet in the water.

"Not anymore," she sighed. The blond took another long drag and tilted her head backwards to stare at the steam-shrouded ceiling.

"Do you remember any of your family?" she asked. Rio shook her head.

"I'd like it if you'd stop pestering me with such pointless questions. I'm not human anymore and I don't wish to relive my life as one. It's too painful," Rio snapped.

"Sorry, don't get your knickers in a twist," Dawn grinned. She pulled out a lighter and flicked it open and closed to keep her hands occupied. "Can I ask if you know what is going to happen to the world at the end of the year?"

"Two shall become one, I already know. I've been told that over and over for the past two months," Rio replied crisply.

"I bet you don't know the meaning behind that phrase," Dawn teased.

"Meaning?" Rio repeated.

"Look kid, the only reason I'm even talking to you is because I'll get a beating if I don't. I'm just curious about how much you know, when you're the key player in this game of cat-and-mouse," Dawn snickered, flicking her lighter on before throwing it against the far wall. it fell to the water, the flame extinguished.

Rio turned to watch the girl. Now that she really looked at her, she looked kind of familiar… like she had seen the blond on TV or something. Dawn snuffed out her cigarette on the floor and pulled out her cell phone, checking the time.

"'Two shall become one' refers to the worlds," she replied finally. "There's this world and the other one, right? The 'old' world and the 'new' world. What did you think the 'two' becoming 'one' really meant, two people getting freaky? And why do you think the 'old' world is starting to fall apart?" Dawn pressed, tossing her phone aside and joining Rio in the water.

Andréa backed away slowly; she should not be here at this time.

"Your cousin told you, didn't she? About the undead walking the earth over there? The Unforgiven are the Master's minions, like the failures are over here. It's all just a part of the game, a strategy. If he gains enough power over in the 'old' world he'll be able to take it over, along with his control of the 'new' world. Don't you get it?" Dawn pressed, getting up in Rio's face.

"Get it?" Rio repeated. She had been able to put everything together, but did not like the result.

"The two worlds will become one," Dawn smirked. "See, it pays to be the whore of a bigwig, and I mean that literally. I'm getting quite a haul from Ixion. Soon enough we'll be able to put out a new set of songs, and book a big stadium. I hear the coliseum in Rome is nice."

"How original," Rio commented, at a loss for anything else to say.

"Try insane. He might have immense power, but that just seems stupid. I mean, think of how many people there'll be, and how many will die. Not to mention the state most of the buildings will be in after it happens. We have until the end of the year – thirty-one days – until that happens. As far as I know, I'll still be around at that time, if Ixion doesn't dump me or kill me. We'll have plenty of time to catch up later. See ya…" Dawn sang as she grabbed her belongings and walked away, leaving a trail of water in her wake.

"What an interesting girl…" Rio muttered. "Andréa, you can come out of hiding."

"Yes, mistress," Andréa nodded, walking back into the room.

"Is there more to the story about Edward the Elder and Ethelfleda?" she asked as Andréa began washing her hair. The shampoo ran into her eyes a bit and stung her still-sore skin but she ignored it; Andréa was a failure, after all, and such discrepancies could be excused. She was doing her best in her tortured state of being.

"Edward the Elder and his companion Alfonse were given a special hourglass from Elrin and Ethelfleda. As I said before, the hourglass allowed the holder to control time, being able to travel forwards and backwards as they please. No one knows what happened to the hourglass after Edward the Elder's death. Some say Alfonse took possession of it, others say Ethelfleda obtained it at his funeral as a parting gift. And some believe Elrin took it back and kept it safe, should Edward the Elder's reincarnation need it again. No one has seen the hourglass, and the only visual records of what it might have looked like is a decayed carving on a ship's decorations and on the mosaic before you, so many believe it just vanished with time," Andréa said.

"There is a written record of what it looks like, though it makes no real sense. I was fortunate enough to memorize part of the description before I volunteered for the Valor Project," Andréa nodded. "It is written that the Hourglass of Ages is small and filled with sand that has been chiseled from the gears of time god Chronos' master clock itself. It is bound in rings of gold and silver and rests at the end of a brass chain. That is all I can remember," Andréa sighed.

"That'll do," Rio replied, once more looking at the mosaic.

The man with absurdly long blond hair pulled back from his face in a loose ponytail holding a golden sword must be Edward the Elder, for he had a regal stance and looked like he feared nothing. Next to him was a man with short hair the color of wet sand. In front of them stood a warrior maiden, her long brown hair flowing in the wind. In the tree behind them was perched a girl who looked like the warrior maiden, with black cat ears and a matching tail. Around her neck was an hourglass, or apparently, _the_ hourglass. Now that she thought about it, her mother once had an hourglass, but that surely must've been a coincidence. Millions of people have hourglasses of all shapes and sizes and decorations. She sighed and dunked her head under the steaming water, the heat searing her swollen skin and irritating it a bit from the soap and shampoo mixed in with the liquid.

"Mistress, we've found suitable garments for you," Andréa announced when Rio popped out of the water. The brunette turned and felt a small smile tug at her lips. Several random people were waiting patiently, each one holding a different part of an outfit.

"Excellent," she nodded, stepping out of the water and into a towel.

'_Mistress Rio…'_ a voice whispered in her head. She turned her head, looking to see who addressed her. No one had said a word.

'_Mistress Rio, you must listen to us,'_ a second, feminine voice whispered.

'_If things continue as they are, you will surely be killed.'_

'_If you allow the monsters to keep stealing your humanity, you will surely die.'_

'_The fate of the world rests with you and those you love. Your transformation is key in this sick game.'_

'_The ones you love are in danger, Mistress Rio. Like a flowing river from which you take your name, you must find a way around the dam that is being built inside you.'_

'_Save yourself and you will help those you love. Let this continue and all will be lost.'_

'_You cannot allow yourself to lose sight of who you really are.'_

'_When the master makes his empire, you will only be his tool.'_

'_A tool cannot save our worlds. You must fight for your humanity.'_

"Stop your useless chattering. I don't need your prophecies or sooth-saying. I am the Valor Project's greatest achievement. I will lead the master's army to glory and victory, and claim the new land as our own. We will build our empire and steal the power that so rightfully belongs to us back from the thieves who stole it. The Godchildren shall fall as we make the world our own," Rio replied as she was dressed in an ornate Asian dress. She felt an odd tingling on her skin and saw a faint black glow.

"Mistress, your face," Andréa exclaimed. "you truly are our mistress, the one who will lead Cassiopeia to supreme conquest!"

"The mark… you bear the mark of the machine. We've long awaited this day," someone else added. In a flurry of whispers, everyone sunk to their knees and bowed to Rio.

"You talk about me retaining my humanity, but you are speaking to that which isn't human… anymore," Rio said, orienting on the preserved remains of Edmund and Crystal. She knew it was they who spoke to her. It wasn't like she cared anymore. She didn't care, about anything. She just wanted the end of the year to arrive, so supreme conquest could be achieved.

* * *

_A/N 8-29-10: hurray, I made the entire chapter about Rio! I bet you dedicated readers were wondering what was happening to her. It was actually pretty easy to make the entire chapter about Rio, much easier than I thought, because I usually end up smushing parts of the old world and the new world into the same chapter. Also, it's kind of difficult to write about the old world for some strange reason. Either way, the next chapter is going to be about the old world. Well, as much about the old world as I can make it._

_I kinda gave away a few spoilers in this chapter too. I guess, since Dawn (who will become a bigger character in future chapters) already mentioned it, the next arc is where everything happens. I still don't want to spoil it completely, so I'll let you figure out the title of the arc._

_Also, I believe I already mentioned what happens after book 2 is over. Did I? if I didn't, I'll announce it now, though I'm pretty sure I did. You know how this series is called 'Godsend' and how there's book one and book two? Well, I'm already researching for book three. I'm so excited that this'll be a trilogy (like Lord of the Rings, only not as epic but pretty epic as far as FMA fanfics go!)_

_Please read and review; I'd really appreciate it. A big thanks to anyone who has already reviewed the story. I heart all of you, so please keep supporting me._

_(And I'm soo sorry about the delay on the manga! School's been keeping me pretty busy (which is weird since I have almost no homework) and I have to go buy new pens soon so PLEASE bear with me!)_

_Until chapter 33… can you believe that at this point in DXM I was close to being done?_


	33. Everything Changes, Eventually

_33: Everything Changes, Eventually_

"Mother..." Mirian started. Aislinn glanced up from her blank gaze out the window at the dark night sky.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you still have the hourglass?" the child inquired.

"No, I lent it to your father," the redhead replied.

"Oh, just asking," she said, climbing onto her mother's lap.

"Why do you ask?" Aislinn inquired.

"I need it to go back home when the time is right," Mirian replied sweetly. "Don't worry; everything will be alright so long as you four are alive."

"Four?" Aislinn repeated.

"Godchildren, of course," the child giggled, absently playing with one of her ponytails.

"Don't be foolish, Mirian. There are only three Godchildren: myself, Alphonse and Christin. There isn't another one," the redhead replied.

"Then who is your correspondent Godchild?" Mirian inquired. "If Father and Aunt are correspondent, then who is yours?"

"Well, the only logical answer would be Edward, but..." Aislinn trailed off. "Edward is the fourth Godchild?"

"Yay, you figured it out!" Mirian clapped. "It's about time too; I mean... the thirty-one days are almost up."

"Thirty-one days... what happens in thirty-one days?"

"Two shall become one, of course. Just ask Sharzan's reincarnation," Mirian smiled.

"Sharzan?" Aislinn repeated.

"What are you, a parrot?" Alphonse asked wryly. "Sharzan, the one Katie talked about, remember?"

"You called?" a child's voice asked, though it had the power of an ancient priest.

"Not particularly, but can you confirm Edward's status?" Aislinn asked as Kael walked into the room.

"Edward is the fourth Godchild, though he does not yet know it. His body has developed differently than the other Godchildren, and as such he has not been able to obtain his Godchild power as of yet. The real issue at hand, however, is the vessel for his power..." Kael explained.

"Vessel?" Alphonse repeated.

"Now you're a parrot too?" Mirian huffed. "Stop repeating everything we say and just listen."

"Because his body has developed differently, he could not hold his Godchild power and it has been stored somewhere else. Unfortunately, the vessel has been consumed by that with which she has an affinity," Kael said somberly.

"Baby sister..." Aislinn muttered, pressing a hand to her mouth. "Is that why she's been targeted so often? Because she has more power than she can control?"

"Recently her body was taken and replaced with a machine. Edward's 'cell phone', to be exact. We don't know where her body is, but both her power and Edward's were taken as well, leaving her virtually powerless. The only power she has right now is her power as an emissary of the Truth and even that is limited because of her situation. I believe..." Kael continued, "...that family situations brought about the change. There was the fight with you, Aislinn, which was never fully cleared up. And then there was Edward and Tobias's memories being stolen by the enemy. And on top of that Rio has been completely erased."

"What do you mean by erased?" Alphonse questioned, though he felt odd for asking a little kid about such heavy matters.

"Her humanity is being erased as Cassiopeia Syndicate is changing her. Soon, by the end of that year, which is now thirty days away, she will be completely mechanical, a weapon to be used as the enemy sees fit. She will guide the opposing army against our own after the two become one," Kael finished, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Your child's creepy," Alphonse commented when Kelsie came into the room not a moment later.

"Like you can talk," the brunette sniffed, tossing her hair over her shoulders. "Have the 'Slayers' returned yet?"

"Not yet. They're still putting up a ward around the perimeter of the town. And I thought Youswell would be safe from the Unforgiven..." Alphonse mused.

"Those things are the enemy's minions. If he plans to take over this world, he's going to need troops everywhere. Actually, they're more like mindless zombies than 'troops' per say..." Russell added, dragging a hand through his hair.

"They are mindless zombies, big brother," Fletcher commented, shrugging out of his dirt-stained jacket and hanging it on the wall.

"Look at what they've done to my poor brother!" Russell cried, grabbing Fletcher and showing him to everyone. "They've turned him from a sweet, innocent young child into a ruthless killer!"

"I'm not a ruthless killer..." the younger one protested. "I'm just doing my job by protecting those who are still living from being destroyed by those who were brought back to life."

"Where are Ai and Marcus?" Aislinn inquired.

"They're still out on patrol. They've been giving supplies to people living on the outskirts of town in case of a surprise attack, in case the barrier doesn't work," a boy around Fletcher's age, Kyle Halling, announced as he too entered the room. He had been more than willing to have them stay at his father's inn while his father was away on business. Since his mother had died the past year, it had been awfully lonely in the inn. He was glad to have company.

"I don't see why it shouldn't," Fletcher scoffed. "We've already left a steady trail of euphorium around the perimeter of the town. Any Unforgiven that get inside will have to come from the inside."

"You've grown up quite a bit," Russell stated. "You're no longer a sniveling little baby."

"Don't mock me!" Fletcher snapped. "I'm getting sick of you always trying to control my life and saying how I've matured since the events of the past few years! I'm eightteen years old and I don't need you to hold my hand as life goes on!" with that the blond stormed out of the room.

"Whoa, I think that's a first. I've never seen Fletcher get even mildly mad at someone," Alphonse muttered under his breath, lest the boy in question overhear.

"He's a teenager now. The more I try to stay in his life, the more he wants me out," Russell sighed, shaking his head.

"That's normal though. Everyone goes through a stage like that," Alphonse replied.

"You were like that?" Aislinn asked, astonished. Her sweet, gentle Alphonse pitching a fit like a child because he was maturing? She couldn't picture it.

"Briefly, yes," the alchemist nodded. "For a little over a year, back before we met. I was as moody as your sister is when she's in a good mood."

"Really, you?" Aislinn gaped. "No way."

"Yes way. I was a teenager too, once upon a few decades ago, so I know what it's like for him, somewhat. Each experience is different from one person to the next," Alphonse chuckled.

* * *

A few miles away, at an old wooden house on the edge of Youswell, Ai and Marcus were finishing up their rounds of delivering supplies to those who might need them.

"Why do the creepy crawlies always have to appear at night?" she sighed angrily, folding her arms behind her head and leaning her face upwards to look at the slowly appearing stars.

"You ask that every time we do something even related to the Unforgiven," Marcus snickered, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his well-worn but still in good condition trench coat. He tossed a few dreadlocks out of his eyes and watched Ai walk a few paces in front of him

"Because I hate this job!" she hissed, grabbing fistfuls of hair and tugging in her rage. "I'm missing out on my childhood because of this stupid thing! I'm being forced to grow up way too fast! I'm only eight!"

"But you don't have to go to school, right?" I had to cram eight plus years of schooling into a few months because my mom wasn't able to support me properly at the time I was born. That's why I am the way I am now," Marcus mused.

"Do you hate it?" she inquired, glancing back at him over her shoulder.

"There were times when I wish I had a normal childhood, yes, but I don't regret nor hate it. I trust my mother to know what's best for me, even now when I'm practically a father," he grinned.

"What would she do?" Ai asked.

"Probably try to give me a life-coaching lesson and fail miserably and randomly get on the subject of thatching a roof or something," he chuckled.

"Your mom does have her weird points," Ai giggled. "But that's what everyone loves about her. She keeps things interesting."

"I only wish I could've inherited that trait," he sighed. "Instead, I got my father's wicked sharp-shooting. I can hit something blindfolded, almost."

"But you still got her wonderful personality... or what's supposed to be a personality. I'm not sure if it's a personality or just ADD..." Ai mused.

"Could be ADHD," he suggested.

"How dare you talk badly about your mother!" she chided, smacking his shoulder playfully.

"Why shouldn't I?" Everyone else does, including her," he smirked. "Nah, I'm kidding. I love my mother, even if she did raise me weirdly."

A piercing shriek rattle the air, alerting the two Slayers. They ran in the general direction and came face to face with a small band of Unforgiven. In the center of the pack was a girl around Fletcher and Kyle's age. She was bleeding badly and was being held by one cretin while another tried nipping at her exposed flesh. Ai quickly pulled out her gun and fired two shots, hitting one monster and grazing another. The Unforgiven dropped the girl and swarmed for the Slayers. Marcus whipped out his cell phone, a device he still wasn't sure how to use, and dialed the number for the inn.

"This is MaruMaru and LoveBird, requesting immediate assistance six miles north of the base. Victim is one teenage girl; we're holding off about twelve Unforgiven, but there may be more on the way," he barked into the fragile device.

"Why can't you use your regular names?" Alphonse's voice sighed. "It's not like we're on a mission for the military, though it may feel like one," he muttered.

"Just send someone to pick up the girl, dammit!" Marcus snapped. "I gotta go; LoveBird can't take on all these buggers."

"Stop calling me that ridiculous name!" Ai snarled, turning on another Unforgiven and firing.

* * *

"I'll go, I doubt Fletcher is in the mood to go out any more tonight," Russell offered.

"Alright, be careful out there," Alphonse nodded as Aislinn and Kelsie set about putting the children to bed.

"Al..." Fletcher's timid voice said softly as the kind-hearted alchemist walked past.

"Hm?" he answered, turning around.

"C-can I talk to you?" he asked, blushing a bit and averting his eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked, joining the blond in his room.

"Um... there's something I kinda need to talk to someone about..." he stammered, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the floor.

"Oh, I get it," Alphonse nodded. Fletcher perked up a bit and looked at him eagerly. Would he really be willing to listen? Then again, this was Alphonse he was talking to; he was patient and understanding with everyone. "Don't worry; what's happening is totally normal..."

"Russell already told me all that!" Fletcher interrupted, blushing a bright red. "In detail... and that's not what I wanted to talk about. You just seemed like the right person to talk to about this."

"Alright, whenever you're ready," Alphonse prompted.

"U-um... what do you think of Kyle?" he asked, sitting down on the chair at the desk. That wasn't what he wanted to say! Well, not exactly...

"Kyle? He's a pretty good kid. He's smart and a hard worker and he's grown up to be quite good looking. Why do you ask?" Alphonse replied, reclining back on the bed.

"Uh, it's nothing!" the blond answered, laughing nervously and blushing darker.

"Fletcher... do you like Kyle?" Alphonse asked, stressing the word 'like' a bit.

"You think I'm weird, don't you?" he muttered, staring at the floor again. "That's why I can't talk to anyone about this, because they think I'm weird!"

"Well, I don't have a problem with it, but you might want to somehow run the notion past Kyle in case he doesn't return the feeling," the brunette said, fiddling with a stray thread hanging off his pants.

"I can't; it's embarrassing," the blond mumbled, folding his legs beneath him.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. If you think its right, go for it. There's nothing wrong with liking guys," Alphonse encouraged.

"Y-you mean it?" the blond asked, looking up in shock. Well, that had been relatively easy.

"Yeah, I don't see what's wrong with it. If people think it's weird, they just haven't opened their minds enough," the brunette shrugged. He knew something was kinda fishy whenever the two boys were together. Fletcher acted even more timid than usual.

"Alright, I'm gonna go tell him!" Fletcher decided, clenching his fists and knocking over the chair in his enthusiasm.

"Don't rush into it; he might not feel the same!" Alphonse called after him as he bolted down the hall. There was also the possibility that Kyle didn't like that sort of thing, but he thought it best not to dwell on that notion.

The phone's ringing was sudden and unexpected this late at night, so the sharp sound made him jump. He sighed tiredly, having had a long day, and stood up, meandering to the hallway. He heard someone talking; it sounded like Aislinn, and went to investigate.

"Calm down, I can barely understand you," Aislinn huffed into the receiver.

"They're here, they're _here_," Rose's frantic voice stressed. "The Unforgiven are here! A few people are defending the house but things aren't going well at all!"

"W-what about Pinako and Oliver?" Aislinn asked.

"Oliver's safe, but Pinako..." Rose trailed off.

"What happened?" Aislinn demanded.

"She was caught off guard. An Unforgiven attacked her and she took some heavy damage. We can't fully asses the situation right now, but we think some of her bones were broken," Rose admitted.

"Broken? Broken how; like broken as in 'oh, this'll heal in a few weeks' or broken like 'we'll have to completely reconstruct your limb because it's shattered so bad and looks like broken glass and we may have to amputate the damn thing after all'?" the redhead asked.

"Broken as in she might die if something isn't done quickly," Rose said grimly.

"Mom, watch out!" a male voice, probably Oliver's, cried.

"What? Ah!" Rose's cry was cut off and replaced with an electronic beeping.

"Rose, are you there?" Aislinn asked the dial tone. It only beeped in reply. "Rose? Rose?"

"What happened?" Alphonse asked, deeply concerned. If Rose was in trouble, the Unforgiven were invading Resembool as well. And what were they talking about things being broken and healing?"

"Rose, damn it, answer me!" Aislinn cried into the receiver. She waited and waited for a reply, but heard nothing but the beeping and her slightly erratic breathing. "Rose!"

The phone dropped from her trembling hand and dangled helplessly from its cord, swaying a bit from the action. Hot tears stung her eyes as she mentally denied what had most likely happened. It was bad enough that the Unforgiven were attacking innocent people, but the whole ordeal just became personal. She faltered for a moment and fell against Alphonse, her legs suddenly weak. He caught her and held her, sharing her pain. He ground his teeth together; why did it have to come to that? There must've been something they could've done, something they overlooked, maybe. He glanced around the room from under his bangs: Ai and Marcus, battered and bloody, were standing in the doorway; Russell was avoiding eye contact, focusing on bringing the girl who had been attacked upstairs to an empty room; Fletcher and Kyle were clinging to one another, the blond holding his hand over his mouth.

Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, a small voice told him that there was nothing they could've done to avoid this and that it was high time he and Aislinn stepped up and faced their destiny.

* * *

_A/N 8-31-10: huzzah, another chapter where I DON'T skip between worlds! I feel so accomplished and proud for writing chapters that don't change dimensions every three paragraphs. Actually, I'm retyping this on WordPad because the stupid Microsoft trial thingie ended today and I totally forgot to save the thing to WordPad (that's how I can upload it to the internet on my home computer) so I had to retype the entire thing like I had written the rough draft out by hand on separate sheets of paper. What a hassle!_

_Okay, how many of you are upset that I made Fletcher gay? By the way, I'm totally guessing about his age, because in the anime he looks around eight or nine (to me, at least) and so eight (or nine) plus tenn or so years equals eighteen... I think... But anyways, I think it's cute! If you don't agree with me... then whatever. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion and I respect that. However, this is my (emphasis on _my_) story and it can't be __**all**__ fan service, however exciting that is to write (I'm being sarcastic). I have to write at least a little bit of what I want to happen, assuming the characters aren't going to mutiny and write the damn thing themselves like in DXM._

_Back to the new world in the next chappy. Hurray, I get to write about Ed again! *fangirl squeal*_

_Until chapter 34..._


	34. Hello Seattle

_34: Hello Seattle_

"Why couldn't we fly like normal people?" Edward groaned, letting his head fall against the window.

"Normal people do fly like this. Flying the way you do, by bird, is considered abnormal in this day and age," Josiah replied. "Actually, people haven't flown birds, like, ever."

"With some of them as big as they are? Have you seen Liluye?" the blond scoffed.

"Things weren't always like this, you know," Josiah snickered. "Don't you read?"

"Plenty, when I have the time. I've been busy lately," Edward sniffed, slouching down in his seat.

"Good evening, and welcome to Global Airlines. We thank you for choosing us as your travel guides. First off, we'd like to go over the safety procedures of our Boeing 8988..." a female voice announced over the intercom.

A small holographic screen appeared before each passenger, displaying a diagram of the seat they sat in. Edward rolled his eyes and slouched down further. He had read the manual tucked in the pocket on the back of the seat in front of him while everyone else was boarding. He knew that if the craft crashed in water that the seat cushion could be used as a flotation device and that he had to have his seatbelt on unless he was moving about the cabin.

"We ask that you shut off all electronic devices, apart from the ones specified prior to boarding, until we have reached our cruising height. Attendants will be serving beverages once we are airborne. If you so desire, blankets and pillows will be provided for the flight. Our estimated flight time is ten hours and forty-five minutes. Thank you for choosing Global Airlines," the voice finally shut up, allowing Edward to sigh heavily and mumble about what a nuisance that was.

"Ten hours?" Tobias asked uncertainly. "This thing can fly for ten hours?"

"It used to be longer. Some flights took a day or two, back before a quicker and more efficient way to travel was created," Josiah replied.

"How boring..." the young blond sighed.

"Well, guess I better power off," Rin announced.

"What? Why?" Edward demanded.

"You heard what they said. I have to shut down because I'm not on the 'apart from the ones specified' list. I'm a phone, not a life support machine," she replied glumly, like the mere idea made her sad.

"We'll reach cruising speed within a few minutes," Josiah said before Edward could ask how long it would be before she could power back on.

"I'll be back; don't worry," Rin smiled before closing her eyes. After a few moments Edward touched her; she did nothing. He sighed once again and slouched even further into his seat.

"Doing that will give you a bad back when you're older," Tobias chided.

"Meh, I've only got twenty or thirty years left; who cares?" Edward grumbled.

"You're only going to live until you're sixty?" Tobias inquired.

"If I make it through this alive, maybe. Depends on how bad a shape I come out in," the elder mumbled.

"If you slouch down any further you'll be sitting on the floor with the seatbelt around your neck," Santi chuckled from her seat across the aisle. The seating arrangements were Tobias and Santi having aisle seats, Belphoebe and Josiah in the middle and Edward in the window seat next to Josiah, with Rin on his lap because she was 'his' for the time being.

Edward inhaled slowly and scooted back up in his seat, letting his head roll towards the window. The airport in Cairo, Egypt began shrinking as the aircraft backed away from the dock. Soon it was completely out of sight as the thing turned to start its journey down the runway. He found himself clinging to the armrests when it picked up speed and tilted backwards. Was something going wrong? There weren't machines like this... well, there were flying machines, but those were used for warfare... back in Amestris and this was relatively new to him.

"Dad, Dad!" Tobias said, concern filling his voice. "It's okay; it's just take-off."

"O-oh, right..." Edward nodded, relaxing his grip.

A few moments later he was completely at ease, if not tired. He sighed heavily and stared out the window at the miniscule landscape passing beneath them all. He absently thought about how big the world was, and how small it made him feel. Now that he thought about it, this world wasn't too different from his own, of course, apart from being about three hundred years and more in the future. Things were advanced, yes, but similar in certain respects. Even the people were similar to the ones he knew, apart from the time-traveling inter-dimensional cockroach Josiah... or Soshi or whatever the hell he wanted to be called now. He felt his eyelids get heavy and soon enough he was fast asleep and dreaming, watching the same scene play out as it had every night, the golden fireworks clouding his vision as he stood at the top of a skyscraper.

* * *

"Let's see..." Christin mumbled, folding her arms. "Oh, I never had an Iphone, so I don't know what all these apps do..." she glared at the dozen odd icons hovering in front of her face.

She lifted her hand and flicked it left, making the set of icons move and twelve new ones take their place. Two flicks of the wrist later she found a web browser and tapped it.

"Search recent Valor Project articles," she commanded. The scenery around her changed and she found herself floating among a blank expanse with around thirty 'files' hovering around her. She tapped one randomly and began reading. It was about a student's forged report on the Project.

"Junk... junk... useless..." she muttered as she checked out different articles. "This looks promising..." she mumbled, tapping a link for an article that was dated the other day, from a Washington newspaper. After all, those fools were currently in Seattle; a Washington state newspaper made the most sense to have the most recent article.

_'Washington state royalty King and Queen Aoyama are honored to have the head of Cassiopeia Syndicate, Homun C. Ulysses, temporarily moving the Valor Project to the Seattle branch of the company while prior experiments are cleaned up at the main branch in California._

_"We have made astounding progress with the latest experiments. Our 'Mistress', as some employees are calling her, is adapting well to the tests we are running and is showing no signs of failure. We predict that the _River_ model will be fully functional by the end of the year," an employee heading the research and development, Robin McLean, proudly states. "I'm sure no one needs to be reminded of the battle drones used in the third and fourth world wars. Another part of the Project was to reprogram them to aid our cause: restore our precious planet and thrive as a species. What we hope to happen is that _River _will be able to activate these drones, as such technology has become obsolete, and lead them in a global clean-up."_

_To celebrate the amazing progress and most likely the completion of the first stage of the Valor Project, a festival will be held in Sonora on New Year's Eve. All are invited to attend and the event will be broadcast on international television and streamed live online. Admission is free and suitable accommodations will be provided as long as the festivities endure.'_

Christin glared at the image of the resurrected rapist. How ironic that he would be part of this, after she had already disposed of him. She wondered when Edward would turn the device back on; it had been long enough for them to have reached cruising speed. Knowing her luck, the man was probably sleeping.

* * *

"We have reached the cruising altitude of thirty-seven thousand feet. You are now able to turn on portable electronics. Please remain seated until the captain turns off the fasten seatbelt sign. Estimated time of arrival is ten hours and twenty minutes," the intercom announced.

"Toby, will you turn on Rin?" Santi inquired from across the aisle. "I think she has something to tell us."

"Oh, sure," Tobias nodded, plucking the miniature human from off his father's lap and looking for the on switch. He found it, behind her right ear, and pressed it. She lit up momentarily and stretched.

"Thank god!" she yawned. "I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Not likely, Rin," Santi grinned, stressing her name. "You find anything?"

"Did I?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Look who you're talking to! Of course I found something; I have access to the internet." She hauled herself onto the tray Tobias's book was resting on and pressed her hand to the small camera the holographic screen was generated from. The screen appeared and the article she had found was downloaded and displayed.

"A festival to celebrate the completion of a machine?" Tobias asked aloud as he read. "Sounds kinda fishy."

"They mention someone named Homun C. Ulysses... I feel like I know that name," Santi huffed, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"My old boss," Josiah said suddenly. "When I first came here I was employed under him. I managed to fabricate false memories of 'our life together as college buddies' or something."

"It also talked about Robin McLean. But that's stupid... he died a long time ago..." Tobias mused.

"He was brought back by the enemy," Belphoebe replied. "Your mother originally killed him eight years ago, but the enemy brought him back to life to be a hapless marionette of dust and clay."

"How grim," Rin sniffed. "Lemme at him. I'll tear that sucker limb from limb and feed him to those stupid monsters of his."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Tobias asked nervously.

"Do you have any idea what that pathetic scrap of meat has done? He's a registered sex offender and rapist but because of the circumstances, no one has pinned him because of that. His most recent accounts, eight years ago, were never reported because the victim was too busy with another battle she had to fight, but in the end she got her revenge," Rin spat viciously, poison seeming to drip from her words. "Or so she thought..."

"Rin..." Tobias started.

This all felt oddly familiar. It felt like he had heard something like this before, but couldn't remember why or who had told him. No... He did remember something. His father was talking to him, late at night as he was being put to bed. He had asked why his father's limbs were metal and learned that he had made a mistake when he was little. Then his father said that his mother had a metal part of her body as well. He had explained, in a very roundabout manner, that his mother had been chased and badly hurt physically, mentally and emotionally. She had almost died and had to have her heart replaced.

"You all should get some rest. We'll be pretty busy once we land in Washington," the mechanical girl said distantly.

"What about you; don't you need to sleep too?" Santi asked.

"I no longer have my body. I don't need things like food or sleep in this state," Rin smiled.

"Alright, if you say so..." Santi shrugged, settling down for an uncomfortable snooze.

It was a while before anyone actually did anything worth noticing. "So, if you have no body, does that mean you're dead?" Edward asked suddenly, making Rin jump.

"Um... I don't know, really. It's not like my body is gone, it's just..." she paused, looking for the right word. "...misplaced, I guess."

"Misplaced," the blond repeated. "You misplace things like house keys or socks or a book. You don't misplace a body."

"But that..." she started.

"You have no body, yet you're alive. Obviously your body has died and your soul is residing in my phone," he said curtly, placing a finger over her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

"But it really could be missing!" she insisted. "I can feel it in my gut!"

"Your gut is 'misplaced' too, isn't it?" he asked. "It's a part of your body and your body is 'misplaced', making that 'misplaced' as well."

"Stop talking all smart like that," she hissed, biting his finger. He inhaled sharply and pulled away.

"You don't need to be so vicious about it, geez," he snapped.

"Try to prevent me from taking again and you'll be missing that finger," she retorted.

"Are you always like this?" he asked, incredulous.

"My husband never complained," she sniffed. "Well, he did, but he'd always make me pay for it."

"And what would he do?" Edward asked, curious. Maybe he could learn something about how to tame her.

"I can't say; it's indecent," she giggled, blushing slightly. "Besides, you might break me. I'm not normal sized anymore and I'm not sure how that would work out..."

"You're weird," he said, trying hard not to blush. She had circumvented the real statement but had managed to get her point across. He caught himself before he could wonder what _that_ would be like with her, especially in her current state.

They spent a few hours talking about nothing in particular, marveling over how similar their lives had been, particularly the last ten years or so. He wasn't sure why, but each time he talked about his wife he pictured Rin in her place, and imagined himself as her husband. It wasn't impossible, but then again he realized that they had come from different worlds. It wasn't likely that they had met before, though it certainly felt that way. Somehow, that thought made him slightly depressed. The sentiment didn't last long however, because the more he talked with Rin, the more he grew to like her. He thought it funny the way she got so flustered so easily and made the most mundane subject funny just by talking about them in a certain tone of voice. Her face was only a holographic projection, but it was of her real face and showed her real emotions. He could see that she enjoyed being with him as much as he enjoyed being with her. It almost made the terrible situation lurking around the corner like just a bad dream. He absently wondered if this was what it was like to be in love. He remembered experiencing it, but could recall no details. He couldn't remember how it had made him feel or whom he had shared the emotion with, but he didn't really mind as much as he thought he would.

The flight passed rather quickly, what with the conversations that lasted for hours on end and the scattered periods of sleep. To Edward, it felt like the whole ten hours had passed in the blink of an eye.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to make our final descent into Seattle. We ask that you return your seats and tray tables to their full and upright positions and turn off all portable electronics. Time is eight-thirty a.m. and the current weather is cloudy with a high of thirty-one degrees," the stewardess said over the intercom.

"Thirty-one degrees?" Edward asked, dread filling his voice. Yes, it was December, but it was that cold outside? He thought about if he had proper attire for such weather conditions.

"If you don't have a good jacket, why not transmute one? You're an alchemist, right?" Rin suggested. "Don't forget to turn me back on when we land," she reminded him as he went to shut her off.

"I won't," he sighed, rolling his eyes. He might be old, but he wasn't losing his mind yet. He woke up the others and they de-boarded the craft. The Amestrians gawked at the lavish terminal while the Americans smiled tolerantly at their reactions. Even Josiah was spinning in circles, staring at the luxurious decor. Must be some airport, to have large marble statues and a working fountain in the middle of the room.

"I wonder where Liluye is," Tobias muttered as he and Edward jogged to catch up with the others.

"She's probably waiting for us outside. She was too large to fit in the cargo bay, and animals aren't allowed in the cabin," Rin replied, gripping firmly onto Edward's coat lest she fall off and get trampled on. "You told her where to go, right?"

"Of course I did. Stop babying me," Edward griped.

"Just checking. Don't get all snippy with me," Rin huffed.

"Holy crud it's cold!" the blond announced when they stepped outside. "I'm going back inside!"

"Don't be such a wimp, Dad!" Tobias chided, grabbing his father's sleeve and dragging him towards the street, where Belphoebe was hailing a yellow car called a cab. "We have to save Rio and the world!"

"Right," Edward nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning towards the snow-covered streets. There was no mistaking it was winter here. "You cold?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't feel things like I used to," Rin replied, offering a small smile.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I am not cold," Rin growled.

"Well, you're just sitting there in a short sleeved dress! I'm getting colder just looking at you!" he replied.

"Then don't look," she retorted, folding her arms.

"I'm starting to regret starting to like you," he mumbled under his breath. Rin smirked in response.

* * *

_A/N 9-4-10: week after week I churn out chapters... does anyone actually read them? Anybody like them? I'm watching the gag reel on Beauty Shop, so it's not so bad. I can laugh at other people's stupidity so I feel better about my LACK OF REVIEWS!_

_Newsflash about book 3... I wrote the outlines for the two parts. There's gonna be a part 1 and a part 2. I'm not sure how many story arcs I can squidge up in there; we'll see when we get there. Right now I hafta finish book 2..._

_So yeah, book three will mean the end of the Godsend trilogy. I was thinking about starting another series like this one, but I dunno... review and tell me what you think!_

_Until chapter 35... I shall watch Inuyasha because watching FMA makes me abnormally emo! I can NOT watch the ending. Like, at all. Even thinking about... __**that**__... makes me wanna start crying. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go watch the last three episodes of the old anime. You will know..._

_OMG, my econ teacher __**knows**__. We were going over a handout Thursday morning and it had the letters A,B,C,D,E,F,G, and so on until like... I or something. And he stopped right in front of my desk (I sit in the front row, desk two from the door), I mean RIGHT in front of MY DESK and said 'E as in Edward'. I almost said 'where?', but I didn't. MoE was trying not to laugh. It was stupid._

_See you in chapter 35..._


	35. A Plot that Lacks Honor

_35: A Plot that Lacks Honor_

"So what's our plan?" Tobias inquired later that day.

Everyone was thrown off kilter by the time change and had spent a few hours resting. Now they were all assembled in the living room of the hotel suite Josiah and Belphoebe had rented. Tobias and Santi were seated comfortably in the loveseat, while Edward took up most of the couch, Rin on his lap. Josiah was sitting in an armchair, Belphoebe leaning over the top.

"There are multiple points of entry, but I think our best bet to get inside without causing too much trouble would be through the payload bay, where they get shipments of machines and whatnot," Josiah explained, pointing to a door on the holographic blueprints hovering above the coffee table.

"Are there any other possibilities?" Edward asked.

"The back door, but that's usually under careful watch of both a security camera and a guard. We'd have to find a way to take out the guard and disable the camera, unless we want to pose as equipment," Josiah huffed.

"I could do that," Rin offered. "The Syndicate has cameras on every entry point, so it's not just the back door we'd have to take out. We'd have to compromise the entire network before we could even get close to the any of the doors."

"You're right," Edward nodded. "The branch in California was pretty heavily watched. I saw like, twenty cameras and who knows how many guards."

"There's also the issue of locating your daughter, Ed. We're not sure where she is, because she is moved quite a bit. She stays mainly on the western half of the building complex, but recently she's been going back and forth to one of the warehouses on the eastern half of the property. We're not sure when she goes, because the time changes each day," Belphoebe said.

"So once we get in, we'll have to find Rio quickly, lest we be caught," Tobias stated.

"Yes," Josiah nodded. "Time will be of the essence once we get inside. If any one of us is caught, I can't guarantee that we'll be able to get them out."

"That's a risk we'll have to be willing to take," Santi commented. "If one of us does get caught, there might be a chance that they'll get out alive, but the chances are slim to none. We also can't guarantee that we'll be able to send in a rescue party. They'd have to rely on themselves alone, because the Syndicate will surely be after us."

"I think I know how we can get to Ri... Rio is her name, right?" Rin asked choppily, looking to Edward for confirmation. He nodded. "She's being turned into a machine, right? I can probably use the GPS in my systems and somehow connect to her mechanical output, enabling us to pinpoint her exact location."

"Can you also hack the security system?" Josiah asked. "Not just the cameras, but the inner defenses too?"

"Inner defenses?" Tobias repeated skeptically.

"You know, lasers, booby traps, mechanical guards. Don't you watch movies?" the man replied teasingly.

"Movies and real life are completely different!" the young blond shot back. "That's all special effects and stunt doubles. We're just running in there with nothing but ourselves and our skills! If something goes wrong, there's no director to say 'Cut!' and have us re-shoot the scene!"

"You make an excellent point there," Saru, the small green-haired cat-girl that followed Rin around mumbled, folding her arms and staring at her small cup of tea. She grabbed one of the cookies set out for snacking and bit into it vigorously. She hardly ever spoke, but did comment when she had something to say.

"You two especially can't die," Belphoebe said heavily, turning to Rin and Edward. "If something happens to you two, or one of you, everything we're doing will be for naught and all hell would break loose. You two are vital assets to our team."

"You've told me that about a million times already," Edward sighed, moving one arm from behind his head to over his eyes. This conversation was already getting boring.

"Don't shirk your role, Ed. Nothing good can come of it," Rin muttered softly.

"I know..." he huffed.

"Then stop acting like a child. Tobias is a child and he's handling the situation far better than you are," she chided.

"Don't make me stuff you in a drawer," he threatened.

"Just saying," she grinned.

An hour and a half later, nearly everything had been figured out to the extent of rescuing Rio. Rin was going to hack into the security system's network and disable all the internal defenses apart from the human guards. Josiah and Belphoebe were going to handle any guards that came after them while Tobias located Rio. Edward was in charge of keeping Rin safe, mostly because she was so small, and finding a way out of the Syndicate. He sighed heavily as he took several rolls of blueprints to his bedroom and fell face-forward on the bed.

"You okay?" Rin inquired gently.

"I'm tired..." he mumbled, his voice muffled by the bed sheets.

"So sleep. We're not going to make our move until we've perfected the plan, and that's going to take a few days. You can rest," she said softly.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"I have my reasons," she said, looking away. Edward thought he saw her blush.

"You love me, don't you?" he asked. She stiffened and looked away more, turning her head.

"Shut up," she replied curtly.

"No, I won't. It's a perfectly legitimate question and I'm not going to stop pestering you until you answer me," he pressed.

"Alright, fine, I do!" she burst, glaring at him. "I fail to see how that relates to the issue at hand!"

"Is it because I'm like your husband?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I suppose..." she mumbled, idly playing with the hem of her dress. "Does it bother you?"

"No, actually, it's kind of the opposite. The more I'm with you, the more I like you. I know it's wrong in a sense, but each time I try to imagine my wife, I picture you," he admitted, rolling on his back and staring at the ceiling. "Guess we're pretty screwed up."

"It's not like that," she insisted. "It's not your fault that you forgot her! These things just happen sometimes and we have to make the best of it. It's not like that... I'm sure she knows that it's not your fault! She can't have known that this would happen!" By this time she was sobbing, virtual tears running down her cheeks. "You have to try to remember her, for her sake if not your own. For Toby... he needs a mother... he's still a little kid and I'm sure he feels the same way!"

Edward blanched momentarily, shocked by how much passion she was throwing into this conversation. She was crying over it, saying that he had to try to remember his wife when not two minutes before she had said that she loved him. Before he could think clearly, he grabbed her and held her against his chest, like a child would hold their favorite stuffed animal.

"You have to keep trying too. Your husband is probably looking for you the same way you're looking for him. You can't give up," he said softly, absently stroking her hair. "I admit that I'm a fine piece of eye candy," here she giggled softly, "But you can't let that distract you from what you have to do. I know he's out there looking for you, so you can't give up."

He didn't know how long they lay there, but after a while it was dark and his back was stiff from lying halfway across the bed. Rin was 'sleeping', being on while not really doing much of anything. He sighed heavily and kicked off his shoes before crawling under the covers, being careful not to disturb Rin as he moved her from across his chest to a pillow.

* * *

"I'll get it," Aislinn said, reaching for the phone resting on the table. She paused, wondering who would be calling the cell phone. Not many people knew the number. "Hello?"

"...big sister?" Christin's voice asked timidly. "Um... it's me..."

"I know. How are you?" Aislinn sighed happily. Her sister wasn't mad at her after all.

"...I could be better..." she admitted glumly.

"Does Ed..." the redhead started, unsure how to finish.

"No..." her twin replied sadly. "He doesn't. I'm taking quite the beating over it."

"I'm sorry," was all Aislinn said. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you that time. I know you're doing your best."

"It's okay," Christin sniffed. "I was eaten by a phone."

"I know. Katie told us," she replied.

"God damn it! Can't I tell you people anything without someone telling you first?" she cried. "I mean, it happened to me; I have dibs over spreading the news!"

"I guess it hasn't affected your personality," Aislinn laughed.

"We're getting closer to finding Rio, though. We've thought up a rough plan of how to get in and out, but need a few days to perfect it so we don't get caught. How are things over there?"

"Well, we learned something interesting about Fletcher the other day, but apart from that just more Unforgiven attacking. Ai is being especially weird about Marcus lately, and no one will tell us why, not even Katie," Aislinn replied.

"Huh. Well, I'd try to tell you something, but I lost most of my power when I was eaten. Ed thinks my body's dead, but I think it was just misplaced. But I do have a theory as to where it went," Christin chattered.

The twins spent a few hours catching up, though it was mostly Aislinn trying to console Christin about her current situation.

"Say hi to everyone for me, Ed's waking up," Christin said.

"I will; take care," Aislinn smiled before hanging up. She brought a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her smile for one reason or another. She spun around when she heard someone clear their throat, her smile widening when she saw Alphonse leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Have a nice chat?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I did," she nodded. He spread his arms and she stepped into them, deeply inhaling the scent of his skin. "She's not mad at me," she said after a while.

"That's a good thing?" he asked jokingly.

"Has there been any word from Rose?" she inquired softly, her fingers curling around his collar.

"None yet. We're trying everything, but nothing is coming through," he admitted sourly. "Katie can't sense anything from that area."

"Well, I was told that a plan to break into Cassiopeia Syndicate is in the works, so some of us are making progress," Aislinn chattered.

"Isn't that dangerous?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"There's no choice. If we have any hopes of stopping the enemy, they have to get Rio back. It's because of her power that the enemy is becoming so prominent. If they take her back, it'll at least set them back, giving us enough room to make a move," she replied hotly.

"I love it when you act like that," he grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

"Daddy, the sacrifice is here," Mirian's voice cut in. Aislinn suppressed a groan and turned to address her child.

"What sacrifice?" she asked. Why was the child talking about something so morbidly? Calling someone or something a sacrifice was in bad taste.

"Hello," Nina said as she entered the room.

* * *

"A sacrifice?" Belphoebe repeated. Josiah nodded, his mouth forming a taut line. "I was never aware of something like that."

"I regret that it had to come to this, but the enemy's power is such that the old world might not make it through what the enemy is planning. Our power is such that we have to steal from others to maintain the world in this critical time," he admitted grimly.

"But really, those two? Have you any idea what the Godchildren will do when they find out?" the blond woman demanded.

"By the time they realize it, there will be nothing they can do. From the moment they were brought back to life, those two were meant for this. It will be a painful loss, yes, but this is war and you know what they say," Josiah said firmly. He watched as Belphoebe's expression shifted between disgust and defeat.

" 'All is fair in love and war'..." she said finally. "But that is no reason to steal the lives of those children!"

"It's plenty reason!" he roared, ramming his fist into the wall, not caring if he woke up the others. "Without them everything we're working for will be in vain! Are you so against it that you are willing to put millions of innocent lives at risk?"

"I... I am not. Do what you must, for the sake of the world," she said dully, accepting defeat. With that she retired to her room.

"Do I really want to know?" Edward's voice asked.

"You really don't, though you will in due course," Josiah replied, not turning around. "I wish it were otherwise, but nothing can be done about it."

"How honorable," the blond sniffed.

"Honorable? I think the jet lag is messing with your head if you think this lying and deception is honorable," Josiah chortled.

"Oh, that's as low as you can get, really. I'm talking about how you're trying to prevent our pain as long as possible. I envy you for that quality," Edward said as he turned to go back to his room.

"If only you knew how honorable you make it seem. I'm no better than a common thief the way this is heading," Josiah mumbled to the still evening air. He smiled sadly to himself and sat on the couch, staring at the thick clouds trying to cover the moon.

* * *

_A/N 9-5-10: yet another one out. Honestly I have to wonder where the hell I keep coming up with this stuff. The story hasn't been getting many reviews lately (though I really don't blame anyone because most schools are back in now) and I keep writing._

_You know, I think I might actually be able to pull off the whole '25 chapters per arc' plan I mentioned forever ago. Anyone doing anything interesting for Labor Day? I'll be sitting at home, typing up chapter 36 and working on the story I'm going to have published into an actual book. Like, 'Mom, can we stop by the bookstore? My friend said there's a really good book there and I want to buy it' kind of book. A hard copy, if you will._

_If you'll just indulge me, the next few chapters will be about the break-in they're planning._

_As for me, I'll just be sitting here writing away, working on chapter 3 of the DXM manga (yes, I'm actually making progress with it, though it is WAY overdue. I'm almost done, actually) and watching old movies like 'Singin' in the Rain', 'Annie Get your Gun', 'Meet Me in St. Louis', etc._

_Yeah, I admit to being a musical fan. *cringe of shame*_


	36. On a Snowy Afternoon

_36: On a Snowy Afternoon..._

"I think that's as precise as the plan's going to get," Josiah huffed, leaning back in his chair.

"Short of blowing it up, I should think so," Santi drawled sarcastically. It had taken them a couple of weeks to work out all the possible kinks in the plan. It was December 24th now. That didn't leave much time for the plan to be executed. Within a week the year would end and whatever the enemy was planning would be put into effect.

"Well, if that's that, I suggest we all turn in. Tomorrow's Christmas after all; we deserve a little celebration for at least making it this far without dying," Josiah grinned.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Tobias giggled. Ever since Belphoebe and Santi had explained Christmas in America to him, he had been excited. Inside, he was still just a little kid.

"Remember, you have to go to sleep, otherwise Santa Clause won't come," Belphoebe reminded him.

"But I'm too excited to sleep," he whined.

"Toby..." Edward started, preparing to chide his kid.

"Alright," he sighed, getting up and shuffling to his room. Santi smiled and followed, no doubt to tease him about tomorrow.

"Can I come down now?" Rin asked from her perch atop the miniature pine tree in the corner of the room.

"No," Josiah said bluntly. "You're supposed to be the angel at the top of the tree. Besides, you're the only one tiny enough to sit there."

"Say that again and I'll post that video of you drunk out of your mind on the internet," she threatened, folding her arms.

"Oh, the one from the karaoke joint you took the other day?" Edward asked, smiling. Josiah was actually a good singer, but a terrible dancer.

"Exactly," she said smugly. "And people put stars on top too, not just angels."

"It's not like you'll get tired," the brunette replied.

"But I do have somewhere else I'd rather be," the mechanical girl muttered. "And as if it wasn't enough of a nuisance on its own, this outfit is ridiculous!" she gestured at the poofy white dress complete with angel wings she wore. "I look like an obese marshmallow."

"Alright, if you're gonna be so persistent," he huffed, plucking her from the tree and tossing her towards Edward.

"Hey, watch it!" the blond said hotly. "She's not some object you can just throw around!"

"So?" Josiah smirked.

"Ever hear of 'handle with care'?" Edward asked.

"You sound awfully protective of someone you hardly know," the brunette said smugly.

"That's because she's a girl and as a man I should protect her!" Edward called after him. "Little cockroach..." he muttered.

"Thanks, but that wasn't really necessary," Rin muttered.

"What, catching you or standing up for you?" he asked, setting her on the bed then getting on his knees so they were eye level.

"Standing up for me," she said, plopping down so the fabric of her dress formed a small cloud on top of the comforter. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"Well, what if I wanted to do it?" he inquired.

"Then that's your choice. I don't govern your life, so if you want to do that who am I to stop you?" she replied, folding her hands and placing them in her lap.

"I see your point," he nodded. "But while you don't govern my life, you're certainly a big help."

"You're a fast learner," she replied, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, my transmutations are working faster than ever before and even Josie's astounded by my sheer awesomeness," he gloated.

"Well, you're supposed to practice until the light is gold and white, right? It's only natural that he'd be stumped by how fast your power is growing," she grinned. "You also have to say that I make a pretty good teacher."

"I'll give you that," he smirked. "You've been looking better lately. You don't look as sad."

"I don't feel as sad. Being near you makes me feel happy," she replied.

"Likewise," he said, joining her on the bed, changing into a cat in the process.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked, shifting her weight.

"I feel abnormally large when I'm near you like this. I feel like I'll break you if I'm not careful," he replied, licking his paw.

"I appreciate that," she said gently, petting him.

"Oh, it's purely selfish," he smirked. "If something happens to you, I'll get in trouble for it."

"Good to know, that you're willing to accept the blame for me," she chuckled dryly. She picked up the hem of her dress and played with the silver lace.

"Oh, that reminds me," Edward said suddenly, reverting back to his human form and walking over to the dresser across the room. Liluye cooed, sticking her face in the window and watching them. "Here, this is for you," he said, tossing her a small package.

"For me?" she asked, barely avoiding it as it struck the mattress.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but its close enough that it really doesn't matter," he said, pointing at the clock.

"Thank you," she mumbled, turning the box so it was right-side up. She carefully untied the large gold bow and lifted the top off.

"You'd been wanting new clothes, right?" he asked as she pulled out item after item of various types of clothing. "I mean, the newest thing you've gotten since that happened to you is that marshmallow dress, right?"

"Thank you so much!" she smiled. "Can I try them on?"

"I don't see why not," he shrugged. She giggled and grabbed an armful of clothing, hopping off the bed.

"I got something for you too," she called. "It's under the bed."

"Under the bed?" he repeated.

"I couldn't climb up anywhere decent to hide it without dropping it, so I just stuck it under there," she explained.

"Can I get it?" he inquired.

"Why do you think I'm telling you this?" she asked, stifling a titter.

He groped under the bed and his hand closed around a small box. He pulled it out and tugged on the string. Inside was a new-looking silver chain.

"It's for your ankh. I noticed that your old string broke, so I got you a chain," she said, climbing back onto the bed and brushing off the skirt of her pale blue dress.

"Is there any particular reason it's just the chain?" he asked, pulling the ankh out of his shirt pocket and threading the chain through the loop at the top.

"Okay, do I have to go over the whole 'small' thing again?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm kidding," he chuckled. "Thank you," he smiled, kissing her lightly.

Christin pressed her hand to her mouth after Edward had went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas. For some reason or another, it felt like the first time they had kissed, back in that empty building in France. She smiled and giggled like a love-struck young girl. Maybe things weren't really as bad as she thought they were. It seemed that Edward was falling in love with her all over again, and honestly, she was doing the same, in a way.

"You better rest while you can. We're going in tomorrow, you know," the blond said as he re-entered the room, combing his hair with his fingers.

"I know. You're the one that needs the rest. I just need to make sure I'm fully charged," she said softly. She stood up and made her way to the bedside table, plugging in the cable that charged Edward's phone and holding onto it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he sighed, drawing the covers up to his chest. She took her now usual place on the pillow next to him and smiled gently.

"Good night," she said.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Josiah asked.

"Well, considering I've been practically dead for the past few months, I'm doing rather well," Roy grumbled, his tone indicating he was less than 'well'.

"Things have been hectic lately. It's not our fault," Josiah sniffed, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Do you plan to do anything about my situation?" the flame alchemist inquired impatiently.

"The only thing we can really do as of the moment is the same fate that befell your daughter," the Creatrix replied stiffly.

"What happened to her?" Roy asked. Ever since the connection between his brain and his body had been numbed, he had lost all contact with the others.

"Her body was consumed and replaced with a machine," Josiah sighed. "Her consciousness, or soul or whatever you want to call it, only exists inside the phone right now. We think her body may have been taken to the Syndicate, but there's no credible proof."

"You can plant my soul inside a machine?" Roy inquired curiously. Hell, if it got him out and about he'd inhabit a piece of toast.

"I can, but I can't be sure of what will happen to your body once I do," Josiah nodded. "Actually, I have an idea about what you can do for us."

* * *

"Dad, wake up!" Tobias's voice cut through Edward's dream. He sighed and turned his head, burying his face in the pillow. He felt something move in his arms as he did so and glanced down to see what it was.

"If I had my body, I'd ask you to let go so I could start breathing normally again, but since I don't I'll wait," Rin said wryly.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, releasing his grip. She wriggled out and straightened her dress.

"It's alright," she said, stumbling over the bunched up covers towards the edge of the bed. "You're probably used to holding your wife at night."

"Maybe that's it..." he huffed, pulling his hair back into a low ponytail.

Most of the morning was spent celebrating. After all, it was a holiday, however gloomy their evening looked. It was snowing steadily outside, covering everything with a thick blanket of the crystallized water. True to the customs, everyone exchanged gifts and spent the morning lounging about doing nothing of particular interest. Edward pitched a bit of a fit when Josiah held a bundle of leaves over his head and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek. Santi did the same with Tobias, who blushed bright red, and Rin prevented the father from having a meltdown.

"Hello?" Josiah said when he answered the ringing phone. "You're doing well? That's great. I'll call you when we're nearby so you can get everything set up. Try to get as acquainted with the systems as you can. Right."

"Who was that, Josie?" Rin inquired, pausing her juggling of miniature marshmallows.

"Just a contact for later today," he said, hanging up the receiver. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

"I wonder if I'll ever get to see my Godchild form..." Aislinn mused. She wiped her forehead with the back of her sleeve.

"I bet it looks as cool as Al's," Winry smiled wearily. "But it's still a little odd that you haven't been able to transform. Al's done it, so why haven't you?"

"Her correspondent doesn't have his powers yet," Katie said, gathering an armful of sweat-dampened rags and towels. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like a weight's been lifted," the blond grinned. "And I feel skinny again."

"I wonder why," Ai sniffed, examining her fingernails. She glanced pointedly at the sleeping infant lying next to Winry.

"Not today, Ai, please," Aislinn sighed. "I'm getting sick of this attitude you've been pitching lately."

"Sorry, geez," the girl rolled her eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Kelsie inquired.

"They're going inside the Syndicate tonight. They might need the extra power," Aislinn replied, sitting down on the floor. "Christin told me that if one of them gets caught, they might not be able to get back out again. I told her that she could just activate her Godchild powers, but she said that she doesn't have them right now."

"The most we can do for them right now is pray that they'll be okay," Nina commented. The resurrected girl glanced at Ai and they shared a pained look. They knew all too well that things were far from 'okay' and that they'd only get worse.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Santi inquired later that evening.

"I'm fine, why?" Tobias replied stiffly. Honestly, he was nervous about breaking into Cassiopeia. He was scared to see his sister after what had happened. Rin said that she was being turned into a machine. There was something about the way she said it that he didn't like at all.

"Just curious. You seemed really tense is all," she shrugged, plopping down on the bed in his room.

"I wonder why," he sniffed.

"Toby, its okay to be scared. I'm terrified," she said, grabbing onto his hand to prevent him from walking away. She met his hazel eyes with her dark ones. She knew he was scared; she would be too if she was in his position. He was so close to losing his sister, when his mother had already been 'lost'. There was also the possibility of losing one of the party members should something go awry. What if it was his father?

"My mother once told me that courage isn't the lack of fear, but acting in spite of it. I'm going to save my sister, and find my mother," he said firmly.

"Right," she smiled, trying to hide the hint of sadness she was feeling.

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that I met you?" he asked, pulling her into a hug. "I want you to be careful tonight. You're too important to me and I don't want to lose you."

"I will..." she muttered softly.

"Hey, how much longer are you going to sit in there? We have a schedule to stick to!" Belphoebe's voice barked through the door. Santi and Tobias jumped away.

"I thought that was your dad!" she laughed.

"Me too," he replied. "Come on, we better go."

"Yes, we're leaving now. I'm not sure, perhaps ten minutes," Josiah chattered. "Rin, how long does it take to get to the branch from this hotel?"

"Ten minutes by taxi, but the roads are heavily covered in snow and most of them have been closed, so it'll be about a thirty minute walk," the mechanical girl's voice called from Edward's room.

"Half an hour," he said. "Right, see you then."

"We ready?" Edward asked, fixing his jacket sleeves. Rin stuck her head out of the pocket and he moved her to his shoulder.

"I'm ready," she said, clenching a fist.

"Then let's get going," Josiah nodded. Edward stopped outside to talk to Liluye. She glanced in the general direction and flapped her wings.

"You can't come. You're too noticeable," he said sadly, stroking her feathers. "Besides, if something happens to you, you-know-who will probably slaughter me."

"Talking about me?" Rin demanded playfully. Edward smirked and nodded. "We best get going before the cockroach yells at us."

"You're right," he sighed.

The small, rag tag rescue party made their way through the snow covered streets of Seattle, on their way to what very well might be certain doom. The falling snow danced around them, reflecting the brightly colored city they wandered through. Looming large and foreboding in the distance was their destination: the biggest company on the planet, Cassiopeia Syndicate. Edward swallowed the dread forming inside him and pressed forwards, the eerie mascot seeming to beckon them to their end.

* * *

_A/N 9-6-10: God damn it! I keep having to change the stupid chapter title because I keep dragging out this part of the story! What the hell? I'm not even doing this intentionally! ...thought it does help me reach towards the whole '25 chapters per arc' thing, but still! I've wanted to call a chapter *insert title here* for like... the past four or five chapters and I can't because I keep dragging it out!_

_Gah! Shame on me for the delay of the manga! I'm literally almost done with chapter 3! I swear!_

_Until chapter 37..._

_Bet you were wonering what I did with Roy, huh? Well, honestly, I kinda forgot about him because I didn't know what to do with him. Fear not, he's not dead yet._


	37. Illegal Entry

_37: Illegal Entry_

"This is it. There's no going back now," Josiah said firmly, his gloved hands clenching into fists. "Once we set foot inside the building, we'll have to move swiftly and silently."

"We're not retarded, cockroach," Edward sniffed. Rin nodded in agreement.

"Stop calling me that. What is that?" Josiah growled.

"It's because you just won't die," Tobias snickered.

"Fine way to treat a god…" he muttered, adjusting his glasses. "I could turn you all into fish."

"So could I," Edward retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"Alright, that's enough. You can continue your petty bickering after we finish our mission," Belphoebe interrupted.

"Sorry," the two men chorused. They crept up along the side of the building next door to the Syndicate, being as quiet as possible. Josiah motioned for Edward and Tobias to move ahead. They approached the chain-link fence and quickly scanned the area.

"What 'contact' are we supposed to be looking for?" Edward hissed.

"Grandpa," Tobias stated, shock and surprise in his voice.

"What?" Edward asked. "What the hell kind of response is 'Grandpa'?"

"It's Grandpa," Tobias repeated, pointing to the guard by the back door.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you who the contact was, did I?" Josiah mumbled as the others joined them.

"Explain that," Edward demanded, pointing at the guard.

"Well, he wasn't really doing anything and was getting awfully bored just lying around like a vegetable, so I kinda employed him as a contact, though he's not too different from Rin right now," Josiah grinned.

"So you made Roy Mustang the contact?" Edward said heavily. "Why?"

"Because I'm the god here and what I say goes," the brunette snapped. "Now shut up or we'll be noticed."

"Man, it's about time you guys got here. I've been sitting out here for an hour now," Roy complained. Edward couldn't help noticing that Rin stiffened a bit when they approached.

* * *

"You're not dead," Christin stated, her consciousness materializing in the invisible technological network. She watched Roy materialize as well and felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. She had thought he had died, since she had heard nothing about him recently.

"Gee, thanks for noticing," Roy drawled. "Josiah told me about what happened. Are you okay?"

"I could be better," she nodded. "I've definitely been worse. I've still got a lot to do, so I can't quit yet."

"Still stubborn I see…" he chuckled good naturedly.

"I'm not stubborn," she protested. "I just hate giving up without a fight."

"It's the same thing no matter how you word it," he shrugged.

"Do you have the blueprints of the building?" she asked. He nodded and pulled out a small transparent square.

"I also managed to track Rio's location. Right now she's in her room, but lately she's been going to the warehouse on the eastern side. If you hurry, you'll be able to catch her on her way over there," he explained as the square changed shape and showed the building and Rio's route.

"Thanks, that's a big help," she smiled.

"You better get moving. I only recorded so much time of nothing for you guys to get inside. My shift is up in twenty minutes, so I'll meet you on your way," he chattered.

"Right," she huffed, taking the square of information and thus 'downloading' it.

A sharp electronic ringing made both of them jump.

* * *

"Quickly, get inside!" Josiah barked. Belphoebe ushered everyone inside the open door as Roy's temporary body followed.

"Who set off the alarm?" Santi panted as they ran down the corridor.

"My fault," Roy said meekly. "I completely forgot to disarm the body count manager."

"Body count manager?" Tobias repeated, his sneakers skidding on the polished tile floors.

"It's a device that keeps track of how many people enter or leave the building. Extra bodies that aren't cleared through the security systems are taken note of and hunted down for interrogation," Roy explained.

"How do you know all this? I only gave you that position this yesterday!" Josiah wheezed.

"I'm a fast learner," he scoffed, skidding to a half and shouldering open a door. He roughly pushed everyone inside as another explanation poured from his mouth. "This is a storage closet. Stay here until I come and get you, unless you want to be beheaded and burnt at the stake."

"They still do things like that?" Santi asked in a whisper.

"Cassiopeia is a very… interesting company. They're major benefactors the world over but can be downright barbaric when it comes to punishing people. I read online that some people were drawn and quartered just by trespassing on accident," Rin murmured grimly.

"And what would they do to us for illegal entry?" the tribal woman inquired, jamming her hands in the pockets of her pale green blazer and glaring defiantly.

"You don't want to know," Rin replied, folding her arms and crossing her legs. They waited in awkward silence for what felt like an eternity before the door opened up again. Instinctively, Edward transmuted his arm and made ready to fight.

"I try to help you and you wanna kill me? Wouldn't be the first time, Fullmetal," Roy sniffed.

"Roar," Rin snickered, covering her mouth. "Guess being comatose for half a year gives you the right to be all snooty with us, eh?"

"Keep it up and I'll toss you in the trash compactor," he threatened.

"Grr," she growled, clawing at the air. "Bite me, old man."

"That's enough," Edward huffed, plucking the girl from his shoulder and holding her by her collar. "I swear, you are so immature sometimes."

"Don't manhandle me," she pouted.

"Don't tempt me," he snorted, stuffing her in his jacket pocket.

After a few minutes of walking, the blond felt something jabbing at his side. He glanced down to Rin and she motioned for him to be quiet. He cast a puzzled look, and she pointed down a hallway. He knew she wouldn't aimlessly lead him away form the others - the mission was too important to be fooling around – so reluctantly began walking in that direction. As he rounded the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. Rio was there, just standing in the hallway staring blankly at the wall. He felt hot tears prick his eyes as he saw what had been done to her: large metal plates covered patches of skin, strange circuitry-like markings creeping along her skin from beneath the metal. Her skin was terribly pale, almost as white as the snow falling steadily outside. Her clothes were tattered and dirty, hanging in ragged strips from her body. She was facing away from him, so he could not see her face.

"I know you're there, human," she finally spoke, her voice flat and monotonous. "You and your toy."

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find anything to say. Crushed, he closed it and looked at the ground.

"You came for something, didn't you?" she continued.

"I… yes…" the blond muttered.

"Have you found it?" she inquired, her tone lacking emotion.

"I thought we did, but now I'm not so sure," he replied dully, clenching his fists.

* * *

"Where'd Ed go?" Santi inquired curiously.

"He was right behind us," Tobias added.

"He couldn't have gotten lost; Rin is with him and she knows the route," Josiah muttered, shaking his head.

"Is it me or is this place getting more intricate as we go on?" the girl asked, glancing nervously down a hall as they passed.

"And we've passed no one. It does seem a little fishy," Belphoebe nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone remember the way we came?" Tobias asked warily, glancing at the bare corridor behind them.

"I'm not getting a reading of our coordinates, but if I had to guess I'd say we're getting closer and closer to the heart of the Syndicate," Roy muttered.

"These hallways… how does anyone find their way around this place? It's like a labyrinth…" Tobias mused, gnawing on his lip.

"Should we head back?" Santi asked.

"What would be the point of a rescue mission if no one makes it back out?" Josiah replied. "We'll go back."

"What about my dad?" Tobias demanded, moving in front of Josiah and spreading his arms as if it would stop him. "And Rin? I'm not going to leave this place without them."

"I can try to lock onto Rin's signal, but the way this place is affecting me, I can't guarantee anything," Roy said. Josiah's mouth formed a thin line, but he nodded his consent. What choice did they have, really?

"It's like its preventing technology from working…" Belphoebe mumbled as Roy generated a small transparent screen and scanned the building. The screen fizzled for a moment before going out completely in a spark of black light. Roy reeled backwards, his arm ravaged by the blackness. Wires poked out of the metal casing and rained a shower of sparks across the linoleum floor.

"You're such fools," a male voice cackled from somewhere overhead as the lights went out. "Now that you're deep inside, you'll never find your way back out."

* * *

"You're not sure?" Rio repeated. "How foolish…" she grinned wickedly, turning her head to gaze at Edward.

He stepped back a bit as the lights flickered out, placing a hand protectively over Rin as she clung to his jacket. Her mechanical right eye glowed eerily in the darkness.

"I'm right in front of you. Why don't you come and save me from the monsters… father?" she inquired coyly, her head tilting to the side. A grey-tinted glow began forming around her, like some sort of mist or fog. It crawled across the floor, thin wisp grabbing at the polished surface like small hands. A dark light emanated from it, illuminating the entire area and casting a foreboding red tint on everything.

"Ugh…" Rin muttered, pressing a hand to her head.

"Rin, are you alright?" Edward asked, panic rising in his throat.

"Funny, isn't it?" Rio giggled darkly. "My power has evolved to the point where I can control nearly any form of technology. Right now, I'm just causing a flux that's interfering with everything."

"Stop that," he said rather weakly.

"Why?" she asked innocently. "So you can disable me and attempt to take me back to that echo of a life I led? You can't do that… father. I'm surprised you made it this far with your life crumbling before your very eyes. You don't even remember who gave me life."

"What are you talking about?" Edward demanded.

"My mother, Edward. How could you have forgotten when she saved your life, and you sacrificed so much for her? Isn't she worth remembering?" Rio continued.

"Don't you think I've tried?" he snapped, fed up with her attitude. "All I've done for as long as I can remember is try to remember who she is, but I just can't!"

"Pity," Rio sniffed. "The answer has been right in front of you all along."

"What?"

"Your wife?" Rio clarified. "Surely you're wondering about her."

"That is none of your concern," he spat viciously.

"Oh, but it is, father. You see… if you don't care about her, how am I supposed to? Isn't that right… mother?" Rio giggled darkly.

Countless men in dark colored skintight uniforms dashed into the room, blocking Rio from Edward. He took a step or two back as the swarm filled the area, blocking any possible exit. His pocket felt oddly light all of a sudden and Rin's muffled scream echoed in his ears.

* * *

"Could you be any more stupid?" the voice chortled. "You willingly came to the heart of the enemy base, hoping to find the girl. I'd cry if I didn't get such amusement out of it all."

"Who are you?" Belphoebe demanded, clenching her fists.

"I'm just a pawn right now, but soon my master and I will rule the universe!" he roared with laughter as dozens of uniformed men leaked into the room. They were blown back by a burst of mint green and pale blue light.

"Run!" Tobias cried, grabbing onto Santi's hand firmly and bolting down a hallway. Not to be left behind, the others soon followed. No one wanted to be around when the uniformed guards were back on their feet.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Edward demanded as a guard forcefully twisted his arms behind his body and held them tightly. A large, burly one stepped forward and took Rin away from him.

"Ed!" she cried, reaching for him.

"Stop that, let her go!" he barked, wrenching an arm free as the two were separated. His hand barely grazed against hers before they were forced apart.

"Take the girl to Ixion; he'd be pleased to see her again after all these years," Rio sniffed, folding her arms and turning away.

"And the man?" one guard inquired, shaking Edward around as if to further indicate the 'man' he was talking about.

"Bring him to Corydon. Hell knows that man has some use for him," she smirked, putting a finger underneath Edward's chin and tilting it upwards. She smiled with false warmth and pushed him aside.

"Rio, don't do this," he pleaded, fighting back hot tears. He couldn't handle this. Not only did he lose his memories of his wife, but now he had lost his daughter and might very well be lost to his son. It was bad enough that he had to leave his home world for this.

"I'm only following what my programming is instructing me to do. You are no longer my father and I could care less what happens to you if it wasn't so involved," she replied coldly, glancing over her shoulder icily with her mechanical eye. She turned and walked away, vanishing behind a wall of guards.

"Walk," someone commanded, clamping something heavy around his wrists. He was pushed forwards and had to take a step, lest he fall face first into the floor. He hung his head as he was led down a corridor. The lack of noise indicated that Rin had given in similarly. If they tried anything to escape, they might be beaten or far, far worse. He felt ashamed of himself for not putting up a better fight… for not being a better man.

* * *

_A/N 9-13-10: woo-hoo! Guess who's still alive! As we speak… well, you read, I type… I am scanning the pages of DXM chapter 3! Oh yeah! I finally finished it! I actually managed to stay within the page limit, so I'm pretty happy. Though on page 17 I drew Ed's face really badly. *shudder of shame*_

_Semi-big-ish news today: I put a note in the guy I like's locker. Anyone remember Monster Guy? Anyone? I do… but of course _I _do, I mean, I like the guy. C'mon now…_

_Until chapter 38 (already!)…_


	38. Black Metal Cuffs

_38: Black Metal Cuffs_

"Where's my dad?" Tobias demanded when they were outside the building. He glanced up warily and scanned he faces of his companions. All tried to hide sadness and perhaps a bit of guilt.

"We never found him," Josiah finally said.

"He's still inside the building. Rin never made it out either so it's safe to assume she's inside as well," Roy commented.

"Safe?" he repeated, his voice rising. "My father and Rin get captured by the enemy and you call it 'safe'? What color is your blood?"

"What choice do we have?" Roy shot back. "If any of us try to go back inside, they'll just chain you up too!"

"What will happen to them?" the blond asked, his voice falling to a whisper.

"It's best for you to think that they're just prisoners of war," Belphoebe said heavily.

"Will they hunt us down?" Santi asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Not likely, with all the hullabaloo going on about the Valor Project. They can't afford to start a manhunt at a time like this," Josiah shook his head. "The best we can do is lie low for a while."

"How low do you mean?" Belphoebe asked, standing up straight and running a hand through her sweat-dampened hair.

"My 'family' has a vacation house up in northern California. The area hasn't been inhabited for a long time, so no one will notice if we stay there for a while," the brunette huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Is it the house I stayed in with my mother?" Tobias asked softly, looking at the dirty snow around his shoes.

"Yes," Josiah nodded. "But for now we'll go back to the hotel. I have some important calls to make anyway."

"Right," he muttered, nodding slightly. The walk back to the hotel was both long and short at the same time. The only thing he felt… or wanted to feel… was the biting cold wind blowing through the city. Sometime during the walk Santi had slipped her hand through his, but he hadn't bothered to notice. All the same, he didn't want to let go. Without it he felt like he would just start floating up into the sky. That's how surreal the situation felt to him. It felt like he was watching a movie, almost, the way things seemed detached and how they moved slowly, surrounded by a soft white trim made of spiraling snowflakes.

He moved slowly, like his entire body was made of lead. He blinked once and they were inside the hotel room. A second blink and he was lying in bed, staring out at the glowing cityscape. A third and the dim sunlight was trying to force its way through the clouds and into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Santi inquired gently when he blinked a fourth time.

"Like I'm not here," he replied, pushing his hair out of his face and sighing heavily.

"I went through the same thing when I lost my parents. Everything around me was a big blur and when I finally came to my senses I wanted to die because it hurt so much," she said, sitting next to him. "It gets better, honestly."

"Do you think they'll die?" he asked softly, sitting up to look her in the eye.

"If Cassiopeia Syndicate was going to kill them, they would've already done it. Deep inside me, I can feel their souls. You should be able to too, if you looked hard enough," she shrugged, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"But it still aches," he muttered, idly playing with a loose thread on the hem of the sheets. "It's like a hole has been ripped in my chest and everything inside me is falling out through it."

"I know. But imagine how much worse it could be. You could've watched your parents die right before your eyes," she mumbled sadly.

"That's so sad…" he chattered, absently poking through her memories.

He saw a little Santi, probably around six or seven, standing between two people. She was happy and smiling, one of her teeth missing. The two people, her mom and dad, were holding her hands. They were walking down a sidewalk in a bustling city somewhere. Out of nowhere, a loud horn blasted, shattering the dull hubbub. Santi looked up in time to glimpse a big rig barreling straight for them before her father moved in front of her. There was a terrible crunching sound as the truck slammed into the side of the building. Glass rained down on the sidewalk, making pretty noises as it did so. Something warm and wet ran in her eye: blood. She looked up fearfully and saw her parents crouching over her. Her mother was staring blankly at nothing, blood flowing steadily from a large gash in her neck and staining her clothing. Her father opened his mouth to speak, but blood poured out instead of words. She watched his eyes glaze over before he collapsed on top of her. It was a long time before she was removed from the wreckage and taken to a hospital where the cut on her forehead was stitched up.

"That's why I was living with my grandfather at the temple," she said after a minute or so of silence. "He's my only living relative. My parents were only children and my dad's folks died when I was still a baby. My mom's mom passed when I was ten, but I wasn't bothered by death by that time."

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Don't worry yourself about it," she shrugged, crossing her legs and looking at the far wall.

"My big brother's dad was killed," he chattered. "I wasn't born then so I never met him, but I have a feeling I will sooner or later."

"Without a doubt; he's part of the organization we're fighting," she sniffed. "I feel sorry for your mom."

"My mom?"

"Yeah, the bastard raped her and he died, but the enemy brought him back to life. Now she's gonna hafta face him all over again, with more to risk this time around," she nodded, glancing at him.

"The pain goes away, right?" he asked, pressing his hand to his chest and clenching the fabric of his shirt. "I don't want it to hurt anymore."

"It's alright… we'll get through it, Toby…" she said comfortingly, drawing him in for a hug.

"It hurts!" he sobbed. "I want them back! I want all of them back! I want my mom and my dad and Rio and Marcus and even our fat old cat!"

Santi bit her lip. Tobias really was just a child. The most she could do right now was hold him until he felt a little better. It was sick, forcing a child to go through such pain and suffering. And even worse for his sister, who was only a year old. It wasn't long before she was crying with him.

* * *

Edward sighed and opened his eyes. He was tired and his muscles ached. The room he was in was blindingly white now, when it had been pitch black when he first arrived. He shifted his weight and found his arms tied up above his head. A quick, albeit painful, jerk made heavy chains rattle. He glanced up to see thick shackles around his wrists, the metal a gleaming black color. He swallowed and a collar made of the same metal scraped against his skin.

"Well, well, well, look who woke up finally," a female voice said sarcastically. "Have a nice nap, princess?"

"Wh-who are you?" he rasped as a girl with neon yellow hair entered the room.

"My name's Dawn. Just think of me as your prison warden," she sighed half-heartedly. "Here, food."

"So they plan on keeping me alive," he chuckled dryly as she set a tray of food before him.

"Yeah, fer now, at least," she shrugged one shoulder, making a thin pink strap slide off it. "They want you well fed, so you best eat before someone comes in and does who knows what to ya."

"What'll they do?" he inquired.

"Well, considering I've been blackmailed into being the sex slave for the second-in-command, it can't be good. I mean, look at what they did to your daughter, fer cryin' out loud. This place ain't pretty the way the papers and media make it. It's dirtier than the city cess pool," she jabbered, plopping down in front of him.

"Sounds like you've been around a bit," he grunted as the chains binding his arms slackened. His sore muscles seemed to scream in pain as he tried to get some feeling back into them.

"Yeah, but it's just till somethin' better comes along, you know? I'm like a cell phone: I'm all pretty and amazing until a new model comes out that can do more than I can. Then I'm just a useless piece of garbage," Dawn snorted. "Then again, so is everything in this hell hole."

"Do you know what they're going to do to me?" he asked through a mouthful of some kind of meat.

"Well, figuring who's the big wig in charge of ya, I'd say you better get used to getting banged by a guy," she sniffed.

"I'm not into men," he said, swallowing in one gulp.

"Tough patooties, then. Unless you wanna commit suicide, ya better start liking 'em and I mean fast," she pulled out a small grey rectangle and pressed a button on it. "Will's about as gay as they come without bein' Peter Pan., though Peter Pan has got hella better fashion sense."

"I knew a guy named Will when I first came here," he commented idly, mentally slapping himself for the lame statement.

"I know. They filled me in on everything," she nodded, sticking her phone back in her pocket. "Told me he kept an eye on ya until he was sure that he got the right folks, ya know? Like a spy, only not."

"What about Rin?" he pressed.

"The little cyber girl? Aw, Ixion's got her. Keeps rambling on and on about revenge or something," she said, waving her hand around. "I tell ya, dude's got some major women issues, always beating 'em up and raping 'em and shit like that. It's fucking crazy."

"Do you know why they captured me?" Edward asked, leaning back against the clammy wall.

"Something about a godchild or something, I ain't too sure," she shrugged.

"The Godchildren?" he demanded.

"Yep, them. They keep saying that you're one of 'em, but they ain't getting a power reading from ya. That's probably why they took the girl too," Dawn yawned.

"But I'm not a Godchild!" he protested. "If anyone it's my brother and his wife!"

"What about yours?" she asked.

"My what?" he asked.

"Your wife. Wasn't she one?" she asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember her," he admitted, looking down at the floor.

"Oh yeah, they erased those memories, didn't they?" she murmured to herself, though Edward could clearly hear her.

"They erased my memories?" he repeated. "Why would they do that?"

"So you wouldn't protect her," she replied bluntly. "If you or anyone tries to protect her, the Syndicate can't access her power and merge it with River's. That's the only way they can accomplish their goal of world domination. Gotta say that idea is gettin' pretty over used nowadays…"

"Do you know where she is?" he demanded. Dawn shook her head.

"Naw, no one's seen her since the attack on that Indian temple thing a while ago. Some say she was killed in the raid, others say that she tucked her tail between her legs and ran away. She obviously alive, since the machines are getting a bit of a power reading from her, though it's terribly faint, but no one knows where she is."

"She's alive," he replied strongly. "I may not remember much about her, but I do know that she wouldn't go down that easily."

"How can you sound so positive when you ain't even seen her?" she asked.

"I remember one time I tried to wake her up because she over slept and she beat me with a lamp," he grinned wryly.

"So you do remember her," Dawn stated.

"No, I remember things she was involved with. Actually, those memories are becoming stronger… but I don't remember what she looks like," Edward admitted, watching the lights reflect off his arm.

"Well, my advice is to try to remember her as quickly as you can. Also, try to keep your powers under control. I know they've increased lately but you can't be too careful round these parts," she sighed, standing up.

"How long will I stay here?" he asked.

"As long as it takes, Ixion said," she shrugged, hooking a thumb in a belt loop. "Dontcha worry; yer son and the rest of 'em are fine, and as long as yer brother stays alive, yer wife will too."

"Thanks, I guess…" he mumbled.

"I'll catch ya later, short stuff," she smirked, waving.

"Who're you calling short?" he screeched as she walked away.

Remember his wife… how the hell was he going to do that? He knew nothing about her, so how would he remember her? Maybe if he talked to Alphonse this would start making sense. He absolutely hated not knowing anything. It was bad enough that he was an ignorant state alchemist… now he was an ignorant… Godchild? How could he be a Godchild? That made no sense. No… nothing made sense anymore. He hoped that one day soon, everything would come together. If not… well, it looked like his days were numbered.

* * *

"Poor fella…" Dawn mumbled as she loped down the hall. "It ain't like he's had enough to deal with his whole life. Now they gotta throw him into this mess? Sadistic pricks…"

"I hope you aren't talking about me," a male voice cooed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Corydon. It's amazing how well your name suits you. You take care of the sheep like a good shepherd, then you drag 'em to be slaughtered and used to provide for the welfare of the community. Tell me… why are you working for that black blob?" she hissed poisonously.

"To gain back my life. Like Ixion, I am just a puppet made of clay and dust. My body, mind, and soul can't remain in the same vessel anymore because of my little brother, but the master fixed that for now, and he even promised to give me a real body after the two becomes one," Corydon snickered.

"The two worlds were never supposed to even come in contact with one another! That's why those god people separated them!" she cried incredulously.

"Looks like my little brother has told you quite a bit. I'll have to punish Ixion for letting an outsider know what's going on in such detail," he smirked.

"I hope you die when the worlds collide," she spat, turning sharply on her heel and storming away.

"Well, that was interesting. Now that she's gone, I can play with my new toy," he chuckled to himself, placing a hand on the one way window and watching as Edward leaned back against the wall.

* * *

_A/N 9-26-10: whew, so sorry about the delay. I had a mild case of writer's block and school was crazy and I've started this Apex thing after school because I failed some classes last year and if I don't make them up I won't be able to graduate._

_I did the most stupid thing last night. I was using a razor blade to mark a marker so I would know which one had more ink and I foolishly was dragging the blade towards my finger and I sheared off a chunk of skin on my thumb. It was just the outer layer, but it stung like a B. I have a bandage on it now cuz I don't wanna accidentally make it worse._

_Oh, and I've actually cleaned part of my room. For those of you who know me, this is major: __**I can actually see my floor now!**_

_The next few chapters should be mostly in the old world. We get to find out what Marcus and Nina's roles are, whee!_

_Until chapter 39…_

_Hey, does anyone watch 'Samantha Who?' out of the curiosity?_


	39. The Sacrifices We Make

_39: The Sacrifices We Make_

"Marcus? Are you feeling okay?" Winry inquired. The ashen-haired man turned to glance at her, acknowledging that she was there, and resumed his blank stare out the window.

"I could be better, I suppose," he admitted, shrugging half heartedly.

"You know, depression doesn't really suit you," she said, snaking her arms around his neck and burying her face in his hair.

"Yeah, I know, but that was kinda my mom's job, you know? She would get depressed enough for everyone. It was like no one else needed to get depressed because she was there, but now she's not here so I have to take over," he rambled.

"I suppose that makes sense, coming from you," she smiled.

"How's Ethan?" he asked.

"He's fine. Nina and Mirian are playing with him," the blond replied.

"Winry..." he started, grinding his teeth. It was now or never... tell her or let her find out on her own. But he couldn't do that; he cared too much. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she inquired.

"You're not going to like it," he stalled.

"Are you cheating on me?" she asked, her voice lowering dangerously.

"I would never!" he protested, standing up and turning to face her. "I wouldn't even think of doing that!"

"Then what is it?" she giggled.

He felt his heart throb painfully as she laughed. He knew that she was laughing at his reaction, not what he was trying to tell her. No, that was not something to laugh about. He grabbed her arms gently and made her look at him. Honestly, he felt like crying.

"Winry, I'm going to die," he said plainly, mentally kicking himself. It sounded less cheesy in his head.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her expression smoothing from teasing to concerned.

"I... you know what Katie said," he started, sitting back down on the windowsill. "About what will happen to the world, right? Well, because of what's going on with the Unforgiven and Homunculus, this world won't survive what's going to happen. It will be torn to shreds if a massive release of power isn't... released. Is this how my mother talks?"

"If you mean disjointed and choppy, then yes. But what about the power? What does that have to do with you?" she pressed.

"I have that power," he said, avoiding eye contact.

"What?"

"I'm going to be sacrificed to save this world from destruction. It's the only way to keep everyone alive. That's why I was born..." he finally said. He just couldn't beat around the bush any longer; it was painful enough as it was.

"Sacrificed? You mean, slaughtered?" she demanded. "Why? Why do you have to do that?"

"Because it's what I have to do! Everyone has their role in this game. I didn't but now I do and I am going to fulfill it. Ai is my guardian, to make sure I didn't die before my time came," he huffed, looking out the window. Down below blue light flashed, a sign that said girl was practicing her alchemy, no doubt under the watchful eye of her father.

"So... you're going to die?" Winry asked, her voice wavering slightly. "That's so unfair. You shouldn't have to die. I don't want you to die..."

"I don't want to either, but I have to. Me and Nina; it's the only reason we're alive today. She was brought back solely for this reason. She's a vessel for the powers of the Creatrix, so when the time comes they have enough power to keep this world intact. It sounds bad, but that's the way it is," he replied sullenly.

"Why? That's horrible..." she said softly, a sob rising in her throat. "Why does it have to be you?"

Marcus found that he couldn't reply. Anything he tried to say wouldn't help the situation. It felt good to get that secret off his chest, but some part of him felt horribly guilty for making Winry upset. At a loss for words, all he could do was hold her and let her cry. He stroked her long blond hair comfortingly, trying no to let the melancholy mood infect him. He failed and cried silently with her.

Aislinn held back a gasp. Well, that explained a lot. It wasn't like she meant to eavesdrop, but she just happened to be walking by and overheard. It made sense why Marcus wasn't acting like his usual self lately, and it made her angry. She hardly ever got angry but now she felt like she was going to burst. She turned sharply on her heel and stormed down the hall, her red hair billowing out behind her like a flame.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. Katie glanced at her and returned to reading her book.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked nonchalantly, turning a page.

"You know damn well what I mean!" Aislinn replied hotly, slamming her hand on the table by the couch's end. Nina ushered Mirian out of the room, balancing Ethan on one hip.

"This ancient brain can't seem to recall that of which you speak," Katie replied coolly, bending the page and closing the tome.

"Alright, cut the bullshit. I don't care if you're a god or not," Aislinn spat.

"Very well. What do you want to know?" the brunette stated, standing up and facing her. Her pale yellow scarf fluttered slightly from the motion.

"How dare you play with that boy's life? He is not a toy for you to play with! You are anything but 'grand' if you think this is any way to save the world!" the redhead snapped, furious.

"You have no idea what's at stake here!" Katie shot back, just as enraged. "Homunculus is going to merge this world with his own, and with our world in the terrible state it's in it will not survive the merging! We'll all be destroyed if something isn't done! Those children are going to prevent **millions** of people from dying needlessly! It's either their lives or everyone's, and considering the costs this is a _bargain_. Two lives to spare millions. Like it or not, this is a war and we cannot afford to let our feelings interfere!"

"So you're just going to sacrifice them?" Aislinn screeched, her voice rising an octave.

"If you think this is bad, you clearly haven't seen war in the full stages. I've lived since the dawn of time. I've seen countless wars where people willingly made the sacrifice we have to. Granted, this is on a far larger scale, but my power is so weak now that I had to borrow some of yours and save it for when it was really needed," Katie replied, her voice as cold as ice.

"This whole 'war' is your fault," Aislinn pointed out viciously. "If you remember correctly, that is."

"Don't you think I know that by now?" Katie spat, whirling on her. "I know that I am the one who caused this, by neglecting something I helped create! I accept the blame for it, but I can no longer do anything to interfere!"

Aislinn backed away slowly as Katie walked towards her. Glimmering golden sparks danced in the air around her, crackling dangerously. The air around them shifted, the lights flickering as Katie's power began to manifest.

"His power has grown to such immense proportions that we had to create you four in order to stop it! We can just as easily kill you all and take back our power," she said, her voice low. Aislinn felt the wall behind her and regretted her outburst.

"I..." she started, pausing to think of a suitable response.

"I'm not going to, of course. If I did kill you, everything would fall apart faster and we'd all be in real big trouble. Remember your place, child, and we'll get along swimmingly until this ordeal passes," Katie grinned snidely before turning and sauntering away.

Aislinn felt her knees give out and slid to the floor. She was trembling, but felt a bit better for speaking her mind. Still, how awful. Nina, who had died once already, and Marcus, who certainly didn't deserve to die... why did she choose them? But on the other hand, it was better this way. This way, innocent people wouldn't have to suffer more than they already were. It was bad enough they were being attacked by the Unforgiven, who were now cropping up in droves, but they didn't need to know everything that was going on. After all, ignorance was bliss, right? But if that was so, there would be lots of blissful people in the world, and that was not the case.

"I hope this all makes sense one day..." she murmured.

"It will, don't worry," Alphonse's voice said gently. Aislinn gasped as she was pulled into a hug; she hadn't been expecting that, she thought she had been alone. "Well, I shouldn't say that. Try not to worry about so much that you have a nervous breakdown."

"I hate that you always have something good to say," she muttered, hot tears pricking at her eyes. She grabbed the rolled up sleeves of his shirt and let them fall.

"At times like these, I do too," he replied, chuckling half-heartedly. "I wish I could tell you that everything will be okay in the end, but I'm not sure."

"It's the thought that counts, right? I appreciate it," Aislinn replied, attempting a wobbly smile. He smiled back and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "What?"

"Something to take your mind off reality for a while," he replied, nuzzling her face.

"Please do. I don't want to think about what's going to happen next," she pleaded.

They kissed, the action growing more passionate as the seconds passed. Alphonse had pinned Aislinn's wrists against the wall when Ai's voice cut in. "Gross. Get a room."

After being waved off by her parents, Ai wandered down the hall to her room. She stopped when she heard soft sobbing inside Winry's room and knew that she had found out Marcus's secret. That send a painful throb through her chest. War or not, this was sick. Everything was being ruined because of this... she had to grow up very quickly and everyone's nerves were getting trampled on. And now the entire world was in danger.

"This isn't easy, is it?" Kelsie commented.

"Excuse me?" she replied, shaking her head and looking at her.

"The way your childhood is progressing. It isn't easy, is it?" she repeated.

"No, it's not," Ai replied. "It isn't easy at all. It's as far from easy as you can get without selling me into slavery."

"Don't jinx yourself," Russell sniffed.

"Oh, you go away," Kelsie chided, pushing him away.

"Has there been any word from Rose?" the younger woman inquired.

"Nothing yet. Nothing from Edward or Josiah either. It's as if we've been cut off from everything and are living in our own little hell hole," Kelsie mused, biting on her thumbnail.

"Yes, it certainly looks that way, doesn't it?" she agreed.

"Mama, look! It's snowing!" a child's voice said eagerly.

"Snowing..." Ai repeated. The end of the year was drawing closer, and the snowfall certainly proved it. Before it seemed like the end of the year was an eternity away, but now that the change in seasons was this clear, there was no point in trying to believe otherwise.

* * *

_A/N 9-27-10: Well, this one came out fairly quickly, didn't it? Now that I don't have to worry about most of my other stories (I'm sure you all noticed that I posted a 'postponement' chapter for like... twenty of them. Okay, not that many, but most of my stories...) I can focus on wrapping Godsend up._

_Ugh, Apex is a bitch. I hate staying an extra hour after school; it totally sucks up my free time. But if I don't do Apex, I won't be able to graduate. *laughs* when I talk about graduating, it's the only time I really feel like a senior. Class of 2011! Rawr! Go Wildcats!_

_And apparently I'm in the homecoming airband and practice was today at six thirty (its seven ten now), but I didn't show up. Kotone Chan's gonna yell at me... *shudder*_

_We have the coolest homecoming theme this year. We're doing famous cats and seniors are the Cheshire Cat. I got my ears and tail last week and I'm sooo stoked! I just need to work out the rest of my costume..._

_Until chapter 40..._

_Isn't it funny how I'm only halfway done with INDC while DXM was mostly done by now?_


	40. Linger

_40: Linger_

"How is she faring?" Riza inquired.

"There's been no real change," Rose replied, her mouth forming a thin line.

She glanced at Pinako, who had been badly injured in an Unforgiven attack. Her ribs had been badly crushed and her arm and leg broken. It was possible that she also sustained a head injury, but they couldn't be certain as the old woman had been comatose since the attack. They wouldn't be sure of anything, really, until she woke up.

"It's not any easier since communication has been cut off in this area. Those monsters are really causing a lot of trouble," Rose added.

"Phone lines are still down," Oliver reported. "Trains have stopped coming here completely. We're entirely on our own."

"This happened in a book I read once," Stacey commented. She had been with Riza and Rose at the time of the attack that stranded them. Since Kurt died, she liked the company, however strange the conditions were at the moment.

"What?" the blond woman asked.

"A group of people were stranded out in the middle of nowhere after a raid by monsters. The rest of the world eventually wasted away and they were the only ones left, until cannibalism over took them and they killed each other. Finally, the last person alive killed himself," she explained.

"That's... that's horrible," Rose said grimly.

"Please don't talk about such things. Our situation is bad enough and we don't need you making us worry," Riza added, nodding firmly.

"I'm sorry," she grinned.

"What are we going to do, Mom?" Oliver asked. "We've been completely shut off from the outside world and the surrounding area is just crawling with Unforgiven."

"We're going to do the best we can, Oliver. We'll wait it out as long as we can, and if it comes down to it, we'll fight these monsters ourselves," Rose replied.

"We've set up a barrier around the house. It's too dark to finish the rest of the needed areas. There are some barriers around the paths and a few fields, so we won't have to worry about food for now," Kuroki announced, wiping his shoes on the doormat. Luna followed close behind him.

"Mother, Father, you're back!" Natalia exclaimed, rushing up to them. "I missed you!"

"I did too," Kuroki replied, sweeping his daughter up into a hug.

The building shook violently, making objects fall off their shelves. Oliver glanced out the window and saw a massive gash open up in the earth, glowing bright orange. The quake continued as the split grew in length, small black flecks rising from it. Luna glanced down and tugged at her sleeve. A few days ago, a nasty-looking black mark appeared on her skin. Each time one of these earth-splitting quakes occurred, it grew in size. She watched as it moved across her skin, black tendrils snaking around her arm. Small slits, probably eyes, appeared and leered at her, while a mouth made the motion of laughter. She could've sworn that she heard someone laughing darkly, in the back of her mind. Oh, if only this evil being would leave them be! It was not their fault it had issues, so why should it take out it's frustration on them? Her eyes widened as black markings appeared beneath the blob: You and your world will belong to me. What was the meaning of this message? Was it somehow connected to her wrongful death all those years ago? It, somehow, felt like it was. She quickly moved her sleeve down to hide it. At least there was the cold weather to give her a reason to wear long sleeves. It would not look suspicious.

"Look at that," Oliver breathed when the quake died out. "It's snowing."

"How enchanting," Rose commented, watching as the white flakes of snow swirled around the rising black ones. Black and white, light and darkness, life and death... opposites coexisting beside one another, though one was out to destroy the other. But... that shouldn't be possible, right? One thing couldn't exist if its opposite didn't. Oh, she hoped the others solved the problem soon. Being absolutely normal around all these amazingly talented people made her feel inferior, like there was nothing she could do to help except stay out of the way. Here, all of the normal people were... well, most of them. Riza was an excellent gunman, Kuroki a warrior, Luna a dancer, Pinako a master automail tech and even Oliver was cunningly smart. The only normal ones were herself and Stacey. It was because of that similarity that she had forged a friendship with the aged woman, well... faster than she would have had the situation been normal.

"Look Father! It's so pretty," Natalia cooed. "Black and white snow."

"Yes, it is pretty, isn't it?" he nodded. He glanced warningly at Luna, who looked away.

"Alright, it's getting late. Time for the young ones to go to bed," Stacey announced.

"Yes, Mrs. von Lohengrin," Oliver replied. He was almost a teenager, but his mother had raised him well and he almost never disobeyed an adult. He did as he was told and didn't complain.

"That boy just won't call me by my first name," she sighed playfully.

"Blame his upbringing," Rose smirked.

"There is something you're hiding from us, isn't there?" Kuroki asked Luna when the children had left the room.

"Yes, there is. I was waiting until I was sure what it was, but now is as good a time as any to reveal it," she nodded, pushing up her sleeve to show the black mark.

"What is it?" Stacey asked.

"I do not know," Luna replied dully. "I believe it's connected to what's going on."

"How perceptive, little girl," a male voice cackled suddenly, making everyone jump. "You always were sharp, that's something I admired about you. That's why I had you killed."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Riza demanded, placing a hand instinctively over her gun.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. My body resides in my world, not this one. I was, however, able to transfer increments of my power to this world through your revolutionary friend. And when I killed Moon Willow, I was able to infect her with a small amount of my power. Soon enough she'll become another clay puppet I can use to help spread my revenge," it laughed. "As you can see, she bears my mark. When the time comes, I shall send a part of my soul to her body, displacing hers, and begin my conquest of this pitiful world."

"Pitiful?" Rose repeated.

"Yes, pitiful. This world is a disgrace, decades, nay, centuries behind my own. Time passes much slower here, but the rare time when days fall at the same time is drawing near, and that is when I shall invade this planet," it snickered darkly. "Your end is near!"

"You can't do that!" Luna cried, glaring at the mark as it moved, laughing at them all. "This is our world and we won't let you take over so easily!"

"Think again, sweetheart," it scoffed. "Already your world is steadily falling into my hands. You can't even leave the house without protection because of my minions. The flow of my power is only increasing, as is evident by the planet's reactions."

"Say your prayers while you can," Luna droned, her voice changing to echo the malicious one. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she grinned wickedly.

Kuroki leapt forwards, pinning Luna to the floor. He pulled out a tube full of pale blue fluid, liquid euphorium, and jabbed the pointed end into her arm. She screamed in outrage and tried to force him off her, but her efforts were futile. "I'm sorry," he apologized as the substance drained into her body.

"What was that for?" Rose asked.

"Euphorium counters his dark energy. This should make him go away, at least for a little while," he replied, putting the empty tube back in its place on his belt.

"What is euphorium, exactly?" Riza inquired.

"It's the concentration of positive energy, based off the euphoric state those in love feel," a reedy voice replied.

"Pinako!" Rose exclaimed, rushing to the old woman's side.

"My apprentice told me what's going on. I could hear everything you guys talked about while I was unconscious, so I asked her about it," the crone jabbered.

"How are you feeling?" Stacey asked.

"Could be better. My chest aches horribly when I breathe and my arms feel like chunks of lead," she replied bitterly.

"Euphorium is positive energy?" Kuroki repeated. "How is that so?"

"Katie said that she extracted the positive energy of people in love, one of the happiest, most positive feelings in the universe, and condensed it into a semi-solid form. It counteracts the negative emotions that fuel the Unforgivens' actions, killing them. It also purifies their darkened spirits, allowing them to be broken down and recycled," Pinako rambled.

"This is so unlike you," Rose commented. "Maybe we gave you too many drugs when we set your broken bones..."

"That was quite a while ago. They would've worn off by now," Riza pointed out.

"Oh, that's right," Rose said.

"I'm feeling rather tired," Pinako stated. "Would you mind terribly if I went back to sleep?"

"Definitely out of character," Rose nodded, confirming her earlier notion. "Of course you can. It's gotten pretty late. I'm going to go to sleep."

"All of us need our rest," Kuroki nodded, moving Luna into a sitting position so she would be easier to pick up and carry. "Pleasant dreams."

"I sure hope so," she smiled.

Pinako watched through slatted eyes as everyone went their separate ways. Rose lingered a bit to tidy up, clearing away books and papers and dirty dishes.

"Rose..." she started.

"Yes? Do you need something?" she replied sweetly.

"Will you tell the boys, when they get back, that I'm proud of them, and that I love them very much? The girls too, though I haven't known them as long?" she asked softly.

Rose felt a small chill travel down her spine, but forced a nod, "I will, don't worry. Go back to sleep; I'll see you tomorrow."

"No... you won't..." the old woman whispered after she had left the room. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She was awfully tired and strangely chilled. Still, there was nothing she could do about it, it was just her time. She had lived a very long, fulfilling life and overall was pleased. She knew that her boys would do the right thing and follow their destiny through to the end. There was no reason for her to linger here any longer. She felt a smile tug at her lips. And with that slight motion, she silently slipped away along with her last breath.

* * *

_A/N 9-27-10: my eyes are clouded with tears as I type this. I can't believe I actually did that... but it had to be done. No one can live forever, no matter how cool they are!_

_Honestly, I don't remember where Riza was when I last wrote about her, so I just stuck her here where she'd be of more use. you know, with the zombie soldiers taking over the world..._

_Gah, I'm so sad right now! I can't believe I wrote that last part! You all hate me now, don't you? You do, I know it! Don't lie to me! *twitch*_

_...review please. It really does help. Let me know about any loose ends I might have left so I know to tie them up. Ten chapters left in the Half-Forgotten Dream arc then I get to move into the final stages of INDC. Think I can BS my way through ten chappies? Totally kidding, it's not BS, but hell, ten's a lot! Well, there was going to be another chapter set in the old world (maybe two, depending on how long I can drag everything out...) and I was planning on making 49 and 50 describe the world-merging everyone's talking about. That might actually take three, we'll see. Hey, that covers like... half of the ten! I feel stupid now... for not realizing that..._

_Invader Zim is the best show EVER! How many shows can you honestly say that you love every single character? I especially love the screaming poop cola guy from the Battle of the Planets episode._

_Whew, long author's note. Sorry about that._

_This chapter's title comes from the song Linger by the Cranberries from the movie Click._

_Until chapter 41..._


	41. Bittersweet

_41: Bittersweet_

Alphonse awoke to a heavy feeling in his gut. He sighed heavily and covered his eyes with his arm. Why did he feel sick? He felt motion next to him as Aislinn stirred in her sleep. Dim light was creeping through the cloud cover blanketing the world. It was probably late morning right now. He better get up and start moving around. People tended to annoy others if they stayed in bed all day when they weren't ill. He sat up and raked a hand through his messy hair. He hoped the bad feeling would go away.

"I wonder what's causing this..." he muttered, pressing a hand to his abdomen, as if the motion would make the feeling vanish."Was it... something I ate?"

"Doubtful," Aislinn yawned. "You need to practice using your powers now that they've grown to match my own."

"Come again?" he asked.

"Use your powers to get to the root of the feeling. I'd just tell you myself, but you need the practice and I'm still sleepy," she replied, burying her head under the pillow.

"Use me powers?" he repeated. That did seem like the best solution.

He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling, trying to find its source. It took a while, but he figured it out. And he wished he hadn't. Hot tears pricked his eyes as he struggled to come to terms with it. Losing someone close to you was never easy, but under the circumstances it was just awful. He wanted to deny it, to say that it hadn't happened, but the feeling was too strong. If anything it confirmed it.

"I'm sorry," Aislinn said after a while, her arms wrapping around his chest. "There was nothing anyone could've done."

"I could've been there," he retorted bitterly. "I should have been there, but I wasn't."

"How were we to know? You know I tell you everything, and..." she trailed off, unsure of what else to say. "This doesn't sound as good as it did in my head."

"Thanks for trying," he said, forcing back a sob.

"You know, it's okay to cry. Just because you're a man doesn't mean you can't express emotions," she said gently.

That broke the dam. Salty tears flowed freely as Alphonse let himself feel the pain caused by Pinako's death. He felt the same way he had when his mother died, and he knew Edward would be feeling something similar. Aislinn hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly, doing her best to comfort him. He had done the same when her father died, so it was only natural that she should return the favor. She felt his tears hit her arms and felt just as sad. It wasn't long before her own tears rolled down her cheeks. Death was never easy, no matter whom it was. Just reading about someone's death in the newspaper made her sad. She didn't know how long they sat there crying, but when she took the time to notice, she couldn't feel her legs. After a while, she felt Alphonse breathe shakily and wipe at his face. She shifted her weight and her legs throbbed in pain from sitting on them in the same position for so long. He turned around partially and pulled her into a hug, silently thanking her for comforting him. She sighed listlessly and let her head fall against his chest, the steady rising and falling motion from his breathing somewhat soothing.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"For what?" she inquired.

"For just being here," he replied. "You comfort me, and support me when I really need it."

"Ready to face the world?" she asked, smiling a little.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," he shrugged. "Guess I should just get it over with now instead of letting it fester like an old wound."

"That's a pleasant analogy," she grimaced.

"Isn't it?" he chuckled.

She watched closely as he pulled on a clean shirt. He was trying not to let it bother him, but clearly it was. She shrugged it off for the time being. Everyone dealt with death in a different manner. Her eyes lingered on the snowflakes drifting around outside the window, and the smaller black ones barely visible in the distance. Everywhere, it seemed, was being affected by the terrible quakes and the chasms that opened up because of them. It was almost like they were living in a different world, completely unlike the Amestris she knew and loved, the one from her childhood. It felt like there was a strange haze settling over the land, blanketing them all in the darkness trying to destroy them. It was only a matter of days until the end of the year, what would happen then? If she was counting correctly, there should only be five days left... Alphonse offered his hand and she took it, joining him as he wandered down to the main floor of the inn.

"Guess I can't avoid it," he chuckled dryly, grimacing at the gloomy mood hanging in the air.

"My deepest condolences," Katie said stiffly. Clearly she was put off by the sudden death. Things such as this affected everyone, in one form or another.

He merely nodded in reply.

"You're not going to question me? Or ask me to bring her back?" she asked, slightly stunned.

"What's the point? All's fair in love and war, right? I'm just going to have to accept it," he mumbled.

"How noble," she commented.

"It's not noble. It's just realistic," he replied coolly.

"I'm really sorry, Al," Fletcher said, his voice small. Alphonse smiled kindly at him. The boy looked devastated, somewhat hunched over and on the verge of tears. Kyle was sitting next to him, comforting him as best as he could. He glanced up at Alphonse, his mouth quirking.

"I better get going," Marcus said suddenly, standing up and breezing out the front door.

"Where's he going?" Aislinn asked.

"We have another patrol to make," Ai replied, standing up as well. "That and he doesn't want to be around death so much when he himself is going to..." she trailed off, looking at her gloved hand."You know, I don't have to explain this."

"That's understandable," Nina nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go talk to him."

She pulled on her coat and stepped outside into the cold air. Her breath fogged in front of her as she walked down the street to where Marcus was standing, facing away from the inn. Her boots made impressions in the somewhat thick layer of snow, slowly being covered by the flakes fluttering down from the clouds above her head.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said when she approached.

"I never said anything about it," she replied.

"How am I to react?" he asked, waving his hands around. "Will they act like that when we die? Or will it just be considered a necessary part of combat?"

"So much for not talking about it," Nina sniffed, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"I don't want to be forgotten..." he said glumly, looking at the ground.

"You won't be. What makes you think that?" she asked. "You have a loving family who is going to be devastated when they find out! Think of your mother! She still doesn't know what you... what we have to do! She helped save my life and she helped give you yours. Tobias is going to be upset too, you know how attached he is to you! And Ai, and even Rio! We all love you, Marcus, so don't think that you'll be forgotten like last Tuesday's lunch!"

"Okay, that last line ruined your whole speech," he snickered.

"Can't blame me for trying to lighten the mood," she grinned. "Death isn't easy, Marcus, for anyone. I died once, after my father transmuted me into a chimera. My soul left my body and I was left to wander the planet. I couldn't return to the Lifestream for some reason, and was stuck here. Then I was transmuted again, and my soul was put in contact with a host body... this body. Your mom and aunt were able to attach my soul to this body and I was given a second life."

"I know," he said, at a loss for any other words. "My mom told me that... at first she tried to get rid of me, but couldn't because I hadn't done anything wrong. My father was the one who deserved to die, and so she saved me. She sped up my growth somehow, making me the age I am now instead of the child I should've been. I also died once, but was saved again. Maybe you're right."

"Not maybe, I know I am. No one can forget you, Marcus," Nina smiled. "Not Aislinn, nor Alphonse, nor the Tringham's, nor Katie, nor Edward or your mother or siblings or Winry. Especially Winry... she loves you so much..."

"What about Ethan?" he asked.

"Well, naturally she's going to tell him about his father," she said hotly, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. "You honestly think we're all just going to forget you?"

"You sound like my mom," he chuckled.

"Good, then this should get across to you," she said smugly. "You know that we're all going to miss you... hell, your mom's probably going to spend at least a week in a depression."

"That would be very like her," he grinned.

"Whatever made you think we'd forget you?" she inquired.

"I dunno... I have no real talents, nothing to make me stand out from others," he shrugged.

"You have your dreadlocks," she pointed out. He picked one up and looked at it.

"I'm going to be remembered for my hair?" he drawled, glancing at her pointedly.

"Yes," she nodded. His hard stare wore her down. "Okay, I'm kidding."

"I figured," he smirked. "It's just hard coming to terms with it, you know? This time will be permanent. We won't come back from this."

"I'm sure we'll manage," she replied, taking his hand and leading him back towards the inn.

"I can see why Ed and Al were so sad when you died," he said, squeezing her hand gently.

"You can? I never noticed."

They meandered back to the edifice, watching the snow falling around them. In the distance, almost like a barrier, was a steady stream of black flakes, rising slowly into the sky and vanishing.

"Don't worry about it," she said softly, kissing him on the cheek. "Everything will be alright."

"I know," he smiled.

"You can't!" Aislinn's voice cried sharply.

"Maybe there's something we could've done to prevent this!" Alphonse retorted.

"You don't know how it works! You could land anywhere in the past!" she insisted.

"Pretty far gone, eh?" Marcus asked rhetorically. "What's going on?"

"Daddy wants to use Aunt's magical hourglass and go back in time to prevent all this from happening," Mirian replied, an eager grin on her face. Her parents' squabble was a pleasant distraction from the gloominess of the day.

"It can do that?" Nina asked.

"It's a very special hourglass," Katie commented. "Legends say that many years ago, there was a cat-spirit who loved to cause mischief. She created a special hourglass that chiseled time into sand, allowing her to go back and forth between times. She gave it to a brave warrior because it was something he needed to accomplish a mission. Each time the hourglass was turned, she needed to chisel more time into sand. She gave up her life to permanently fill the glass, and since then it seems to have vanished from history." She held up an old book, and pointed to a sketch of the hourglass Aislinn was keeping out of Alphonse's reach.

"'The Hourglass of Ages'?" Marcus read.

"Apparently, your mother came to possess the Hourglass," Katie nodded, closing the book.

"Stop referring to her as 'my mother'. She has a name," he grunted.

"But it's so much easier that way," Katie replied.

Alphonse watched for a moment or two as Katie explained to Nina and Marcus what he was trying to get a hold of. If it could bring Mirian from the future, couldn't it also send someone into the past? Maybe there was something he could do to stop this from happening...

"Don't get your hopes up," Aislinn huffed, tucking the glass in her shirt.

"You really think that'll stop me from trying to get it?" he asked, eyeing the bulge in her shirt. "It's not like I haven't touched those before."

"I see you're better than you were earlier," she giggled.

Oh, now that he thought about it, he didn't feel as sad. How could he when he was living with such crazy people? That didn't mean he wasn't upset over Pinako's death, it was just that he had more pressing matters to attend to. He could mourn her properly when things settled down. She would understand. He tried to hide a smile, but it wormed away across his face regardless. The death of a loved one was a bittersweet feeling, but it would eventually pass. At least she didn't have to worry about them anymore.

* * *

_A/N 9-28-10: watching Invader Zim again. I have nothing else to do... well, I could watch Ranma 1/2 season two again... Cissykins hasn't been at school so I can't return it and get the next season... hm... Maybe..._

_My cat keeps trying to eat me. It's really weird and I'm scared to pet her now._

_Oh! I saw the weirdest people on my way home from school today. These weirdoes were waving at me and MoE as she was driving me home and making the 'rock on' sign and flipping us off and pointing at a random bottle they kept holding up. It was bizarre. Then we saw these two kids who were, like, looking for something or something, cuz they kept walking back and forth like retards._

_Life sure knows how to keep a girl on her toes..._

_Until chapter 42..._


	42. Over My Head

_42: Over My Head_

"You've been crying," Dawn's voice commented. Edward looked up at her, not having anything else to do. He had been crying; he had just found out that Pinako died. His face was stained with tears and his eyes itched.

"So?" he replied bitterly.

"Did something happen?" she asked, sitting down in front of him.

"My aunt died," he replied grimly. "She... she was attacked and didn't survive."

"I'm so sorry," Dawn replied, for once sounding sincere. "Sometimes life throws things at ya and all ya can do is grab the bull by the horns."

"That... makes no sense," he replied.

"I hear that a lot. Something about the way I talk and my voice being mismatched," she shrugged, pulling out a small square cloth. She poured a little water onto it from her water bottle and began wiping his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, moving his head to try to get her to stop.

"Wiping yer face clean. Someone once told me that girls don't look good in tears and quite frankly you don't either. You're awfully feminine for a guy, ya know," she replied, grabbing his chin and holding his face steady.

"So I've been told," he replied crisply. "Am I ever going to get out of here?"

"Sure, I'm supposed to let ya out today to bathe and stuff. Corydon said he don't want you smellin' weird when he comes to talk to ya," she shrugged, pocketing the handkerchief. She pulled out her phone and pressed a button. Edward now saw that it was a remote control. His arms fell to his sides and he moved them around, trying to get the blood flowing properly.

"I've been here for a day and a half," he commented.

"Corydon's picky about these things," she huffed, folding her arms behind her head as he tried to stand up. "Need help?" she asked as he wobbled.

"I think I can walk by myself," he spat. "I'm a grown ass man, I don't need help."

"If you say so," she sang as he fell back down. He had been sitting down for over twenty-four hours and his legs were stiff and tingling weirdly. He fell down twice before he could wobble around well enough. "This way," Dawn pointed, attaching a leash to his collar.

"Is this really necessary? It's kinda kinky and I'm not in the mood for that," he drawled.

"Hey, I don't run the joint, I just work here," she replied bluntly. "Well, actually, I don't work here. I've just been blackmailed into doing everything Ixion says."

"Tough break," he replied.

"Yeah, well, there really ain't much I can do about it unless I wanna kill him," she sniffed.

"How'd you end up getting blackmailed?' he asked, just for something to do to pass the time.

"Oh, we met at a club one night. He said I was pretty, I was wasted, next thing I know he's beating me up and raping me and said that if I didn't do as he said, I wouldn't be able to continue my career," she huffed, folding her arms.

"Career?" he repeated.

"Where have you been the past two years? I'm a singer. The lead singer of Toxic Dawn," she replied point-blank.

"I thought your voice sounded familiar. My... my wife liked your music," he replied, biting his lip.

"Oh, thanks," she grinned. "Just so ya know, I'm not allowed to leave yer side while you're unchained."

"Meaning..." he prompted. She looked at him over her shoulder and cocked an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh... That's... kinda awkward..."

"No shit Sherlock. Corydon said to make sure you're thorough in your cleansing, as he put it," she grimaced. "'Let him take his time' is what he really said. Gay bastard..."

"What exactly are they planning to do to me?' he asked as she shouldered open a door.

"Who knows? Maybe probe ya to find out what happened to yer wife," she suggested.

"I really wish you'd use a different word," he huffed, shaking his bangs out of his eyes.

"For what? Probe?" she asked, locking the door behind her. "Nah, there ain't no other word you can use. They got this little stick thing, see, and they shove it inside yer..."

"I-I get it. You can stop talking now," he said stiffly, holding up a hand.

"Well, they might. Ya never know," she sniffed, brushing her neon yellow hair out of her eyes.

"Why is it so crucial they find my wife?" he asked.

"Because of her power," Dawn replied. "They think she has this amazing supernatural power and they think that if they fuse it with River's they can jump start this army they have."

"Army?" he repeated.

"Yeah, big mechanical drones. There are a million of them in the storeroom in the basement. This place is hella bigger than it looks. They say the enemy's got an army too, but they can't start it without a Godchild's power, so they plan on sucking up her power and killing her," she replied.

"Kill her?" he demanded. "Does it really have to come down to that?" His shirt fell from his hands to the floor, making a soft rustling sound. He might not remember the woman, but she didn't need to be killed!

"Have ya remembered anything?" she chattered.

"No..." he muttered, looking at his hands.

The golden band on his ring finger shone brilliantly in the fluorescent lighting. He heard the sound of running water and out of the corner of his eye saw steam billow in the room. He looked up and actually looked around. There was a large mosaic covering most of the wall. His eyes lingered on the man with very long blond hair facing a woman who looked somewhat familiar... like if Aislinn's hair was her natural brown. Was it him... or did the man resemble him a bit? The facial structure was similar to his own... he shrugged it off. It looked very old and he was fairly certain that there must've been people who looked like him... however many years ago that was made. He looked at the girl standing opposite him, and the girl with cat ears in the tree. They looked the same... now that he thought about it, they kind of looked like Rin. He gasped softly when he saw the hourglass one held. He had definitely seen that thing before. He... remembered when he first saw it. His wife had wandered off while they were out on a date... she returned a few moments later, sticking something shiny in his face. It was a small hourglass surrounded by gold and silver rings, the sand inside pale lavender... the same as the hourglass depicted in the mosaic.

Suddenly, he felt the floor beneath him shift. No, it wasn't moving, he was. "What are you doing?" he sputtered, coughing out hot water.

"Yer just standing there and the water's getting cold. You can look at the mosaic while you bathe; make sure to take off yer pants," Dawn replied. "You wanna know what it's about?"

"Not particularly," he grumbled, wriggling out of his pants and tossing them aside.

Dawn shrugged and sauntered off, leaving Edward to his own devices for the time being. He sighed wearily and sunk deeper into the water. Doing nothing was sure making him tired. All he did all day was try to remember his wife and eat when he was brought food. Other than that, he slept in a very uncomfortable position, his arms suspended over his head. One of them didn't have much feeling, but it still hurt when he moved them. He could feel himself getting weaker ever so slightly because he wasn't getting up and moving around. What he needed was a good workout. If Alphonse was here, maybe he could talk that trailer-trash Dawn into letting them spar. He dunked his head under the water and let the heat sting his skin. He opened his eyes and watched the blurry blue mass of water move back and forth slightly, his blond locks occasionally moving in his line of vision as bright yellow blobs.

"Geez, I thought ya were trying to kill yerself, you were down there so long," Dawn said when he emerged.

"Don't get your hopes up. Suicide attempts are my wife's specialty," he sniffed, wiping water out of his eyes.

"Remember anything?" she asked.

"Why do you keep asking me that? It's getting on my nerves!" he snapped.

"I dunno, I'm supposed to check every now and then," she shrugged. "It's part of my orders. If I don't obey, I get killed."

"Stop pestering me about it. If I do remember anything, you'll know," he said coldly.

"I will?" she asked stupidly.

"Your machines are keeping a close eye on my brain waves, aren't they? They should notice a spike or flux or something when I finally do remember," he replied. His newly developed power enabled him to learn new things very quickly. He had quickly caught on to what they were monitoring, his power being one of the primary things.

"Yer pretty smart," she huffed. "I dropped outta school my freshman year of high school. You must've gone to Harvard or something fancy like that, right?"

"I quit school when I was young, around ten," he replied stiffly.

He watched as Dawn sat down and stared idly at the mosaic. Her pale grey eyes scanned the room, purposefully darting away each time they came close to him.

"Where is Rin?" he asked.

"Dunno..." she shrugged half-heartedly.

Something in his gut told him she was lying. "Where is Rin?" he asked again, his voice firmer.

"I dunno... here, somewhere, I think..." she mumbled, pretending to be engrossed in chipping her nail polish.

He stood up and grabbed the collar of her shirt, making her look at him.

"Where is she?" he demanded. "Tell me where she is!"

"She's on the top floor! Ixion has her. No one's seen her since, so it's safe to say she's being held prisoner there by the bastard," she admitted, looking away.

"Safe? You think it's safe that she's being held prisoner?" he raged, his anger growing by the second.

"Why does it matter to you? She's just a machine now!" Dawn retorted, viciously.

"Don't you ever," he started, getting uncomfortably close to her. His voice dropped dangerously low. "...ever, **ever** talk about her like that again."

"What... you're in love with her?" she asked, a hint of a smirk forming.

"That is none of your business," he snorted, pushing her away. She landed hard on the ground and glared up at him.

"You are in love with her!" she cried.

"Who asked you?" he spat. "Stop talking about it, it's just making me angrier."

"Angry? At me or Ixion?" she asked.

"No... At myself... for not being able to protect her," he admitted after a few moments of silence. "I failed in my duties as a man and it really pisses me off."

"Ya know, yer really good at wasting time," she commented.

"You really think I care?" he scoffed, reclining against the edge of the massive bath as white steam billowed in the air. The now sticky air felt good: it matched his mood, in a strange sort of way.

"Nah, it's just that I can't really stand silence and doing nothing," she murmured.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, turning around to glance pointedly at her.

"If I'm somewhere quiet, I go kinda crazy. I've got this disease, see, I can't remember the name because I'm too stupid, and I have to live in a certain environment otherwise I get really violent. I guess that's kinda why I'm still here. There's always a faint screaming somewhere around here," she chattered. "If you listen carefully, you can hear the screaming too."

"That's not something I want to hear. In this case, I prefer silence," he replied dully. He had heard screaming before, very faint, and it sounded awfully familiar. It made his heart hurt terribly, like someone he really cared about was being tortured.

He picked up a handful of water and stared at his reflection. Had he always looked so miserable? He looked like crap. He was dead tired and seemed like he had just come home from a war. His hair stuck to his face, forming a sort of mask around his eyes. Where was Rin? Was she safe? Dawn said she was with Ixion... that wasn't good. That man was supposed to be dead; he had watched him die eight years ago. His wife had been raped by Ixion, though he called himself Robin McLean at the time, and she later killed him. He had been at the root of so many problems... this time he was going to make sure he died and stayed that way. He let the water drain between his fingers and his head fell back against the slick marble behind him. He watched steam swirl around the ceiling, creating odd shapes in the lighting. Again, that strange memory of the girl with purple and brown hair flashed through his head. Who was she? Why was this memory almost constantly playing through his mind?

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," he muttered, the action making bubbles as he spoke.

"Who're ya talking to?" Dawn asked.

"I... no one. Just thinking out loud," he replied, shaking his head.

Dawn was nice, as far as trailer-trash went, but she was too involved with McLean to be told anything detailed. She was already nosy enough. He didn't need her poking through his private thoughts and feelings. But maybe... just maybe... he'd be able to do something about his situation. It wasn't something he'd like to do, and it was very uncharacteristic of him, but if it came down to it... he couldn't help smirking.

* * *

_A/N 9-30-10: another chapter out. I have the weirdest writing patterns. I'll write half a chapter, stop for a couple days or a week, then resume writing and churn out, like, fifty chapters, each one completed within days of the last. My problem is updating them on time, because I'm adding the date I finish typing the chappy in the AN._

_Interesting scenario yesterday. Ok, so I'm doing Apex after school to make up credits, right? Well, my phone ran out of minutes and most of the school was closed for the night. So I walked down to the police station and had them call my mom. It was so cool! The soda machine sounded like a spaceship starting up when it turned on to make the sodas cold! I seriously thought some crazy Stargate shit was gonna happen._

_Similar situation today, only my mom didn't get my first call so I walked halfway downtown to have to do a complete U-turn and walk back to school so my friend could give me food and let me use her phone to make a second call. I have a strange blister-type thing underneath my big toe now (like, where it bends, you know?). It feels so weird._

_I get to ride the bus home tomorrow, so nothing weird should happen._

_And this really weird guy asked me for my name when I was walking downtown! It was creepy!_

_The author's note seems more like a blog now... Kelly Nelly chan was saying that it started out as one or two lines begging for reviews and now it's all long like this. Sorry 'bout that..._

_Until chapter 43... REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS AWESOME! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!_


	43. Again

_43: Again_

"How are you today?" a masculine voice inquired.

"Could be better," Christin snorted, glaring at Robin as he entered the room. "Let me and Ed go and I'll be terrific. Restore his memory and I'll be fucking fantabulous."

"You were always snarky. I loved that about you," he snickered, flicking on the light. She squinted a bit at the sudden brightness.

"I always hated you, even from the moment I first laid eyes on you back in England. I regret that I ever befriended you," she spat.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," he cooed. He slammed his hand down on the table to which she was bound, making her flinch. "You can't do a goddamn thing without your body."

"No shit," she replied crisply. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to chat with an old friend," he smirked, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"I'm not going to listen to a word you say unless it's about Ed's whereabouts," she sniffed.

"I told you, he's inside the building," Robin chuckled. "Due to your involvement, I can't disclose anything personal."

He stood up and sauntered over to the far end of the room. His gloved hand rested on the silver doorknob before turning it. Christin was confused at first: what could possibly be in the closet that was important? The door swung open and she realized what it was.

"My body..." she mused.

Sitting on the ground like she had fallen asleep in the middle of a game of hide and seek was her body. She studied it carefully. Her skin was as white as paper and she looked malnourished and thin. She tried to get up, but the heavy chains binding her to the table prevented much motion. She felt a small spark, like her battery had been plugged in. After all, she still was trapped inside Edward's cell phone. She saw her body twitch slightly.

"I'm still connected..." she muttered, a small grin forming."Can you put me back?"

"It's possible..." Robin nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you going to put me back?" she asked, her voice dropping an octave.

"Also possible," he smirked.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she drawled.

"Alright, girlie, here's the deal: you want your body back, you gotta do everything I say," he said, folding his arms.

She looked at his ruined face and grimaced. "I'd rather die than submit to you."

"So you say. Might I mention that if you get your body back, you'll also be able to visit your darling husband?" he chatted.

"As much as I want to see him and make sure no harm has befallen him, I will not allow that. You defiled me once; I refuse to let it happen again," she retorted.

"You're still mad about that?" he chuckled. "That was ages ago!"

"You stole my virginity and ruined my life!" she barked. "I almost killed myself because of you!"

"Whose fault is that?" he asked, spreading his hands as if to indicate he didn't know.

"Yours!" she hissed.

"No, it's your fault. _You_ left yourself open. _You _didn't defend yourself properly. _You_ should've known better than to wander off at that party without an escort. _You_ couldn't deal with it properly after it happened. _It's all your fault,_" Robin snarled dangerously.

"You're the one who decided to prey upon an innocent girl!" she replied hotly. "If you weren't so perverted I wouldn't have been raped!"

"Geez, her too?" a female voice huffed.

Christin turned to look at the girl who had just walked in. She was young, perhaps in her late teens or early twenties, and had neon yellow hair and grey eyes. A biohazard tattoo stood out sharply against the skin of her left hand. She took a drag of her cigarette and gazed at Robin snootily.

"Man, yer just trying to take over the world, ain't ya?" she asked. "You rape every girl in the country or something?"

"That is none of your business, slut," he snapped. The girl rolled her eyes and flicked ashes onto the floor. "How is our prince faring?"

"I just chained him back up. Corydon's on his way down now," she replied, sounding terribly bored. "Ya know, if ya stick them together, he might remember something."

"What do his memories have to do with anything?" Robin asked.

"Well, the guy is a genius. He might know of a way to access you know what," she shrugged.

"Maybe you're not entirely useless," he mumbled, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"I do hope you realize that I can hear you," Christin commented loudly.

"So? With yer power, you should already know what's goin' on," the girl sniffed.

"I didn't say you could speak to her, Dawn," Robin said firmly. The sound of skin against skin echoed in the room. Dawn crumpled to the floor, pressing a hand to her cheek.

"Hey, you're not supposed to hit girls!" Christin snapped, standing up and making her chains tug at her arms painfully.

"Don't bother defending her," he growled, pushing her over. "Everything is coming together; you can try all you want at the end of the week."

"End of the week? That's New Year's Eve. What are you planning? Are you going to destroy the world like in Ghostbusters 2?" Christin asked, becoming slightly hysterical. "That's already been done, you know."

"It isn't the end. It's a glorious new beginning!" Robin smirked. "The master is going to remake this world and get rid of yours to exact his revenge on his parents. His hatred has been festering inside him... raw hate being gouged deeper into his very core with each passing year. For millions of years he has suffered the cruel abandonment his parents forced upon him. Now he shall emerge and rule the world!"

"World domination again? Didn't that already fail the first time?" Christin spat, sitting up.

Now that she mentioned it... how was her body staying alive now? Was her heart still working? She'd have to check it if she ever got her body back. What about food and water? She had been like this for a while now... surely if she had been normal some sort of decaying process would've started by now. Maybe her power had something to do with the seeming preservation. Absently, almost blankly, she wondered how Edward was holding up. Was he being fed? He did eat a lot... what about Tobias? She hadn't heard a thing about him since she and Edward had been separated. She hoped nothing too terrible was happening to them in her absence. And that led to thoughts about the rest of her family, back in Amestris. Things had seemed relatively alright when she last talked to anyone...

_"You must fight for yourself..."_ a male voice whispered.

_"The fate of the world lies in your hands..."_ a female whispered soon after.

_"The final Godchild depends on you..."_

_"He could not hold his power because of the way his body developed..."_

_"You had been chosen to keep it safe for him..."_

_"Find him... help him..."_

_"Save your worlds before its too late..."_

"Who's there?" she demanded, looking around.

"Have you gone mad again?" Robin inquired with false sweetness.

"Perhaps... but given my current situation, wouldn't you start to?" she replied.

"Regardless," Dawn interrupted. "Are you sure you want to do that? You know as well as anyone here that she's beginning to get sick."

"That's true, and also problematic. Here she is, the most powerful being in the universe, yet she fell victim to a simple disease," Robin nodded, poking Christin. She glared back at him.

"Might as well, just to get rid of that," Dawn mumbled, jerking her thumb back at the body leaning against the back of the closet. "It's getting kinda creepy."

"Pardon me," Christin sniffed. It wasn't like there was much she could do about it right now. She had no idea how the switch had happened in the first place, and certainly didn't know how to switch back. Maybe, if she had access to her power, she'd be able to figure out what to do. But she didn't, and the closest person who probably could was Edward, whom she wasn't allowed to see.

"Just watch. You're going to get yer body back, save the world and yer boyfriend, then die," the blond scoffed, snuffing out her cigarette.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my husband," she replied.

"Don't seem that way to him. As far as he's concerned, yer just a random girl he fell in temporary love with," she smirked.

"Dawn," Robin said warningly.

"He hasn't forgotten me completely. He still loves me," she muttered, her voice cracking slightly. She was sure that if she was still in her body, she would be on the verge of tears. "He wouldn't forget me. I know that what we have seems like something in a story, but he would rather die than forget me completely like you believe he has."

"You sure are idealistic. I thought people lost that with age," Robin commented.

"Ya can't spell 'believe' without 'lie'. Something ya may believe could actually be false," Dawn yawned loudly. "I'm bushed. I'm going to bed."

"It's not even four yet," Robin pointed out.

"So? It's not like I actually have anything to do around here," she replied snidely. "I'm just yer street-corner whore, there when you need me and tossed aside when something better comes along." She turned and vanished behind a door.

"What's her involvement? As far as I can tell, she's absolutely normal," the mechanical girl asked.

"She's just a toy for me to play with..." he started, walking over to her body sitting limply in the closet. He knelt down and stroked her face. She shivered as if she could feel him touching her. She had been violated by this man once; she did not want it to happen again.

"With..." she prompted, urging him to finish whatever he was saying. He smirked darkly as he continued to grope her body.

"While my favorite one gets fixed," he finished, licking his lips.

"What?" she said, more shocked than upset.

"Don't worry, we plan on fixing you. At least, to a certain extent," he chuckled. "We're still working out some kinks, but you should be back in here within two days."

She found that she couldn't respond to that. Nothing she could say would have any affect on him. But one thing was for certain... she was going to kill that bastard again even if it killed her.

"You've been 'off' for the past two days, so I took that time to charge your battery. You should be able to stay 'on' for the next few days. I trust you can entertain yourself in the meantime; I have business to attend to," Robin chattered, brushing a lock of ash-grey hair out of his eyes. She watched as the machines shifted a bit as he changed his gaze a little.

"Don't concern yourself. I can take care of myself," she replied stiffly.

"I'm sure you can," he sniffed before walking out the door.

* * *

Robin stormed down the countless hallways, his cape billowing out behind him. It was a wonder no one got lost in the intricate layout of the building. Each floor was its own labyrinth. His boots squeaked on the freshly polished floor. He stopped before an automatic door and knocked once.

"Enter," the raspy voice of his master commanded. The door slid open and he slipped inside quietly, dropping to one knee behind the massive chair.

"My master, the slut is becoming a nuisance. She knows too much about the situation," he reported.

"And the girl?" his master inquired.

"She awoke today, not too long ago. She isn't fully aware of the situation, but the slut might reveal something she shouldn't," he replied.

The chair squeaked as it swiveled around. The lights from the security camera screens cast a strange shadow on the figure in the chair. His black tentacle-like limbs glowed faintly as they swirled around him.

"Make sure that she doesn't. It's bad enough she's talking to the supposed genius. I'm surprised he hasn't figured out a way to escape yet," he mumbled, his voice sounding like dead leaves being ground beneath someone's foot.

"I wouldn't put it past him, Master. He is cunningly smart and very resourceful. He is not called a prodigy for nothing," Robin said warily.

A thin black tendril snaked forward and caressed Robin's face, sending a chill down the man's spine. He was jerked forwards onto both knees, using is hands to stop himself from falling face first into the floor.

"I am well aware of what that boy is capable of. I do not need you to remind me of things I already know. That is why I made him a key player in my little game, a king, if you will. You're just a pawn on my chessboard that can easily be thrown away in favor of a stronger piece... you and your filthy whore," he rasped.

"Master..." Robin started.

"Check up on the Mistress. I want a full report of her progress with the failures, then I want you to give me an update on the finalization of the celebration plans. We have to make sure that every single mortal notices nothing unusual at the dawn of the New Year."

"Yes, Master Homunculus," Robin nodded quickly. He heard a faint groaning and saw something move out of the corner of his eye. His master's host body, carelessly left lying on the floor, was starting to stir.

"Damn that body," Homunculus swore. "Its soul is stronger than I anticipated. If left alone for too long, it starts to regain control of itself. That reminds me... Ixion, find the whereabouts of that boy... the one who worked under me for a time. There is something I wish to discuss with him. You may go."

"Thank you, Master," he nodded, backing away.

* * *

"He says 'hi', ya know," Dawn's voice said.

Christin looked up, confused. "Huh?"

"The blond dude. Keeps asking about ya. Told me not to talk crap about ya, actually," she sniffed.

"You were talking about me behind my back?" the smaller of the two demanded.

"Kinda sorta," she shrugged. "He was asking about you, and I told him most of what I know. He got offended and nearly tore my head off."

"That's so like him," Christin smiled to herself. Even under harsh circumstances, Edward was still Edward. She really hoped they'd get out of this soon... and that he'd remember who she really was.

"Dawn, you're needed elsewhere," Robin snapped as he entered the room.

"Right..." she demurred, turning and walking away. She paused once to glance over her shoulder at Christin. Was it sadness she saw in the girl's eyes... or sympathy? The blond then glared furiously at Robin before leaving the room.

She didn't much like Dawn, but she had found something they had similar sentiments about. Both of them hated Robin. She was definitely going to kill that man again...

And make sure he stayed that way.

* * *

_A/N 10-1-10: Another chapter out. Hey, I'm almost done with arc two! The next chapter will be about Toby and them, then one about Rio, and after that I get to start writing the really cool stuff. I can't believe this stupid weather. It's October now and it's still in the nineties! It's supposed to be in the sixties or seventies and raining every now and then. It's still freaking summer over here!_

_What do you think? What do you think? Like it so far? I hate Dawn and Robin..._

_Okay, the songs I used for the past few titles are as follows: Bittersweet by Apocalyptica (a very awesome song, I highly recommend it), Again by Flyleaf (also awesome and recommended), and Over My Head (Cable Car) by the Fray._

_Until chapter 44…_


	44. Better Sorry Than Safe

_44: Better Sorry than Safe_

Tobias sat on a windowsill, staring blankly out at the blanket of snow covering the ground. White flakes drifted down from the grey sky, spiraling in the dim light. He could hear the chatter of his companions deeper inside the wooden building. They weren't worrying about his parents... At least, not on the same level he was.

After they had escaped from Cassiopeia Syndicate that night and returned to the hotel, he had fallen ill. He spent a few days in bed with a debilitating cold and a very high fever. He had had some strange dreams during the few days... one was of his parents fighting a giant monster with green hair, another of him standing on top of a skyscraper while countless gold fireworks went off around him. He awoke from those dreams in a cold sweat and terrified out of his mind, but he did gain something from them: his missing memories.

"Mom..." he muttered, his breath fogging on the glass."You'll find Dad and stay safe, right? The Syndicate is large, but I believe in you... in both of you. Make sure you come back home... I miss you."

"I'm sure she's fine, Toby," Santi's voice said gently. He glanced at her briefly and returned to gazing out the window.

"It makes me feel better if I think things like that," he said coolly.

"I know, I just hate seeing you like this," she mumbled, shifting her weight onto one foot and looking at the floor.

"Because you love me?" he asked.

"Everyone loves you," she replied, a small grin tugging at her lips.

"I meant because you're in love with me," he clarified.

"Yes, because I'm in love with you," she admitted.

"I'm still a kid, Santi. I do love you, but I'm not ready for something like that. I'm sorry," he said, his blond bangs falling into his eyes as he moved his head.

"I know... that's what makes it hurt so much," she nodded, leaning back against the wall. "I feel really terrible because of my feelings and the fact that you're eight, but I can't seem to control it." She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her deep purple blazer and concentrated on the floorboards, doing her best to hide her blush behind her hair.

"It's not your fault," he replied. Santi heard him stand up and waited for him to say something else. She wasn't expecting him to suddenly kiss her. "That's as far as it can go. I'm sorry."

She watched him walk away down the hall and brought her hand to her mouth. It wasn't like she hadn't been kissed before - she had, plenty of times - but never had she tasted one so... sad. Not depressed or lonely or even angry... just sad. She let her knees give out and sank to the floor. She was supposed to be this powerful being descended from a god... so why couldn't she make one person happy? Hot tears stung her eyes as she thought about all this.

"There are things even gods can't do," Josiah's voice said suddenly, making her jump.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you know why we had to make the Godchildren? Because we couldn't control what we created. It developed a mind of its own and we lost control. The Godchildren are the last hope for the world, but only if they work together. Right now one Godchild and one consort have been taken captive. If anything happens to them, everything will come to an end. Neither I nor my love could have seen this coming. If we had, we never would have made what we did," he said.

"The Godchildren have consorts? What does a consort do?" Santi inquired, rubbing her eyes.

"The consorts help in the... how do I put this... the Godchildren's power is fueled by positive emotions, whereas Homunculus' power is fueled by negative ones. Ed and Al need the twins, otherwise their powers won't work properly. Love is one of the most powerful emotions on the planet. Their powers come from the love they feel for everyone around them, especially people who can return their feelings to the fullest," he continued, pushing his half-moon specs further up the bridge of his nose.

"This doesn't really make much sense," she pointed out.

"Yeah... Katie is the one who's good at explaining things. I'm, uh, not. She'd always make me shut up if something needed explaining," Josiah replied, embarrassed.

"But... if Ed's so important, why did you abandon him? And Christin, after all she's been through, all she's been putting herself through? You let the 'hope for the world' get captured by the enemy!" Santi shot back.

"I know... that wasn't something we planned. Moreover, Christin wasn't supposed to lose her body like that. Her affinity for machines went haywire because of Rio... she's being changed into a machine... a weapon of mass destruction Homunculus plans to use to wipe out all life. If things continue as they are, Rio will cease to exist."

"That's sick... that girl is barely a year old... this whole thing is sick," she spat, crossing her arms.

"This is war... or it's going to be. You best get some rest while you can. The next few days are going to be very, very busy," the brunette said, adjusting his glasses again.

"Oh really? How so?" she asked, standing up.

"Well, first we need to go back to the apartment the Techno-Cretins trashed oh-so-long-ago. Then we have to find out why the Syndicate is celebrating the completion of what they're now calling 'phase one of the Valor Project' and see what can be done about getting our saviors back," he rambled.

"You make them sound all high-and-mighty when you call them 'saviors'. You know as well as anyone here that those people are nothing like the masses' concept of a savior or god or whatever the hell you wanna call them," she said hotly. "Christin once told me that Edward said flaws make us human. Those two are as human as you can possibly get. You just sit around here ordering us around like the 'Grand Creatrix' you claim to be while your so called saviors are being put through hell!"

"Do you really want to pick a fight with me, child?" Josiah demanded, glowering at her. She took a step backwards as faint blue sparks appeared in the air. "My power may seem depleted because of Homunculus, but it has not dissipated. It is still very potent and I assure you I will not hesitate to use it."

"I... I'm sorry..." she squeaked. "I-I..."

"Don't worry!" he laughed, the sparks fizzling out into nothing. "Things are bad enough as it is. I'm not going to make it worse on purpose!"

"Please don't. We don't have time to waste on things like that," Belphoebe announced. "God or not, you are within perimeters of my land and you follow my rules."

"Even Belphoebe is more of a god than you are! Gods are supposed to be merciful and absolute and protect the weak. As far as I can see you're just a layabout!" Santi snapped.

"That's enough, Santi," Josiah said firmly. "You're still a child. You know nothing of being a god... you barely can fulfill your role as a Kali-rah. All your actions so far have been selfish. I allowed, no, I arranged for you to come along thinking that you would be able to think of others. We needed a contact in this world so I chose you, who had the most potential, to bring them here so we could tell them what they have to do."

"Then why did you say Christin was the one who would save the world? You said nothing about Edward," she sniffed.

"He wasn't ready to accept his power, not even be aware of his role in this damned plot! He wasn't born with that power like the others. Something went wrong and he developed differently, resulting in the loss of his Godchild powers. They were stored in a nearby vessel until he was ready to obtain them. That is why he was such a genius as a child, and why he was able to enter the military at age twelve." Josiah turned to scowl at her. "The closest you've come to thinking about others is falling in love with his son. Change your ways or I will be sending you back to your tribe."

"You can't do that!" she cried, her hands clenching into fists. "I've worked too hard to turn back now! I'm not selfish or vain or anything else you might imply... I do care about others... I don't want anyone hurt because of this. I don't want to see the world end any more than you do!"

"Santi, that's enough!" Belphoebe barked. Santi closed her mouth and averted her eyes.

Tobias turned and continued down the hall to his room. He had heard enough of that conversation. They made the situation sound so horrible... it couldn't really be that bad, could it? Everyone kept calling this a war, but nothing warlike had happened. There had been attacks by monsters, but unleashing a hoard of half machine half animal creatures was a common thing in stories. The whole thing seemed too unreal... the only way he could describe it was a story. Like some sick author was making them all suffer, just for the enjoyment of others. He heard Josiah describe it like a game of chess when he was sick. Maybe that's what it was... a sick, twisted game in which he was one of the pieces.

A lingering glance out the window made him oddly depressed, more so than he already was. He missed his parents terribly. He wanted them back, now that he finally remembered who his mother was. He hated that she had went through all that pain, just to stay close to him... to his dad. All that time spent masquerading as someone different, just so they could still be together...

He ground his teeth and stormed down the hall, pausing only long enough to snag his jacket off a coat hook by the front door. He tugged it on as he made his way down the front steps of the house, not caring what anyone else would say. There was a heavy coating of snow and dead leaves on the car they had abandoned here when they first met Santi. A quick swipe of his hand sent it all to the ground. It felt good to have that much control over his powers. He hadn't gotten the chance to use them much, but it felt good just the same. He had a feeling that he'd be using them quite a bit soon. He buckled the seatbelt of the driver's seat and jammed the key into the ignition.

"Where do you think you're going?" a deep voice asked.

"I'm going to save my parents," Tobias replied firmly, gripping the steering wheel firmly. "I'm surprised that you, who have known my dad longer than any of us, haven't done anything yet."

"I'm still waiting for my body to heal," Roy replied. "Josie said it'd be good as new within the hour."

"That's nice, but I've got to go," the blond said stiffly. He didn't want to waste any more time.

"You're gonna be sorry if you just rush into it without a plan. You are exactly like your father, running away without bothering to ask for help," the older man grumbled.

"I don't need help. I can do this on my own," Tobias hissed.

The sound of boots crunching in the snow faded away and he started the car. He paused, not knowing exactly how to drive. It shouldn't be too difficult. He had watched his parents often enough. While he was busy trying to determine the gas pedal from the break pedal, he heard the sound of the trunk being opened and closed. He looked up to see Roy climbing into the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making sure you don't kill yourself. Both parents would have my head if they knew you did something like this without telling anyone. Do you even know how to drive?" Roy replied.

"I can learn," Tobias insisted, blushing.

"Sure you want to leave your girlfriend?" the elder asked.

"She's not my girlfriend, I'm only nine," the blond replied vehemently.

"Nine? I thought you were eight."

"My birthday was a yesterday. I was still recovering from my illness and I didn't want to make a big fuss about it when it's a celebration about getting one year closer to death," Tobias said glumly.

"That's your mother's genes talking. She hated birthdays, especially as she got older," Roy chuckled.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid," Tobias snickered, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Computer, find the fastest route to the apartment and get us there as fast as possible," he said.

"Affirmative," a female voice replied. The vehicle began backing out of the driveway silently and swiftly before shooting down the main road. "Estimated time of arrival, two hours and fifteen minutes."

"What the hell is that?" Roy demanded, looking around for the mysterious voice.

"Okay, Grandpa, in this world they have things called 'computers'. Computers are automatic data storage bases, like a big file cabinet smushed inside a one by one inch plastic square. They can download and retrieve data. Now, this data can be anything from pictures to directions. Some really fancy ones are interactive, like the computers in most cars. They allow the driver to sit around and do nothing while the computer does all the work," Tobias explained in a very snotty, know-it-all tone. "You happen to be inside a computer right now. That body is a giant machine, like my dad's automail, or cybernetics as he'd been calling it lately, and you've been put inside there while your body heals. What's in the trunk, by the way?"

"My body," Roy replied grimly. "I wasn't about to leave it behind when I'm so close to getting it back. Why are you doing this? Better safe than sorry; turn this thing around and go back."

"I'm not going back. If I have a chance of seeing my parents again, I'd rather be sorry than safe. You got in this car of your own volition. If you want out, I can pull over and you can freeze to death out there," Tobias nodded towards the window, indicating the frozen world beyond it.

"Exactly like your father," Roy grunted, shifting his weight so he was comfortable. "Wake me when we get there."

"Right," Tobias grinned. He thought he heard Roy mutter that he should've been named after his father because they were so similar.

* * *

_A/N 10-2-10: okay, now things are gonna get crazy... well, crazier then they already are._

_This song title is from Halestorm's Better Sorry than Safe._

_**If something doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll try to fix it.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_Until chapter 45..._


	45. IncubusSuccubus

_45: Incubus/Succubus_

"Remember anything now?" Corydon inquired with false sweetness.

"Guess again, dipstick," Edward grunted, tossing his hair out of his eyes.

"You are a tough one," Corydon sighed impatiently, sheathing his dagger. Edward glared up at him, blood trickling from the small cuts across his chest and abdomen. He didn't like the man at first, but now... now he hated him almost as much as he hated his father.

"Damn right I am," Edward spat.

"I suppose I'll just have to use another tactic, then," Corydon smirked evilly. He crouched down so he was more or less at Edward's eye level and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" the blond demanded, sitting up straighter and doing his best to scoot away.

"I may not have the same physical attributes as your wife, but I can assure you I'm just as good as she is," he chuckled, leaning in close to say this in Edward's ear. The alchemist jolted when something thick and wet touched his ear.

"Don't touch me!" he roared, his power going out of control a bit. White light shot out from around him, blasting the other man into the far wall. Chunks of dry wall and concrete fell around Corydon as he fell to the floor. "You think I'm that easy to manipulate? I am not going to become something for you to play with!"

"You're quite feisty. Exactly my type," Corydon licked his lips as he brushed dirt and dust off him and stood up. "But it will take a lot more than that to even hurt me. Your powers are great, yes, but they aren't complete. You're not 'whole' yet... you're a 'half'."

"Half?" Edward repeated, his anger growing by the second. Now he was being insulted on top of everything? Just his luck. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do as I say and I'll tell you," Corydon snickered leaning close again. He was about to try again, but the blond unleashed a bloodcurdling howl. He stepped back, wondering what had caused him to shriek like that.

Pain. All he felt was pain. Deep inside his very core, like his soul was being torn from his body, was blinding, excruciating pain. All he could do was scream. In the back of his mind, he heard Rin's voice screaming as well. She was the one in pain; he was just sharing that suffering. Somehow, for some reason or another, he was connected to her. Whenever she hurt, he felt something similar. Why this was so, he didn't know. Perhaps Josiah or Katie knew, but he couldn't talk to them right now. As quickly as it had started, the pain went away, leaving a dull ache. Whatever had caused Rin to suffer like that was gone or over. He panted heavily, his throat burning from his screams. He couldn't remember the last time he had screamed like that, using all his breath. Through slits in his bangs he watched as Corydon knelt down in front of him and reached out his hands. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen; it was bad enough he would be feeling it.

* * *

Christin forced her eyes open. The last thing she remembered was her soul being somewhat removed from the phone. Her hand twitched and she struggled to sit up. It took a while and she almost became sick, but she eventually was propped up on her elbows. To her right was the doll she made, sitting quietly on a pillow.

"You're awake," Dawn stated, puffing on another cigarette. She watched as the brunette blinked slowly and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice weak and cracking. "What did you do to me?"

"We're testing out the method we plan on using to replace your soul in your body. It's been a while since you last inhabited it, so it'll take some getting used to," Robin answered.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's my body... I know how to use it," she spat, her breath coming in short, ragged gasps. Her lungs stung horribly from lack of use. She laid back down since her arms were starting to ache and stared blankly at the ceiling, watching her blurry reflection in the metal panels. She had thought that she heard Edward screaming when her... soul had been transferred. But that was ridiculous... his powers had grown, but he shouldn't have _that_ kind of power yet.

"Are you hungry? It's been well over a week since you last ate something," Robin inquired, leaning over her. Her stomach growled strangely in response. "Perhaps something bland to start with. We don't want you getting sick everywhere." He left, leaving the two women alone.

"Your boyfriend was screaming too," Dawn stated, rubbing her cigarette out on the arm rest of the chair she sat on.

"H-husband..." Christin rasped, her throat itching from the action. It reminded her of when she had lost her voice temporarily to the Truth. That was a horrible time for her, not being able to talk. She sounded like she had when she got it back, somewhat raspy and croaky, like an old frog. She wondered if she'd be able to use her powers or if she needed to rest before that could happen.

"Here, you might want to read this," Dawn said, holding out a book.

"I... I can't reach..." Christin replied weakly, her arm dropping to her side after a lame attempt to take it from her.

"I'll leave it here," the blond mumbled, setting it on the pillow beside the doll.

"W-would you bring me so-some clothes?" she asked, mentally kicking herself. It was so embarrassing to ask for something she should be able to get herself. Regardless of her personal preferences, however, she couldn't move very well and doubted she could find something decent. It wasn't very warm in the room, and the thin sheets covering her weren't helping all that much.

"I'll see what I can do." Dawn nodded once and left the room.

Christin sighed heavily and managed to sit up again. She grabbed the book and scanned the cover: 'Phaedra's Syndrome for Dummies'. She cringed at the title and flipped to the first page. It was mostly about some strange disease that eventually stopped the heart of the victim. It was pretty much unnoticeable and the side effects were strange: dizziness, fainting, temporary memory loss (but all forgotten memories would be restored), weakness of muscles, rejection of anything the body has consumed in the past twenty-four hours and in winter coughing up blood. To her, it sounded like some made up disease from a story. Then again, her life did seem like a story at times, so maybe it wasn't as nonsensical as it seemed.

"You're really reading that nonsense?" Robin sniffed as he entered the room.

"What else was there for me to do?" she replied, closing the book and setting it aside. "Dawn gave it to me and said I should read it." The more she used her voice, the less horrid it sounded and the better her throat and lungs felt. Breathing also was less painful.

"Ignore her, she's just a pawn," he said coldly, setting down a tray of food.

"You sound so cold, and yet you're caring for me like you would an ill lover. Why is that?" she asked.

"It's because if you die everything will be in vain," he answered bluntly. "I brought water and Japanese rice porridge, to start out with."

"You were human at one time, so I can't blame you I suppose," she sighed, her voice growing stronger. "But that doesn't change the way I feel: I still loathe you."

"Likewise, you murderer," he spat, turning on his heel and storming away.

"Murderer... that's a new one," she chuckled dryly. "Don't you dare be like Envy... making me feel sorry for you because who you were is influencing who you are now."

She ate a bit, disliking the way the food lacked flavor. She read a bit more of the book, learning that the victim of Phaedra's Syndrome would eventually 'enter an eternal sleep-state' and that it was incurable. So basically, the person who was sick with this illness was going to die and there was nothing that could be done to save them. Go figure.

* * *

"Maybe now you'll talk," Corydon smirked, brushing his hair out of his face and straightening his clothes.

Edward, in turn, said nothing. He didn't want to. He just wanted to forget what happened. He had seen men naked before and it never really bothered him, but this did. His mouth tasted bitter and he hurt all over. Now he understood how his wife felt: sex could be good, but rape certainly was not.

"Remember anything now?"

"No..." he lied. He did remember something: his wife had been raped. Actually, that had sort of been the turning point in their relationship. If it wasn't for that, he probably wouldn't have realized how he felt about her when he did, and his life would probably be very different. Hearing people talk about it made it seem like it was something that just happened, like accidentally cutting oneself while shaving or stubbing one's toe. Experiencing it was something else altogether. He shivered as he thought about it.

"Pity. I was sure that would work," the other mumbled. "We can try again if you think that'll help..."

"I doubt it," the blond sniffed. Why did he feel like crying? Was it because he had been violated? Because he had been touched by a guy in a way that only one other person had? Because he was scared of his wife's reaction... or of Rin's?

"Not that it really matters. Someone will come to move you shortly."

"Move me?" Edward repeated stupidly. What was he talking about now?

"We're relocating back to the main branch. The end of the year is close, you know. We have to check the final preparations for the big celebration we're planning, to celebrate the completion of phase one of the Valor Project" Corydon replied.

The door at the far end of the room slid open silently, letting in more light. Edward held back a sigh. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so useless... so defenseless. He hated it. He hated what was happening, he hated Corydon or Will or whatever the hell his name was, he hated Robin and Dawn and their 'master'... and worst of all he hated himself for being so weak. He wasn't this much of a pushover before. What had changed?

"We'll be taking my car, but we'll also have to transport that invalid. It'd be wise for you to just ignore her for the duration of the ride. After all, it's not like you'd remember her," Corydon continued. Edward's arms dropped to his sides, sending a flash of pain through his human limb and making his artificial one creak strangely. He wanted to wrap his arms around himself tightly, protecting himself from further abuse. Never had he felt so horrid. Even his automail surgery was less painful. That pain was physical - this was mostly emotional, and that wasn't easily cured by a painkiller.

"Walk," a guard snapped, attaching a leash to the blond's collar. The skin beneath the metal was raw and bleeding, and the sharp jerking motion the guard made to get him to stand up wasn't helping. Reluctantly, he stood and followed the guard. His muscles ached and his head was pounding.

He was led outside like some dog out for a walk and ushered into a sleek black vehicle. He let his head fall against the cold glass of the window. Was this what it was like for his wife? Now he understood why she acted the way she had. Someone else was put inside the car, but he didn't bother with seeing who it was. He heard a soft, slightly ragged breathing, like the person had a bad cough. He glanced to his left and saw Rin's body sitting stiffly next to him. He realized that she was back in her body when she turned to glance at him. She smiled weakly.

"It gets better, I promise," she whispered, her voice sounding a bit rough, almost like she hadn't used it in a while. "I can't say it'll be a pleasant memory, but it won't seem as bad in time."

"I said you weren't allowed to talk," a sharp voice snapped.

Christin winced and made a small sound as she was struck by the passenger in the front seat's fist. She fell back against the seat, breathing heavily. Her body was still very weak and even the slightest movement used much of her energy. She felt a warm hand grab hers and squeeze it gently. She glanced to her right and saw Edward looking at her. His lips quirked in a small, sympathetic smile. She did her best to return the gesture and he returned to looking out the window of the car as it raced down the road. It wasn't long before she had drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

_A/N 10-9-10: sorry about the delay. Life's been kinda hellish lately. I officially hate Monster Guy. And the world in general. People suck and I just want to run away and hide until things get better._

_I recolored the toes of my converse. Now they have the Cheshire Cat on them, for homecoming next week._

_I'm watching Les Miserables on my DVD player. It seemed like an appropriate movie to watch: the title matches my current mood._

_Alrighty, the title comes from two sources: Rosario+Vampire and my English class. An incubus (no, not the band, though Stellar is a pretty epic song) is an evil spirit that descends on people and seduces them in their sleep, mainly women. That's from English (damn the Canterbury Tales...). A succubus is the same thing, only for men. That's from Rosario+Vampire. Look them up on Wikipedia or something if you don't believe me._

_Until chapter 46..._


	46. Mind Control

_46: Mind Control_

When Rio awoke, it was all black. Her face stung and she lifted a hand to it, quickly pulling it away when she felt her cold skin. Last time she checked, there had been a metal plate covering half her face. What was going on?

"Glad to see you're awake, River," a male voice she knew well spoke suddenly.

"Where am I?" she inquired.

"Dreaming. We're deep inside your very core right now, where the last shreds of your soul reside," it replied.

"My soul?" she repeated, confused.

"Haven't you wondered why you've stopped caring and only follow orders? Why people do anything at your beck and call?" it countered.

All at once, the blackness was pulled in towards a central point, leaving a grey void swirling with mist and fog. The blackness took the shape of a small orb, hovering at her eye level. Two thin tentacles floated forwards and caressed her face.

"You're still human, though only slightly. Don't you wonder why?" it asked.

"I... suppose I do," she replied, flinching when the tentacles brushed against her hair. "I wonder what will happen to me... why this is happening to me... and why my family isn't doing anything about it."

"It's happening because it's your destiny. You were born only to become my puppet, River, nothing more. You were borne of the negative emotions your oh-so-saintly parents buried deep inside their souls. The brighter the light, the stronger the shadows. Your family isn't doing anything because they are weak and pathetic. They can't get through our defenses and reach you. Oh, they came close, once, but you solved that problem exactly as I directed. I can't tell you what will happen to you... it'll give you ideas."

"Homunculus... why did you take me so early. I'm still so very young... why didn't you wait until I was older?" she asked softly.

"Fool, there is a certain period in which I had to take over these worlds. Time passes much more quickly in this one than in the old one, and on the rare occasion that the days fall at the same time, an occurrence that comes around every five thousand years, the bridge between worlds is opened. People from each world can cross between them more easily during this time... that's why your father and mother, and even your extended family, was able to go between the two worlds so often. If I had waited until you were older, it would've been much more difficult to do much of anything. Despite my power, there are certain limits I have to respect," the blob replied coolly.

"You mentioned my soul... what of it?" she continued.

"Surely you've noticed that it has become very weak. Because you're made of negative emotions I've been able to feed off you and increase my power. Soon I'll have enough to create a body of my own, but until then I'll have to keep consuming you. That's why you're so susceptible to my will now... why I can make you do anything without hesitation," Homunculus chuckled, floating around Rio as he talked.

"You plan on killing me, don't you? When I've accomplished my purpose?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, in a way. You have your father's sharp wits... but you also have your mother's figure. It would be a shame to waste it. That's why you've had so many surgeries as of late... to further eradicate your humanity and turn you into that which I need most: a weapon."

"A weapon to lead your army against the enemy... your enemy, my family and friends. That's what you've been trying to do for so long now... and why there are so many wretched beings in the warehouses. They're your failures. They weren't compatible with your power and it ruined them," she stated.

"Yes, that's it exactly. I may have underestimated your intelligence. A foolish act on my part, since you are the daughter of that alchemist, after all. Your mother isn't quite as smart, though..." he rambled, sounding thoughtful.

"You dare speak ill of my mother?" she cried incredulously.

"Yes, I do," he smirked. "What are you going to do about it? Your power belongs to me, your body belongs to me, and even your mind belongs to me. You are mine and you can't do a goddamn thing about it. You can try, but you will not succeed."

Rio looked at the ground, unable to say anything. How was she to respond? Nothing she could say would have any effect on him. He was right, she belonged to him.

"What about my mother and father? What have you done with them?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"They're here. Your mother was returned to her body, which works out just fine for me because even though that fool Ixion wasn't supposed to do that just yet she's too weak to do much of anything but lie around. As for your father... I think Corydon has had quite a bit of fun with him, though I personally don't see men through his eyes. However, I'm not one to judge based on personal preferences, so Corydon is able to do whatever with whomever he wishes," he replied.

"You... made him like my mother, didn't you?" she asked heavily, her heart aching a bit.

"If you must put it that way, then yes. Just like your mother, he was raped. Now he's damaged, just like your mother. Something like that isn't easy to overcome. Why, your mother nearly killed herself over her own shame. Actually, the only one who is still pure is your big brother, Toby."

"Toby... what are you planning to do to him?" she asked. "If you harm him in any way, I will not let it slide like I am the torture and even death of all those innocent people you so carelessly call 'failures'!"

"You're being naive, River. I think it's time you woke up now," Homunculus said icily.

"Mistress Rio..." Andrea said, dropping into a bow.

"Don't bother with formalities, Andrea," Rio replied, sitting up. The thick comforter of her large bed felt heavy and warm against her body. She stood and walked to the large window overlooking the city, placing a hand on the cool glass as the comforter fell to the floor. The soft white and blue lights from the buildings contrasted to the faint yellow glow of the one she stood it. In the entire city, Cassiopeia Syndicate was the only building made of different materials. All the others were metallic blue; this one was as black as obsidian. Something to further distinguish it from the others... from the commoners.

"Mistress..." Andrea started, approaching. Rio held up a hand and she stopped.

"It's almost time. I don't see why we had to come back to this dismal city, though. Look, you can see the remnants of that apartment from this story," she said, pointing to a building across the city. The top part was black, and the building's lights formed an irregular pattern. She heard a soft crooning sound and watched as something fairly large and white landed on the building.

* * *

"Liluye!" Tobias exclaimed. The owl hooted in response and flapped her wings.

"What happened here?" Roy asked grimly, glancing over the ruined apartment. Fragments of... everything were everywhere, like there was a huge battle. He carefully picked his way across the rubble to a somewhat clear area. "What is that?"

"This is Liluye, Dad's snow owl. It was an early birthday gift to him from Mom," he replied.

"Right..." he said stiffly.

He looked around, though there wasn't much to look at. Through the broken window, he could make out a faint yellow glow. That would be the Syndicate. All their buildings were built with yellow lights, while most others were made with blue. It made the company easy to spot at night, though it wasn't hard during the daytime either, with that strange black mascot-like thing. Also, the buildings were strangely taller than the others. He had only been inside the company that one time, and even then saw only a limited amount of the inside. He absently wondered what all those floors were used for.

"Why did you bring me to this dump?" he huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He had never been so glad to be back in his body. Never again did he want to live inside a machine.

"You can go do whatever you want, Roy. I'm going to wait," Tobias replied, sitting on the edge of what was once a couch.

"Wait? What are you planning to wait for?"

"My parents. They're going to come back here, I know it." The blond looked up at him, his hazel eyes glowing slightly in the light from the city around them.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to leave you here by yourself," Roy stated. Liluye glanced up sharply and glared at him. "However effective your bird of prey here is as a bodyguard, I'm technically your legal guardian in the absence of your parents. Besides, I have a few things to say to them."

"Can't you give them a break? They're doing their best and I really don't think they're gonna want a lecture when they finally come back," Tobias complained.

"I just want to tell them..." he started, kicking a pile of wood in between them. He tugged on his gloves and snapped his fingers, igniting the wood. "...that I'm on their side."

"Hey, you're still doing alchemy? Aren't you a little old for that?" the blond inquired.

"How about I roast you alive and eat you for dinner?" Roy asked crisply, holding out his hand, ready to snap.

"What can I say? I take after my mother," he grinned, shrugging.

"I can see that," Roy sniffed, taking off his gloves and stuffing them in his pocket. "Are you sure about what you did? You know Santi isn't going to be happy about this."

Tobias inhaled sharply at the sudden change of subject. "I'm sure... she'll understand."

* * *

"Have you seen Toby?" Santi inquired, poking her head inside the living room.

"Not since yesterday morning," Belphoebe replied.

"I can't find him anywhere. I'm worried about him. Roy's missing too," she mused, biting her lip.

"Santi, you have a letter," Josiah announced as he entered the room. She leapt for it and tore it from his hands. "Awfully grabby today, aren't we?"

"Shut up," she hissed, ripping the envelope open and skimming over the letter inside. Tears brimmed her eyes as she read the writing.

_"Santi... I know you'll be upset about what I've done, but there was no other way. My family is in danger and I have to go help them in any way I can. Cassiopeia is planning a celebration of the Valor Project's first phase, and I'm sure that's where they'll reveal my sister... or what's left of her. By the time you read this I'll be where I'm needed most: back in my mother's hometown where everything is unfolding. Josiah knows where I am... where we are. Don't worry; Roy's with me. He'll make sure I don't do anything too stupid. Josie will bring you down here when you're really needed. Until then, I hope you do your best in whatever you plan on doing. Give Belphoebe my regards. Always, Tobias."_

"It's not fair..." she choked, crumpling the letter in her fist. "Why? Why did he have to go?"

"Santi, stop that," Belphoebe said firmly.

"No. He had no right to just abandon me like that!" she screeched.

"Santi, think about it. He's a little boy. He just isn't capable of feeling the same kind of emotions for you that you feel for him, however strong they are. You have to give him time and given the current situation, I don't blame him for running off. He did it so that _you_ wouldn't be in direct danger! He's trying to spare your life!" the blond woman snapped.

"He's doing exceptionally well for such a young child! To know what's coming and being able to prepare for it... you would do well to follow his example. Stop being selfish and you will be able to be by his side again."

"I... I'm sorry," Santi mumbled, the crumpled paper falling to the floor. "You're right, I am being selfish. But I can't help it. I'm human. I can fall victim to darkness and sin just like anyone else."

Josiah felt a dull pain start in his head. He dismissed it, thinking it was just a headache. As time went on, however, the pain intensified. Soon, he found he was incapable of thought. He slumped against the wall, clutching his head as it burned in pain.

"Josiah?" Belphoebe exclaimed, standing up. The book resting on her lap fell to the floor with a loud noise. "Josiah, what's wrong?"

He whimpered, the only thing he could do. It felt like something was sucking out his very soul. He was vaguely aware of Belphoebe and Santi and what they were doing. The pain suddenly doubled, and he knew Katie was feeling the same thing.

It was finally, finally happening.

* * *

_A/N 10-9-10: another one down! Alright, things are gonna get crazy from here on out. Please fasten your seatbelts and keep your arms and legs inside the car at all times. We will not be responsible for any lost or damaged belongings. We strongly advise you to hang on tightly._

_Okay, don't know where the amusement park ride speech thing came from... But it seemed like an appropriate analogy-thing._

_Yeah, things are gonna get frenzied from here on out. Please bear with me, and please, for the love of anime, review._

_This title is from Tantric's Mind Control, because Rio's being controlled. Get it?..._

_Until chapter 47..._


	47. It's the End of the World as We Know It

**Before I get into the story here, I just want to thank each and everyone one of you who have read and reviewed this story from the bottom of my heart. You're very important to me and I hope you'll keep supporting me, even after I finish this trilogy.**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

_47: 'It's the End of the World as We Know It'_

"Mom..." Kael wavered. Kelsie glanced up and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"It's starting. He's making his move," the child said grimly, pressing a hand to his stomach as if he was in pain.

"Move? What are you..." she trailed off, looking to Russell. He motioned for her to come with him. Not knowing what else to do, she obeyed.

"He's talking about the world. Look," he said, pulling back the curtain and staring out the window.

Encroaching upon the inn was thousands of Unforgiven. The faint blue barrier surrounding the building and several others glowed as they touched it, burning them where they stood. For everyone one that was destroyed, it seemed like ten took its place. The sky was strange, the clouds dark and ominous and heavy with rain. Beyond their line of vision was the chasm that formed during one of the violent earthquakes. The stream of black flecks seemed to grow stronger as more Unforgiven surrounded the area.

"We're completely surrounded," he stated dully. "The big crunch comes next, I bet, where we all have to pull our weight and fight."

"That makes sense. Only now does it feel like a war..." she agreed, placing a hand on the glass.

"Guys, you need to get downstairs, now," Fletcher said, standing in the doorway. He turned and vanished, leaving Kelsie and Russell no option but to follow.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Marcus," Nina stated. The ashen haired man stood and nodded.

"The time has come," he said grimly. He glanced at Katie, who was sitting in a chair and shaking. Well, it seemed more like twitching, but that didn't really matter.

"Time? What time is it?" Winry asked, alarmed. "You don't mean..."

"I'm sorry," Marcus replied. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her up off the couch. He kissed her, not caring that he was crying. It was a sad thing; it would be strange for him not to. "Don't ever forget me."

"No... no, you can't leave me like this. Not now, Marcus. You can't die," she protested, shaking her head and holding her child close. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't have a choice, Winry. If I could get out of this, I would, honest, but there's no other option," he apologized, his voice tinged with bitterness.

A small golden light appeared in the center of his chest. A similar one, only light blue, appeared in Nina's chest. He brought a hand to his chest, grabbing a fistful of his shirt, and looked up at Winry apologetically.

"Now it's going to get sad," Mirian stated. "I'll take care of what needs to be done."

"Mirian?" Alphonse asked. "What do you mean?"

"Katal-kyrie's power is manifesting in reaction to the enemy's. Because she has to try to keep the two powers in balance, someone else will have to release the needed power when this world starts breaking," she explained. Alphonse merely stared at her. What an eerie child! Indeed, as soon as she spoke Katie was wrapped in a golden light, unable to move or even speak. He swallowed hard, his gut twisting in nervousness and pain.

"Shouldn't a Godchild handle something like that?" Aislinn asked.

"That's precisely why I'm here, Mother. Your powers are still locked because of your correspondent, and Father can't activate his because his correspondent is too weak right now. I'm the only one with enough power to do that," the child replied firmly.

The earth began shaking, as it so often had the past several days, only this time the tremors were stronger and outlasted any prior ones. Beams of black light shot up from around the building as the screaming of the Unforgiven increased in volume. The building rattled violently, nearby objects crashing to the floor from the sheer force. The people clutched one another in fear: the very thing they had dreaded was happening. Loud cracking sounds resounded in the air as the chasm grew in size and length, spreading to cover more land. Huge chunks of earth shot up from among others, molten earth spurting upwards in a stream or orange light. Several buildings were destroyed from the uneven earth as the ground became uneven.

"Are you ready to fulfill your destiny?" Mirian asked calmly, turning towards Marcus and Nina.

He glanced once more at Winry, who was crying silently. She closed her eyes and turned her head, giving her silent consent. There was nothing she could do about it.

"Yes," they both answered.

Mirian beckoned them forward and they obeyed, dropping to one knee before the child. The glows on their chests intensified, spreading to envelop their entire bodies and turning them into masses of glowing light.

* * *

"Finally!" Edward laughed.

He stretched his arms and stood up. It had taken a few hours and now he was tired, but he managed to break his chains. Of course, he still wore the cuffs, but he was free. Now all he had to do was find Rin and get out of there. Adrenaline pumped through his veins at his sudden freedom and he all but mauled the guard outside the door.

"I hate to leave so soon, but I have somewhere I need to be," he smirked before running down the hall.

If he was correct, which he most likely was, Rin was on the top floor. All he had to do was find her and get away. How hard could that be? Some time later, and about five and a half stories later, he paused to catch his breath. Maybe it was the fact that he was getting old, or that he wasn't in as great a shape as he once was (being chained up and all) but he was panting heavily. He leaned against the railing of the stairs, wondering why the hell he hadn't taken the elevator. He made his way up the rest of the flight of stairs slowly, still recovering his breath. Slowly, he opened the door. He heard frenzied chatter and saw countless guards running around like 'The Three Stooges'. He stifled a small chuckle and closed the door as quietly as he could. He closed his eyes so he could concentrate and soon enough he was invisible. The more he experimented with his powers, the easier controlling them became. He was still fairly new at using them, so he had to be careful.

Swiftly and silently he maneuvered through the crowds of guards looking for him. Once or twice he found that he had to walk through people or objects, but he didn't get stuck. Eventually, he made it to the top floor and passed through the doors unnoticed. Dawn was slumped over on the floor, a bottle of booze in her hand and a bruise forming on her cheek. He felt a slight pang of sympathy, but only because his wife had suffered at the hands of the same man. He could care less about the trailer trash street whore.

"What are you doing here?" a voice hissed. He looked up to see Rin clutching the doorframe across the room to keep herself from falling.

"I came to get you," he replied in a whisper. "I broke out and I'm taking you with me."

"Are you insane? No wonder the building's been in an uproar," she rolled her eyes. "But I appreciate it."

"We have to go, now. There's guards after me and I have a really bad feeling," he said, striding over to her and grabbing her wrist.

"It's started..." she mumbled. "Back in the old world..."

"I know. It'll hit this one too, soon. We have to get away before things start breaking," he replied, leading her towards the window.

All of a sudden the building shook violently. Edward caught Rin as she lost her balance. There was a feminine scream from somewhere nearby.

"What was that?" Rin asked sarcastically. "I think you spoke a little too soon."

"I don't see how the enemy is going to get away with this. There are far too many people in the city because of the New Year celebration; the death toll is going to be enormous," he grimaced, watching the hordes of people mulling about in the streets below.

"They won't notice a thing. They've been brainwashed through the Internet and television and the like. Homunculus has a strong connection to machines and can send increments of his power through them. He was the one who stole my body," she replied grimly.

"When'd you get so smart?" he chuckled, opening the large window and sticking his head outside.

"It's not me, it's the stupid goons working for the enemy. They keep yakking at me and I have nothing else to do but listen," she huffed, folding her arms.

"There they are!" someone cried as the door was kicked open. "Don't let them escape!"

"Hang on tight," Edward warned. He scooped Rin up and jumped out the window, not having any other means of escape. She shrieked as they fell towards the earth. There was a loud hooting sound and a flash of white.

"You scared the crap out of me!" she wheezed as Liluye carried them far above the city.

"I'm sorry?" the blond grinned. Despite the fact that her heart was pounding, she found herself smiling. Over his shoulder she could see several skyscrapers crumbling from the violent tremors that shook the earth. There was no way something of this magnitude could be gotten away with.

"What's that?" Edward asked. Rin looked up to see beams of black light shooting up from the ground, destroying more buildings and causing a chorus of screams as people were struck by them. Skyscrapers crumbled and Liluye nimbly flew between the falling rubble.

"I don't know," she replied gently, staring as the world around them was torn to pieces.

The air was filled with a deep roaring sound, causing the two to look up towards the sky. The sky seemed like a pond after a stone had been thrown in, rippling and moving about freely. From behind the purple-pink nebula emerged a large planet, strikingly similar to Earth as far as placement and coloration of continents. Liluye landed on a somewhat sturdy building and flapped her wings angrily.

"Oh my god..." Rin mumbled, pressing a hand to her mouth. What was going on?

* * *

_A/N 10-11-10: I just got the worst and best news today. Worst news is: Tokyopop's Rising Stars of Manga has been suspended! I'm soo upset! How am I supposed to go pro now?_

_Okay, bad news aside... the good news is my friend's story is finally up! I checked my email and I saw the alert and I nearly choked on my spit. I've been waiting for this thing for nothing short of forever. Now I have something to do when I get home (I'm typing this during class while I'm waiting for the stupid yearbook website to load) after I update._

_Homecoming is this week, so I can lounge about in my Pj's all day today without getting chewed out by my mom because today's Pajama Day. Tomorrow I'm gonna wear my neko mimi and go to the Night Rally._

_The title for this chapter, I couldn't think of at first. So I stole it from that song from the Chicken Little movie where the aliens are zapping everyone. Or was it the trailer... I dunno..._

_Until chapter 48..._


	48. We Are Broken

_48: We Are Broken_

"Dad..." Ai started, her voice filled with concern. Alphonse looked up to see her pointing out the window.

"What is it?" He asked, stepping carefully so as not to lose his balance. He joined her at the window and looked at what she was pointing to.

Hovering in the sky framed by a creepy rip-shaped break in the storm clouds was a planet. It was fairly large and seemed to be getting bigger. Rain pelted the glass, blurring the view slightly and creating a horrible sound similar to the ticking of a clock. Chunks of earth continued to move about jerkily, like poorly strung marionettes. Spurts of magma shot into the air, setting anything it touched on fire. The entire world was cloaked in an eerie orange light.

"That's where they are, isn't it?" she asked warily, placing a hand on the glass. "The dimension they went to?"

"Yes, it is," he nodded. Soon he would see Edward again... he had missed him terribly, of course, but with all that was going on lately he didn't have much time to fret about things like that. He had to, first and foremost, focus on staying alive and ensuring that everyone else did as well. It was his duty as a Godchild to protect the others.

"We're beginning," Mirian stated. The two turned away from the window and faced their glowing companions. It was the least they could do, watch them as they fulfilled their duty. Everyone had a specific role to play.

Marcus and Nina closed their eyes, feeling their special power deep within their cores. It had always been there, they had just never noticed it before. They had no reason to, before now. The shaking of the earth intensified and their glowing did as well. A loud roaring tore through the air. Mirian extended her hands towards the two, her eyes half glazed from the intensity of the conflicting powers. The ground beneath them split suddenly, sending hunks of earth, wood, and cement into the air.

In a flash of light Nina and Marcus transformed into two identical glowing orbs of power, one gold and the other blue. Mirian directed them with her hands, guiding the blue one above her head and the gold one towards Katie, who lay semi-conscious on the couch. The blue orb shot through the roof and vanished into the sky, barreling towards the planet drawing closer and closer with each passing second. The gold one hovered arm's length above Katie.

As if in a trance, the brunette mechanic raised her arms like she was going to caress the orb. Her clothing glowed a similar color and shredded, reassembling into a fancy ensemble. The dress was a heavenly, soft white and looked like part of a cloud and the gold trim flashed in the changing light. A golden crown shimmered into view as she stood up. She held the orb of light in one hand, her other gripping firmly onto a scepter decorated with brass rings and a stag.

"Now..." she started, her voice resonating in the building like an echo in a cave. "This world is not for thee to destroy. Thou art mistaken if thou thinkest that we will be so easily overpowered. Witness thy folly at the hand of the Grand Creatrix, Katal-kyrie!"

She pressed the orb to her chest and it exploded, sending beams of brilliant yellow and white light into the air as ribbons of similar substance circled her scepter. She raised it above her head and stabbed it into the barren earth beneath her feet. Gold light snaked across the ground swiftly, illuminating everything in the immediate area before traversing around the outside of the building.

* * *

"Here she comes," Josiah mumbled weakly. Santi looked up to see a small bluish-white splotch zooming towards them. At first she thought it was a comet or meteor, but a second look told her it was exactly the same as her power, if not stronger.

Josiah stood up and reached for the orb of power, his garments glowing brightly before changing into ancient-looking robes. Soft white and blue shone in the changing lights from the vehicles passing.

"Are you sure it's safe to do this in a moving car?" Belphoebe asked over her shoulder, hitting the gas pedal hard to avoid a crazy truck driver.

"Do not worry thyself with such matters. We have it under control," he smiled. She looked at him in the rearview mirror. He looked different without his glasses, and very different in those clothes. He looked almost like a god from some Greek or Roman legend. She shook her head and returned her attention to the road; of course he was a god. He created nothing short of everything.

"Are we there yet?" Santi huffed. "The road behind us is started to break apart and I really don't want to plummet to my death right now."

"Hang on," Belphoebe warned before punching the gas. The vehicle shot down the road, swerving around the random overturned vehicle. The violent shaking of the earth had made quite a few cars pull over and stop, so the road was open for the speed at which the car raced. "You better hold onto something."

"You already said that," Santi grumbled, tightening her grip on the seat as they turned left sharply.

* * *

"How dare you let them escape," Ixion hissed. Dawn looked up at him fearfully.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to..." she pleaded, holding her arm where a new cut was bleeding steadily. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough," he snapped, kicking her in the face. She grunted in pain and slumped on the floor. The bitter taste of blood filled her mouth and she spat some of the red liquid out.

"Please... forgive me. It's not going to happen again..." she continued.

Ixion growled and kicked her again, this time aiming for her ribs. She screamed in pain and he felt a small smile tug at his lips. She rolled onto her back, pressing a hand to her abdomen and breathing heavily. Blood trickled down from her lips and arm, staining the floor dark red.

"It most certainly will not," he agreed, crouching down close to her. He lifted her arm and pulled out a syringe, tapping it and making the lime green liquid inside bubble angrily. The injection took only a second, but the effect lasted a little longer.

Dawn shrieked in pain as the liquid began to take effect. It felt like needles were pricking her everywhere. She could hear her heart pounding in her head, though it felt like it was going to fall through her stomach. The throbbing in her ribs intensified and she sat up, hoping the pain would fade. She glanced at her hand and gasped, the intake of air becoming frantic noises. Her skin was dissolving, turning into a fine dust to be blown away on the breeze flowing through the open window. It started out just her skin, and only on her hand, but it quickly spread up her arm and into her muscles and veins. Soon enough her entire body was wasting away, turning into a fine dust and disappearing.

"Now that that's been eliminated..." he said as Dawn died, stepping carelessly through her remains... or what was left of them... and striding towards the window.

"We can get to the ones we really need," he chuckled to himself as he opened the window.

The glass flexed from the prolonged quake and the hinges squeaked hoarsely as the pane swung outside, letting the sounds of people screaming and structures crumbling fill the room. An icy wind whipped his lank hair around his face as he leered down at the filthy mortals running around like ants. He didn't understand how they survived without the kind of power he had.

"Don't let your ego get too big, my puppet," Homunculus' voice said solemnly. "Your power and your life are both small fractions of my own; I can take it all away as easily as I gave it to you."

"Yes, master..." he mumbled. Oh, how he hated having to submit to someone! He never had to do that when he was first alive... his second life seemed to revolve around servitude to the epitome of evil. All the bad things in the world were concentrated in his master, and apparently in that girl.

"People are becoming restless," Homunculus continued. "Do something to distract them."

"Right," Ixion nodded curtly. He brought a hand to the tiny communicator embedded in his ear.

"Yes, Lord Ixion?" a voice replied.

"Begin the pyrotechnics. The master wants the mortals distracted," he said gruffly.

"Yes, of course," the voice replied.

Faintly, just under the roar of the demolition going on outside, he could hear the sizzle and explosion of fireworks. He watched as the golden fragments rained down among the city. He glanced up and his eyes widened; perched on top of a rather stationary building was a massive owl, her white feathers tinted gold and yellow from the fireworks. He saw two blurry splotches slide off the bird's back and managed to recognize the poofy silhouette of the dress _that girl_ had been wearing when she escaped with the so-called 'prince'. He ground his teeth, his dark red power swirling around him dangerously as it fed on his rage.

* * *

_A/N 10-14-10: well, that one took a while. I finally got rid of trailer-trash Dawn, so I don't have to stress over her strange manner of speaking. I really wanna write the next chapter, because something really important happens there._

_This chapter title comes from Paramore's song We Are Broken. It's one of my favorite songs and it kind of describes the relationships between all the characters, though maybe not Ixion (Robin) and Dawn._

_Okay, Random Rant Time! *cue cheesy music* Today was by far one of the worst yet. This morning, I hit my head on my bunk bed, the top one, when I woke up. Then on my way to school I saw some random deer show up out of nowhere and ran top speed into a truck. Everyone on my bus was all 'whoa!' Then, on my way to sixth period, I got run over! These two idiots were running in the halls and crashed into me. We spun around in this weird circle type thing and all three of us landed on the floor. I was on my knees (my leg's gonna have bruises I bet and I scraped one knee because I was wearing my pants with a hole in one knee) and my wrist right below the bottom of my wristband hurts. Figures that would happen the day I wear my glasses to school My mom called me 'a real dork'._

_So, until chapter 49 (the last chapter of DXM, can you believe I'm not done with this one yet?)..._


	49. What Lies Beneath

_49: What Lies Beneath_

"What's that?" Christin asked, pointing feebly at a dark red blob forming in a dark gap in Cassiopeia Syndicate's wall. Her power was still weak and she couldn't distinguish things very well yet.

"Ixion..." Edward hissed, tightening his grip. Christin ground her teeth in pain and tapped his shoulder. "Sorry," he apologized, letting up a bit.

Normally she would've protested being coddled like that, it was as annoying now as it was when she lad lost her voice, but she wasn't going to complain. This was the closest she had been to him in a while and now that she had her body back it ached in a way that couldn't be abated right now. Of course, urgent matters couldn't put her thoughts out of her mind like it could her body's urges.

"Look at that," she sighed, watching golden explosions light up the destruction. "How hauntingly beautiful."

"That's some fireworks display," he agreed, sliding off Liluye's back. "Must be part of that celebration people've been talking about."

"It is New Year's Eve," she nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose there's some reason to celebrate, even though the world's falling apart before our eyes."

The blond's mouth formed a firm line. He distinctly remembered being in this situation before. Well, not watching the world end, but holding someone like this. He couldn't remember who exactly, it was that girl with the purple streaks who kept cropping up in those barely-there memories, but it felt terribly familiar. If he thought about it hard enough, it was almost like he could remember, but his head ached too much if he tried too hard, so he settled for the halfway gone fragments. It wasn't like Rin wasn't accommodating, and he did like her a lot, but it felt like something was missing. Strangely enough, he didn't feel guilty about it. He was married; he should be, but he wasn't. He watched as the fireworks went off continuously, reflecting golden light in her green-brown eyes. She looked a bit sad. Not depressed or gloomy, just sad. She glanced at him and he looked away.

"You probably can stand on your own now," he said quickly, setting her down on the ground. She nodded slightly, but kept one arm around his shoulders for support. He did the same, his arm around her waist.

"It's getting closer, the old world," Christin commented, pointing at the sky. Indeed the planet was looming ever larger over their heads.

The tremors beneath them intensified, rattling the building on which they stood. Liluye looked up from preening her feathers and hooted warningly. Animals had sharp instincts about such things, and it was certainly being proved tonight.

"Liluye, go find Toby and anyone else on our side and keep them safe," Edward commanded. The bird hooted once, stomped a foot, and took off.

Christin saw the logic in that. Anything directly connected to the ground was being affected. The few hovering structures were the only completely stationary things. Maybe if they stayed in the air until this thing subsided, they'd be safe.

A strange bluish haze appeared near the edge of the city, advancing quickly towards the heart of the metropolis. Towards them. The building beneath her feet trembled violently, making her stagger away from Edward a bit. He lost his balance and fell to his knees. She stumbled towards the edge of the roof, unable to maintain her balance.

Edward watched in horror as a red sphere of energy appeared before Rin... Christin. She glanced over her shoulder at the ground some forty stories below, then back up at him. She was scared. He felt the concrete beneath him crack and break from the violent shaking. The red orb exploded, making Christin reel backwards. He lurched to his feet and lunged for her, but was too late. He stared, wide eyed, as she fell from the top of the building. It wasn't very long before he was falling as well, since the building was joining the others as rubble.

* * *

"We must act quickly. It will not be long before death becomes commonplace in this world," Josiah said suddenly. He reached forward and placed a hand over the dashboard. Within a heartbeat Santi, Belphoebe, and he had been transported into the heart of the city.

"Look at this place," the blond mused, stepping over rubble and chunks of concrete. "Ah, someone's falling!"

"Damn," Josiah swore, his power swelling with his emotion. He knew all too well the person plunging head first towards the ground, and the one hidden by falling building parts. He moved his hand upward and clenched his fist. Blue light exploded and shot towards the figures, enveloping them in pale blue bubbles.

"You must fulfill your destiny," he mumbled. "Now!"

Christin felt better, suddenly. She was still falling towards the ground, but she no longer felt weak and defenseless, like she got an energy boost. She had to change, now, or else she'll be killed. And Edward too, if something wasn't done. She closed her eyes and wished she had her scepter to transform. She felt the already familiar cylinder form in her hands and in a flash of golden light she changed.

"Please... help him..." she pleaded, clinging to her scepter desperately. She saw a bright red and gold orb of power form in front of her. It flew away from her and encircled Edward. She didn't see what happened after that, because a large piece of what once was a building landed on top of her.

* * *

Edward saw something rush up at him, bright red and gold in color. It merged with his chest and he felt stronger all of the sudden. Golden light wrapped around him, shredding his clothing and rearranging it. He felt more powerful, like he was some superhero he read about in a book once. He looked towards the sky and saw the planet filling most of the expanse. Was it him, or was it starting to get fuzzy, like a hologram that was about to fade away. He thought he saw this planet start to do that too, but he blacked out before he could confirm anything.

* * *

"This is it. Are you ready?" Katie asked. Everyone nodded more or less. They had no idea what she was talking about, but trusted her judgment regardless. Their lives were in her hands now.

She held out her hands and a golden mass of power formed, swirling and pulsing like a heartbeat. She clapped her hands together, and the sound echoed in the room. Golden light washed over everything, giving it all an ethereal glow. Despite the fact that the world was falling apart, it was beautiful. The sky became alight with a blue glow and their surroundings began changing, becoming transparent.

In a flash of golden light, somewhat dull compared to the glow covering the land, Alphonse transformed. He gripped his staff firmly as his Godchild clothes took form. Beside him, a similar glow died out. He turned to see Aislinn in a red, purple and black ensemble and holding a shiny sword. Her hair was purple at the tips and the top half was tied into two bow shapes.

"Guess my counterpart got his power," she grinned sheepishly.

"Guess so," he nodded, smiling. The blue and gold lights began to merge, becoming a light green where they met.

Out the window he saw the world dissolve, almost. It was like someone had piled up a lot of sand and the wind was blowing it away particle by golden particle. Blue particles began replacing the gold ones that had blown away. Alphonse felt the ground beneath him shift irregularly, like someone was trying to pull a carpet out from under his feet. Transparent blue buildings... or what was left of them... appeared around them, taking on a more solid form as time went on.

"What are you doing?" a raspy voice demanded angrily. "You dare to interfere now?"

"Thy actions are not to go without penance," Katie said firmly.

"You wench!" the voice growled. "I'll destroy you just as easily as you banished me!"

"Thou vile wretch, how dare thou thinkest thou can elude us? We will not stand for this, the destruction of our worlds," she continued.

" 'Us'?" Aislinn repeated uncertainly.

"She's using the 'royal we'," Alphonse murmured.

"Ah," she nodded, understanding now. People in positions of great power often used the 'royal we' when speaking about themselves.

"Katal-kyrie... you'll regret the day you ever created me!" the voice raged. "Soon my body will be complete and I'll be able to walk freely amongst you all! I'll destroy you and your precious offspring without you knowing who I really am!"

"That last part sounded kinda stupid," Aislinn muttered under her breath.

"You dare mock me?" it wheeled on her. A dark, pulsing mass generated in the air, black tendrils shooting towards her. She backed away, her grip on her sword tightening ever so slightly. A pale purple barrier appeared, dissipating the dark energy.

"Ugh... you're one of _them_," it grunted, saying the word 'them' as if it were poison.

"A Godchild, yes. Dost thou wish to make a complaint?" Josiah's voice said strongly. A semi-transparent image of him appeared next to Katie.

"We are ready, Jyagal-osandu. Are thee?" Katie said as Josiah's form gained solidity.

"We are," he agreed.

The two joined hands, their fingers interleaved intimately. The glowing worlds turned bright green as the powers continued to merge. In a flash of blinding light, the two separate planets became one. The sky rippled like water as they merged. In the blink of an eye it was over. Josiah stepped towards Katie and they shared a hug. Their clothes reverted back to what they had been wearing prior to transforming.

"It's done," he murmured in her ear, though everyone could hear him.

"I know. There are many dead, but there are many still in one piece," she nodded.

"You may go find your siblings now," Josiah said to Alphonse and Aislinn.

"Let's go," the alchemist said, holding out his hand. Aislinn took it and they dashed from the shambled structure into the wreckage outside.

"We have much to discuss; don't wait around for us," Katie said to the others. Kelsie and Russell nodded appreciatively. Fletcher and Kyle just shrugged.

Winry looked out the window at the partially cloudy sky, holding Ethan close to her chest. "See this, Ethan? Your father helped make this... he helped keep us alive," she whispered softly. One lone tear trickled down her pallid cheek. Overcoming this loss wouldn't be easy, but she had to for Ethan's sake... and her own.

* * *

"How could this have happened?" Rio raged. Andrea flinched from the sudden outburst. Her mouth flapped open and closed. She couldn't reply to that statement.

"I don't know, Mistress," she finally said.

"Then you are of no use to me." Rio held out a hand and Andrea's body turned to dust right then and there. She didn't even have time to process what was happening. "That's why you failed."

Something was very wrong here. The world itself felt different. She knew those aggravating Creatrix' powers had caused this difference. She growled shallowly and turned on her heel. She had business to attend to with Ixion.

* * *

_A/N 10-14-10: whoo hoo! Done! Man that was easy to write. The next chapter will wrap up this arc, and after that the 'Merged World' arc starts. That'll be the final arc in book 2. Then I can get to work on book 3. Also, I have to start... well, the class of 2011 will, not just me individually... Senior Project crap next week. The end of the quarter is tomorrow and I'm not sure how much free time I'll have..._

_This title comes from Breaking Benjamin's What Lies Beneath. It just seemed to fit the theme of the chapter to me..._

_By the way, I own nothing. I probably should've mentioned this a long time ago. The only things I own are the OC's. But I love them... most of them... so it's okay._

_Read and review por favor! Onegai! Muchas gracias! Domo arigato!_

_Until chapter 50..._


	50. I'll be There

_50: I'll be There_

Edward sucked in a breath sharply. He felt something jagged and hard digging into his ribs. He sat up, pushing a slab of concrete off him. Concrete? That stuff weighed a lot! How could he lift it like it was a piece of a wooden plank used to make a fence? That made no sense...

"That's gonna leave a mark..." he grunted, standing up and brushing dirt, dust and debris off him. He paused and looked at his clothing. It was different from before. Instead of a jacket, shirt, jeans and sneakers, he wore tight-fitting black pants and a sleeveless purple shirt with a wide collar. Red fabric was draped across his left shoulder and fastened in front with a pale purple jewel. There was a strange charm on the jewel, colored spheres encircled by swirls of purple and black. It chimed faintly when he moved. He continued to slap dirt off himself with his gloved hands and looked around. The city was in shambles, rubble and debris everywhere. Between the sleek remnants of the city's buildings, he saw burnt and broken wooden structures: Amestrian buildings. He dared not go poking through them; he didn't want to encounter any dead people he might know.

He wandered through the ruins, carefully picking his way around chunks of edifices. He tried to ignore the blood staining the rubble and ground, but failed: the stuff was everywhere. He saw a tattered piece of fabric here, a dismembered limb there. He swallowed hard, trying to quell his uneasy stomach.

He heard a faint chiming similar to the one his charm made somewhere up ahead. He quickened his pace, hoping to find someone he knew.

Christin emerged from a pile of shattered concrete, shaking drywall off her head. Her Godchild garment was torn and dirty and stained with blood, but otherwise she seemed to be in one piece. Edward, overcome with emotion, started crying silently. He remembered now, remembered everything. He remembered who she was, what they had and still have, what she had done to preserve it. All her pain and suffering, just so they could stay together. She had been watching out for him, always. She was always, always, always by his side, watching over him like a guardian angel.

"You shouldn't cry," she chuckled dryly as she approached him. She reached up and wiped tears from his cheeks. "You did what you could."

He grabbed her and held her close, breathing deep the scent of her skin. "I missed you so much."

"You... remember?" she asked quietly, like she didn't really believe him.

"Of course I remember. I got my memories back when I obtained my Godchild power. The positive energy erased the negative energy blocking them. I am so, so sorry about what you went through for us... for me," he said softly so his voice wouldn't break awkwardly.

She felt hot tears sting her eyes. Her scepter fell from her trembling hands and she hugged him back. She forgot about all the bad things that were going on right now, the destroyed cities, the confused survivors, the enemy, everything, and just reveled in the moment. It had been so long since something like this happened and she didn't want to waste a moment. They were finally back together, though it was under the worst possible circumstances.

"Geez, are you that emotional over finding the other one alive?" a sarcastic voice drawled. "Well, I guess it kind of is a big deal, considering what you two went through."

"Already starting with the sarcastic comments, Aislinn?" Christin hiccupped, wiping her eyes.

"I haven't seen you in forever. I have to make up for lost time," the redhead smirked. Christin rolled her eyes.

"What happens now?" Alphonse asked, looking around. The other three glanced around similarly and shrugged.

"Now you die!" something snarled. Aislinn lifted her sword and impaled a Techno-Cretin as it lunged for her. Countless monsters swarmed around them, closing in quickly.

"How about we run screaming?" Christin offered, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll run, but I'm not going to scream," Edward scoffed. He had forgotten how lame her humor could be.

They found some sort of gap between the hordes of monsters and bolted. Edward grabbed onto Christin's hand. Even in her Godchild form, she wasn't very physically fit and the treacherous terrain was not helping.

"Unforgiven!" Aislinn announced.

"I didn't even do anything yet!" her twin protested.

"Behind you," Alphonse said, swinging his scepter around and slashing the face of a horribly mutated zombie.

"Zombieland!" the younger twin wailed dramatically. "I've seen this movie before! Twinkies!"

"Will you stop being such a spaz?" Edward snapped. She stopped freaking out and twiddled her thumbs.

"Ew, the bodies are moving!" Aislinn griped, stepping away from a dismembered hand that was crawling towards her. She kicked it and it flew beyond a building's crumbling foundation.

"Zombieland 2.0!" Christin stressed. Edward glared at her. "Sorry, you know I act strange when stressed out," she apologized, covering her mouth with her hands.

"You can act as weird as you want when we get away from these undead freaks," the blond sighed, kicking at a reanimated torso. It growled at him, yellowed eyes flashing angrily. He grimaced. Zombie hunter hadn't been part of the 'Godchild' job description.

"Guys, over here!" Santi called, waving. She pulled on the reins of her pet bird and she landed neatly on the ground. Liluye hooted and mimicked the action. Tobias slid off the white bird's back and launched himself at his mother.

"I missed you so much," he mumbled. She hugged him and smiled softly. She had missed him too.

"Everyone did," she replied, referring to the mutual feeling of relief everyone was feeling.

"Josiah and Katie found a place we can stay," the teen said, breaking up the awkwardness she was feeling. "We best get moving before they start coming in droves," she nodded towards the mutants and zombies mulling about in confusion.

"Where would that be?" Alphonse asked, hauling himself onto Ti'ira's back before extending a hand towards Aislinn and helping her.

"Munich," she grinned.

"As in Germany?" Edward demanded. Christin nearly lost her footing as she clambered onto Liluye's back.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Santi replied.

"No, it's not," the blond answered, hiding a grin behind his bangs. He didn't mind going back to Germany, especially after all this time. It was where he first met the woman he loved more than anything. It was a special place to him now.

"That's where this all started..." Christin muttered, sitting behind Edward and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Where what started?" the blond asked innocently.

"Well... everything. I mean, think about it: if I hadn't shown up when I did, would you really be here now?"

"If it's any consolation, I like things much better now, apart from the obvious," he sneered at the monsters as Liluye flapped her wings and took off. Ti'ira followed and soon both birds were soaring through the air.

"Look, the sun's rising," Tobias pointed towards the horizon. The brilliant yellow star that the planet revolved around slowly crept up over the horizon, casting its warmth and light across this new world.

"So what do we call this now? Is it still Earth or is it something else?" Christin asked.

"That's a good question," Santi snickered. "How about we call it 'merged world'?"

"That makes sense," she nodded, tightening her grip slightly.

Edward realized that this must be hard for her. This was the world she had spent the first sixteen years of her life in, even though it was over three hundred years into the future. It was still her home, in a sense, and it must be difficult seeing it utterly destroyed like that. He could console her properly when the time was right. Actually, he could use a bit of that as well, after what happened. He shuddered at the thought, and felt her tighten her grip again, this time trying to provide warmth. It was pretty cold out, so that was understandable.

* * *

Time did pass, as it so often does, and before long they had arrived in Munich. Nostalgia washed over Edward as he glanced at the surrounding scenery that was surprisingly still standing.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Alphonse smirked as he dismounted the giant bird.

"I don't remember it being so... grassy," the blond replied, kicking a tuft of grass sticking up between cracks in the street.

"This part of earth merged with a barren field somewhere in the western half of our planet. That's why the damage wasn't so great here. We should be safe here for a while," Josiah announced, emerging from a building.

"Feel free to inhabit any of the nearby buildings," Katie said, joining Josiah. "You two probably have a lot to talk about," she said to Edward and Christin. They shared a glance and nodded simultaneously.

"Maybe you can fill us in on what exactly has been happening," Aislinn suggested, turning to Tobias. He glanced once at his parents and nodded, following them inside.

Christin felt her throat itch and started coughing. She pressed a hand to her mouth to subdue it, since she didn't want to get anyone sick if she was getting a cold. Edward grabbed her free hand and led her inside a building. He flicked on the lights and inspected the interior. She lowered her hand, her eye caught by the irregular red color. She looked down to see blood dripping down the palm of her hand.

"Ed," she said warily. He looked up and cast her a puzzled look.

"Something wrong?" he inquired.

"I coughed up blood," she replied.

"Are you sick?"

"It's probably the cold," she shrugged. "This happened before when I was a little girl. I would always get a really bad cough during the winter and sometimes I coughed up blood."

She wouldn't tell him. She couldn't bear to tell him that she might be getting sick. She'd lie to him as long as was possible. She glanced around the room, her green eyes sweeping over the furniture and ornate paintings hanging on the papered walls, the patterns of the wallpaper long faded. This house had not been inhabited in a while, but nothing was even remotely decayed. It must've been emptied because the prior owners moved away or something. Not that she cared right now, with the state things were in. She wrapped her arms around her for warmth against the biting chill and sat down on the edge of a couch.

Why was it them? Why were they chosen out of all humanity to stop Homunculus? Surely someone else could have done this job... so why did it have to fall to them?

"You're getting wrinkles on your forehead," Edward said, poking her. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, joining her on the couch.

"How we're the ones who have to play maid and butler and clean up after a pair of careless gods... How people must be wondering what the hell's going on... How this is all a bit surreal... how life seems like a really, really stupid story at times... how long we'll have to wait until we can actually do something worthwhile, things like that," she replied.

"Christin, have I ever told you that you're weird?" he asked.

"Only every day," she grinned. "I wonder what we're going to do now."

"We as in us or we as in everyone?" he inquired.

"Both, I guess... I don't really know anymore. But... now you know what it was like for me, right?"

"Yeah..." he grunted, "I do."

She shifted her weight and hugged him around his waist. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I should've done something to protect you..."

"It's not your fault. I should've fought back. No one's to blame."

He wasn't sure how long they sat there, but when he finally took notice of the time it was darkening outside. Orange light cut through the windows, faintly illuminating the interior. He stretched and his arm creaked strangely. Christin shifted her weight a bit and sighed deeply. Oh, she was sleeping. As carefully as he could he wriggled out from beneath her and stood up.

"Brother..." Alphonse's voice started.

"Huh? Oh, hey Al," the blond said, looking at his younger brother. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to see you again. It's been a long time," he smiled.

"Yeah, it has. How've you been?"

"I've been better, could be worse I suppose. I'm just wondering why you still look like a teenager," Alphonse chatted.

"I do?" Edward asked rhetorically, looking down at himself. Now that he thought about it, he did look the same way he did all those years ago. "What the hell?"

"Is she getting sick?" the younger brother asked, nodding towards his brother's wife as she started coughing again. "She'll catch a cold if you let her lie around in this weather while wearing that sleeveless dress."

"Don't instruct me on how to take care of my wife!" the blond barked.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"How is this my sense of humor? It isn't even funny!"

"Haven't you noticed that every time you start ranting she starts laughing? Face it, you're funny."

"I guess... honestly I'm just glad to back together."

Alphonse snickered. "Love has made you so sappy."

"Shut up."

The two sat outside on the front steps talking amongst themselves, watching as the streetlights flickered on and cast their yellow-orange light on the piles and layers of snow on everything. Christin woke up from another coughing fit, catching more blood in her hands. She stared at it blankly before getting up to wash it off. She let hot water run over her hands, not caring that it stung her skin. She was shivering anyway and the heat felt good.

"I've got to better myself..." she mumbled, looking at her reflection in the steamed up mirror. She wiped away the condensed water. "I can't let my emotions govern me when two worlds are depending on me... I'm not strong enough to do this..."

"That's why you're not doing this alone. I highly doubt there's one person in the entire world strong enough to do what we have to. I'll be there for you, and so will Al and Aislinn and everyone else. No one could survive without other people; they'd go mad. So stop looking so depressed," Edward cut in. "Even though that's how your face naturally looks," he added.

"I'm not in the mood for your lame attempts to lighten the mood by stating the obvious," she huffed, turning off the water. "There were so many things I imagined doing when I got my body back... so why the hell am I crying?" she sniffed, wiping at her face.

He grabbed her arm gently and spun her around, kissing her. He felt her relax then deepen it, pressing herself closer to him. It wasn't long before they were making love. They didn't need to speak anymore, there was nothing to say.

"You know, strangely enough, you're right," Edward said later that night. Christin was sleeping soundly and of course wouldn't hear him, but it felt better to say some things out loud.

"If we don't shape up, this merged world won't be much of a world anymore. I don't know what Homunculus is planning, but it can't be good if he's gone this far."

If this feeling in his gut was right, things weren't going to get any easier. One good thing was that everyone, more or less, was back together again. There was power in numbers and against an enemy of this size, they would need all the help they could get.

* * *

_A/N 10-16-10: Part two is finito! Aw man, that took a while. It was mostly filler, but it kinda made sense, I think._

_I'm really sorry that it kinda ended up shojo-esque with the magical transformations and everything, but the damn characters are taking over again. Actually, I'm surprised Ed's putting up with the magic right now. Either that or it hasn't sunk in that he's reverted to maho shojo transformations and whatnot yet... what do you think?_

_Alright, next up is the third and final arc of book 2, 'Merged World'. I got the title from a Final Fantasy game I have, actually. Final Fantasy V Advanced, actually (for Gameboy SP), because there was a map of the world in the back and it had 'world one', 'a new world' and 'merged world' and it just sounded so cool that I had to emulate it._

_I swear *sigh of contentment* there's nothing like watching FMA and writing fanfictions after NOT getting chewed out by parents after staying out all night without telling them. I really have it good sometimes... ;)_

_Until arc three, chapter 51..._

_Oh! Please review! It might be a while before part three gets underway. I kinda have to think about what's going to happen next._

_See you there!_


	51. The Red River

_**51: The Red River**_

The sound of pots and pans rattling faintly reached Edward's ears. He yawned, stretched, and sat up, looking around at the interior of the bedroom. Ornate wooden furniture lined the walls, the intricate pattern of the wallpaper faded by prolonged periods of exposure to the sun. He found his boxers and put them on, shivering from the early morning chill. In one corner of the room was a mahogany armoire. Maybe he could find something to wear that wasn't torn up and stained with blood. As luck would have it, there were men's clothes inside, though they were somewhat aristocratic in appearance. He shrugged and chose a pair of dark grey slacks and a white button-down shirt.

"Oh, you're up," Christin announced when he meandered downstairs and into the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

"Since when are you so perky in the morning?" he yawned. "You look better."

"I feel better. I guess I just needed to rest," she chuckled, setting a plate of food before him.

"Any idea what we're going to do?"

She sighed and thought. "Josie and Katie called a meeting for later on tonight, but other than that the entire day's free. As far as I know, the meeting's just to discuss what happened to the world and what we might be able to do."

"Sounds kinda sketchy for a plan to save the world even if this is just the early stages," Edward grumbled.

"Eye roll," she stated, rolling her eyes. "These things take time. We have to carefully plan out our moves unless we want to get barbequed or something. Don't look at me like that; in case you forgot I did work for the military as captain of the air fleet."

"You just sounded so mature," he snickered, looking out the window.

"Strange, isn't it? Like spring started but winter decided to make a comeback," she commented. "Where'd you get the fancy clothes?"

"The armoire upstairs. It's like whoever used to live here just decided to get up and leave. They left everything, even things of value," he replied.

"Maybe they went on vacation just before the merging and..." she trailed off.

"Perhaps," he agreed.

"There's been so much death lately. Pinako, Marcus, Nina, all those people... even that annoying Dawn girl was killed. I'll be glad when this is over," she sniffed.

"Won't we all? I just hope this is the last thing we have to do. Anything else and I just might kill myself," he scoffed.

"That's not funny, Ed," she chided.

"Sorry." He chewed thoughtfully for a moment or two before speaking again. "Wanna go on a date?"

"Excuse me?" Christin asked flatly. "I must be hearing things. I thought you asked me on a date."

"Come on. It's not like we have anything else to do today. Besides, we can survey what happened here," he grinned.

"So it's just a recon mission?" she inquired.

"Well, if you're gonna be all snippy about it..." he started, leaning back in his chair."I guess we can just sit here all day long, staring at the interior decorations."

"That's boring. Let's go," she said quickly.

* * *

Edward stood outside, watching the pale grey clouds creep slowly across the bright blue sky. A cold winter wind blew around him, lifting strands of his hair occasionally. The radio station said that a snowstorm was expected to hit by ten o'clock that night. It also said that there was nothing to worry about and that scientists had predicted the earthquake, that they had expected a sudden rise in temperature that would affect the foliage of the world, that they were able to bullshit through the whole ordeal. Well, they hadn't said the 'bullshit' part, but he figured everything else was bullshit. What bugged him, apart from the fact that the town was mostly barren of people, was the no one seemed to notice the difference. How could they not see the random building husks scattered throughout everything, the sudden appearance of thousands of people, everything? Could people really be that oblivious? Well, maybe there was some truth in the saying that 'ignorance is bliss'. He couldn't really blame them. The world itself was awful... now it has only been made worse. He would ignore it, if he could. The only problem was he had to do something about it.

Did they have to split the world into the two parts again? Was that even possible? And what of Homunculus, what were they to do about him? It seemed that everything was encoded in some sort of riddle or puzzle that he just couldn't figure out.

"What's that?" Christin asked, joining him.

"What's what?" he replied.

"That," she repeated, pointing to a glimmering line in the distance. He squinted his eyes and peered into the distance. If he was correct, it looked a bit like a body of water. But one that big this close to Munich? The closest body of water he could think of was the Danube River, and that had to be several miles away at least.

"Let's go find out," he grinned, extending his hand. She smiled and took it.

They wandered through the city, watching the bizarre landscape. Even without the merging of the worlds, it was different. So many new buildings, but all of them were empty. The pair checked nearly everything, only to find no traces of life.

"It's like a ghost town," Christin mumbled. "There's absolutely no trace of human life."

"It's not just that. There aren't even any birds or bugs," he replied.

"Birds..." she grinned. "Reminds me of that time in June when they attacked me for no reason."

"I remember that. We were walking home from shopping and out of nowhere this crow swooped in and started pecking at you. You flipped out and started running in circles before you finally smacked it. After that, it brought reinforcements and you didn't leave the apartment for a month because you were so scared," he laughed.

"You make me sound like a chicken..." she pouted.

"Don't get so uptight," he whined.

"Well, it has been a while since we were together like this. I suppose I could let it slide," the brunette smirked.

"Thanks so much," he said with mock dryness.

"Oh, it's snowing again," she said, looked up towards the source of the white flakes of crystallized water. "Isn't it funny how something so simple - frozen water - can be so beautiful?"

"The world works in strange ways. How can someone so strange be so attractive?" he countered.

"Touché," she replied, snapping open the umbrella. "Despite your occasional dorkiness, I really love you."

"So what do you think happened to the people who used to live here?" the blond chatted.

"If my memory serves me correctly, Germany was split into East and West Germany after World War II. Stalin left East Germany the way it was after the war, while the Allies built West Germany back up again, better than it was before. They stayed out of the next war, but the fourth World War... well, remember how there were no inhabitants up near Yosemite? The same weapons were used in Munich," his wife explained.

"How depressing," he commented. He continued on his walk, looking at the vacant buildings. He tripped and landed face first in a pile of snow.

"And you say I'm a klutz," Christin snickered.

"It wasn't me. Someone left their chunk of metal outside," Edward snapped, kicking the thing that made him trip. It moved slightly and he sat up straighter. "Please tell me you saw that too."

Christin crouched down to brush snow off the object, only to have a metal hand burst out of the snow and grab her wrist. She shrieked and tried to back away.

"Please... help me..." a voice droned.

"It's alive?" she screeched.

"Actually, I'm not alive... though I am on..." it continued.

The owner of the hand brushed snow off its head, revealing a metallic cranium.

"A robot?" Edward asked.

"Yes, a robot. I was sent to investigate the strange phenomena occurring at the turn of the year. You may call me Astran," it replied.

"Who sent you?" the blond demanded.

"My maker," Astran replied.

"Right here," a meek voice said.

"Hey, it's the toast guy from the temple!" Christin announced. "What's your name again?"

"I'm Caleb..." he replied, hanging his head.

"What are you doing way out here in Germany?" Edward inquired, helping Christin to her feet.

"I came to fetch the Chieftain. Our temple has become a sort of sanctuary since the merging and we need her to come back and restore order. People have been going absolutely bonkers," Caleb replied.

"We can take you there," Christin offered, spinning the umbrella in her hands and making the snow that accumulated on top join the snow on the ground. "Why were you under the snow, anyway?"

Astran glanced back at Caleb. "I was standing out here analyzing the composition of the earth when he bumped into the pole supporting the porch roof and knocked a bunch of snow on top of me."

"No comment," Caleb replied snootily, taking a large bite of toast.

"Caleb made you?" Edward asked, walking circles around the robot. "I thought all machines were connected to Cassiopeia. Why aren't you trying to attack us?"

"We use a different server that operates separately from the syndicate. They can't access it, so our technology isn't affected and warped. I admit to being a tech junkie. I was a total nerd in high school," Caleb admitted.

"No doubt," Christin commented.

"It's a river," Edward said randomly.

"What?" the other three asked.

"The thing you were asking me about earlier, Christin. It's a massive river," the blond clarified, pointing in the distance.

Spanning well over a mile was a large river, its crystal clear water reflecting the sunlight that peeked through slits in the clouds. As it flowed, the water turned faint red.

"Oh..." Caleb said grimly as a bloody body floated into view.

"What in the..." Edward started.

"Why did people to this? Were they too busy to bury these poor people?" Christin asked rhetorically, approaching the river bank. She knelt down and watched as a child's body caught on some stray branches. She clenched her fist and ground her teeth.

"We should be on our way," Astran stated.

"Yes, let's," she agreed. "This is going to stop, one way or another."

"I couldn't agree more," Caleb nodded.

"Eh, it's not like there's anything else to do," Edward shrugged, grinning. "I could settle for kicking some evil ass."

* * *

"We sure walked far, didn't we?" Christin panted half an hour later. She flopped forward, faceplanting in the snow.

"It didn't seem so long before... but we were just wandering..." Edward wheezed, bending over. "Damn, I'm tired..."

"I'm not tired at all," Caleb quipped. Astran rolled his eyes.

"I wonder why. You'd think someone's carrying you or something," the droid scoffed. He dropped Caleb, who had been carried on his robot's back.

"Where have you two been? Everyone's waiting for you," Tobias chided, running up to them.

"You know you're getting old when your kid pegs you for being out late..." she groaned.

"Stop talking. You're making me depressed," Edward mumbled.

"Can't blame me for speaking the truth," she replied.

"I blame you for breathing," he retorted. She smacked him. As they walked through town, he couldn't help glancing over his shoulder at the thin red line... the red river carrying the dead bodies away from civilization. He swallowed hard and forced himself to look away and focus on the matters at hand.

* * *

_A/N 10-17-10: alright, chapter 51 is complete. I'm gonna do my best to wrap this up as quickly as possible without leaving huge gaps everywhere._

_This was sort of a filler, but fillers are necessary. Especially when they're full of fluff. I haven't written anything particularly romantic in a while, so I put a date in this chapter. Come to think of it, I don't remember writing about _anyone_ going on a date, _ever_._

_Is it just me, or are the chapters getting shorter? I feel like there's less content in the more recent ones..._

_Until chapter 52..._


	52. Sillyworld

_**52: Sillyworld**_

"Can we begin now?" Josiah asked wryly as Edward, Christin, Caleb and Caleb's right-hand robot Astran burst through the door.

"Yes," Edward huffed.

"Please do," she said breathlessly.

"Video feed from Central HQ is online," Katie announced. "How you feeling, boys?"

"Like I could really use a cigarette," Jean snipped. "Other than that, we're alive. Not much else to say."

"Excellent, let us begin," Josiah clapped, turning off the lights. A holographic screen shimmered into view, displaying a diagram of the merged world.

"As I'm sure you're all more than aware, our home world and the world created by our enemy Homunculus have merged together, forming one world which we now refer to as 'the merged world' since we couldn't come up with a better name. As far as we know, he's planning on getting revenge for being neglected for far, far too long."

"I wonder whose fault that is," Aislinn scoffed.

"We have to be on our guard at all times," he continued, smacking her. She stuck her tongue out at him but kept quiet. "Not only does he have complete control over nearly everything in his world, but he also has armies of undead and his version of chimeras. We're not sure how effective the undead can be, but we do know that the Techno-Cretins, as the chimeras have been called, are capable of semi-fluent human speech and thought processing. Before you all get worried, you will not turn into a zombie if you are bitten or otherwise come into contact with an undead... Unforgiven, they're called. The Techno-Cretins won't change you if bitten, but they will leave pretty bad wounds that will take a few weeks to heal fully. We're not sure how to kill the Techno-Cretins, but if my theory is correct they should succumb to euphorium just like the Unforgiven."

"If you're a 'Grand Creatrix', how come you don't know these things for sure?" Ai asked.

"Okay, one: don't use my title with quotation marks around it, and two: Homunculus' power is based on something completely different than any of ours. We do know that it's based off all the negative emotions flowing in and around the world and that's why euphorium has such a large effect. Since the Cretins are made by the same creator, it's only natural to assume that they'll react when exposed to their polar opposite, positive emotions. However, until that is tested and proven, it's still just a theory. Are there any questions so far?"

Everyone shared a glance and shook their heads. They pretty much understood everything that had just been talked about.

"I've collected data from a few satellites orbiting the earth and managed to find pictures of the aftermath," Josiah continued, snapping his fingers. The image of the globe zoomed in and showed Germany and most of Europe. "Europe has been merged with an area that hasn't really been inhabited. It was mostly just grassland on the other half of the planet, though there were a few tribes living here and there. America seems to have fused with Amestris, since Youswell showed up in Sonora. There are similar cases around the globe, but what's most peculiar is that it seems the old world was upside-down when it merged with the new world."

"Upside-down?" Russell repeated. "What does that mean, upside-down?"

"Youswell is in the east, right? And Sonora is as far west in America as you can get while staying on the continent. The only logical explanation is that the world was upside-down compared to the other."

"But this world could've been the upside-down one, not necessarily the old one," Edward pointed out.

"Good point. However you want to look at it, one world was upside-down compared to the other. Now, how or why that happened eludes me, but then again it isn't really important. What we need is an army," Josiah clapped his hands together.

"An army?" came the cumulative reply.

"Think about it," Katie sighed angrily. "He has machines, Unforgiven, Techno-Cretins, and a majority of the people still alive. At most we have the Amestrian military and the American Mahk'rah's and Kali'rahs. Granted, we also have the Godchildren, but that might not be enough. Homunculus has had thousands of years to expand his power and he's learned to take over some portion of ours through Rio. We need some way to fight back."

"The army!" Santi exclaimed, slapping her fist into her palm. "That's it!"

"I know. That's why we need to figure how who exactly to recruit into our army," Katie drawled.

"No, no, no, the mechanical army back in the temple. My people built those forever ago, so they're linked directly to the server we still use today. If we can get them going again, I'm sure we can recruit normal Earthling soldiers to man them! That way we have alchemists from Amestris, Kali'rahs and Mahk'rah's from both worlds, regular soldiers from both worlds, you two gods, and the Godchildren," the teen explained, grinning largely.

"You know, I think she's on to something," Josiah considered. "That's actually a pretty good idea, Santi."

"Me and my bots can probably replicate the technology and make more. We're also manufacturers of a brand of cybernetics so we can rig those up to a base and turn those into weapons as well," Caleb added. "You can see some of my handiwork right over there," he gestured to Edward.

"You made these?" the blond asked, looking down at his arm.

"It's nothing really. I just drew up the basic designs, ran the inner networking systems through my laptop to check for bugs and errors and viruses and stuff before plugging it in and welded it all together," the toast-loving man grinned sheepishly.

"I think we found someone smarter than you," Christin whispered loudly to Edward.

"I think you might be right," he murmured. "I'm smart about alchemy, not so much about machines."

"How soon can we get those machines running?" Josiah asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Belphoebe?" Santi looked at the blond woman for help.

"No one in the current tribe knows how they're started. The ones who helped build them in the first placed are all dead and the manuals describing how they operate were burnt to a crisp during a fire twenty years ago. All the technology is from the turn of the millennium," Belphoebe replied, shaking her head to indicate she didn't know much either.

"Hey, you were living here at that time, right?" Alphonse asked, turning to Christin.

"Just because I was alive then doesn't mean I know how everything works. I spent all my time reading manga and watching anime and drawing," the younger twin replied. "You know what, sorry. I should've planned on jumping through time and space only to fight the biggest mass of everything evil with machines and studied how technology works. Excuse me."

"Enough with the attitude, missy," Edward chided.

"Don't call me missy, mister," she pouted.

"Well, we'd need to get the materials and that could take a few months because we need to import them from various locations, I'd also have to get a team of specialists to make sure everything's put together properly... and someone to train the gorillas who are going to operate them... I'd say at least six months," Caleb calculated. "The ones already built are designed to run on the same kind of power those four are exhorting," he pointed to the Elrics. "If they discharge enough power, I'm sure they'll start working again."

"I suppose that makes sense," Aislinn nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure we can figure out how they work once we get them up and running, right Al?" Edward asked.

"No doubt," the younger brother agreed.

"Yeah, all I hear is 'blah, blah, blah'. Can someone talk about something I can actually comprehend without getting a migraine?" Christin griped.

"You worked for the military, right? Think you could gather a few 'guerillas' like Caleb requested?" Katie asked.

"He said 'gorillas', not 'guerillas'," the former officer pointed out.

"Don't nitpick my lines, you..." the Creatrix growled. "Besides, there really isn't much of a difference in the long run. We just need someone to operate the machines; I'm sure a trained gorilla could do that, if given enough time."

"Not a problem! My master and me can recruit monkeys to man the suits," Saru piped up.

"Santi and I can help too," Rika added. "We can talk to the various tribes scattered throughout the world and get them to help."

"I suppose we could run it past some of the guys here, well, the ones who aren't dead anyway," Jean huffed.

"Where exactly are you guys?" Tobias asked. "If Youswell is in California, wouldn't you be in Kansas or something?"

"Actually, we keep seeing these green signs saying 'Tulsa' and other weird names, so I guess we're in Tulsa," the smoker replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Oklahoma," Christin stated. "I read a book series about vampires that was set in Tulsa, Oklahoma once. It was after I became disgusted with Twilight and changed my outlook on vampires. The green signs are directional signs saying how far it is to the next city or town. I can explain things better when I get there."

"You're coming here?" a female voice demanded. "Need I remind you of the disaster you single-handedly brought upon us eight years ago?" Olivier Armstrong snapped.

"Hey, I fixed it! I swear, sometimes women hold the weirdest grudges."

"Incoming call from... the Great Salt Lake Hotel?" Kelsie announced.

"Isn't that in Utah?" Christin asked aloud.

"I wouldn't know; you're the one who used to live here, you tell me," Edward scoffed.

"Rose!" Kelsie cried joyfully. "You're okay! How is everything?"

"Sounds like everyone came out more or less okay," Ai commented.

"Mother..." Mirian started, approaching Aislinn.

"Yes?" the redhead asked.

"It's... it's time for me to go home," the child finished. "I'm no longer needed here so I have to return to the future."

"You're going back?" Aislinn asked.

"Yeah... don't worry, I'll be back soon enough. You won't even miss me," Mirian grinned, hugging her mother around her middle.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any to take a break. We need to let Little Miss ADD over there fully absorb the info," Josiah said crisply, glancing pointedly at the 'miss' in question.

"You say something?" Christin asked innocently.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" the bespectacled man inquired.

"Caleb's going to design and built more mech suits for gorilla-people to use so we can build up an army to match and hopefully exceed that of the enemy so we can find a way to separate the world without causing more damage than has already been done and maybe, if we're lucky, restore what was already demolished. In order to do that, however, we need time, money, resources and people, all of which will take time to get to wherever we plan on setting up a base of operations." she replied in one breath. "Of course, that's only bits and pieces. We're gonna need a lot more than that: mechanics, tech specialists, a steady supply of income and resources, and maybe a couple people to keep everything organized, because we all know I sure as hell can't do that."

"Remind me to stop talking to you," Josiah grimaced. "Now, since some of you here now have had connections to the army, we're going to need you to contact as many people as possible. Elric brothers, you can handle the regular infantry I assume. Christin-"

"Don't forget to stop talking to me!" she interrupted.

He sighed and hung his head, not wanting to even try again. Everyone else just laughed.

* * *

_A/N 10-19-10: another chapter done and out. Honestly, I wonder how I manage to keep coming up with all these bizarre ideas. And it's all mostly connected! How do I manage THIS when I have trouble remembering my own name?_

_...I was thinking of putting a chapter in here that's all about the kids. Ai, Toby, Kael, all of them, just to see what would happen. I mean, you've seen how their parents act... what the hell would they cook up? Personally, I'm voting for accidentally blowing up a building. Like, a really big building... a sky rise._

_I'm making a short story based off the song Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls. I was listening to it earlier today and I was at the part where it says 'I've got a closet filled up to the brim with the ghosts of my past and the skeletons' and I just pictured some guy freaking out and trying to push all these ghosts and skeletons back into a closet while some girl's watching. I dunno why I pictured that, I just did._

_I'm gonna try to cut back on the amount of content in the author's notes. I mean, I have a blog for a reason. Haven't updated in a very long time, but hey... I'm a very busy person! Not only do I have this story to finish and the next one to start researching (more), but now we got our packets for senior project and that's gonna be a bitch... not to mention I have apex after school still..._

_Ugh, I need a clone... so I can lounge around and work on this while she goes to school for me._

_The title for this chapter comes from Stone Sour's Sillyworld. It just seemed to fit with what's going on at this point in time._

_Well, until chapter 53 (already!)..._


	53. Memories are to be Remembered

_**53: Memories are to be Remembered**_

"Okay, thanks a ton." Christin sighed heavily and hung up the phone.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call instead?" Edward asked. "We all know your people skills are far less than zero."

"But it's my job and I intend to do it," she huffed. "As well as I can..." she added, flopping face-forward onto the couch.

"Alright, if you insist. Don't come whining to me when you wanna quit."

"I'm not gonna quit," she growled. "I'm just gonna lay here until something happens."

"Odds are you'll die before something gets done," Tobias sniffed. "Honestly, I don't know who is worse, you or Dad."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Edward replied stiffly.

"You two do that to me all the time. Why shouldn't I do the same to you? Isn't that an equivalent exchange?" the kid retorted smugly.

"Why don't you go outside and play in the snow or something like a normal human child?" Christin suggested, her voice muffled by the couch cushions.

"Like normal? How can I be 'normal' when I'm the offspring of you two?" Tobias inquired snidely. "That's like asking a building to act like a bird."

Despite his complaining, Tobias wandered away. If he didn't know better, he'd say it was almost like before, when there wasn't anything bad going on. In the blink of an eye, he had changed back to his original form, that of a nine year old boy. It was a nice change of pace. He had been a teenager for so long he almost forgot what it was like to be a child. Maybe he should do like his mother suggested: play in the snow. He ran for the closet and flung the door open, snagging his jacket off its hook. A quick alteration made it fit perfectly, and the excess fabric made an excellent hat and scarf combo.

"Ai, come play with me!" he cried, popping his head into the living room. Ai looked up from cleaning her gun under the watchful eye of Katie, who was a bit of an expert in weapons. After all, the mechanic had lived through countless wars and she had come up with the design for the euphorium pistol.

"Who are you?" she asked, blowing a strand of wavy hair out of her eyes.

"Go play. You won't have much of a chance to goof off in the coming months," Katie encouraged, nodding towards the door. "I can finish up here."

"I'm Tobias, remember? You've spent too much time as a grown up, Ai. Loosen up and come play in the snow. We'll get Kael and Joey too, and Mirian before she leaves," the blond grinned.

"Alright, if you insist," she huffed, standing up and tucking her hands in her pockets.

"Have fun," Katie called after them.

"Kael, Joey!" Tobias screeched, wandering down the street to the building the Tringhams were occupying.

"Stop shouting; what do you want?" Russell chided, sticking his head out the window.

"I wanna play with Kael and Joey," Tobias replied, still grinning.

"Snowball fight!" Joey screamed, charging outside with his fists in the air.

"I wanna be on Toby's team!" Kael exclaimed.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my team, Kael," Joey pouted.

"I'll be on your team," Ai offered. "Oh!"

"This fight is for kids only. No teenagers allowed," Tobias snickered, sticking out his tongue.

"Fair enough," Ai nodded, transmuting her clothes to fit her child body.

"The teams are uneven," Mirian stated, flipping up her hood. "If we team up, someone is going to be by themselves. That's not very sportsmanlike."

"Kinda makes me miss being a kid," Kelsie mused, letting her elbows rest on the windowsill. "Snowball fights, waking up early just to bug my parents, hot chocolate and bedtime stories... Oh, how I long to once again taste the delectable thing called childhood!"

"You've been spending too much time around Christin..." Russell muttered, dragging a hand through his hair. "Just because she over dramatizes all the time doesn't mean you have to."

"I'm not over dramatizing, darling, I really do miss being a little kid. I wasn't aware of the evil consuming the world when I was a little girl. I didn't have to fear for my life every single moment. I could just live my life and not worry about all the bad things going on. If something bad was happening, I could just close my eyes and when I'd open them again everything would be okay. Things were so much easier then..." she lamented.

"But being a child means you don't get the pleasure of being an adult. There are pros and cons to everything. Sure it's fun to be a carefree child, but you wouldn't be able to do this and that as an adult," Russell chattered.

"_She_ seems to manage well enough," Kelsie mumbled, jerking her thumb towards Christin's retreating figure. She watched as her friend snapped open an umbrella and disappeared down the road. "She's been going out an awful lot lately."

"Well, she has a lot to deal with. Be glad that you're normal. You don't have to deal with things on the same level we gifted people do. Whenever something had me stressed, I'd take long walks and eventually some solution would appear," he sympathized.

Kelsie pondered this deeply, resting her chin in her hands and gazing out the window at the snowy landscape. The sounds of the children having an all-out snow war echoed off the buildings. Russell was right. She was lucky to be normal. She couldn't imagine what the others were going through right now. If she had special powers or alchemy or something she'd have to get into the heart of the fight as well. Right now, she was just an outsider, able to watch without feeling anything directly.

"You're not as insignificant as you think you are," Josiah commented, making her jump.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Russell wheezed, clutching his chest.

"But it's so much more entertaining when I just barge in. People make the best faces when they're surprised," the Creatrix chuckled.

"How am I not insignificant?" Kelsie demanded, turning to face him. "Tell me that, Josiah Gossner."

"What I am about to tell you is a complete and total secret. If one word of this is spoken out of confidence, there will be hell to pay," Josiah said firmly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

* * *

"Hey, don't ignore us!" Ai whined, throwing a snowball at the window Russell was closing. It missed and fell to the ground about ten feet away.

"Guess you're limited to short range attacks," Kael snickered.

"I wouldn't tease her, you can't throw very far either," Joey chided.

"You're one to talk; you have horrible aim," Tobias sniffed.

"Guys, stop bickering. This is the last time we'll be able to play like this. I'm going back to the future tonight because if I go any later, I'll wind up in a different time," Mirian pouted.

"Why?" Kael asked innocently.

"There's a certain time when time passes at the same rate. I came to this world when time was first starting to align itself. It's about to unalign and if I don't leave tonight something will happen and I'll stop existing," she replied.

"That's awful," Joey commented, sobered by the grim mood. "Hey Kael, I've got an idea."

"What are they whispering about?" Ai hissed, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't know," Tobias shrugged.

"You can read minds, can't you? Put your talent to work!"

"Big sister, please stop shouting like that. Shouting only makes people less motivated to do something," Mirian cut in.

"Since it's your last day, I guess I can oblige," Ai mumbled.

"Thank you!" the younger girl smiled, hugging her sister.

* * *

"You've got to be joking!" Russell exclaimed.

"What on earth makes you think we'll believe something like that?" Kelsie added, outraged. The nerve of that guy! God or not, she wanted to punch him square in the face.

"Do you have any reason not to?" Josiah replied dully.

"But she... she can't be... she's overcome so much already, why did you let this happen?" she burst, tears stinging her eyes.

"It's not something I had control over. It was something she was born with, though it is only now making its appearance. Such things often act that way, never once making themselves known until it's far too late," he replied.

"Isn't there something you can do?" Russell asked, hanging onto one tiny shred of hope.

"It's incurable." And the hope's gone.

"So you're saying I just have to stand by and watch her die? I'd rather commit suicide than do that!" Kelsie snapped.

"Not stand by, but ease her suffering. There's only so much he'll be able to do by himself, and when he finally does learn of it he won't be much help. He'll try to be there for every last moment because we can't be sure of when she'll..." Josiah stopped and shook his head.

"Stop that." Kelsie glared at the man, her blood boiling. "Don't you ever say that again. That girl... that woman is one of the strongest people I can think of. How dare you say that something as pathetic as a disease is going to kill her?"

"Why is it always the messenger that gets beat?" Josiah asked rhetorically.

"I don't know. Why is it that you have to keep bringing us bad news?" she retorted sourly.

"Just watch. One day you'll look back on all this as just a fond memory," Josiah chuckled, sauntering away.

"Fond memories, eh?" she sniffed. "Fond my ass. There's nothing good about war and death and dying and all that crap, even if someone is put out of their misery. We're talking about a very close friend."

* * *

"I'm back," Tobias announced several hours later. He sniffed and rubbed his nose, which was bright red from being out in the cold for so long.

"Well, that makes one of you," Edward commented. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, you should've joined us," the child grinned.

"I'd pummel all of you," the elder replied, flexing his arms as if to show off his strength.

"Not if you were a kitty," Tobias teased. He was well aware of how sensitive his father was about his ability to turn into a cat. "Is Mom still out?"

"Hasn't come back yet. I was gonna get ready to go look for her," Edward replied.

"Oh, have fun. Can I make something warm?" the small blond chattered.

"Knock yourself out. I'll be back soon," Edward waved. Tobias might be only nine, but he was fully capable of being on his own for a while. Edward had complete faith in his son.

While he walked through the snow-covered town, he let his mind wander. Where did Toby get that independence? Actually, that wasn't hard to figure out. Both himself and Christin had to take care of themselves when they were little. It would make sense that that trait would be passed down. That, of course, led him to question his position as a father. Was it bad if the kid was this independent this young? Did that mean he wasn't being involved in his life enough? He most certainly didn't want to be like his own father, who had just left them. Sure, the bastard had a reason, but geez, his mom died because of that man! He unclenched his teeth, hoping that they wouldn't be ground into a fine powder by the increasingly repeated action.

Though the buildings were very different, the layout of the city was pretty much the same. He had no trouble navigating the streets of Munich, even though he was returning almost three hundred years later. He recognized the locations of a few buildings he had been to often, occasionally finding one or two still standing in their 1920 glory. As he went further and further into the heart of the city, things seemed to return to the way they had been all those years ago. The grey concrete buildings, the cracked roads, even the air seemed the same. It was like time had stopped here, preserving the city just for him. He walked past what was once Gracia's flower shop and the old apartment they had all shared. Everything was so familiar... so nostalgic. He passed building after building after vacant building. Those extermination weapons must be truly powerful if the city's first inhabitants since that one war were himself and the rest of the gang. He chuckled at the thought of a bomb exploding and people just vanishing like little blips on a radar screen. It wasn't funny, but all the same he laughed.

He passed a town square glancing only once at the creepy, empty church sitting on top of a small hill like some sort of disfigured gargoyle. He shivered, though it wasn't from the cold. He had been inside that place once, a long time ago. It was vacant even in the 1920's and his wife had somehow suckered them all into going ghost hunting towards the end of October. They didn't find ghosts, but encountered plenty of rabid rats. There was no mistaking why the church had closed down. He had been bitten by one of the rodents in their furious scramble towards the nearest exit and spent almost a month ill in bed.

Something in the graveyard next to the church moved almost imperceptibly, like someone shifting their weight a bit on a long and boring train ride. Staying as far away from the building as possible (there were no longer any rats there, he was sure, but paranoia can sometimes override logic and reason) he slowly approached the thing. He heard broken chatter, like someone was talking on the phone and he could only hear one end of the conversation.

"You really ought to see him. He's so much like his father that it's almost scary. Not to mention that he has that fat brain like his father. I swear, they make me feel so stupid sometimes..." a familiar, female voice ranted. "But I still love them, even though I'm the stupid one. There's just something about them, I don't know what... hell, I haven't known for the past, what, twelve years or so? Something about them keeps me attracted. I used to worry about being in a relationship because I have commitment issues, but with those two its as easy as breathing."

Edward came closer and saw that Christin was the one talking, though it was to a gravestone. Eh, she probably knew the person and that was why she was babbling like a maniac to thin air.

"It's not nice to spy on people, Ed," she said in a sing-song voice. The blond jumped and almost lost his footing.

"I'm not spying," he protested lamely.

"Yes you are. You're quite the peeping tom, Ed. Need I remind you what you did back in Creta before we solidified this relationship? Not to mention all the times you nearly walked into something because you keep staring at me," she rambled, holding a hand to her cheek as she blushed.

"Subject change," he huffed. "Who were you talking to?"

"Mmm, just an old friend," Christin replied, pointing to the grave. "I thought that, since she left before anything important really happened, I'd fill her in on the details. Noa and I didn't exactly get along, but I think in some weird sort of way she helped us get here. It's the least I could do."

"How on earth did Noa help? She tried to have you killed!" the blond cried.

"But she was in love with you, a little. I remember her saying that she wanted to be with you or something. It was after that, if you'll recall, that you actually showed some compassion towards me... that you actually cared that I existed. I had always thought that, even though Al clearly liked having me around, I was sort of a bother to you, an intrusion on your life."

"Okay, I admit that I hated you at first, but you really start to grow on a person the more time they spend with you. I think I already explained this once or twice before, so I'll spare you. I know how you hate it when things are repeated over and over when it's unnecessary," he grinned.

"Let's go back. It's freezing out here," she said, shivering.

"I wonder why. You're wearing that dress again and you just threw a sweater on top of it," Edward drawled sarcastically, shrugging out of his overcoat.

"But it's so pretty and poofy," she insisted, patting the skirt.

"Well, it certainly suits you," he sighed as she pulled on his coat. "I've been meaning to ask you, why exactly can I change into a cat?"

"I dunno, I thought it'd come in handy one day. You never know what's going to happen, especially considering our luck. I figure better safe than sorry," she replied nonchalantly.

"So you turn me into some cat-human hybrid?"

"Something like that," she giggled. "Trust me. One day you'll really need your adorable kitty form and you'll have who to thank? Me."

"Don't call me adorable," he mumbled.

"But you are!" she insisted. "You just get so cute and adorable and I just can't get over how innocent you look!"

"Sometimes I really hate you," he muttered, shaking his head.

"I love you too," she grinned, grabbing his arm. A few steps later he felt his arm strain.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking down at her as she sat in the snow.

"My legs won't move," she replied.

"You've got to be kidding me," he sighed. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing, my legs just gave out," she whined.

"You mention one word of this and I'll kill you," Edward grumbled, crouching down in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her legs and hoisted her onto his back.

"What, that you've actually got a decent, human part of you or that you're wrapped around my finger?" she inquired sweetly as he stood up, staggering a bit.

"Shut up," was all he said.

"And what's with the cynicism all of the sudden? You were totally normal a few minutes ago," she chattered.

"It's called a mood swing. You get them every month, I figured I should be able to once in a while as well," he replied crisply.

"Well, pardon my anatomy," she said snootily. "You try being a girl for a month. You'll be glad you're a guy."

"Yeah, yeah... girls have it so easy. You bat your eyelashes and flash a charming smile and you get anything you want. Guys have to work for everything."

"Have you ever experienced childbirth? What's with the sexism?"

They argued back and forth for most of the walk back. Despite the near constant griping and complaining and 'guys don't have to do this once a month', Edward found himself smiling. He better enjoy the peace, however flimsy it might be at the time, while he still could. In the next few days things would get hectic, he was certain.

* * *

_A/N 10-22-10: Read and review please. Fluff is pleasant to write, but annoying because I need it to fill in between major plot points. Enjoy the fluff; there won't be much of it in coming chapters._

_Until chapter 54..._


	54. The Broken Road

_**54: The Broken Road**_

"Any idea where we're going to relocate?" Katie asked, doing her best to repress a sigh. It had been a week since the two worlds merged. Nothing terribly bad had happened, but no one knew how long their luck would hold out under these conditions.

"Belphoebe and Santi are planning to return to the temple. Most of the technology we need is there as well so it looks like we'll be heading back to America. Caleb made sure all branches of the Amestrian military received small servers like the one at the temple so we can communicate without worrying about being hacked," Josiah replied.

"Besides, the sooner we get up and running the sooner they'll snap out of that gloomy stupor," she huffed, nodding towards Aislinn and Alphonse. The two were staring listlessly out the window at the snow.

"They've been out of it ever since Mirian went back to the future," he agreed, folding his arms.

"Cut them some slack, will ya? How would you feel if your child went away and you wouldn't see them again for several years?" Christin cut in.

"We are well aware of what that feels like, you..." Josiah growled. "We've had to watch thousands of children grow up and leave. You don't know what's coming."

"That makes it sound like you two have nothing better to do than make children," she replied, dumping a suitcase on the couch.

"What the hell is that?" Katie demanded.

"Well, that's not very nice. It's just Ed," the ex-singer replied bluntly, pointing at her husband as he entered the room.

"Who're you calling 'that'?" he drawled, dropping a stuffed backpack next to the suitcase.

"We're going with Santi-chan!" Tobias exclaimed. Ever since he had changed back to his nine-year-old body, he hadn't changed back. It was nice being a little kid.

"The two geniuses thought they'd be of more help over there and naturally I'm going with them to make sure they don't get into trouble," Christin sighed.

"You're the one who attracts trouble," Edward commented, bopping her on the head. "Ever since I started hanging around you, trouble has left me alone and followed you."

"Stop defaming me! I can't believe what a big jerk you can be!" she snapped, slapping him.

"What? But just this morning you were telling me how much you love me," he teased. "Well, more screaming than actually talking, but you get the point."

"G-R-O-S-S," Tobias spelled. "I really wish you two wouldn't say things like that around me. Honestly, you two are dirtier than the ground sometimes."

"Listen you brat..." Christin started.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that," Edward shrugged.

"You're leaving too?" Aislinn asked. "Why?"

"Uh, because it's better than sitting around doing nothing," the younger twin replied. "I really expected more from you, Aislinn. You're my big sister, right? Some role model you're being right now, moping around like some emo teenager."

"You dare mock me?" Aislinn screeched. "Al, let's go pack. We're coming with you, like it or not, dear little sister!"

"Um... okay," Alphonse mumbled. He looked to Edward for help. The blond merely shrugged.

"When Mom's fired up, she just keeps plowing ahead," Ai commented.

"Obstinate as ever, I see," Christin sighed.

"That's a pretty big word coming from you," Edward smirked, hopping up onto the edge of the couch.

"Look who's talking, midget man," she replied tartly.

"You're making me jealous," Katie smiled.

"Of what?" Tobias asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Of your family. I kinda miss being able to talk and relax like that," the mechanic sighed dreamily.

"I didn't know gods had leisure time," Christin said.

"Of course we have leisure time. How else would we be able to make thousands of children like you said?" Josiah snickered.

"Ew, bad mental image. I did not need to picture that," Christin grimaced.

"I'm all packed; let's go!" Aislinn barked. "And you are not driving," she hissed to her sister.

"Maybe I overdid it," she mused, resting her elbows on the back of the couch.

"Where the hell are we parked?" Aislinn's voice carried into the house as she screeched in outrage.

"We're not taking a car, silly, we're going by train," Alphonse chuckled, sticking his head out the door.

"It's faster and a more efficient way to get to the closest airport," Edward added in a know-it-all tone. He shouldered his backpack and headed towards the door.

"Wait for me," Tobias called, running after him.

"You two coming?" Christin asked.

"I am. Josie's going to escort Winry and the Tringhams to Utah. Well, Russell and Fletcher are going with you, but Kelsie and the boys aren't," Katie replied.

"Oh..."

"Not to worry. You'll be spending plenty of time with everyone after this is over," the mechanic laughed nervously.

"It's because of... never mind. I have a pretty good idea," Christin said sullenly, grabbing her suitcase and walking out the door.

"Think I should tell them it won't be over after we deal with our son?" she asked.

"Why bother them? It'll only add to the already massive amounts of stress. Normal people would've cracked a long time ago. They're all strong people; they can handle it when the time comes. Best to take things one step at a time," Josiah shook his head.

* * *

"You're being awfully quiet," Edward said. Christin glanced at him and returned to looking out the window at the blurred scenery.

"I'm tired. Someone's been keeping me up late," she replied pointedly.

"You know, you don't have to oblige every single time," he snorted.

"You know I can't just refuse. It's so mean," she mumbled. "Besides, isn't it my job as your wife to make you happy?"

"I suppose, but you don't have to overdo it," he considered. "Of course, if you want to, that's entirely your choice."

"How thoughtful," she grumbled, letting her head fall against the cold glass of the window.

"Edward Elric, is it not?" a female voice inquired.

"Depends who's asking," the blond replied.

"Perish!" the voice screeched. The couple leapt apart as something long and skinny struck the seat beneath them.

"Ed, what did you do?" Christin demanded. She was wide awake now, that was for sure.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" he bleated.

"You lying cad! You made my great-great-great-grandmother's life hell!" the voice snapped viciously.

Edward looked up to see a young woman with short brown hair and dark purple eyes glaring at him. In her hands she clenched a long piece of metal pipe.

"Great-great-great-grandmother?" he repeated. "I don't know anyone that old!"

"Yes you did, once upon the 1920's. My great-great-great-grandmother Noa almost gave up on life because of your selfishness. Lucky for me she didn't, but she spent her last days pining away over you!" the girl snarled. "Imagine, a hundred and thirty years of unrequited love, because you chose some tart over her!"

"Excuse me?" Christin screeched.

"Silence your japes, slut!" the girl barked, swinging the pipe at her.

"What the hell happened? When did this become Ranma 1/2?" Christin babbled, scooting away.

"Hey, leave her out of this. I'm the one you want, right?" Edward snapped.

"Yes you are, but she also shares the blame for stealing you away from my great-great-great-grandmother Noa. For that you must pay!" she shrieked, swinging the pipe around again.

"What the hell is your problem?" Aislinn demanded, stopping the pipe with one hand.

"There's two of her? Oh, the shame! No wonder you were stolen!"

"If you have some business with my little sister and her husband, you'll have to run it past me," the redhead snarled.

"Let go!" the girl cried, trying to wrench the pipe away. Aislinn grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back.

"Now, tell us who you are and what you want," the elder twin commanded.

"My name is Magnolia Sawyer and I'm here to get revenge for my great-great-great-grandmother, who lost her one true love to your precious little sister. The man she lost for being a fool, and the girl for stealing him. Both must be punished," Magnolia hissed.

"Now that explains a lot. While I have no complaints about you wanting to challenge my family, I do ask that you take it away from the children," Aislinn said enigmatically, gesturing at Tobias and Ai.

"Fair enough. Join me on the roof, that is, if you're brave enough to accept my challenge," Magnolia smirked before vanishing out the door.

"I'll be right back," Christin growled, opening the window and climbing onto the roof of the train.

"Did I miss something?" Katie asked as she entered the car. Everyone except Edward shook their heads. He just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"O-ho! The heathen arrives," Magnolia sneered. "Prepare to face your doom!"

"Listen you... I'm tired and hungry and I've got a couple bruises forming on my arm. You really don't want to tick me off right now," Christin chuckled.

"Well, looks like you're no stranger to action then. Unless... those bruises and scars come from going hot and heavy with blondie," the teen smirked.

"A little of both," she replied tersely.

"As I said, prepare yourself. Today, I'm going to avenge my great-great-great-grandmother!" Magnolia declared, striking a pose, pipe poised over her head ready to strike.

"Kids these days... don't they know anything about fighting? It's gonna take more than a length of PVC pipe to defeat me," Christin huffed. She flinched as something wet trickled down her cheeks.

"Sorry, am I going to fast for ya, old lady?" Magnolia snickered, crushing the pipe. The outer shell fell away to reveal a double bladed sword.

"Who're you calling old?" the elder woman shrieked. The roof of the train beneath her rattled a bit and small cracks appeared where she stood.

"You, you old bag," Magnolia snapped, swinging her weapon around. Blue and white lightning flashed and the teen wobbled, losing her balance.

"Honestly, your temper is worse than mine sometimes," Edward commented.

"Tree," his wife stated, pointing. Edward turned around to see what she was pointing at and was struck in the face by a branch of pine needles.

"This feels strangely familiar..." he mumbled. A blade struck the roof right in front of his nose.

"Stop sniveling and fight me like a man," Magnolia snarled.

She was about to strike him again, but was jerked backwards off her feet. White light encircled her arms, tying them together.

"We don't have time to deal with upstart punks like you," Christin snorted. "We may not look like the most coordinated team on the planet, but the fate of millions of people rests on our shoulders. After we fix this mess I'll let you attack me all you want, just leave him out of it. I'm the one who's at fault, right? I 'stole' him, right? Come at me, little girl."

"You're the ones behind all this?" the teen screeched. "Why there was that horrible earthquake and all those people died? Now I'm really gonna kill you!"

"She doesn't listen. She just keeps talking..." the elder woman sighed impatiently.

"I heard teenage girls from this time were jabber mouths, but she really takes the cake," Edward nodded.

"Listen, little girl, and listen well. What happened was not our fault, we're just the ones who have to clean it up," Christin said firmly.

"Unless you want to die, put your ridiculous grudge on hold for a few months. Because she couldn't handle the _rejection_ Noa tried to have that woman killed. The road we have to take is long and broken and we do not have the time nor the energy to waste on petty arguments like this. I won't hold it against you because this all happened a very long time ago, but let bygones be bygones. If Noa hadn't done what she did, _you_ wouldn't be here right now. You owe us your very existence," Edward growled.

"I owe you nothing!" she screamed.

"Hey Maggie, how about this: I let you tag along for a month or two and if you don't see things our way, I'll give you the fight you're starving for," Christin bargained.

"Very well, I suppose I have no choice," Magnolia huffed. "I'll come along but only if you keep your promise!"

"What are you, in third grade? Grown ups don't make such stupid promises. I guarantee it," Christin replied smugly.

"As if we didn't have enough trouble. Now I gotta deal with two psycho chicks. Like the one wasn't enough," Edward commented.

* * *

_A/N 10-23-10: my DVD player is being stupid. It won't play Cissykin's anime for me! I need to watch Ranma! It'll play an episode or two, but then I have to turn off the machine for a while before I can watch more._

_And I'm kinda miffed by the fact that boy-type Ranma is voiced by Richard Cox in season four... I keep thinking of Inuyasha._

_Speaking of Inuyasha, Nora (the main character of the manga with the same name) reminds me of Inuyasha and Ed, so it's like reading about some insane fusion of the two when I read it. Finally managed to get it from my brother to read..._

_Until chapter 55..._


	55. River, of the Valor Project

_**55: River, of the Valor Project**_

"Mommy, why can't we go home?" a young boy asked, rubbing at his eyes. His mother wiped at the dirt staining his cheek and did her best to clean up the blood.

"Our home isn't there anymore, honey. We have to find somewhere else to live," she replied grimly.

"But all my toys and things are there. Can I go get them first?"

The mother bit her lip. How was she to respond to that?

"Can I be of some assistance?" a female voice inquired. The mother looked up to see a girl of fourteen with short brown hair looking at them expectantly. One eye was glazed over gold, the other was cybernetic.

"Unless you can restore the city to its former glory, there's nothing you could do for us," she replied tartly.

"Oh, that'll be easy," the girl smiled. "After all, I'm not part of the Project for nothing."

Orbs of dark red light formed from the air around the girl's hands. She swung her arms around and thrust them forward. The remnants of the building the mother and child were standing before glowed a similar color and in a blink of an eye the building was standing tall, looking as good as new.

"Honey, I... what happened here?" a middle-aged man with a growing bald spot approached, wiping sweat off his forehead with his tie.

"I'm just doing my job," the girl smiled. "My name is River, and I'm part of Cassiopeia Syndicate's Valor Project."

"Valor Project? Well, that explains a lot," the man breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't thank you enough for helping us, and everyone else who lives here."

"Please, there's no thanks necessary. I'm just doing what I'm programmed," she replied, waving.

"What a charming young girl. Still, don't you think it's odd that someone so young is part of such a big corporation?" the mother asked.

"Perhaps she's related to one of the employees," her husband shrugged. "I heard that relatives are often involved in Cassiopeia's projects."

"Yes, that would make sense," she nodded.

* * *

"Excellent, Rio. Just keep doing exactly that and your popularity will skyrocket in no time," Homunculus' voice rasped through a communicator.

"I don't care about popularity. I want those four out of my way," she snapped back.

"If you become popular with the locals, you'll undoubtedly capture their attention while also promoting the company. It'll get the locals off our back and give us an opportunity to eliminate them."

"Very well. I'll continue as you instruct, Master," she conceded. "But only because it's part of my programming."

"But of course," he chuckled.

The camera zoomed in and he watched her as she walked down the street. Because of the satellites the company had floating around in the atmosphere it would be simple to keep an eye on her. The glass jar next to him rattled angrily, its inhabitant pulsing. A black tendril reached out and wrapped around the jar. The pale orange mass calmed down and swirled around the jar peacefully.

"I was a fool to use older children. Teenagers are too far along in their development to do much to. I should've used an infant a long time ago," Homunculus said aloud.

"But you also needed a compatible soul, Master. That was why all the prior ones failed. They weren't suitable as vessels," Ixion added.

"Did I speak to you, worm?" Homunculus snarled.

"Forgive me, Master!"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to get rid of you yet. You're a vital part of my plan to... well, claiming world domination seems so cliché," he laughed darkly. "That body is slowly decaying. I'll need a new one soon. Surely you remember those two alchemists I wrapped around my finger..."

"Dante and Hohenheim?" the henchman replied.

"Yes... those two. It began so very long ago, when I was just starting to think of a way to get back at my foolish parents. They were so easy to manipulate, being so young and foolish in love. It was a shame that my prior incarnation was killed so easily," he muttered.

"Prior... you mean Envy?"

"Of course I do, you fool. Why did you think I'm your master now? You sold your soul to me the day you agreed to help me. "

"Forgive me. I... I won't doubt you again," Ixion stammered.

"Oh boys..." Rio's voice crackled a bit over the communicator. "I've got company. What should I do?"

The two looked to the screen. Walking in the direction opposite Rio and approaching quickly was a girl with long brown hair and pink bangs. Sauntering along beside her was a boy close to Rio's physical age.

"Rose Thomas... and her son Oliver?" Ixion blanched.

"Do as you will. Just make sure you don't kill them," Homunculus huffed.

"Acknowledged," she droned, pulling a small dark red sphere out of her pocket.

* * *

"Mom, look at that girl over there," Oliver pointed down the street. "Don't you think she looks kinda like..."

"Christin?" his mother finished. "No, they're in Germany, I believe. So then... who is that?"

"How foolish of you, mistaking me for the woman who gave me life. Though... I suppose I cannot blame you. We do look similar," the girl replied snidely.

"Rio!" Oliver cried.

"Bingo," Rio sang, grinning darkly.

"What happened to you? Everyone's been worried sick! You could've been dead for all we knew!" Rose exclaimed.

"I was kept in solitary confinement, under tight lock and key and guarded by dozens of lackeys. I wasn't even able to use my powers," she replied coolly. "What could lil' old me have done, being only a year old?"

"Why don't you go back to your parents? They'll be so happy to see you alive," Rose suggested.

"What happened to your eye?" Oliver asked.

"I got a new one. Now I can see like the rest of you. No, that's not right... I can see better than most people. I'm stronger, faster, smarter, and of course..." she paused, opening her fisted hand to reveal the sphere. It glowed brilliantly and transformed into a staff. "I'm ten times as bloodthirsty."

"Get down!" Rose cried, pushing Oliver out of the way as Rio brought the staff down between them, splitting the ground. Blood red flames shot up from the point of contact. It was a little too close for Rose's comfort, and she thought she saw a bunch of numbers inside the flames.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Oliver mumbled shakily.

"What are you doing?" Rose demanded.

"Following orders," the teen spat viciously, lifting the staff to strike again.

"Oliver, go hide," Rose ordered. The boy nodded and ducked behind a building.

"Taking the cowardly route, I see. Come now, don't make this too easy for me," Rio taunted.

"Good thing I borrowed this from Kuroki," Rose mumbled, pulling out a gun. She fired a shot and Rio reeled backwards, screeching horribly.

"Why you..." Rio started, clutching her stomach.

"So you do have a strong reaction to euphorium," Rose said smugly. "I guess the old farts weren't kidding this time around.

"River, get back. That drug will destroy you!" Homunculus barked.

"Until next time..." Rio spat, darting away behind a large piece of rubble and vanishing down an alley.

"Well, honestly!" Rose huffed. "What am I going to tell her parents?"

"You could tell them the truth," Oliver suggested.

"That might be the best idea," she agreed.

* * *

"That was way too close. What are they doing here? They shouldn't be anywhere near this city!" Rio raged, clenching her fist.

"This is certainly unexpected... if they're already within the city things might get bloodier than I intended," Homunculus mused.

"What would you have me do, Master?" she asked flatly.

There was a brief pause before he replied, "I believe I have an idea..."

"This is necessary?" Rio drawled two weeks later.

"Master's orders. Kids your age are in school. It'll be suspicious if someone as young as you, who is already identified with the Syndicate, isn't engaged in some sort of formal schooling," Ixion chided.

"Say I'm home schooled," she spat. "Surely there are kids who get schooling at home."

"Yes, but remember the Master wants you promoted. You are our biggest achievement, after all," he grinned stupidly. Rio rolled her eyes and snatched the package from his hands. Five minutes later she stood in a school uniform.

"I'd kill you if it didn't go against my programming," she hissed.

"Now, there's money for lunch in your bag. You can walk from here or take the bus. There's even a train station nearby so you could take the bullet train if you want," he rambled.

"What school am I going to again?" she huffed, grabbing the bag he held in his hand.

"The local one, Sonora High," he replied.

"My mother went there, didn't she? Back in the stone age?"

"Yes, I suppose she did. The old one, anyways. It's been rebuilt so the campus is entirely different from what she knows," Ixion nodded. "Now you best be off. If anyone asks, you're my niece."

"Aren't I really, in a sort of way? You are the father of my eldest, albeit late, brother, are you not?" she asked glumly as she walked out the door.

Oh tedious... having to go to school. She should be out 'promoting' herself as the all-around maid of the city. That was all she had been doing for the past fortnight anyway, fixing buildings and restoring the city. Several people waved to her as she walked down the sidewalk. She smiled and waved back. It was part of her charade, after all. She had to act like a friendly teenager, not a bloodthirsty weapon of mass destruction. The Valor Project was designed to help restore the planet. At least, that's what the masses said, and the media. Really, she was designed to tear the planet apart even faster than the stupid humans were. As soon as Homunculus' ties to the godforsaken rock were severed, there was nothing stopping him from spreading darkness and hatred throughout the universe. She paused only once when a traffic light turned red.

"Sonora High School... looks awfully boring. Do I really have to do this?" she sighed listlessly.

"Yes, you do. But don't worry. As soon as things are taken care of, I'll let you slaughter the entire student body and faculty. It's just business... marketing, if you will. Remember, the more you make yourself known as a force for good, the less evil people will suspect you of," Homunculus replied.

"So basically you want me to play the goody-two-shoes schoolgirl," she huffed.

"Exactly. It's only temporary. I have no doubt that those miscreants will come flocking here like bugs to a bug zapper once they learn about you," he chuckled.

"Oh, here's my classroom. Class 1-B... guess that makes me a first year student," she chattered, opening the door.

"Ah, welcome to class, young lady," the teacher greeted her. Rio took a step back.

"C-C-Corydon?" she stuttered, pointing at him.

"Oh dear, I think you've confused me with someone else. I'm Mr. Williams, a teacher here at Sonora High. You must be River McLean," Corydon said with a wink.

"I prefer to be called Rio," she said dryly.

"Very well," he smiled. "As my lady wishes," he added in a low whisper.

There was a sharp ringing and students began pouring in. Rio backed up against the whiteboard at the front of the room. Humanity was just oozing out of each and every one of them, making her a little ill. Their chatter was like that of monkeys in a zoo, pointless and annoying. Quite a few cast strange looks at her, which she returned with a fierce glare.

"Alright, settle down you hooligans," Corydon chided over the din of the students.

"We're not hooligans," someone protested.

"Yeah, if anyone's a hooligan it's Ray!" a second added.

"Call me what you will, sticks and stones and all that," a cool voice replied.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. We've got a new transfer student joining the class today. This is River McLean," he said, gesturing to Rio.

"No way!"

"River McLean, as in..."

"The girl from Valor Project?"

"She's so cute!"

"She's related to the vice-president!"

"Hey, settle down already. We've got work to do, regardless of the new student," Corydon sighed.

"I ought to pummel you, but I wasn't ordered to so I'll leave you alone," she hissed.

"Looks like the only open seat is next to Ray. He's pretty hotheaded but a good guy. Please take your seat," Corydon smiled.

"Grandfather..." Rio gasped softly when she saw who this Ray person was. A younger version of her mother's adoptive father was leaning back on his chair, playing with a lighter.

"You look kinda familiar," he commented as she sat down.

"I've been featured on television once or twice before. It wouldn't surprise me," she shrugged.

"Why'd you call me 'grandfather' anyway?" he asked.

"Well, you look a bit like my grandfather, obviously. I'm sorry for mistaking you," she said, smiling what she hoped was charmingly.

"Oh, it's nothing, really!" he floundered, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

Rio smiled. Maybe school wasn't such a terrible thing after all. If she could charm someone that easily, it shouldn't be long before most of the students were her hapless minions. Perhaps this wasn't as awful an idea as she had thought. She'd have to give her bosses a bit of credit. And it did explain why Corydon vanished every morning and returned in the afternoon, except on the weekends.

* * *

_A/N 10-24-10: Another chapter down and out. I'm glad I finally got to use the school idea. I was originally going to put it in here, like, five zillion chapters ago, but it works just as well here. As for where I got the school idea... I guess I just wanted to see Ed in a school uniform. Besides, everyone knows schools are great sources of gossip. I thought: 'Hey, why not send some of them to school? High school is like a gossip fountain and what better place to learn of what's really going on under the surface?' And Ed and Rin have teenage bodies, so they'd pass as students._

_And I promise there's a good reason for his kitty transformation. It just won't show up until the third book. Only twenty chapters to go!_

_Please review and tell me what you think. In depth, please, I already know it's awesome; I wanna know what you like specifically. Reviews really help. :)_

_I know the A/N's are from last month, but I've been having problems with my internet recently... forgive me for the delay!_

_Until chapter 56..._


	56. Blah, Blah, Blah

_**56: Blah, Blah, Blah**_

"You okay?" Santi asked. Christin looked up from her comic book then returned to reading it.

"Fine, why?" she replied curtly.

"You seem down," Santi said, taking a seat on the empty cushion next to her.

"I said there's nothing wrong."

"Uh-huh..." the teen nodded, watching as the ex-singer angrily flipped the page. "It's because you're useless, isn't it?"

"I'm not useless!" Christin screeched, tearing out a page as she turned it. "Ah, oh no! Look what you made me do! Tape... tape... tape... where's the tape? I had a whole roll somewhere in this room!"

"Caleb borrowed it after Ed accidentally shreded some blueprints," Santi replied.

"Figures the geniuses would need something as simple as tape to fix a torn scrap of paper," the elder woman growled, storming out of the room.

Santi and Rika followed her down the hall. She must be really upset if she tore up a comic book. Those things were like bibles to that woman. Still, it must not be easy being left out of everything... just because she wasn't as smart as the others didn't mean she wasn't able to help. Yeah, so complex equations and big words gave her a headache, the woman could still help out. Maybe keep things organized. The last time Santi had been in the 'office' there were papers everywhere.

"It's that way," she pointed when Christin stopped and looked around hopelessly.

"Do you think I'm being childish?" she asked, keeping her green eyes firmly on the stone floor beneath her boots.

"Childish?" she repeated.

"Because I'm wallowing in self pity because everyone's smarter than me and they make me feel stupid because I get headaches when they try to explain all that complex gobbeldy-gook because I have to save the world," Christin said in one breath. "It sounded more unfair in my head..."

"And I'm sure it made more sense too," Santi chuckled wryly.

"I'm not being selfish, am I? I feel so bad because I'm just lounging around reading comci books and taking care of the kids while everyone's working their butts off... I'm just a bum! I'm horrible! I should be punished! I don't wanna be buried alive!"

"Would you stop screaming?" Edward snapped. Christin whimpered and held her head where the book hit it. "I haven't slept in two days and you're really starting to get on my last nerve."

"Just ignore me... I'm going to go crawl under my bed and sulk some more..." she mumbled, dragging herself across the floor and down the hall.

"Think I overdid it?" the blond man inquired skeptically.

"E-Ed... we need you again..." Caleb said weakly.

"I told you, I'm no good at that technical wiring and stuff. That's Winry's specialty," he groaned. "And don't you dare take my arm apart again."

"There's someone who wants to talk to you," Caleb said, holding out the phone.

"Oh, okay... Hello?"

"Ed! Thank god! I've been on hold for the past ten minutes!" Rose's voice snapped. "There's something you've got to know!"

"Then stop wasting time and tell me already," he huffed.

"Oliver and I saw Rio again today!"

Edward blanched and felt his stomach tighten. "What?"

"We were out in town surveying the damage when she approached us and started attacking!" Oliver jumped in. "Oh wait, that was two weeks ago..."

"Out in town? You mean you're in Sonora?" he demanded.

"I guess. That's what people keep saying. How soon can you get here?" she replied.

"Well, if we leave before nightfall, probably by tomorrow morning," he configured.

"We're staking out the building she went into this morning. It appears she's been enrolled in high school. You should come as soon as you can. Everyone's freaking out, even Riza to a certain extent," Rose said in a rush.

"Okay, okay, I'll run it past her godliness," he huffed.

"Great, thanks, bye!" she chirped, hanging up the phone. He stared at the reciever, which made beeping noises.

"That makes two sightings, doesn't it?" Belphoebe mused. "One two weeks ago, and another one today. Seems like something big is going down if she's being allowed out in public like that... oof, high school. Brings back memories..."

"Memories?" Edward repeated.

"Surely you know what I'm talking about! The horrid mobs at the lunch line, the boring hour long classes, the bitter cold walks to and from school in the middle of winter, getting trash canned, the gossip and rumors, the PE uniforms! Oh, how I envy her!" the blond woman monologued.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," he replied dryly.

"It doesn't bring back such memories for you?" Belphoebe asked.

"Nah, I didn't go to high school. I quit school when I was a little kid," he mumbled.

"But you're so smart! And Christin went to high school and she's stupid... what are the odds?"

"You said something about gossip. Can you elaborate on that?" Santi inquired.

"I'll explain it for Mr. Uneducated over there, because I distinctly remember you whining to me about how awful it was for you to go to high school. Teenagers are the best source of gossip next to tabloids. About forty-six percent of things they say are true. Rumors last at least seventy-five days and anything well over ninety is considered true. They get down and dirty so much their rumors and gossip are like mud cakes. They get details even reporters don't," Belphoebe rambled.

"Hey, I've got it!" the blond man exclaimed.

"Got what?" Caleb asked, looking over a blueprint for a machine.

"Enroll me in high school!" he said to Katie. She choked on her coffee and glanced at him, shocked.

"Excuse me?" she quipped.

"Why not? You heard what she said, that school is a great place for gossip. What better place to get the dirt on Cassiopeia than to go to the school where Rio goes?" he continued.

"You may be onto something..." she considered, ripping open a sugar packet and pouring the contents into her coffee.

"I look like I'm a teenager, I lack education, I can keep an eye on Rio, and it's close to the enemy's headquarters," he grinned.

"So the prodigy admits he's stupid," Christin mumbled from the doorway.

"You'll never survive," Magnolia sniffed. "High school is like walking through a jungle full of wild beasts with only a toothpick as a weapon. They'll eat you alive."

"Dream-killer," he pouted.

"That's why I'm going to enroll too," Magnolia nodded firmly.

"Alright, myself, Alphonse, Aislinn, Tobias, Ai, Santi, Magnolia, Roy, Edward and Christin will travel to the city. Al and Aislinn can pose as parents, Roy can be an uncle... Santi and Magnolia can be foreign exchange students... the little ones will go to elementary school... and Ed and Christin can be the teenagers," Katie smiled smugly.

"You love making my life hell, don't you?" the ex-officer aksed grimly. She hung her head as Katie nodded.

"Suck it up and deal with it, old bag," Magnolia commented, ramming her elbow into Christin's head.

"Who're you calling old?" she raged.

"You, obviously. Better start working out so you can get your figure back," Magnolia chanted as she skipped away.

"That girl really ticks me off!" Christin snapped, ripping her comic book again. "Ah, I did it again! Man, today's just not my day..."

* * *

"You've been staring at those maps for days now, Josie. Have you found anything?" Katie asked a while later. Josiah shifted his weight then glanced at the screen. Video communication sure made talking a bit easier.

"Yeah, I think so. See?" he replied, holding up the large, rolled paper in his hands to the screen. "The eastern part of the US has been invaded by grasslands. New York is suddenly in the middle of ancient ruins. There's strange energy radiating from the area."

"Those ruins look familiar," she mused, staring hard at the image.

"They should. Remember the castle in western Amestris?" he nodded.

"The one that's been abandoned for over a thousand years?" she inquired. "Of course I know it, I helped design the thing."

"Remember what happened there?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, I think so. The king who lived there with his sister suddenly vanished and the entire area fell into discord," she recalled. "She had a hell of a time cleaning that mess up, but the job got done by the next century."

"Well, yes, that, but that's not what I'm talking about. Think harder," he pressed.

"What is this, an FBI interrogation?" she snapped. "Why can't you just tell me what's so important about a bunch of old stones?"

"That's where the enemy was created," he said.

Katie sucked in a breath sharply and held it for a while.

"I've gotten intelligence that an enemy faction is going to be heading to New York. We should send a few people there just in case. Homunculus could be planning something..."

"He's always planning something. He's been planning the same 'something' for over a thousand years! Get to the point!" she snarled.

"The world first started merging in New York, specifically New York City, where the heart of the castle is. That might be the point where we'll be able to split it up again," he said, trying lamely to hide a smug grin.

"Why couldn't you just say so?" she huffed, dragging a hand through her hair. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, I think we should send the kids to school for a while and see what info they can gather. If we get more than three accounts of the move to the Big Apple, we'll sent a small group to investigate."

"Three's an awfully small number for something of this magnitude."

"I meant three outside sources. There's always the media, but Rio is going to that school. We're bound to get some information that way..."

Katie gnawed on her lip, tearing off a piece of the skin. He did have a point. Ooh, she hated when he was right, especially in a case such as this.

"Alright, I'll send them in as spies. Caleb and the others at the temple are working as fast as they can on the mechanical army, so we had to leave them behind. We're coming close to the city, so i'm going to have to cut you off and resume this later," she dismissed him, flipping the switch to turn the video chat off.

They had borrowed a transforming vehicle from one of the high-ranking officials. At the moent it was a small, private jet, but it could change into an SUV or even a small boat. Despite the fact that the two pets were silent while flying, they couldn't exactly ride a huge owl through the midtown traffic.

"Okay, guys, we're coming in for a landing. Buckle your seatbelts, store all carry-ons safely, yadda yadda yadda, here we go!"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this kind of travel," Edward groaned. He felt a little ill as the jet dipped downwards and accelerated. Christin grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, though to him she looked as scared as he felt.

* * *

_A/N 10-26-10: Okay, kinda getting into build-up for the third book. It's gonna take place mostly in... a certain area. I don't want to say too much because it'll ruin the rest of this story. :)_

_Please review and keep reading. Keep reading! Keep reading! (cheerleading for a story... how pathetic am I?)_

_The title is the way it is because 1: I couldn't think of anything in particular, and 2: the chapter's mostly a bunch of discussing and talking and stuff. Basically, just a bunch of people going 'blah, blah,blah' all day long. Can't blame them, tho... what with what's going on..._

_Until chapter 57..._


	57. Down the Rabbit Hole

_**57: Down the Rabbit Hole**_

Edward sighed heavily and hung his head. He was getting tired of travelling all over the world. Yeah, he used to do that a lot however many years ago but he stayed in the same country more or less. And he was just looking for something that time... like a treasure hunt. Now it was a full-blown mission to destroy the epitome of everything evil. There was also the fact that he had to pretend to be his younger brother's son... that certainly irked him a bit. And he wasn't as young as he once was, desipte his appearance.

"I don't see why this is necessary..." he grumbled as he wandered into the kitchen of the rented apartment.

"Hey, you're the one who requested it," Alphonse retorted.

"I didn't mean that I wanted to be dressed up like some teenage businessman!" the blond raged, pointing at his uniform. The white dress shirt he didn't mind so much, but the green plaid pants and matching tie did. How could a school that was so prestigious have such a ridiculous uniform?

"That's the way the cookie crumbles," Magnolia shrugged as she entered the room, Santi close on her heels. "What's wrong, can't even handle a simple uniform?"

"You, put a sock in it," he snarled.

"Where's the other one?" Aislinn asked.

"She's locked herself in the bathroom," Santi huffed, shaking her head. Christin might be older than her, but she was startlingly immature at times. "She refuses to come out."

"Mom's so weird sometimes..." Tobias commented.

"What time does school even start?" Edward asked.

"Eight-thirty," Alphonse replied. "You've still got a while before you have to leave."

"Remember, if someone asks you, Tobias is your little brother and Christin is your cousin," Aislinn chattered.

"I know, I know," the blond drawled, rolling his eyes. "You don't have to keep reminding me."

"And your last name is Ericson," she added.

"God, I get it! Will you just shut up already?"

Christin sighed and turned away from the door. She didn't feel like going out right then. She pulled her hair out of her face and grabbed the ribbon from off the edge of the sink. High school wasn't exactly something she wanted to revisit. It had been a relatively good time for her, but it had also been her worst. It was her freshman year of high school that she first became suicidal.

She might be going to her old school again, but it was completely different from what she knew. Last time she was there, there was no uniforms. The campus was spread out across the street, not compressed into one building. Maybe she should stop living in the past.

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?" Ai's sharp voice demanded as she pounded on the door. "How long does it take for you to get ready to go to school?"

"How long will it take for you to shut up and leave me alone?" she retorted as she emerged.

"What did you do?" the child squeaked. "You... you... you!"

"Stop spazzing already. It's just temporary and it's a diguise," Christin snorted.

"Purple!" Tobias exclaimed, pointing with the spoon he was using to shovel cereal into his mouth. "It's purple!"

"That's a lot more purple than you used to have and it's shorter," Edward mused.

"Geez, it's just hair dye! I thought it might be useful in case someone's a spy at the school. They know what I looked like before. A change of color and style will throw them off for at least a little while," she replied hotly. "Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"I'm not," Alphonse pointed out.

"Me either," Aislinn added.

"I'm leaving," the younger twin huffed, grabbing her bag from off the table and storming towards the door.

"What about breakfast?" Aislinn asked.

"I'll get something on the way!" she replied as the door slammed shut.

"Guess she isn't too fond of going back to school," Edward mumbled.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Santi drawled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to leave now, before something gets blown up," Magnolia said, heading towards the door. Santi and Edward followed close on her heels.

"Something about that Magnolia girl bothers me..." Aislinn mused.

"Really? Like what?" Alphonse commented.

"She's bitchy," Ai commented.

"Ai..." Aislinn warned.

"Well, she is," the child pouted.

"What's bothering you?" Alphonse inquired over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Well, don't you think it's odd? She shows up out of nowhere, attacks, then turns around and agrees to help us with our mini investigation," the redhead mused. "Toby, that's enough sugar." Tobias stuck out his tongue but stopped emptying the sugar bowl onto his cereal.

"It is a little strange, but judging the way our lives are going, it seems relatively normal," he replied.

"I just hope nothing bad happens," she mumbled, sitting heavily in a chair.

* * *

"I figured you'd be someplace like this," Edward said, leaning over the back of the booth.

"You know me so well..." Christin mumbled into her parfait. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what's bothering you," he replied, sitting across from her.

"I'm not too thrilled to go to school. You might be, but high school wasn't the best time for me."

"I'm sorry. It seemed like a good idea at the time..." he started.

"No, it's a great idea, infiltrating a school to get the dirt on all things evil. Speaking of which, we should go," she shook her head and stood up.

"Hey!" someone called, making them both jump. "No mushy, gooey romantic crap," Santi teased as they walked down the street.

"Oh, go blow it out your ass," Christin snapped. "Where'd Maggie go?"

"She said she had to take care of something," Santi replied.

* * *

"A disguise, really?" the voice crackled a bit from the static.

"Yes, a cut and color. She's pretty stupid, thinking changing her hair would throw us off. It'll be harder than that to elude us, especially when there's a spy right under their noses and they didn't even notice," a feminine voice replied.

"Continue to monotor them. Should they find you out, eliminate them," the voice replied. "And Magnolia, please try to keep it clean. The last mission I sent you on looked like a vampire's blood bath."

"I'll do my best," Magnolia replied. The line went dead and she stuck her phone back in her pocket. "They really are stupid. So many agents and yet they notice nothing."

She rounded the corner and entered the school building. Countless people mulled back and forth, chattering and laughing and other things like copying homework or gossiping.

"How desperate do they have to be to send the likes of you?" a cold voice inquired nonchalantly.

"Who knows? I'm just following orders," Magnolia replied.

"You're just a human. Why would they send someone as weak and pathetic as you when I'm already here?"

"Don't glorify yourself too much, _River_. You're just a machine, a pawn to be used and thrown away when something better comes along," Magnolia sniffed.

"I'm far more important than scum like you. Just watch... you'll be dead long before I even begin to wear out," Rio replied coldly, brushing past her and sauntering down the halls.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" a boy whispered to his friend as she entered the classroom.

"Like it just got ten degrees colder," his friend agreed. "Uh oh, Rio looks pissed."

"Shut up," she snapped. Of course she was angry. An enemy was in this very room! She glared and stormed to her seat.

"Found her..." Christin sang softly to Edward. He pursed his lips and nodded. He felt a little ill, like he might throw up. She hardly looked like his daughter anymore. She had his eyes and her mother's figure, but half her face was covered with metal and markings similar to Christin's. He was sure there were more places like that under her clothing. From what he had heard on the radio and TV she was almost completely mechanical.

"This could get hairy," he commented. "Not only is Rio a student, but Will is the teacher. Looks like they know."

"Either that or they're just paranoid," she suggested. "Wouldn't surprise me that the biggest company the world over has agents everywhere. Guess we'll just have to go along with it for the time being."

"Alright class, settle down. I'm sure you've noticed the two new students..." Will started.

"More?"

"Isn't there some sort of limit to toe amount of people that can transfer into our class?"

"Why is it always our class too?"

"Yeah, there are other classes they can go to."

"Didn't realize we were so repulsive," Christin scoffed.

"Pricks..." Edward agreed.

"Talk about being rude," she snorted. "We didn't even do anything yet."

"I, for one, am glad that we have new students in our class. A wider variety of people makes things interesting, wouldn't you agree?" Rio chattered. Edward blanched momentarily. Just a few minutes ago she was glaring daggers at them and now she was saying that she was glad to have them around.

There were murmurs of agreement through the classroom as people saw the light Rio was shedding.

"Sycophants..." Edward spat under his breath.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, I suppose..." Christin sighed, moving off her desk and into her chair. "Can't wait to get things started."

"Such a cynic," he rolled his eyes.

Halfway through the day rain began pelting against the windows. Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning flashed. Everyone grumbled about being cooped up inside all day.

"What a bunch of whiners. It's winter, this kind of weather is normal," Christin commented, looking out the window at the rain-soaked outdoor basketball courts and baseball field. "Personally, I like it."

"You're cute. You have a boyfriend?" someone asked.

"Yes, she does," Edward growled. "Beat it."

"Bummer," the teen grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and wandering away.

"Where's everyone going?" Edward asked.

"They're going to fight over the nasty old cafeteria food," she replied crisply. "It's lunchtime."

"Let's go," he said suddenly, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out into the hall.

"What's got you so jumpy all of the sudden?" she asked.

"I don't want to be around that man any more than I have to," he grumbled.

"Oh, right..." she mumbled.

"There they are!" someone exclaimed.

"Get them!" another cried.

"This is a zoo, not a school!" Edward wailed as a stampede of students charged past them. "What the hell was that?"

"We totally kicked our rival's ass in the football game last week! The rivalry's been going on for over three hundred years," someone said as they walked past.

"Football in December? Talk about weird," Christin commented.

"Are you two lost?" a voice inquired. "I can show you around if you want."

"Rio?" the pair asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," she giggled. "Come on, let's get going. We have gym next, so I'll show you to the locker rooms."

"Locker rooms?" Edward repeated.

"Duh, to change into your gym uniform," Rio rolled her eyes, linking an arm with each of them and walking down the hall. They had no choice other than to follow."Girls in here..." she pushed Christin towards a door with a generic picture of a girl on it, "and boys in here." Edward was shoved towards a door with a sign of a boy. He sighed and scratched his head. Might as well go change, he thought, since gym class was next.

"Hey, Ericson," someone called.

"What?" he replied, remembering just in time that he was using another name.

"What's your relationship with that girl?" a boy who looked shockingly similar to Roy demanded.

"Who?" he asked stupidly.

"The one with the purple hair, Rin Shinohara," he replied.

Oh yeah, she was using a different name as well. Going undercover sure was a lot of work. "It is what it is," the blond replied snootily.

"Are you two an item?" he asked.

"God, what are you, the grand inquisitor?" Edward snapped.

"I'm just curious," the boy chuckled, loosening his tie. "How athletic are you?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I'm the star of the basketball team. Do you play basketball? My name's Ray, by the way."

"Ed," the blond replied stiffly.

"I also play soccer and baseball and I'm captain of the volleyball team," Ray rambled.

"Will you go away?" Edward snapped.

"You think Rin likes athletes?"

"I wouldn't know..." Actually, she didn't much care for public displays of brute strength, she had once told him. 'Testosterone-fueled-gorillas-beating-their-chests' didn't interest her.

"Are you flexible?" he asked as they, and the other boys in their class pluss another class, headed towards the gym.

"Do you ever shut up? All you've done ever since you sauntered up to me is babble at me," Edward griped, folding his arms across his chest.

"Look, the girls are coming!" Ray exclaimed, pointing.

"I'll take that as a 'no', then..." he sighed, hanging his head.

"Girls and gymnastics... I couldn't ask for something better than this. Except maybe..." Ray paused and cast a sidelong glance ad Edward, who suddenly felt a chill run up and down his spine. "... a date with Rin."

"Fat chance, buddy," Edward growled.

"Look, look, the girls are going first!" Ray exclaimed as they all sat down on the floor while the girls lined up for the balance beam.

"Ugh..." Edward groaned. This guy was exactly like Mustang, down to the pathetic womanizing. He wondered if the guy had a fascination with fire. He had to roll his eyes when the guy pulled out a lighter and began playing with it.

"Something eating you, Ericson?" he inquired in response to Edward's various sounds.

"Oh my god, will you just leave me alone?" the blond raged.

"Monster," Ray said, pointing.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked.

"I thought I saw one of those monsters outside," he shrugged.

Edward cradled his head in his hands. Thunder rumbled again and several girls shrieked. There was a brilliant flash of lightning and the entire gym went dark. More screaming followed.

"I forgot how much I hate high school girls," a familiar voice, accompanied by a familiar glow, griped. Christin plunked down next to him, her tattoos glowing steadily. "They're always screaming about the most stupid things."

"But aren't you a high school girl, Rin?" Ray asked, scooting closer to her. "I like your tattoos, by the way."

"Keep moving, buster," she said with a wave of her hand.

_"I found you..."_ a raspy voice chuckled. The lights flickered back on for a moment or two, illuminating a teeming mass of monsters, snarling and growling and mulling about, waiting to be commanded to kill. "_ATTACK!"_

"Damn," Edward swore, grabbing Christin around her waist and hauling her out of the way. The beasts cried out with glee and scambled for the people.

"You can run but you can't hide, I suppose," she shrugged.

"Would you stop making stupid quotes!" he snapped.

"Sorry. Stress makes me weird. You should know that by now," she grinned sheepishly.

"All too well. What should we do?" he asked.

"If we transform, we'll be caught for certain. If we use our powers, they'll be suspicious. We can't do a damn thing," she said, gnawing on her lip.

"I think they're suspicious enough because the monsters are after us!" he grumbled, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the way. The wall behind them shattered in a shower of plaster and cement, sending a thin cloud of dust into the air. The powder made his throat itch and he started coughing, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it could be. He stopped when he felt a strain on his wrist.

"Rin, oh no!" Ray cried, pushing his way through the crowd. She was on her knees, one hand holding her body off the ground and the other clamped firmly around Edward's wrist. She was coughing badly, a nasty wet sound. "Blood..." he said as the red fluid spattered on the floor.

"Don't touch her," Edward growled firmly, crouching in front of her. "Scum like you..."

Ray backed away as a strange yellow light formed around the blond. The ground started trembling and a ring of yellow light formed on the ground.

"...isn't worthy of even being near her!" he raged. The light exploded in ribbons and streams. It filled the air and sliced through all the beasts in the room, turning them to dust.

"You're one of them... you're one of the Valor Project..." Ray puffed, staring at the blond like he had given birth to a flying hippo.

"Believe what you want," Edward said coldly. In one swift motion he had Christin clinging to his neck. He walked out of the hall carrying her on his back. "You can't spell 'believe' without 'lie'..." he said though no one else could hear them.

"I'm sorry... I'm such a burden..." Christin apologized weakly, stifling a cough. "I keep... causing trouble..."

"You must've caught quite a cold," he commented, trying to lighten the mood. "You've been like this for a few weeks now."

"Yeah... some cold, huh?" she replied distantly.

"Can I help you?" a woman sitting at the desk of the nurse's office inquired as the pair entered the room.

"No, I'm fine..." Christin protested, dissolving into another coughing fit.

"I'm about to go on my lunch break, but I'll send in the other nurse," the woman pointed further inside the room at a row of beds.

"Thanks," Edward said as she left the room.

"I feel like crap," Christin sighed.

"You don't look as much like her as you used to," Edward commented, his voice soft. "Now that you've changed your hair."

"Look like who?" she asked.

"My mom. Both of you have green eyes and brown hair. Or at least, your hair used to be brown," he chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"She died when you were little right? You must miss her..."

"Why are you asking? You know what happened," he replied.

"Alright kids, what's wrong... Edward," a nurse paused when she entered the room. "Long time no see," she laughed.

"Clara..." the blond breathed. "So you're still alive."

"My, what a heartfelt greeting," she chuckled. "That's some cough you have, young lady," she commented when another of Christin's coughing fits passed.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking up from her bloodstained hands. "How did I get here?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, worried. "I carried you in here a few minutes ago."

"Have... we met?" she inquired. "Why are my hands bloody? Did... someone get hurt?"

"Edward , I think you had better tell me everything that's wrong with her. She might have more than just a bad cough," Clara said heavily.

Edward swallowed and nodded. Something wasn't right... something was being kept from him.

* * *

_A/N 11-7-10: really sorry about the huge delay. I've been having trouble with the internet connection at my house._

_Review please and thank you._


	58. Weight of the World

_**58: Weight of the World**_

"Phaedra's Syndrome?" Edward asked, looking up from the book he was holding. All the symptoms listed he had more or less seen, but he was too scared to read further.

"It's a nasty little disease. No one knows where it originated or how it spreads. It's like cancer, showing up whenever it wants," Clara replied. "Going by what the book says, that's most likely what she's got."

"You've gotta be joking!" he cried. "There's no way she'd let that happen!"

"Ed, will you please stop shouting? My head hurts..." Christin asked softly.

"You mean you remember?" he asked eagerly.

"I forgot something?" she asked innocently. "Uh oh, did I leave something at home?"

"For this illness, forgotten memories always return. No one knows why and even the latest research has made only minimal progress. My advice is to go home. The day is almost over anyway, so no one would really notice. You can borrow the book if you'd like, Ed," Clara replied.

"That's alright," he shook his head, closing the book and holding it out to her. "Glad to see you're doing okay."

"Well, I had to find somehting to do in my old age," she chuckled. "Drop by if you get hurt."

"Edward, who was that?" Christin asked as they walked home. The rain had let up but clouds still covered most of the sky. "You seemed to know her very well."

"That was Clara, formerly the thief Psiren," he replied stiffly. He couldn't tell if she was going to yell at him or not.

"Oh, really? She seems nice," she replied. "Was she posing as a nurse again?"

"No, looks like it's a legitimate job this time. She said that after Aquorya finally went under, she decided to pursue a career in medicine. Now she's a fully certified nurse. Wait a minute, you're not mad at me?" he paused and stopped walking.

"Why would I be? You've done nothing wrong," she replied, turning around.

"Well, usually you'd get pissed off if I started talking to another girl," he said lamely.

"You actually want me to get mad?" she asked, slightly put off.

"No, no, that's not what I meant! I was just saying that you can get horribly jealous!" he laughed nervously. He probably had dug his own grave.

"Well, if you wanna chase after some wrinkly old crone that reeks of disinfectant, I guess that's your choice. We can only live our lives according to the choices we make, not what others choose for us. If we let someone choose something for us, we're choosing to obey them. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. You're not a dog on a leash and I'm not your master," she shrugged. "I can't make you do anything, really. Everything you've done up to this point has been nobody's choice but your own."

"So you're saying you'd let me cheat on you?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I'm saying you're able to have an affair. Being cheated on is something for boyfriends and girlfriends. We're married, so the terms are different. But yeah, I suppose you got to the heart of the problem," she shrugged again and clasped her hands behind her back.

"I forgot how this conversation started," he sighed wearily.

"Don't worry about it. You know that if you do anything like that I'll torture you to death," she said sweetly.

"Right..." he said wryly. Something warm and wet hit his cheek. He looked to the sky to see rain starting to fall again.

"This weather is so strange! Just a few weeks ago it was snowing and now it's pouring warm rain like it's the middle of spring," someone griped to their friend as they hurried past.

"Now that they mention it, it is abnormally warm for January," someone else agreed. "Hey, you kids better get inside before you get sick!" he called.

"Right," Christin replied. "Let's go," she said, grabbing Edward's wrist. "Maybe Josie can explain the weird weather patterns."

* * *

"It's probably the clashing weather patterns of the separate worlds. Our world was progressing towards spring while this one was just entering winter. Time flows differently between the two worlds, so it's only natural that the weather and seasons would follow suit," Josiah explained.

"So what will happen?" Christin asked, licking whipped cream off a strawberry.

"Nothing really. The seasons will be blurred more than usual, that's all. And before you ask, we're still trying to find a way to separate the two," Josiah replied.

"Can't you just make them undergo mitosis like cells?" Edward inquired. "Separate and concentrate the things that make them different and them tear them apart from one another?"

"It's not as easy as you make it sound, Edward. Rest assured, we are trying..."

"You mean _I'm_ trying. You're just sitting around talking on the phone all damn day!" they heard Katie snap.

"Hey, for the record I'm calling everyone I know who might be able to help us! I've gotta go before she bites my head off. I'll talk to you later," Josiah said. The screen went blank and fizzled out into nothing. Edward closed his cell phone and stuck it back in his pocket.

"Some gods. Can't even figure out how to split something up," he scoffed, slumping over on the table.

"Cut them some slack. I'm sure they're doing all they can," Christin chuckled nervously. "Ruling the world isn't easy, I'm sure."

"Then how come Homunculus is so intent on that?" he demanded, taking a long drink of coffee.

"Brainwashing everyone makes it easy. He'll have countless minions to do his dirty work like collect taxes and bully the peasants and take more than a fair share of farmer's crops. He'll be like a king," she rambled. "Robbing the rich to feed the poor and whatnot... oh wait, that's Robin Hood..."

"There you are!" Santi exclaimed, sliding into the booth next to Edward, who scooted over because he didn't want her sitting on his lap. "We haven't seen you since this morning."

"Being in different classes might factor into that, Santi," Magnolia commented, plopping down next to Christin. "So, did you two learn anything interesting today?"

"Yeah, I still can't make heads or tails of Shakespeare," Christin grumbled, jabbing her fork into her slice of cake.

"Rio's in our class. She's playing the goody-two-shoes schoolgirl card and has half the male students hypnotized by her looks and the other by her brains. Will is also our teacher and gym class got invaded by Techno-Cretins," Edward replied.

"I can't understand Shakespeare either," Santi mused. "It's like he made up half the words and got the others from drunken fools wandering the streets."

"Are we the only ones who care about the state of the world?" Magnolia drawled.

"Hey, you asked what I learned and I told you," Christin pouted, biting the strawberry viciously in half.

"So Edward, guys in my class said they saw you unleash some crazy powers today. They all think you're part of Valor Project. Any comments?" Magnolia inquired.

"Eh, I don't really care. The monsters were destroyed. They can believe whatever thay want," he said between blowing bubbled in his coffee through the small straw used to stir it. "She had another coughing fit, including blood, so we went home early."

"So you cut class and hung out in a cafe all afternoon?" Magnolia asked.

"No, I said..." Edward started.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. Don't get so uptight, blondie," she grinned.

Edward resumed his bubble-blowing, keeping a careful eye on her. She looked like any other teenage girl as she talked to Santi, but something about her wasn't... right. He noticed how Christin scooted away from her ever so slowly, so slight a motion that if he hadn't been watching so intently he might not have seen it. He also saw that she looked a bit pale, and that she was trying not to cough again.

"I just remembered, we have something important to do," he said suddenly, taking her hand and dragging her out the door.

"Your check," a waitress said, placing the small slip of paper on the table.

"Figures, doesn't it?" Santi grumbled, pulling out her wallet as Magnolia shruggined, indicating she had no cash on her.

* * *

"Ed, what's gotten into you?" Christin asked breathily as they ran down the rain-soaked streets of the city.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" he asked, coming to a stop.

"Uh... I..." she stalled.

"Don't lie to me, dammit! I know something's wrong but what I don't understand is why you won't tell me!" he barked, ramming his fist into a nearby wall.

"I didn't want you to worry. There's enough on your plate already and it's my burden to bear. I don't want to make you worry about me," she admitted, avoiding eye contact.

Edward just had to laugh. "After all we've been through, you're afraid of making me worry? I panic every time you walk down a flight of stairs after that time you fractured your arm. Hell, I'm surprised I let you cook for all your 'incidents' with sharp objects! Do you honestly think after all the bullshit we've been through I'd worry?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt," she replied bitterly. "There's a reason I didn't tell you, apart from being uncertain. Why don't you go ask Clara about it? I'm sure with her extensive medical training she'd be able to tell you what's wrong. I'm going home..." She turned and ran down the street.

"God dammit, wait a minute!" he snapped, grabbing into the back of her green blazer, making her stop. She stumbled backwards and hit the ground. "Why do I have to ask Clara? Why do I have to ask anyone besides you? What could possibly be so damn bad that you can't tell me?"

"Edward, I'm going to die!"

A hush seemed to fall over the city, the only sounds were the flapping of bird's wings as they flew somewhere over the tops of the skyrises.

"That's it? You're going to die? That's what you can't tell me? For your information, I'm going to die too, one day. No one lives forever," he chuckled, wearing half a smile. "That's life: we're born, we live and we die."

"You just don't understand..." she whispered, pushing him away and running down the street.

Edward watched her vanish among the throngs of people at the intersection, his simle wilting. What didn't he understand about death? He had died once or twice himself, so what factor did he not understand? If she was talking about the number of times they had died, she and Alphonse clearly outnumbered him and Aislinn. What could be so bad that she wanted to keep it from him?

* * *

"Where's Ed? Wasn't he with you?" Aislinn asked when her sister came in the door.

"He doesn't get it..." the younger twin mumbled, letting her schoolbag fall from her hands. "He just doesn't get it..."

"Did something happen? You look like you're about to cry," the redhead asked gently, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Big sister..." Christin said through what might have been a sob. "I don't want to die."

"Mom..." Tobias started. "Mom, are you okay?" His mother shook her head, her hands forming tight fists.

"Why is this happening?" she asked softly. "Why do I have to die?"

Aislinn pulled her into a hug the moment she started crying. She had never seen her sister this upset before, as far as she could remember. She stood there and held her for a long time, patiently waiting for her sobs to ease. Over and over and over again she repeated that she didn't want to die. The redhead had to wonder... why was she so upset? And why wasn't Edward here comforting her? Wasn't that his job as her husband? Maybe she had tried to tell him about this death thing and they had an argument. That might explain his absence.

* * *

"I'm afraid to ask why you're standing out in the hall," Alphonse commented as he stepped out of the elevator.

"It's nothing," Edward replied softly. "I can take care of it myself."

"You look like you're about to carry out your death penalty sentence. What happened?" Alphonse inquired.

"I said it's nothing," Edward said sharply. Alphonse cringed. "I... I made her cry again. It seems like I'm always making her cry. That's all anyone does around me. Am I really so terrible?"

Alphonse joined him by the door, leaning against the wall. Standing there like that, it almost felt like that time when they looked for the Philosopher's Stone. All their pain and suffering and effort was written on his face. He was trying to hard to bear the weight of the world, literally, in a sense. Even strong men, he supposed, sometimes were weakened by the burden's they carried. He absently thought of a picture he had seen in a book once, of a man down on one knee and carrying a globe on his back. That was what he felt like, like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Al, the computer's hooked up to the internet, right?" Edward asked suddenly, making Alphonse jump.

"Y-yeah, why?" he replied. Edward sprang for the door and burst inside, racing towards the main room. "Ed, what are you doing?"

"There's something I need to know, Al. If I don't figure it out I might as well start digging my grave," the blond replied sharply. Alphonse shrugged. When Edward was reading or otherwise absorbed in something, it was like he went into his own little universe and only he could come out of it.

"Don't bother asking," Christin mumbled when Alphonse walked past, studying her pensive look. He shrugged again and vanished down the hall.

She stood there in the doorway, leaning against the frame, and watched. Edward clicked through countless web pages and links in the blink of an eye. It was hard to believe that at one point in time she had to teach him how to do all that. Now it was like he always knew. The light from the computer screen flickered as a video started playing. He turned up the volume and watched the screen intently, hanging onto every word the doctors in the video were spewing.

"Symtoms are as follows: temporary memory loss, temporary loss of voluntary muscle control, rejection of anything the body has consumed in the past twenty-four hours, and in winter a severe cough accompanied with blood," a blond man with thick rimmed glasses explained.

"And how does this disease spread? Why does one person fall victim while another doesn't?" a second doctor, one with short brown hair, inquired.

"We are currently researching causes and spreading patterns, but we'd like to say it's some form of genetic mutation. It can be related to cancer, running through a family history with the genes for the disease skipping a generation or two and showing up in the next. As for the origin of the malady, we cannot say," the first doctor replied.

"So it's not just random cherry-picking?" the second asked.

"No, it's not. Also, it's not easily noticeable. Symptoms are associated with common ailments. It's only when the victim evidences all of them within the same amount of time, usually a few months, that it becomes evident. Of course, the result is a sure-fire way to determine the disease."

"Ed, dinner's ready," Aislinn called.

"Be there in a minute," he called back, pausing the video for a moment. He stood up and stretched, walking in small circles to get some feeling back into his leg. He thought he saw something green move past the doorway,but dinner had just been announced and that was expected.

He pressed a hand to his stomach. It churned horribly and he felt like he might throw up. Did he really want to know what else those doctors had to say? Some part of him didn't, but another part - his insatiably curious alchemist part - needed to know. He sucked in a sharp breath and sat back down, playing the video again.

"What about the long term effects? Can you tell us about those?"

"Certainly. The long term effect is that the victim's heart will eventually stop. Everything else is small potatoes compared to the end result."

"How tragic. While I pity those who have it, I'm glad no one I know suffers from this disease. That is, no one I know personally. I wouldn't make a good doctor if I was ignorant, now would I?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Stop laughing and tell me the cure!" Edward barked, slamming his hands down on the keyboard. He sighed angrily and closed all the windows that had popped up.

"Ed? What's going on?" Aislinn asked, sticking her head in through the doorway.

"It's nothing! Just... homework," he lied. "I'll be there soon, promise."

"Alright, just don't break anything. You know how short your temper is," she said before walking away.

"Don't call me short!" he raged, stomping his feet.

He sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so sick? He considered temporarily relocating to the bathroom until the feeling passed,but his achemist side wouldn't let him. It was a battle of wits versus emotions, and wits was winning.

"I'm really going to regret this, I just know it," he huffed to himself, playing the video again.

"Now, I'm sure many viewers are curious about one thing in particular: the cure." Edward nodded vigorously, not caring that they couldn't see or hear him. Hell, they probably didn't know he existed. Not that it mattered right now. "Tell us how this can be alleviated."

Edward's face froze momentarily while the doctor paused and took a long, labored breath. The man fixed his tie and flipped his jacket collar, smoothing out his suit jacket beneath it.

"Dammit, just tell me already!" the blond snapped, standing up and leaning closer to the screen.

"This isn't easy for me, you understand. I can see you're uneasy as well, but for the purposes of this show we must speak. Phaedra's Syndrome is a stealthy little disease. No one is sure of the causes or spreading methods, but there is one thing we are abolutely certain of apart from the outcome."

"No.." Edward whispered, his heart clenching tightly. Please don't let them say what he thought they were about to. "No... don't say it..."

"It's incurable."

* * *

_A/N 11-15-10: cliffhanger! I'm sorry, but I had to (both the cliffhanger and the incurable thing). Please don't get mad at me. I didn't plan this (well, maybe a little). I hope you're not too angry with me! Forgive me!_

_Evanescence's Weight of the World fits this chapter nicely, so I made it the title. If you listen to it, I'm sure it'll enhance your reading experience 100%. Actually, any song mentioned in either the title or elsewhere works as a soundtrack._

_Read, review, all that jazz, please and thanksies._

_Until chapter 59..._


	59. I'm Not an Angel

_**59: I'm Not an Angel**_

He didn't want to believe it. Surely he had heard wrong. He refused to believe just couldn't be.

_"It's incurable."_

The phrase ran in small neurotic circles in his mind, seeming to echo now and them. The doctors continued to babble about some type of skin rash, so he slowly and silently turned the computer off. He felt like crying.

"Well, what an interesting turn of events," Magnolia snickered to herself. "The princess has a fatal disease and Prince Charming can't do a thing about it. I think this can be used to our advantage."

"Most certainly," Homunculus' voice rasped. "Your great-great-great grandmother's revenge shall become reality soon, child."

"Yes, my master," she smiled wickedly. Still grinning, she turned to go back to her room and change into normal clothes.

"I knew something was fishy about you," Santi commented. "The way you showed up out of nowhere... how you so eagerly accepted the terms she offered... I'm shocked it wasn't put together sooner."

"What are you babbling about, little girl?" Magnolia demanded, feigning nonchalance.

"You're a spy, _little girl_," Santi snarled, grabbing Magnolia's collar and slamming her into the wall. "You think you're so clever, sneaking in and infiltrating our group and acting like a regular little girl with a grudge. You are dealing with some of the most powerful beings on the planet, maybe in the galaxy. Hell, maybe even the universe. Time for your retribution."

"Who're you calling clever? Look how long it took you to figure it out!" Magnolia cackled. "I'm a freaking genius compared to you dimwits!" She was about to say something else when a hand as cold and hard as ice clamped around her face.

"Edward," Santi stated as the blond slowly tightened his grip on the girl's face. "You'll kill her."

"So?" he asked flatly. "She's out to do the same thing to us. What goes around comes around." There was a nasty wet crunching sound and blood splattered against the wall and floor. The warm liquid trickled down Edward's face and matted his hair against his skin.

"All is fair in love and war. I'd do anything for the one I love, even kill," he said, turning sharply on his heel.

"What's going on in here? Oh my..." Aislinn's chew-out fell flat as she saw Magnolia's crumpled body and misshapen head.

"She was a spy," Santi explained. Aislinn opened her outh to ask about her untimely death when Santi interrupted, "Edward."

"That man never really had control of his temper..." the redhead sighed, shaking her head sadly and setting about cleaning up the mess.

"I think her went to go wash off the blood. He was covered in a lot of it. His hair almost looked the same color as yours."

"It's not even my natural color. I dyed it a while ago so people would stop confusing me and my sister, even though she had purple streaks in her hair. I did too, for a while, but she removed them. That girl..." Aislinn trained off, shaking her head again. "Would you get a wet rag and cleaning solution and start wiping up that blood?"

She nodded and half jogged towards the bathroom, where cleaning supplies were kept. She heart the shower running, so silently slipped in and got what she needed.

* * *

Edward turned his head slightly as someone left the room not long after entering it. Probably someone getting something to clean up the mess he made. He peeled off his soaking wet shirt, having stepped into the shower fully clothed, and watched the hot water dilute the bloodstains. It slipped from his hands as he wiped pale red water out of his eyes.

"Rin chan..." he muttered. It was a nickname used seldomly, only when he was feeling abnormally sentimental and perhaps even childish in wanting to be comforted. "My Rin chan..." Maybe... maybe death was just something she would never escape, whether by her hand or someone elses... or in this case, some germ or bacteria. If he lost her for good this time... he didn't want to think about it. They had come so close far too many times... he literally couldn't imagine life without her. He peeled off the rest of his uniform and let the hot water beat against his skin, his cybernetics ringing faintly from the torrent of water drops. After a while it started to sting, so he turned on the cold water a bit and began scrubbing himself clean. Dried blood... actually, blood in general... brought back bad memories. He remembered when Nina died... how her brain had been exploded and he and Alphonse had happened upon the blood sprayed against the stone wall. He had cried that time; this time he wouldn't. He couldn't. He had to stay strong. He used to be a soldier... but loss of a dearly loved one wasn't covered in his state alchemist exams or in any of the books he had read over the course of his life. He had lost his mother...and his father. He had watched both of them die right before his eyes. Now he was going to repeat the process all over again. Sure, he could just leave if he really wanted to, but he wanted to be there. He couldn't think solely of himself anymore. He had stopped for a while a couple years ago, around the time Tobias was born, but lately he had been almost selfish. He wiped away the condensed water on the mirrored wall and watched his reflection. His eyes seemed a bit dead, like sheets of gold waiting to be chopped up and twisted into something else. His human hand graced the reflection, the gold band around his finger glinting in the overhead light. The mirror was cold and smooth beneath his skin, which was turning red from the heated water. He choked strangely as he started crying, his hand slowly forming a fist.

"Don't die... you can't die..." he half sobbed, sinking to his knees. "I'm not an angel... I'm not the angel you think me to be... I can't do anything for you..." He had once been called a 'guardian angel'... he certainly felt less than that. He was no angel... he was just a human. A small, pathetic, weak little human.

It was a while before he felt ready to confront a small fraction of the world. He gathered his wet clothes and dumped them into the washing machine. He didn't bother turning it on, because there would surely be more clothes to come and running it now, with only his uniform and someone's socks inside, would be a waste of energy. He pulled a pair of boxers and jeans out of the dryer. It had recently turned off and they were warm and comforting. He stood there for a while, inhaling the scent of lavender from the fabric softener from one of his shirts before tossing it back inside and slamming the door closed. He doubted if he'd ever feel better and something as simple as a shirt wouldn't alleviate his mood.

Night had fallen sometime between dinner and the end of his, he now noticed, hour and a half long shower and the apartment was dark save for the pale blue glow of the TV flashing as some show played. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked, so they wouldn't swing awkwardly as he moved. His hair stuck to the back of his neck and his shoulders, but he didn't bother moving it. It would dry sooner or later anyways. He could see the city beyond the windows, glowing ethereal white and blue and making the remaining snow glimmer. A listless sigh escaped his throat as he shouldered the door to his room open and shuffled inside.

There she lay, his wife of almost ten years, on the bed, her arms folded behind her head. He approached as softly as he could, in case she was sleeping. The woman could be downright violent when angry. He folded his arms and rested them on the bed, watching her. For the first time in a long time he noticed how long her eyelashes were and the shadows they cast on her pale cheeks. Her purple tresses rested against his human arm, silky and smooth from her shampooand conditioner. He absently thought about how much easier his hair was to manage after discovering conditioner and stifled a small snicker. Without really thinking, he touched her hair, stroking it and enjoying the softness. Before long the purple color was gone, having been removed from her hair and added to the fabric of the pillowcase, making it a nice lavender color. He bit his lips and did his best to hold back the tears that threatened his eyes.

Christin inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. She glanced towards the slightly irregular breathing and saw Edward watching her, his own eyes shining with tears. One rolled down his cheek as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Please don't die, Rin chan..." he pleaded weakly. "You can't die. You can't leave me..."

"Edward, you know I'd never leave you. There's nothing I can do..." she whispered. She inhaled shakily and wiped at his face.

"You promised me we'd grow old together," he whispered back, fingering a lock of her hair.

"Now you know why I hardly ever make promises," she replied, rolling on her side so her eyes wouldn't hurt from looking out of the corners. For a split second, she saw what he must've been like as a child. The image vanished as his tears flowed steadily in twin rivers. In one motion she sat up and pulled him into a hug, holding him as close as was humanly possible. He cried like a child would, loudly and without care for how strange and pathetic he sounded. His shoulders heaved as he sobbed into her shirt, holding her tightly while trying not to crush her.

She sat there, comforting him to the best of her ability. She stroked his hair and rubbed his back, doing all she could think of. Here he was crying like a child, while she felt almost numb from his realization. Maybe if she closed her eyes long enough, she'd open them to something better. Despite her wishes, life just wouldn't comply. Life wasn't fair at all sometimes. Why did someone get sick and die while the next didn't? Why did bad things happen instead of good? Why couldn't she do anything about it? Why was she so weak?

"I think this is one time where saying 'it'll be alright' just won't work..." she whispered after a while, when his sobs were reduced to hiccups. His grip tightened a bit, as if he was saying that he didn't agree. She knew he wouldn't. She had tried to keep it a secret for as long as possible, but in the end he found out. She should've expected it; he was a prodigy, after all. He had entered the military at age twelve, he could surely learn about a simple disease.

"I don't want you to die..." he whispered softly, his voice breaking despite his best efforts to avoid that. "I love you... you can't die..."

"Believe me, I don't want to," she replied. "I know I sound kinda of contradictory... or maybe the word is hypocritical... but after all the attempts on my life death doesn't really scare me as much as it used to. I remember, one time when I was little, that I woke up crying. I stumbled out into the living room and wailed to the babysitter that I didn't want to die. Funny thing is that however many years later I tried to kill myself. Then other people tried to kill me, and I tried again. And now, when I no longer think about me being killed, this happens. Ironic, don't you think?"

He chuckled dryly and weakly, but he wasn't forcing the sound out. "Life sucks," he agreed.

"You know, I think for once you might be wrong."

"Really, me?" he drawled, feeling a bit better. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Life doesn't suck, death does. But that's just me. And we all know how my brain works," she chuckled.

"Meaning not at all," he clarified.

"You saying I'm stupid?" she demanded playfully.

"Maybe..." he hinted, using a similar tone. The more he talked, the better he felt. If anyone was a 'guardian angel' it was her. Even now, when he was feeling absolutely wretched, she could make him smile.

"What, you think you're smarter than me?" she teased.

"Nope, I know I am," he bragged.

"Well, you might be smarter but there are things I'm way better at than you."

"Like what?" he inquired, folding his arms.

She thought for a few minutes. "Mmm... the only thing I could think of off the top of my head was seduction."

"Seduction? Really? That's all you came up with in five minutes," he had to laugh.

"You think you're better at that than little old me?" she asked coyly. "You're Play-Doh in my hands. The really soft and squishy kind that glows in the dark and smells like food."

"You really need to work on your examples," he snickered.

Katie turned on her heel and breezed away from the room. "They're so naive," she said to herself. "Even in the face of death they're smiling and laughing at each other like they did at their wedding. Maybe... maybe we chose the wrong people for the job."

* * *

_A/N 11-19-10: this chapter is so depressing. I got the title from Halestorm's 'I'm Not an Angel' because I started writing this one with it stuck in my head._

_I also realized how much I put 'angels' in this story. Well, the first book too. Maybe I should use the term 'saga'... anyways, I was listening to 'Angels' by Within Temptation and I realized that you readers might be wondering why I put that song in book 1. I've been kinda thinking of it as a theme song. You know, like if this was an anime, that'd be one of the ending songs. Any song where I've put the lyrics I've considered a sort of theme song for the saga... and for some reason the opening song from the Vampire Knight anime as well..._

_Back on the angels subject..__** (I'm sorry this note's so long, but this is stuff I feel you all should know about the story and the thought patterns behind it)**__ I realized how much I personify angels. Rin is kinda like a fallen angel (because she fell out of the sky in book one) and Ed also thinks of her as a guardian angel. Ed is Rin's guardian angel, Al and Ash are like that too. Everyone loves everyone and they all protect one another. That's pretty much it. Homunculus and Robin are like angels of death/destructon. Katie and Josie are like... supreme angels (they're gods actually, but you get the general idea) and everyone else is just normal as far as this story goes._

_By the way, the title of the saga, 'Godsend'will become clear sooner or later. I chose it as a title because it sounded cool, but now I've kinda thought about how to incorporate it into the actual story so it's not totally random. Hell, I probably should've named the trilogy 'Buttered Popcorn' or... 'Twizzlers' for all it relates to the actual story._

_Until chapter 60..._

_OOH! OOH! I'll call it 'Area 51 __1__/__2__' like my alien drawing for art class! __**From now on, authors notes will be called 'Area 51 **__**1**__**/**__**2**__**'!**_

_**And I'm sorry about any spelling errors made. I'm using Wordpad on my laptop because the Microsoft Word trial expired and I didn't run these through the spellchecker. Someone remind me to do that next time I update.**_


	60. Schoolyard Rumble

_**60: Schoolyard Rumble**_

"You okay?" Alphonse asked the next morning.

"Fine, why?" Edward inquired as he tucked his loose hair behind his ears.

"I heard you crying last night. For a minute I thought someone died," the younger brother chattered as he stirred his coffee with a spoon.

"No, not yet," the blond replied, taking an empty seat at the table. "Well, actually, I killed Magnolia last night."

"I know, Aislinn told me."

"Is there anything she doesn't tell you?"

"Why you were crying, but I doubt it was over the death of Magnolia."

Edward clenched his teeth and glared. Alphonse was sticking his nose in places he didn't want things to be stuck in. The tension in his jaw slackened as his anger ebbed. Now wasn't the best time to get angry, being both too early in the morning and too soon after his most recent discovery.

Alphonse sighed. "Is something bothering you?"

"Now that you mention it... there's this weird dream I've been having lately. It's always the same thing... I'm standing in a forest somewhere. I think it's Amesrtis because the terrain looks similar but there are too many trees and not enough buildings to be sure. You're there and you're talking to Aislinn, only she's not Aislinn. She's carrying a sword and her hair is brown, and she keepd calling herself this really strange name. There's a girl next to me. She looks like the one with the sword, only she has cat ears and a cat tail. I'm the only one who can see her and talk to her. I'm holding that," here he paused to nod meaningfully towards the peculiar hourglass sitting on the kitchen counter, "and I'm not sure why or how I know this, but that brought us to that strange place."

"That's strange," Alphonse commented. He knew that wasn't what was bothering his brother enough for it to show on his face, but decided not to pursue the matter. In this family, things were made known to others in one way or another. "So Magnolia was a spy?"

"Yup."

"There will be people after you after what you've done," Aislinn, who had remained silent, commented. "You shouldn't have killed her."

"Too late now. We can't turn back time," the blond sniffed. Aislinn set a plate of breakfast in front of him and he dug in avidly.

"That's not entirely true," the redhead replied. "That's called the Hourglass of Ages. I turned it once and Mirian came here. Maybe if its turned the other way something will happen."

"Don't even think about it," Christin snapped. "That isn't just some egg timer or ancient time keeper. That thing has some incredible powers and I don't want any of you toying with it like it was just that: a toy." She pulled her wet hair out of her face and held it in place with a clip.

"Where'd you find that thing?" Edward asked around a mouthful of food.

"An outdoor market in England way before crazy things started happening. Well, apart from me jumping through time and space and whatnot. It was when we were trying to find that stupid bomb and you dragged us all over the norther hemisphere," she replied tartly. "Which, mind you, I'm still slightly miffed about," she added.

"Still?" Edward sighed. "Look, I apologized for that already. Just let it go!"

"Let what go?" she asked innocently. Edward groaned and let his head fall against the table.

"I have something important to bring to the table," Katie said firmly as she entered the room.

"A pepperoni pizza?" Christin asked eagerly. The children giggled into their food. "Excuse me for having cravings."

"That is exactly it, young lady." Katie glared fiercly at Christin, who shrank back a bit. "Your frivolous and devil-may-care additude is getting on my nerves. We are in the midst of a battle and all you can do is make lame jokes? You may as well be one of the ignorant masses for all the good you're doing."

"Pardon me, but I have done plenty of good. I stopped Envy from taking over and/or destroying Amestris and I repaired all the damage he did," she retorted.

"You also let a spy right into the heart of everything we're doing. You've made countless people suffer and I doubt that's going to end anytime soon," Katie hissed.

"So you're saying I need to step up my game?" the purple haired girl sighed.

"I'm saying I need to find someone else better suited to your role. If you don't prove your worth I am going to revoke your status as Godchild and your power." The woman then breezed out of the room, leaving a strained silence hanging in the air.

Frivolous, was she? After all she had been through, she was _frivolous_? The nerve of that woman. She didn't care if she was a god or a queen or what, she was angry. "Frivolous, am I? I'll show her..."

"Don't do anything rash," Aislinn warned, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Don't worry, sister dear. I won't," Christin replied so sweetly it was almost sickening. Edward stifled a groan. He knew that tone of voice all too well: she was scheming something. And, knowing his luck, he'd somehow be roped into it.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? You have school today," Aislinn said, glancing pointedly at the two students.

"Bleh," Christin replied, sticking out her tongue. The children laughed. "Call and say I'm sick."

"I will not. Go change right now, young lady," Aislinn said firmly.

"What is it with you women today? You know, I'm hardly younger than you," the girl sneered before storming off down the hall.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Edward commented, doing his best to hide a grin.

"You too, young man," Aislinn ordered.

"Hey, just because I look younger doesn't make me younger. I'm older than all of you," Edward grumbled, obliging regardless. Both twins could have terrible tempers if properly provoked, and he thought it best to avoid that this early in the morning.

"If she doesn't like the way I do things, she should've chosen someone else to be the illustrious 'Godchild'. I mean, just because she's a god doesn't give her the right to boss me around. She knows as well as anyone I have no religious beliefs. Has she never heard of free will?" Christin asked, slapping her shirt against her leg.

"Judging by her reaction, I'd say not," Edward replied.

"She thinks she's so great. Just because she's gazillions of years old and has seen nearly everything doesn't make her superior to me," she chattered, removing her pajama shirt and rifling through a drawer to find a suitable bra. She no longer cared what Edward saw: having been married for almost eleven years, he had seen everything times beyond counting, not including their relationship before the marriage. She also knew he had a similar sentiment and didn't care what she saw. Oh, but that didn't mean it wasn't interesting. She still blushed when he kissed her sometimes.

"Do you think she even cares about me?"

"I'd like to say 'yes' but I'm not sure where her loyalties lie right now," he replied honestly, dragging a brush through his hair.

"I mean, have you seen all these scars?" she demanded, gesturing at her mostly bare torso. "I look like a freaking war veteran while her skin is practically flawless! Just because she can reincarnate..." her rant fizzled into nothing as she gnawed on her lip. "Am I bothering you? Because I know I can get on your nerves sometimes when I rant like this."

"It's fine, I don't mind. I've spent enough time with you to be immune to most of your flaws," he replied, checking his hair in the mirror to make sure it looked presentable. "But if you start throwing things, I'm going to have to leave."

She grabbed a pillow off the bed and chucked it at him.

"That wasn't what I meant," he said dryly, tossing the pillow to the far end of the room.

"I mean, I feel like a little kid when I'm around those people now! They treat me like I'm a child instead of the grown-ass woman I am and I'm nearly as old as them. They talk to me in small words and are all 'Oh, take care of the children while we work with all this high-tech stuff because you won't understand it, even if we put it in simple terms' and 'Don't get in our way while we're working; you'd just cause unneccesary trouble' and it's really pissing me off!" she continued, wringing the shirt between her hands. She tossed it on the bed and rummaged through the pile of clothes on the floor, looking for her skirt. She found it and put it on, fumbling with the zipper.

"You're overthinking these things. Just stop fretting and show them that you're not useless and they'll leave you alone," Edward suggested, coming over to help her.

"I'm not useless," she said firmly.

"I know that. Everyone else needs convincing, though. I don't see what their problem is, personally. As far as I'm concerned, you're doing the best you can with the limited resources you have. You've come a long way from when we first met, and I'm very proud of you," he murmured in her ear.

"Glad to see someone's on my side," she harrumphed.

"Oh, it's purely selfish. I have to keep you in a good mood otherwise I wouldn't be able to tap your cute little ass," he snickered, patting her bottom.

"Stop while you're ahead. We're going to be late enough as it is," she chuckled.

* * *

"Can you believe it's only been one day since we were at school?" Edward asked as they walked through town.

"Yeah, actually, I can. We have to go every day, Monday through Friday unless there's a cancellation or someone catches the flu," Christin replied snappily.

"Someone's touchy," Santi said in a sing-song tone. "Don't like school, huh?"

"Try 'hate'. I hate waking up early, I hate homework, I hate the stupid people trying to run you over in the halls, I hate the long, boring lectures given by equally boring teachers, I hate tests, I hate everything," Christin grumbled. "It's so monotonous. We do the same thing every damn day. I get bored!"

"I agree, school can be very boring," Santi chuckled. Edward rolled his eyes. His feelings were the opposite: he actually enjoyed school. He liked learning and, having had no higher education, was enjoying the experience, though he had to agree that the traffic in the hallways was pretty bad.

"You're thinking about how much you like it, don't you?" Christin asked him archly. He grinned sheepishly. "You're such a nerd."

"Like you can talk, slacker. I saw you sleeping in class yesterday," he teased, smiling as she turned bright red.

"Glad to see things back to normal," Santi commented to Rika and Saru, who nodded in agreement. She smiled as the pair chased one another down the street, Christin yelling at Edward, who merely grinned and avoided her.

"Something's going down at the school," Edward commented when the trio arrived at the front gates.

"There she is," someone pointed.

"Rin Shinohara?" a gruff voice demanded.

"Y-yes?" she replied a bit shakily. The voice sounded familiar, but the harshness frightened her a bit.

"How joyed I am to see you again and in good health!" Armstrong boomed, bursting through the crowd and sweeping her up in a huge bear hug. "Oh, how worried we were when we learned of your predicament! I came as soon as I could, though this world's roads were tough to navigate, but luckily I have an uncanny sense of direction that has been in the family for generations!"

"Good to know..." she rasped, trying to breathe despite the man's iron grip.

"Ease up, she's turning blue," Fuery tugged on the man's arms.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped, pressing a hand to her throat.

"We came to help the cause," Fuery grinned, adjusting his glasses.

"Master Caleb requested military guidance for the next phase of the plan, so we arrived as soon as we possibly could!" Armstrong boomed.

"Saru and Rika can show you the way to our apartment," Santi grinned.

"Don't tell my shikigami what to do," Christin said icily.

"Rin Shinohara..." a female voice stated. A peice of paper fluttered towards her. "Edward Ericson, I challenge you two."

"Rio?" someone asked.

"Word around campus is that you've got some amazing powers. Rumors are saying that you're part of the Valor Project. I can't verify such information as it breaches my contract," Rio said snidely, approaching as the crowd parted. Christin opened the letter and began reading the contents. "However, I am entitled to publicly display my powers. All members of the Project are. I formally challenge you two to a battle after school. Whoever has the greater power wins, it's as simple as that."

"Dare I ask why?" Edward groaned, knowing all too well where she got that attitude from. That was one aspect that hadn't been warped by Cassiopeia.

"Verification of the rumors, is all. Everyone knows that only members of the Project are gifted special abilities," she replied coolly with a toss of her hair.

"At what stakes?" he pressed.

"If you win, my side will back off enough for you to assemble a proper army and we'll meet in formal battle. If I win, you'll disclose all informaton about your strategies and tactics to us," she lilted.

"Quite a hefty gamble," Santi commented.

"Sometimes one must gamble, if one wants to win. I accept your challenge, River McLean," Christin said firmly, crumpling the letter.

"After school, then?" Rio asked coyly.

"Don't be late," Edward sneered, steering his companions towards the building as the bell rang. Everyone scrambled for their classes.

"Alright, let's get going!" Saru chirped.

"Gotta go, gotta go!" Rika chanted, grabbing Armstrong's sleeve and attempting to drag him towards the apartment.

* * *

"Are you guys sure that was wise?" Santi hissed as they did their best to navigate through the mobs in the hallways.

"Definitely," both answered firmly.

"I'll show them how dead serious I am about this," Christin snarled.

"And it'll give us time to prepare the army," Edward added.

"What if you lose the battle?"

"Oh, that's easy. We made backup plans that make absolutely no sense whatsoever in case something like this happened," Edward replied nonchalantly. "They resemble a two-year-old's military plans, which is just a bunch of squiggles on the paper."

"I hope you two know what you're doing," she sighed, folding her arms behind her head as they separated to go to their classes.

"Hey, how about we go get something to eat after school?" Ray asked, sliding up next to Christin.

"Sorry, we have plans after school. But you're more than welcome to be a spectator," she replied sweetly.

"Great, I'll be there!" the teen chirped, jogging off down the hall.

"Assuming you don't get pulverized during the battle," she added with a wicked smirk.

"I don't like that guy. He reminds me too much of Mustang," Edward murmured.

"Think he could be like Maggie?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but we better not take any chances. Stay on your guard around him and don't let anything slip," he said firmly. "And I mean _anything_."

"Nag, nag, nag, I got it," she huffed.

The day passed without much interest. Classes resumed as usual and nothing out of the ordinary happened, except for a few guys mistaking Edward for a girl in a boy's uniform. Rio showed no sign of malice or even dislike; she treated Edward and Christin like they were regular people. Of course, they didn't trust her farther than they could throw a feather. If she was planning something, she was very good at keeping it hidden. That was reason for suspicion, of course. Most people thought she was just being friendly to the new kids, but they knew better than that.

"Don't bother changing out of your uniform," she muttered to Christin as they exited the gym after another day of gymnastics. "We'll meet on the lower field in ten minutes."

"Whatever," Christin replied sourly. She hated the fact that her own daughter had been manipulated so easily by the enemy.

Still...how could she fight her? Even the thought of harming her own flesh and blood, or what was left of it, appalled her. She feared she had made a mistake when accepting the challenge. Suppose one of them was killed... not that it mattered in her case, she was going to die anyway... and what of Edward's feelings? Surely he didn't like the situation any more than she did.

During the course of the day, rumors of a battle had spread through the entire campus. Students and teachers alike crowded at the proposed battlefield. There were even a few stands selling food and taking bets. Edward had to roll his eyes. People in this world were ridiculous! Not to mention stupid. Didn't they know that they could get hurt or worse if they were in the line of fire? He wanted to, but he didn't really feel any sympathy for the poor fools. If they wanted to die, that was their choice. Various people made comments at him, but he didn't bother to make sense of them. They could be wishing him luck or cursing at him; he didn't care either way. They were fools and he didn't want to associate with them any more than he had to. They were just a small fraction of the ignorant masses, completely unaware of the war brewing right beneath their noses.

"I forgot how stupid teenagers are," Christin grumbled when they met up. "Someone even mentions the word 'fight' and they all flock to it like it was free ice cream day in the middle of summer or something."

"Maybe we'll learn something from this," he suggested lamely. It was all he could think to say at the moment.

"Like what?"

"Like if Rio has any humanity left in her. I'm not really getting anything right now, but that could be all the inner mechanisms those bastards put inside her. This will be a good opportunity to see how she works and is commanded," he clarified.

"You're so smart!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that? I get it now!"

"Your simpleness astounds me sometimes," he chuckled.

"Combatants to the center of the field, please," someone's voice boomed over a microphone. "Select your fighter!"

"I'll be fighting," Rio announced, stepping forward from a crowd of followers. They erupted in cheers and she waved at them. "I'm the only one from Valor Project anyway."

"I'll fight also," Edward said. "I need the practice with my powers and I'm way better at fighting."

"Don't mock me," Christin sniffed, folding her arms. "Don't die."

"Fighters, to the center of the field please!" the announcer bawled. Christin rolled her eyes when Ray sidled up to her, holding the microphone. "Will all spectators please retreat at least twenty yards to allow room for the arena!"

"We've gotta get somewhere with this consipracy by doing this..." Christin muttered, biting her thumbnail.

"Ready... and fight!"

* * *

_**Area 51 **__**1**__**/**__**2**__ 11-24-10: most interesting news, dear readers. I've had no power since Sunday. It was snowing, right, and apparently it was really heavy snow because not one but TWO trees fell over into our yard and took the power lines with it. I was reading a book when it happened and nearly jumped out of my skin when the first one fell. They just snapped in half like toothpicks! We got power back yesterday afternoon, so I'm not sitting around by the fireplace bundled up in a sweater, shirt, jacket, pants, two pairs of socks, gloves and a hat anymore. Worst three days of my life! Well, two and a half, really, but close enough to three. I never thought I'd be so glad to see electric lights go on and have hot water again (I washorrible smelly and gross because the water heater was broken so I couldn't shower, but I took one last night and it felt __**so good**__). The things we take for granted are amazing..._

_Until chapter 61..._

_**OH,**__ you may have noticed that this story is kinda leaning towards typical manga/anime scenarios (fights at school and whatnot). That because 1: I'm running low on ideas, 2: I really wanted to write parts like this, but couldn't work it in earlier in the story, and 3: it provides a good backdrop for the big 'info' parts of the story, where the characters learn about Rio and Cassiopeia and Homunculus and all that jazz. What better place to learn than at school?_

_I'm actually on Thanksgiving vacation right now, so Ihave oodles of free time on my hands. But I have my Senior Project to work on, so the time is actually a good thing... damn graduation project. If you don't finish it, you don't graduate at my school._

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME.**_

_**FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY OR MY DAILY LIFE. i WAS THINKING ABOUT HAVING A Q & A SECTION DOWN HERE...**_

_**UNTIL CHAPTER 61!**_

_**oh, happy thanksgiving everyone!**_


	61. Wings and Wishes

_**61: Wings and Wishes**_

"Ready... and fight!" the cry echoed through the yard.

Edward ground his teeth together. He didn't want to fight her, but it didn't look like he had much of a choice. And prizes were too precious to pass up: if he was victorious, his side would get time to build an army, and if he lost they'd have to sacrifice their plans.

"Just standing there won't do anything... Father..." Rio smirked, lifting one arm towards him, like she was beckoning him to her.

He nimbly dodged the slicing streams of dark red light, rolling across the ground from a slight loss of momentum.

"Is that all you're good for? Dodging my attacks? Don't make me laugh, human! The power you expressed yesterday suggested someone much stronger than you resided within that body of yours!" she laughed, launching more attacks, which came in such a rapid succession he could only dodge.

"What the hell? I already went through something like this with Mustang!" he screeched. "If I keep running, I won't be able to transmute anything!"

"Ed, remember the training we did!" Christin called over the roar of the crowd. "Think about your attack and the power will follow your will!"

That's right... he did remember, back when he didn't know Josiah was keeping an eye on them by assuming a different identity. There was a flash of light as golden arrows shot towards Rio. A flick of her wrist generated a barrier that stopped them.

"I think I can handle this," he smirked to himself.

He watched Rio carefully as she attacked. Her limbs moved sort of jerkily, like a poorly strung marionette in the hands of a drunken puppet-master. He could just barely make out traces of white light when an attack got too close for comfort, though it was very, very faint and very weak.

"I can't believe it came down to this..." Christin muttered, clasping her hands together.

"Came down to what?" Ray inquired.

"This sort of battle. Rio... is related to Ed and me, in a way. This is something that's very painful for the both of us. An outsider like you wouldn't understand," she replied distantly.

"What? Are you cousins or something?" he asked.

"Or something."

"Pay attention!" Rio snapped. "Distractions will only bring about your end!"

Edward froze for a split second as she pulled out a small red sphere and changed it into a staff in a flash of red lightning. The chiming sound it made was soft and sweet, almost heavenly. And also... somehow familiar.

"_Brutum fulmen_," Rio chanted.

"She stole my attack!" Christin screeched, slightly outraged. Large bolts of blood-red lightning shot up from the ground and whipped around wildly, burning anything it touched and leaving trails of charred grass and dirt.

"Oh, great," Edward groaned as the ground beneath him rumbled unsettlingly. Something slender and cold slamming into his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh my! He's airborne!" Ray announced into the microphone. "Look how high he's flying! How can he possibly survive that fall?"

"You're commentating?" Christin shrieked, restraining herself from throttling the teen.

"How indeed," he nodded. She sighed angrily and hit her head with her palm.

"Now would be a really convenient time to grow wings, Father," Rio snickered to herself.

White and green fabric fluttered down from the sky as golden feathers wafted in the breeze created from the attacks.

"How convenient that I learned just that," Edward smirked.

"He's flying! Edward Ericson has sprouted wings like an angel and is flying!" Ray bawled into the microphone.

Christin looked up at his latest announcement and almost burst into tears. Edward had indeed sprouted wings, one made of soft white feathers, the other of gold and silver. One human wing and one mechanical wing. She felt a smile tug at her lips as she noticed how well it suited him. The smile wilted as she realized that half his back was covered by the metal plating attaching his cybernetics, so of course one wing would be mechanical. Her stupidity really amazed her sometimes.

"What an amazing turn of events!" Ray exclaimed.

"Tch, figures. You think you're so saintly because you're trying to save the world, don't you? The darkest of shadows is born only from the brightest of lights! Let me show you the true power of darkness!" Rio raged. It was a guttural, rough battle cry. She swung her staff around and a disk of her power shot towards him.

"Edward, look out!" Christin screamed. She covered her mouth with her hands to prevent another scream as he was struck. Weakened from the force of the blow, he sunk to his knees.

"Is that all you've got, Father?" Rio cackled.

"Father?" Ray repeated.

"Stand and fight, weakling! If you can't beat me now, how do you expect to win the war?"

Christin ground her teeth together. She was Rio's mother! Surely there was something she could do other than stand idly by and watch her child beat up Edward! Her impulse took over before her rational mind could think.

"Say goodbye!" Rio laughed as she prepared another attack. Reddish-grey smoke filled the air from her unleashed attack. Her smug grin faded as the smoke cleared, revealing Christin standing in front of Edward, protecting him. Her clothes were singed and torn, hanging in tattered strips and chunks. Rio blanched as she met the woman's fierce glare.

"Regardless of our relationship, _River_, I can't allow you to harm him any more," Christin spat. "You share part of my soul and I can feel your pain. You don't want to hurt us. You're too young to understand the concept of hatred like we, who have lived longer, do. Your fleeting emotions of sorrow and frustration have been fed upon by Homunculus. He's only using you as a pawn and will kill you when you no longer serve a purpose! If you'd only find the goodness lying dormant deep inside your soul, we could save you, River!"

"You think you're so much better than me... I know of your emotions too, Mother. You are frightened of dying. You feel like you're being used and tossed aside. No one is satisfied with your choices and how you accomplish things. No one cares about you. You're just a body, there to be used when someone has the urge, and easily disposed of. Even your superior thinks you're unfit for your job. She threatened to revoke your powers because you're weak and pathetic, like any other human. You're useless and unwanted. Perhaps it's best that you're dying. It's just like before, Mother... one day you'll wake up and find yourself all alone..." Rio murmured.

_'No...'_ Edward thought. His body stung, but he ignored it. _'Don't listen to her. You're not like that anymore... you're not useless or weak or pathetic and you've more than proven it. I care... I've always cared. I'm a better person because I met you. You've shown me love and kindness, unconditionally. Because of you... I know what it truly means to love someone. I... I haven't been able to fix you, but... little by little... I think I've changed you too.'_

"Father, you're thinking about this too much. Emotions are useless and stupid. They only bring pain. You... You can't even stand up right now, so great is my power..." Rio snickered.

"You're drowning in darkness, River! If you'd stop and listen to me, you'd see the light! We can save you... we can save everyone! The enemy's plan will fall apart if we turn you back towards the light!" Christin begged.

**"Mama... Daddy..."** a small voice whimpered in the back of Edward's mind. **"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... help me..."**

"She's still in there..." he gasped.

"I won't listen to your lies any more!" Rio shrieked, raising her staff above her head. It morphed into a scythe, which she swung down with incredible force.

Metal clanging against more metal rang through the schoolyard. There was a wave of red, like rippling water.

"Stand down, little girl. You've just crossed a Godchild," Aislinn snarled.

"You alright?" Alphonse asked.

"I think so..." Christin breathed.

"She's still there..." Edward mumbled.

"What?" Christin inquired.

"Rio... her soul hasn't been taken over completely..." he huffed, forcing himself into a kneeling position."She's still in there..."

"Easy! You shouldn't be moving around so much!" she chided, wrapping her arms around him to prevent him from falling over.

"You people are sickening..." Rio spat, her weapon resuming its sphere form. She tucked it in her pocket and turned away.

The four, along with most of the student body, watched as the walked away in a dignified manner.

"To be continued..." she said, glancing at them over her shoulder.

* * *

"Learn anything?" Christin asked on the drive back to the apartment.

"Rio's still there, I said," Edward replied gruffly. "I heard her voice... she was calling for us and wanted us to help her."

"You two are just about the most reckless people on the planet!" Aislinn snapped. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could've been killed!" she yelled at Edward. "And you! Have you never heard of the word 'modesty'?" to Christin.

Alphonse stifled a laugh and Edward looked out the window.

"You think I planned this? I was directly hit with an attack!" Christin replied sharply, pointing at what remained of her uniform. "Modesty doesn't apply to the battlefield!"

"She's got a point. All she needs to do is flash the enemy and we'll be able to attack them unawares," Edward jumped in.

"Keep dreaming, you perv," she grumbled.

"Hon, you ain't got nothing I ain't seen a thousand times before," the blond replied snootily, folding his arms behind his head.

"Shove it!" she barked. "Besides, your uniform got torn too, when you sprouted your magical wings."

"Yeah, but I don't have boobs that are hanging out all over the place," he pointed out.

"They are not!" she replied hotly, covering her chest. "You're being such a dick!"

"Okay, enough with the body parts," Aislinn sighed. "I swear, I don't know if you're an old married couple or a pair of children sometimes."

"Well, in terms of reality, we're the married couple..." Edward started.

"But as far as maturity goes, we can definitely be the kids," Christin finished. "Then again, we can be anything if you look at it in a certain way."

"You two, stop talking," Aislinn growled. "You, don't talk."

"Yes ma'am," the brothers and younger twin replied. They shared a glance and a series of smiles.

* * *

"I hate those people..." Rio grumbled.

"Yes, I know. Terrible, aren't they?" Robin agreed.

"I'm glad they're our enemy," she grinned. "Now I get the pleasure of killing them... I wish I could kill them now..."

"That pleasure is reserved for you and only you, River," Homunculus' voice agreed. "You get the humans, while I devour the gods. McLean, a word, if you will."

Robin stepped out into the hallway, allowing reasonable privacy for the conversation.

"Master, is this continued contact wise? That girl can be frustratingly persuasive when she wants to be, despite her appearance. Enough tears and screaming might convince Rio to..."

"Not to worry, puppet. My grip on the child is strong. Nothing her parents can say will get through to her. Her soul has been closed off to the light they're trying to spread. As her mother said... she's drowning in darkness," Homunculus chuckled darkly.

"Corydon reported of allies joining the enemy forces today," Robin said.

"Did he now? Ah, yes, the gorilla and four-eyes...no doubt the other blue-suited monkeys will join them soon. Not that it matters. My clay puppets will be more than they can handle, fueled by the darkness festering in the remnants of their souls. Puppets have no remorse, no guilt. They do as instructed without a second thought... not that they're capable of even that," Homunculus snickered.

"But of course, Master," Corydon agreed. "Why would we defy you, when you gave us a second chance at life? While it's true that it's a limited existence, it is existence nonetheless. I, for one and unlike others, am truly grateful for your generosity."

"Your loyalty is what earned you your prestigious position, Corydon. I am truly pleased to have someone like you under my wing," Homunculus replied.

"How could I not be loyal, when you saved me from the icy grip of death? My folly... my suicide... was not death, but a new life under your guidance," Corydon continued.

"I was saved as well... when that bitch killed me, Master saved me so I could get revenge. You're not the only one who found salvation," Robin sneered.

"Revenge? You think this is about your revenge, Ixion? Foolish puppet," Homunculus laughed. A black tentacle snaked around Robin's ankle and up his leg. "You think I would help you destroy your demons? Your problems will be easily solved when I destroy all of those light-spreading pathetic wretches! You were saved so you could serve **me**, not so you could have your own petty revenge!"

Robin gasped as the tentacle tightened around his neck. Air came in strained, ragged wisps. He clawed at the tentacle in a desperate albeit feeble attempt to break free from its iron grip.

"I saved your sorry ass because you, out of all the other condemned souls, would recognize those of the Truth! Your body and soul belong to me! I gave you life, and I can take it back just as easily..." Homunculus threatened. "Am I perfectly clear?"

"Y-yes..." Robin rasped, barely conscious from lack of oxygen.

The tentacle vanished and he dropped to the ground, coughing and gasping for air, trying to breathe it in faster than it would enter his lungs. His mouth tasted a bit rusty. Blood's taste was rich and thick on his tongue.

"Forgive me... my transgressions..."

"You have nothing to fear, Ixion. I won't kill you as of yet. You haven't fulfilled your purpose completely. Only when you prove yourself useless will you be terminated," Homunculus sneered, his voice fading away to indicate the end of the conversation.

"Puppets need to learn their place," Rio sniffed.

"Mistress..." Corydon started.

"When puppets have too much pride, their strings break and they become useless. We will continue to interact with those of the Truth, until they're so tangled in our web that they can't escape. Then, and only then, will we destroy them all," she interrupted.

"As you wish, Mistress," the pair answered.

* * *

"Put this on, you'll catch a cold," Alphonse said, holding out his jacket.

"That's the last thing I need right now," Christin grumbled. She was small enough compared to him that the jacket functioned more like a dress. After all, she had the body of a teenager, while he had the body of an adult.

"I'd offer mine, but it wouldn't help much," Edward shrugged.

"Eh, it's the thought that counts, right?" she replied. "Why do I need this anyway? The apartment's right over there. I can go change and..."

"We have business to attend to," Aislinn cut in. "All of us."

"All?" Edward repeated.

"That's why you came to get us after school!" Christin exclaimed.

"Brilliant deduction, smart one," Aislinn drawled. "How can you be married to that and still be so stupid?"

"Because I'm me," the younger twin replied tartly. " And I am god, so my word is law."

"You are not god. Who the hell told you that?" the redhead demanded.

"My teacher," came the sheepish reply. "He said I was a Kali'rah, and Kali'rahs were gods on earth, so there."

"This way," a person in tribal clothing murmured when the four entered the lobby of the apartment building. He pressed a small, almost unnoticeable, button near a painting.

"A secret door?" Christin exclaimed with mock surprise. "Is this a haunted house?"

"Pipe down," Edward said impatiently, bopping her on the head.

"There are miles and miles of tunnels underneath the city," the tribal person said, leading them to an antiquated elevator.

"Well, it did use to be a mining town. No, wait, it was a gold rush. Ed, were there such things as gold mines?" the purple-haired girl chattered. He nodded once.

"As I was saying," the person said firmly, glaring at the interrupter. "There are miles and miles of tunnels underneath the city. These are all connected to one another by large chambers. Luckily, one such chamber was almost abnormally large. It was here we started making our weapons."

The elevator made rattling noises as it descended deep into the ground, the only light from the small overhead fixture. The downward tube opened out into a massive chamber filled to the brim with people and machines and all else. Countless sleek aircraft waited patiently in lines, various ones being tended to by dark-blue suited workers. The chamber was not only large length-wise, but also tall. There were overhanging lights, to illuminate the ground below, as well as suspended disks. A closer view as the elevator continued its journey revealed several people in both Amestrian and American military uniforms mulling about inside. A few waved as the elevator passed by. Cords and wires created a veritable labyrinth of the ceiling. A few suspended gondolas slunk across the thicker cords to the disk-rooms. The others supplied the power for the lighting and other electronics.

"Godchildren, welcome to headquarters," the man smiled.

* * *

_**Area 51 1/2 **__11-25-10: ah, the fight scene. I was reading __**Rosario+Vampire **__today and got the idea for the fight from there (sorta... I kept picturing Aislinn [with red hair] as Moka and Deceit [Aislinn when she was evil] as Other Moka...). Rin's 'come to the light' speech came from __**Alice 19th **__(the only complete series I own), which I also finished today._

_Ed's wings came from a picture I drew a while ago, where he had a mechanical wing. And a little bit from a picture I found on the internet of him with an automail wing and a feather wing. Oh my god, when I was writing that part... the mental images going through my head...whew, you should've seen them!_

_The underground HQ thing... well, that came from this weird fascination I have with underground cities and maybe from a movie I saw. Think __**G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra **__fused with __**Avatar **__(the blue people, not the Last Airbender, though the upside-down temple is pretty kick ass...) basically any high-tech military hangar shoved deep underground would suffice for a mental image until I draw it up..._

_About the DXM manga... please understand I'm doing my best. I've got my Senior Project to work on, and that's going to take up a lot of time. I'm almost __**almost ALMOST**__ (like two or three pages away) done with chapter 4! I ask your forgiveness and to bear with me while my hellish life runs its helter-skelter course!_

_I love that phrase, 'helter-skelter'... and the song (from 'Across the Universe'...love that movie too...watch it and tell me what you think!)... I wanna title a chapter 'helter-skelter'. Maybe later on..._

_Can you believe that there's only 14 chapters left in the story until book 2 is finished?_

_Oh, and it's only been about nine years since Ed and Rin got married. Rin can't count properly (she thinks it's eleven years) when it comes to time (a trait I possess myself) and Ed's just muddled because of everything going on (he thinks it's ten years)._

_Until chapter 62..._


	62. Midgard and Operation Mitosis

_**62: Midgard and Operation Mitosis**_

"Godchildren, welcome to headquarters," the man smiled, gesturing at the cavern before them.

"Wow..." everyone breathed.

"It's like the movies!" Christin gushed. Edward had to agree; he had seen a few movies about the military and what was right before him certainly resembled the sets in the movies. The machines, the people, even the layout was similar.

"There are tunnels connecting to the temple in the Floating Rockies, so we were able to transport any people, material and resources we needed to home base. Both man and robot have been working almost ceaselessly to strengthen and complete our mechanical army. We still have the retired bots back in the temple, but they can't be activated without a Godchild's power. We've been building new mech suits and also a few fighter jets, just in case. Each of you will have to undergo training to man the machines, so there are no mishaps in battle. It wouldn't do to have our best and secret weapons get blown up because they couldn't man a machine properly," the man chuckled.

The elevator screeched to a stop. The gate blocking the way out swung open with a rusty squeak and everyone stepped out into the chamber. Alphonse gazed at the nearest mech suit. It looked like an entire body made of automail. The thing was massive, at least twice his height, and about the same measurement in width. Gold and silver metal sheets covering the exterior shone pleasantly in the electric lighting. Someone was working near its left leg, orange sparks flying into the air from whatever was being done to it. A small robot the shape of a monkey was perched near the top, cleaning the large glass plate that allowed the driver to see outside. All the technical stuff inside intimidated him a bit. Those wires hanging over the seat looked a bit threatening. He stepped back as something rushed by, a small robot on wheels dragging a large metal crate behind it.

"Watch your step," the man chuckled good naturedly.

"This is amazing! I had no idea all this was going on!" Aislinn breathed.

"Please give me a little bit of credit, Godchild Aislinn," a blond woman resembling Winry smiled as she approached.

"You're Belphoebe, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," the blond smiled brighter. "Allow me to direct you around, so no one gets lost."

"I wondered where you went," Edward muttered under his breath. Christin stifled a titter.

"As you can see, this is the main hangar for our weapons," Belphoebe started, "We currently have one hundred and fifty-seven mech suits and four fighter jets. Another twenty suits are nearing completion and twenty-three have been started within the past twenty-four hours. The jets are mostly for the people who aren't manning the suits but are still aiding our cause. The tech junkies, who check readings of other suits and provide maps and whatnot.

"The disks hanging overhead are merely observation decks suspended from the ceiling, for surveillance and monitoring. We need to keep everything in check, and if someone is muddling about down here when they aren't supposed to, it's reason for suspicion. The suits can fly, so the decks are also useful for keeping an eye on airborne folk without straining the neck by looking upwards," Belphoebe continued, chuckling.

"We have managed to pull together enough troops from both the Amestrian military and the American military to have an army of suitable size. There are scouts out searching for more recruits, but navigating the Merged World is a bit tricky and no such luck has been made yet."

"How did you get troops from the American military? Wouldn't they be brainwashed like everyone else on this stupid rock?" Christin asked skeptically.

"A small dose of euphorium quickly cured the brainwashing," Belphoebe replied. "Once they were told of the cause, they more than agreed to help us. Normal people only give lip service to Cassiopeia. A vast majority is against their so-called humanitarian acts, but they suck up to them because they're the richest and most powerful corporation on the planet. If someone speaks ill of them, not only will they know but they will also eliminate the ill-will, usually by getting rid of the person."

"Barracks are over there," she gestured to a large metal structure taking up a fair portion of the far wall. Scattered along the perimeter here and there were doors and a few windows. Soldiers went in and out, some in groups, others alone. "There's sleeping quarters, a mess hall, an infirmary, a gym, and a pool. We want our men and women well fed, rested and in good health, so exercise is important."

"Looks like I won't make the cut," Christin chuckled dryly. "I'm completely out of shape."

"You're an exception because you're a Godchild," Belphoebe replied.

"Of course..."

"This is the main office, where nearly everything I haven't mentioned is done. We run diagnostics on the machines, check air levels for the chamber because we don't get a steady flow of air being underground, monitor entrances and exits and other security cameras, just general military stuff," Belphoebe continued, leading them inside a smaller metal structure and into another elevator. They zoomed up rather quickly and entered a circular office. About a dozen people scuttled around, creating a moving mass of blue and camouflage.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen some of these people in years!" Edward gaped.

"What a heartfelt greeting," Jean drawled. "Nice to see you too, brat."

"I'm not a brat," Edward replied stiffly.

"Wanna bet?"

"...shut up."

"I suppose it's good to see everyone again, despite the circumstances," Christin puffed.

"Pleased to see you as well, Captain," Olivier sneered. "If you're here, it can only mean trouble has found us once again."

"Hey, I apologized for the last time!"

"You've hardly changed in the past nine years," the Fuhrer snorted. "You don't even look like you've aged, yet I hear you're approaching your thirties."

"I came here to get picked on..."

"Actually, we wanted to review a few things," Roy stepped in. "Considering your role, you might want to stick around."

She had to scoff: "Like I'll understand any of your military gobbledygook. I'm stupid, remember?" She rapped her head with her knuckles like it would help prove her point.

"If you'll follow me," someone in camouflage started.

The four followed the other officers to the circular glass table in the center of the room. The large windows were darkened and covered, making the room almost completely black except for a faint white glow from the former officer's tattoos. A small beam of blue light appeared in the center of the table, reaching up towards the ceiling and making the whole table glow.

"This is a map of the world. This is it before the New Year..." Josiah started, clicking buttons on a small remote he held in his hands. "...and after the New Year." The image changed, growing larger and changing color a bit.

"The blue is the old world, and the pink is Earth. From what we've gathered, one world was upside-down compared to the other, so the north is in the south and the south is in the north, respectively. The worlds started merging in New York State, on the eastern part of the United States, and in western Amestris, where a bunch of ruins are. This is most likely not coincidence, because America was first started on the eastern half of the continent because it was close to England, where the colonists came from. The ruins, mainly an ancient castle, were also a key point in history for Amestris. That was where the enemy was first created. Well over a thousand years ago, a king named Edward helped forge the nation of Amestris. Legends say that he was able to communicate with a great cat spirit and she helped him win many battles, gaining the favor of the local tribes and bringing them together as one people."

Edward couldn't help puffing up a bit as his name was mentioned, though it was merely the name and he most likely had no connection to the king whatsoever. He wasn't alive a thousand years ago, he didn't know any cat-spirits, and he sure as hell wasn't a king, but it was pleasing all the same.

"What does that have to do with anything? I thought this was to discuss our plans, not recap Amestrian history," Aislinn grunted.

"King Edward was a follower of an Asa, or a god, called Truth. He helped spread knowledge and wisdom through magic to the people of the land. He taught them how to use magic by drawing certain symbols together and redirecting the flow of the Lifestream, the source from which all life is taken. He had a set of close companions, a group of five people who were the most apt at the magic the king had taught them. One man, however, sought to use the magic for another purpose. He went to the Asa Lie and begged him for more power. The man had been wronged and wanted revenge. Lie, you see, had power the exact opposite of Truth's, so if Truth's power helped others, Lie's power could hurt them. Lie obliged and lent the man some of his power. The man then turned on the person who had wronged him and quickly killed her, using the tainted power. King Edward saw this and was disgusted.

"He banished the man from his country, and vowed that if ever the traitor should return he would do unto him what he had done: kill. Killing made the king uneasy, but he was the ruler and had to firm and absolute, lest someone seek to overthrow him. He wasn't greedy or power hungry, but just wanted peace to be dominant. Wrought with doubt about his actions, he went to the highest Asas, the Grand Creatrix, to seek advice. He told them of the incident and they told him not to worry, for they would take care of it.

"The Grand Creatrix had created Lie and Truth as a way to amuse themselves when time was still young and their children had nothing to do. Truth and Lie often gifted others, mainly human mortals, with small increments of their power and engaged in battles. There was one rule, however: Never kill, either for sport or ill-will. Lie had broken this rule, by enabling the banished man to kill using his power. Troubled by this, the Grand Creatrix consulted one another and decided to punish Lie as well as the traitorous man who had turned against the good king. Lie was banished as well, to a separate dimension, and the traitor went with him.

"Lie grew rife with fury and sought to seek revenge on his former home. He had done, he thought, no wrong. How was he to know the man would kill with his power? Lie spent the next thousand years plotting his revenge, creating his own world similar to the one he had been exiled from to test the strength of his power. He fed off the darkness within human hearts, increasing his power."

"Lovely story, but how is it related to what's going on?" a woman in an American uniform with short red hair demanded, slamming her hand on the table.

"Many people believe Lie and Truth and all the others have merely faded out of existence, but they are very much alive and well. Truth resides in the true world and Lie in his copy. Lie has begun his offensive," Josiah said heavily, leaning over the table.

"Revenge... a thousand years of hatred, festering deep inside him... he wants revenge on the Grand Creatrix who banished him..." Christin mumbled.

"Over the years, Lie sought to alter himself. He gave up his humanoid form and is now a free-floating mass of dark energy. He also changed his name," Josiah continued.

"Homunculus," Edward stated. "The true head of Cassiopeia Syndicate."

There was a cumulative gasp from the people sitting at the table. Now that it had been put together, it made perfect sense. Lie... Homunculus... wanted power so he could have his revenge. He made his own world and became the ruler, spreading his power through all the people. The only way he would be capable of accomplishing that was...it made perfect sense.

"We've been fools," an American soldier grunted.

"We should've seen that," another nodded.

"It's no wonder why that corporation is the largest in the world," a third agreed. "I knew something was fishy about them..."

"Now, as before, Homunculus has chosen a follower of Truth to manipulate. He has corrupted her power and plans to use her as a tool for his revenge. Her power was displayed earlier today, thanks to two Godchildren. They've cleverly infiltrated the school she's attending, a way to promote the supposed goodwill of the company, and gathered some information. If you will..." Josiah trailed off, glancing at Edward and Christin.

"She's being played, that's for damn sure," she scoffed bitterly. "Her entire body has been replaced with mechanical components, something the enemy developed to erase her humanity. Her humanity is the only thing standing in his way. If she feels remorse about the killing she's being ordered to do, how can she be an effective weapon? Weapons have no emotions, so she shouldn't either."

"Her attacks were fueled by empty anger, but nonetheless did some damage. I felt strong concentrations of negative emotions when her attacks hit me, so I think its safe to say he's manipulating the masses. Rose reported that she reacted violently with euphorium, as the Unforgiven and Techno-Cretins do. I think she has a bit of control over the beasts, so we might want to prepare to fight them as well. She tried to manipulate us, telling us we were useless and all that. Nearly succeeded..." Edward added, glancing at his wife.

"You're not upset that your own flesh and blood has been taken captive by the enemy?" someone from the Amestrian military inquired.

"She's not their 'flesh and blood' anymore. You heard the reports; she's all machine now and her humanity has been eradicated," the woman with red hair said crisply.

"That's not necessarily true," Christin interrupted. "Ed said that he heard Rio's voice calling to him to save her, and that he saw a tiny bit of Truth's power beneath her darkness. We have reason to believe that she hasn't been completely erased yet."

"Isn't that just your emotional mother side talking?" someone laughed.

She ground her teeth together, walking around the table to the man snickering into his hand. There was a loud crack as skin hit skin. The man fell to the floor, cradling his cheek and staring up at the girl in disbelief.

"Actually, it's my 'angry-as-hell' side talking. Try to imagine yourself with children, as terrifying as that thought is, and then going through what we are. If we can make Rio realize that she has a little bit of light inside her, she might be able to overthrow the enemy's control and we can weaken him, leaving him open to an attack. I'm surprised you didn't realize that. I noticed it, and I'm the most stupid person here!" she raged. "By comparison, of course," she added.

"Since we're on the subject of overthrowing power..." Josiah cut in. "We believe we found a way to separate the two worlds back into their original forms."

"While it looks like no one noticed our absence," Russell huffed, grinning wryly. "My brother and I have been doing some serious research. The worlds began merging in New York. If we release enough power, we may be able to separate the worlds. But it has to be a large amount of power: whoever sacrifices their power will likely lose all ability to use it and become utterly normal. And it has to be in the exact place the worlds began merging: the heart of New York's Times Square and also, ironically, where King Edward's castle was. The man's crime of murder was committed within the castle walls, specifically in the King's throne room. That's where the energy was the strongest when things began to fall apart. Enough power from the Truth released there might disrupt Homunculus' hold on the worlds long enough to separate them."

"The downside is someone, preferably someone strong enough to help separate the worlds, will have to stay in the false world. There's no guarantee that, if they're from the true world, we can bring you back home. Unfortunately, there's no other option right now..." Fletcher added.

"Then that's a risk we'll have to take," Alphonse said firmly.

"Sacrifices must be made during times of war. At least no one has to die for the separation like they did for the merging," Edward agreed stiffly.

"We've gone ahead and named the separation plan Operation Mitosis, because saying 'the separation of the worlds' over and over is getting both annoying and tiring," Russell proposed. "Now, that's subject to change, of course, but it'll do for the time being."

"Did you give headquarters a cute nickname too?" Christin inquired playfully.

"No, not yet. We got here not long before you did." He smirked, "Maybe you should think of something. Don't worry, we'll give you a few days."

"Midgard," she replied soon after he finished speaking.

"Midgard?" a few people asked.

"I noticed you called the gods Truth and Lie Asas. That's what a god was called in Norse mythology, so I figured 'what the hell? Let's keep that theme rolling' and decided on Midgard, the realm where humans dwelled. Earth, essentially, and headquarters is underground and Asgard, though it sounds cooler, is above the earth where the gods reside, so it's Midgard," she clarified, smiling.

"It's getting late," Josiah cut in, pressing a button on the remote. The images vanished and the windows opened up, letting in almost blinding amounts of light. "We'll resume this in the morning. Lieutenant Frazier, if you'll show the Godchildren to their quarters, I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure," Lieutenant Frazier, the American soldier with red hair, nodded. "Follow me."

Josiah smiled a tired smile. It had been a long day and all he really wanted to do was fall face first onto a soft bed and sleep right through lunch the next day. He tidied up the office a bit, piling papers together in neat little stacks and throwing away the random crumpled one. Things were going to have to move much faster if they were to be prepared for the coming battle. There were mechanics working day and night to complete the remaining machines they needed, but they also needed to train the people who would run them. There was a flight simulation game hooked up in a smaller office to train pilots for the jets, but the mech suits were something different entirely.

"How'd the meeting go?" Katie inquired as she stepped into the room.

"I can't believe you threatened to revoke her powers!" he snapped, whirling on her.

She blanched for a moment. "That girl isn't pulling her weight. If she's not going to be of help, she's just a nuisance."

"You should've attended the meeting. She noticed something no one else did about Rio. Edward said that not all of her humanity has been erased and _that girl_ suggested bringing her back into the light and weakening Homunculus. No one even considered that during the entire damn discussion: stripping her of her darkness to weaken the enemy. She's the vessel Homunculus is planning to invade and use to attack us, the very core of his plan. If that's compromised, don't you think he'll have even a little bit of trouble?" he demanded, placing a hand on his hip defiantly.

"She's unfit for the job! This is a serious matter, not something we're doing for fun!" Katie snarled.

"Don't you get it?" Josiah stressed, bringing a hand to his forehead. "Yes, war isn't fun, but neither is sulking in doom and gloom in its wake! She's doing her best to make the best of it so everyone can keep smiling. If spirits are kept up, no one would want to fight. That girl's will and determination to make everything end okay is what is keeping this whole thing from falling apart. One person's faith can spread to others. Do you honestly think that we'd have as much help as we do now if she wasn't trying to lighten everyone's mood?"

"You've gotten soft," she hissed.

Josiah shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"I haven't gotten soft. I've just seen the light."

"Whatever," she spat, turning to leave.

"You're the one who chose her, remember?" he called as she walked away. "You saw how courageous she was all those years ago and thought she would be perfect for the job! Saying she's unfit is saying you made a mistake! To err is human, Katie!"

_"Saying she's unfit is saying you made a mistake!"_ The phrase lingered in her mind. She did remember choosing her, she remembered all of it. The sacrifice she made to keep her love safe... the careful watch over the fragments of her soul as she was broken down, reassembled, and reborn throughout time... deciding to give her this role because she, among thousands of others, was worthy... she remembered all of it.

And Aislinn... her spunk and determination all those years ago, to keep the empire together after the king's death... her tenacity and willpower... and above all her kindness... both were worthy of their roles, but the lingering shadow made her doubt, even a little. Her power, along with her body, was weakening ever so slightly. Would they really be able to pull it off? Would they be able to restore order... the order she had let slide?

"I'm no better than she... if I keep thinking like this. How were we to know?" she asked aloud as she walked down the emptying hallway.

Lights shut off and people began dispersing, going wherever they were needed, whether it was the barracks to rest or the hangar because their shift started. People acknowledged her and spoke to her, and she responded out of politeness.

"How was I to know?"

* * *

_**Area 51 **__**1**__**/**__**2**__11-26-10: whew, this one was hard to write. All that strategy talking and stuff. Blech, I hate writing that. But it's necessary, so I have to put up with it... and the Norse mythology stuff I threw in there because I'm using bits and pieces of it in book 3 and later in book 2 (like, next few chapters, a bit). I like it a bit better than Greek and Roman mythology, for some reason._

_My mom said I had 'a nice hourglass figure' today. It was strange. I mean I've been losing weight (not intentionally, though, it's my metabolism or loss of baby fat or something) but it was still weird..._

_Oh, I'm cursed, by the way. Just thought I'd let you all know..._

_Until chapter 63..._


	63. Everybody's Fool

_**63: Everybody's Fool**_

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?"

"Like you're groping me."

"Well, I wouldn't grope you if you weren't so soft and plushy."

"I'm plushy?" Christin refrained from grimacing. "When the hell did I become 'plushy'?"

"Mmm... I think somewhere between now and... after Toby was born," Edward replied. "It's your fault, really. I can't keep my hands to myself... it's like caressing a cloud, so soft and warm..."

"You're such a sap," she rolled her eyes. "Oh, get off me," she grumbled, pushing him away.

"No! You'll never get rid of me as long as we're alive!" he whined, grabbing her around the waist as she stood up.

"You just had to say that didn't you..." she asked gloomily.

"I'm sorry..." he apologized in a similar tone.

"Okay, you've got to be half asleep," she concluded. "You are never like this when you're fully awake."

"Bingo..." he replied, grinning.

"Oh, you're awake," Aislinn said as she entered the room. She raised an eyebrow skeptically at the scene before her.

"Unhand me, perv," Christin hissed, prying Edward's arms off her. "Did you need something?"

"Lieutenant Frazier requested our presence at the gym in precisely fifteen minutes. I suggest that you put on something appropriate, little sister," Aislinn answered before leaving as suddenly as she had arrived.

"Is it me or is she having issues with my outward appearance?" Christin sighed. "I'm dressing like I always do..."

"Well, yesterday your clothes got pretty torn up," Edward pointed out, stretching.

"Excuse me for valuing your life more than my clothes," she spat. "If given the choice which would you choose to protect: me or your favorite jacket?"

"You," he answered point blank.

"See? I'm right..."

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing?" Aislinn blanched.

"Is this appropriate enough?" the younger twin demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're wearing a biohazard suit?" the elder asked. The younger nodded.

"How funny. It's alright, I brought clothes for you all to wear," Lieutenant Frazier chuckled. She held out a pile of green, blue, and black fabric. "Blue for boys, green for girls."

"OCD much?" Edward muttered under his breath. He stared blankly at the black shirt and blue pants for a while, not thinking of anything in particular.

"That reminds me... what were those wings you sprouted?" Alphonse asked as he changed shirts.

"Huh?" the blond replied stupidly.

"Wings," his brother repeated. "Where'd you get them?"

"Uh... at Cassiopeia. When I was a prisoner there... and that bastard... anyways, they made me eat some weird pill or something and I had nothing to do, so I was just wandering in my thoughts. I thought of Liluye and how she must've been doing without someone to care for her, because as far as I knew no one was. I thought about how free she was with her wings and wondered if I had wings of my own, would I be as free. Next thing I know, my shirt's being ripped up and my back's hurting. I looked to see what was going on and saw wings. One mechanical, like my arm," he tapped his right arm, though he knew full well his brother didn't need a reminder of which limbs had been lost, "...and one made of feathers."

"Sounds awfully magical coming from you, who's always been about science and logic and reason," Alphonse snickered.

"That's all Christin's fault. She's always going on about magic and crap like that... I've been infected..." Edward groaned.

"It's a disease?" Alphonse asked rhetorically.

"Or maybe... I'm cursed?" the blond rambled.

"What are you talking about?" Alphonse asked. "Maybe it is contagious, if you can start rambling about magic and curses..."

"Any idea why we have to change clothes?" Edward chattered as he finished changing.

"Maybe we're going to start some sort of training," Alphonse suggested. "Are you ever going to get your grown-up body back?"

"You called it 'grown-up'. You lose," Edward smirked.

"What?"

"Maybe when everything's over. Right now, it seems best to stay a teenager. I'm still pretty limber in this body, so maybe it's for the best right now," Edward huffed, folding his arms behind his head as they walked to rejoin the lieutenant and the girls.

"You already said it'd be for the best..." Alphonse noted. "We're back, Lieutenant."

"You can call me Narci," the soldier replied. "Alright, five laps around the track, starting now," she instructed, pointing to the indoor track encircling the perimeter of the gym.

"What? You gave us ten!" Aislinn cried.

"They're in better shape than you two! You two have done almost no physical fighting and have to build up your body strength! Besides, girls are generally weaker than guys!" Narci called.

"I'll have you know, my sister spent eight months training her body in the jungle of Creta! That's gotta count for something!" Aislinn snapped back, her voice growing fainter as she jogged farther away.

"Speaking of your sister, is she alright?" Narci inquired. "She hasn't spoken a word since you started running."

Oh... Edward knew what that was. It had been a while since he had seen that look on his wife's face. She was completely absorbed in her thoughts, her body operating almost on its own. Right now, nothing... not even an explosion... would snap her out of that state. He had usually only seen it when she did something related to art. She would work for hours on end, ceaselessly, until who knew what ungodly hour of the night, neither speaking nor eating. She just devoted herself entirely to what she was doing. It was like she formed a bubble around herself so no one would interfere. He felt himself smile, a little. He knew he acted similarly, when he read about alchemy, but it was different on some level. With him, he was just trying to absorb all the knowledge and whatnot. But her... she was releasing her energy, it seemed like. The air around her... was saturated with strength... pure, endless strength.

"Alright, let's so it!" Edward decided, clenching his fists. If she was trying so hard, he could too.

"Something's wrong with him..." Alphonse sighed to himself as his brother began sprinting down the track. "He's not acting like his usual self lately."

"Maybe..." Aislinn panted, wiping sweat out of her eyes. "...that's just his true nature. How he really is, deep down inside. You, of all people, should know that, Al. Sure, he acts tough, but deep down, I really think he's got a sweet soul."

"You'd never know it from my end... always screaming and stomping around..." Alphonse scoffed. "Reckless... impulsive... thick-headed... gluttonous... short..."

"I heard that!" Edward yelled.

* * *

"She's awfully dedicated today, isn't she?" Alphonse asked twenty minutes later. "I don't think I've seen her so... gung-ho in a while."

"That 'frivolous' comment probably struck a nerve or opened an old wound. Maybe she's just trying to prove to herself that she's dedicated to the mission," Aislinn suggested.

"I know. I can understand that, but... she hasn't even spoken today," he mused.

"I suppose that's just how she is," the redhead sighed.

"You suppose?"

"Well, we may be twins, but I met her for the first time all those years ago. I had grown up thinking she was dead, you know? It's only natural that it'll take time before you get to know someone..." she mumbled.

"I've known her longer, but I still don't understand her," he said.

"She's... one amazing person. Even your brother's been infected by her dedication," she nodded towards Edward, who was taking instructions from Narci. "I think... she's the kind of person who just hates to give up without a fight. No matter how bedraggled or worn-down she is in the end... she wants to give it her all. At least, if it's something important to her."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll know everything about her in due course," he chuckled.

"Hey," Edward said. "Don't over exert yourself."

"I'm fine," Christin replied distantly. "I'll be alright."

"I'm just saying... in your condition you better take it easy," he said, blushing slightly.

"Condition?" Aislinn repeated as she walked by. "You mean..."

Edward nodded.

"Little sister, that's fantastic! Oh, I hope you have a girl this time! Don't get me wrong, boys are great, but girls are so cute!" the redhead gushed, hugging her sister.

"H-huh?" the younger sibling replied stupidly, like she had just woken up in the middle of a conversation.

"To think that you're going to have another baby! Ah, I'm getting all squiggly just thinking about it!" Aislinn continued.

"Don't be stupid, Aislinn. There's an airborne contraceptive we're all breathing in. I haven't applied to get the pills to counter it, so how could I possibly be pregnant again?" Christin asked sharply, looking at her with a glance to match her words. "Don't jump to the wrong conclusions. Besides, this isn't the best time for that."

"I've heard honestly is the best policy, but that was almost brutal," Aislinn said dryly.

"Don't you think that was a little mean?" Narci inquired.

"I'm not a people-pleaser, Narci. Besides, she should know better. I'm not...frivolous, like some people may think," Christin replied tersely. "I don't want to waste energy to fool people by telling lies that won't do anything. They're stupid enough on their own, following the media or rumors like a dog follows a scent. Everybody's a fool... I refuse to be one as well."

Lies, deception, betrayal, manipulation, revenge... disgusting emotions is what they were. Christin walked to the foyer to get a drink of water. That was what everything revolved around, lately. Someone always wanted revenge against someone else for something done wrong. It was a never ending cycle, really. One person wronged another, that person got revenge. A third person, seeing the revenge being taken out on the first person, wanted to get revenge against the second person for somehow hurting the first. More and more people get roped in and sooner or later the whole world is tangled in the nasty web of revenge. People were horrible and rotten sometimes, and she was disgusted with herself because she had felt those emotions as well, at one point or another.

"Where did I go wrong?" she asked aloud, splashing cold water on her face and making her purple hair stick to her skin a bit. "I used to be utterly normal. What the hell happened that made me so damn important to the entire world? No one used to care about me... I was ignored... it was a bit lonely, but I was normal."

_"Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence..."_

She looked around the room, taking in the large glass doors and steel framing. Everything seemed to revolve around her in the past ten years. Just what the hell had she done?

_"Just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be..."_

It was comforting, singing the song from her childhood. The dark music suited her mood, and ironically, the current situation.

_"Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled..."_

Maybe it was just coincidence, but she saw Katie at the far end of the room. Anger swelled deep inside her. Didn't the woman see how hard she was working? After all, it was she who had selected her for this job.

_"Look, here she comes now. Bow down and stare in wonder. Oh, how we love you! No flaws when you're pretending, but now I know she never was and never will be. Don't you know how you've betrayed me? And somehow you've got everybody fooled..."_

Aislinn crept up behind the wall, peering out around it at her younger sister. She didn't want to make any sudden noise or motion, because it might break the spell. Her sister hadn't sung for anyone in a long time and she knew the slightest disturbance would make the girl blush and cease her singing.

_"Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself lost in your lie. I know the truth now. I know who you are and I don't love you any more."_

"Godchild Aislinn?" someone asked as they approached. She quickly grabbed them and placed a hand over their mouth.

"Shut up and stay still," she hissed.

_"It never was and never will be. You're not real and you can't save me. Somehow now you're everybody's fool..."_

She sighed heavily and leaned over the edge of the wall of the water spigot. She felt a bit better now, after singing. That song, it felt like, was about Rio and the enemy. They were fooling everyone, trying to make people believe they were a force for good. But underneath that facade... that mask... they were just deceiving everyone. Lie and Truth. Rio was under the thumb of Lie, while she was here because of Truth.

"I'm going to get a headache if I don't stop thinking soon..." she mumbled to herself.

"I told you it was her," Edward voice announced smugly.

"I apologized for doubting you, okay?" Narci's voice snapped back.

"I think I'd recognize my own wife's voice," he added.

"Christin, some of the other officers overheard you and were wondering if you'd sing for them sometime," Narci said sweetly.

"My appearance fees are steep," she replied snidely.

"Oh..."

"I guess I'll do it pro bono, just this once, however," she grinned.

"Excellent! I'll tell the ones who requested it," Narci scampered off.

"What was that about?" Aislinn asked.

"Uh... meditation?" Christin replied sheepishly. "Sorry about earlier. I've been thinking about this whole situation a lot lately and it's kinda pissing me off."

"What, the fact that you're thinking?" Edward asked.

"She means the situation, Brother," Alphonse sighed impatiently.

"I know that, I'm not stupid," the blond retorted. "I was..."

"You were what?"

"I was trying to be funny, alright?" he admitted.

"Aw, he's blushing," Aislinn cooed. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

"Ge-get away from me," Edward stammered when she hugged him.

"See, I told you you were funny!" Alphonse grinned.

"Don't you start too!"

"You might be one of the cutest guys alive," Aislinn giggled. "If you changed into your cat form, you'd be absolutely irresistible."

"I'm too old for cute! Thirty-something guys with two half-grown kids aren't allowed to be cute!"

"I'm sure there are exceptions," Alphonse snickered.

"You guys..." Christin started. "You guys are too much. How am I supposed to brood properly when you're lavishing affection on one another in such a ridiculous manner?" she laughed.

"Well, you're next!" Aislinn smirked, lunging at her.

"No, no! Don't tickle me, I can't stand it!" Christin shrieked. "Gyaah! Someone please help me!"

"I decree that from now on you are not allowed to be gloomy. If you are, I'll tickle you to death!" Aislinn threatened.

"You've gotta be kidding! That goes against my entire code of conduct! I'm a naturally gloomy person; you can't outlaw gloominess!" Christin wailed.

"She never said anything about outlawing anything," Alphonse chortled.

"Some family you are! Leaving me to be tortured while you stand there and laugh!"

Edward pressed a hand to his stomach. He couldn't help but laugh. Christin was right: with such bizarre people around, how was anyone going to get properly gloomy? It was because of people like that he could keep smiling when things were good and when things were bad.

* * *

_**Area 51 1/2**__ 11-28-10: I'm so ready to go back to school tomorrow! I haven't seen people in over a week! I'm going nuts cooped up inside all damn day! I really wanna draw the beginning of this chapter, for some reason. I finally finished chapter 4 of the DXM manga and started chapter 5. Woo hoo! However, when it'll be up on my site (which I haven't updated in close to forever... whoopsies...) is another story... this chapter is... kinda fluffy at the beginning and the end... *grimace*_

_Until chapter 64..._


	64. This Bond Between Us

_**64: This Bond Between Us**_

"Why do you think we get along so well?" Christin half sighed.

"We meaning you and me?" Sheska inquired, looking up from the stack of paper work she was organizing. She straightened her glasses, which were slightly askew from a miniature meltdown about a misplaced document she had a few minutes ago.

"Do you see anyone else here?" Christin asked flatly, spreading her arms to include the entire room, which was full mostly with papers that needed to be sorted.

"Maybe because we kinda look alike?" Sheska replied.

"Back when my hair was brown maybe..." the ex-officer shrugged.

"It's because you two are similar in personality," Saru commented, glancing up at the two from her wrestling match with the stapler. She was a little bit larger than the object and had a bit of a tough time making it carry out its function.

"Yeah, that's right," Christin chuckled. "We're both spazzes."

"That's true..." Sheska nodded, recalling the odd meltdown or twenty she's had about nothing in particular... like there was this one time she thought a woman in the military, Juliet Douglas, was an alien... oh, that went over well... turns out the woman was a Homunculus (and therefore an enemy).

"We both like to read too," Christin added.

"Glasses, though yours aren't real," Sheska listed, pointing at the thick-rimmed spectacles balanced on the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, I had a good excuse for faking poor eyesight! Actually... I think I still have those things somewhere... in my sock drawer or something," Christin mused.

"If you're gonna hang out here, help me," the bookworm ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your special training?" Sheska inquired.

"She ditched!" Saru chirped.

"I did not! I just... took an extended break," Christin defended.

"You ditched because you overworked yourself yesterday," Saru sneered.

"Overworked?" Sheska repeated.

"She tried to do everything as fast as possible and ended up collapsing. Edward had to carry her back to their room," Saru gushed.

"It's Saturday morning and I deserve a break. After all, I've been working very hard," Christin chuckled mostly to herself.

"It's like she filters what she wants to hear," Sheska commented.

"It's like they always say: 'Hard work pays off in the end!' If I work hard, I'll reap huge benefits," she rambled.

"Do you even know what 'reap' means?" Sheska asked. The former officer hung her head.

"No... not really..."

"It's amazing, really. You're married to the youngest ever state alchemist and, not to mention, child prodigy (who never attended a higher school) and you're still so stupid!" Sheska said blithely.

"That's real good for my self esteem, Sheska..." Christin replied dryly. "Love doesn't care about how smart or stupid a person is!"

"What's love got to do with it?"

Christin gave her a sharp glance. "That's why we got married, because we love each other."

"Oh... I've never been in love with a person, so I wouldn't know."

"With a person?" Saru asked.

"My one true love is reading!" Sheska exclaimed dramatically. "And I can read about love, so why would I want to experience it for myself? I've heard it can really hurt."

"That pain is part of what makes it so wonderful," Christin replied softly. "If there's no pain, you can't be reassured of the other's feelings and be comforted by them. You share everything when you're in love... happiness and sadness and anger and pain... nothing should be kept locked inside. If you keep everything inside, you'll end up like me when I was a teenager: suicidal and emotionally repressed. Your feelings are your most important things." She looked up at Sheska firmly, "If you're not nervous around the person you love, it really isn't love. If you're happy, they're happy. If they're sad, you get sad and try to make them feel better. Everything you do is for the other person. Marriage is a partnership and love sure as hell is too!"

"You must really be in love, to talk about it so vehemently," Sheska noted.

"Of course I am... I have been for a very long time... something is pulling at my heart with incredible force and... I forgot what I was going to say..." she finished lamely.

"Love at first sight?" Sheska inquired.

"Not exactly... Al and I kinda had a thing and then it sorta overlapped with Ed... and then Al dumped me for my sister, only we didn't know she was my sister at the time... and then Rose tried coming onto Ed... Winry got mad at me for 'stealing' him... it was really messy," she laughed.

"Talk about dizzying..." Sheska mumbled, looking a little confused.

"Oh and there was that bastard Robin who raped me and shook everything up even more... actually, that happened before I started taking a bigger interest in Ed."

"Bigger interest? You were already interested?" Sheska asked.

"Well, he kissed me after I kissed Al and I think maybe we kinda sorta liked each other a bit more than we used to, because we used to fight a lot. He'd yell at me all the time, almost," she gushed. "He's such a good kisser..."

"You're blushing," Saru snickered. Sheska giggled when the ex-officer self-consciously pressed a hand to her cheek.

"You're so cute," the bookworm smiled.

"So are kittens," Christin replied.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Saru demanded.

"Your guess is as good as mine," her master huffed. "So I just organize these according to dates?"

"Pretty much. Those stacks," Sheska nodded to the far half of the table the three were gathered around, "... are supposed to be organized by dates. These four piles are organized numerically, but some numbskull dropped them all and now they're all out of order. Everything else will be dealt with later."

"Fun..." Christin said wryly. Paperwork was just about the most boring thing on the face of the planet, next to the presidential debates on TV.

"Then after they're organized, I staple them together, right?" Saru chirped.

"Exactly, so they don't get lost or mixed up again," Sheska nodded.

"Hey, no one told me about the party," Santi announced as she walked in the room. "Geez, I've seen more life in a cemetery."

"Blame the idiot who messed up the papers," Christin retorted sourly, tapping a small stack to make the papers nice and even.

"Why is there so much paper? Leave some for the trees," Santi puffed, folding her arms and staring the stacks down.

"Blueprints, legal documents, contracts, liability forms, insurance forms, permission for testing forms, a few maternity leave slips, a couple pink slips, data reports, mech specs, lists of materials and the quantities and prices and dates of purchase, employee records and backgrounds, a list of people who volunteered to man the mech suits, a list of the higher-ups, employee birthdays, movie listings for the next few months, names and addresses of everyone (organized first by country then alphabetically), a shopping list for the mess hall, dental records, fingerprints, retinal scans, X-Rays from the infirmary, medical bills, maps of the world, a couple road maps, strategy notes, pharmaceutical forms, electricity bills, pictures of the damage done when the worlds merged, Jean Havoc's diary, water bills, phone bills, a list of how many people like calamari for that kick-off soirée tomorrow night, an instruction manual for the main computer system that all the machines are connected too, the usual," Sheska finished with a huge grin.

"That's all pudding in my head..." Christin mumbled.

"This person has an amazing memory..." Santi said in a similar tone.

"Kick-off soirée?" Rika inquired, roaming over to help Saru with the stapler.

"It's to keep everyone in good spirits. Brigadier General Mustang and the others requested it," the bookworm nodded.

"Why's Jean's diary in here?" Christin asked, refraining from asking why he kept a diary.

"Something about people not coming in here too often," Sheska shrugged. "Thinks they won't find it."

"Why's he need a diary?" Santi inquired.

"To express his emotions without being judged?" Sheska suggested.

"I used to keep diaries," Christin jumped in. "I never really stuck with writing in them routinely, so I turned out kinda weird."

"Stop talking before we get headaches," Santi ordered.

"If you're not going to help, go away," Saru muttered.

"Pretty big talk for someone the size of my foot," Santi sneered.

"Seriously, though, help us," Sheska nodded towards the stacks of papers.

"Alright, I don't have anything better to do anyway," she shrugged.

"You can put the stapled packets in the right file cabinets," Sheska instructed. "Alphabetically according to type of document," she added.

"How entertaining..." the teen mumbled, grabbing a small stack of stapled papers.

"What's the big deal with the soirée, anyhow?" Rika inquired.

"Yeah, it seems kinda random," Saru agreed.

"Brigadier General Mustang requested it. He said that it would help keep the troops' spirits up, but really I think he just wants to party."

"He's too old to party," Christin scoffed.

"Hey, this is your foster father we're talking about!" Sheska cried.

"I know, that's why it's so disturbing. He's too old for that sort of thing. It's just not cool!" she whined. "Not to mention all the terrifying mental images..." she shuddered.

"Um, gross," Santi commented.

"You didn't really need to say that," Sheska added.

"I have, like, no filter!" Christin replied hotly, waving her hand in front of her face. "Things go in one ear and right out the other and it's the same with my mouth."

"It's amazing how anyone can understand you," Sheska groaned.

"Ed can, but he's a genius," Santi mused.

"You're over thinking it. Whatever my master says makes perfect sense," Saru defended.

"You used to be part of her. Of course you understand it," Sheska grimaced.

"A part of her?" Santi asked.

"Yeah, several years ago she almost died because Saru was feeding off her like a parasite because she didn't have any other way to exist. We had to completely remove Saru and the smart one over there," she jerked her thumb at Christin, who flinched, "... threw a fit and changed her into the little humanoid thing she is now. It was really gross, because she had all these wires sticking out of her arm and it was bleeding all over the place."

"I believe I've lost my appetite," Santi said stiffly, pressing a hand to her stomach.

"Appetite... makes me hungry. Oh right, I skipped breakfast today..." Christin mumbled to herself. "I wonder what's for dinner..."

"A-HA!" Edward's voice exclaimed. "I found you!"

"I told you I was going to help Sheska," Christin replied dryly, bringing a hand to her ears, which were ringing slightly.

"I don't care. I'm bored," he replied.

"So find something to do, unless you wanna help staple papers and stuff," she grumbled.

"I did think of something to do, but I can't do it without you," he replied bluntly.

"You've got to be kidding, now?" she groaned, letting her head fall against the table.

"Well, more like you need to come along, instead of... wait, that's the same thing," he muttered.

"Are you feeling alright? You've been acting pretty weird the past two days," she said, placing her hands on her hips. She shook her head and changed the subject. "Is your cold any better?"

"Should be," Edward replied, holding up an empty bottle of cold medicine. "I drank the entire thing but I'm not sure if it's working."

"The _entire thing_?" she repeated. "You mean you drank a whole bottle of medicine! You could die from something like that!"

"Maybe he should lie down," Sheska suggested.

"That settles it, I'm putting you to bed," Christin sighed. "Maybe that's why you were so out of character yesterday..."

"I was?" he asked.

"You called me 'plushy', Edward," she answered flatly. "And soft and said it was like you were caressing a cloud."

"...I did?" he asked lamely. "I'm never taking medicine again." He threw the bottle into the wastebasket by the door.

"You're such a dork," Christin sighed, all but pushing him out of the room.

"They're so cute," Santi grinned.

"Santi, do you have someone you love?" Sheska asked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't feel the same," she replied after a brief pause. "Well, more like he said he can't love me the way I love him. Says he's too young."

"Too young?" Sheska repeated.

"Yeah, what is he, eight? No, he's nine," she mumbled.

"Nine? What are you doing loving a nine-year-old?" Sheska shrieked.

"It's not like I planned it, alright? You can't control who you fall in love with... that's one thing you have absolutely no power over," Santi murmured.

* * *

"Rin chan, will you sing for me?" Edward asked.

"I suppose..." she sighed. "You're obviously ill; I'll oblige."

"I love you!" he cried.

"Alright, alright, lay back down before you hurt yourself..." she sighed as she sat down next to him.

"I'm being serious. I love you. I really love you. No one else but you," he insisted. "That's why I don't want you to die..." he added, tears brimming his eyes.

_"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you."_

She took his left hand in her right as she sang. She heard Tobias stirring from the other end of the room. She had sung this song as a lullaby for him when he was a baby; it was a family favorite.

_" For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry."_

Edward felt his eyelids droop a bit. He was suddenly feeling very tired. He absently remembered drifting to sleep to the song when Tobias was an infant. It was familiar and, though he hated to admit it, a favorite of his. He disliked the fact that he liked such a sentimental song, but nonetheless he smiled.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."_

* * *

_**Area 51 1/2 **__11-30-10: Sheska's back! I kinda forgot about her, but she shows up now because her super-brain's really needed to keep everything in check (god knows my brain can't handle it). Now that I've written about it, Rin and Sheska are kinda similar... the way they both freak out over nothing in particular, mostly. A little bit the brown hair and green eyes, when Rin doesn't dye hers. Lin, Lanfan and May are going to make a comeback as well, so fans of the Xingese characters, hang on tight. They'll be back._

_The title is from a line in 'You'll be in My Heart' from Tarzan (by Phil Collins). It goes: '_this bond between us can't be broken/ I will be here don't you cry'_. It just seemed to fit, you know? What am I talking about, you read the lyrics a few moments ago... right?_

_And I noticed that both Phaedra's syndrome (a totally made-up disease, by the way) and Rio's name come from the same story. It was something I started back in eighth grade and Rio, the main character, was sick with it and she had to save the world from the Demon Lord (how original...) before she died. This Rio and Rio Elric look nothing alike though...(the other Rio was albino, with white hair and red eyes)._

_Until chapter 65 (already!)__** Thanks a billion to everyone who's been reviewing so much! You know who you are... at least, you should. Reviews are so helpful and inspiring and I really love reading them. Please keep them coming! And please keep supporting me, even after I wrap up Godsend!**_

_Can you believe that a little over a year ago I started writing book 1 and here I am almost done with book 2? I was planning on finishing book 3 before the end of my senior year, but that's totally impossible because I don't know how long it'll be...)_

_One more thing: I went to eat my green tea ice cream and it was all mushy! It was like chilled pudding! But I ate it anyway... and me and my best friend dressed alike again! We both wore yellow T-shirts with purple long-sleeved undershirts... it was weird... and we were both going to wear blue, but changed our minds, apparently. Well, she changed her mind, I just couldn't find my blue long-sleeved undershirt. We don't coordinate this stuff at all, it's so scary..._

_Sorry this one's so long!_


	65. Taking Flight

_**65: Taking Flight**_

Edward sighed heavily and pried his eyes open. His head was throbbing a bit. Oh, he remembered. He had taken too much cold medicine and was really loopy for a while... he grimaced at the thought. He really hated when... things like that happened. That one time he had drunk, for instance... oh, that was a memory best left buried. All the screaming and crying and vomiting... never again would he touch alcohol.

"Well... maybe a glass of wine at a wedding or something... but only one!" he thought out loud.

"Don't tell me you're planning on becoming intoxicated again," Christin snapped. "Yesterday was interesting enough. I've had bad experiences with drunkards and I don't need you of all people drinking and carrying on."

"Oh, right, your parents drank. I mean, not your parents, the people you thought were your parents... when you lived here..." he replied lamely.

"They smoked too. I really hated going home. I actually felt safer at school than I did at home. Maybe that's why I relied so much on my friends..." she mused, sitting down. "But... they eventually left; we took different paths, so in the end I was almost always alone. But I had my cat! She was psycho, but I loved her anyway."

"Yeah, well, now you're stuck with me. I can't stand overbearing smells like perfume and cigarette smoke, so rest assured about that... and alcohol makes me really weird and I hate the puking part and the distorted perception of the world. Besides, it leaves a weird taste in my mouth," he grimaced, sticking out his tongue.

"The alcohol or the puke?" she asked.

"Both, really," he sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm better!"

She leaned over and placed a hand to his forehead, checking his temperature. Her hand was a little cold, but that was normal for her. Something about poor blood circulation to her hands. "Your fever's down, if not completely gone. I should take your temperature with a thermometer just to check, though," she diagnosed.

"Not necessary," he protested.

"Here you go," Tobias said, holding out the small stick.

"Traitor," Edward sniffed. Christin slapped him and stuck the thermometer into his open mouth.

"Stop whining. If you get sick, it'll compromise everything and we'll be set back a few weeks. We don't know when the enemy will make a move, so we have to be prepared for anything," she chided.

"Is that why some people sleep in their uniforms?" he asked around the thermometer. "And I'm just one person. As much as I'd like to be a big-shot, I highly doubt thins will be 'compromised' if I catch a stupid cold."

"You're one of the most important people here, Blondie. Why do you think we got the freakin' penthouse suite while everyone else is stuffed into bunks like sardines in a can?" she asked, gesturing at the room.

He had to admit, it was pretty nice. Almost like a hotel, very large and open with a flat screen TV and Internet. There was a large window, tinted so they could see out but no one could see inside, which showed the giant hangar. He had a slightly difficult time believing that the roof of the cavern didn't collapse on top of them. But that elevator ride was pretty long, so they must be at least a mile and a half underground. Maybe the dirt was sturdier than he thought. Once he heard strange rattling above them when he was visiting an observation disk and someone explained that it was the subway. Of course, he had to ask what a subway was and the person told him it was a network of trains that traveled underground. They only had above-ground trains back in Amestris, and the most recent technological advancement as far as transport was probably either the fighter planes or a new car model.

"Besides, we're going to play with the virtual reality flight simulator today," she added with a giggle.

"You know, Mom, I'm pretty sure that's not a toy," Tobias sniffed.

"Who asked you, midget?" she puffed.

"Just saying..." he scoffed. "Don't forget that party Grandpa planned."

"I hate parties," she grumbled.

"That's understandable," Edward nodded, remembering all too well what happened the last time she attended a military-related party. He'd definitely be keeping an eye out for anyone even slightly suspicious.

"Pfft," was all she said. "I never liked large parties and now I hate them even more..."

"Alright, let's change and meet the others at the main office. I think I'm gonna take a shower," Edward rambled.

"Remember to dry your hair properly," Christin called after him.

"I know, quit nagging me," he griped as he shuffled to the bathroom.

Even the bathroom was large, with a massive bathtub. Even the shower was large, like something one would see in a gym locker room or something. Actually, the showers at school were like that, only there were four shower heads to every one pole and six of those poles. There were also rows of lockers and benches and half a million teenage guys.

"Narci wanted you to wear this again," Christin announced, breezing into the room and setting a pile of fabric on the edge of the sink.

"First a school uniform, then a P.E. uniform, now a military uniform..." he grumbled. "I'm never going to wear a uniform after this."

"Why not?"

"Because that's practically all I'm wearing lately!" he raged.

"Don't throw a hissy fit. You sound almost like a girl, complaining about clothes like that," she teased.

"Stop calling me a girl."

"I didn't call you a girl, I'm merely implying your femininity," she grinned.

"Yeah, well, you're masculine, so they cancel each other out," he retorted.

"I'm masculine?" she asked innocently. "How so?"

"You know what I'm talking about," he grumbled.

"Right, well, I gotta go make sure Toby doesn't terrorize Saru. See you soon," she sang, waving as she walked away.

"You're not gonna join me?" he called after her. She cringed a bit and smiled.

"Maybe later," she called back.

"Mother, I'm standing right here," Tobias grimaced.

"Then go stand somewhere else."

"You're so dirty sometimes. It's amazing really," he shrugged.

"Listen you..." she started.

"Help, child abuse!" Tobias laughed.

"Okay, go get changed," she ordered, pointing to the smaller room he had claimed.

She sighed heavily and flopped on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. What was going to happen next? When would the enemy make a move? Were they prepared enough? The remaining planes and suits were being finished with astonishing speed, and more and more people were being recruited to operate them, but was it really enough? It was still only Sunday... two days since she last confronted the enemy.

"Maybe I'll just wear jeans and a T-shirt..." she mumbled aloud as she thought about the day. "Or maybe this stupid uniform. I really hate parties." Large group gatherings weren't really her thing. But Narci insisted... and then there was that stupid performance she had agreed to put on...which happened to be tonight, now that she thought about it.

"She tricked me!" she exclaimed, clutching her head and curling into a ball. Narci had said that she'd perform Sunday night around eight-thirty. The party, well... actually it was a soiree, started at seven. "Aah!"

"Stop screaming," Edward commanded, throwing a pile of fabric on her face.

"A shirt?" she asked stupidly.

"Let's go," he sniffed, snatching the garment back.

"Right..."she mumbled, getting up and following him.

* * *

"I put this on?" Alphonse asked, holding up a strange headphone-visor combination.

"Yeah, it's kinda like a headband... or earmuffs?" Narci replied. "Just put it on."

"Yes _ma'am_," he replied sharply, sitting down in the chair in front of a large blank screen and some pretty complex looking controls.

"I really can't believe you've never played with a virtual reality game!" Narci stated.

"We don't have things like this back in my world," he replied crisply.

"But what about your sister? Didn't she help advance the technology?"

"My sister?"

"She means sister-in-law, Al," Aislinn sighed.

"I knew that," he huffed.

"She helped a bit. We have television and aircraft and really poor-quality video games. They look like a bunch of colored squared moving around the screen. Also, movies are being turned into small portable boxes that you can plug into the television and watch," Aislinn answered.

"Those are video cassettes," Christin clarified as she and Edward entered the room. "Of course, where I'm from, everything was DVD and Blu-ray. Cassette tapes were obsolete, like 8-track tapes and vinyl records."

"You don't even know what 8-track tapes are," Edward snickered.

"And you do?"

"Because I looked it up online," he answered smugly.

"Why don't you just drop dead?" she asked.

"Hey, play nice you two," Aislinn chided.

"Stop acting like my mother," Christin sneered.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so immature."

"Then just ignore it."

"Let's just leave them be..." Edward suggested. Alphonse nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready?" Narci inquired.

"Uh... I guess..." Alphonse replied a little weakly. Truthfully, he was scared of the virtual reality thing she kept talking about. Her descriptions made it sound like some alternate world he could enter and leave freely. He sucked in a breath and put the headset on. It covered his ears completely and fit snugly around his head. The visor in front of his eyes was completely black and it was like someone turned off all the lights.

"Alright, I'm turning on the flight simulator," she warned. He nodded and waited for something to happen.

"Whoa! I can see stuff!" he cried. He was now looking at the control panel of a plane. There was a strange shaped steering wheel right in front of him, a switchboard with about a dozen different switches and a small light bulb above each of them, four large gauges and two smaller ones, something resembling a handle next to a fairly large blue screen. Above the screen was a small rotating ball with directions printed on it.

"Well, it'd be a complete waste if you couldn't," Narci stated matter-of-factly. "Alright, start by turning it on."

"Um... how do I do that?" he asked. He heard Edward snicker.

"There's a small button under a transparent plastic box. That's the on/off switch," she replied.

"Oh, okay," he mumbled, finding and pressing the button. He heard an engine roar to life and the seat beneath him vibrated a bit. He clutched the armrests fearfully. He heard Edward laugh again. Narci guided him through a tutorial of manning the plane, and he completed it fairly quickly, in about forty minutes.

"Don't feel bad. Most people take an hour to finish it," she said with a grin. "Next!"

"I'll give it a shot," Aislinn offered, changing places with Alphonse.

"An hour, exactly," Narci stated when Aislinn completed the tutorial.

"That... was annoying," the redhead commented.

"Who's next?" Narci inquired.

"You first. I'll probably break it," Christin said, holding up her hands defensively.

"Suit yourself," Edward shrugged, taking Aislinn's place.

The machine whirred to life and an image of a plane's controls shimmered into view. He easily located the on/off switch and made the engine roar to life for the third time that day.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Check the fuel levels and buckle your seatbelt. If you do something wrong, you could get thrown out of your seat," Narci instructed. "After that, try driving it."

"What, no flying?" he asked, disappointed.

"Not yet. We have to make sure you can maneuver the tin can on solid ground before you take it into the air."

"I suppose that makes sense..." he mumbled. He looked around the controls stupidly. "How do I make it move? There's no gas pedal like in a car."

"Top row on the raised panel to your right, first switch. It has a blue light when lit up. The first row has all the basic controls, like headlights, windshield wipers, gas, that sort of thing. The second row has all the special weapons like lasers and guns and whatnot. Don't touch the second row yet," Narci explained.

"Right..." he muttered under his breath. He flipped the first switch and grabbed the steering wheel, which rotated freely. Following his instincts, he pushed it forward a bit. The ground outside the window began moving, only he was going very slowly. He applied more pressure and he picked up speed.

"Good, try turning it," Narci instructed.

"Left or right?"

"Doesn't matter."

He made the craft turn to the left, following Narci's instructions carefully. About fifteen minutes later he was able to drive forwards, backwards, and make small circles.

Narci smiled. "Now you're ready to fly. Press the second fifth switch in the first row. That's for mobilizing flight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he mumbled, flipping the switch. The machine rumbled pleasantly and he saw the ground shrink.

"Go forwards, quickly. If you don't start moving after initial take-off, the plane will crash back down on the ground and that isn't a pretty sight," Narci said sharply. He obeyed and made the plane move forward.

"I'm bored," he heard Christin huff impatiently.

"Then find something to do," Aislinn replied curtly.

"I wanna play Angelic Layer," the younger twin whined.

"Stop talking, please," Narci said firmly. "Alright, Ed, looks like you're ready to start testing the weapons. Throw the first switch."

"Throw?" he repeated, doing as she instructed.

"Throw, flip, whatever. That's not important. Okay, this is the beginner's level."

"It's a game?" Christin exclaimed.

"Be quiet," Alphonse said sharply.

"Just do your best to hit the enemies."

"Those are the flying things shooting at me, right?" Edward asked, his voice wavering a bit. He wasn't sure what to do, so he flipped the second switch in the bottom row. Beams of ice-blue light shot out from somewhere in the front of the plane. Two missed, but the third struck the wing of a black plane. He grinned a little.

"He can be such a little kid sometimes," Christin mumbled. "I honestly don't know who's worse: him or Toby."

"Don't exclude yourself, Nee chan," Aislinn smirked.

"Why do people keep picking on me?" the younger twin whined, stomping her foot. She heard Edward attempt to stifle a laugh.

* * *

_**Area 51 1/2 **__12-2-10: ugh, finally! I've been working on this one for three days now! I don't know why it took so long to finish, because I knew what was going to happen for the most part. Weird how that works, huh?... I'm getting little callus-like things on my fingertips. It's so weird, but it happened every winter. Nothing else really exciting going on in the life of alchemicmonkey right now._

_Review please and thanksies, I really, really appreciate them._

_Oh, I drew a really pretty picture of Katal-kyrie in her god robes (the Katie character, for those of you who don't remember). She turned out kinda Persian princess-ish... or maybe like something out of __**Red River **__(__**Anatolia Story**__) or like something Ishtar might wear in __**Vampire Game**__? Well, I got the idea for her crown/tiara thing from __**Vampire Game**__, everything else was __**Prince of Persia **__movie smushed with __**Red River**__. Both are very good manga and I highly recommend them. Especially __**Red River **__(but that's because I only have books one through four of __**Vampire Game **__whereas I've read up through chapter twenty or so of __**Red River **__online? Manga seems much longer when read online...) So go read them and let me know what you think! I'm still working on Josie's god robes (guys are harder cuz I can't stick them in pretty dresses with loads of jewelry... well, I could, but Josiah the Grand Creatrix is better than Josiah the Cross-Dresser)._

_And if you want good anime, __**Angelic Layer**__ is sooo cool. And __**Elemental Gelade**__, though it differs from the manga. But what anime doesn't, in one way or another? Apart from that, __**FMA**__, obviously, __**Ceres: Celestial Legend**__ is pretty cool (but it's a horror one, so be careful, I guess), __**Rurouni Kenshin**__ is pretty good as well. I love Sanosuke Sagara..._

_Until chapter 66, where I'll probably recommend more anime and manga!_


	66. Going Under

_**66: Going Under**_

"That was horribly boring," Christin griped.

"You're always bored," Aislinn scoffed.

"That's not true," she insisted.

"Alright, which would you rather do? Training or go to the party tonight?" Aislinn inquired.

"Training," she said firmly. "I hate parties, you know that."

"Right, sorry. Must've slipped my mind," the redhead mumbled.

"That took forever," Edward grumbled, stalking over and taking the empty seat to Christin's right.

"You're just impatient," Alphonse grinned.

"I don't know if it's worse here or at school," he muttered under his breath.

"What, the lunch lines?" Christin inquired. "Definitely worse at school. The mobs of hunger-crazed teens are hella worse than disciplined soldiers. Besides, it's open twenty-four hours a day because there are people working on all different shifts."

"And the menu's better here than at school," Santi added with a huff. "Look at this! Ice cream, curry cutlet, tanuki udon, onigiri, melon bread, and that's not even a ninth of it!" she exclaimed, gesturing at her tray loaded with food. "I even snagged a strawberry milkshake."

"I'm surprised they have so much food from anime here," Christin mumbled.

"It's food from Japan, not anime," Aislinn corrected.

"Anime's Japanese, ain't it? Besides all these Japanese foods show up in anime, so there," Christin retorted.

"Well, most anime is set in Japan, so that goes without saying," Aislinn sneered.

"Not necessarily. They have American food too, and restaurants that serve different cuisines. Like when I lived here before we had a few million Mexican restaurants, a Thai joint, a few Chinese places, a Japanese joint, an Indian restaurant, an Applebee's, McDonald's, Burger King, Jack in the Box, and a few pizza places. So if there's all that different cuisine in an American town as small as this one used to be, I'm pretty sure there's foreign food in Japan," Christin replied in a know-it-all tone.

"You don't know that. Communists might have restricted all foreign food," Aislinn snarled.

"Japan isn't Communist!"

"How do you know?"

"Let's dig in," Santi chuckled dryly as the twins continued bickering.

"Good idea," Alphonse nodded. Edward didn't agree; he was busy stuffing his face. Alphonse laughed a bit at how childish he was being.

"Where are the kids?" Santi asked.

"Don't worry, they're with Riza. I'm sure she can handle a couple of little kids. After all she's dealt with Mustang, Ed, and Christin. If she can handle that, I think she can take care of them."

* * *

"Grandma, what's this for?" Tobias inquired.

"That's for beating impudent brats who keep touching important things," Riza replied curtly. "I specifically told you two to keep your mitts off those maps."

"Jeez, sorry," he replied sourly.

"Why'd we have to get stuck with you?" Ai demanded. "We can take care of ourselves, you know."

"You're here with me because your parents are busy and don't want you two causing any trouble. There are people working with large and potentially dangerous tools downstairs and if you run around using the hangar as a playground, you could get seriously hurt."

"That's not downstairs, that on the ground floor," Ai sniffed.

"There really aren't floors here, Ai. There's the hangar then the observation disks like the one we're in. I think the only floors are in the office buildings and the barracks," Tobias corrected.

"Alright, I'm done in here. Come with me," Riza ordered. The children followed.

"Where are we going?" Ai inquired.

"Back to my room. You'll be in my care tonight and that means you'll be attending the party. You will bathe and dress appropriately," she replied.

"Party!" the two chorused.

"It's a grown-up party, so you two have to be on your best behavior, alright? No running around or throwing food at one another or other people."

"Is it a party like the one where my mom got hurt?" Tobias asked at the mentioning of it being a 'grown-up party'. He needed to know, so he could protect her.

"Of course not. This isn't as grand an event as that one was, and it is better secured thanks to the advanced technology. There are security cameras everywhere and someone volunteered to skip the party and monitor the event, so if trouble starts he can send in the robotic personnel to handle it. No harm shall befall anyone," she reassured him. He had to smile at that.

"Give your mom some credit, Toby. I highly doubt she'd let that happen again. She'd probably kill anyone who tried even talking to her," Ai sassed.

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine," Riza laughed.

* * *

"Fine?" Christin repeated sharply. "I hate parties, Mr. Memory Gap! You forgot what happened the last time?"

"Will you just drop it okay? Look, I'll stay with you at all times and handcuff us together and clobber anyone who even talks to you, okay?" Edward hissed. "Do you want me to carry a weapon as well?"

"No, I'm sorry..." she mumbled.

"It's fine. I understand, more now than I used to because..." he trailed off, hating the memory he was recalling. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"I just... I don't want to be touched by anyone else. I hate people touching me," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Even me?" he joked.

"You're an exception, obviously," she rolled her eyes, pushing him away. "Besides, I have an even bigger problem."

"You do?"

"I have no idea what I'm going to wear!" she whined, clutching her head.

"Sounds serious," he laughed. "Why don't you just dress like you always do?"

"Because Narci tricked me into performing at the party, so I hafta dress nice. Besides, it's for the joint military so jeans and tee shirt might not go over so well. All those weird looks from people are really draining..." she rambled. "Ugh, and we have school tomorrow too..."

"This week is taking an awful long time to end," he agreed. "Hard to believe a few weeks ago we were halfway across the globe."

"If you go all the way around the world, wouldn't you end up where you started?" she asked.

"What?"

"Never mind..."

He sighed and shrugged.

"Ed... would you believe me if I say I'm scared of what's going to happen?" she inquired softly. "I'm terrified of this enemy. I don't want to fight him. I don't want to be responsible for any more death. I'm sick of fighting evil villains and always fearing for my life. I'm sick of everyone being put in danger at our expense..."

He approached her slowly and hugged her from behind, burying his face in her hair. She placed her left arm over his and he felt her exhale shakily. He brushed her hair away and kissed her exposed neck and shoulder. Her grip on his arm tightened slightly and she tilted her head to the side a bit. He continued kissing her, turning her around in his arms so he was kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They fell back on the bed and worked each other's clothing off. It wasn't long before he was on her and in her, panting and thrusting until he climaxed. She kissed him anywhere she could reach, constantly holding him close.

"Fuck..." she mumbled when they were done.

"Again?" he asked.

"That's not what I meant," she huffed, covering her eyes with her arms.

"Then what did you mean?"

"How did life get so fucked up for us? Why us? Why feed us to the sharks? They're gods, they can fix their own damn problems!" she griped.

"To err is human, to forgive divine," he rambled.

"So they're not gods? Because they made a mistake in making Homunculus?" she asked.

"Maybe..."

"I'm getting confused," she groaned.

"Forget it, I'm confused myself. What was I trying to say?" he chuckled.

"Don't ask me. I'm stupid, remember?"

"You are not stupid. Naive, maybe, but not stupid," he laughed.

"I don't know what that word means..."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, ruffling her hair.

"Okay," she smiled.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Narci inquired eagerly.

"I guess..." Christin mumbled. "Let's just get it over with."

"But I thought you liked signing," Aislinn stated.

"I do, that's why I became an assistant for the music teacher at school back home. But I haven't performed in years. I'm retired..." Christin grumbled.

"Oh, just suck it up and deal with it!" Alphonse hissed. "...is what you always tell us," he added with a smile. She swallowed hard and nodded, walking out onto the darkened stage.

_"Now I will tell you what I've done for you. Fifty thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you, and you still won't hear me..." _

The lights went up as the song began. Edward pursed his lips. The songs she was singing were awfully dark recently. There was the one yester day about someone being everybody's fool, and now this one. It did seem to fit the situation, however, so he shrugged it off. He could talk to her about it later.

_"Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once. Not tormented daily, defeated by you. Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom..."_

"How fitting," Aislinn smiled to herself.

"She really knows how to pick a song to fit current life, doesn't she?" Alphonse asked, folding his arms.

"That's the magic of a singer. They can bring out the emotions they're feeling through their music and words. People can relate to those emotions because at one point or another we've all felt them," Aislinn replied.

_"I'm dying again... I'm going under, drowning in you. I'm falling forever. I've got to break through. I'm going under."_

"She's really cooking it..." Santi mumbled. Sheska nodded understandingly. She had seen the girl in action before and it was simply astounding how powerful her voice could be.

"She really penetrates the soul, doesn't she? Like a refreshing winter blizzard," Saru commented.

Santi glanced at the shikigami warily. "That's a weird example, Saru."

_"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies so I don't know what's real and what's not. Always confusing the thoughts in my head so I can't trust myself anymore. I'm dying again..."_

"See what you did?" Josiah said to Katie. She just folded her arms and looked away. "I bet fifty gold galleons that she's pissed off at you for that comment you made and this song's directed at you."

"Shut up," she said sourly.

_"I'm going under, drowning in you. I'm falling forever. I've got to break through. So go on and scream, scream at me, I'm so far away. I won't be broken again. I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under."_

"So it's just another normal day for us," Ai stated.

"Definitely," Tobias agreed.

"What are you two midgets talking about?" Roy asked.

"Family matters," they replied in unison.

"We're family too," Riza said dryly.

"You really don't know?" Tobias asked. "You two have known her longer than I have! You'd think that anyone who's known Mom for longer than I have would know that she sings whenever she's angry."

"Granted, she sings almost all the time, when she thinks no one is listening," Ai added.

"Yeah, that's true. But she only sings dark songs when she's angry or depressed," he nodded.

"Hey, did anyone tell her about Marcus?" Ai exclaimed.

"I haven't said anything," Toby replied. "But she knows. It's a mother's instinct or something like that. Woman's intuition? Either way, she would've found out through her power."

"Something's amiss," Roy said.

"What?"

"It looks like Katie and Josie are having an argument," he said, pointing in the general direction of the two.

"He's probably chewing her out for that comment about Mom she made," Tobias shrugged, turning towards the long table loaded with food.

"Comment?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, she called her frivolous. Everyone with a brain knows she's doing her best," he scoffed. "Ooh, they have éclairs."

"No way!" Ai exclaimed, scrambling for her favorite dessert.

"Why would she say that? We're coming awfully close to this proclaimed war... why would she say something like that? It could hinder everything we're working for?" Riza mumbled.

"I bet she's just jealous," Caleb said as he approached. "After all, she's handling the situation much better than anyone expected. Katie chose her all those years ago for her valor and sacrifice, no relation to Valor Project, and now she fears she's being upstaged as Grand Creatrix." He took a large bite of the toast he held in his hand. "I just came to report that we finished rigging up the last machines. They're being moved to the main hangar, so we can start using them for test flights whenever you think we're ready."

"Excellent, thanks," Roy nodded. "Breda and Havoc reported that there are volunteers on their way down here now. They're meeting them at the main entrance."

"Pretty convenient that the entire city was built on top of mines, huh?" Caleb grinned.

"Try lucky," Belphoebe corrected.

"Any luck with the army?" he asked.

"Not yet. We've managed to remove the vines and other greenery growing in and around them. They're in pretty bad shape, though, so even if we get them working they might not last very long. I think it'd be best to have droids man the rickety old ones. They follow orders directly without even thinking of doing something else, and we can always make more replacements easier than we can replace human lives," she reported.

"That makes sense. Mustang?" Caleb agreed, turning to the alchemist for confirmation.

"Sounds good to me." To be perfectly frank, he still didn't understand all this advanced machinery. It was best to act like he knew what was going on and let the others handle it, because they were more familiar with it.

"But Grandpa weren't you inside a robot when your body was healing?" Tobias asked, looking up from a slice of cake he was shoveling into his mouth.

"Don't poke around people's brains," he snapped. The child giggled in response.

"Rin, you were amazing!" someone called over the din of the crowd.

"I know that voice..." Edward grumbled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Christin snapped as Ray emerged through the crowd. He hugged her fiercely.

"Now I like you even more!" he squealed.

"Get your paws off," Edward snarled, prying the teen off his wife.

"I'm here because I wanted to help you," he replied smugly.

"Help me?" she asked stupidly.

"In the battle against Homunculus," he explained. "My dad explained the situation when he called home last night. He said my cousin was helping the cause, so I decided to volunteer my services as well."

"Cousin? Services?" she repeated, getting rather confused.

"Ray!" Santi called, waving her arm in greeting. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Explain this abomination," Edward ordered as Havoc and Breda approached.

"Uh... he and some of his buddies volunteered to help fight the war," Breda replied lamely. "We needed the extra help, so we couldn't turn them down."

"You do realize that you could die, right?" Christin asked flatly.

"But I'll die protecting the woman I love! It'll be so worth it!" Ray exclaimed.

"Guys, this is Ray Harper, my younger cousin," Santi introduced him.

"My nickname is 'The Italian Stallion'," he added with a grin.

"Cousin?" Christin asked, looking a little ill.

"Italian Stallion?" Edward asked, grimacing. Of course the person he hated would end up helping him. Life was just plain cruel sometimes.

* * *

_**Area 51 1/2 **__12-4-10: ugh... so tired... I was half asleep when I wrote most of this chapter. Like, the scene with Toby, Ai, and Riza (the first one)onward... and I had Backstreet Boys (yes, you read that correctly, I like the Backstreet Boys) 'Drownin' in your Love' playing on repeat for like, an hour almost when I wrote the lovey part (I've actually had that image in my head for a few days now, the kissing the neck thing)... then I put that Evanescence song in there. It actually works pretty well for the story if you take the music video and switch Amy and the other people for the characters of this story... so I apologize if things are kinda strange. Now I have to fix the Band-Aid on my foot because it's falling off yet again..._

_Until chapter 67..._


	67. A Big Problem

_**67: A Big Problem **_

"Is there something you require, Mistress?" a thin voice rasped. "You have not been to the warehouse in some time."

"I'm just thinking, scum," Rio replied curtly. The crippled boy to her right bowed and backed away respectfully. She rested her chin in her hand and studied the scene before her.

_"You must fight against him, River..."_

_"Only you can overthrow his power..."_

_"The fate of the world..."_

_"Rests with you..."_

"Shut up, you stupid pieces of trash. You're all useless, that's why you never became anything worthwhile. You have no potential, no worth, that's why you failed. Obviously you two were better suited than most, but in the end you still failed. Someone remove these useless carcasses and dispose of them," she snapped.

In a flurry of whispers, a small number of rejected experiments crept forward and began disassembling the capsules in which Edmund and Crystal were encased. Someone broke the glass and the pale pink liquid poured out onto the floor. The bodies were removed and carried outside. She didn't care what happened to them, so long as they were destroyed. The rejects scurried away, leaving Rio alone.

"Now, to deal with those fools..." she muttered aloud, turning sharply on her heel and breezing out. "Corydon! Ixion!" she barked.

"Yes, Mistress?" Corydon replied, inching into view.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"That pathetic excuse of a spy you sent in. Magnolia."

"She was the great-great-great-granddaughter of Noa, the gypsy Edward and Alphonse befriended in the 1920's. She was angry with them for ruining her great-great-great-grandmother's life all those years ago by taking in Edward's wife. I thought she'd make a good spy who could silently kill them," he admitted.

"Well, obviously you thought wrong. She is dead and they're steadily building an army to oppose us. What can be done to stop them?" she demanded.

"An ambush might work," Ixion suggested, also slinking into view. "They're busy preparing for the war and won't be ready if we jump the gun."

"I don't care about jumping guns. I want those people killed!" she snapped. "Do whatever it takes to put us on equal ground. Master is growing impatient, as am I."

"Yes, Mistress..." the pair chorused.

"I have school today. I'll be back around four this afternoon. There better be something done by that time," she said curtly and brushed past them.

"Mistress is getting angry," Ixion whistled.

"I wonder whose fault that is," Corydon scoffed.

"I do hope you're not blaming me."

"Who else is there to blame? You're in charge of recon work, aren't you? Do your goddamn job correctly and things will get done."

"Who sent in the faulty spy?" Ixion retorted, his grey eyes narrowing. "Their army is growing by the minute. Do something unless you want to be hurt."

Corydon stuck his tongue out at Ixion as the ashen-haired man stormed off down the hall, his cape billowing out behind him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and wandered in the opposite direction.

"We know the girl has a strong reaction to technology. Is that because of River?" he asked aloud, though no one was nearby to hear him. The last time he saw her, she had markings similar to Rio's, that black circuit-board pattern. Of course, that could just be a reaction to the surgery Rio was being put under. They were mother and daughter, after all. And then there was Rio's father... his hands tightened into fists as he thought of the blond. He had escaped with seemingly minimum effort. And not only that, but he also had the powers of a Godchild! Had that been known when he was taken prisoner, he would've upped security to the point of being almost paranoid.

Today was his day off, so he had plenty of time to think of something to do. Maybe he should just attack them, straight out. That'd give things a head start. Maybe blow up the school? That would kill them, surely, if they weren't aware of anything wrong. But from what he heard the blond could be frustratingly resourceful and canny. Maybe stealth was the best option: send in a (better) spy and have the spy kill them. He knew that the two Godchildren had two correspondents, who amplified their power. If a correspondent was killed, the Godchild's power would be locked and become utterly useless. But who was a Godchild and who was a correspondent? That information hadn't been gathered because it was only recently discovered. But that didn't matter. If he killed two people, the other two would become useless anyway.

And he had to wonder... why were their outfits different? Usually when people were associated with a team, they dressed similarly to show unity. Two people had technology-inspired outfits, while the other two looked like people from the Middle Ages or something. He shook his head and dismissed that thought; it was most likely completely irrelevant.

* * *

**"My child, you have fallen far."**

"Who's there?" Rio demanded. She spun around to see who was addressing her, but no one was there.

**"You've strayed far from the beaten path and fallen into the grip of my arch enemy. But I suppose even the most gifted of followers can fall from grace. After all, to err is human."**

"Show yourself!" she barked, still looking for the speaker. "If you don't come out, I'll force you to!" she threatened, grabbing onto a lamp and transmuting it into a sword. Black arms reached out from the light of the transmutation and grabbed at her, pulling her forward.

**"Glad you could make it, River," **a white blob in the shape of a human child snickered. **"I've been waiting to talk to you for some time now."**

"Who are you?" she demanded.

**"I am called Truth,"** the white person replied. **"I know your family very well, child. I've been visited by them frequently."**

"I don't care about that," she replies stiffly.

**"Oh, I think you do. See, you're still human."**

"Human? Don't make me laugh. My humanity was erased long ago to make way for the Master's plan," she scoffed.

**"Is that so? Then... what's that?" **Truth asked, nodding towards and small child sitting on the ground. No, it wasn't a child, it was an infant.

Rio staggered backwards, her face twisting in fear. She felt sick, like she might implode.

**"That is what remains of your humanity. I see you react strongly with it, as did the Homunculi your family fought all those years ago with their former human remains. So long as that exists, you retain your humanity. Your 'master' can't win this war you keep trying to glorify," **Truth laughed.

"You dare mock me?" she screeched, her anger growing by the second. "You'll be destroyed along with those insufferable Godchildren!"

Truth laughed as she thrust out her hands to attack and nothing happened. **"Your powers won't work here, little girl. The presence of your humanity is too strong and my power is too great. You powers of darkness are null and void here at the Gate."**

_**"Mama... Daddy..."**_ the infant cooed, giggling.

Rio stepped backwards again, pressing a hand to her mouth. She felt like she was going to throw up and needles were prickling her everywhere. She dropped to one knee and pressed a hand to her now throbbing head.

**"Oh, are you suffering? Are you in pain?"** Truth asked with mock concern. **"It was actually pretty clever of my nemesis, using an infant. Dante used the same trick to send your father's father to the world you now reside in, and your father himself, for that matter. Alas, they too, wandered from the beaten path and paid the price. They were destroyed by beings of their own creation. Envy killed his father, ate him essentially... Dante was eaten by Gluttony... and now you're being consumed by Homunculus."**

"Why did you bring me here? To mock me and make me suffer?" Rio panted, grinding her teeth against the flaring pain in her head. In the back ground, the infant continued laughing. Oh, how she wished the sound would stop! That sound... it was earsplitting.

**"Everyone is suffering. Your parents are suffering because you are being manipulated and used... your father is suffering because your mother is dying... your aunt and uncle are suffering for that reason as well... your brother is suffering because he feels bad about Santi... Santi is suffering because she's in love with your brother and he can't love her back the way she wants. Pain and suffering are commonplace among humanity. It's inescapable, no matter what they turn to, where they run and how far..."** Truth snickered.

"Make it stop!" she screamed, clutching her head and digging her nails into the skin. The infant crawled over to her and smiled up at her. Rio froze when the infant touched her, her breath coming in ragged gasps. She couldn't even think.

**"Ooh, you sound like Wrath! How funny!"** Truth laughed. **"Is an infant's laughter so annoying? Is it's touch so repulsive? Consider this part of your punishment for straying."**

Rio watched through unblinking, widened eyes as the massive gate behind Truth slowly creaked open. Dozens of eyes leered at her, whispers filling the air. Hands shot out at her and pulled her towards the inside of the gate. She breathed shakily in relief of being away from the infant that had paralyzed her. She blinked once and when she opened her eyes she was back in her room.

She stormed out of the hallway, firmly decided not to go to school that day. So what if she was already dressed for it? Clothes didn't make the man. She burst into the main office on the top floor, ignoring Homunculus' startled expression. He had found a new host body recently, but she didn't bother to notice.

"Launch the offensive, now!" she commanded, slamming her hand down on a large red button. It lit up and all the screens changed.

"Not yet you fool!" Homunculus cried.

"We're wasting precious time! Do you want those of the Truth to overpower us?" she snapped. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Countless people rushed by on their way to their predetermined stations. She walked to a door in the middle of the hallway and all but kicked it open. The room was large, around ten feet smaller than the outside perimeter of the building. The floor rumbled and shook, parting down the middle to reveal a long shaft filled to the brim with mechanical war suits. Without a second thought, she kept walking forward and stepped off the solid ground. She saw the various employees of the Syndicate climbing into their suits and turning them on.

"All employees to stations. This is not a drill," a female voice stated on loudspeaker.

Small levitating metal orbs flew around, blasting the message. Red lights lit up behind the suits as they were activated. Strong cables caught Rio as she fell, wrapping around her and setting her gently on the ground. She pulled the orb out of her pocket and gripped it tightly, making it take on it's scepter form. Her clothes changed too, into a blood red dress with a black diamond between her breasts and dark gold straps going over her shoulders. The skirt was ripped and torn though she hadn't fought anyone and she wore a tight-fitting corset of dark gold. She had a thick collar around her neck and fancy arm guards with rotating holographic rings. On her right hand she wore a glove and held her scepter. She had thigh-high boots colored red and gold. The markings of technology were clearly seen in the form of metal patches on her skin covering her internal wiring and the black tattoo-like marks on her fingertips, chest, left shoulder, face, and inside her right thigh. One large metallic wing creaked as it flexed and spread from her left shoulder blade, and a smaller one from the side of her head covered by metal. The ornaments on the wings chimed when they moved.

* * *

"Yeah, someone said they were going to do something big in New York," someone chattered. "No one knows what, but I've heard that they're working on something huge over there and they're gonna have to relocate to finish it up." They continued on their way, carrying a lunch tray of food and jabbering at their friend.

"That's the fifth time someone's mentioned Cassiopeia and New York," Ray reported.

"Guess it's safe to assume something big is going down in the Big Apple," Santi nodded.

"That's where the worlds first started merging, right? That's also where they can be split up if enough power is released. The enemy might be trying to eliminate any traced of power so the worlds stays the way it is," Edward commented.

"I hate it when you people take all the smart stuff to say..." Christin added glumly.

"Hey, is that a plane?" a girl asked, leaning over to get a better view of whatever was outside the window.

"Flying awfully low, isn't it?" another asked.

"Do you think it could be a terrorist, like three hundred years ago on 9-11?" a boy asked.

"I sure hope not," the first girl huffed.

"I think it is a plane..." Christin said, joining the small crowd by the window. "Wait, what's..." she trailed off, squinting her eyes to see what that red blotch was that was forming.

"Rin, what's going on?" Ray called from across the room.

"I think we've got a bigger problem than New York right now..." she quavered, looking at the three warily over her shoulder.

"Like what?" Edward asked, joining her by the window.

The red dot expanded and heat suddenly filled the room. Someone somewhere in the room unleashed a bloodcurdling, piercing shriek. There was an explosion and smoke filled the entire area, masking everything and making everyone cough. Another one rocked the building, sending chunks of drywall and concrete into the air and onto students.

"I believe the wars started..." Christin coughed as Edward pushed a piece of the wall off them.

"This is bad, very bad. We have to leave, now!" Ray barked, grabbing their arms and hauling them off the ground.

"They're starting already?" Santi asked as they ran down a hall. "It's barely lunchtime!"

"I don't think food really matters right now," Edward replied.

"Guys, this way!" someone called. Edward turned around to see Falman waving at them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm working as a janitor in case something like this happened," he replied.

"You're doing grunt work?" Christin asked.

"This school is built directly over the mines we're using as a base. Midgard is directly below us," Falman said, motioning for the four to follow him. "There's a shaft here that will take you directly to the main office. You'll receive your instructions there."

"What about you?" Edward asked.

"I'll follow as soon as I can," Falman replied, saluting them. Edward returned the gesture and followed the others into a janitorial closet.

"This isn't what I was expecting," Santi said, rapping on the walls with her knuckles. "It looks like a regular broom closet."

The floor suddenly gave away and the four fell into a sleek metal tube, sliding deeper into the earth with each passing second. Feminine screams echoed as they continued their way down and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Nice entrance," someone commented as they rushed by.

"What's going on?" Santi asked.

"The enemy has launched an offensive attack on the city. You two, go to your stations," Roy said to Ray and Santi. "You two come with me," to Edward and Christin.

"Well, see ya," Santi shrugged, waving.

"Hopefully," Edward muttered under his breath.

"We'll be flying in the airship _Exodus_. Alphonse and Aislinn are already there. You'll need to activate your Godchild powers as soon as we board to be prepared for battle. There's the possibility of hand-to hand combat, so to speak, so be on your guard," Roy said briskly as they walked through the bustling headquarters. Mobile suits lit up as they were turned on and a few were moving around as the drivers checked everything to make sure it worked. People were running in every possible direction but managing to avoid crashing into one another.

"You're alive, thank heaven!" Aislinn breathed when the three boarded the plane. "When I heard that the school had been hit with a missile, I thought the worst had happened."

"Guess we're related after all. I always assume the worst too," Christin grinned fleetingly.

"Hey, that's nothing to be proud of," Alphonse said.

"Transform quickly, please, we're running out of time," Josiah said as he fiddled with the plane's controls. "All sectors listen carefully. This is most likely another world war, though the masses don't know much about it. I want to thank all of you for your sacrifice and hard work because this wouldn't have been possible without all your help."

"Opening main doors now," Caleb reported, putting on a headset.

"All mobile sectors are ready to go," Narci reported.

"Airships are ready as well," Fuery added.

"Alright everyone, take your seats and strap down. Take-off can be rough and with enemy fire in the air it won't be easy," Katie barked.

"You ready for this?" Edward asked.

"I hope so, I really do," Christin mumbled.

"Don't you dare get all defeatist now, sis," Aislinn scoffed, offering her hand. "We're all depending on you."

"Right back at you," she smirked, taking the offered hand. In a flash of golden light they activated their Godchild powers. Now the only thing they had to do was fight.

* * *

_**Area 51 1/2**__ 12-4-10: alright, the big battle's started! Woo hoo! I was listening to Linkin Park's points of authority (I can't spell the real thing to save my life... it's such a weird abbreviation) during most of this chapter, which was written after I slept a bit, so I'm not as tired as when I wrote the last chapter. The music video is so cool, I definitely recommend it._

_On a more random note, there's another spider stuck between my screen and windowpane._

_Until chapter 68..._


	68. Hard Battle

_**68: Hard Battle**_

"Here we go," Josiah warned. The plane rumbled to life and lifted off the ground. "Say goodbye to Midgard. It'll probably be nothing but debris by the time we're done."

The plane veered sharply upwards, towards the roof of the cavern. Edward felt him self slide backwards against his seat as the craft soared to the roof, which was cracking open like an egg. Dozens of other machines soared through the air in a swarm like bugs or birds. For a moment or two, he reveled in the sheer awesomeness of this strange world. People who didn't know the others existed were working side by side for the same cause: the world's salvation.

"Those things can fly?" Christin asked, looking out the window.

"The mech suits? Yes, they can. It's more convenient. It cost a bit more to get the fuel for flight, but they won't be airborne long. It's just until they reach the surface," Caleb replied.

"Oh my..." Riza said, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Enemy is in sight, prepare to engage in battle!" Josiah barked into his headset. There was a chorus of replies from various soldiers. "Alpha, Gamma, be on your guard. We don't know what kind of weapons they're packing."

"S-sir, there's signs of movement on the ground," someone reported. "A lot of movement. Actually, it looks like it might be ground troops."

"Ground squadrons Alpha, Gamma, Beta, take your positions. The rest of us will proceed on ahead," Josiah commanded. The Godchildren stood up and assumed various positions around the cabin, in case they were needed.

"Uh, if we're Godchildren, why aren't we fighting too?" Aislinn mumbled under her breath.

"Your job is to take out Homunculus," a familiar voice replied.

"Lanfan?" Christin exclaimed.

"Idiot prince!" Edward pointed.

"That's emperor!" Lin retorted hotly.

"We've got company," May warned, her voice tense.

"Alert the weapons station," Josiah replied.

"Attention all _Exodus _weapon specialists. There are fifteen airships heading this way. Stand by for orders," she said into her headset. "Orders sir?"

"Open fire."

"All units open fire. I repeat, all units open fire."

"When the hell did they get here?" Edward hissed.

"Who knows? I'm just glad everyone's here and safe," Alphonse replied.

"Sir, we're taking quite a beating down here. The Unforgiven are stronger than usual!" someone called, their voice echoing over the loudspeaker.

"Activate SW 2, 3. Fire at will," Josiah replied, flipping a switch on the main control panel.

"Mama, I'm scared," Joey whined to Kelsie.

"Take the children down into the hull. They'll be safer there," Katie commanded.

"Right," Kelsie nodded, gathering the children and ushering them away through a sliding door. "Good luck."

"Where's Rose? I haven't seen her yet today," Edward asked.

"She's part of the ground troops," Josiah replied curtly, steering the ship around a building.

"Ground troops? But why?" he demanded.

"Because I'm sick and tired of being normal. I want to do my part and help win this war. I'm like anyone else down here," Rose's voice replied. Her face appeared on a small holographic screen. "I want to go home when this is over."

The ship rocked suddenly, sending anyone standing to the floor.

"Sir, we've been hit pretty badly down here. The second engine was struck with a stray missile and its losing power fast. At the rate it's going, we might crash into something if we don't get a large surge of power," Armstrong reported, his own hologram screen popping up.

"Won't your alchemy work?" Josiah sighed.

"The Armstrong technique has been passed down for generations, but it won't repair something as advanced as this," the man replied sadly.

"Very well, I'll send someone down to help."

"Omega squad wants clearance for SW 1," Lanfan called.

"Granted," Josiah replied.

"Omega, you have been cleared for SW 1," she said into her headpiece.

"SW?" Edward repeated.

"Short for secret weapon. We have four different methods of spreading the euphorium that kills the enemy: gas bombs, machine gun type bullets, missiles, and plasma explosion," Winry grinned. "The plasma explosion is by far the coolest, but it's also the most dangerous because we don't know how the drug affects humans yet. We were conducting tests, but nothing significant showed up in the studies before we had to mobilize."

"Al, Rin, go to the engine room and help Armstrong. We're losing altitude and power fast," Josiah ordered.

"Right, " Alphonse nodded. He and Christin ran to the elevator just beyond the sliding door. They went to the engine room two floors below. The ship rocked again, making them cling to the railing in the hallway.

"I don't understand why I'm your correspondent," she muttered.

"Is that an insult?" he asked.

"No, I'm just wondering. Haven't you noticed that your outfit matches mine, while Ed and Aislinn's match?" she inquired.

"Well, I did notice that, but I never thought to pay any attention to it. And how do you know you're the correspondent? You could be the Godchild," he replied.

"I just have a feeling," she grumbled.

"You two look absolutely magnificent!" Armstrong boomed as the pair entered the room. "I shall make sure the pass the story of the Godchildren down through every generation of the Armstrong family to come!"

"That's nice, where's the damage?" Alphonse said quickly. The man pointed to a large hole in the side of the ship and large cables dangling loosely in the wind, sparks flying from their torn ends.

"The wall can be fixed with simple alchemy. The cables are a different matter," Christin said, stepping over the even larger cables across the floor connecting one engine to another.

"Christin, watch it!" Alphonse warned as small cables wove their way across the ground. She shrieked as they started wrapping around her legs.

"Wait a minute, that's it!" she said suddenly, snapping her fingers.

"Christin..." Alphonse started again.

"It's alright Alphonse. I know what to do. This happened before. The technology of this world sees our power as a sort of battery and tries to get more power from us. By coming into direct contact with me, the cables will absorb the power needed to refuel the engine," she explained. "Go fix the hole over there."

"Alright, if you say so," he shrugged. A quick transmutation fixed the warped metal. A horrible feeling of emptiness slammed into his gut as larger cables went after his companion. He watched, awe-struck, as she was completely encircled and lifted off the ground. "Ed isn't going to like this," he muttered as she was strapped down against the engine, held in place by cabled of all sizes.

"I'm sure he can cope," she replied with a smile. "I'll use my power to fuel the engine and we'll be back in shape for the battle."

"You look like you're in pain," he stated. She was sweating a bit and looked exhausted. For a split second, he saw his mother's face when he had come home that one day to find her collapsed on the floor.

"It hurts when they try to get under my skin, literally. That and the emptiness inside them makes me feel a little ill, but otherwise I'm alright," she assured him. "Go back to the main cabin, you're more needed there."

"But..." he started.

"Go, now!" she barked. There was a cracking sound and a flash of blue light. Alphonse turned and ran for the elevator, trusting her to know what she was doing. Christin watched as bits of her technology-themed armor fell to the ground. This was what she could do for them, right now.

* * *

"Where's Christin?" Edward demanded when his brother came back to the main cabin.

"She stayed down in the engine room," Alphonse replied. Edward pursed his lips, but chose not to pursue the matter. There were more important things to worry about right now.

"Live video feed coming in," Winry announced, flipping a switch.

"Pitiful, pathetic... is that really all you've got?" Rio's voice cackled. Her face appeared on a large screen. "I really expected something more... fearsome. You look like little toy planes!"

"River... glad to see you're alive," Josiah replied grimly.

"Don't lie to me, Creatrix. You feel sorry for me. You pity me. Worthless, fleeting emotions is what they are. This will be like taking candy from a baby," she sneered. "You're offering us no challenge at all!"

"What do you want, River?" Josiah said through gritted teeth.

"My Master wanted to chat with his parents," she smiled, moving out of the way of a black blob with a wicked leer.

"I see you're trying to correct your mistake," Homunculus said in a manner much like one would use to chat about something boring like the weather. "Foolish of you, really. I'm far more powerful than any of you put together."

"Thou art the fool, child," Josiah replied, in an instant changing into his god form - his true form. "Thou thinkest thou art stronger than we, but is it we who are stronger."

"Lies," Homunculus scoffed. "You're just scared that I'm gonna kick your sorry asses. That's what you get for banishing me and forgetting about me as you did all those years ago."

"If thou had not betrayed the rules we set down and granted that man the power to betray the king, we would not have banished thee," Katie added, also taking on her god form. She gestured to Edward. "He is a good and honest man. He did what was right, not what he wanted, when he learned of the conspiracy. He was by far one of the best rulers of the old world and it is he who will put an end to your plans."

"Why point at me and call me a king?" Edward asked.

"All will become clear in due course, child," Katie replied, smiling at him.

"Ed, over here," Fuery said, waving the blond over. "This might not be what they're talking about, but it's the closest we came. A thousand years ago, there was a king named Edward. He and his sister Ethelfleda were very close. During a military campaign, Edward was reported missing. He turned up suddenly about a year after disappearing and helped unite the warring tribes into one kingdom. What is modern day Amestris is his former kingdom Amestria. He was killed during a war a few years later. There really aren't any images of him because most have been destroyed, but his likeness appears on a few coins and in a mosaic. This is one coin." Fuery help up a paper covered in pictures of ancient-looking coins.

"Christin was actually the first one to notice it, but it looks almost exactly like you, if not a bit older and with much longer hair," Fletcher added, removing his headset. "There are also images of a coin depicting Ethelfleda, who looks like the twins. Pretty freaky, don't you think?"

Edward looked at the paper. The first image was of a coin he had seen pictured in a history book when he was little. He hadn't bothered to pay attention to it then, being absorbed in alchemy, but now that he looked closely, the profile on the coin did look a bit like him. Not that he was bragging or anything. And the second coin did look like the twins. It was the image at the bottom of the page that most interested him: it was of the mosaic inside Cassiopeia's giant bathroom. He had only been there once, but he was sure he wasn't making a mistake. And that strange hourglass he had definitely seen before.

"That boy? A king?" Homunculus laughed. "You must be joking! Not only do you have your years confused, you're completely blind. There's no way someone as self centered as him can become a king, even if he could travel back in time to the eras when there were kings."

"But he can travel back in time," Josiah stated.

"More lies. I've already wasted too much time chatting. Now I'm going to obliterate all of you!" Homunculus roared. The image fizzled away and the enemy craft changed their direction, aiming instead for the _Exodus_.

"Edward, take the controls. We are going to deal with the miscreant ourselves," Josiah ordered.

"Is that wise?" Russell asked.

"We have no choice. It is our problem and we shall solve it," Katie added, joining Josiah. They vanished behind the door and in a few minutes there was a small craft flying away from the ship.

"Remember your training, Edward!" Narci called. "You can do it!"

"I hope so..." he muttered, taking Josiah's abandoned seat.

"Incoming missile on the right," someone reported. Purely by instinct, Edward grabbed the steering mechanism and turned the craft to the right so hard it flipped over a few times. The missile struck a nearby building.

* * *

"How are you holding up, Mom?" Oliver asked.

"Could be better, I suppose," Rose said through gritted teeth. Her mech suit was being overpowered by Techno-Cretins. "Requesting permission for SW 4 immediately!"

"Confirmed," Edward's voice replied.

"Thank you very much," she grunted, slamming her hand down on the large blue button to her left. The air echoed with a cracking sound as a wave of blue plasma exploded from her machine. The monsters attacking her dissolved into nothing, as did the Unforgiven swarming forward. "Take that, you ugly bastards!"

"It's gonna take more than that to get rid of them all," Belphoebe huffed. "I worry about our supplies of euphorium."

"We'll be fine," Santi said firmly, her suit charging through a mob of monsters. "We may have lost a few soldiers already, but I'm not going down without a fight!"

"My feelings exactly, Cousin," Ray agreed. Something leaping onto his back with incredible force made him stagger and fall to his knees. He was about to turn around and clobber whatever it was, but something long and cold pierced his abdomen.

"Ray!" Santi screamed. She watched as he opened his mouth to speak, instead coughing up blood. He smiled weakly at her and gave her a thumbs-up sign before his screen vanished. "No, Ray!"

"Santi, get it together!" Belphoebe barked. "If you get emotional now you'll be killed as well!"

"Requesting permission for SW 4," the teen mumbled into her headset.

"Granted."

She unleashed the same attack Rose did a few moments ago. She poured some of her own power into it. After all, it was created by love, right? Surely her love for her cousin counted for something. A small circle in the teeming mass of monsters and mech suits was created, Santi's machine in the middle of them.

"Santi, get out of there now!" someone ordered. "The building's collapsing!"

She just barely dodged the falling debris. As if in slow motion, she watched monster fight against machine. It reminded her of something she saw in a movie once. She heard people chattering from her headset. Something struck her suit, making a crack in the glass window. Another movie scene played, of zombies trying to get at a few surviving humans. Was this what war was like? Was it like the movies? Obviously not, because they didn't have powerful alchemists and gods in the movies. All the same, it felt so surreal. And to think that a few months ago she was just an ordinary girl, well... as ordinary as one can be when they've got powers gifted by the gods. That sort of gift was glorified all the time in stories and movies, but in real life it wasn't exactly so. She had been mocked when she was a little kid, taunted and teased by her classmates. She kept her powers a secret through middle and high school, to spare herself from the torturous mockery. People just didn't understand... normal people didn't understand. These people... her comrades... they understood. Granted most of them were like her, gifted with special powers, be it alchemy, magic or whatever it was called. Still... there had to be something she could do. There had to be something...

"Alright, you freaks of nature... I'll show you what true power really is!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Rose watched as Santi charged into a mob of beasts. She wondered what she had meant by that last statement. There was an explosion of purple light from amidst the monsters.

_"This is what I can do for them... I can sacrifice my power and disable the enemy's machines for a while, letting them take the bastards out... this is for you, Toby..."_

"For me?" Tobias asked aloud. His heart throbbed painfully as the thoughts left his head. Hot tears stung his eyes as he became aware of what was going on.

"Toby?" Kelsie asked, doing her best to calm Ethan, who had started crying.

"Santi's gone..." he said bitterly. "She sacrificed her power to help us take down the enemy machines. That kind of move will most likely kill her..." Large tears spilled from his green eyes as he spoke, and soon enough he was sobbing.

* * *

_**Area 52 1/2**__ 12-4-10: I really should be working on my SP right now(I wasted an entire day writing). I'm such a procrastinator. But I'm so close to being done with book 2! Maybe I have my priorities mixed up... maybe I just hate schoolwork... either way, I'm wasting time writing when I should be drawing. DXM manga is temporarily postponed until I finish my SP, unfortunately. Well, maybe I could work on it during school... because I said I was gonna work on SP at home. Linkin Park's points of authority works well with this chapter as well. It really sets the tone for the fight scenes. Can you believe I'm almost done with book 2? I'm planning to finish it by the end of next week, considering the rate I'm churning out chapters. (But that's because I'm finally getting to write all the stuff I've had in my head since the beginning of the book...)_

_The movies Santi is talking about are 'I Am Legend' (the part where the zombie bashes his head against the glass door and Will Smith's character recalls his daughter saying something about a butterfly) and 'Avatar' (where the idiotic Earthlings try to blow up everything and the chick tells Jake 'Ewya has heard you!' when the animals attack). Both movies are highly recommended._

_Until chapter 69, please review and keep reading! I love all of you!_

_Anyone know how to get rid of back pain, by any chance? My back and neck have been killing me for about a week now._


	69. Confrontation 1

_**69: Confrontation 1: Aislinn and Robin (Haunted)**_

"Josie, something's not right," Katie said warily. "Something's breaking away from that insanely large machine." She pointed at the small black dot moving away from the giant humanoid robot stomping through what remained of the city.

"Damn! They're trying to run away!" he swore.

"I'm not running. I'd never do something so cowardly," Homunculus sniffed. "Since you two want to fight me, I can only make it fair. Meet me in New York. You know where, I assume?"

"The castle," Josiah replied curtly.

"Bingo. See you there, that is, if you have the guts..." he sang.

"Do we have a choice?" she asked.

Josiah looked at her from over his shoulder. "No, we don't. We said we would take care of our problem, and I intend to keep my word. They're all good people, but they won't be saved if we don't do something."

"I guess you're right. I just hate facing my mistakes," she pouted.

"Everyone hates that," he chuckled, steering the small plane east, towards New York. If his calculations were correct, they should be there be evening.

* * *

"Now I'm in charge," Rio smirked, taking Homunculus's vacant seat. The fool had left the main battle to duke it out with his parents. How cute.

"I don't think so," Ixion said firmly, grabbing her wrist.

"You think you're better suited to lead the campaign than I?" she shrieked. "Master chose me! You are insignificant and worthless!"

"You, despite being the company's biggest success, are unfit to lead an army. You know nothing of warfare or strategy," he replied coolly.

"Fuck strategy! We'll blow the mother fuckers off the face of the earth and solve all the problems then and there!" she screeched. "All units fire at will. I repeat, fire at will! Hit anything you want to, just destroy the enemy!"

"You're being hasty, child," Ixion growled. "Running blindly into battle will surely get us killed. Is that what you want?" he demanded, striking her. She staggered backwards and pressed a hand to her cheek.

"How dare you raise a hand against me!" she cried incredulously. "I'll have you slaughtered along with those pathetic humans!"

"My, my, my... looks like the power has gone to your head," he chuckled wickedly. "I may have to shut you down if this continues. You're completely ignoring your programming. Computer, scan river for viruses."

Rio froze in place as the computer probed her internal network. Her mouth flapped open and closed like a fish out of water gasping for air. She sunk to her knees when it was over, pressing a hand to her throat. The ornament nearest her head chimed. She reached up and tore it off, wings and all. A few wires were exposed, pouring sparks onto her shoulder and charring the skin. Not that she cared nor noticed. She had long since been immune to physical pain.

"No threat detected," the computer announced.

"Maybe it's just faulty wiring, then? This was our first time performing the conversion surgeries... those nimrods were bound to make a mistake sooner or later," Ixion mumbled, bringing his hand to his face thoughtfully.

"You bastard..." she spat viciously. "I ought to kill you right here, right now."

"You can't. You're not allowed to do that," he sneered. The ship beneath their feet trembled suspiciously. Beams of purple and blue light shot through the outer shell, burning holes in whatever they touched.

"Sir, we're losing altitude fast," someone reported.

"Then do something about it!" Ixion snapped.

"Short tempered as always, I see," Corydon snickered. "If you're so concerned, why don't you do something?"

"That's funny, I don't remember giving you permission to breathe, let alone talk!" Ixion spanned, punching Corydon square in the face. The man reeled back and clutched his nose, which was spurting blood all over his clothes. "Talk back to me again and you'll be joining the corpses on the ground."

"Looks like I'm not the only one on a power-trip," Rio scoffed.

"You will be no exception if that attitude of yours persists! I'm second-in-command of this organization and in the absence of the Master, my word is law!" Ixion barked. "Take us down as gently as you can."

"Aye sir," the one who reported the altitude loss confirmed.

The craft landed less than gently, but everyone on board was no more than shaken up. The worst damage done to a person, besides Corydon's nosebleed, was someone tripping as they walked down a hall.

"S-sir, one of the main gas pipes was hit! The whole ship's going to blow!" someone called as they ran into the main cabin. There was a series of popping sounds and the entire ship was engulfed in smoke and flames. People screamed as they were burnt by the fires and tried uselessly to open the emergency doors.

Ixion, his entire backside singed by the explosion, hauled himself off the ground, grinding his teeth against the searing pain. He heard the ship behind him collapse as it burned, anyone inside either dead or dying, slowly and painfully.

"Damn it! Those bitches can't do anything right!" he spat, ramming his fist into the ground. All around him were corpses of monsters, zombies and hapless bystanders who got caught in the crossfire. Mangled parts and pieces of machinery littered the street, along with large chunks of demolished buildings.

With great difficulty he stood up, wincing as his back stretched. He felt blood, more than what was already drying on his back, seep from the burns and cuts caused by the explosion. He looked up to see a building down the street go up in flames.

"Well, well, well... what have we here?" a female voice asked. He knew that voice, recognized the faint accent. He turned around to see Aislinn standing behind him, pointing a sword at him. "What's wrong, baby? Your toys stop working?"

"You traitorous bitch," he swore, staggering a bit from the pain. "I gave your life back and this is how you repay me?"

"It was Envy who originally had me killed in that train accident, so he could use the both of us. If anyone is to blame it is him," she replied tersely.

"What the fuck do you want, you filthy whore?" he spat, disgusted.

"I want to fight you on equal terms and bestow upon you the pain and suffering my family and I have felt at your hands. My sister's rape, my husband's conversion to a Homunculus, my death and tortured revival, my brother's pain and suffering at being witness to all that and not being able to do anything," she replied evenly.

"You want revenge?" he laughed breathily.

"I want justification," she corrected, shaking her head. "Robin Ixion McLean, I formally challenge you to a battle to the death!" she declared.

A dry, cold breeze blew through the abandoned street, picking up strands of her red and purple hair and making them glimmer in the half-shrouded winter sunlight. Her eyes, more brown than green, flashed fiercely as she stared him down, expecting an answer. Her sword, unwavering in her grip, glinted in the light from the battle raging all around them and the fires and sunlight.

"Choose your fate, you bastard!" she roared.

"I accept," he grunted, dashing for her as quickly as he could.

Every move he made was strained because of the burns. He felt tired, but something made him move... prevented him from lying down and dying slowly. He swiftly transmuted a sword of his own, the blade long and thin like a Japanese katana sword. He was sure Aislinn's short sword would be proven ineffective. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the hush that had fallen over the street.

"Is that it? You know, Robbie, I really did expect more from an alchemist as high-ranking as you used to be. Or are you just scared that I am going to kill you as well?" she asked, laughing lightly.

"Don't tempt fate, slut," he muttered under his breath, tightening his grip.

When he had first became a state alchemist, he had tattooed transmutation circles on his palms, similar to an old associate of his, Kimblee, though Kimblee was far more volatile than he. The circles, though the ink was faded and a pale grey instead of the vibrant black they had once been, were activated and he tried to fuse the two swords together. A light purple flash of lightning formed from where the two weapons were touching.

He screamed as he reeled backwards. His sword dropped from his hands, sticking in the ground like a strange sort of grave marker. He glanced down at his hands. His palms were burnt and bleeding badly. He glared up at Aislinn, baring his teeth like a wild animal.

"You can't defeat me, Robbie," she smiled prettily despite the horrors occurring around them. "First my baby sister kills you, now I'm going to kill you. Isn't that funny?" Someone's scream echoed off the walls of the remaining buildings and another explosion rocked the ground.

"Wanna bet?" he chuckled dryly, closing his hands into fists. "I'll kill you, then your precious sister, and then the brothers... and after that, maybe even the children. You're all disgusting anyway! Two sisters marrying two brothers... it's like incest. You're disgusting and filthy and none of you deserve to live!"

"And you do?" she demanded. "You who beat and rape women, who torture and kill numbers innocent people without a hint of remorse! You, an empty shell of a former life, held together by the sticky threads of a web of deceit and betrayal and vengeance! You who lives for no purpose other than to make people suffer! You aren't worthy of living."

He smiled and chuckled wryly, shaking his head. "Pretty mighty words from someone like you. You steal your sister's boyfriend while she cheats on him with his brother... you think you're so damn saintly! Human beings are filthy and disgusting and I hate all of them!"

"The road to love is full of obstacles. I was made aware of that long ago, thanks to you. Those are normal human emotions, something you, unfortunately, lack!" she snarled, striking at him with her sword.

He grunted as the metal sliced the flesh of the arm he raised to protect his face.

"I pity you, really, I do. You could've been so much more," she lilted, cocking her head to the side.

"Heh... preach at me all you want to. Nothing you can say will have an effect on me," he snickered.

"I know that. But still, I have to try. I'm stubborn like that," she smiled grimly.

"You fool!" he laughed, grabbing her extended arm and dragging her onto the ground. Her sword clattered to the ground, the metal ringing. "I can't believe you fell for it! You're as stupid as your sister!"

She cried out in pain as he punched her repeatedly, the cries fading into pained whimpers. Her cheek was sore and bleeding a bit. She spat blood out of her mouth, the iron taste rich on her tongue. One hand clamped around her throat, squeezing out the air left in her lungs. She felt her consciousness slip away from her with each passing second. If she didn't do something quickly, she would be killed.

Summoning all her remaining strength, she forced her power out of her body in a brilliantly colored explosion. Air was sucked into her lungs as Robin's body was blasted off her. She coughed a bit and sat up, bringing one hand to her stinging cheek and the other to her throat. She heard something large hit the ground. There was a circle of pink and purple light around where she sat, a pentacle formed from ribbons of light connecting the edges. The same light swirled in the air like mist or fog, pulsing gently like a beating heart and glowing like fireflies, so beautiful it was almost frightening.

"There's no way... you could beat me..." Robin gasped, trying to crawl forward in a vain attempt to attack her again.

"Light shall always triumph over darkness. It may create shadows, but it can eliminate them as well," she said around a cough.

She stood up, wobbling a bit from lack of oxygen. Another explosion sounded somewhere, followed by the crumbling of yet another edifice. She walked over to him, the circle of light following her like a strange sort of halo.

"Right here, right now, it's the end for you," she said solemnly. "I sincerely hope the pieces of your soul are never reassembled into the concept of 'you' ever again."

"You can't kill me," he scoffed.

"You wanna bet?" she asked dangerously, summoning her sword. The weapon formed in her hand, glowing bright pink and purple. She raised it above her head, ready to deliver the finishing blow that would end his wretched existence for good.

She brought the sword down, gritting her teeth, but halted the action. Robin had turned to dust before her eyes. All that remained was a yellowed skeleton, the skull covered by a plate of metal with wires dangling inside the cavity.

"Hey, what happened?" Alphonse asked as he approached her. "Did you kill him?"

"No, someone else did the job for me," she replied smiling weakly.

Her legs gave out and she sunk to the ground. Alphonse caught her and held her close.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon. He was just a small part of the enemy. Our job is done," he said softly, brushing sweat-dampened hair out of her face. She breathed heavily, exhausted from using too much of her power at once.

"Where are the others?" she panted.

"They're en route to New York. Josiah called and told them to meet them there. Alright, get on," he said, turning his back to her.

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to leave you here to get crushed by falling rubble. We can wait out the rest of the battle in Midgard," he replied, grabbing her arms and draping them around his neck. She tightened her grip as he grabbed her legs and hauled her off the ground.

They trudged through the remains of the city, weaving around rubble, carcasses, and broken battle suits. They stopped once or twice, to let Alphonse stretch his muscles and take a small break.

"Hey, look at that," he nodded towards a small clearing. A baby's cries echoed in the growing silence as the rage of battle waned.

"A baby... what's it doing here?" Aislinn asked, blowing stray hair out of her face.

"Whatever it's doing there, we should take it with us," he said.

"You're right. It might die if it's left out here," she agreed, sliding off the chunk of building Alphonse had set her on.

"You okay?" he asked warily.

"I feel better after resting a bit. I think I can walk on my own now," she smiled. She picked her way through the rubble and debris, kneeling down to pick up the infant. It was young, perhaps a year old, and crying. She tore off a part of her Godchild clothes and wrapped the fabric around the infant, picking it up and carrying it back to Alphonse.

"What is it?" he asked. Aislinn smiled, knowing that he meant the gender, not the species of the baby.

"It's a girl..." she replied, showing him the child, "...named Santi."

"Santi?" he repeated.

"When she sacrificed her power to let us take down the enemy machines, she must've been turned into a baby." she looked up at him and grinned, "What do you think? Wanna give Ai a sister?"

"Aislinn! Alphonse!" someone called. "Thank heaven, you're alive!"

"Belphoebe!" Alphonse replied.

"What are you two doing up here?" the blond woman inquired, pausing to catch her breath.

"Saving a dear friend," Aislinn replied, gesturing at the infant cradled in her arms.

"We were on our way back to Midgard when we found her," Alphonse added.

"Oh, I was headed there myself. I sent a message to any survivors to meet there," Belphoebe smiled wearily.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting any longer," Aislinn said firmly.

"The others?" the blond asked.

"New York," Alphonse replied, pointing in the general direction.

A cool breeze wafted through the area, carrying with it the scent of sea salt and the caws of seagulls. The birds flew in circles overhead, bright white against the fading light of the day.

"Oh, look!" Belphoebe exclaimed, pointing due west.

"Wow..." Alphonse breathed, taking in the sight pointed out.

The sun, looming large and round in the sky, was setting. It crested the horizon, setting the ocean aflame. The three heard the crashing of waves and cries of birds. Something leapt out of the water, followed by three more.

"Dolphins!" Belphoebe laughed. "There hasn't been any life in the ocean for two hundred years because it was so polluted."

"Maybe things will be alright after all," Alphonse suggested with a hint of a smile.

"Maybe," Aislinn agreed.

As she watched the sun set behind the ocean, something she had never seen before because her home country was completely inland, she silently wished that the others would be successful in their battles, like she had been in hers.

* * *

_**Area 51 1/2 **__12-5-10: I was sick last night. I made two trips to the bathroom because I kept puking. I almost fell asleep on the bathroom floor once too. It was bad. I kinda don't wanna eat soup anymore, because that was what I threw up. It was so nasty... and I had eaten Italian style wedding soup, my favorite kind of soup ever! My mom reported that the date on the can was December of 2012, because I said that I probably ate some bad soup. She said that I had just over-eaten, which would make sense because I did eat a lot that day... but I was totally fine until I ate the soup. Strange..._

_Anyway, I'm almost done with book 2! Can you believe it? There will be two more chapters about the battle then a few wrap-up chapters and an epilogue. I'm so happy that I met the parameters I set for this one, as opposed to book 1 (75 chapters)._

_The part of the title in parenthesis is from Evanescence's song 'Haunted'. It works well for Robin's relationship with both Aislinn and Christin (especially the part about rape for Rin), but now the SOB's dead! Huzzah!_

_Well, until chapter 70!_


	70. Confrontation 2

_**70: Confrontation 2: Edward and River (Get Up and Go)**_

"Are you sure it was alright to just drop off Al like that, like he was going to school?" Winry asked.

"Al's fully capable of taking care of himself. I have complete faith in him," Edward replied with traces of a smile.

"Alright, if you say so," the blond woman shrugged.

"What's the damage so far?" Christin asked as she entered the cabin.

"Most of the city has been demolished, but there are survivors," Lanfan reported.

"Anyone from our team?"

"They're all holed up in Midgard."

"Where have you been?" Edward asked as his wife joined him.

"Engine room. Took longer than expected to repair everything," she replied, leaning over the back of his chair.

"Should I even ask why you're all beaten up?" he asked with a grin, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"I have issues?" she offered. "Where'd glasses man go?"

"New York. He called in a while ago to tell us to meet them there. Al and Aislinn stayed behind to help maintain something resembling order in Midgard," he replied.

"So we're going to New York?" she asked.

"Are you deaf?" he retorted.

"Bright lights, big city, that's where I wanna be," Christin sang. "Something about the cars, I think, and the subways so pretty..."

"Goofball," he scoffed.

"You say something?" she demanded, folding her arms.

"Nothing, nothing, not a thing," he exaggerated, waving his hand dismissively.

"How long until we reach New York?" May inquired.

"Approximately an hour and a half," Fuery replied.

"Someone take over for me. I have to take care of something," Edward said suddenly, standing up and walking away. "Someone besides you," he said pointed as he walked past Christin.

"What the hell did I do now?" she asked.

"I'll do it," Lin said, taking the empty seat. "It's on autopilot, right?"

"Yeah," Edward answered.

"Hey, if it's on autopilot, why can't I drive?" Christin called as Edward vanished behind the sliding door.

"Knowing you, you'd probably end up taking it off autopilot and make us crash into something and kill us all," Roy replied bluntly.

"You people make me sound horrible..." she quibbled. "My transformation!" she exclaimed as her clothes changed back into her school uniform.

"Alphonse must've gone back to normal," Fletcher commented.

"He must've," she agreed, shrugging out of the green blazer and loosening her bow. "Can't say I blame him, though. We're being put through hell."

"That's a fair assessment," Russell nodded.

"I just hope that everything turns out okay. I mean, I feel sorry for all the innocents who are being hurt and killed because of this, but if that's what it takes, I suppose all I can do is pray," Christin mumbled.

"I thought you weren't religious," Riza commented.

"Fine, then I'll wish for everything to be okay," the young woman replied hotly.

* * *

"Where are you?" Edward asked aloud.

No one was around to hear him, but he felt the presence of something evil. He couldn't pinpoint its exact location, but it had been bugging him ever since he had taken down the main enemy airship. Now that things were more or less stable, he could properly investigate. He wound his way through the various levels of the airship, checking every possible nook and cranny. Everything came up clean. He found himself on the topmost floor, standing in front of the door that opened onto the roof of the ship. He wondered why there was such a door here, but faintly recalled someone mentioning it was easier to clean it that way. Clean the roof, at least. It'd be pretty stupid to try to clean inside the ship while standing on the roof. It was dark outside now, because they were flying against the sun and into a different time zone, three hours behind the West Coast, but strong floodlights illuminated the roof, making the metal gleam with shiny newness. If he hadn't known better, he would've said that the lights made it almost as bright as midday in the middle of summer.

"Found me, did you?" a voice inquired sweetly. "I guess hide-and-seek is over, then."

"No wonder I sensed something evil. You're here, Rio," he chuckled dryly. "So you latched onto our ship after yours blew up?"

"Something along those lines," Rio replied curtly, stepping into view. Terrible burns covered half of her body, along with various cuts and scratches. Edward forced back a wince. She might be corrupted by evil, but she was still his daughter. "I wanted to kill you personally."

"Kill me personally?" he repeated. "You can try."

"Just like that?" she asked.

"Just like that. See, it's your standard, albeit stereotypical, good versus evil battle to the finish. Guess who's supposed to win," he replied with half a grin.

"I am, because I'm more powerful than you," Rio replied, mimicking his grin.

"Yeah, fake power. I'm the real deal," he said, poking his chest with his thumb. "If you're so confident, let's have at it and see who the true power lies with."

"Don't get too cocky," she snapped, charging forward and striking him with her scepter. His cybernetic arm deflected it. "How do you expect to beat me when you have no weapon? You're so pathetic, Father."

"I do have a weapon," he smirked as his arm changed. It wasn't exactly like he used to make it, but the metal blade would nonetheless get the job done.

Rio stepped backwards and pointed her scepter at him, growling viciously. He took a fighting stance as well, half crouched and ready to pounce. He just hoped he wouldn't misstep and fall off the plane. Not that his wings wouldn't prevent that, but all the same he'd prefer not to fall.

"Typical of you, using brute strength and alchemy in a fight. Why did I expect more?" Rio sniffed, swinging her scepter around in a circle in hopes of hitting him in the head.

He nimbly dodged the attack and with a swing of his arm sliced her weapon in half. The severed part clattered against the roof and rolled away, falling off the edge and landing somewhere far below.

"How helpful. Now I have something to jab into your gut like Envy did all those years ago. Humans are so pathetic. They die so easily," she sneered.

"You're one to talk, aren't you?" Edward scoffed. "You're human too, and don't you dare claim otherwise."

"I was human, once. Back when I was born. But I've been changing, Father, into something else. I'm a machine now, as I'm sure you're aware. Cassiopeia performed conversion surgeries and made me stronger, smarter, and more durable. They gave me brand new eyes with which to see the dirtiness and filth clinging to the human race. Humans really are disgusting, giving in so easily to greed, lust, corruption, deceit. You've fallen victim once or twice yourself," she snickered, jabbing at him with her severed scepter.

"Because every human falls victim to those things. Everyone I know has been touched by greed, jealousy, anger, betrayal, all those things. We're not human if we don't evidence those things at some point in our lives. Part of being human is feeling those and so many more emotions," Edward defended hotly, heat rising to his cheeks.

"Let me guess, you're going to preach about love and friendship next!" she laughed. "You're not a priest; don't try preaching to me!"

She thrust her scepter forward again, this time hitting flesh and bone. Edward winced as his cheek was cut, blood oozing from the deep gash, trickling down his neck and sending a shiver up his spine.

"It kills my ego to admit this, but I can feel the pain you're hiding. Deep inside your core you're just as scared and insecure as anyone else in the universe. Truth told you that your humanity still exists. Why can't you believe that?" he said calmly.

"Shut up! I won't listen to your lies!" she screeched, swinging the scepter at him. Tiny red bullet-like shapes of light shot out at him. A quick transmutation created a barrier that stopped them.

"Rio, I'm not lying," he insisted. "Why won't you listen to me?"

**"Daddy... daddy, help me, please..."**

"Deep inside you're human, River, and you're still the daughter I love very much. I hate seeing you suffer like this. I can feel the pain you're hiding. You're hurt and scared and you want to go back to the way you used to be. If you'd let me help you I can fix you," he continued.

"Shut up!" she raged, launching another attack at him. This one clipped his shoulder, drawing blood in the process. "I'll kill you... so I won't have to listen to this anymore!"

What happened, Edward wondered, to make things turn out this way? Was he somehow a bad person? Or a bad father? He didn't want to be... he really just wanted things to calm down and go back to the way they used to be. He wanted to go back home with his family. He wanted to see his kid's smiling face when he greeted him at breakfast. He wanted to talk for hours with his wife before they settled down for the night. He even wanted to see that fat orange cat of theirs. Where had he gone wrong? What had he done wrong? Another attack skimmed across his leg, leaving parallel trails of blood.

Then he realized it: he hadn't done anything wrong. He was just a victim to fate. He didn't believe in stuff like that, but in this situation it almost made more sense than any logic or reasoning. Someone had played him. Someone else had made this happen. He was acting according to someone's predetermined will... doing what was decided he had to do.

No, that wasn't right. If this was fate or destiny or whatever the hell it was called, he could change it. Things weren't set in stone. He could still make a difference. There was something he could do. The notion made him more than a little ill at ease, but it looked like his only option. River clearly refused to listen to him, so he had no choice.

"Forgive me..." he mumbled, dodging another attack and circling around behind her.

He grabbed her around the shoulders with his left arm and plunged his right one deep into her chest. She stopped moving and gasped for air. He felt something wet and slightly warm and sticky fall onto his bare arm. It stank of old oil and dripped down his limb slowly.

"Y-you..." Rio croaked, barely able to get the word out.

"Light eliminates the shadows it created. I'll erase the shadow from inside you," he said in a low tone of voice.

His cybernetics were laced with euphorium, and like the other enemies he had fought he knew she reacted strongly with it. Maybe... just maybe... if he released enough of it he could expel the darkness planted inside her by Homunculus. He clenched his fist and felt the metal move slightly to allow room for the drug to escape. There was a burst of blue light and Rio screamed once, an earsplitting sound. The sound died away and he felt her go limp in his arms. Billions of black particles were expelled from her body along with bright blue ones. The black ones were absorbed by the blue, which then began floating towards the darkening sky. He couldn't help but watch as the blue particles joined the millions and millions of stars dotting the black night sky, their light challenged only by that of the crescent moon and the floodlights above him.

"When darkness opposes light, light will always prevail," he said somberly.

"S-silly Daddy... you've b-been reading... Mama's comic books again... ha-haven't you?" she asked weakly. Her hand gripped his feebly, squeezing it gently. "I... I'm sorry... that I d-didn't... b-believe in you... I guess I'm like... Mama... how sh-she distrusts people..."

"That's not true. You're not like that and neither is she. You both were drowning in darkness. I just wish I could've been more help to you... and to her," he said bitterly.

"I-it'll be alright... Daddy... you can... let me g-go..." she breathed, her grip on his hand tightening with incredible force for a moment or two. "I... I love you... both y-you and M-mama... v-very... very much..."

As suddenly as it had gained strength, all that strength drained away. Her hand fell away and he sunk to his knees, cradling her now lifeless body. He watched through tear-filled eyes as her body turned to dust and blew away in the wind. The tears flowed freely as he came to terms with what he had done.

He had killed his own child.

He wiped his arms clean of blood and oil as best as he could and stood up. Slowly, like his feet were made of lead, he made his way back to the main cabin. There was a strained silence through the entire ship and it was no better when he entered the room. Christin took a step forward, but paused, unsure what to do. He knew it was as difficult for her as it was for him. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw his Godchild transformation undo, and once more he stood in his school uniform.

"I killed our child," he said lamely, doing his best to hold back more tears.

"No, Edward, you saved our child," she corrected, tears of her own rolling down her pallid cheeks. "You did what you had to." She ran up to him and flung her arms around him. He responded almost automatically, holding her as close as was humanly possible.

"I love you..." he whispered into her ear. Over and over he repeated the phrase as they shared tears and pain. This, he supposed, was an equivalent exchange. An eye for an eye, a life for a life, that sort of thing. But knowing that didn't help ease the pain he felt deep in his heart. It was a pain that only time could heal, and even then it wouldn't go away completely. It was like the scars on his body where his artificial limbs were attached, there to stay and remind him of what had caused them each time he looked at them. This pain in his heart was like a thorn, wedged in so deep that it couldn't be removed.

"I know it's not easy, I know that it's hard. Follow the lights to the city, get up and go. Take a chance and be strong. You can spend your whole life holding on. Don't look back just go, take a breath, move along, you can spend your whole life holding on..." he heard his wife whisper. How fitting the lyrics seemed at that time... he couldn't let this hold him back. He would eventually have to get on with his life. The pain would always be there, and the memory, but he could move on... he _had_ to.

"We're approaching New York City," he heard someone say.

"Take the ship down in Central Park. We'll be waiting there," Josiah's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"How beautiful..." Winry breathed, getting up as close to the window as she could. Down below them like a million glittering jewels were the lights of New York City. She could see moving lights in small lines weaving among stationary lights. Those were probably cars, and the stationary ones were buildings.

"You okay?" Christin asked softly when Edward pulled away to wipe his face. He rubbed his hands across his cheeks, smearing dried blood across his skin. "You've got a pretty bad cut there."

"I'll be fine... because you're here for me. You share my pain and my joy... you're my everything," he replied, smiling a bit. "But a bandage might help a bit."

"Of course," she copied his small smile and went for the medical kit.

He sat down and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the wound on his shoulder to the somewhat cool air. The blood had dried there too, but his recent movement of the joint caused fresh blood to start flowing. It stung a bit, but otherwise it didn't bother him. Christin returned and pressed a cloth soaked in alcohol against the wound. He hissed from the stinging and ground his teeth together. She quickly and deftly cleaned and dressed the wound.

"What about your arm?" she inquired gently, glancing at his cybernetics. She set to work cleaning his face. He winced again at the alcohol she was using to clean the wound, but he supposed it was better than getting an infection. She dug out pads of gauze and a roll of medical tape from the small white box, cutting the gauze to size and tearing off strips of tape with her teeth. Soon his face was patched up as well.

"Covered in sticky oil and blood, but otherwise undamaged," he replied. She started rolling up his pant leg to tend the wounds there, since they were making a red stain on his green pants.

"Oh, sure, you keep your newfangled arm and leg in perfect condition, but you turn my automail into shrapnel?" Winry demanded.

At that, everyone had to laugh.

"I'm sorry?" Edward offered lamely. It wasn't his fault the cybernetics were more durable. And besides, he had been in plenty of fights before without even remotely damaging his automail. He absently wondered if he should keep his new limbs or go back to automail. "But if I keep these, you won't have to slaughter me each time I get in a fight."

"Why, because I can't fix them?" the blond woman retorted.

"Coming in for the landing," Lanfan reported.

The ship creaked a bit as it landed gently and almost silently on a large expanse of grass next to a large lake. Trees rustled in a warm breeze that blew through the city. The crew unboarded and gawked at their surroundings. In the middle of a vast, thriving city was a veritable countryside.

"Glad you could make it," Josiah greeted them as they came down the large ramp in the ships belly. "Good to see everyone is in one piece, more or less," he added, glancing pointedly at Edward. The blond chuckled dryly.

"I hope you're all prepared for this," Katie said, joining Josiah at the lake's edge. "You've been through hardship after hardship, and it all comes down to this."

"I think we can cope," Christin said firmly, wrapping her arms around Edward.

Despite the circumstances, he couldn't help smiling. So great was his love for his wife that even her touch could lift his mood, if even a little bit.

"I'm positive we can," he corrected.

* * *

_**Area 51 1/2 **__12-5-10: this one made me so sad. Who would've thought that Ed would do that? When I first designed Valor Project Rio, I pictured Rin killing her. Oh well, I guess I can let him have his way this once. Hey, how many of you hate me for killing Rio but letting Santi live?_

_The lyrics and part of the title in parenthesis are from Boys Like Girls' song 'Go'... it's a really sentimental song and the last half of the chapter is themed to that song. Go give it a listen, really. It'll help set the mood for the chappy, and it really explains what Ed's feeling. Poor guy... I sure am horrible, aren't I?_

_Something totally freaky happened not to long ago. I tried crawling under my blankets so I could lay down and type because my back's hurting again, and when I pulled them up under my arms, there was a spider scuttering back and forth across the corner near my head! I hate spiders! They're so creepy... and they don't even walk! What the hell is up with that? Now I'm scared to go to bed..._

_Until chapter 71..._


	71. Confrontation 3

_**71: Confrontation 3: The Core of Corruption part 1**_

"Now what do we do?" Russell asked.

"We wait until morning. Homunculus may be evil, but he has a fair sense of justice. He said he would give us until sunrise tomorrow morning to prepare for the final battle," Josiah reported. "He also gave his word that he wouldn't strike before then or flee under the cover of night."

"We've rented an entire floor in a hotel, so feel free to hunker down as you see fit," Katie added. "Get your kicks while you can; the next day or so is going to be grueling."

"I'm so tired I could sleep for a week!" Fletcher stretched, trying to stifle a yawn.

"An entire floor?" Winry asked skeptically. "How many millions did that cost?"

"Nothing, when you're got the ability to brainwash and hypnotize people," Josiah grinned.

"Some gods..." May commented. "Stooping to such petty tricks as brainwashing and hypnosis..."

"Put a sock in it," Lanfan grumbled. "We're all tired and a bit out of sorts. What we all need, first and foremost, is rest."

"Alright, follow me!" Josiah declared, pumping a fist into the air. Some nearby people cast weird looks in their direction. He started humming the song of 'Follow the Leader' as he marched the party through the park towards the hotel.

Katie grabbed Christin's arm, holding her back. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't think you were taking this seriously and said something I shouldn't have."

"Eh, no big deal," she shrugged. "Besides, there are bigger things to worry about besides insults made however many weeks ago."

"It was a few days, not weeks," Edward interjected.

"Days, seriously?" she blanched. "It feels like this has been going on for weeks now!"

"Technically it has been," he nodded. "Or, more accurately, a thousand years from what I've heard."

"I meant the battles, dum-dum," she sighed.

"If anyone's dumb, it you," he snickered as they followed behind the others.

"What was that?" she shrieked. "You're stupid! You're so stupid people think I'm smart!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Katie smiled at the simplicity of the argument over who was stupider than whom. If they could bicker like that in the face of all the bullshit going on, they'd be okay. She had complete faith that everyone would be okay.

* * *

"You're the only puppet left," Homunculus sighed heavily.

"Yes, Master," Corydon replied, dropping to one knee and lowering his head.

"That means you're more worthy than the others. Ixion I had to kill because he was too pathetic to be left alive, even though his former lover planned on killing him. River... yes, that was a bit of a shock, wasn't it? To think that that man would kill his own child so easily... it almost makes me feel sorry for them all..." Homunculus continued.

"Master, may I ask what your plan is?" Corydon inquired politely.

"Destroy those of the Truth. I can't face my nemesis on equal ground because it refuses to leave the realm of the Gate. Sure, I could enter it, but then I'd be stuck there and wouldn't be able to kill all the little humans trying to hard to beat me. It's cute really, the way they're trying so hard to win this battle..." he snickered.

"Downright adorable," Corydon agreed. "Are you really going to grant them the time you promised?"

"Of course I am. They're both terribly old now; it's the least I could do before they're terminated," he chuckled darkly.

"Naturally, Master," Corydon agreed again. "May I ask what my next mission is?"

The black blob turned around and leered at the man kneeling before him. He could see the man's evident unease and stifled a laugh. Humans could be so foolish. Then again, it was a human who created him in the first place. No, not a human... something less than human. A group of humans corrupted by the seven cardinal sins: lust, envy, greed, gluttony, wrath, sloth, and pride. It was from those vices he had been created, to oppose those who evidenced the seven cardinal virtues: faith, unquestioning belief; hope, a well-founded expectation of goodness or trust; charity, another way to describe love or kindness; prudence, acting with deliberate discretion and careful management; justice, being fair and honest; fortitude, patient endurance of misfortune and pain; and temperance, the opposite of gluttony.

He could see the people who represented those so-called virtues... the blond alchemist represented faith, with his firm belief in 'equivalent exchange'; the alchemist's brother represented charity, he had a gentle and kind heart; the blond's wife represented hope, it seemed she was always praying and wishing for things to be okay; the brother's wife represented prudence, since she always thought of every possible outcome and chose the best option; the hotheaded pyromaniac with the eye patch and his wife both represented justice, being both fair and firm in their decisions regarding others; his own mother, fortitude, because she endured so much pain and suffering even now; and his father, temperance, because he was the most level-headed of the group and hardly ever over-indulged. Of course, there were others who filled those traits, but it was most evident in those seven.

Just thinking about it made him angry. Good was always trying to trump evil, claiming that light banished shadows and other crap. Well, he would show them all what evil could do. He was the epitome of evil, the core of corruption around which all bad and evil things revolved.

"You are to be my new body. This one is decaying much faster than expected, and I shall need a new one," Homunculus grinned wickedly. Black tentacles shot out towards Corydon and encircled him. Within mere moments Homunculus was residing inside the body.

"A simple soul attachment, like that blond did for his brother all those years ago," he snickered to himself. He watched as the old vessel twitched and writhed on the floor in pain. Prolonged attachment to an improper vessel could result in severe pain for the vessel. Unfortunately, the most compatible vessel had been killed off not to long ago by her father. Oh well, this one would do for the time being, he supposed.

* * *

"You cold?" Edward asked as Christin shivered.

"No, not really. I just got a really bad feeling," she replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You sure? You're standing there in shorts and a tank top. It might be closer to spring on the East Coast, but it can still get pretty cold at night," he continued.

"I'll be fine. You're here for me, so I'll be fine. I feel a million times better when you're here with me," she shrugged. "Actually, hold that thought for a minute," she said, bringing a hand to her mouth and dashing for the bathroom connected to the hotel room.

"Still fine?" Edward inquired when the retching sounds had stopped. Christin lifted her head and sighed wearily.

"I really hate barfing..." she muttered. "I don't think this disease could get any worse..." she trailed off as she felt more vomit coming. Edward pulled her hair back away from her face. He had been through something similar twice before and knew more or less what to do.

"Would you miss me if I died?" he asked.

"Of course I would. What the hell kind of question is that?" she replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm just thinking..." he replied distantly.

"About what?"

"Today. So much happened so fast, I guess I'm still trying to absorb it all. And some part of me just wants to forget it all," he continued.

"It won't seem so bad one day. Everything eventually becomes just a memory. The pain your feeling won't go away completely, but it will ease with time," she replied, placing his hand over his heart. "But if you want I can go find some sleeping pills or something."

"No, I'm okay," he said quickly. The last thing he wanted was to be drugged. The drugs might help him sleep, but he wasn't sure how it'd affect his memory. He'd rather suffer.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged. "Someone once said that we learn by that we suffer, so if you wanna be masochistic, I guess I can't stop you."

"Damn right you can't," he grinned.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Katie asked sullenly. "We can't just kill our child, even if he is evil."

"Pfft, women. Ed killed his child and you don't see him moping around wailing 'Woe is me; I'm a terrible parent!' You should follow his example," Josiah replied.

"Since ancient times, killing one's parent has been a far worse crime than killing one's child," Katie mumbled.

"You're having second thoughts?" he inquired.

"How could I? We were the ones who created him. Was it our fault he turned out the way he did?" she asked, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Your fault, because you forgot about him," he pointed out.

"You could've brought him back as well!" she snapped, tilting her head back farther and glaring at him.

"I was busy helping short stuff sort out his life," Josiah defended. "Even as gods, there are things we can't control."

"What'll happen to us after this? Will we die?"

"We're immortal. Only our bodies will die," he replied.

"I know that. I'm not stupid like some people. I think I was asking if we'd go back home or not," she chuckled dryly.

"Home, like... Amestris home? Or..." Josiah trailed off.

"No, our real home, in Asgard," she said with a grin. "If all our friends live in 'Midgard', wouldn't that make our home 'Asgard'?"

"I suppose you're right, if you're using Christin Logic to determine that," he shrugged.

"It's a wonder that girl is understood by anyone," Katie laughed. "Any idea what to expect?"

"A whole lot of bullshit? At worst, he could summon another army and blow us off the face of the planet, so anything from just himself to an entire army," Josiah replied. "We can't be too careful fighting this enemy."

"I guess that's true. Honestly, I'm surprised he's giving us this frame of time to 'prepare'. Seems more than a little suspicious if you ask me. I think we had better be on our toes. Call Midgard and see how many people and machines survived and have them set to standby in case we need them. Sent word to the American army, navy, air force, everything. Tell them a foreign invader has threatened the country and Congress is debating whether to declare war or not," she decided firmly.

"Sounds like this is a serious problem. I'll tell someone from the American army in our services to call their higher-ups. An outsider calling something like that in could be seen as an act of terrorism," Josiah chuckled, though the situation was far from funny. He picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Go ahead," someone on the other end of the line answered. The number to headquarters was kept a secret, so if anyone called the offices the personnel could be sure it was a comrade or soldier. They operated on a different electrical server, so the enemy and even normal people wouldn't be able to wiretap and listen in on a conversation.

"Alert the highest ranking American military official and tell them to contact the president. Foreign armies are invading the West Coast and advancing towards the capital. Prepare any and all infantries, relay to the navy, air force, everyone. Do you copy?" Josiah barked into the phone.

"Roger that. Messages are being sent to all branches immediately, over," the person replied.

"First thing in the morning have everyone gather in Central Park. I want to see those people in some sort of uniform and ready to fight. We don't know how the enemy is going to attack, so we best have everything ready at our disposal," he said to Katie.

She nodded and pulled a cell phone out of her pocket, calling anyone that needed to be made aware of the situation. The pair worked long into the night, calling and planning and drawing various maps and military formations. It was two hours before dawn when two large boxes arrived.

"Attention all allied forces: gather immediately in the lobby of the hotel. Repeat, gather immediately in the lobby of the hotel," Josiah snapped into a megaphone. He heard scattered grumblings and sounds resembling things falling over.

"We have approximately two and a half hours before dawn. No one knows what time the enemy is planning to attack so we best be ready now. Change into these uniforms and meet up in Central Park, just inside the gate on this end of the street," he ordered when everyone was gathered downstairs.

"I thought I retired..." Edward grumbled, pulling his hair back into a tight ponytail. He almost hadn't noticed it, but he had his adult body back. It wasn't much different from his teenage body, but all the same he felt more normal than he had in the past few months.

"Quit complaining," Russell chided. "The sooner this war is over the sooner you can go back to your idealistic little life back in the Amestrian countryside."

"Is that a complement or an insult?" the blond inquired.

Bullets suddenly shattered the windows, piercing the walls and furniture. Everyone ducked down out of the way.

"Shit!" someone swore over the noise.

"Get out, now, now, now!" Roy ordered, shouldering open the door.

"Bastard started early," Christin commented dryly as a mass amount of people filed out of the hotel and into the streets.

"No he didn't. The sun's rising," Fletcher pointed out.

"Elrics, Tringhams! Gather as many civilians as possible and get them as far underground as you can!" Josiah barked over the roar of planes overhead.

"Got it!" the pair answered.

"Everyone into the subways!" Christin called over the chaos.

"It's another terrorist attack!" a woman screamed.

"It's Europe getting revenge for the wars!" someone else wailed.

"It's the end of the world! The Mayans predicted this thousands of years ago!" a third preached.

"It's Russia avenging the Cold War!" a fourth added.

"You idiot, that was three hundred plus years ago! This is for the last war!" someone corrected.

"Get in there, go, move it!" Russell snapped, ushering people into the subways terminal.

An explosion rocked the ground, sending people to the ground and flaming shrapnel into the air. Edward felt the heat of the explosion against his back. It felt like he was standing next to the sun. People screamed, the sound drowned out by more bullets whizzing by and planes roaring overhead. A siren began wailing through the entire city and even more people joined the throngs outside.

"Ed, transmute!" Christin ordered, pointing at the ground. The blond nodded and in a flash of light there was a large hole leading down into the earth.

"How far down do we need to go?" he asked over the din of the frightened civilians.

"Far enough to not get blown up!" she spat, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Impostors, keep transmuting until you get at least three miles down, then seal off the exits. We'll come find you when it's safe," Edward said to the brothers.

"Again with the impostors?" Russell blanched.

"Leave your petty arguments out of this and focus on the issue at hand!" Christin snapped. Another explosion rocked the terminal. A train made horrible screeching sounds as it rushed by. The lights flickered and bits of the ceiling fell, creating small clouds of dust and debris on the floor. There was a sound like something crashing, and flames shot from the end of the terminal.

"Everyone follow me!" Russell ordered. "Fletcher, take them down as far as possible."

"Right," the younger brother nodded.

"Ed, can you get me to a plane?" Christin asked as they pushed their way through the people pouring into the subway. They started running down the train tracks. With all the havoc going on up above, it was unlikely that any trains were still running. They ran past the place where the train that had rushed by crashed. People were writhing on the ground in pain and trying to extricate themselves from the wreckage as orange flames burned steadily, casting strange light and shadows on the smooth walls of the tunnels.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Maybe?"

"Definitely!" he corrected. "The _Exodus_ was carrying a few smaller aircraft. There still might be some left, if it hasn't been blown to smithereens yet."

"That's good enough," she replied, grabbing his arm and running faster.

"How long are these tunnels?" he half panted.

"They go through pretty much the entire city. I've only seen it in the movies, but considering the technology of this time period, I'd say they run all along the Northeastern seaboard at least. That includes Maine, New York State, Pennsylvania, Connecticut, Rhode Island, all that stuff," she replied.

There was a honking sound and a black Jeep pulled up beside them.

"Need a lift?" Alphonse inquired.

"Drive, now," Edward commanded as another explosion sounded.

"Let me guess, you two came because you thought we'd just make it worse," Christin huffed, pulling her hair back into something resembling a ponytail.

"Something like that. Besides, we're the Godchildren, right? That means we're a team," Aislinn replied. "Hey, you've grown up."

"I've been grown up for the past ten years. No wait... maybe more?" the younger twin trailed off, trying to remember exactly how many years ago she became an adult.

She shook her head, dismissing the idea.

"That doesn't matter. Everyone is an adult today. This is an adult war and we have to fight it."

* * *

_**Area 51 1/2 **__12-7-10: only four chapters left! Oh my god, can you believe it? I certainly can't. The title for this chapter, The Core of Corruption, is the title of this book in English. Since the title was in Italian... and in book 1 I titled a chapter after the subtitle of the book (Deus X Machina). Book 3's title will be completely in English, because I'm being nice to you all for once and not putting it in a foreign language._

_I just got back from dinner. My mom took us out to sushi. I got a bento. It was sooo good. I haven't eaten out in a while, apart from Taco Bell drive-thru food. Oh, but I burned my tongue on my tea. Twice, actually..._

_Today I watched Pearl Harbor(the climax where the base got bombed, mostly) in my econ and law classes (because today was when Japan bombed Pearl Harbor) and I have to say it was a pretty good movie. The teacher showed it at the right time too, because I was running low on ideas for the last battle (this and the next chapter). Thank you, Mr. Lee! It also gave me the idea to draw pictures with the Godsend cast to honor certain holidays. They'll be scanned and uploaded to my site, probably a few days after completing them, depending on when I get on and remember to use the scanner. My grandpa fought in WWII. I don't remember what he did exactly, though, so I'll have to ask next time I talk to him. Actually, I think both my grandpas fought in wars... or something like that. I remember seeing pictures of my mom's dad in uniform, and my dad told me his dad used to be in the army. Hmm..._

_Until chapter 72..._


	72. Confrontation 4

_**72: Confrontation 4: The Core of Corruption part 2**_

"Mama, I'm scared," Joey whimpered, clinging to Kelsie's skirt. He buried his face in the fabric as another explosion sounded somewhere up above. It felt like the entire world was being blown up. She grabbed the child's hand and continued walking.

"It'll be alright," she assured him, thankful her voice sounded more confident than she felt.

"Where's Dad?" he asked.

"He'll be back soon. Don't worry," she replied, forcing a smile.

"It's alright, Joey. He can't win," Kael said with eerie calmness. "The core of corruption can't stand up to us."

"Looks like the entire country's being set ablaze," Belphoebe panted, wiping a hand across her forehead.

"It's like he's trying to destroy the world along with all of us," Oliver added. Rose nodded in agreement.

"The world is dying. It has been for a very long time. Resources have been exhausted and the land overcrowded because mankind thought he could reproduce forever. There is cannibalism in some remote third-world countries, where resources like food and water are even scarcer than in the cities. Animals that weren't forced into extinction mutated because of the heavy pollution in the air and water and even those are resorting to the consumption of humans. Cassiopeia only helped spur it along, using up everything at a faster rate than any normal humans," Belphoebe bent down and picked up a handful of yellow-brown dirt. The particles fell between her fingers like fine sand. "The planet is dying slowly and painfully. Even national parks, which were spared to help save nature, are suffering. Yellowstone's size has been reduced by more than half because of the encroaching humans and the abundant resources found there. At the turn of the millennium, things weren't as bad as they are now. But three hundred years is a very, very long time, and a lot can happen."

"How horrible," Winry mused.

"And now there's this," Belphoebe gestured at the countless refugees mulling about in the massive underground caverns. Any able-bodied person was helping expand them, but at the rate they were going there might not be enough time to save all the innocent people.

"His revenge must surely run deep," Caleb nodded. "To entirely obliterate an entire planet the way he is... it's heinous."

The dull chatter was broken by a man's painful screaming. Crowds parted as someone with a terrible leg injury was carried to the infirmary of Midgard. Winry, Rose, Belphoebe, and Kelsie hurried after the injured man. If anything, they could help tend to the injured.

"Winry, you have medical history, don't you?" Belphoebe asked.

"Just a very brief understanding."

"That's good enough. We need all the hands we can get. Quiet, quiet everyone!" she hollered over the roars of the mobs. "We need as many people as possible to help tend the injured. Those of you with the most medical training will have to become doctors and surgeons today, even if that isn't your profession. Those of you with basic knowledge need to follow me immediately. Anyone else just hang tight as best as you can and help in any way you can think of!"

The crowds began moving again, but in different patterns. A number of men and women surged forth and followed Belphoebe to the soldier barracks, where the infirmary was. Dozens upon hundreds of injured people were brought inside.

"To the supply room, quickly! Grab anything and everything you can!" Winry barked, pointing in the general direction. A number of women obeyed, emptying everything they possibly could from cabinets, cupboards, boxes and drawers and carrying it to the injured by any means possible. Painful screams and wails echoed in the sterile halls.

"Bed neck wounds," someone told Rose as a man lay twitching violently on a stretcher.

"Take him to surgery, immediately," she responded, pointing. The man nodded and wove his way through the crowds. Rose followed and helped lift the man onto an empty bed. She tied her hair back and pulled away the blood-soaked fabric covering the man's neck. Blood squirted out, spotting her face and clothes. There was a large hole in the side of his neck, a little smaller than Rose's fist. Rose pressed her hand to the man's neck, doing her best to stop the flow of blood.

"Am I going to die?" he asked through the twitches. "Am I going to die?"

"No, you're not. You're doing just fine," she replied sweetly. "I need a doctor over here now!"

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" he screamed, twitching even more. "Nurse, I don't want to die!"

"You won't die. We're going to fix you, promise," she replied, smiling at him. His eyes rolled back into his head and the twitching stopped. He had died. She bit her lip and looked away, removing her hand from around his neck and closing it into a fist.

"Dead, we'll move him outside," a man and his companion diagnosed, lifting the dead man off the table and carrying him away.

"There are way too many," Oliver panted, pushing his hair out of his face. "Infirmary's totally full."

"Clear the kitchen and the bunks, use any available surface!" Winry ordered. People redirected themselves to meet her orders. "Use the floor if you have to!"

"I need a doctor over here!" someone called. Winry hurried as best as she could towards the call, stepping around overturned tables and chairs.

"What do you need?" she asked firmly.

"Uh... uh..." the woman stalled, wringing her hands.

"Look at me, listen, what do you need?" Winry said calmly.

"I... I don't know. I'm a first year medical student. W-we've just covered basic anatomy... I didn't get this far in the course yet," the woman, a girl around twenty, quibbled. "H-his leg's broken, I think. It's bleeding pretty badly..."

"That's good enough. I need some morphine over here now!" the blond snapped. Someone handed her a syringe and she jabbed it into the man's leg. He grunted in pain but stopped twitching. Winry ground her teeth and moved the man's leg so the broken halves were aligned and began wrapping white bandages around it. "Someone get me something to use as a splint!"

"Agh, it hurts!" the man screeched.

"It's alright. You'll be fine," she assured him, deftly wrapping a small piece of wood to his leg.

"I wonder how bad it is on the surface..." she heard someone mutter as they carried away another corpse.

"That was a little too close for comfort," Edward commented as an enemy plane flew by mere feet above their heads.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Christin asked.

"I have no idea. I've never been here before," Aislinn replied, turning a corner so sharply the Jeep almost went on two wheels.

"We've gotta turn around," Christin muttered.

"Get down!" Edward barked, pushing his wife's head down and mimicking the action. Bullets whizzed by, piercing the glass of the windshield and the vehicle's hood.

"Turn the damn car around now!" Christin demanded.

"What the hell is he trying to do to us?" Alphonse cried incredulously, looking around as planes of all sorts zoomed by overhead, weaving through the buildings like a needle and thread through fabric. The precision with which they maneuvered as really astonishing. He would be in awe is he wasn't trying to save his life.

"Someone's really angry," Aislinn replied.

"Elrics, where the hell are you?" Josiah's voice barked through the communicators.

"Close to the harbor," Edward replied.

"Get your asses over here now!"

"Move over," Christin said, climbing over the back of the driver's seat. Aislinn scooted over while Alphonse joined Edward in the back.

"Can you get us to the park?" the blond asked warily.

"Hey, we've been here before, remember?" she replied, punching the gas.

"Yes, I remember that. That was when you took us back home," he nodded. "We were in the city for a few hours and we never even came near the park."

"It's called Central Park, right? That means it's in the middle of the city," she replied tartly. "Besides, don't you trust me?"

"I still can't believe you know all this stuff. How to fly planes, how to navigate through large cities you've never been to..." Alphonse prattled off a small, short list.

"I watched a lot of movies and paid close attention. I also read a lot in my spare time, and had to do some research for stories I tried to make something out of, but never got past the first chapter," she chuckled dryly. "Also, a few video games helped."

"Its funny how someone like you is put in charge of saving the world," Aislinn snickered.

"This is not a joking matter," her sister snapped, steering the car sharply to the left and completely ignoring the red traffic signal. Not that anyone was paying attention to the signals. Anyone still above ground was either trying to help fight or dying.

"Damn bastards!" Edward swore as another round of bullets riddles the vehicle. He rummaged around the floor of the car and pulled out a shotgun. He got down into a reclining position and fired up at the sky and the planes darting around. "Aha! Take that you evil mother fucker!" he laughed as one plane burst into flames and struck a building.

"What are you doing?" Alphonse demanded as the vehicle screeched to s stop and began reversing.

"Taking a different route! There's too much rubble in the way!" Christin replied, steering the car into the subway terminal closest to them.

They shot down the tunnel as fast as the car would go. If not for the signs they saw as they rushed past more terminals crowded with people, they would've been completely lost.

"Outta the way!" Christin yelled, revving the engine as the vehicle jumped the massive curb and barreled up the flight of stairs, people parting and getting smushed up against the walls to avoid being run over. It was a wonder the contraption could fit in the staircase without getting stuck, but all the same it emerged onto the main roads and shot towards the park.

"It's about damn time!" Josiah snapped when the vehicle screeched to a halt and the four passengers all but tumbled out. "All hell's breaking loose here!"

"No shit," Christin spat. "What's the plan? I was picturing something along the lines of a 'good-old-fashioned-showdown-at-high-noon-outlaw-versus-the-sheriff' sort of thing."

"First we nuke the son of a bitch then do anything possible to destroy him, even if it means blowing everyone from here to kingdom come!" he replied with a snarl.

"We taking the _Exodus_?" Edward asked as they ran for the airship that was miraculously in one piece amidst the smoke and flames consuming the foliage of the park.

"Mustang is flying the main craft. We're going to take the smaller ones it's carrying. I need you to be my wing men as I go in for the kill," Josiah said, breezing onto the ship and nodding somewhat at Mustang, who started the engine.

"Affirmative."

"Continental Extermination is proceeding well, sir," someone reported.

"Very good, continue the bombing. I want to see Pearl Harbor, Hiroshima and Nagasaki out there," Homunculus, in Corydon's body, smirked wickedly. If the entire face of the planet was set on fire, something was sure to get rid of his enemies. And if that failed, well... he could always kill them directly himself.

"I'm picking up something on radar," someone else said, turning to the head honcho. "It's too small to be a fleet of planes, but too big to be birds."

"Son of a bitch! They're still alive!" Homunculus cursed, standing up and glaring out the large window of his airship.

Far off in the distance but getting closer was a large airship. If he really concentrated, he could make out a large black E on the left side, and hints of red and blue. Six small blotches broke away from the large ship and soared in front of it. A seventh, slightly larger than the smaller six but still dwarfed by the large ship, took the lead.

"Impertinent fools," he scoffed, sitting back down. "Open fire."

He smiled as the sound of machine gun bullets were fired from his ship. It wilted when the seven planes repelled all the fired bullets. A blue and purple barrier faded from view.

"What now, sir?"

"Fire again! Everything we have, just take down those useless scraps of metal!" he roared, ramming his fist down on the armrest. More ammunition was unleashed on the enemy planes, but once again the barriers went up and protected the ships.

"Keep trying... you almost damaged the barrier that time," a female voice sneered.

"You mess with one of us..." a male voice added.

"The rest of us get pissed off!" a third voice, also male, added.

"Better say goodbye while you can," a fourth giggled gleefully.

"Open a video feed from those ships!" Homunculus barked.

"Hey, remember me?" the fourth voice, now paired with a face, smirked. "My husband busted us out not too long ago."

"You..." he snarled, clenching his fists tighter and digging his nails into his skin.

"I also kinda ruined their plan, since they were going to use me for something," the third voice added.

"Elrics..." Homunculus spat poisonously.

"Hey, don't forget to introduce me," the first voice chided.

"Right," Edward replied. "Homunculus, allow me to present my little brother Alphonse and Christin's big sister Aislinn."

"Or us," a fifth voice added.

"That's Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda. They're old friends of mine," Edward grinned.

"Now that intros are over..." Christin snickered. "We can get down to business."

Homunculus had to laugh at that. "You, making a business deal? Sorry hon, but word of your intelligence level has gotten around even to me. Maybe you should let blondie over there work out the negotiations."

"Why do people keep calling me stupid?" she sighed angrily, shaking her head and making her purple bangs fly across her face.

"Maybe because you act like a complete airhead sometimes?" Aislinn suggested.

"Here's the deal. You can either stand down and withdraw your minions, or we'll have to bring out our special weapon," Alphonse couldn't help grinning.

"And if I refuse?" he asked coyly.

"And you're calling me stupid? He just said that we'll have to bring out our special weapon if you don't stand down," Christin rolled her eyes. "Duh!"

"I refuse," he said plainly, grinning a smug little grin.

"Alright, you asked for it," Aislinn sighed.

"Fire again! I want those bugs off my windshield!" Homunculus growled dangerously, cutting off the video feed.

"Sir, we're running low on ammunition!"

"Then either find some more or start launching people!"

"Yes sir."

"You pathetic wastes of space will never defeat me. I've let this fester inside me for a thousand years and this isn't even a fraction of the pain I've felt..." Homunculus mumbled aloud.

"Sir, I'm picking up a very strong signal!"

"Get rid of it!"

Bullets riddled the glass pane and struck a few people. Homunculus ducked out of the way as glass rained down around him.

"They have reinforcements?" he raged.

"Sort of. Say hello to the American Air Force," Christin's voice laughed. "The president lent them to us to eliminate the foreign invader, a.k.a. you. And that's not even our secret weapon!"

"Kill them all!" Homunculus snapped viciously, whirling around to glare at his underlings.

"Sir, we're out of ammo!"

"Find some more, goddammit!"

The six planes flanking the seventh veered to the sides. Homunculus heard their roaring as they circled his airship. He heard a clapping sound and felt the action deep inside his core. There was a brief, brilliant, blinding flash of white and gold light.

"No... Not here... anyplace but here..." he muttered to himself, stepping backwards. He never wanted to see this place again. This horrid, horrid place...

He never wanted to see the Gate again, and here he was standing in front of it.

_**Area 51 1/2 **__12-7-10: three left... have any of you noticed Rin's intelligence complex? Like how Ed's always ranting about his height and how Al used to be all 'this is the first time someone's *insert action here* since I became a suit of armor!' Aislinn is actually the most level-headed of the four... and she's the second youngest. Their ages go, from youngest to oldest: Rin, Aislinn, Al, Ed. And speaking of mentioning things... anyone notice the things that are completely stupid? Like the video game (Mario Kart) in book one and the kids being brought along on the _Exodus_ a few chapters back? These things are really stupid and no one's pointed them out. Why were they playing a video game when they barely have technology to make TVs in Amestris? Because they used the system Rin set up to teach everyone how to play instruments in chapter 33 of book 1. Why were the kids brought along on a dangerous mission? Because there was no one to stay behind to take care of them since every single person was needed for one thing or another and no one was available to baby-sit. Then why not hire someone? Because outsiders couldn't get involved._

_Next chapter will wrap up the 'Confrontation' mini-arc. Then we have clean-up chapters to write! Those are always fun... though I kinda hate the clean-up chapter in book 1..._

_SUPER BIG THANKSIES TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING THIS STORY AND SUPPORTING ME, ESPECIALLY THOSE OF YOU WHO READ BOOK 1!_

_Until chapter 73..._


	73. Final Confrontation

_**73: Final Confrontation: Truth and Deception**_

"Oh, look who's here," a familiar voice leered.

Homunculus flinched. Never again had he wanted to hear that voice. He didn't want to relive any of that... anything similar to the time he was banished. It had been his greatest shame, his fall from grace. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear the war he had instigated raging on and on, almost indefinitely.

"Another body? Who'd you invade this time?"

"No one important," Homunculus spat. "Just a regular human who came to me seeking my help."

"People seek my help as well, but I don't invade their body like a parasite." A familiar white shape formed in the vast emptiness, hovering in front of the Gate. A small grin formed across its genderless, featureless face.

"Instead you take body parts," Homunculus sniffed disdainfully.

"I take whatever is equal to the aid I'm giving," Truth chuckled. "There's a difference, you know. I just wish you'd learnt that all those years ago... Brother."

"I told you to never address me by that title!" Homunculus snapped.

"But that would be denying our true relationship. I am called Truth, you know. I do want to live up to my namesake," Truth laughed.

"Screw your namesake," Homunculus spat.

"You've been terribly pissy ever since you screwed up," Truth sighed impatiently. "Always screaming and raging and violent... you're almost like that singer when she's menstruating."

"I know no singers," Homunculus spat.

"Oh, but you do, Brother Dearest. Edward's wife used to be a singer, almost a decade ago," Truth grinned. "And that Dawn girl that was being blackmailed by that fool Robin McLean. My sources say you killed him recently."

"Your sources? Don't make me laugh," he chuckled dryly.

"Yes, my sources. A pair of girls... siblings... twins, actually. They're my favorite emmisaries, and their husbands are my favorite alchemists. We've visited quite a few times," Truth said thoughtfully, cradling its chin in its palm. "What's funny is... they're going to kill you."

"Kill me? Impossible," Homunculus scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"You're so full of it, Brother," Truth sniffed, folding its arms and turning its head away. "Your ego is almost as big at that officer's..."

"Stop comparing me to those pathetic humans!" Homunculus snapped viciously, his hands forming tight fists.

"But those humans are echoes of ourselves. They're shells we've poured parts of ourselves into. They're almost like our children, in a way. Or is it puppets?" Truth continued.

"Why did you bring me here?" Homunculus demanded.

"I didn't do anything. If you want to pick a fight about why you're at the Gate, ask our parents," it grinned.

"Those idiots did this? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Homunculus chuckled dryly, running a hand through his hair.

He suddenly thrust out his hands and a beam of black light shot out from them, shockingly dark against the white of the area beyond the Gate. Truth smiled as the dark energy dissipated against an invisible barrier, forming countless small bubbles that vaporized quickly. Again and again he tried attacking, but nothing ever reached his lifelong enemy. It stood protected by that barrier that defelcted every single attack he tried.

"Don't you get it yet? Your powers won't work here. They've been tainted by the darkness that has corrupted your spirit and the purity of my powers cancels yours out. You can't harm me," Truth snickered gleefully. "Try all you want, but you'll only exhaust yourself. That vessel of yours can only last for so long before you'll need to eat and rest to regain the strength lost in these futile attacks of yours."

"Don't mock me!" Homunculus raged, attacking again only to have his power made useless by that damn barrier.

"Mother, Father, the transgressor is being obnoxious," Truth whined, though it still grinned.

"We wish you would cease this needless bickering, children," Josiah's voice commanded.

"You ruined everything!" Homunculus screeched, blindly attacking the emptiness. "My plan was flawless! I'd destroy the humans, then the gifted ones. You two would follow soon after! Then I'd consume everything in this world until it was a dead, barren rock! You'll regret the day you banished me!"

"We punished thee for thy own good. Thou hath transgressed and betrayed the most wonderful human in the world. He has done nothing but try to restore that which has been ruined. First his own body and that of his brother, then he helped his brother's wife regain her humanity after thee so ruthlessly and needlessly killed her, and taught his wife that people aren't as bad as she thought them to be. He was only trying to put an end to the warring tribes and bring peace to the land. Thee betrayed him by using thy powers to kill, something we forbade," Katie's voice said gravely.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Homunculus snapped. "Let me see the real Grand Creatrix!"

* * *

"I'm... in nothing?" Christin asked aloud, looking around. There was nothing but a blank white abyss as far as the eye could see. She sat up and her leg stung. She looked down to see a nasty scrape on her left calf through a hole in her pants. Blood had stained the edges of the torn fabric a darker green. Her arms were ravaged with smaller cuts and scrapes, all of them either dried up or drying. Blood flaked off her arm as she brushed away the dried liquid. The flakes vanished before they could hit the ground. What had happened, exactly?

Oh, now she remembered. Each one of the Godchildren had taken a different plane of the seven still being carried by the _Exodus_, guarded by Havoc and Breda. On Josiah's signal, they had all clapped to transmute and were consumed by a bright light. But how much time had passed between the transmutation and now? And where was everyone else? She thought she heard the roar of the battle in the back of her mind. It still wasn't over, from the sounds she was somehow hearing. If only she could see what was going on!

As if controlled by her wish, the ground rippled like a stone had been thrown into a still pond. She had an arial view of the city, like she was suspended in the air and was watching a movie. The city was a mass of smoke and flames and rubble. She heard people screaming and saw small colored dots moving around like demented bugs between the buildings that were still standing and among the rubble and debris. There was an explosion and the top few floors of a skyrise burst into flames. Another building was pierced by a stray plane, that one bursting into flames at the impact site.

Something stung inside her. Almost as if she was a balloon being filled with air, patriotism swelled inside her until it threatened to burst. She was Amestrian now, but seeing her homeland ravaged like this unearthed the American buried deep inside her. If anything, she was going to seriously hurt the one who was behind the destruction.

She stood up and started walking, not caring where she was going.

* * *

A small blue light was the first thing he saw in the emptiness. Edward was soon running towards the light. Maybe it would be someone he was with prior to the transmutation. As soon as they had all clapped, as cheesy and strange as that sounded, there had been a big flash of light and the next thing he knew he was here. It felt oddly familiar on some level.

"What the..." he started, pausing to listen to the strange sounds echoing in the abyss.

It sounded like someone was yelling, but he couldn't distinguish any words. As time progressed, the sound became angrier and angrier. There was a second voice soon, though it was calmer, like it was trying to reason with the yeller. His stomach clenched painfully. Even to an outsider, an argument could be unsettling. He shook his head and continued walking, eventually breaking into a run in an attempt to get away from the yelling and screaming.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself as he continued on his journey through nothing. "It feels so familiar, like I've been here before."

He slowed to a complete stop and bent over, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't out of shape, but running for as long as he had without resting would drain anyone of their energy. He heard footsteps running towards him, and it looked like that blue light was bigger.

"Do you know?" he demanded, feeling slightly foolish for yelling at a light. "What the hell happened when we transmuted? Where am I? Where is everyone?"

His questions faded into silence. Even the sounds of the argument were gone. Completely worn out, he dropped to his knees. He was all alone now, and he hated it. He hated not knowing where everyone was... not knowing if they were alright or not... he hated the emptiness that was gnawing inside him.

"...Ed?"

His head snapped up like it was a spring-loaded mouse trap. He knew that voice, knew it very well. How could he not, after all the time it had yelled at him over nothing and whispered to him in the darkness?

"It's you, isn't it?"

He felt hot tears sting his eyes. He had never been so pleased to hear that voice, and it sounded as relieved as he felt.

"Where are you?" he asked, wiping at his face.

"Somewhere. I don't think there's a GPS for an abyss like this," Christin's voice replied.

"I doubt it," he laughed. "Don't move, I'll find you."

"You know where I am?" she asked, sounding slightly bewildered.

"I have a theory," he grinned.

He stood up and walked forward. The blue light was twinkling now, like it was moving. He broke into a run and soon enough collided with the person he was looking for. The momentum of the impact send them to the ground.

"You found me," Christin laughed, looking up at him.

"Really, you think so?" he asked playfully, standing and helping her off the ground.

"God, I feel like I haven't seen you in years," she mumbled, hugging him. "I thought that if I stayed in that abyss any longer I would've gone insane."

"It's okay. We're together now, right?" he replied, hugging her back and nuzzling his face into her hair.

"I love you..." she whispered through a sob. Her shoulders shook and she tightened her grip. "I love you so much... I hate it when you're not around! I feel so horrible... so lonely! I can't stand being apart from you! I love you more than anything in the world and I want to be with you for the rest of eternity!"

An earsplitting scream pierced the silence hanging in the air. The ground shook and the scenery changed. Edward found himself looking once more at the Gate. There was a body crumpled up on the ground before it, clutching its head and screaming in pain. Truth smiled at them, acknowledging their presence.

"See? You can't stand it, can you? Love is the one thing that is your undoing," Truth snickered.

* * *

"Alphonse!" Aislinn exclaimed. The person addressed turned around and smiled. He spread his arms and Aislinn launched herself into them.

"I thought I'd lost you," he admitted.

"I'll always return to you," she chuckled, wiping her eyes. "You saved my life. How could I not?"

"You saved me as well, in a way. I think that if we hadn't fallen in love, we both would've died back then," he replied, kissing her once, twice, thrice.

"What's that noise?" she asked, clamping her hands over her ears as a scream filled the air.

"The Gate!" he gasped when the scenery had finished shifting. "So that's where we landed after the transmutation."

"Look," she pointed. On the ground before the Gate, twitching like a dying animal and howling like one too, was a human body. and no wonder: is was being burned by black flames.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," Truth snickered.

"You again... what have you come to take from us this time?" Alphonse demanded, insticntively pulling Aislinn closer.

"I'm taking nothing. This time, you're the ones doing me a favor," Truth grinned.

"Us?" Edward asked. Alphonse's face lit up at the sight of his brother and sister-in-law. Everyone was okay, at least. They were all beaten up pretty badly, but they were alive.

"Well, more specifically, you and your brother. The girls will have to sit this one out, I'm afraid. Besides, your 'everything' stole the spotlight last time, right? Shouldn't you get a chance to save the world?" Truth inquired.

"You heard that?" Edward asked, his cheeks heating up. How embarrassing...

"That's impossible! Homunculus is back on earth wreaking havoc on the world! How can we stop him when you're keeping us here?" Alphonse demanded.

"Oh, but he's not. Right Mother, Father?" Truth giggled.

"Thou art correct, Truth," Josiah confirmed, stepping into view from behind the Gate. "Homunculus is right in front of you." He gestured at the writhing body, which was glaring at everyone in turn.

"Like anyone else he has created to serve him, he reacts violently to love. It was from your feelings for one another we were able to concentrate and extract the euphorium drug. You have something rare... something that not even we gave to you... something many people search for and die trying to find," Katie added, also stepping into view from behind the other side of the Gate.

"What, a successful marriage?" Christin asked.

"True love," Aislinn stated. She looked up at Alphonse adoringly," Me and Al, and you and Ed... this is true love."

Christin looked at Edward for confirmation. He shrugged, but smiled anyway.

"Pathetic... worthless... you'll never kill me... evil can't be destroyed..." Homunculus panted, glaring fiercely. "Insignificant... maggots!"

"You know, on some level he's right," Christin huffed, sneering at the man curled up on the ground.

"He is?" was the collective reply.

"Well, think about it. If what we call 'evil' didn't exist, there wouldn't be what we call 'good' now would there?" she asked. "There's no way we can kill him... but maybe we can try to change him, if we give him enough time," she smirked at Edward. He had heard something similar to that several years ago...

_"Then... give me that time, Christin. Give me sixteen years... more if that's what it takes... to get you to think that you _are_ worth something. You say you can't be fixed, but you can be _changed_. Marry me, and let me change you."_

He smiled at the memory, one he never wanted to forget. It was just one of many happy moments in his life because of one person, one he would never forget. One small memory among millions of others, but sometimes the best things came in small (and sometimes strange) packages. That one memory triggered a small flood. He was soon reliving every crucial moment of his life with the woman he loved more than alchemy.

There was that one fateful day in Germany, when they had first met. Their first kiss. The day they went back to Amestris. The pain of the separation when she was under the thumb of the military. The rage he felt when he learned of her rape. Admitting that they might be falling in love with each other. Alphonse being taken away by and turned into a Homunculus. Almost losing her because her heart failed. His overwhelming joy when she woke up and he confessed his feelings. Those eight long months when he had been left alone while she had studied how to control her powers, which he secretly called magic sometimes. The reunion after those eight months. The first time they made love. Finding out Alphonse was still human. Rose becoming an obstacle and creating something resembling a wordless fight. Realizing he had no future without her. The relief he had felt when they resolved that issue. Her sacrifice of her voice and powers for his limbs and his life. Reviving Nina and her getting captured again, leading him to feel horrible about not being able to protect her. Her temporary loss of both her memory and her sanity. Finally destroying Envy. His proposal, followed by their wedding and honeymoon, and not long after that the birth of Tobias...

All that because he had found 'true love.'

That was, in a way, what love was.

"Edward, Alphonse... you must act quickly. He's trying to break free from that vessel. If he isn't stopped he'll destry us all," Josiah pressed.

"Us?" the blond asked stupidly.

"You are the Godchildren. We chose you because of your valor and virility. You two, over the course of your lives, have proven yourselves worthy of this burden. We regret giving you our problem to solve, but that is the way it must be," Katie nodded.

"I'll kill you... all of you... Godchildren, Grand Creatrix... even my sister..." Homunculus spat poisonously. The flames engulfing his body burned stronger, until he was a humanoid mass of flames. He stood up, his back ramrod straight. He was entirely black, with two small slits in his face for eyes and a larger slit for a mouth.

"Sister?" Aislinn repeated, looking around for another person.

"My selfish brother doesn't like to talk about our relationship," Truth sighed sadly, shaking its head.

"You're a girl?" Edward blanched.

"As opposed to what other gender?" Truth replied matter-of-factly.

"I always thought you were a guy!" the blond said rudely. "You don't look like a girl."

"Because it saves me the trouble. People gender bash and bend all the time, so I thought it was best to be genderless and featureless. That way I can conform to whatever shape it takes for people to believe in me," Truth giggled. "Even I fall subject to simple deception at times."

"I'll silence you for good!" Homunculus screeched.

"That won't do, child," Katie said, her voice sounding like she was smiling. Glimmering gold rings encircled Homunculus, preventing him from moving even slightly.

"Unhand me at once!" he raged.

"Transmute, quickly!" Josiah ordered.

Without thinking, the brothers clapped and pressed their hands to the black flaming mass. There was a flash of brilliant golden light and they stood in their Godchild clothes. Homunculus' body was dissolving like a sugar cube in liquid.

"You've done well. Because of what you have done for us now, the Godchild power will leave your body and return to us because you no longer need it. You'll return to the surface and we'll take care of things there," Josiah smiled warmly.

"This time you can go free of charge, but just this once," Truth also smiled.

And, once more, the four Elrics were blinded by a flash of brilliant light.

* * *

_**Area 51 1/2 **__12-9-10: in one month I'll be eighteen. It's so weird to think that I'll legally be an adult soon... Oh, but we got our cable fixed today finally! After two weeks without it..._

_This chapter was actually hard to write. At least, the beginning was. I'm not sure where the whole thing between Homunculus (Lie) and Truth came into play... or their relationship too, for that matter. As for Truth being a girl... blame the Doritos. I thought it'd be cool if they were brother-sister because of the whole man-and-woman-are-the-only-two-beings-on-earth sort of thing. And Truth wasn't ever really depicted as a boy or a girl from what I've gathered, so I made it a girl. Yeah..._

_Next chapter we go back to the doctors! We'll see how Winry, Rose and everyone are dealing with the injured masses from the enemy's attack._

_Until chapter 74... (I still can't believe I actually met the parameters I set for this story)_


	74. Dear Agony

_**74: Dear Agony**_

"Hey, listen!" Oliver called over the clamor of the people.

"What? I don't hear anything," Winry huffed, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"That's it. What happened to the sound of the battle?" the boy inquired.

A strange hush fell over the impromptu hospital as both doctor and patient listened for the sounds of roaring planes and exploding bombs and missiles. Second after second passed and there was nothing. Seconds turned into minutes, and by the fifth minute of silence almost everyone was certain.

"It's over," someone sighed in relief.

"Alright, listen up! We need people to go up to the surface and search for survivors. Anyone who is able to walk long distances for long periods of time without getting dizzy, report to me!" Caleb cried. A number of people approached him, and he began directing them.

"Talk about crazy," Sheska panted, taking off her glasses and wiping them on her sleeve. I don't know which one was worse, this one or that inter-dimensional flying psycho from before!"

"This one had inter-dimensional flying psychos too, Sheska," Winry replied. "I'm going to go check on Kelsie."

She wove her way through the crowds, avoiding running into injured people being carried in on stretchers and other similar items. Outside the barracks was mass confusion.

"Yes, she's dead. Put her over there," the brunette directed, pointing to a growing pile of bodies by the side of the road. "Hey, how's inside?" she asked wearily when she saw Winry.

"No better than out here," the blond replied. "How many dead?"

"Quite a few. So far I've counted around a hundred, but I might've gotten confused and lost track once or twice, so it could be more or it could be less," she sighed. "Looking at the piles, it looks like there are more than a hundred dead. Maria Ross and Danny Bloch are also helping direct the flow of survivors, so who knows how many people they've counted as deceased."

"His name's Denny," Winry corrected.

"Oh, oops."

"It's alright. Everyone's a little frazzled right now, so small mistakes are to be expected. Once things settle down we can get a proper count of how many are injured and dead," Winry smiled understandingly.

* * *

"We're back," Aislinn stated.

"Huh. Faster than I expected," her twin replied.

"Geez, just look at this place. Hard to believe it was a thriving city this morning," Edward scoffed, folding his arms and glancing at the ruined surroundings.

"What do you think happened to Homunculus after you transmuted him?" Christin inquired.

"Your guess is as good as anyone's, I suppose," Alphonse replied.

"I wonder if there are any survivors," Aislinn mumbled, biting her lips as she scanned the battlefield.

"I sure hope so. It'd be awful if everyone died," Christin replied sadly.

"You sound like a little kid," Edward said, stifling a laugh.

"Oh, leave me alone," she sighed, pushing him away.

"Hey, is it safe up here now?" someone called from down the street.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure it's safe now!" Aislinn called back.

"It's alright!" the person hollered down into the subway terminal.

Floods of people poured out of the underground rooms, spinning in circles as they took in the damage and destruction. Some people shouted with joy. Others wept tears of relief. Others still cried for those who had been hurt or worse. The heat in the air intensified as a large airship descended to the ground.

"Well, what do you know? You're all alive. Need a lift back to headquarters?" Roy asked as the ramp opened and he stepped out onto the ground.

"Yeah," the four nodded, exchanging smiles.

"Aislinn, are you okay? That cut on your arm looks pretty bad," Christin chattered, gazing at the large gash traveling down most of Aislinn's left arm.

"Oh, I must've got that between fighting Robin and now. Funny, I didn't notice it before," she replied, looking down at the wound.

"You didn't notice?" she repeated flatly. "How do you not notice something like that? Your arm could've fallen off!"

"My arm would not have fallen off; I'm not like your husband who has detachable limbs," the redhead sniffed.

"You look pale too. Is that from the blood loss?"

"Probably. I just hope it doesn't get infected, you know?" Aislinn grinned.

"Yeah, that'd be bad," the younger twin agreed.

"Holy crap, look at that," Edward gawked from the large windows. Everyone crowded around the windows as the craft lifted off the ground and started flying away back to the West Coast. The entire city had been flattened by the bombing raid, and thousands of colored spots scurried around the rubble like brightly colored ants.

"It's unforgivable," Christin muttered, placing her hand on the glass and watching the scenery through half-closed eyes, almost like she was half asleep.

"What?" he asked.

"Ruining an entire country... an entire planet... destroying my homeland..." her hand formed a tight fist, trembling slightly. "It's unforgivable!"

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, feeling slightly stupid for saying so. It wasn't like it was his fault. Why did people needlessly apologize for things they didn't do?

"It's fine. I'm Amestrian now, but I guess deep down inside I'm still a little bit American," she shrugged. "So I can't help... getting a little offended when someone messes with my home. I mean... I spent the first sixteen years of my life here. Of course I feel upset about what happened."

"Aislinn!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"I'm... alright..." the redhead huffed. She was slumped over on the floor, clutching her wounded arm. A strange yellow liquid oozed forth from the wound.

"Nee chan!" Christin cried, rushing over to her twin.

"Aislinn! Aislinn!" Alphonse repeated, grabbing the woman as her body went limp.

"She's getting paler..." Christin wavered.

"Mustang, take us to the nearest hospital as fast as you can!" Edward barked.

"Don't order me around," the officer snorted. He obeyed anyway, speeding up the airship as fast as it would go.

* * *

"Winry!" someone hollered over the din of the crowds. The blond mechanic looked up to see who had addressed her. "Winry, where are you?"

"What do you want? Stop shouting," she grumbled loudly.

"Something's wrong with Aislinn!" Alphonse cried, emerging from the crowd and carrying the woman in his arms. "Please, fix her!"

"Al, I'm not a real doctor. I don't know..." she trailed off as she looked at her childhood friend's face. It was twisted in pain and concern and he looked like he might burst into uncontrollable tears. One look at that desperate face changed her mind. "Alright, bring her to the table."

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed, doing as she instructed.

"Dad? What's wrong with Mom?" Ai asked as she approached. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"Ai, come here. They're gonna try to save her, so stay with us, okay?" Christin said gently, guiding the child away.

"Okay..."

"The wound on her arm is infected. I don't know if we can cure it in time before she gets really sick," Winry diagnosed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Than what will you do?" Alphonse asked.

"We'll have to run a few tests and we'll see how it goes from there," she decided. "Sheska!"

* * *

"Hey guys," Rose sighed, joining Edward and Christin.

"Hey," Christin nodded.

"Your face tells a pretty good story, but I have to ask how things are going anyway," Edward said dryly.

"Not very well. There are a lot of injuries and many more deaths. There are piles of bodies outside waiting to be taken care of. Some of us were thinking of a mass burial because it's more efficient, but others want individual graves. It's absolutely horrible. So many people are in so much agony because of injuries or the injuries of a loved one or death of a loved one and so on. It's absolutely horrible. So, how'd things go with you-know-who?" she replied tiredly.

"Dead, I think. I'm not sure. Everything happened really fast. Al and I transmuted him, and as one might expect from alchemy, there was a flash of light. Next thing we know, we're back here and all that magical girl transformation bullshit is over," he grimaced.

"Told you it's a bunch of bull," Christin said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he replied, sticking out his tongue.

What he had said was true, but he hadn't told them everything. He wasn't sure if Christin had been told the same thing, but it felt better if he kept something like that to himself. Things were depressing enough as it was.

_"This is your last get-out-of-jail-free card. Next time you visit me, I'm taking your life."_

Truth's words echoed in his head as he tuned out the conversation beside him. He should consider himself lucky. He had been so close to death so many times, and yet he escaped mostly unscathed. Well, the artificial limbs didn't really qualify as being 'unscathed' but he was alive nonetheless. He was alive, and that was all that mattered. Everyone was alive.

"Ed?" Christin asked as she was pulled into a hug.

"Just let me hold you," he mumbled in her ear.

"Okay."

"What happened to Aislinn?" Rose inquired.

"Something about her arm being infected. She has a really gnarly cut on it," Christin replied.

"I hope she's alright," Rose mused.

* * *

"What?" Alphonse asked shakily. Surely he had heard wrong.

"Alphonse, if you want her to live, her arm will have to come off!" Winry said hotly. "The infection is so bad that we can't cure it and we can't let it spread any more!"

"But amputation?" he demanded, his hand forming a tight fist.

"Al, I can give her another arm," the blond mechanic replied calmly.

"But automail's expensive, and rehabilitation can take years!" he protested.

"Al... would you rather lose my arm... or me?" Aislinn asked weakly. "Take my arm."

"Ais-"

"It's alright, Al. I'll be fine," the redhead smiled. "Besides, if Ed can have the surgery and complete rehab within a year, I think I can manage the regular time allotted."

"Well?" Winry asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Looks like I can't win this one," he sighed, resigning himself. "And I would prefer to lose your arm instead of you."

"Now's not the time for mushy nothings," the blond said curtly, giving Aislinn a shot of anesthesia. She smiled again, weakly, and drifted into a light slumber.

"You gonna stay?" Winry asked.

"Yes," he said firmly.

"Then you'll have to help," she said in a similar tone. "Put on something relatively clean and strap down her arm as tightly as possible without cutting off the circulation."

He nodded and obeyed, using strips of fabric to tie Aislinn's arm to the table. He forced himself not to wince as Winry pulled out a large, very sharp, bone cutting saw. The procedure was over faster than he expected and he soon found himself wrapping clean white bandages around what was left of Aislinn's arm. Most of the limb had been removed, leaving only five or six inches from her shoulder.

"I've been sketching new designs in my spare time, so I'll let you two browse through them when she's conscious. And don't worry about the money," Winry grinned.

"Thanks so much, Winry," Alphonse smiled back.

"Winry, we need you over here," someone called, jumping up and down and waving their arms to get her attention.

"I'll be right there," she called back, flashing another smile at Alphonse before weaving her way through the crowds.

He hauled himself onto the table and fingered Aislinn's hair, his fingers getting caught in the curls a few times. He smiled absently at the thought that there once was a time when he couldn't tell who was who. The only things that set one apart from the other was Aislinn's long curly hair and Christin's scars. But that didn't affect how much he loved them both. Sure, it wasn't romantic love with Christin anymore, but he loved her regardless. She was like a sister with whom he was very, very close. He stifled a laugh. She was almost like a female version of Edward.

"Something amuses you, my husband?" Aislinn asked as she regained consciousness.

"I was just thinking about the differences and similarities between the four of us," he replied.

"Rin and I look alike, you and Ed share the same blood and passion for alchemy, you and Rin are the youngest, me and Ed are the oldest, you and me have gentle souls and Christin is a girl version of Ed," she said in one breath.

"I guess that sums it all up, though I didn't think much beyond the personalities," he chuckled.

"I'm glad I married you," she said, sitting up with a bit of difficulty. Her hand reached over to what remained of her arm and a small shadow crossed her face. "Because I got both a brother and a sister as well."

"Yeah," he agreed, though he already had a brother prior to the marriage.

"It's not there anymore, but it hurts," she blubbered, gripping the stump of her arm. "I know it saved my life, but it still hurts."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. A few tears rolled from her eyes.

"I want to go home, Al. I just want to go home."

* * *

"My arm hurts," Christin mumbled, pressing her hand to her left arm.

"Did you hit it with something? You walk into things quite a bit," Edward replied, straightening out Tobias' jacket.

"No, it's not like that. It's a 'cut' kind of pain, not a 'bump' kind of pain," she replied.

"Mom, are you on something?" Tobias asked flatly.

"Be nice," Edward chided. "Don't tell me you've been cutting again."

"Not by my hand, though I can't really speak for the bombs and shrapnel flying around earlier," she chuckled, showing him her left arm. It was battered and bruised, with bandages here and there, but otherwise unharmed. Even under all the bruising, he could see the lacing of her scars as they traveled up her limb.

"And here?" he asked, tapping his chest where his heart would be.

"Functioning perfectly, like always. If something was wrong, I'd tell you," she giggled.

"Just checking," he shrugged, smoothing back his hair.

"Well, actually, there is something..." she started, twiddling her thumbs and averting her eyes.

"There is?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "Every time you get near me... my heart starts pounding like crazy! I feel all floaty and sparkly inside!"

"I thought you were being serious!" Edward barked, his cheeks turning light red.

"I am serious!" she laughed.

"Oh, she went girly on him, did she?" Alphonse chuckled dryly.

"Entirely. She even blushed," Tobias confirmed.

"Where's Mom?" Ai inquired eagerly. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Winry said she'd give her automail once we go back home," he replied, more for his brother and sister than the children.

"And you can pay for that?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, ain't that stuff expensive?" Christin added.

"She said not to worry about the money," he shrugged. "Hey, you guys going somewhere? You're all dressed up."

"Well, I guess you could say..." Christin started.

"We're getting ready to go back home," Edward finished, smiling.

* * *

_**Area 51 1/2 **__12-13-10: one more to go! So depressing... why must endings be so sad? I mean, not just what happens, but the fact that something you love so much is over? I mean, there's gonna be book 3 and all, but still... it's like I'm locking away a part of my life by finishing this book. Does that make sense? It sounded better in my head than it did on paper (screen, whatever). _

_This chapter's title and theme song is Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin. Another highly recommended song, and album for that matter. The lyrics just seemed to fit the aftermath, saying things like 'don't bury me faceless enemy' and 'suffer slowly' and 'take my breath, I will end where I begin' and whatnot._

_And the terminal disease makes it sadder... I watched a movie where a character had a fatal disease yesterday. I almost cried. Actually, I've been crying myself to sleep the past few nights..._

_Until the final chapter, chapter 75..._


	75. Coming Home

_**75: Coming Home**_

"Back across the country again..." Christin sighed. "Why couldn't this happen in one place like Die Irae?"

"A big villain has to have big goals," Rose shrugged.

"Well, when you put it like that, it explains everything," the ex-officer replied.

"Hey, you haven't given this event a name yet," Rose grinned.

"I didn't?"

"No, you usually name everything. Right, Mumu senpai?" Rose asked, grinning stupidly.

Roy flinched and turned ten shades of red. "I told you never to call me that," he grimaced.

"Why not? I think it's cute!"

"Why did you have to give me such a humiliating nickname?" Roy demanded.

"You won't let me call you Daddykins," Christin pouted.

"Looking at her now, you wouldn't think that she was bawling her eyes out a few hours ago because of her mom's death," Edward contemplated thoughtfully.

"One good thing about her is that her simplemindedness can almost instantly lift the mood of almost anyone in the room," Alphonse chuckled. "That and she didn't know her as well as Aislinn did, so it's only natural that one would be gloomier than the other."

"Only almost?" Edward inquired.

"Well, you're the exception. You can sleep with her to lift your mood. The rest of us don't have that luxury," Alphonse chuckled.

"Why does sex sound so awkward when you talk about it with family members?" he sighed.

"Oh, I'm awkward, but she's totally normal?" Alphonse asked, gesturing at the two women arguing with Mustang before them. "I seriously think she's brainwashed you. You have no trouble whispering words of love to her, but you can't have a simple conversation with me."

"I don't... do that..." he said, his face flushing bright red.

"See? You're blushing. You shouldn't lie, Brother," Alphonse said in a sing-song tone.

"What're you talking about?" Christin asked. Edward's face turned redder and he turned away. "Something wrong with him?"

"He's suffering from a mild case of embarrassment. See... he was saying that you didn't look very sad about your mom's death and you can lift people's moods most of the time. I came back saying that you didn't know her as well as Aislinn, so naturally Aislinn would be more upset. Then he said something about how 'almost' everyone got infected by your cheerfulness, so I told him that he has the luxury of sleeping with you to feel better. He said talking about sex with other family members is awkward and I said that he's being a hypocrite because he'll talk about that with you but not me," Alphonse replied in one breath.

"But you're brothers. It shouldn't be awkward. Aislinn and I talk about you two all the time," she said sweetly.

"Y-you do?" Alphonse asked, looking a bit ill-at-ease.

"What do you think we talk about for so long? You know, we discuss it and compare it to previous sessions and see if there can be any improvements if something isn't suitable," she nodded.

"Improvements? I'm inadequate?" Alphonse mumbled.

"I'm just kidding, Al!" she laughed, slapping his shoulder. "Actually, she said I was missing out on something amazing, but I told her I'm loyal to Ed so she can kiss my ass."

"See, Brother? It's not awkward at all," Alphonse said smugly.

"Leave me alone..." the blond grumbled.

"Here," Christin said, holding something out to Edward.

"What?"

"Eat some, you'll feel better," she said, hopping up on the table next to him.

He eyed the bag skeptically and cocked an eyebrow. She sighed and rolled her eyes, popping a small white cube into her mouth.

"It's just sugar cubes. They won't kill you," she explained, shaking the bag.

"No wonder you're so hyper," he huffed, grabbing a handful. He tossed one into the air and caught it in his mouth. "What? Are you still jealous I can do that?" he asked to her look of contempt.

"Show off," she scoffed. "You know, I think this is the fanciest plane I've ever flown in," she said thoughtfully, gazing at the plush carpeting and comfortable couches and chairs. There were even lace curtains over the windows.

"The government spared no expense when we explained everything and said we would need a ride back to New York," Belphoebe grinned. "They're just kissing our asses, but we might as well suck it up and enjoy our fifteen minutes of fame."

"It's like a five star hotel on wheels," she mused.

"I think you mean wings," Fuery corrected.

"Then it'd be with wings, not on wings. There's a difference," Riza pointed out.

"How much longer are you people going to mock my stupidity?" Christin asked dryly.

"Well, I'm never going to quit. Sometimes you act like Ed when he's called short, only you're stupid," Roy smirked.

"Who're you calling short?"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Exactly alike," Alphonse nodded and smiled.

"Did I miss anything?" Aislinn inquired.

"Aislinn!"

"Should you be up?"

"Relax you two, I'm fine. My arm's gone, not my legs or my ability to walk. Ed, before you got your automail, you were moving around, right?" Aislinn asked.

"Yeah, but I was in a wheelchair because of my leg," he nodded, tossing another sugar cube into the air and catching it in his mouth.

"See? It's the same thing," the redhead grinned.

"If you say so..." Christin said, pursing her lips.

"We know, we know, it's all pudding in your head," the three replied in unison.

"Don't speak for me," she sneered, sticking out her tongue.

Edward placed a cube on her tongue and pushed it into her mouth. "Stop talking."

"Okay," she agreed.

"We stopped moving," Fletcher stated.

"Someone's boarding the plane," Havoc reported, quickly finishing whatever he was scribbling into a notebook.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the President of the United States of America," a woman in a black business suit and sunglasses said sharply.

"Russell?" Edward blanched.

"Okay, this doppelganger thing is getting really old!" Christin griped.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us. I understand that it wasn't easy for you, but you have the gratitude of the world... of two worlds," the President smiled.

There were mumbles of agreement from around the large oval table as ambassadors from other countries showed their gratitude. The four Elrics and Josiah sat at one end of the table with the rest of their family and friends behind them. It had taken a while, shorter than most expected but still rather long, to convince the masses what had happened. In the end, though, it had been done and now the formerly ignorant masses wanted to thank the people who had saved them.

"We were just doing our job," Josiah replied, mimicking the man's smile. "There's no need to thank us."

"Oh, but we must!" a portly man in a turban insisted.

"Words cannot express our thanks!" another added.

"We absolutely have to repay you!" a third said, standing up and holding a hand over his heart.

"Alright, alright, we'll accept," Josiah said, motioning for everyone who had stood to sit down. "However, our job isn't done yet. We still have to separate the worlds again. Granted, we could all survive with them merged together, but it'll put great strain on the environment, especially yours, which is already dying."

"But of course. I'm sure you all want to return to your normal lives," the President nodded understandingly.

"Actually, this is normal for us," Christin muttered under her breath.

"You got that right," Edward agreed.

"Can you two act your age for once, please?" Aislinn begged.

"Fine..." they sighed in unison.

"May I ask how you're going to separate the worlds?" the President inquired.

"While you may find it hard to believe, there's going to be a massive discharge of power where the worlds first began merging in Times Square. Then while the inter-dimensional Gate is still open, those of us who want to return to our world shall, and those who want to stay will stay. Of course, there are people from your world who want to come with us," Josiah explained. "And you don't have to worry. It'll be completely harmless, unlike the merging. No earth-splitting tremors here."

"But of course. After all, we are all from your world originally, before that abomination decided to create his own world. I'm quite certain that this world, if taken care of properly, will be able to survive without Homunculus," the President smiled.

"Hold the phone. We're talking about magic and crap here. That doesn't seem a bit suspicious to you?" Christin demanded.

"Why would it? I've got special powers of my own," he grinned.

"You mean you..." she started.

"By your tribe's standards, I'm the same as an alchemist. I'm a Mahk'rah," he smiled.

"Not again..." she mumbled.

* * *

"I guess this is it, then," Kelsie said awkwardly.

"Mr. President, are you sure you're up to this? It will take much power," a body guard said warily.

"Relax. I've got Beldandy to help me," he grinned.

"It's Belphoebe," she corrected a bit dryly.

"Oops, sorry. I can't really remember everyone's name all at once. Such things take time, you know," he shrugged, wearing half a grin.

"It's alright. I doubt we'll meet again after this is over. I have to return to my temple to restore order, and of course help with the repairs and everything else," she chuckled.

"I'm going to help too," Christin decided firmly.

"But you're just a little girl. You can't be older than twenty," the President said blithely.

"I'm almost thirty," she said crisply.

"My bad," he laughed.

"I really don't like this guy..." Russell muttered.

"Really? I do. He's your exact opposite," Edward smirked.

"I'll help as well," Josiah declared, stepping forward. "That way no one person is utterly exhausted when this is over."

"Alright, take your positions then," Belphoebe instructed.

The four people went to separate corners of Times Square. They stood very still, hands held together like they were clapping for a transmutation. All at once, as if on cue, they all began moving their hands. The motions resembled both dance movements and martial arts stances and flowed swiftly from one form to the next like liquid. Suddenly, four glowing pillars of light, colored blue, green, pink, and yellow, shot into the air and a ring of light formed between the four people. Lines crossing the inside of the ring touched each person as they carried out the motions perfectly, like they had rehearsed it. The transmutation circle shone brilliantly and the air started to glimmer in the way that water did when light hit it.

"This is where we say our farewells," Kuroki announced.

"We shall miss you," Luna agreed.

"You're not coming back with us?" Christin asked.

"We want to join our tribesmen here and help restore everything that was ruined," Kuroki explained, a sad smile forming on his lips.

"It was an honor to meet you," Belphoebe said, gripping Edward's hand in a firm handshake. "I wish you every happiness under the sun."

"Uh... right back at you, minus the cheesiness," he replied.

"Kelsie, you're staying here too?" Aislinn asked incredulously.

"Yes. Russell and I have been talking and decided to split up, unfortunately," she admitted.

"Fletcher and I are going back, and taking Kael as well, though Fletcher is going to Youswell with Kyle," Russell nodded, confirming Kelsie's statement. "Joey is going with his mother."

"And the kids are okay with it?" Alphonse asked.

"Well, Joey understands well enough. Kael, well..." Russell glanced down at the boy clinging to his leg. "You understand. We're going back to Xenotime."

"Yeah," Aislinn nodded. One look at the eerie child explained everything. All the same, it was sad that a member of the team was staying behind. It wasn't like she was dying, but her presence would be missed.

"Wrap it up folks! We've gotta get going soon!" Josiah barked.

"Josiah, you never said what happened to Katie. She's been missing ever since Homunculus was disposed of," Roy said.

"Well, you know how Santi sacrificed her power and was turned into a baby? Same thing, only Katie will be reborn entirely. I don't know when or where, but she'll be back. After all, as a Grand Creatrix, she is immortal," Josiah replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing at the light.

"Might as well," Roy shrugged, walking into the light. Riza followed close behind him.

Everyone exchanged a quick farewell. A few tears were shed and hugs were shared. One by one, those returning to Amestris vanished into a wall of glimmering light. Alphonse picked up Ai and balanced her on his hip while Aislinn carried the infant Santi. They glanced back at Edward and Christin, who indicated that they should go on ahead of them.

"It was nice knowing you," Christin said, forcing back tears.

"Likewise," Caleb nodded. "But... don't say something like that. You make it sound like someone's dying." They all laughed dryly. "If you're ever in the neighborhood, feel free to drop by, alright? Kaito and Saito might not be around, but the rest of us will. I'll make you some toast."

"That's alright. I'll take the visit, but you can skip the fried bread," she said, waving her hands dismissively.

Edward grabbed her arm gently, leaning his head closer to hers. "You wouldn't rather stay here? It is your homeland."

"You'd do that?" she asked, bewildered.

"Remember when I offered to help you return to your world? That offer still stands open, if you want it," he replied, blushing a bit.

"I don't mind leaving. This world is in very capable hands now," she smiled sadly, looking at her friends. She rubbed at her eyes, taking his hand in her own.

"You don't have to worry," Belphoebe smiled warmly, grabbing her free hand. "I know that when you were a child, this planet was wasting away ever so slowly. We'll rebuild it; repair it so it was better than before. You saved us. An equivalent exchange would be repairing the world ourselves, right? We'll fix our mistakes with our own hands. So please, don't worry. "

"Goodbye," Caleb waved.

"Guys, I'm going on ahead. You better hurry or else you'll get left behind!" Tobias called. "Bye! It was nice meeting you! I hope things get better for you all!" And with that he also vanished beyond the light.

"Go, or you'll be late," Belphoebe nodded towards the light. A tear rolled down her cheek. She angrily wiped it away and forced herself to smile.

Edward tightened his grip on Christin's hand and began leading her towards the wall of light. Christin looked back over her shoulder, hesitating slightly. For one brief moment, her heart wanted to burst. She wanted to stay in her homeland and help repair it. But she knew better. She had finally found someplace she belonged and she wanted to return there, to live out the rest of her life. And she knew Edward felt the same, that he wanted to go back home. After all that trouble... a long year spent fighting that one enemy... they were finally, finally, at long last, coming home.

"Farewell."

* * *

_**Area 51 1/2**__ 12-13-10: ...the end? It's over! I can't believe it's really over! But compared to book one (the writing quality and such) are much better. I've grown as a writer because of all of you! I am forever in your debt! I love all of you! This book wouldn't have been possible if not for all of you dear readers, especially __**The Russian Roulette**__ and __**cHAOsrulesoverall**__ because they've reviewed the most often._

_Alright, this chapter (appropriately named I like to think) is named after New Found Glory's song Coming Home because, well, they're going home. It's kind of self explanatory, really. I'm watching Claymore as I write this. I really ought to be working on my SP right now, though... there just aren't enough hours in the day for me to do everything I want to! Someone make the days longer!_

_The ending of this chapter was a bit melancholy... but I have a brilliant idea for the end of the trilogy, so I had to (wrap up this book)! Hoo boy, how ever am I going to start book 3? I guess I better think of something... Ugh, finals are this week too... well, the classes are like, an hour and a half long, so I'll have plenty of time to mull it over..._

_**Until next time! Thanks for sticking with me for so long! I really do love all of you who've read and reviewed this story! Please keep supporting me!**_


	76. Epilogue: In the End

_**76: Epilogue: In the End**_

"Hey, wake up. C'mon, don't lie in bed all day! You're so lazy, Dad!" a well-known and well-loved voice whined, cutting through the slumber clouding Edward's mind.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, rubbing his hand across his face.

"It's not me who wants you. It's almost noon, you lazy bum! Get up already!" Tobias grumbled, grabbing Edward's hand and attempting to drag him out of bed.

"I was up late last night," Edward muttered half-heartedly.

"So I heard," Tobias grimaced. "You know, you really ought to keep it down. I'm trying to sleep at night and you two are keeping me up."

"Then ignore it."

"I would if I could, but I just can't."

"Sleep downstairs."

"I can hear you two out in the yard."

"Edward Elric, you had better get your sorry ass out of bed or I will come drag you out of it myself!" Christin called from downstairs.

"Boy, she's got you wrapped around her finger," Tobias commented as Edward scrambled to get dressed.

"Why the hell are you awake so god damn early anyway? I practically have to detonate a bomb to get you up some mornings," Edward yawned.

"Aislinn gets out of rehab today," she said briskly.

"I know that? What's the big deal?" he asked, hopping up on the kitchen table.

"It's also the day of the funeral," she said, looking at him. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"I just woke up," he replied, yawning again. "You can't expect me to be fully functional right away."

"Well, I expect a lot from a prodigy," she retorted.

"Lower your expectations," he smirked. She just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"It's so sad. Why is it so sad?"

"Because the sudden loss of a loved one with whom you've grown very attached can be quite a shock?"

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for, Ed," Christin grumbled.

"Because that's the way it is," he said.

"Will you be sad when I die?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" he demanded.

"Geez, it's just a question. Don't get all snappy," she mumbled.

"Look! Look! I can move it around now!" Aislinn squealed, thrusting her arm in Christin's face.

"I can see that," she replied dryly. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah, now I can go back home," she giggled.

"City girl," Christin scoffed.

"Country bumpkin."

"Alright, that's enough you two," Alphonse interjected. Ai hid her mouth behind her hands and giggled. "We've gotta get going or we'll miss our train. See you later."

"Bye! Have a safe trip! See you later!" Christin called, waving her arms as the pair walked towards Resembool's train station.

"I would," Edward said on the walk back home.

"Would what?" she asked.

"Miss you. I will, actually. Would... will... do..." he floundered.

"You sound like me," she snickered.

"Your stupidity is contagious," he retorted.

"I'm not stupid," she said firmly.

"I'm just teasing you, relax," he laughed. "But I will miss you when you die. Hell, I miss you whenever you're not nearby."

"I know. I do too," she nodded, taking his hand in hers. "Now Al's the only one who doesn't have automail."

"He's a black sheep," Edward agreed. "But I wouldn't change him for anything."

"The sun feels so nice in the afternoon," she grinned, waving at a neighbor.

"I thought you hated the sun."

"Things changed. Besides, I've got to enjoy them while I can because..." she trailed off, looking at the dirt road beneath her feet. "Edward, I'm scared! I don't want to die!"

"You think I do? You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't want to lose you, but there's nothing we can do," he said, pulling her into a hug.

She cried into his shirt for a long time, and he stood there and held her like he so often had when she was upset. He shed tears of his own, because it was upsetting. He thought he had all the time in the world, but now he didn't know what time remained. Life was full of surprises and this was certainly one of them.

"Let's go. It's getting late," she sniffed when she had calmed down enough to speak.

"Right," he agreed, taking her hand once more and leading her home.

"It's over now, isn't it?" she asked softly.

"Looks like it. Everyone's gone their separate ways to live out their lives," he shrugged.

"Hard to believe it's only been a month since we came back," she chattered.

"Well, it's been a busy month with all the repairs and everything. No one's really taken the time to notice time passing," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I'm going now!" Tobias announced, swinging a backpack onto his shoulder.

"Going where?"

"Winry wants me to spend the night and help take care of Ethan," he replied, grinning.

"Alright, have fun," Christin smiled. "What?" she said to Edward's confused glance. "He's big enough to stay out for one night. And besides, it's Winry, your beloved childhood friend. Don't you trust her?"

"You're planning something, aren't you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Me? Whatever gave you that idea?" she inquired innocently, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now that I think about it, it's been a month since we've been back home. The airborne contraceptive has vanished from the air and from our bodies as well."

"I knew you were up to something," he smirked, leaning in for a kiss.

"It's the way of old women," she chuckled.

For however brief a time, he forgot the looming cloud of despair. He forgot about time and its passage, and all the other small things he was worried about. So what if she was going to die? He would too, one day. One person was bound to outlive another and they should be no exception. Who cared about how much or how little time there was left in that fleeting thing called life? He would take whatever they had left.

* * *

_**Area 51 1/2 **__12-14-10: you thought that was the end, didn't you? I told you there'd be an epilogue! At least, I think I did. Well, in the future, I'll usually add an epilogue after I wrap up a story, so you'll have one encore chapter to look forward to, okay? This chapter doesn't really have a theme/background song like the other ones. Well, there is a song, but it's from a video game called Dawn of Mana. Its name is - (I forgot it) and it really suits the epilogue. Or I guess Overcoming Sadness by Shoji Meguro from the Persona soundtrack... either one. Something gentle with the piano, I suppose, would suit the epilogue (which I'll abbreviate EPI from now on) or something. I don't know..._

_And about the people staying and going... I'm getting a little confused with how many characters I have and where they all are. Mostly OC's are being laid off (fired, cut from the story, whatever) because... well, they're OC's. They can be killed off more easily than the canon characters (and if I kill a canon character, I'll get about a zillion angry reviews and nasty messages) and they're hard to keep track of. I think, in the next one, the cast will be really limited. Five million people doing five million different things would be too psychotic to keep under control. Remember the mutiny I talked about in book 1? I managed to keep them under control for book 2, and I'd like to keep it that way for the next one._

_And you remember how the core story for book 1 was 'The Little Mermaid'? The core story for this one was supposed to be 'Alice in Wonderland' but I don't know if I managed to pull it off. I guess, if you really think about it, I kinda did make that work but I'm not sure..._

_I guess that's it then. I'll try to get book 3 going as soon as I can, but I have SP to work on and I was planning on doing that for most of my winter break, so I'm not sure when that one will get started. No idea how long it'll be either, so I can't say how many chapters long it will be. I'll try to make it even better than this book! And like in book one there are scenes I wasn't able to put in here... I don't remember them all but there are a few that were really cool but just didn't make the cut._

_Hey, did you all notice that both Christmas Eve __**and**__ New Year's Eve are on Friday this year? How awesome is it that the New Year will start on a Saturday? Consider this EPI your Christmas gift._

_Super big _**THANK YOU **_for everyone who has read both books one and two! You are very important and are a huge part of this project. Without your reviews, I probably would've given up on the story a long, long time ago. Thank you very much for taking the time to read and review my story and please continue to support me in the future!_

_Well, see you in book three! And wish me luck on my finals (for the semester, I mean... really they're midterms, but we call them finals anyway)...!_

_.:~*alchemicmonkey*~:._


End file.
